Sobre Hombros de Gigantes
by Azabache180
Summary: Naruto es un chico extraño, huérfano y sin amigos, hasta que conoce a Izuku el cual le ofrece su amistad al ser ambos sin Quirks, la amistad florece rápidamente, Izuku con su sueño de ser como All Might y Naruto con ninguno en particular hasta que la tragedia aparece en sus vidas, ahora Naruto en su ultimo año de secundaria solo tiene una meta Ser el mejor Héroe de la historia
1. Sin Quirks

—Hey Naruto— llamo la voz de su amigo Izuku que seguía enterrado escribiendo en su cuaderno de notas o como a Izuku le gustaba llamarlo su cuaderno de investigación.

— ¿Qué?— pregunto el rubio que estaba tirado boca abajo en el sofá del salón con ambas piernas en el espaldar del sofá y su cabeza casi en el piso mientras miraba el televisor devorando un par de bolsas de papas fritas que habían comprado.

—No te parece cool ese nuevo héroe— pregunto el refiriéndose a la tele ya que en la misma estaban pasando las noticias y en ellas un reportaje sobre uno de los nuevos héroes que estaba tomando fama rápidamente.

—Nahhh— dijo el rubio sacando un puñado de papas de la bolsa —Los héroes me parecen aburridos— respondió sin ningún interés desde que tenía memoria los héroes nunca le habían llamado la atención siempre le habían parecidos mensos y aburridos.

—Ojera yo pudiera tener un Quirk asombroso como ese— susurro Izuku mientras anotaba furiosamente en su libreta con un millón de ideas corriendo en su mente —imagina todo lo que pudiera hacer.

—Tonto— dijo Naruto arrojándole una patata —No tenemos quirk ¿recuerdas?

—Si— respondió Izuku deprimiéndose un poco al recodar la cruda realidad de su existencia tanto Naruto como Izuku eran de los pocos humanos puros que quedaban en el planeta —¿Hey Naruto tienes algún sueño?

— ¿Sueño?— pregunto confundido sin entender la pregunta, acaso se refería a esos extraños recuerdos borrosos que tenía cuando dormía.

—Ya sabes, lo que quieres ser cuando seas grande— le explico su amigo

Luego de pensar un rato el rubio contesto —No sé— dijo el sinceramente, era de esperar después de todo apenas tenían 6 años, ¿Qué niño a esa edad pensaba en el futuro? —Tal vez policía— dijo el —esos si son cool

—Yo quiero ser un héroe profesional— respondió rápidamente Izuku interrumpiendo a Naruto —como All Might, ser el mejor Héroe, el número uno.

— ¿Un héroe sin Quirk?— dijo el levantando la ceja.

El solo asintió alegremente mientras se levantaba tomando una pose y cara igual a la de All Might—Te imaginas Naruto, Izuku Midoriya el primer héroe sin Quirk

Sobre Hombros de Gigantes

Capítulo 1

"Sin Quirk"

— ¡Despierta Uzumaki!— fue el grito de su Sensei acompañado por el golpe correspondiente en su cabeza gracias a su regla que siempre lo acompañaba.

— Estoy despierto— dijo el sentándose recto en su asiento mientras un hilo de baba caía de su boca mientras un ojo intentaba mantenerse abierto y el otro no respondía y seguía cerrado, claramente era la cara de alguien que había estado durmiendo profundamente rápidamente el salón de clase exploto en risas gracias a la cara del rubio.

— ¡Hey de que se ríen idiotas!— le grito a todo en el salón levantándose de su asiento apretando ambos puños para darle una lección a todos los que se estaban burlando, nadie se burlaba de Uzumaki y salía ileso.

—Sentado Uzumaki— volvió a decir su Sensei mientras volvía a impactar su regla en la cabeza del rubio en el mismo lugar causando que salieron un chichón sobre el chichón que ya tenía.

—Hey eso duele sensei— dijo el mientras se sobaba la cabeza ante el golpe.

—Sinceramente Uzumaki no sé qué hacer contigo, los días que te dignas a mostrarte a clases terminas siempre durmiéndote.

—No es mi culpa sensei—susurro el mientras se sentaba

—claramente no muchacho— dijo el alejándose de su asiento volviendo a su escritorio en el frene del salón —continuado con los que les decía antes que Naruto me interrumpiera con sus ronquidos— un par de risitas se escucharon —todos ustedes ya están en su tercer y último año de secundaria ya es hora de que comiencen a pensar seriamente en su futuro— dijo el todo grave pasando su mirada por todo el salón observando que tedia toda la atención de los chicos —Les pasaría este formulario de carreras futuras pero— se detuvo mientras una sonrisa se expandía por su cara —¡Yo asumo que todos ustedes quieren ser Héroes!— dijo el lanzando la pila de papeles en su escritorio al aire causando que todo el salón gritara por los aires de alegría, después de todo sensei tenía razón todos quería ser Héroes incluyéndolo a el

—Por supuesto que sí, todos ustedes tienen quirks increíbles…

Quirks, el siguiente paso en la evolución humana, una mutación genética que permite al usuario poseer una habilidad extraordinaria o como se le llaman comúnmente "poderes", el primer usuario de un Quirk que se conoce nació en china llamado bebe brillante por la iluminancia que irradiaba, rápidamente más humanos comenzaron a manifestar extrañas habilidades súper humanas y lo que antes era extraordinario se volvió la norma, para muchos sus Quirk son una bendición pero para Naruto no, la palabra Quirk era un macabro recordatorio de la realidad, no todos los hombres eran iguales… y para su mala suerte él estaba en el lado desafortunado de este nuevo mundo, después de todo…

Él era alguien sin Quirk en un mundo de Quirks.

Y en un mundo de Quirk no se tardó en que aparecieran personas abusando de sus habilidades para conseguir lo que querían, rompiendo las leyes, matando, robando, secuestrando… etc para salirse con la suya, pero estos criminales no tardaron en conseguir resistencia, con el aumento en las taza de crímenes muchos personas decidieron tomar acciones y combatirlos creando lo que antes solo existían en tiras comicas…

Héroes

Cuando alguien es reconocido como héroe puede obtener fama, gloria y sobre todo paga del gobierno después de todo esa era la nueva carrera profesional que muchos jóvenes como el aspiraban a obtener

—…Pero recuerden que está prohibido utilizar sus Quirks en la escuela— termino de decir su maestro con una sonrisa observando el ánimo alegre de todos.

—Oh vamos sensei no me junte con estos perdedores— dijo una voz engreída a su espalda, dejo escapar un suspiro sabiendo muy bien a quien pertenecía —como si tuviera un quirk patético como el de ellos.

Katsuki Bakugo, conocido de la infancia y engreído número uno de toda la escuela, con su pelo rubio y su mala actitud le daba mala fama a todos los rubios del planeta y para su colmo era su peor enemigo.

—Deja lo engreído Katsuki— dieron varias voces al rubio

—Callaros, los extras deben actuar como extras— les contesto el

—Ah Bakugo tenías que ser tu— dijo el maestro mirando al rubio problemático —alguien con tu ego de seguro debe estar pensando en entrar a la academia U.A.

— ¿la academia nacional?, ¿el promedio de entrada para este año es de 79 no?

—Escuche que solo aceptan lo mejor de lo mejor — eran las palabras de su compañeros

—Todo el cotilleo estúpido de estos extras— grito Bakugo mientras saltaba sobre su escritorio quedando de pie sobre — ¡Pase con honores el examen de prueba!, soy el único acá con lo necesario para entrar en U.A— dijo señalándose con el pulgar —Voy a superar a All Might y convertirme en el mejor Héroe eso sin mencionar que seré una de las personas más ricas del mundo— dijo el riéndose

—Ya cállate idiota— dio Naruto mientras se recostaba en su silla mirando desganadamente a Katsuki no era la primera vez que escucha su estúpido discurso

—¡Naruto!—dijo el dándose la vuelta para mirarlo

—Hey Naruto, ¿no dijiste tu que también entrarías en A.U?— dijo la voz de Reí una de las chicas del salón

—Naruto ni de broma— dijo uno de los chicos —pero si es un tonto apenas y puede aprobar las clases

—Hey escuche eso— dijo el mientras le salía una pequeña vena en la frente, tal vez no fuera el más inteligente de todos pero tampoco era tan malo ¿o si?

—Jodete Naruto— dijo Katsuki explotando su escritorio causando que este se levantara repentinamente quedando frente a Katsuki mirándolo enojado —Olvidaos de los quirk patéticos, tú no tienes ningún y crees que puedes entrar en U.A ¿Cómo yo? ¿Un Deku como tú se cree que puede ser como yo?— dijo el agarrando a Naruto del uniforme este sin quedarse atrás agarro a Katsuki del suyo quedando uno frente al otro mientras chispas salían de sus ojos en el intercambio de miradas

— ¿Tienes algún problema con eso Kacchan?— dijo Naruto apretando su agarre preparándose para una pelea

—Naruto Y katsuki de nuevo— dijo una chica con un suspiro después de todo eso era ocurrencia casi diaria entre ambos chicos

—Hey esta vez apuesto a Naruto tengo un buen presentimiento— dijo uno de los chicos mientras sacaba un billete al igual que varios preparándose para cuando abrieran las apuesta pero antes de que el conflicto escalara más allá el impacto de una regla en la cabeza de ambos izo que estos recobraran su compostura

— ¡Ustedes dos parad ya!— dijo su sensei tomando a ambos de las orejas depositando a cada uno en sus respectivos asientos —La clase no ha terminado aun

—Si sensei — dijeron ambos todavía intercambiados miradas sabiendo muy bien que esto no terminaría hay

—Ahora continuando con la lección…. — comenzó a hablar su maestro haciendo que todo el salón hiciera silencio y volviera a concentrarse en la clase.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" _Otro dia menos de clase"_ pensó el mientras salía del edificio que muchos llamaban escuela pero que él le gustaba referirse como prisión, después de todo estar todo el día encerrado mirando un pizarrón y escuchando la voz aburrida de su sensei era todo una tortura para alguien como Naruto que le costaba un mundo mantener la concentración en algo por más de cinco minutos si esto no le interesaba por eso era muchas las veces que prefería saltarse la escuela y pasar el dia haciendo algo más productivo para su futuro, pero esto tenia malas repercusiones en su notas, tal vez no fuera el peor alumno en toda la escuela pero tampoco era el mejor y si su memoria no le fallaba su promedio actual no era lo suficiente para siquiera tomar el examen de entrada en U.A. así que tenía que hacer algo con respecto a eso.

—Tal vez deba estudiar más— dijo el con un suspiro sabiendo claramente que si no mejoraba sus notas su sueño de ser un héroe terminaría bruscamente —Pero primero debo organizar mis notas sobre Kamui Woods y Mt. Lady— se dijo el abriendo la libreta que había heredado donde habían varios garabatos y anotaciones de los poderes de los dos nuevos héroes que había presenciado esta mañana de camino a la escual " _Mt. Lady de seguro tiene un cuerpo increíble"_ dijo el rubio con los ojos cerrados recordando a la nueva heroína y su agradable figura _"he he he"_ un pequeño hilo de sangre se escapó de su nariz, después de todo él era un joven en plena pubertad

—Veamos qué es esto— dijo una voz mientras era despojado de su libreta y empujado al suelo.

—¡Hey idiota!— dijo Naruto abriendo sus ojos dándose cuenta que era Katsuki y su pandilla de tontos —¡Devuelve eso Kacchan!— grito Naruto poniéndose de pie de inmediato

—¿Para mi futuro?, ¿de verdad? Que patético— dijo Katsuki leyendo el titulo escrito en su libreta —Vean chicos este idiota tiene notas de todos los héroes jajaja, como si eso le ayudara a entrar a A.U.— sus secuaces se rieron junto a el —Mírenlo un tercer año y todavía no puede aceptar la realidad, acéptalo estúpido nunca entraras a U.A. yo seré el primero y único en entrar de esta escuela de mierda— le dijo el pero Naruto no estaba prestándole atención ya que toda su concentración estaba en la libreta que estaba en mano de Bakugo

—Devuélveme eso ahora— dijo en voz fría Naruto apretando sus puños

—Después de todo lo que te dije y solo piensas en esto— dijo el mientras agitaba la libreta hacia los lados —Si tanto la quieres pues ten— le dijo el lanzando la libreta al aire pero ante de que esta callera en manos del rubio fue incinerada con el Quirk de Katsuki dejando al rubio totalmente sin palabras

—ajajaja mírenlo— dijo Katsuki —va a llorar

Naruto solo pudo agacharse a recoger los pedazos de la libreta tomándolos en su mano con delicadeza mientras lagrimas comenzaban a acumularse en su rostro al darse cuenta que no había arreglo la libreta estaba completamente destruida

—Recuerda Estúpido, no se te ocurra entrar en U.A— dijo Katsuki mientras comenzaba a alejarse —vámonos chico ya me aburrí

— _No importa en qué tipo de problemas estés— dijo la voz de su amigo mientras le mostraba el video que más había visto —Él te salvara con una sonrisa_

— _No es un poco cliché— respondió el mientras miraba con cara de aburrido a su amigo_

— _eso es lo que quiero ser—respondió su amigo ignorándolo —Un Hero super cool como el_

—Malnacido— susurro Naruto mientras se levantaba haciendo que el otro rubio se detuviera

— ¿Qué dijiste?— dijo el deteniéndose

—¡Katuski, Maldito Malnacido!— Grito Naruto Lanzándose sobre Bakugo en una pelea de puños, tal vez fuera alguien sin quirk, pero si algo sabia Naruto era pelear

Y en eso era un Experto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El atardecer ya estaba haciéndose presente sobre la ciudad cuando el director decidió soltarlo luego de su pelea con bakugo para su alegría el otro chico tenía que esperar que llegara su madre y conociendo a la madre de ka-chan sabía que le esperaba un buen regaño pero para su mala suerte el director no lo dejo ir sin antes darle una suspensión por una semana y un ultimato si eso se repetía iba a expulsarlos a ambos y si eso ocurría podía decirle adiós a U.A.

" _maldito bakugo"_ pensó naruto mientras se sobaba el ojo, había ensuciado su informe revolándose en el piso mientras se caía a puñetazos con el rubio tenía varios moretones en el cuerpo un ojo morado, el labio partido y ya era muy tarde para ir a su trabajo de medio tiempo lo que significaba un regaño de su jefa, un descuento en su paga y un segundo aviso al siguiente seria su despido lo único bueno de todo esto es que por los menos las heridas para mañana estarían sanadas gracias a kami que sanaba rápido sino todas las peleas en las que se había metido hubieran dejo marca _"maldito Bakugo_ " volvió a pensar mientras bajaba su mirada a su mano donde residían los trozos que había podido salvar de la libreta sumergiéndose en sus recuerdos, tan metido en sus recuerda estaba que no noto el sonido a su espalda

—Un cuerpo para ocultarme—dijo una voz a su espaldas para abalanzarse sobre el tomándolo por sorpresa

—¡Arggg!— grito el al sentir que era asaltado por la espalda mientras una masa comenzaba a cubrir todo su cuerpo " _Un villano_ " pensó a que su boca había sido tapada por el extraño ser que lo estaba atacando

—No te preocupes— dijo la voz del ser mientras una boca y un ojo salían a la luz dándole un aspecto aterrador —solo estoy secuestrando tu cuerpo, cálmate— dijo el macabramente mientras sonreía, Naruto intentaba luchar contra la masa pero era mucho más fuerte que el —solo duele los primeros 45 segundos luego solo será silencio

—Sabes eres todo un héroe gracias a ti estoy salvado ya que nunca pensé que él estaría en esta ciudad

—Mmff— fue la respuesta silencia del rubio que comenzó a golpear la masa sin resultado alguno —No tiene sentido que hagas eso, soy liquido vez—dijo la masa aumentado la fuerza del agarre sobre Naruto

" _No puedo respirar, mi cuerpo se vuelve débil_ " pensó dejando caer su brazos sintiendo su fuerza abandonarlo " _¿voy a morir?, estoy muriendo_ " fueron sus pensamientos desesperados sabiendo que no podía liberarse no tenía ningún Quirk que pudiera usar estaba completamente indefenso " _No quiero morir, todavía no, por favor que alguien me ayuda, ¡No quiere morir_!" fue su ultimo pensamiento, su última desesperación ¿de verdad ese era el fin?

—No temas chico— dijo una voz confiada de repente causando que la masa detuviera su asalto para girar a ver al recién llegado — ¡Estoy aquí!

— ¡NO!— grito la masa

— ¡Texas Smash!—fue lo último que escucho antes de perder la conciencia ante una gran onda expansiva.

...

Cuando volvió a recuperarse se encontró de frente a un hombre rubio musculoso y ante una cara que había visto un millón de veces, en la tele, en los periódicos, en posters e incluso en juguetes

—Hey, hey , hey— dijo el hombre mientras le daba varias palmadita a su rostro intentando despertarlo

—Estoy despierto — respondió Naruto sentándose de inmediato después de todos no todos los días estabas frente a frente a All Might, el héroe Numero 1 de Japón —¡All might!— dijo Naruto entre asombrado e incrédulo

—Eso soy yo— dijo el señalándose con el pulgar — Gracias a kami te encuentras bien, eso es excelente — dijo All Might con su sonrisa patentada — Disculpa por haberte comprometido durante la mi caza de villano — coloco su mano en su frente junto donde comienza su cabellera dándole un aire pensativo —Errores como esos no son mi estilo pero esta es una tierra extraña para mí y además estoy fuera de camara, pero mi éxito aquí es todo gracias a ti después de todo he atrapado al villano— dijo sacando una botella de gaseosa en la cual se podía ver dos ojos y el resto un líquido verdoso

" _Si tan solo Izuzu estuviera aquí_ " pensó Naruto todavía en asombro ante la figura de All Might " _rápido antes que se vaya_ " se dijo mientras buscaba una libreta —Un autógrafo— se dijo pero se detuvo al darse cuenta que una libreta ya había sido firmado por el

—Ya terminado con esto, ahora debo entregar a este sujeto a las autoridades — comento All Might mientras le daba la espalda —Puedes verme de nuevo en la tele— le dijo dándole el pulgar en alto a Naruto

— ¡Espera! ¿Esto es todo?— dijo el decepcionado ante la partida del héroe

—Un profesional no solo combate villanos si no también el tiempo— le respondió el mientras se agachaba claramente preparándose para su famoso salto estratosférico

" _Espera necesito preguntarte algo, y tu eres el único que puede responderlo_ " pensó Naruto mientras salía en dirección de All Might

— ¡Hasta la próxima!— grito el mientras salía disparado al aire —Gracias por tu apoyo

—Ahhhh— fue el grito que llamo la atención de All Might que bajo su mirada observando al chico al que chico que había salvado aferrado a su pierna

—¡Hey!— dijo el comenzando sacudir su pierna —Libérame, tanto entusiasmo es un poco exagerado.

—¡Si me suelto ahora muero!— grito Naruto causando que All Might notara la altura a la que iban.

—Cierto tienes razón.

—Necesito…Necesito preguntarte… algo importante— dijo el luchando con la corriente de viento que abría su boca y sus ojos haciéndole difícil hablar.

—Bien, Bien, solo hazme un favor y cierra los ojos y la boca— dijo All Might mientras una gota de sangre se escapaba de su boca " _maldición_ ".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Para Momo Yaoyorozu la ciudad siempre era un burbujear de vida, miles de personas caminando sumergidos en sus pensamientos o en alegres conversaciones siempre le llamaban la atención más aun los diferentes Quirk que estos poseían, pero la verdadera razón por la que ella le gustaba escaparse a la ciudad era la posibilidad de ver a los Héroes en acción y la solo ida de verlos pelear la hacía emocionarse.

— Señorita Yaoyorozu— la llamo su acompañante, uno de los sirvientes de su madre y uno de los pocos que guardaba silencio cada vez que ella se escapaba de la mansión sin permiso —Creo que es hora de regresar, su madre ya debe estar pronto a regresar— comento el

—Vamos Alfred, todavía no hemos visto nada interesante— dijo ella poniendo mala cara después de todo quería ver algo interesante —además ya escuchaste a los transeúntes All Might está en la zona

—Ciertamente señorita

—Y quiero verlo después de todo este año entrare a U.A— dijo ella cerrando sus ojos y haciendo un puño emocionada pero la falta de repuesta de su acompañante causo su curiosidad

—¿Alfred?— dijo ella girándolo a ver solo para encontrarse con el hombre totalmente paralizado con ambos ojos abiertos de par en par mientras señalaba algo a su espaldas —¿Eh?—dijo ella sin entender la actitud de su acompañante pero sintió todo su cuerpo congelarse cuando sintió algo tomarla por la espalda

—Todo un buen cuerpo— dijo una voz siniestra mientras la hacía su prisionera

—¡AHHHHHHHHH!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

—Eso fue aterrador— fue lo primero que dijo Naruto apenas aterrizaron en la azotea de un edificio mientras besada cómicamente el piso de este como agradeciendo que había llegado con vida —Prometo no volver a abandonarte suelo— le dijo el al techo del edificio

—Con suerte las personas de abajo te ayudaran a salir de aquí— dijo All Migth mientras estiraba sus brazos —Ya que yo no tengo tiempo

—¡Espera!

—¡No!, yo no esperare— respondió acercándose a la reja que cubría el borde de la azotea preparándose para saltar de ella

—Incluso sin un Quirk— comenzó a hablar Naruto — ¿puedo llegar a ser un Hero?— fue su pregunta mientras dejaba caer su mirada — ¿¡Puede alguien sin un Quirk convertirse en un héroe como tú!?

—Los quirks son…— comenzó a hablar All Migth pero un dolor en su pecho le hizo comprender que su tiempo se había agotado " _No maldición_ " pensó el sintiendo su fuerza abandonarlo

—Porque tengo un sueño…No la palabra correcta seria fui heredado un sueño, ser el mejor héroe que existe, pero alguien como yo que no posee un Quirk… siempre fui ignorado y menospreciado por ello pero siempre he creído que salvar vidas es lo más cool que alguien puede hacer… antes quise ser un policía…pero ahora ser un héroe es mi única opción…ser un héroe con una sonrisa sin miedo — dijo Naruto antes de levantar su mirada para ver a All Might —Quiere ser el héroe más fuerte, como t…— pero no pudo terminar ya que la figura delante de él no era la figura musculosa e imponente de All Might, delante de él estaba un hombre raquítico con una cara demacrada —¡EHHHHHH!, espera que se hizo all Might tú no eres All Migth, acaso eres un engaño, una copia, un impostor.

—Yo soy All Might chico— dijo la figura adelante mientras dejaba escapar sangre de su boca

— ¡No jodas!— dijo Naruto sin creerle

—Sabes cómo las personas levantan pecho en las piscinas, es justo como eso

—Imposible.

La figura se dejó caer en el piso sentándose en el mismo mientras reposaba su espalda en la cerca de la azotea — héroe con una sonrisa sin miedo eh…— susurro All Might con voz decaída —has visto al verdadero yo chico, pero no escribas de esto en internet por favor— dijo All Might antes de levantar la camisa mostrando una enorme cicatriz en su pequeño — cinco años atrás un enemigo me hizo esto — señalo la cicatriz que abarcaba todo su pecho, sea lo que fuere de seguro había causado grave daño en el Héroe — mi sistema respiratorio fue casi destruido y me tuvieron que trasplantarme un estomago ya que el mío fue destruido, me he deteriorado por los efectos de todas las cirugías que tuvieron que hacerme y ahora solo puede hacer mi trabajo por un máximo de tres horas al días.

—¡¿Pero cómo?!, en las noticias nunca dijeron nada

—Esto nunca fue hecho público — dijo con seriedad el rubio —yo mismo pedí que no lo hicieran público, un símbolo de paz que salva a las personas con una sonrisa nunca debe ser acobardado por el mal

Naruto solo asintió ante sus palabras

—La razón por la que sonrió es para ocultar la enorme presión y miedo que siento— confeso el símbolo de la paz dejando a un anonado Naruto que no podía creer lo que oía — un profesional debe estar siempre listo para arriesgar su vida, así que sin poder ¿puede uno llegar a ser héroe?, no…no lo creo chico— con solo esas cuatro palabras All Might había derrumbado todo lo que creía…todas sus esperanzas

—Mentira…—susurro el mientras sentía lagrimas comenzar a formarse en sus ojos

—Si deseas ayudar a las personas conviértete en policía como antes habías soñado— le dijo el mientras se levantaba —Los oficiales de custodia de villanos suelen ser ignorados y desmenopreciados pero su trabajo es de admirar— le dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección de la salida de la azotea —No es malo soñar chico…pero a veces es necesario que sea realista— fue lo último que le dijo ante de salir del lugar

—Mentiroso— susurro Naruto mientras controlaba sus lágrimas, no iba a llorar, después de todo era algo que él ya sabía, algo que era la puta verdad sin Quirk su sueño solo sería eso un sueño no había forma de que entrara en U.A. —Maldito fraude de Símbolo de la Paz— susurro el al terminar de limpiar la última lagrima de su rostro levantando su mirada al cielo en busca de resolución, nadie le decía a Uzumaki Naruto que podía y que no podía hacer, ni siquiera All Migth —Me convertiré en Héroe cueste lo que cueste, después de todo Naruto Uzumaki nunca rompe sus promesas— susurro el mientras un recuerdo del pasado llegaba a su mente

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

—Ya no tengo tiempo— susurro All Might mientras se agarra la cicatriz en su pecho, lidiar con ese fan lo había dejado agotado y ahora un pobre inocente pagaría las consecuencias de su descuido ya que para su desgracia había perdido la botella donde había atrapado al hombre barro y ahora estaba libre en plena calle de la ciudad haciendo estragos a diestra y siniestra, nadie podía pararlo era muy ágil, muy fuerte para los héroes novatos que intentaban detenerlo y no sabían cómo y para complicar la situación había secuestrado el cuerpo de una chica, una estudiante de secundaria que se intentaba liberar pero sin éxito alguno " _que patético soy_ " penso el agarrándose con más fuerza su pecho " _patético_ "

—No sirve de nada— dijo una de los héroes en la escena, uno de los bomberos encargados de apaciguar los incendios que estaba causando la bestia —ninguno d nosotros puede pararlo, solo tenemos que aguantar hasta que alguien con el Quirk correcto aparezca.

—hasta entonces mantened al daño al mínimo, alguien aparecerá, solo necesitamos que la chica aguante un poco más— agrego él ya que no sabía que la chica estaba a punto de perder la conciencia y si lo hacía perdería su vida ya que la masa tomaría control completo de su cuerpo

— ¡Diantres!— dijo otro Héroe uno con aspecto musculoso de seguro su Quirk tenía alguna relación con fuerza —Si tan solo tuviera la fuerza para mandarlo a volar— dijo el causando que All Might bajara su mirada

" _Aquí no puedo hacer nada_ " fue su pensamiento

...

 _Sus secuaces se rieron junto a el —Mírenlo un tercer año y todavía no puede aceptar la realidad, acéptalo estúpido nunca entraras a U.A._

" _Estúpido Kacchan_ " pensó Naruto mientras sacudía el recuerdo de su mente ya estaba lo suficientemente deprimido como para pensar en las estúpidas palabras de su compañero de clases, aunque en el fondo sabía que tenía razón no iba a dejarse ser pisoteado por alguien como Bakugo, no cuando su sueño era más importante que su vida " _solo necesito prepararme y podre entrar a U.A. y callarle la boca a todos esos idiotas incluido All Might, ya veré su cara cuando le muestre que entre a U.A_ " pensó el dibujando una leve sonrisa gracias a su fantasía donde era un Hero burlándose de todos los que lo habían desechado e ignorado " _Ya verán_ " se dijo pateando una lata lo mas lejos posible olvidándose que estaba caminando en plena calle —Lo siento— dijo el al aire pesando que le había pegado a alguien pero rápidamente se percató que la calle estaba vacía ya que todos los transeúntes estaban aglomerados al otro lado de la calle, de la cual salía humo y mucho ruido

— ¿Qué sucederá?— se dijo Naruto comenzando a acercarse a la zona — ¡Tal vez sea un villano o a lo mejor un héroe peleando un villano!— dijo alegre pensando que tal vez podría observar una pelee de nuevo en vivo como esta mañana colándose entre la multitud logro ponerse al frente deteniéndose en seco en el lugar al darse cuenta que era el mismo villano que lo había atacado a él minutos atrás.

" _No puede ser, All Might lo atrapo_ " pensó Naruto viendo como la bestia causaba alboroto sin que nadie hiciera nada, pero la imagen de All Migh colocando la botella de gaseosa en el bolsillo de la pierna de su pantalón la misma pierna a la que él se había aferrado, la misma que sacudió para que él se soltara " _Oh mierda es mi culpa_ " Se dijo al darse cuenta de la verdad, el villano estaba libre de nuevo por que había interferido con la labor de All Might

—Dicen que tiene a una chica de secundaria como rehén— dijo una mujer a un lado suyo a otro transeúnte

" _O dios ¿tiene a alguien?"_ pensó Naruto mientras lo atacaba un sentimiento de terror al recordar como él había estado en esa situación, como no había podido hacer nada y como estuvo a momentos de morir tuvo que aguantar las ganas de vomitar al revivir ese sentimiento perturbador " _Lo siento es mi culpa….y no puedo hacer nada_ "

— ¿Qué esperan lo héroes para hacer algo?— dijo otro señalando al grupo de Héroes que se mantenían a raya de la situación solo observando cómo se desarrollaban los eventos

" _Ellos no pueden hacer nada_ " pensó Naruto al ver al grupo de héroes, nadie era lo suficientemente fuerte para acabar con esa cosa, solo All Might podría hacer algo…pero el All Might que lo dejo en la azotea apenas y podría con un cachorro " _Lo siento, lo siento solo aguanta, alguien vendrá, un héroe te ayudara_ " rogo Naruto ya que él tampoco podría hacer nada

—¡Ayuda!— fue el grito desesperado de la chica que había logrado liberar su rostro de la masa era linda con pelo negro en una coleta pero en esos momentos lo único que podia ver reflejado en su cara era terror y miedo—¡Alguien…cualquiera sálveme por favor!— volvió a implorar mientras extendía su brazo intentando salir del cuerpo del villano que luchaba para mantenerla quieta —¡No quiere Morir, No quiere Morir…!POR FAVOR AYUDA!— fue su último grito desesperado antes de ser consumida de nuevo por el villano que solo se rio ante las palabras desesperadas de su victima

" _No quiero morir, todavía no, por favor que alguien me ayuda, ¡No quiere morir!" fue su ultimo pensamiento, su ultima desesperación ¿de verdad ese era el fin?_

" _No"_ pensó Naruto recordando su situación minutos atrás

— _No importa en qué tipo de problemas estés— dijo la voz de su amigo mientras le mostraba el video que más había visto —Él te salvara con una sonrisa_

De repente el rostro de la chica no era mismo rostro lindo sino que era la cara de su Amigo Izuku implorando por su vida, rogando no morir y antes de darse cuenta su cuerpo está moviéndose por su cuenta, saltando la barrera para salir corriendo en dirección del villano, no sabía cómo, no sabía por qué pero su cuerpo se había movido solo, no importase que no pudiera hacer nada, que a lo mejor moriría a manos de esta cosa, que no tuviera un Quirk pero en su mente estaba claro que tenía que hacer algo para salvar a la chica, la misma chica que estaba en esa situación por su culpa.

— _un profesional debe estar siempre listo para arriesgar su vida, así que sin poder ¿puede uno llegar a ser héroe?, no…no lo creo chico—_

— ¡Con un carajo!— grito el recordando las palabras doloras del Héroe numero 1 mientras se quitaba el bolso para tenerlo en su mano —¡Púdrete All Might, púdranse Héroes de mierda!— grito corriendo en dirección de la masa que fue sorprendido al sentir en su cara el impacto de un bolso repleto de útiles y cuadernos escolares

" _Patético, Yagi_ " susurro la voz de una mujer en su mente " _incluso el chico sin Quirk hace lo que tú no puedes_ "

— ¡Chico regresa!, ¡no hagas una estupidez!, !Detente!— fueron los gritos de los héroes al percatarse de la interferencia del rubio que los ignoro por completo.

" _Te salvare_ " pensó el mientras se abalanzada sobre el villano, específicamente en su abdomen donde tenía a rehén a la cica " _Te salvare así me cueste la vida_ " fue su pensamiento mientras impactaba la masa y abrazaba a la chica, gracias a una combinación del momento de su carrera y la baja densidad del cuerpo del hombre de barro su impacto fue lo suficientemente fuerte para atravesar el cuerpo del villano llevándose con él a la chica que cubrió con su cuerpo antes de recibir el impacto del duro y frio asfalto por completo en su espalda evitando que la chica recibiera daño alguno

— ¿Estas bien?— pregunto el a la chica que lo miro antes de negar con su cabeza enterrando su rostro en su pecho claramente aterrada —No tienes que tener… Te protegeré y esa es una promesa— le dijo Naruto mientras la chica levantaba su rostro mirando la cara del rubio notando la enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto —Y yo nunca rompo mi promesas— le aseguro el causando un pequeño rubor en la chica que solo pudo asentir

—¡TU!— dijo la bestia al darse cuenta que había sido arrebatado de su huésped —¡TU MALDITO MOCOSO DE NUEVO!— dijo el enfurecido acerándose lentamente al rubio que rápidamente se levantó protegiendo la figura de la chica con su cuerpo

—¡La quieres a ella pues tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver!— le grito el rubio mientras se ponía en posición de pelea como muchas veces le había instruido su maestro

— ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!— se rio el villano mientras se expandía alcanzando un tamaño tres veces a la del rubio —Gracias a ti tendré mi venganza por lo de ahora— le dijo con una dulce sonrisa saboreando el dolor que le causaría —Después de todo ni tu ni nadie puede vencerme

— ¿Acaso quiere Morir ese chico?— dijo uno de los héroes congelado en su lugar —Morirá por nada— dijo atemorizado sabiendo que no podía hacer nada

Pero antes de que el villano pudiera hacer su asalto sobre el chico una sombra cayó del cielo justo delante del villano

—Nunca se me debe olvidar que debo practicar lo que predico— dijo la enorme figura de All Might que había aparecido en la escena de la nada

—¡All Might!— fue el grito en cadena del público presente en la escena

— ¡UN PROFESIONAL DEBE ESTAR SIEMPRE LISTO PARA ARRIESGAR SU VIDA!— grito el mientras saltaba al aire alzando su puño

—¡DETROIT SMASH!— grito el mientras impactaba s puño con todas su fuerza en la cara del villano causando una enorme onda de presión de aire gracias a la fuerza del golpe y que el villano desapareciera como polvo

—Cúbrete— dijo rápidamente Naruto mientras le daba la espalda All Might mientras abrazaba a la chica que fue tomada por sorpresa, todo esto para evitar que saliera lastimada gracias a la presión del aire.

— ¿Estas bien?— le volvió a preguntar Naruto mirando el rostro avergonzado de la chica que solo pudo asentir todavía sin encontrar su voz antes de ser recibidos por gotas de lluvia que comenzaron a caer cada vez con más fuerza —¿Lluvia?— dijo confundido Naruto

—Cambio el clima con un solo golpe de sus puños— dijo el público — ¡Increíble!, ese es el poder de All Might

—Toma— dijo Naruto mientras se quitaba la chaqueta de su uniforme habiendo notado el estado de la ropa de la chica, su uniforme había sido destrozado en varias parte, sus pantimedias habían sido rotas y su camisa muy dañada exponiendo parte de su estómago y con la lluvia no sería tiempo de que se viera toda su ropa interior gracias a la transparencia que tomaría su camisa blanca —Cúbrete— le ordeno Naruto mientras colocaba la chaqueta en los hombros de la chica ayudándola a colocársela —con esto no verán nada

— ¿Por qué?— dijo ella todavía confundida — ¿Por qué me ayudaste?¿por qué me salvaste?

—Bueno— dijo rascándose su mejilla avergonzadamente —No podía dejar a una chica tan linda como tú en manos de ese rufián— comento el rubio con una sonrisa causando un sonrojo en ella —además esa cosa me había atacado antes y se lo que se siente estar en su garras y como sabrás no es nada agradable— le dijo el levantándose mientras le extendía la mano a la chica para ayudarla a levantarse —Además tu grito de auxilio despertó algo en mí, no podía quedarme hay sin hacer nada cuando todos los héroes solo miraban mientras morías

—Gracias, gracia por salvarme y por protegerme— dijo ella tomando su mano

—No hay que agradecer, después de todo una promesa es una promesa— dijo Naruto con su mejor sonrisa mientras la lluvia paraba y el sol del atardecer se volvía a mostrar reflejándose en el cabello del chico dándole un aire bastante cool o como ella luego se referiría un aire de Heroe

...

Después de la intervención de All Might la situación volvió a la normalidad, los héroes lograron recolectar los restos esparcidos del villano y entregarlo a la policía en custodia, al parecer esa no era la primera vez que se villano atacaba ya que habían recibidos varios reportes la semana anterior.

Con respecto al Rubio los héroes no esperaron para sermonearlo claramente enojados con su comportamiento imprudente

—No había necesidad alguna que te pusieras en riesgo— le dijo uno de los héroes mientras lo mirada reprochadamente mientras era atendido por uno de las paramédicos que había llegado a la escena —La situación estaba bajo control

—Bajo control mi trasero— murmuro el rubio

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—¡Bajo control mi trasero!— le respondió con voz alzada al héroe mientras lo miraba a los ojos con furia —Controlado un carajo, ustedes estaban hay parados acobardados como unos bebes mirando como ella perdía su vida sin hacer absolutamente nada, así que si quieres regañarme, insultarme o lo que sea hazlo porque lo que tengo delante mío no es un héroe sino un puto cobarde que le aterro salvar la vida de una chica, el cual su palabra me vale cero, patético— termino de decir Naruto furioso al héroe restregándole la verdad a héroe mientras apartaba su rostro

—Mocoso— murmuro el héroe alejándose apenado sabiendo muy bien que el chico tenía razón

—Creo que fuiste un poco duro con ellos— les dijo la paramédico que había terminado su chequeo

—Solo les dije la verdad— " _de la misma forma que me la dio All Might"_

—Tal vez sea cierto, pero recuerdo que ellos arriesgan su vida para mantenernos a salvos, ¿así que no seas tan rudo ok?— le dijo la paramédico mientras le dama una palmaditas en la cabeza

—Bien— dijo Naruto apartando la cara apenado ante el gesto cariñoso de la señora no estando acostumbrados a tales muestras de afecto

—con respecto a ti jovencito te encuentras saludable y sin daño grave, pero los morados en tu cuerpo me preocupan un poco ¿te los causo el criminal?— pregunto ella fijándose en su ojo morado gracias a Bakugo

—No, eso los tenia de antes— dijo el de forma sincera —estuve en una pelea antes de estar aquí jejeje— dijo rascándose la nuca apenado mientras se reía ante la cara de decepción de la paramédico

— ¡Jóvenes!— dijo ella exasperada sacando un envase de su caja de trabajo —toma esta pomada para los golpes, úntate un poco en cada morado antes de dormir y en una semana no tendrás nada— le dijo ella pasándole el medicamente al rubio que lo recibió agradecido pero sabiendo que no era necesario ya que mañana en la mañana no tendría nada de esos morados, así de asombroso era el.

—¿Cómo esta ella?— dijo señalando a la chica de pelo negra que había ayudado, esta era atacada por un centenar de abrazos y caricias de una señora un poco mayor con cabello negro y cierto parecido a la chica la cual de seguro esa su madre que había llegado a ver su hija mientras un hombre con uniforme de sirviente miraba la escena sonriente observando lo incomodidad de la chica ante la muestra de amor público de su madre " _debe sentirse bien_ " pensó Naruto un poco triste sabiendo que él no tenía a nadie que se preocupara por su bienestar peor aun no habría nadie quien lloraba en su entierro.

— ¿ella?— dijo la paramédico confirmando la persona mientras se levantaba claramente habiendo terminado su trabajo —Nada grave gracias a dios, solo un par de rasguños el susto y un mal recuerdo que tendrá por el resto de su vida— agrego ella —pero no tienes que preocuparte chico gracias a All Might ese villano no volverá a ver la luz del día tú y tu amiga podrán dormir seguros — dijo ella alegra intentando animar al rubio antes de alejarse dejándolo solo en sus pensamientos

" _¿un mal recuerdo? Eh_ " se dijo el bufando, de esos él ya tenía de sobra no necesitaba uno más a su colección. Volvió a mirar a la chica observando que se encontraba en buen estado mientras escuchaban con atención algo que le decía la señora que la miraba preocupada

" _creo que es hora de volver a casa_ " pensó el rubio sintiéndose un poco incómodo por las muestras de afectos de la familia de la chica " _Aquí no hay más nada que hacer_ " se dijo en referencia a los policías, bomberos y héroes que rondaban el lugar limpiando y volviendo a colocar todo en orden, pero antes de que pudiera levantarse de la camilla donde estaba una mano se posó en su hombro desde la espalda

—disculpe la interrupción joven ¿pero me permite un minuto de su tiempo?— dijo la voz de un hombre de forma cordial, rápidamente Naruto se giró a mirar la voz dándose cuenta que pertenecía al hombre con uniforme de sirviente que hasta hace momentos atrás había estado acompañando la familia de la chica, " _como llego hasta aquí sin darme cuenta_ " pensó Naruto observando la aparecían del recién llegado, era un hombre mayor de aproximadamente unos cincuenta años con pelo castaño el cual ya mostraba varias canas acompañando su apesto un bigote bien cuidado.

— ¿quién eres tú?

—Oh perdone mis malos modales joven— dijo el señor quitando su mano de Naruto para colocarse delante —mi nombre es Alfred sirviente de la familia Yaoyorozu- dijo el haciendo una pequeña reverencia a Naruto como su costumbre dictaba.

—mucho gusto Alfred mi nombre Naruto Uzumaki— dijo rascándose la nuca un poco incómodo ante las costumbres del hombre, no todo los días alguien que podía ser su abuelo le hacia una reverencia.

—Todo un placer joven Uzumaki— dijo Alfred —Si me permite un momento de su tiempo mi madame desea charlar con usted unos minutos

— ¿Cuál madame?— pregunto confundido Naruto

—Mi madame la señora Asuka Yaoyorozu, ella es la madre de la señorita Momo...la joven que usted ayudo— respondió Alfred, al parecer la mama de la chica quería hablar con el, ojala no sea para regañarlo pero podía simplemente irse e ignorar la solicitud de ella pero sería de mala educación más a un, un insulto a la chica a que lo miraba esperanzada; dudativo Naruto asintió, Alfred le indico con un gesto que lo siguiera a lo que el rubio asintió siguiéndolo hasta llegar delante de la mujer que detuvo su administración de cariño al notar la presencia de ambos

—Madame el joven Uzumaki como solicito- dijo Alfred presentando al rubio ante la mujer

—Naruto Uzumaki un placer señora— pudo murmurar el rubio sintiéndose nervioso ante la presencia de la dama claramente era alguien de clase alta y con dinero la ropa que llevaba, las prendas que cargaba y sobre todo lo angelical de su rostro indicaban opulencia y hacían que su sola presencia fuera intoxicante para Naruto que tuvo que hacer una reverencia para ocultar el sonrojo que se había echo presente en su cara después de todo él era solo un chico de14 años adolecente con sus hormonas a millón y si le presentaban a tal mujer con ese rostro y ese cuerpo no había posibilidades de que no se sonrojara más aun ante ese aura de sensualidad que emitía

—fu fu fu, que joven tan educado— dijo ella con una sonrisa acercándose al rubio —eres todo una ternura— dijo ella antes de atrapar al rubio en un abrazo maternal mientras acariciaba su pelo como si se tratase de un cachorro.

—¡¿ehh?!— fue lo único que pudo musitar el rubio siendo tomado por sorpresa ante la actitud de la mujer la cual había causado que toda su cara tuviera el color de un tomate.

— ¡MAMA!—interrumpió la chica avergonzada ante el comportamiento imperdonable de su madre ¿por qué siempre la hacía pasar estas vergüenzas?

—fu fu fu que ternura— dijo ella soltándolo dejándolo completamente apenado —mira su sonrojo no te parece adorable Alfred.

—Ciertamente madame— dijo Alfred seriamente, acostumbrado a estas escenas.

—hey no soy ningún bebe más respeto por favor— dijo un avergonzado Naruto intentando recobrar su honor y su hombría.

—fu fu que mono— dijo la mujer cubriendo su boca con una mano ocultando su risa, antes de tomar una actitud algo más seria arrodillándose delante del rubio colocando su frente en el piso sin importarle en lo más mínimo sus costosas vestimentas —un millón de gracias joven Uzumaki por salvar la vida de mi hija la familia Yaoyorozu y yo tienen una deuda de por vida por lo que has hecho ya que mi pequeña significa todo para mí— dijo la mujer desde el suelo en agradecimiento a las acciones del rubio el cual había quedado sorprendido ante tal acto de sumisión tomándolo completamente por sorpresa ya que nunca hubiera esperado que alguien como ella se arrodillara ante alguien como él un simple estudiante de secundaria.

Luego de un momento de silencio Naruto se agacho colocando su mano en el hombro de la mujer sabiendo muy bien que no era necesario que hiciera eso él no se lo merecía —no hay nada de que agradecerme señora después todo All Might fue el que detuvo al villano, el que salvo su hija, yo solo soy estudiante de secundaria— la mujer solo levanto su vista incrédula.

—mentiroso— intervino la voz de la chica llamando la atención de ambos —es cierto que All Might destruyo esa cosa, pero fuiste tú quien me salvo cuando nadie más pudo... fuiste tú el único que arriesgo su vida para salvar la mía...tal vez seas solo un estudiante pero fuiste el único con las agallas para hacer algo entre todos esos héroes— termino de decir la chica dándose cuenta de la mirada fija del rubio el pequeño rubor que había causado sus palabras en la cara del chico que nunca antes había escuchados tales palabras de aprecio.

—Ni yo pude haberlo dicho mejor— dijo la mujer levantándose del suelo mientras agarraba a su hija en un abrazo —esa es mi pequeña Momo— dijo ella mientras restregaba su mejilla en la de su hija.

—Mama— dijo ella totalmente apena de ser tratada como un bebe.

—como dijo mi querida hija joven Uzumaki, tú fuiste quien salvaste la vida de mi hija así que como agradecimiento por tus actos pídeme lo que sea y te lo concederé después de todo la vida de mi hija no tiene precio y es lo menos que puedo hacer por alguien que la haya salvado— aseguro la dama con mirada seria claramente lo que había dicho era la pura verdad.

—¿Lo que sea?— pregunto Naruto sin poder creerlo todavía mientras un millón de ideas surgían en su mente un regalo costoso, un viaje a otro pais...un beso de la hermosa mujer…

—Lo que sea— contesto la señora de forma sensual causando que un hilo de sangre se escapara de la nariz del inocente adolecente.

" _vamos Naruto cero pensamientos pervertidos_ " se dijo sacudiendo su cabeza recobrando su compostura sabiendo muy bien que pedir.

—Con un gracias me basta señora— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa recordando las palabras de su amigo, un héroe de verdad no salva vidas por fama, ni por dinero, ni por favores lo hacía por que podía ya que era su deber ya que con un gran poder también viene una gran responsabilidad.

— ¿Seguro joven?— pregunto la mujer un poco sorprendida por la respuesta del chico que claramente había entendido el significado detrás de sus palabras, con todo el dinero que tenía su familia no había nada que no pudieran otorgarle al rubio.

—si señora— aseguro Naruto con una sonrisa.

—pues bien joven Uzumaki, gracias por salvar mi hija.

— gracias— dijo la chica sorprendida por la humildad del rubio el cual había dejado una buena impresión en sus libros.

—jeje un placer— dijo el un poco apenado —ya se está haciendo tarde y tengo que regresar a casa— dijo Naruto comenzando a alejarse de la familia en un intento de ir a su casa pero antes de que pudiera dar el primer paso una mano lo detuvo.

—No tan rápido joven— dijo la mujer —permítenos llevarte a tu casa— dijo señalando a una lujosa limo que estaba estacionada al otro lado de la calle.

Su boca nunca antes se había abierto tanto como en ese momento.

...

" _Wow_ " eran las palabras en la mente del rubio mientras escaneaba de arriba abajo la limosina por dentro, nunca antes había visto una, más aun montarse en una, olvida eso… nunca se había montado en un carro punto y final, los asientos de cueros que parecía envolverlo en una nube el televisor en la pared y los refrigerios harían de esto una experiencia inolvidable. Del otro lado de su asiento estaba Momo mirando las cara de asombro del rubio haciéndolo un poco de gracias las emociones que en ella se reflejaban, al otro extremo de la limo estaba la señora Asuka hablando animadamente por su teléfono celular mientras Alfred le acompañaba.

—Hey rubio dime ¿Qué te parece?— llamo Momo a Naruto que salió de su transe para mirarla. Momo Yaoyorozu era la hija de Asuka y Shinji Yaoyorozu de pelo negro azabache largo atado en una coleta y ojos grises le daba un aspecto bastante agradable en conjunto al mechón de pelo que dejaba caer en su rostro; de piel de color porcelana y figura definida la hacían una chica bastante atractiva ante los ojos del rubio que a su parecer la consideraba la chica más bonita que había visto en su cortad edad de 14 años y si su madre era una referencia no podía esperar verla en el bombón que se convertiría " _malos pensamientos, malos pensamientos_ ".

— ¡Esta de lujo!— dijo el rubio refiriéndose a la limosina y no a sus pensamientos —¿Vas a la escuela en esto todos los días?

—Con regularidad— respondió ella un poco avergonzada ante la reacción alegre del rubio.

—Wow, ojala yo tuviera una limo— dijo el con una sonrisa pensando que sería bastante cómodo llegar en ella a tener que caminar como tenía que hacer el todos los días.

—No es para tanto— le aseguro ella alegre — ¿piensas entrar en U.A?— pregunto ella cambiando el tema completamente deseando saber si el chico tenía pensado convertirse en Héroe como ella después de su acto de valor no creía que el chico tuviera otra carrera en mente.

—Por supuesto que si— aseguro el rubio mientras alzaba su puño cerrado lleno de emoción habiendo olvidado por completo la palabras de All Might, si pudo salvar la vida de esta chica podía convertirse en Héroe —Seré el mejor Héroe de todos y eso es una promesa

Momo solo pudo sonreír ante la energía y seguridad que irradiaba el chico, ciertamente no le faltaba valor ni ganas — ¿ya comenzaste a estudiar, he escuchado que el examen de ingreso es muy rudo?— dijo ella apenas termino su frase mando el estado de ánimo del chico, de las nubes al subterráneo

—Ni que lo digas…arg— dijo el ahora deprimido recordando muy bien que su promedio apestaba para entrar en U.A. —Mi promedio apesta si no estudio y logro subirlo antes de terminar este año no poder ni siquiera tomar el examen de entrada

—Oh, perdón— dijo ella un poco apenada no habiendo esperado esa reacción por parte del chico pero ya tenía la solución a sus problemas — ¿si quieres te puedo ayudar a estudiar?— le ofrecio la chica —mi maestro dice que soy muy buena explicando

— ¿En serio me ayudarías?— pregunto el rubio saliendo de su depresión incrédulo ante la oferta de la chica, si alguien más inteligente que él le ayuda de seguro subía su promedio, la chica solo asintió — ¿De verdad, sin engaños o bromas, me ayudarías?

—Si— respondió ella sinceramente

—Gracias, gracia, gracias— dijo el rubio entre lágrimas cómicas mientras envolvía a la chica en un abrazo causando que la cabeza de la chica se tornara del color de un tomate —gracias, gracias momo eres todo un ángel— dijo el rubio alegre pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de un flash

Click

Sonó el flash de la cámara del teléfono celular de Asuka que miraba la escena delante de ella con una mano en su mejilla —No son todo una ternura Alfred — dijo la señora mientras le mostraba la foto capturada

—Ciertamente son adorables mi señora— respondió sin emociones el sirviente

—Espera que Shinji ves la foto— dijo ella con una risita

— ¡Mama ni se te ocurra!— grito momo lanzándose sobre su madre en un intento inútil de arrebatarle el teléfono para borrar la fotografía, luego de un par de forcejeos fallidos la chica regreso a su asiento sin éxito alguno

—Lo siento— dijo el rubio bajando la mirada sabiendo que era culpa suya que la chica estuviera avergonzada —No fue mi intención…es solo que cuando me dijiste que me ayudarías me alegre demasiado… nadie antes se me había ofrecido en ayudarme — dijo sinceramente el rubio

—No tienes que disculparte— le respondió ella sonriendo calmando a su compañero —Mi mama es un poco excéntrica y sobreprotectora pero todo lo que hace lo hace porque me ama— le aseguro ella, la imagen de una mujer de pelo verde y un chico de pelo verde surgieron en su mente.

—En eso tienes razón— dijo Naruto rascándose la nunca todas las madres eran así

—Antes que se olvide intercambiemos numero para planear nuestro horarios de estudio— agrego momo sacando su teléfono celular mirando expectante al rubio que sacara el suyo para intercambiar sus números

—Eh…. — dijo el rubio nervioso —No tengo teléfono— dijo el bajando su mirada apenado sin querer decir que no podía costearse ni mantener uno.

—Oh no sabía— pero antes de poder presionar sobre el tema para averiguar el por qué la voz del chofer interrumpió su charla al mismo tiempo que la limosina se detenía

—Ya llegamos madame— dijo el chofer

— ¡Excelente!— dijo ella alegre — ¿Aquí es donde vives Joven Uzumaki?— dijo ella señalado el edifico delante de la limo el cual no parecía muy bien cuidado ni muy seguro

—Si señora— dijo el abriendo la puerta de la lima —Gracias por el aventón— dijo el bajándose de la misma pero fue detenido por Asuka

—Joven Uzumaki, si me permites me gustaría acompañarte ya que me gustaría hablar con madre o tu padre para agradecerles por tener un hijo maravilloso como tú y contarles los actos heroicos de hoy— dijo la mujer mientras comenzaba a bajarse pero fue detenida por el rubio

—No es necesario señora Asuka, mis padres no están en estos momentos— mintió el —no tiene por qué tomarse la molestia

—Oh— dijo ella sin haber pensado en ello pero rápidamente se le ocurrió una solución fácil a su contratiempo —Si no están es una pena, pero podrías darme su número asi puedo hablar con ellos.

El semblante de Naruto se entristeció sabiendo la verdad y que ellos se enterarían, no le gustaban que le dieran pena, ya había tenido suficiente de eso para todo una vida — no es necesario señora mis padres no podrán responderle— le aseguro el intentando ignorar la solicitud

—Claro que es necesario, insisto, me gustaría hablar con ellos

—Pues tendrá que esperar un largo tiempo señora, ya que soy huérfano— respondió el por fin cerrando sus ojos para evitar las miradas de lastimas de la mujer

—Oh ya veo— dijo ella luego de un momento de silencio mientras digería las palabras del rubio —claramente no espera eso— aseguro ella con una sonrisa sabiendo muy bien cómo manejar estas situación —Mis más sinceras disculpas Joven Uzumaki no estaba informada de ello, Momo despídete del joven— dijo ella antes de ingresar a la limo dejando a su hija saliera a despedirse de Naruto que todavía se sentía incomodo

—Perdón— susurro ella —aquí tienes tu chaqueta— le dijo ella extendiendo la chaqueta del uniforme

—Bótala— dijo el— ya no sirve vez— dijo el señalando varios rasguños en la tela que habían vuelto inútil la prenda —ademas tengo un montón de esas en mi closet— dijo el sonriente.

—Ya veo— respondió momo —¿Nos vemos el sábado en la biblioteca a las 8:00 am?

—Sábado a las 8:00 am— le aseguro el levantando el pulgar.

—Hasta entonces— dijo ingresando en la limo con su madre que apenas cerró la puerta volvió a arrancar en dirección seguramente de su hogar.

Sin más que hacer el rubio comenzó a subir las escaleras del edifico donde vivía en dirección de su apartamento correspondiente tal vez no fuera el mejor lugar pero era su hogar, cerró la puerta del condominio sin notar el par de ojos que lo seguían detenidamente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

—Estoy en casa— grito el apenas entro en el pequeño apartamento que llamaba hogar, con una habitación, un baño, una cocina y un pequeño espacio que funcionaba como sala de estar ese trozo de espacio era la vivienda del rubio, la única vivienda que podía costearse con su trabajo de medio tiempo, no era mucho pero era su hogar.

Lanzo su morral en el único sofá que ocupaba la sala mientras abría la nevera en busca de una taza de ramen instantáneo.

—Miso o carne — dijo el pensativo decidiéndose por el de miso mientras colocaba la tetera de agua a hervir en la esperas de los 3 minutos infernales, para aprovechar el tiempo fue a su habitación sacando uno de sus preciados tesoros, una figura de All Might un poco desgastada

—No vas a creerme lo que me paso hoy— comenzó a hablarle a la figura mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá —Primero conocí a All Might y el idiota de kacchan…..

Fin

Capítulo 1

"Sin Quirk"


	2. Uno Para Todos

xxxxxxxxx

— ¿Qué?— dijo Naruto sin poder creer las palabras del hombre sentado en el sofá de la pequeña sala de estar de su apartamento

—Como acabo de decir chico— sonó la solemne voz de All Might que lo miraba profundamente en su forma real o como él había comenzado a llamarla su forma demacrada — Puedes llegar a ser un héroe

Un pequeño tic se formó en el ojo del chico mientras contenía su ira mientras recordaba las pablaras hirientes que el héroe número uno había dicho el día anterior, pero antes de responderle de forma grosera tomo una bocanada de aire calmándose, ¿Qué había producido este cambio de parecer en el Héroe Numero uno?, el mismo que le había asegurado que no podría convertirse en héroe sin Quirk, ¿porque ahora si creía que podía ser uno de ellos? — ¿Por qué ahora sí?, tú mismo ayer me dijiste que afrontara la realidad que ser un héroe seria solo un sueño

All Might bajo su mirada al suelo de la sala apenado y arrepentido de las palabras que lamentablemente había dicho al chico, podía entender su enojo al tener en su sala al hombre que había destruido su sueño, pero luego de lo de ayer necesitaba decirle la verdad —De todas las personas ayer en la escena fuiste tú y solamente tú, el único sin Quirk, el único que actuó entro tantos héroes— dijo All Might levantándose del sofá acercándose al rubio —Todos los grandes Héroes mostraron vestigios de grandeza incluso de niños— coloco ambas manos en los hombros de Naruto mientras fijaba sus ojos hundidos en los azules del chico —Muchos de ellos alegaron que sus cuerpos simplemente se movieron antes de pensarlo

Naruto solo puedo abrir sus ojos de par en par, sabiendo que eso fue exactamente lo que le sucedió, cuando decidió salvar a Momo, un impulso que lo obligo a actuar un impulso que lo empujo hacer lo que hizo.

— ¿Eso fue lo que te paso cierto?— pregunto, Naruto solo pudo asentir con la cabeza —Por eso creo que puedes ser un Héroe,… un Héroe digno de heredar mi poder

—¡¿EH?!— dijo Naruto tomando completamente fuera de base, lo de ser Héroes podía entenderlo, pero Heredar su poder, ¿A qué se refería? — ¿Heredar tu poder?— repitió Naruto confundido

—Te estoy preguntando si quieres aceptar mi poder— le dijo el Héroe mientras lo señalaba con su dedo índice —Mi Quirk chico te pregunto si lo quieres.

— ¿Cómo?— dijo más confundido Naruto —No sé de qué hablas viejo pero un Quirk no puede pasarse así como así.

All Might pareció no escucharlo ya que siguió hablando —Los tabloides les gusta apostar a adivinarlo "super fuerza", "Super Boost" y yo suelo evitar la pregunta en las entrevistas con una broma o cambiando de tema, porque All Might, el símbolo de la paz, tiene que aparentar ser un Hero natural pero cuando la verdad es que mi Quirk fue pasado a mí, como la torcha olímpica.

— ¿Pasado?— dijo Naruto sin creerlo — ¿como si fuera una herencia?

—exacto, y ahora puede que sea tu turno.

—Aguántate un segundo…— dijo Naruto tomando asiento sin creerlo lo escuchado —Me estás viendo la cara de tonto ¿verdad?— le pregunto al Héroe

— ¿De verdad dudas de mí? — dijo All Might a lo que el rubio contesto moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo " _Mocoso_ " pensó Héroe —Tal vez tenga muchos secretos pero nunca miento— le aseguro —Tengo la habilidad de transferir mi poder ese es el Quirk que herede, el cual es llamado… UNO PARA TODOS— dijo de forma dramática All Might abriendo la palma de su mano delante de Naruto

—Uno para todos…—susurro Naruto escuchando por primera vez lo que muchos periodistas y fanáticos habían intentado averiguar durante toda su vida.

—la primera persona cultivo su poder pasándoselo a otro, el siguiente lo refina y lo transfiere nuevamente creando un ciclo donde el poder crece y cada vez se hace más fuerte de esta forma aquellos que gritan por ser salvados y aquellos con corazones valientes se unen para crear un red cristalina de poder— termino de decir All Might mientras extendía la mano a Naruto

— ¿No lo comprendo, por qué yo?

—Tal vez seas un chico sin Quirk un mero estudiante… pera ayer vi algo que no había visto en mucho tiempo un héroe verdadero entre decenas de héroes ¿me crees ahora?— Naruto solo asintió mirando directamente los ojos de All Might mientras un millón de preguntas surgían en su mente mientras un miedo como nunca antes comenzaba a expandirse en su estómago, acaso tenia lo que se necesitaba, ¿podía tomar ese poder que le ofrecían?¿Podía ser como el hombre delante? ¿podía llegar a ser un símbolo de la paz? Las dudas del pasado y las voces llenas de disgusto y desprecio comenzaban a inundar su mente

" _Idiota"_

" _Suicídate"_

" _Mejor tírate de un puente"_

" _EL rubio cree que puede ser Héroe, jajaja un bueno para nada sin Quirk como tú nunca llegara a ser nadie en la vida"_

" _¿Qué abre echo yo en otra vida para merecer un fracasado como el en mi escuela?"_

" _De seguro sus padres los abandonaron por qué no lo soportaban"_

" _Que decepción y tenía altas esperanza en el pero alguien así nunca llegara a ser algo en la vida"_

—Pero claro todo depende de ti chico ¿Qué dices?— pregunto All Might mirándolo seriamente causando que el apartamento callera en un silencio sepulcral mientras los nervios comenzaban a hacer mella en la mente del rubio

—yo….yo…— intento decir el rubio intentando levantar su mano para estrecharla con la del Héroe que lo miraba expectativo pero en ese instante todo su cuerpo era de plomo, no ponía moverlo mientras su corazón latía rápidamente

—Yo…no se

Sus miedos habían ganado la batalla.

Sobre Hombros de Gigantes

Capítulo 2

"Uno para todos"

Nunca antes había dormido al aire libre pero la vista que daba el bosque a las afueras de la casa de Tazuna y la frescura que daba realmente valía la pena.

— ¿Hey te encuentras bien?— dijo una delicada voz a su lado causando que abriera sus ojos rápidamente para ver de quien se trataba ¿Un enemigo? Fue su primer pensamiento pero tan rápido como vino fue desechado

A un lado sentada en sus rodillas estaba una chica de cabello negro lacio y largo con unos ojos de color azabache grandes llevaba puesto un yukata de flores rosado junto a una cesta que la acompañaba a su lado, si era sincero podía decir que era más bonita que Sakura-chan

—Oh perdón no sabía que estabas durmiendo— dijo ella con una delicada sonrisa mirándole mientras se sentaba limpiándose las hojas que habían caído en su ropa, no quería dar una mala impresión

—naahh— dijo el desechando la idea de la chica no quería quedar como un tonto aunque realmente si había estado durmiendo —solo descansaba un poco de mi asombroso entrenamiento

— ¿Entrenamiento?— dijo ella inclinando un poco su rostro — ¿entrenamiento para qué?

—Para llegar a ser el ninja más asombroso de todos— respondió el señalando su bandana de Konoha —Aunque todavía me falta mucho entrenamiento para eso— dijo el rascándose la nuca un poco apenado

—Ya veo— le respondió la chica dulcemente —debes de ser bastante fuerte para ser un ninja

— ¡Por supuesto!

Ella solo asintió mientras se levantaba tomando su cesta las cuales pudo ver que tenían flores

— ¿Necesitas ayudas?— pregunto el observando a la chica

—Solo estoy recolectando plantas medicinales para mi amigo— dijo ella —pero si no es mucha molestia, me vendría bien tu ayuda — le aseguro la chica

—En camino— dijo el levantándose de un salto dándose cuenta que no sabía el nombre de ella

—Ehh… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— pregunto el avergonzado

—Vaya mis modales— comento la chica —Haku

—Naruto— dijo señalándose con un pulgar " _Haku-chan_ " pensó escuchando el nombre de la linda chica

— ¿Dime Naruto-kun tienes algo precioso que proteger?

Piiii Piiii Piiii Piii

Fue el estruendoso sonido de su alarma que indicaba que era la hora de levantarse de caso contrario llegaría tarde a clases…de nuevo

— ¡Estoy despierto, estoy despierto!— grito el al aire desesperado mientras abría los ojos notando la hora de su reloj 6:30 indicaba en color verde mientras continuaba pitando —Ya cállate aparato infernal— dijo estirando su brazo para darle un golpecito a la tapa del reloj apagando la alarma

" _Ese sueño de nuevo_ " pensó el dándose vuelta en la cama para quedar boca arriba mirando el ventilador de techo que giraba lentamente " _Ya es la tercera vez en este mes que sueño lo mismo"_ pensó recordando vívidamente la cara de la chica como si lo hubiera vivido en carne y hueso como si hubiera pasado ayer " _Haku-chan ¿Quién eres?¿Qué es lo que quieres?_ " pensó el rubio deseando saber cómo terminaba ese extraño sueño pero siempre era interrumpido cuando la chica hacia esa pregunta, no era la primera vez que soñaba con cosas raras desde que tenía memoria y desde que era pequeño todas las noches su mente era plagada de sueños extraños, gente que lanzaba bolas de fuego, saltando entre árboles y de una ciudad con caras en una montaña muchas veces sus sueños eran borrosos y al despertar no podía recordar mucho, otras veces los sueños eran vividos como si fueran memorias pero nunca había tenido un sueño tan real como este, donde podía recordar con claridad el viento que acariciaba su rostro, más aun un sueño que no lo dejaba siendo esta la tercera vez que volvía a revivirlo, ¿tal vez había algo en el sueño que debía notar?, ¿o estaba pasando algo por alto?

—¡Argggg!— dijo sacudiendo su cabeza para recobrar la compostura —estúpidos sueños— dijo el sentándose en su cama —ya deja de pensar en tonterías— se dijo el regañándose —Es hora de prepararse para clases— sin más preámbulo se fue a tomar una ducha y a asearse preparándose para el día pero las palabras de Haku habían sido escritas con fuego en su mente

— _¿Dime Naruto-kun tienes algo precioso que proteger?_

" _No"_ pensó en su respuesta " _ya lo perdí todo_ " se dijo abriendo la regadera siendo impactado por un chorro de agua fría

…...

" _debí haber agarrado la chaqueta ayer_ " penso el mientras miraba su closet sabiendo muy bien que lo que le dijo a la chica que tenía un montón de chaquetas era todo una mentira, delante de él estaba la extensa colección de ropa que el poseía, un par de camisas y pantalones para salir dos pares de zapatos y dos pares de uniformes era todo lo que poseía aparte de un par de shorts y franelillas para estar en su hogar, donde actualmente solo tenía un uniforme ya que había perdido la chaqueta ayer o mejor dicho le había dicho a la chica que botara la chaqueta para no dar pena y lastima delante de la familia que le había dado el aventón si hubiera tomado esa chaqueta a lo mejor se hubieran dado cuenta que realmente no tenía otro uniforme " _diantres_ " pensó el sacando el otro uniforme sabiendo muy bien que este era uno viejo y le quedaba bastante apretado " _lo que sea_ " dijo el resignándose a ponerse el uniforme

" _Bien todo listo_ " se dijo observado que las mangas de la chaqueta le quedaban un poco corta además de lo apretado que quedaba el pantalón en su entrepierna " _a desayunar_ " salió en dirección de la cocina a preparar su plato preferido

" _veamos ayer tuve miso hoy será carne_ " dijo el notando que solo quedanban 5 tazas de ramen en el refrigerador " _tendrá que comprar más_ " pensó pero rápidamente desecho la idea " _No tengo dinero gracias al tonto de Bakugo no pude ir a trabajar ayer_ " contemplo en no ir a la escuela e ir a trabajar todo el día pero sacudió la idea de inmediato, necesitaba subir sus notas si quería tomar el examen de U.A. " _tendré que conformarme en bajar las ración_ " se dijo mientras colocaba la segunda taza de ramen que había sacado de vuelta en el refrigerador para solo comerse una

—¡Buen provecho!— dijo el mientras atacaba la pequeña taza de ramen con ganas y en menos de un minuto había devorado todo su contenido

—Estuvo bueno— dijo el tirando el envase vacío de ramen en la papelera mientras tomaba su bolso — ¡bueno me voy deséame suerte!— dijo el ala figura de acción de All Might que reposaba en el sofá antes de abrir la puerta saliendo hacia un nuevo día de clases

…...

— ¡Uzumaki!— fue el grito del director que lo detuvo en seco justo antes de abrir la entrada del edifico que llamaban escuela

— ¡Lo juro yo no fui!— dijo el rápidamente de manera condicionada mientras se giraba a mirar al hombre regordete y de cara grasosa que funcionaba como director, ¿tal vez su Quirk era engordar como una foca? Pensó el rubio mientras veia al hombre acercándose a él con cara enojada ¿Qué había hecho esta vez?

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— fue la pregunta sería del director

—¿Eh?— dijo el confundido —No sé si se ha dado cuenta director pero esto es una escuela a que más podría venir aquí— le respondió levantando una ceja dejando escapar un tono bastante sarcástico

—No te hagas el gracioso conmigo chico— dijo el jalándolo de una oreja mientras lo alejaba de la entrada

—Au Au eso duele— dijo el lográndose soltar llegando al portón de entrada —¿o vamos que hice ahora que ni siquiera puede ir a clases?

—No te hagas el idiota, ¿o caso no recuerdas tu pequeña "charla" con bakugo ayer?— dijo el de forma sarcástica causando que el rubio abría sus ojos recordando su pelea con el rubio de kacchan y la suspensión que se le había olvidado, después de todo esta mañana no tenía ningún morado que le recordara de su pelea siempre había sanado rápido de un día para otro.

— ¡mierda cierto!— dijo dándose una palmadita en la frente por su desliz

—Lenguaje— dijo el director dándole otro jalón de oreja

—Auch— soltó sobándose su oreja que ya había sido abusada lo suficiente — ¿ o vamos director, déjeme entrar, necesito ir a clases ya sabes aprende y esas cosas?— le dijo mientras ponía carita de cachorro —¿prometo pórtame bien porfis?

—NO— fue la respuesta rotunda del director impidiendo el paso del rubio a la escuela colocándose delante —esta suspensión es para que reflexiones tu comportamiento y tus acto vandálicos, esta escuela no es un centro de reformación juvenil, sino un centro educativo donde se viene a estudiar y aprender y no a pelear como perros callejeros— sermoneo el director mirando fijamente el chico

—así nunca entrare a U.A— susurro el sabiendo que sería inútil convencer al hombre delante de él, sus notas empeoraron por esto — ¡Bien! de todas formas no quería estar aquí— dijo el dándole la espalda al director para que no notara su cara de decepción —Ya verás tendrá las mejores notas este año, viejo gordo— le dijo alejándose

El director solo dejo escapar un suspiro cansado — ¿Qué abre echo yo en otra vida para merecer un fracasado como el en mi escuela?— dijo para el —De seguro sus padres los abandonaron por que no lo soportaban— dijo antes de regresar a la escuela pero para su mala suerte el rubio había escuchado todo lo que había dicho

" _ya verás_ " dijo el mientras se limpiaba una lagrima con la manga de su chaqueta aunque no lo admitiera las palabras del director habían cortado como cuchillo caliente en mantequilla " _Ya verán todos_ "

…...

— ¡¿Cómo?!—grito Naruto con voz incrédula mirando a la mujer con las manos en las caderas delante de el — ¡Oh vamos Miyasaki-san, no se repetirá!— le dijo el arrodillándose delante de mujer mientras colocaba su frente en los pies de la misma sin importar en lo más mínimo su dignidad esta solo lo miraba con disgusto —¡Lo prometo!, No fue culpa mía… fue el tonto de kaac…—intento explicar Naruto pero fue callado por la voz enojada de la mujer que solo lo empujo con su pie para que la mirara

—¡No me interesan tus escusas Uzumaki!— le dijo ella mientras cruzaba sus brazos entre s pecho —¡eso dijiste la última vez y también la antepenúltima vez y también tres semanas atrás!

El rubio estaba en la entrada del lugar donde trabajaba como limpiador de platos y mesas en un pequeño restaurant familiar en el centro de la ciudad a una hora de su escuela la paga no era mucha pero lo suficiente para cubrir sus gastos además le daban la cena no era un mal trato para el rubio ya que solo trabajaba 4 horas.

Actualmente estaba delante de la su jefa y propietaria del restaurante Miyasaki Misato era el nombre de la mujer de 40 años y pelo morado su Quirk era un sentido del sabor sobre Humano lo cual la hacía perfecta para ese trabajo, era una mujer de semblante serio pero personalidad simpática aunque en esos momentos solo se podía ver decepción y enojo en su rostro.

—No sucederá de nuevo— dijo el rogando —esta será….

—silencio— dijo ella interrumpiéndolo y callándolo inmediatamente —Te di una oportunidad y la desechaste, te di otra y la ignoraste…deposite mi confianza en ti y la traicionaste, arriesgue mi negocio para ayudarte sabiendo muy bien que eres un menor de edad y tener aquí supone un peligro para el restaurante, creía que eras un buen chico pero ya veo que me equivoque contigo— dijo ella caminando en dirección de la puerta de salida trasera de la cocina abriéndola de par en par dejando ver los transeúntes que transitaban en la calle —pero ese es un error que pienso corregir— Naruto solo bajo su mirada conteniendo las lágrimas, no era justo, nada de esto era jodidamente justo ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto? —cuando dijiste que no sucederá de nuevo tienes toda la razón Naruto pues estas despedido, no puedo tener una persona en mi cocina en la que no confió mucho menos para una tarea tan simple como fregar los platos— le dijo ella con voz firme dándole el ultimátum, el sabía que terminaría así desde que miro la cara enojada de Miyasaki, ¿entonces por qué dolía tanto su pecho?

—Lo siento señora Miyasaki— dijo el rubio arrastrando sus pies a la salida quitándose el uniforme de trabajo, un delantal desgastado que usaba —Mi intención nunca fue traicionar su confianza mucho menos desperdiciar esta oportunidad…por eso pido perdón— dijo cruzando el umbral de la puerta —Esto es suyo— le dijo entregándole el delantal

—Quédatelo yo no lo necesito, tenlo como recuerdo de tus errores— dijo con voz firme —Que decepción y tenía altas esperanza en el pero alguien así nunca llegara a ser algo en la vida— escucho el antes de que se cerrara la puerta dejándolo en la calle desempleado

" _Yo nunca quise que esto pasara_ " pensó el estonico sin poder creer su día pero fue interrumpido por el rugir de su estómago que sonó enfurecido de solo haber probado la taza de ramen en el desayuno ya que había decido saltar el almuerzo para llegar antes de la hora al trabajo con la esperanza de comer algo y trabajar unas horas extras para comprar algo de comida pero ya veía que se había equivocado

" _Argg_ " grito el mentalmente mientras lanzaba el delantal con todas sus fuerzas contra el basurero, quería gritar, quería llorar…queria escupir lo putamente injusto que era todo esto…U.A. se veía cada vez más como un sueño y no una realidad

— ¿y ahora que voy a hacer?— se susurró el incrédulo sin saber el siguiente paso a tomar, estaba perdido y sin ninguna señal que lo pudiera guiar pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta del restaurante que se abrió de nuevo, revelando a una chica de pelo castaño en uniforme de mesonera reconociéndola como Mei una joven empleada de la Señora Miyasaki una chica dulce que era su conocida y una de las pocas que lo trataba amablemente

—Hay estas Naruto-san— dijo ella acercándose al rubio que quería salir de ahí pero la chica no se merecía su enojo… no era su culpa —escuche todo lo que dijo la señora Miyazaki y creo que exagero no debió tratarte de esa forma— le dijo ella colocando su mano en el hombro del chico dándole un apretón de apoyo —pero ya no podemos hacer nada ¿verdad?— le dijo sonriendo intentando animarlo pero fallando claramente ya que la vista del chico todavía estaba pegada en el suelo —solo quería decirte que no es tu culpa y darte una ayuda, mi abuelo trabaja en el puerto en el mercado de pescado y uno de sus empleados se enfermó ayer por una semana y anda necesitado de alguien joven que le ayude a levantar los peces grandes la paga no es mucha pero si vas y le dices que vas de mi parte de seguro no te rechaza.

— ¿Por qué me ayudas?— dijo el levantando la vista a los ojos café de la chica que solo sonrió

—Por qué delante mío veo un chico dulce que necesita una mano amiga— le dijo acariciando su cabeza como lo hacía una madre a su hijo como muchas veces había visto desde la lejanía — esta es mi forma de decir gracias por todas las veces que me ayudaste a acomodar las mesas del restaurante cuando claramente no era tu trabajo y las veces que me acompañaste a tomar el último tren para evitar que una chica anduviera sola tan tarde den la calle

—Gracias— dijo Naruto sin poder evitar escapar una sonrisa ante la actitud de la chica sintiéndose mucho mejor al ver que todavía había gente como ella.

—De nada— sonrió ella —mi abuelo se llama Gendo, búscalo y él te ayudara— le aseguro ella mientras regresaba hacia la puerta —tengo que volver al trabajo ya tome mucho tiempo libre, ¡cuídate!— le dijo ella antes de ingresar al restaurante

Tal vez debería ir después de todo no tenía da que perder

…...

A lo mejor su día había comenzado como una mierda pero claramente había mejorado luego de ese desastre que tuvo con la señora Miyazaki… todavía no había podido sacarse de la mente las palabras hirientes de su director y de la señora que le había dado una oportunidad, ambas persona que respetaba pero que claramente lo veían como delincuente más cuando él no era nada por el estilo, pero gracias a Mei tenía el estómago lleno, dinero en su bolsillo y una sonrisa

—¡uff eso estuvo excelente!— dijo el mientras terminada de chupar la paleta donde hasta hace poco había estado una manzana acaramelada que había comprado gracias a Gendo-ojisan, luego de su despido decidió seguir el consejo de Mei y fue al puerto luego de una búsqueda corta encontró el local del abuelo de la chica luego de un interrogatorio leve y decir que venía de parte de la chica el señor decidió darle empleo por esa semana es decir hasta el sábado ya que uno de sus trabajadores tuvo que irse de baja por enfermedad y estaba falto de un par de manos, para su mayor alegría el hombre había decido confiar en él y le dio un adelanto de la paga no era mucho solo un par de cientos de yenes como incentivo para que fuera mañana pero lo suficiente como para comprar una par de tazas de ramen y sintiéndose con un antojo dulce compro una manzana acaramelado y una barra de chocolate en la tienda quedándole un par de monedas en el bolsillo como cambio

" _debe acordarme y poner la alarma a las dos 2:00 am_ " dijo el gracias a la suspensión podía ayudar a Gendo-ojisan ya que el trabajo era de 3:00 am a 11:00 am tendría que levantarse a las 2:00 para llegar al puerto a tiempo ya que a esa hora llegaban los barcos con la mercancía y había que bajarla y acomodarlos para cuando el mercado del puerto abriera a las 4:00 am y según el hombre ya eso de las 10 a 11 am ya no quedaba nada para vender, seria rudo pero valdría la pena, no podía decepcionar a alguien de nuevo no cuando le habían dado esta otra oportunidad.

" _No te fallare Ojisan_ " dijo el pensando en el hombre jurándose poner todo su ser en esa trabajo " _pero antes ¿dónde puse ese chocolate?_ " dijo todavía con hambre mientras buscaba la barra de dulce en sus bolsillos pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de voces de niños, era normal ya que estaba pasando cerca de un parque pero lo que realmente capto su atención fue el llanto de una niña, giro su mirada para ver a un grupo de tres niños claramente de primer año de primaria rodeando y acorralando a una pequeña niña mucho menor que ellos que los miraba con miedo

—Mírenla— dijo lo que supuso era el cabecilla del grupo llevaba una gorra y una camisa roja —es la que les digo, es una rara, es la que lastimo a ichigo, su mama me dijo que tendría que llevarlo al hospital.

—Loca— dijo otro —con ese cuerno pareces un demonio— agrego el causando más miedo en la niña

Claramente estaba delante de un caso común de abuso o bulling como le decían, no era la primera vez que lo veía habiendo estado muchas veces en el puesto donde estaba la chica

— _Como piensas ganarme sin Quirk bebe llorón— resonó la voz de Katsuki dándole patadas mientras todavía estaba en el suelo, si solo fuera más fuerte le pudiera dar una paliza al bocaza de Bakugo_

— _¡Kacchan, detente!— sonó la voz de Izuku parando su sufrimiento interrumpiendo la sesión diaria del chico explosivo_

" _Mejor hago algo antes que la lastimen"_ pensó el olvidando sus recuerdos de las charlas con Kacchan

—golpeémosla se lo merece nadie lastima a nuestro amigo— dijo el tercero del grupo acercándose a la niña que rápidamente se acorralo contra los columpios cerrando sus ojos a la espera del golpe

— ¡Ustedes tres!— llamo Naruto usando el mismo tono de voz que su sensei había usado en el cuándo lo iba a regañar — ¡¿Qué significa todo esto?!— les dijo al grupo mientras se acercaba a los columpios dejando la bolsa con sus compra en uno de los bancos que adornaban el parque

—Mierda es uno de secundaria

—No importa podemos con el— dijo el líder girándose apretándose sus puños mientras un par de espinas salías de sus brazos, claramente ese era su Quirk

— ¿Seguro?— dijo Naruto mientras tronaba sus nudillos mirándolos con cara de malo aplicando un poco de terror psicológico

—Yo me voy de aquí mi mama debe estar esperándome— dijo uno de ellos antes de salir corriendo claramente siendo afectados por las tácticas del rubio

—Esto no vale la pena— dijo el otro también alejándose dejando al líder solo, sin su manada el chico se sentía más indefenso como todo abusador su fuerza residía en grupo, aprovechando el momento de descuido del chico que miraba a sus compañeros irse se coló en su espalda

—Buuu— dijo el cerca del oído del chico que solo pudo saltar asustado antes de salir corriendo como una bala

— ¡Espérenme cobardes!— grito el saliendo detrás de sus amigos

" _Eso fue fácil_ " dijo e riéndose ante las cosas de los niños pero un poco decepcionados que después de todos estos años esa clase bulling todavía existía

— ¿te encuentras bien?— dijo Naruto a la chica que todavía estaba con los ojos cerrados en posición fetal — ¿hey no te lastimaron o sí?— pregunto el extendiendo su mano a la chica pero antes de que esta la tocara la voz de ella lo detuvo, una voz suave y tierna llena de tristeza… de desesperación, una chica de esa edad no era para tener esa voz tan deprimente

—No me toques— rogo ella aferrándose aún más a su cuerpo cerrando sus ojos con más fuerza.

—Tranquila los chicos que te iban a lastimar ya no están los corrí— dijo Naruto —No tienes que temer no pienso lastimarte.

—Vete él te hará daño— le imploro ella

" _¿Qué le hicieron esos chicos?"_ pensó Naruto horrorizado, ¿Cómo unos niños podían ser tan crueles?, se preguntó pero su respuesta fue inmediata la imagen de Katsuki, si… había chicos crueles

—Vete….no quiero lastimarte— rogo de nuevo la chica la cual se congelo cuando sintió una mano posarse en su cabeza mientras lentamente acariciaba su pelo, ante la sorpresa la chica abrió los ojos viendo por primera vez unos ojos de un color azul tan vivido, tan llenos de vida y energía

—Una niña tan tierna como tu nunca podría lastimarme— le aseguro Naruto mientras le sonreía con todo su corazón a la chica, alguien como ella no era para que estuviera diciendo tales horrores —¿te gusta el chocolate?— ella solo inclino su cabeza confundida sin haber encontrado su voz de nuevo, Naruto noto como el nerviosismo de la chica broto apenas toco su cabeza claramente no estaba acostumbrada al contacto físico y ¿Cómo el sabia eso?, pues el también había estado en su posición —ves chocolate— dijo el sacando la barra de dulce abriéndola mostrando su contenido —es delicioso— dijo Naruto tomando un trocito de chocolate de la barra mientras lo comía mostrándole a la chica que era seguro —toma pruébalo— dijo pasándole la barra de dulce a la chica que la tomo con curiosidad y repitiendo lo que hizo el rubio tomo un trozo de chocolate colocándolo en su boca…y antes el rostro que era de miedo se había convertido en uno de asombro al probar el dulce sabor de un buen chocolate

—Vez, te lo dije es muy bueno— dijo el extendiendo su mano mientras la chica devoraba el dulce —Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki— dijo el señalándose —El increíble Naruto para mis fanes— dijo el de forma graciosa pero sin efecto en la chica que estaba concentrada en el chocolate— ¿cuál es el tuyo pequeña?— pregunto Naruto pero antes de que ella pudiera responder una voz grave intervino en parque de juegos mientras los pelos en todo el cuerpo de Naruto se erizaban

—Eri— dijo la voz del recién llegado —hay estas te estuvo buscando por todos lados.

Rápidamente Naruto se levantó para ver al recién llegado notando que se trataba de un hombre joven con una chaqueta verde, pelo negro alborotado una máscara en forma de pico que le daba el aspecto de un cuervo y varios pircing en su cara a simple vista el hombre no parecía nada del otro mundo un joven adulto más pero el instinto de Naruto le gritaba que esta persona era peligrosa muy peligrosa, un terror como nunca antes lo invadió ¿Por qué sentía tanto miedo?

—Gracias por encontrar a mi hija — el recién llegado se acercó a la niña tomándola entre sus brazos como todo buen padre —No debes escaparte de mi lado así Eri— le dijo e hombre reprochándola mientras se giraba a ver al rubio dándole la espalda de la chica —Gracias de nuevo, Sabes que escaparte así no es bueno Eri, esta noche no tendrás "postre"— dijo comenzándose a alejarse mientras Naruto todavía esta estático sin haber dicho una sola palabra, ¿Qué fue esa sensación de hace unos momentos atrás? Pensó Naruto recobrando sus sentidos ni siquiera cuando lo ataco ayer la cosa esa había sentido tanto terror

—Volvamos a casa Eri— le dijo mientras se alejaban a la chica en sus brazos, que dejo caer el chocolate que le había dado Naruto causando que este levantara su vista a la espalda del hombre al notar que el dulce se había le había caído solo para horrorizarse al ver la cara de absoluto y completo terror de la chica, esta lo observaba con ambos ojos abiertos de par en par rogando silenciosamente que la ayudaran implorando auxilio, ¿Quién era ese hombre? Se preguntó pero claramente no era el padre de la niña ningún niño tendría esa cara al ver a su papa

— ¡Espera!— llamo Naruto decidido detener al extraño

—¿Si sucede algo?— dijo el hombre con voz suave deteniéndose para girar y mirar al rubio directamente a los ojos que fue asaltado por un la misma aura de hace unos instantes

¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es esta sensación de horror, de desesperación que lo inundaba?, intento decir algo, lo que sea para evitar que se llevara a la niña quería gritar por auxilio pero su cuerpo está totalmente aterrado, congelado en el mismo sitio, su corazón le decía que debía detenerlo pero sus instinto le gritaba que no, le decía que si hacia algo moriría…este hombre no era normal…este hombre estaba muy fuera de su liga —No… nada— logro susurrar el sin poder creer lo que decía, acobardado para hacer cualquier otra cosa.

—Como supuse— dijo el hombre antes de irse dejándole como recuerdo la cara de horror de la niña que lo miro desesperanzada

¿Por qué no hizo nada?

…...

—Maldito cobarde— se reprochó mientras subía las escaleras del condominio donde vivía, la noche ya había caído en la ciudad y no había podido hacer nada por la chica que encontró en el parque —Maldito cobarde ¿Por qué no hiciste nada?— se volvió a repetir mientras abrió la puerta de su apartamento lanzando la bolsa con los víveres que había comprado a la cocina sin importarle en lo más mínimo, su mente en esos momentos estaba en otro lados

— _Chico no hay que hacer— dijo la voz del oficial —solo por que tengas una corazonada no significa que el hombre sea malo_

— _¡Tienen que haber visto la cara de la niña!_

— _Chico sin pruebas no podemos actuar— dijo otro oficial colocando la mano en el hombro del chico —tú mismo dijiste, la niña no estaba ni herida ni pidiendo ayuda— continuo el oficial —solo estaba asustaba ya que se había perdido, y te digo he castigado a mis hijos más fuertemente que solo quitándoles el postre_

— _Pero— intento decir Naruto que estaba en la comisaria narrando lo sucedido con la esperanza de que los oficiales pudieran hacer algo_

— _Nada chico, solo vistes algo que no estaba seguro comiste mucha azúcar, ve a casa y descansa y deja de ver tanta tele no todas las personas son tan malas como las pintan en el noticiero_

" _buenos para nadas_ " dijo el amargado ya que no tuvo la respuesta que esperaba por parte de los cuerpos policiales fue a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa pero el sonido del timbre de su partamento lo obligo a atender la puerta ya que alguien estaba del otro lado

— ¡Voy!— dijo el con un resoplo mientras se acercaba a abrir la puerta, revelando la figura demacrada de All Might, o como él había dicho su verdadera forma

— ¿Tienes un minuto chico?— dijo el Hombre mirándolo

Naruto solo asintió

—Puedo Pasar Necesito hablar contigo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

—yo….yo…— intento decir el rubio intentando levantar su mano para estrecharla con la del héroe que lo miraba expectativo pero en ese instante todo su cuerpo era de plomo, no ponía moverlo mientras su corazón latía rápidamente

—Yo…no se

Fue su respuesta a la propuesta del Heroe Numero 1.

No podía creer lo que acaba de decir

Pero el rostro de la chica de ahora todavía estaba presente y fresco en su mente

¿Cómo podía ser como All Might?, ¿Cómo podía ser el siguiente símbolo de la paz?

Cuando no pudo salvar a aquella pequeña que lo miro rogando su ayuda, implorando con su mirada que la salvara

A la cual le había fallado

Todo por su miedo

—yo…yo necesito tiempo para pensarlo— logro decir comenzando a sentir lagrimas acumularse en su rostro

—Ya veo—dijo All Might un poco decepcionado si era sincero, espera una respuesta positiva por parte del rubio luego de lo que escucho y vio ayer, pero podía comprender uno para todos era una responsabilidad muy grande que no todos podían cargar, ¿tal vez estaba pidiéndole mucho a un niño de 14 años? —Te comprendo chico, es una decisión que puede cambiar tu vida por completo, comprenderé si necesitas tiempo para pensarlo…estoy un poco sorprendido que tomes esto de forma tan madura— dijo All Might mostrándole una sonrisa antes de tomar un tono más serio —Pero no puedo esperar por siempre

—¡Lo se!— dijo Naruto agarrándose la cabeza sin creer lo que acaba de pasar, All Might le estaba proponiendo lo impensable, debía aceptar, debía decirle que si al hombre delante de el, con un Quirk podía convertirse en héroe podía lograr su sueño

Pero

— _Como supuse— dijo el hombre antes de irse dejándole como recuerdo la cara de horror de la niña que lo miro desesperanzada_

¿Realmente tenia lo necesario para ser un héroe?

—Estaré esperándote el domingo a las 8:00 am en la playa al sur de la ciudad, busca la playa más sucia y ahí estaré, espero que tengas una respuesta definitiva para entonces chico, de caso contrario no me volverás a ver— finiquito el héroe número uno antes de salir del pequeño apartamento cerrando la puerta al salir

" _No sé qué hacer"_ pensó el dejándose caer en el suelo de la sala de estar mientras dejaba correr el llanto que había estado conteniendo, sintiendo todo los acontecimiento del dia golpearlo con fuerza sintiendo algo que jamas pensó que sentiría

Desesperacion

" _Alguien…el que sea… por favor…ayúdenme_ "

Capítulo 2

"Uno para todos"

Fin


	3. Momo Yaoyorozu

Era un hermoso día.

Un cielo azul despejado se expandía hasta el horizonte mientras alegres nubes surcaban el cielo y como no, un cálido sol iluminaba todo a su alrededor.

Se podría decir que hoy será un buen día para ella.

Tacha eso.

Hoy sería un excelente día para ella.

Knock Knock fue el golpetear en su puerta haciendo que apartara su vista del ventanal que daba vista al jardín de la mansión donde vivía a la puerta doble de madera que daba acceso a su habitación

— ¿Señorita Momo, se encuentras despierta?— fue el llamado desde el otro lado de la puerta causando que el pánico se extendiera en el rostro de la chica, obviamente estaba despierta pero no se encontraba en fachas para ver a alguien menos a aun a ella, no cuando tenía puesto algo tan incriminatorio

—¡No, no lo estoy!— se apresuró ella decir mientras se levantaba deprisa de la cama quitándose la chaqueta negra masculina de uniforme de secundaria que llevaba puesto y que cubría su bata de noche —Ni se te ocurra entrar María— grito ella a la sirvienta al otro lado de la puerta mientras abría el closet buscando donde poner la chaqueta.

—Si es por lo de la chaqueta no tiene por qué apenarse señorita Momo— dijo la mujer violentando su orden e ingresando a su habitación de todas formas —Todos en la mansión ya saben de ella incluido su madre— dijo ella con una risita causando que la chica callera al suelo deprimida de manera cómica

— ¿Acaso no se puede tener un secretro en esta mansión?— susurro ella arrodillada mientras hacía círculos en el piso con los dedos mientras sujetaba la chaqueta con la otra mano en su pecho, la sirvienta solo pudo reírse viendo las monerías de la chica

—si se trata de usted señorita, no…no puede— dijo la sirvienta con una sonrisa, María era una de las sirvientas con más tiempo en la mansión de pelo negro y ojos claros y con 60 años de edad era una mujer con mucha experiencia y mucha paciencia que balanceaba con un inmenso corazón pero un carácter travieso, siendo una de las encargadas de velar por su ella dentro de la mansión

—Si ya lo sé— dijo ella rindiéndose mientras se tiraba de nuevo en la enorme cama de su habitación

—Esto tiene que ir a la lavandería de manera inmediata— dijo la mujer mientras recolectaba la chaqueta con ambas manos expandiéndola para ver un lo sucia que ya estaba

— ¡NO!— interrumpió Momo lanzándose salvando la chaqueta de la garras de la mujer —ni lo pienses— dijo ella protegiendo la prenda de vestir

—Vaya eso no lo esperaba— dijo la mujer poniendo una mano sobre su boca ocultando la sonrisa picarona que se estaba formando —No sabía que la señorita Momo tuviera tanto aprecio por una chaqueta…o tal vez sea por el dueño de esta— el sonrojo que se hizo presente en la cara de la chica valió toda la pena — ¿Qué dirá la Madame cando se entere de esto?, de seguro estará encantada

La expresión que se hizo presente en la cara de Momo ante las palabras de la mujer era inexplicable —no lo harías— dijo ella incrédula a la mujer que solo asintió extendiendo su mano claramente indicándole cual el precio de su silencio

—Eres malvada ¿sabes eso?— dijo Momo rindiéndose ante la mujer mientras ponía la chaqueta en las manos de la mujer que solo sonrió sabiendo que había ganado

—Muchos me lo han dicho— agrego la mujer —Todavía no entiendo como no ha botado esta chaqueta…mire como esta todo rota— dijo María sin comprender por qué la chica se aferraba a este pedazo de tela todas la noches.

" _Tú no entenderías_ " pensó Momo bajando la vista ¿y cómo podría si la mujer en su cuarto nunca había estado a punto de morir? regreso de nuevo a aquel día, como lo hacía todas las noches…cuando su mente era invadida por los recuerdos de esa cosa, el sentimiento de impotencia, el miedo y sobre todo la desesperación sabiendo que moriría hay y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo, inconscientemente se abrazó intentando calmar su mente que revivía lo sucedió como si hubiera pasado ayer, la primera noche no pudo dormir los recuerdos todavía estaban muy frescos…la segunda noche hubiera sido lo mismo de no ser por esa chaqueta, había decidido no botarla para lavarla y repararla quería devolvérsela al chico rubio como nueva en agradecimiento por lo que había hecho por ella pero esa noche cuando tomo la chaqueta entre sus manos sintió alivio, sintió de nuevo aquello perdido desde día, había vuelto a sentirse segura… no sabía por qué pero la idea de que el rubio estuviera hay a un lado suyo la hacía sentirse a salvo, que nada podía hacerle daño, sabía que era tonto pensar así pero no podía evitarlo, lo que había hecho el rubio la había marcado por vida, una sonrisa se le escapo mientras recordaba las palabras de Naruto

 _No tienes que temer… Te protegeré y esa es una promesa— le dijo Naruto mientras la chica levantaba su rostro mirando la cara del rubio notando la enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto —Y yo nunca rompo mi promesas_

Fue en ese instante que Momo sabía que no morirá…que estaba a salvo mientras estuviera el chico de pelo dorado y ojos azules como el cielo mismo… junto a ella

Un sonrojo se hizo presente en su cara mientras enterraba la misma en sus manos para que nadie la viera

—Creo que debería prepararse señorita momo— dijo la voz de María — ¿si no me equivoco tiene una cita a las 8 con su novio no?— dijo la mujer saliendo de la habitación con una sonrisa y justo cuando cerro una puerta una almohada impacto en la puerta

—¡Que no es una cita! ¡Y él no es mi novio!— dijo ella al aire totalmente sonrojada, entre maría y su madre la terminarían volviendo loca _"¿No es una cita? ¿Cierto?_ " pensó ella repasando los conceptos de cita solamente para estar segura, llegando a la conclusión que no era una cita …o tal vez lo si dependiendo de lo que hagan

" _No hay tiempo para divagar_ " se dijo mentalmente mientras se levantaba en dirección al baño de su habitación, para prepararse para el día de hoy después de todo…

Todo tenía que salir perfecto

Sobre Hombros de Gigantes

Capítulo 3

"Momo Yaoyorozu"

Nadia había salido como lo había esperado

Su lusa preferida no había estado disponible.

El vehículo donde iban a ir tuvo un pequeño percance y Alfred tuvo que preparar otro

Había llegado tarde a la biblioteca.

Y ya casi era mediodía y el chico rubio no mostraba señales de aparecer

— ¿Dónde estás?— dijo Momo un poco obstinada y cansada de esperar en uno de los bancos de la entrada de la biblioteca pública mientras miraba a ambos lados de la calle sin ver entre ninguno de los transeúntes la melena rubia del chico —Ya es casi medio día— bufo ella mientras cruzaba los brazo en su pecho ¿Dónde se podría haber metido el chico? ¿acaso se le olvido? Pensó ella sintiéndose un poco decepcionada ante esa idea pero por lo visto el chico rubio se había olvido por completo de su encuentro

— ¿Pasa algo señorita Momo?— pregunto Alfred notando rostro de tristeza presente en la señorita, había decidido acompañarla para que no tuviera que estar tanto tiempo a solas y más aun con lo que había pasado días atrás.

—No… no pasa nada— susurro en tono débil con los ánimos en el suelo todo lo contrario de cómo había comenzado el día —No pasa absolutamente nada— concluyo ella forzando una sonrisa para calmar a su acompañante

—Si usted lo dice señorita, ¿Quién soy yo para decir lo contrario?— respondió el con una débil sonrisa sabiendo que su protegida estaba triste y el sabia claramente la razón de su tristeza

—Creo que es hora de irnos Alfred, aquí no hay nada que podamos a hacer— ordeno Momo poniéndose de pie, llevaba una falda de color negro hasta la rodillas en conjunto a una botas altas de tacones y una blusa estilo suéter que le daban un aspecto casual pero al mismo tiempo elegante.

— ¿No quiere esperar otro momento señorita Momo?— pregunto Alfred mirándola notándola decaída

—No…ya es casi hora del almuerzo no creo que llegue…de seguro tenia cosas mejores que hacer— susurro la última frase bajando la mirada, había estado esperando esta reunión toda la semana pero fue una boba al ilusionarse de que él se acordaría de alguien como ella.

— ¿Sabe algo señorita momo?— intervino el mozo haciendo que ella levantara la vista para verlo notando una pequeña sonrisa —Todavía me acurdo la dirección donde vive.

— ¿De verdad?— dijo ella recuperando un poco las esperanzas

— ¿Qué le parece si vamos a darle una pequeña visita a este joven?— un tono de picardía se comenzó a notar en la voz del hombre — ¿y le enseñamos un poco de modales?, ya que es de mala educación dejar a una dama esperando.

—Indica el camino— dijo ella dibujando una sonrisa en su cara recuperando un poco los buenos ánimos de esta mañana

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Como era de esperar su pequeña aventura había terminado en fracaso

El rubio tampoco estaba en su apartamento

Luego de un par de minutos en carro ambos habían llegado al condominio donde habían dejado al rubio noches atrás, el lugar seguía dándole mala espina como ese día ¿Cómo no iba a darlo?, las paredes del edificio tenían sucio mientras trozos de pintura se caían a pedazos, la entrada estaba algo sucio con latas y tazas de comida regados por todos lados y pudo observar un par de vagabundos a los lejos.

Si a momo le hubieran dicho que entrara solo, lo hubiera pensado dos veces antes de hacerlo, pero como se trataba de algo impórtate tenía que hacerlo como fuera.

Luego de investigar un poco, más que todo interrogando al encargado del condominio –una señora mayor de edad que tenía más gatos de lo que debería una persona normal y sana- habían encontrado el número de apartamento del chico, ubicado en el séptimo piso y luego de 5 minutos tocando el timbre no hubo respuesta.

—Déjalo Alfred no está— dijo Momo mirando al hombre que volvió a intentarlo tocando el timbre de entrada sin éxito alguno

—Todo una pena joven Momo—dijo el soltando el timbre, tenía la esperanza de encontrar el joven en su apartamento, quería ver a la joven alegre de nuevo

Ella solo asintió sin ganas mientras bajaban por las escaleras, como era de esperar el ascensor estaba dañado.

" _¿Qué te hiciste?"_ pensó ella mientras abría la puerta con brazo mecánico que daba salida al condominio sintiendo un vacío en el estómago totalmente decepcionada de como su día había ido, había planeado tanto y tantas cosas deseando que este día saliera de la mejor manera posible pero obviamente no pudo ser " _De seguro se le presento algo importante"_ se mintió ella queriendo animarse pero en el fondo sabía que lo más seguro es que el rubio se hubiera olvidado completamente de ella.

—Gendo-Ojisan de seguro paga bien— dijo una voz a la lejanía lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella la escuchara, sabiendo muy bien de quien se trataba, giro rápidamente para ver la figura de Naruto caminando hacia ella o mejor dicho al edificio donde vivía inconsciente de su presencia en la entrada del condominio claramente sumergido en sus pensamientos mientras sus ojos y dedos terminaban de contar un fallo de billetes que cargaba en la mano sin poderse contener le grito al chico de cabellos dorados

—¡NARUTO!— fue su grito causando que el llamado se detuviera en el sitio

—¡Yo no fui lo juro!— dijo rápidamente el rubio cerrando los ojos y levantando las manos cubriendo su cara a la espera del golpe, pero luego de un rato este nunca llego, abrió sus ojos al sentir que estaba seguro de cualquier daño para encontrarse cara a cara con la figura de Momo la chica que había salvado días atrás

—oh eres tú momo casi me das un susto— dijo Naruto al ver que no era el director de su escuela como se había imaginado un poco más tranquilo por su vida pero lo que podía leer en el rostro de la chica podía decir que estaba en problemas — ¿Sucede algo Momo?— pregunto el mirando a la chica que tenía su mirada fija en el sin decir una palabra

—Al menos te acuerda de mi nombre— dijo ella colocando sus brazos en forma de jarra en cadera en forma de jarra — ¿Sabes qué día es hoy no?

— ¿Sábado?— respondió este mirándola algo confundido, de repente se golpe la frente con la palma de la mana mientras murmura —Se me olvido no es cierto

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza mirándolo expectativo, esperando una disculpa de su parte

—oh mierda yo y mi cabeza olvidadiza— dijo el dejando escapar un suspiro mientras guardaba los billetes en su bolsillo —De verdad lo siento momo pero esta semana fue algo loca, veras….— comenzó a narrarle contándole sobre su suspensión, su despido y su trabajo en el puerto pidiéndole disculpas cada 10 segundos

Luego de escuchar su historia no pudo más que olvidar el enojo, entendiendo muy bien que el chico necesitaba el dinero

—Bien, bien te comprendo— dijo ella al rubio que estaba arrodillado en el suelo pidiéndole perdón en un rio de lágrimas de manera cómica

—¡Sí!— dijo el rubio saltando de la alegría

—Pero no significa que te perdono— dijo ella definitivamente deteniendo el salto del rubio en pleno aire

—¿Eh?— dijo el habiendo pensado que la chica había aceptado su disculpas

—Tienes que pasar el resto del sábado conmigo— dijo ella volteando su cara mirando interesadamente la calle al otro lado intentando ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas gracias a dios que el rubio era tonto y no noto nada

—Claro, está bien, no tengo más nada que hacer por el día de hoy— le dijo causando una sonrisa en su rostro

" _¡SI!"_ se dijo ella mentalmente mientras una figura chibi de ella saltaba mentalmente de alegría —Pero primero deberías cambiarte, apestas— le dijo al rubio mientras se tomaba la nariz con los dedos para no sentir el olor del chico que había ignorado hasta hace poco gracias a su enojo

Naruto solo levanto un brazo oliendo su axila notando rápidamente el olor a sudor mezclado con pescado y agua de mar —Cierto tienes razón— le dijo a ella para comenzar a moverse hacia el edificio

—Si quieres puedes esperar aquí o en mi apartamento, no pienso tardar mucho— consulto el rubio a lo que ella solo señalo hacia el edifico —como quieras sígueme

…..

—No hay mucho que ver pero es mi hogar— dijo el girando el cilindro del seguro de la puerta dándole acceso a su pequeño apartamento —adelante— les ordeno mientras entraba dejando el paso para los dos

Momo solo pudo concordar mentalmente con las palabras del rubio

Delante de ella estaba el apartamento del chico y claramente podía decir que el rubio tenía un estilo un poco espartano, la sala de estar solo tenía un televisor viejo un sillón doble y una pequeña mesa y una silla de madera que si adivinaba servían como comedor y escritorio, a su derecha una pequeña cocina con solo lo básico y su izquierda una puerta que de seguro daba a la habitación ya que naruto no tardo en entra por ella, el lugar no tenía lujos ni adornos pero lo que le faltaba en ello le sobraba en ambiente hogareño.

" _así que aquí es donde vive_ " pensó momo mientras inspeccionaba el lugar recordándolo pero se detuvo al observar una figura de acción de All Migth recostaba en el sofá, era vieja y estaba gastada del uso, notando que tenía escrito el nombre de alguien en la espalda del juguete " _Izuku_ " se dijo leyendo el nombre sin la más mínima idea de quien se trataba pero tuvo que dejar la figura de juguete nuevamente en su lugar al escuchar un grito del rubio que causo que se alarmara para su alivio el rubio salió de su habitación como entro pero esta vez tenía un rostro de derrota mientras una nube negra lo acompañaba

— ¿Qué sucede?— pregunto ella mientras Alfred levantaba su ceja igualmente curioso

—Hoy es día de lavandería— dijo el con lágrimas de cocodrilo —No tengo más ropa limpia que ponerme

Alfred y Ella solo pudieron dejarse caer al suelo ante las tonterías del rubio.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Como solución a su pequeño problema Alfred sugirió llevar al joven a la mansión donde tenía un cambio de ropa limpio que podía prestarle mientras las mozas de la mansión lavaban su ropa estas pertenecía a uno de sus hijos el cual había dejado en una de sus visitas a la mansión donde trabajaba su padre, sin tener alguna otra solución Momo acepto el plan del hombre sabiendo también que la mansión poseía una extensa biblioteca donde había pasado largas horas estudiando y refinando su Quirk la cual serviría para estudiar o por lo menos planear su plan de estudio después de todo no se había olvidado la razón por la cual habían organizado el encuentro.

Apenas se montaron en el carro notaron un problema inmediato

El olor del rubio era bastante fuerte en lugares cerrados por la cual terminaron en un largo, incómodo y silencioso viaje a la mansión para la mala suerte de la nariz de todos.

Cuando llegaron al destino El rubio no pudo más que dejar caer su mandíbula al suelo el lugar donde vivían parecía sacado de la televisión, nunca antes había visto algo tan grande, el camino a la entrada principal estaba cercado de jardines cuando llegaron a la entrada creyó oír decir al hombre " _Bienvenidos_ " pero su mente todavía estaba procesando lo que veía nunca había estado en un lugar asi, pero sus divagaciones no tardaron en ser interrumpidas cuando una mujer en uniforme de criada se acercó a ellos, intercambiando un par de palabras con la chica, él no le presto mucha atención ya que estaba admirando la enorme lámpara de cristal que colgaba del techo nunca habiendo visto una como esa pero su admiración fue terminaba bruscamente cuando sintió su brazo siendo arrastrado por la criada que camina con la nariz tapada habiendo detectado el aroma que desprendía " _necesitas un baño urgente_ " escucho a la mujer decir mientras del otro lado momo le indicaba " _Te estaré esperando en la biblioteca_ "

Luego de un buen baño donde Naruto descubrió que existe más de un tipo de jabón y champo fue llevado por la criada al lugar donde lo estaba esperando Momo. Llevando una polera negra y unos jeans azul marino ingreso a la biblioteca siendo acompañado por Alfred que lo había guidado hasta la entrada de la misma

—Adelante joven Naruto— le dijo el sirviente de la familia de Momo mientras abría la puerta de la biblioteca —La señorita Momo ya se encuentra adentro esperándolo.

Apenas ingreso a la sala lo único que pudo decir fu…

—Wow— nunca antes había visto tantos libros en un solo sitio mucho menos en la casa de alguien, era una sala circular estando en el centro un par de mesas enormes mientras sus alrededores eran cercados por estanterías de libros, en una de estas mesas estaba la chica de cabello negro sentada rodeada por varios libros tan concentraba estaba en su lectura que no había notado el ingreso del rubio, sea lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo tenía toda su concentración ya que anotaba furiosamente en una libreta algo importante, Naruto tuvo que apartar la mirada del rostro de la chica ya que un sonrojo se había hecho presente al darse cuenta lo linda que se veía con su cara concentrada

— ¿Dime te has leído todo estos libros?— dijo naruto dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo mirando la cantidad de libros, fácilmente había más de mil libros sala. La chica levanto su vista al sentirse interrumpida habiendo perdido la concentración que tenia

—¿Eh?— dijo ella confundida al ver al rubio a pocos pasos de ella, jurando que no había estado hay segundos atrás, pero rápidamente salió de su confusión recordando que el rubio había estado bañándose ¿tan concentraba estuvo en su tarea que no se percató de la presencia del rubio? —Veo que ya terminaste de asearte— comento ella

—Sí y gracias a Alfred que me presto estas ropas— dijo el señalando su vestimenta

Momo solo asintió agradecida por su siempre fiel Mozo —Ven toma asienta— dijo ella ofreciéndole la silla a su lado, sin decir nada el rubio tomo el puesto agradecido

—Bonito lugar tienes aquí— dijo naruto iniciando la conversación luego de haberse sentado

—Gracias, a mi madre y a mí siempre nos ha gustado la lectura

— ¿De verdad te has leído todo estos libros?— pregunto naruto mirando hacia los libreros

—la mayoría, si— confirmo ella un poco apenada pero se apresuró a rectificar —veras es para poder mejorar el uso de mi Quirk

—¿Qué clase de Quirk tienes?— pregunto interesado el rubio mirándola expectativo

Ante la pregunta momo sonrió conociendo muy bien su quirk pero para no solo expresarlo con palabras la chica extendió su mano —mira— dijo al mismo tiempo que un resplandor rojizo se hacía presente en la misma captando por completo la atención del rubio luego de un segundo el resplandor desapareció revelando un dado blanco en ella uno que hace un segundo no estaba hay

— ¿Puedes crear dados?— dijo el sorprendido y al mismo tiempo algo desilusionado

—No solo dados— extendió su otra mano causando que el mismo resplandor de hace unos segundos volviera a aparecer y para cuando desapareció una canica de color negra estaba presente en la palma de su mano—Mi Quirk creación, me permite crear cualquier objeto inerte que pueda pensar pero para ello necesito conocer el objeto de pie a cabeza, como funciona, como opera y más importante su composición molecular para poder recrearlo aparte si conozco su estructura molecular puedo alterarla para crear algo más eficiente o fuerte , ¿bastante cool no?— termino de decir con una sonrisa

—Cool es poco— dijo Naurto mirándola —Es jodidamente increíble— le aseguro el —con un quirk como ese de seguro terminas siendo una Heroína increíble, imagina en una pelea tienes un arsenal ilimitado a tu alcance— agrego Naruto sonriéndole causando un sonrojo en la cara de la chica ante las palabra de elogio del chico que aunque no supiera siempre había sido un sueño de ella llegar a convertirse en una heroína pero él estaba más concentrado imaginándose todos los posibles uso de su poder

—¿Puedes crear objetos más grande?

—Si pero para eso necesito exponer más de mi piel ya que mientras más grande el objeto más área de mi piel debe estar libre para poder crearlo ya que lo creo por medio de esta

—¿Y objetos más complejos?¿cómo un televisor? que tiene varios tipos de materiales

—si pero mientras as complejo más tiempo y concentración requiero para hacerlo

— ¿Tienes algún límite?, ¿cuantos objetos puedes crear en un día?

—Mi único límite es la cantidad de grasa en mi cuerpo para crear objetos necesito deconstruir las moléculas de la misma y reconvertirlas en el objeto, por eso siempre debe comer en buenas cantidades para reponer lo usado— dijo ella mirando el rostro pensativo del rubio no lo había visto tan serio hasta ahora —¿Por qué tantas preguntas? No sabía que te interesaban tanto los Quirks— cuestiono la chica mirando al rubio

—oh perdón no fue mi intensión sonar como un interrogatorio— dijo el rascándose la nuca apenado —es solo una mala costumbre que aprendí de mí amigo— aseguro el rubio, realmente no quería incomodar a la chica con sus preguntas —Es solo que tu Quirk es increíble y bueno me deje llevar por la emoción— le aseguro el rubio

Momo solo asintió complacida por las palabras de elogio del rubio aunque todavía necesitaba madurar más su poder era agradable ver que alguien más pudiera ver su potencial —¿Qué hay del tuyo?, ¿Qué puede hacer tu Quirk?

La cara del rubio simplemente se desplomo ante las palabras de ella, ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿le decía la verdad?¿le contaba que no tenía Quirk?, un recuerdo de su infancia de un grupo de chicos rechazándolo por ser alguien sin Quirk surgió en su mente, no podía decirle la verdad si lo hacía tal vez la chica lo rechazaría como el resto pero tampoco quería mentirle no después de todas las molestias que ella se había tomado para ayudarlo para intentar lograr su sueño su mente estaba en una encrucijada, no quería contarle la verdad por miedo a ser rechazado pero tampoco quería mentirle por miedo a perder su confianza ¿Qué podía hacer ahora?

—tranquilo no tienes que contarme si no quieres— le dijo ella un poco triste al ver que el rubio no respondía su pregunta luego de que ella le había contado sobre su quirk

—No es eso— se apresuró a decir el rubio —es solo que me trae malos recuerdos…no me gusta hablar mucho sobre eso

—oh ya veo— dijo ella un poco apena pero antes de que pudiera profundizar en el por qué fueron interrumpidos por Alfred que había entrado sin ser notados por ambos.

—Señorita Momo—indico el mozo colocándose delante de ambos " _salvado por la campana"_ pensó el rubio—El almuerzo está listo ¿desea comer?—justo cuando termino de decir esas palabras el estómago de Naruto decidió intervenir con un rugido causando que este se sonrojara como un tomate ante la vergüenza mientras que los otros dos presente solo pudieron dejar escapar una carcajada

—Veo que su compañero concuerda conmigo— Dijo Alfred

—Vamos, antes de que se enfrié la comida— agregó momo levantándose tomando la mano de Naruto que si antes había parecido un tomate ahora estaba completamente rojo de pies a cabeza mientras era llevado al comedor

…

Luego de una merecida comida como había dicho el rubio ambos jóvenes habían regresado a la biblioteca de la mansión sin más nada que los interrumpiera Momo había decido concentrarse en la razón por que habían traído al rubio.

— ¿Entonces Quieres entra a U.A cierto?— pregunto ella al rubio que asintió —si no te molesta me gustaría saber por qué, solo por curiosidad—agrego ella mientras sacaba una laptop del bolso que había traído de su habitación después de haber terminado de comer

Naruto solo coloco su mano en su mentón pensativo mientras pensaba su respuesta sabía que esta vez nadie lo salvaría de decir la verdad —cuando era más pequeño no solían gustarme los héroes— comenzó a narrar el mientras fijaba su mirada en la mesa de madera claramente sumergido en sus recuerdos mientras hablaba —toda mi vida he sido huérfano nadie me enseño a cómo actuar o comportarme por eso nunca fui de los que les agradaba fácil a la gente por eso siempre terminaba en problemas y peleas— dijo el con una sonrisa — hasta que conocí a mi amigo, mi primer y único amigo, él no tenía Quirk sabes— le dijo Naruto girando a mirarla dejándola un poco sorprendida sabiendo que en los días actuales alguien sin quirk era poco común —El es un fanboy de los Heroes pero a pesar de no tener poderes como ellos tenía el corazón y compasión de uno, luego de ayudarme con unos abusones me ofreció su amistad a pesar de haber salido lastimado por mi culpa— la sonrisa en su rostro se había borrado por completo —el me mostro que los héroes eran más que trajes estrafalarios y palabras vacías que un héroe se definía por sus acciones y no por su fama o por sus Quirk, que un héroes podía ser cualquiera…el me hizo creer de nuevo en ellos— la mirada del rubio se perdido, momo sabía que su cuerpo estaba a un lado suyo pero la mente del rubio estaba en otro lugar —un día me lo demostró… me demostró que a pesar de no tener un Quirk, de no tener fuerza uno podía ser un héroe, desde ese día he tenido este sueño, de ser como All Migth de ser capaz de salvar vidas con una sonrisa…de ayudar— el rubio volvió su vista a momo esta vez con una mirada determinada —Si mi amigo lo logro, si él pudo ser un héroe ¿Quién dice que yo tampoco pedo serlo? Yo un bueno para nada también puede lograrlo— terminado de decir el rubio que con sus palabras había movido algo en el interior de momo al escuchar su relato —Pero no sé si puede ser uno de ellos…no sé si tengo lo necesario para poder estar ahí—susurro lo último aunque momo escucho no entendió muy bien a que se refería pero naruto si, su falta de Quirk y su falta de valor lo detenían, ya que en su mente solo estaba la imagen de la cara de la niña que no había podido ayudar

—Para mí tu eres un Héroe— comento momo colocando su mano en la mano del chico dándole un apretón deseando poder transmitirle lo que creía de el —Ese día… cuando me ayudaste, ese día para mi fuiste mi héroe— dijo un poco apenada al contarle la verdad —no sé qué digan los demás de ti, pero tú ya eres un Héroe, solo te falta oficializarlo— comento ella —Por eso prometo ayudarte después que termine contigo estarás listo para el examen de entrada de U.A.

—¿de verdad crees que pueda hacerlo?— dijo el mirándola con una cara que no pudo descifrar

—Sí creo que puedes hacerlo solo tienes que dar lo todo— a penas termino de decir esas palabras fue tomada por sorpresa al ser abrazada por el chico causando un sonrojo en su cara

—¡Gracias!, ¡gracias!, ¡gracias!— repetía el rubio, ella a pesar de no poder ver su rostro sabía que el rubio estaba llorando, ya que podía sentir sus lágrimas —Eras la primera persona que cree que puedo entrar en U.A— le dijo el sin contar las palabras de All Migth, esas no contaban

—De nada— dijo ella sintiendo al chico soltarla mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, no había esperado tal reacción por su parte

—Jeje perdón por el abrazo— dijo el rascándose la cabeza apenado por haber abrazado la chica asi

—No hay nada que disculpar— le dijo ella " _además se sintió bien_ " se dijo para sus adentros

— ¿Hey momo puede hacerte una pregunta?— dijo naruto tomando un semblante serio —todavía tengo una duda y me gustaría que me ayudes a aclararla — si alguien podría ayudarlo con su dilema era la chica, la primera persona que creía en el

—Claro

Naruto pensó un momento en como contarle lo que le dijo All Migth sin revelar nada —hipotéticamente digamos que Si alguien te ofreciera una forma de tener poder… un poder como nunca antes te has imaginado, un poder capaz de lograr tus sueños ¿lo aceptarías?, incluso cuando sabes en el fondo de tu ser que no eres digno, que no eres capaz… ya que te acobardaste cuando sentiste miedo, cuando alguien necesito tu ayuda desesperadamente no pudiste ayudarle porque tu miedo pudo con tus deseos ¿lo harías?¿ lo aceptarías?

— ¿es de confiar esta persona? La que te ofrece este poder

—Puedes confiar con tus ojos cerrados en el

— ¿No pide nada a cambio?— naruto negó con la cabeza —Si es así, lo haría, aceptaría el poder

— ¿incluso cuando sabes que le fallaste a alguien?,¿Qué no eres digno?, ¿Qué no tienes lo necesario?

—Si— dijo firmemente Momo —si este poder es tan increíble como dices, si puede ayudarme a logar mis sueños, entonces lo tomaría más aún si la fuente que lo ofrece es de fiar completamente

—¿Por qué?,¿Por qué lo aceptarías?

—Porque a pesar de no ser digno, a pesar de que falle, con este poder me aseguraría de hacerlo mío, cultivarlo…utilizarlo para que no vuelva a fallarle a alguien, por que el que me lo ofrece de seguro no cree eso de mi y si con este poder puedo lograr mis sueños entonces no tengo razones para no aceptarlo no tengo nada que perder y mucho que ganar— termino de decir ella con una sonrisa no entendía muy bien porque el rubio había puesto este caso hipotético pero claramente su respuesta había tenido efecto en el rubio que bajo su mirada pensativo

—Ya veo— dijo el rubio luego de un minuto de silencio, habiendo estado contemplando las palabras de Momo —Tienes razón, gracias por ayudarme a salir de esta duda

—De nada— le dijo ella mientras —Ahora si no hay más preguntas me gustaría que vieras esto — comento ella colocando la laptop delante del rubio

—Este es el contenido del cual se base el examen de U.A— comento ella señalando un lista inmensa de temas que aparecían en la pantalla —es algo extenso pero para tu suerte ya yo he estudiado todo esto.

—Esto es mucho— susurro naruto ¿Cómo aprendería todo esto para el examen?, pero recordó algo al ver las instrucciones escritas en la pantalla—Mierda no poder tomar el examen de entrada.

—¿Por qué no?

—Mi promedio está en el piso…. No llego al mínimo requerido para tomar el examen

—¿Cuánto puntos de faltan?

—10—respondió el, ella solo suspiro habiéndose preparado para algo por el estilo

—No hay problema, solo tendremos que estudiar todo el curriculum de tercer año, si apruebas todo los exámenes con un mínimo de 95 tu promedio subirá lo suficiente para tomar el examen— le aseguro ella mientras abría el calendario de la laptop si comenzamos a estudiar todo los sábados y domingos y repasas todas las noches en 6 meses habremos terminado todo el contenido de 3 años lo que nos deja con 4 meses para estudiar para el examen de entrada de U.A

—¿De verdad?— dijo Naruto esperanzado

—Si

—Lo hare, prometo estudiar todas las noches en mi apartamento y los fines de semana contigo — dijo el rubio mirándola seriamente

—1Excelente!— dijo ella alegre mientras sacaba una libreta lápiz y borrador del bolso —Pues no hay tiempo que perder, primero un examen de repaso para ver como está tu memoria— dijo ella sacando una hoja con un montón de preguntas

" _las cosas que hago por amor_ " pensó el rindiéndose aunque no le gustaran para nada los exámenes lo haría de esto dependía su futuro

…

—Estoy agotado— dijo Naruto mientras era acompañado por Alfred a la salida de la mansión donde lo esperaba un taxi que lo llevaría a su apartamento pagado amablemente por momo ya que era tarde y el sol se había ocultado—¿Es así de intensa todo el tiempo?— pregunto naruto al hombre sintiendo el comienzo de un dolor de cabeza, la sesión de estudio había sido intensa con la chica explicando un millón de temas, pero gracias a ella habían entendido un montón de cosas que en la escuela nunca se habían molestado a explicarle además de darse cuenta que solo sabía que no sabía nada

—Solo cuando algo le interesa— dijo Alfred —La Señorita Momo puede perderse en sus proyectos por días si alguien no la interrumpe

" _ya veo_ " pensó Naruto sabiendo que él era el recipiente de su nuevo proyecto llegando a la puerta enorme de entrada pero fue detenido por la voz de momo que bajaba las escaleras apresurada

—¡Espera!— dijo ella mientras sostenía algo en sus manos

—Señorita momo— dijo Alfred mientras se apartaba dándole espacio a la dama

—¿Sucede algo Momo?— pregunto Naruto confundido que ya se había despedido de la chica.

—Se me había olvidado darte algo— dijo ella mientras colocaba lo que cargaba en su mano en las de el —Para ti, un pequeño regalo

—¿En serio?— dijo el sorprendido y al mismo tiempo que incrédulo

—Que esperas ábrelo— ordeno ella señalando la caja, sin saber que responder el rubio decidió hacerle caso y abrió la caja revelando dentro de ella un pequeño teléfono celular, no era el más moderno ni el más costoso pero para naruto podían haberle dicho que lo era y se lo hubiera creído

—No es mucho pero me gustaría que loa aceptaras ese día cuando dijiste que no tenias uno pensé en una solución ya que me hubiera gustado comunicarme contigo, ya sabes así podíamos haber planeado lo de hoy mejor— dijo ella con un sonrojo

—Gracias— dijo naruto conteniendo una lagrimas —No sabes cuánto significa esto para mi

—antes que se me olvide no tienes que preocuparte por un largo rato en recargarlo ya que tiene suficiente crédito para durar un largo tiempo— le aseguro Momo —Además me tome la molestia para agregar mi numero en la agenda…por si quieres escribirme— dijo ella susurrando lo último mientras apartaba la mirada ocultando un pequeño sonrojo

Naruto no podía creerlo, era la primera vez que alguien hacia algo así por él, un fracasado bueno para nada como el, levanto la mirada hacia la chica notando su sonrojo, el gris de sus ojos y lo lindo de su expresión…un sentimiento que nunca antes había sentido comenzó a formarse en el fondo de su estómago, se sentía como si un millar de pájaros volaran en el.

— ¿estás bien?— pregunto la chica al ver que le chico no reaccionaba

Naruto salió de su estupor respondiendo —Estoy bien… es solo que… no entiendo

—¿que no entiendes?

—¿No es mucho?— pregunto el —Ya me estas ayudando con mis estudios

—Tonto— susurro ella —¿somos amigos no?

—Amigos—repitió naruto sin creer las palabras de momo,¿podría ser? ¿podría ser que el hubiera hecho un nuevo amigo?, ¿su segundo amigo? —Sí, somos amigos— concluyo el convenciéndose pronunciando las palabras con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro

—Esto es lo que hacen los amigos

Luego de una promesa de escribirle cuando llegara a su apartamento y de verse al día siguiente para continuar sus estudios naruto dejo la mansión de momo con una sonrisa, un amigo y una nueva determinación

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era la madrugada del domingo cuando Naruto salió de su apartamento en dirección de la playa donde se reuniría con All Might, todavía estaba oscuro cundo llego a la playa tenía mucho que pensar así que aprovecho el tiempo para eso, para pensar mientras observaba el amanecer desde el banco donde estaba sentado.

Justo a la 8:00 am se apareció la figura demacrada de All Migth caminando relajadamente mientras disfrutaba de una bebida

—¿oh ya estás aquí muchacho?— dijo el hombre mientras tomaba el asiento a su lado —No esperaba que estuvieras aquí ya

—Tenía mucho en mi mente— dijo Naruto —No podía dormir

—Es de entender, me ha sucedido a veces

—cuando nos conocimos, cuando te hice la pregunta ¿tu dijiste que sonreías para ocultar la presión y el miedo, cierto?— pregunto Naruto al hombre mirándolo fijamente

—Ciertamente muchacho— le contesto el devolviendo la mirada comprendido que la respuesta que le diera el rubio dependería de lo que le dijera — ¿Por qué preguntas eso muchacho?

—¿Cómo lo haces?— pregunto Naruto ignorando la pregunta de All Might —Si tienes miedo como haces para salvar a los demás, para enfrentarte a los villanos

All might cambio su mirada al océano, fijándola en las olas — aun cuando tengo miedo, aun cuando sé que mi cuerpo no es el mismo de años atrás, aun cuando siento mis fuerza debilitarse día tras días…sé que debo dar todo lo que tengo, todo mi corazón para salvar a los demás ¿Por qué? Porque es mi deber, mi responsabilidad…por que más nadie lo hará termino de decir All Might mientras se convertía en su forma musculosa —Ese es el legado que me fue dejado

Un silencio callo entre los dos mientras naruto contemplaba las palabras del hombre, mirando su puño que estaba totalmente apretado fuertemente — ¿Legado eh?— susurro el

—Lo Hare— dijo el fuertemente levantándose del banco quedando frente al Héroe numero Uno que no pudo contener una sonrisa —No importa lo que cuesta, lo hare…acepto tu trato, Tomare Uno para todos y me convertiré ene el mejor Héroe de todos incluso mejor que tu… un hero que salve a los demás con una sonrisa

—Muy Bien muchacho eso es lo que quería escuchar— dijo All Might con una risa de alegria

Naruto no pudo dejar de contagiarse de la risa del All Might que lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa

No importa lo que cueste, o lo que tenga que sacrificar

Se convertiría en Héroe

O Moriría intentándolo.

Capítulo 3

"Momo Yaoyorozu"

Fin

—Adelante, adelante— dijo la dulce voz mientras le daba paso al apartamento

—Gracias señora de nuevo— dijo el

—Esta donde siempre, de seguro se alegrara al verte— comento ella señalando a la sala de donde se escuchaba un televisor que estaba encendido, sin esperar entro a la misma

—No me vas a creer la semana que tuve— comenzó a hablar mientras tomaba el asiento de alado observando que era un video de All Migth de su época dorada uno de sus video favoritos —antes que se me olvide, te traje esto— dijo el levantándose para sacar de su mochila una figura de acción de All might nueva —Me costó un mundo reunir el dinero pero por fin lo conseguí, es de la nueva colección, edición limitada y todo eso— agrego el colocando la figura encima del televisor —Para ti sé cómo te gusta mucho All Might

—No me crearas pero conocí a All Might, ¿increíble cierto?, te caerás para atrás cuando te cuente el resto ….

A/N: antes que me linchen si momo no actúa como en la historia lo sé es algo OC y fue mi intención hacerla así por favor discúlpenme si no le gusta pero es mi historia y tengo un idea que seguir, si tienen dudas, si …momo será un interés romántico de Naruto mas adelante mucho más adelante son chicos de 14 años no esperan cosas más allá de un beso casto y no la historia no será Harem, habrá varios intereses pero hasta ahí


	4. Plan del Sueño Americano

...

—Lo Hare— dijo el fuertemente levantándose del banco quedando frente al Héroe número Uno que no pudo contener una sonrisa —No importa lo que cuesta, lo hare…acepto tu trato, Tomare Uno para todos y me convertiré en el mejor Héroe de todos incluso mejor que tu… un héroe que salve a los demás con una sonrisa

— ¡Muy Bien muchacho eso es lo que quería escuchar!— dijo All Might con una risa de alegría — ¡Pero antes de poder heredar mi poder debemos prepararte!— dijo El hombre levantándose para darle unas de palmaditas en la espalda que gracias a su enorme fuerza lo mandaron de cara a la arena de manera inintencionada

— ¿Prepararme?— dijo Naruto mientras escupía arena que se había colado en su boca — pero creí que habías dicho que era digno de tu poder— dijo el confundido sin comprender a que se refería el Héroe

—Tu corazón es digno chico— dijo el hombre colocando el dedo índice en su pecho justo encima de donde estaba su corazón —Pero tu cuerpo todavía no lo es

— ¿Mi cuerpo?— dijo el ahora más perdido, que tenía que ver su cuerpo con su poder, ¿acaso no era solo heredarle su Quirk? Pero fue sorprendido al ser cegado por un flash, cuando recupero su vista noto que All Might tenía un teléfono celular a la mano mientras tomaba fotos de el

—Mi Quirk Uno para todos— comenzó a explicar —une la fuerza física de muchas personas en uno solo tu debilucho cuerpo todavía no está preparado para recibir tanto poder, si llegara a pasártelo en este momento tus extremidades explotarían— Termino de explicar el corpulento mientras hacia una recreación de lo que su sucedería con sus manos

Naruto bajo su mirada pensativo, si su cuerpo no está listo para el poder de All Might ¿entonces solo debía prepararlo?, pero la pregunta era como —Si mi cuerpo no está listo para uno para todos, entonces ¿Qué hago para que esté listo? Solo tengo 10 meses antes del examen de entrada— pregunto el al hombre que solo sonrió sacando una decenas de hojas sosteniéndolas entre sus dedos.

—Para eso está esto mi muchacho— le dijo el dándole un par de palmaditas a las hojas —¡El régimen de entrenamiento para pasar el examen: Plan del Sueño Americano!— dijo el con voz estruendosa —diseñado por mí, Obviamente —agrego el un poco fanfarrón

—Plan del sueño americano—repitió Naruto tomando las hojas en su mano comenzando a leer las instrucciones escritas en él, sentadillas, trotes, levantamiento de pesas, cunclillas, lagartijas, abdominales, cuádriceps, tríceps…., el plan tenia de todo, incluso como debía dormir, cuando debía dormir y como alimentarse

—Esto es muy costoso— dijo al hombre —No poder costear todo esto— dijo el triste mirando lo que necesitaba

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso muchacho— Aseguro All Might —Al ser el futuro recipiente de uno para todos, los gastos del entrenamiento corren a mi cuenta— Naruto asintió más relajado sabiendo que no tendría que pagar por todo esto.

All Might se acercó al rubio que todavía estaba arrodillado en la arena —para ser sincero este régimen es súper rudo ¿de verdad quieres hacerlo?— le pregunto el héroe número uno en susurro al chico, este levanto su mirada fijándola en la de All Might el cual noto un fuego y determinación como nunca antes había visto…había hecho bien en elegir a este chico.

—Lo hare— dijo el con voz solemne —ya te lo dije, cueste lo que cueste,! LO HARE!— termino de decir gritando mientras se levantaba mirando con fuego al Heroe Numero Uno.

—¡BIEN DICHO!— dijo All Might —¡Eso es lo que quiero escuchar mi muchacho!— Dijo el Saltando cayendo justo al lado de un refrigerar viejo, ya que la playa donde estaba funcionaba como un botadero de basura además de toda la que traía la marea —los Jóvenes héroes de hoy en día solo quieren fama y gloria— dijo el colocando su mano encima del refrigerador —Pero ser un Heroe se trata de trabajo voluntario, no importa que tan ingrato sea, nunca lo olvides— con un solo empujón de su brazo aplasto el refrigerador, dejando a Naruto asombrado mientras miraba al Héroe siendo reflejado por la luz del sol dándole un aire poderoso

— ¡Con ayuda del plan del Sueño Americano!— dijo el mirando al Naurto mientras levantaba su pulgar derecho al chico —Traigamos de vuelta la hermosa vista al mar de esta playa— dijo All Might —Este es tu primer paso para convertirte en Héroe chico

—Si señor

Sobre Hombros de Gigantes

Capítulo 4

"Plan del Sueño Americano"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Semana 2 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Apenas llego a su apartamento se derrumbo

Todo su cuerpo le dolía, incluso en parte que no sabía no que existían, ¿Cómo le podían doler si no sabían que estaban ahí?, All Might podía ser el héroe número 1, el símbolo de la paz, el hombre más influyente del planeta pero eso no quita el hecho de que el hombre podía ser un tirano cuando se trataba de su entrenamiento.

Noto en el reloj en su mesita de noche que ya eran las 8 de las noche, All Might lo había puesto a arrastrar un refrigerador viejo hasta tarde diciéndole que debía estar en su lugar para mañana y que el tiempo era Oro, " _Viejo loco_ " pensó el mientras sentía la comodidad de la cama, cuanto no daría para dejarse caer en los brazos de Morfeo pero sabía que mañana tenía que volverse a levantar a las 4 de las mañana, muchos jóvenes ni se les ocurriría abrir sus ojos a esas horas más aun cuando tenían clases al día siguiente, pero él no era un joven cualquiera, si quería cumplir su sueño debía hacer ciertos sacrificios

Pero no sería de mucho ya que mañana sería una rutina de lo mismo, la cual constaba de una hora de trote, luego una hora de piernas y abdominales, y por ultimo una hora de brazos y espalda esa era su rutina acompañada por una bebida proteínica, luego de terminar se dada un baño y su primer desayuno, luego a las 9 otro desayuno, a las 12 el almuerzo, a las 3 una merienda y a las 6 la cena, cuando salía de clases se reunía con All Might en la playa para comenzar a mover las pilas de desechos que se habían acumulado por años, durante esas sesiones aprendió que tenía músculos que ni siquiera había usado cuando terminaba de levantar lo que All Might consideraba razonable regresaba a su apartamento, en el plan de All Might luego de un día de entrenamiento seguía dos días de descanso para que los músculos se recuperaran pero para Naruto esos dos días se volvía uno solo ya que a la mañana siguiente estaba como nuevo, le había contado a All Might esto y habían decidido dejar un solo día de descanso intermedio eso si los ejercicios aeróbicos y de manos se hacían durante esos días de descanso, y todas las noches, luego de las 8 pm cuando regresaba debía comenzar a estudiar hasta las 11 de la noche que le tocaba irse a acostar durmiendo efectivamente 5 horas al día, para muchos sería insuficiente pero para él era como ver a dios.

—En que me he metido— susurro para sus adentros mientras se levantaba dirigiéndose a la sala hacia la mesa siendo recibido por una pila de libros, una selección exquisita de conocimiento, o eso había dicho momo cuando le presto los libros para que estudiara, All Might le daba los fines de semanas libres para que se recupera y tuviera algo de tiempo para el, pero para su mala suerte este tiempo era pasado en la mansión de momo estudiando como loco para ponerse al día con la escuela e intentar mejorar su promedio.

Aparte de los libros, la sala se había llenado de todo tipo de equipo de ejercicio, pesas, mancuernas para las manos, multifuerzas, cuerdas para saltar, levantadora de peso para piernas, poleas etc, nunca había su sala tan llena, más aun con equipos que ni sabía que existían para ejercitar músculos que mucho menos sabía que tenía, su sala parecía un gimnasio, dejando aun lados equipo, su alacena y nevera nunca habían estado tan repletas con diferentes tipos de vegetales, verduras y frutas, además de todos los vivieres, de su nevera había desaparecido el ramen siendo prohibido por All Migth " _como piensas crecer comiendo solo esta porquería, muchacho"_ dijo el cuando vio que solo tenía ramen " _comiendo solo esto nunca creceras, por eso eres tan pequeño para tu edad_ " , no era culpa de él que el Héroe número 1 no pudiera ver las maravillas del ramen, su sabor exquisito y su olor que podía llevar a cualquier a las nubes y eso sin mencionar que era económico, siendo reemplazado por carne, pollo, pescado y porcino y todo tipo de lácteos, todo esto para poder cumplir con el régimen alimenticio del plan, todo esto gracias al patrocinio de All Might que había comprado todo eso para el

El primer día cuando se apareció con un camión repleto de toda sus compras no pudo más que dejarse caer sorprendido, en todo de seguro había gastado una fortuna eso sin contar con la cantidades obscenas de ropas y zapatos que le había comprado más que todo ropa de entrenamiento, cuando comento sobre el precio de todo All Might solo le sonrió mientras le daba unas palmaditas en su cabeza " _Chico soy All Might, el dinero es lo de menos_ " le aseguro el, y tenía razón con todos los dvd, juguetes, poster y todo lo que llevara su nombre de seguro le generaba ingresos, ciertamente dinero era lo menos que le faltaba " _Tu futuro como el próximo usuario de uno para todos no tiene precio mi muchacho, si tengo que gastar todo el dinero que he hecho como héroe para que logres estar listo para mi poder lo hare sin pensarlo y con una sonrisa_ " le aseguro All Might dejando sin palabras al rubio, All Might de verdad creía en el con todo su corazón estando dispuesto a quedarse en la ruina para que el pudiera estar listo.

No podía fallarle

—Bien, donde quedamos— se dijo mientras habría el libro, no importase que le doliera todo su cuerpo.

No podía fallarle

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Semana 4xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

—¡Uzumaki Despierta!— retumbo la voz de su sensei en todo el salón mientras le daba un golpe al rubio con su quirk que le permitía extender su mano

—No estaba dormido, lo juro— dijo Naruto mientras levantaba su cabeza de la mesa dejando una delgada línea de baba acompañado con una cara de sueño, claramente se había quedado dormido

—Claro que no, solo estabas roncando con los ojos abiertos— le dijo el con sarcasmo el profesor al rubio —No quiero que se repita Naruto.

—No se repetirá sensei— dijo el avergonzado, el día anterior había sido brutal y no había podido dormir muy bien ya que todo su cuerpo le dolía.

—Me alegra, además— dijo el hombre acercándose a su puesto con una hoja en mano —No me gustaría castigar al estudiante que saco la mejor nota en el quizz de ayer— dijo su sensei colocando la hoja en su escritorio la cual dejaba ver escrito en tinta roja en la parte superior el numero 97

Naruto solo pudo agarrar la hoja de papel incrédulo, era la primera vez que sacaba una nota tan alta

—Felicidades chico— le dijo su maestro regresando al frente de la clase para sacar una pila de hojas para comenzar a repartir los resultados al resto de sus alumnos —Espero que se vuelva a repetir Naruto— le dijo su sonrisa complacido por la mejoría académica del rubio

—Para la próxima será un 100 sensei— le aseguro el rubio sonriendo sosteniendo la hoja entre sus manos contemplándola complacido su máxima puntación anterior había sido de 75, el cual no pudo contener su alegría y apenas sonó la campana del almuerzo le escribo un mensaje a Momo para informarle de su nota

De su primer éxito

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Semana 6 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

—De que vale saber cuándo murió tanto gente— dijo Naruto obstinado sintiéndose frustrado mientras dejaba caer el libro —o que hizo tal fulano o que paso hace tanto que ya ha nadie le importa

Momo solo levanto la vista del libro que estaba leyendo hacia el rubio levantando la ceja sabiendo claramente que al rubio le costaba mantener este tipo de información en su cerebro —Vamos Naruto no es tan difícil— le dijo ella tomando el libro que había estado leyendo notando que se trataba de un libro de historia y si algo había aprendido del rubio durante estas sesiones es que este era bueno cuando se trataba de problemas pero para memorizar era todo un desastre

—Esto es muy aburrido— susurro el dejándose caer deprimido —No voy a pasar el examen de historia…

—No seas tan pesimista Naruto— dijo ella colocando su mano en la espalda del rubio dándole unas palmaditas de aliento —Solo necesitas encontrar una forma de aprender y de seguro no se te olvida nada

— ¿Cómo?— dijo el sin ninguna esperanza

— ¿Que tal si lo enfocamos de otra manera?— pensó ella llevándose la mano al mentón

Naruto solo la miro extrañado

—Ya se— dijo momo levantándose saliendo de la biblioteca luego de un par de minutos regreso con un reproductor mp3 en la mano y un par de bocinas

—Que mejor forma de memorizar algo que con música— dijo ella colocando el equipo en la mesa —Se ha demostrado que para algunos crear una canción con lo que se va a memorizar ayuda a retener la información por mucho más tiempo

Naruto solo pudo mirar confundido a Momo sin entender muy bien de que iba todo

…

Era el dia del examen y lo único que se podía escuchar en todo el salón eran el leve tararear sordo de Naruto.

—¡Uzumaki!— dijo el profesor que hasta hace poco se había mantenido al margen del sonido del rubio pero esta ya estaba comenzando a cansarlo —Estas desconcentrados a los demás— señalo a varios de los estudiante que estaban en su vencida que miraban incomodos al rubio

Este solo siguió tarareando, obligando que el profesor se levantara de su asiento para caminar hacia el del rubio

—Uzumaki— volvió a llamar el nuevamente, esta vez captando la atención del rubio que hasta hace poco había estado concentrado escribiendo como loco en la hoja del examen

—Sensei ¿Ya se acabó la hora?— pregunto el ignorante de que había estado incomodando al resto —Menos mal que termine, aunque hubo algunas que me costaron recordar pero esta vez lo hice completo— dijo el con una sonrisa mientras le entregaba el examen a su profesor siendo ignorante que todavía quedaban 30 minutos de examen

Su profesor solo reviso por encima la hoja notando que estaba completamente respondida como había asegurado Naruto, un poco sorprendido que su peor alumno de la clase haya terminado de primero el examen —Bien Naruto, espera afuera— ordeno el regresando a su puesto

No fue sorpresa para el rubio que al día siguiente recibiera un 100 en el examen

El método de Momo sí que era efectivo

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Semana 8 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era otro día mas para el rubio y para su desdicha un días de entrenamiento con All Might

—Vamos muchacho— dijo el Heroe número 1 en su forma demacrada alentando a su pupilo mientras este empujaba con todas sus fuerza un vehículo que habían abandonado en la playa ¿Cómo la gente podía ser tan desconsiderada? Fue lo que pensó Naruto intentando empujar pero sin mucho éxito —Vamos tu puedes, solo tienes que poder algo más de fuerza, empuja con tus piernas muchacho no con tus brazos— le recomendó All Might, reconociendo que el avance en la recuperación de la playa iba más adelantado de lo que esperaba, el chico cuanto ponía su corazón en algo realmente era sorprendente

—Esto debe pesar una tonelada por lo menos— reconoció naruto dejándose caer a la arena sintiéndose sin fuerza, ya eran casi las 8 de la noche y había estado empujando y moviendo basura toda la tarde, su pobre alma pedía descanso.

—Descanso un momento muchacho— dijo All Might mientras sacaba una botella de agua y se la pasaba al rubio —Has hecho un buen trabajo hoy, como siempre— reconoció el Heroe número 1 con una sonrisa, complacido del empeño y esfuerzo que demostraba el chico.

—Gracias—dijo el tanto por las palabras como por la bebida la cual no tardo en destapar y tomar del refrescante y dulce sabor del agua —¿Aunque tengo una duda All Might?— dijo naruto sentándose en la arena con las piernas cruzadas.

All Might solo asintió para que este continuara

—Ya sé que todo este entrenamiento es para prepararme para uno para todos, pero ¿que hay sobre cómo saber pelear?— pregunto Naruto el cual había pasado varias noches preguntándose por que no habían incluido entrenamiento de combate en el plan —solo digo que me tomara años llegar a tu nivel—dijo refiriéndose a la condición física de All Might en su forma musculosa —Y tal vez necesite defenderme mejor de lo que hago ahora— aunque tuviera experiencia en peleas, más que todo contra abusones y pandilleros difícilmente podría llamarse un peleador ya que todo lo que hacía era dar puñetazos y patadas como mejor le salían sin ningún tipo de forma o elegancia ya que después de todo en una pelea callejera lo único que importaba era dominar y noqueara tu rival hay nadie le interesaba que tan fino o que tan rápido o que tan eficaz lo hiciera, mientras ganaras la pelea ¿qué más importaba?, pero consultándolo con la almohada la vida de un héroe no era pelear contra abusadores o pandilleros sino contra gente mucho, mucho más peligrosa y actualmente estaría indefenso si tuviese que enfrentar a alguien mucho más allá de su nivel y no podía hacer como All Might que abrumaba a su oponente con fuerza pura.

—Tienes un punto joven Uzumaki— dijo All Might pensativo, el realmente tampoco tenía un estilo de pelea después de todo sus encuentros casi siempre se definían por un buen puñetazo de su parte ya que con el poder de uno para todos y su condición física no había nadie que le pudiera ganarle en fuerza pura asi que nunca vio la necesidad de aprender como pelear pero el joven uzumaki aquí no tenía las mismas ventajas de él, todavía era joven y su cuerpo le faltaba desarrollar su potencial completo además no sabía como reaccionaria al recibir uno para todos tal vez aprender a defenderse por su cuenta no sería mala idea, más aun para alguien sin Quirk como él.

—Pensando bien aprender a pelear seria beneficio para tu futuro como Héroe joven Uzumaki— dijo el luego de divagar dándole la razón —pero siendo sincero yo tampoco se pelear como tal, mi estilo de lucha nace de mi corazón así que no sería el mejor de los maestros para ayudarte en ese tema— confeso el

—No tiene que ser nada complicado solo como dar un buen puñetazo ¿Sabes?—agrego Naruto intentando convencerlo

—Eso no servirá muchacho, auque aprendiera mio no tienes todavia no tines la fuerza necesaria — dijo definiticvamente ALl Might entristeciando al adolecente el cual habia tenido esperanzas de aprender de el —Pero que yo no sepa no siginifica ue no conozco a alguien que si— Naruto miro confundido al Heroe —dame tiempo para ponerme en contacto con uno de mis viejos conocidos, él es un experto en artes marciales y tal vez te pueda ayudar más aun te pueda tomar como pupilo y enseñarte

— ¿En serio?— dijo incrédulo naruto

—si, pero tendrás que ganártelo muchacho él es un Héroe retirado de los que ustedes llaman vieja escuela, un poco quisquilloso y cascarrabias no ha tenido un pupilo en años, " _no son dignos_ " fue lo que me dijo la última vez que lo vi, tendré que buscar con mis contactos su número pero si logras convencerlo créeme mi muchacho su estilo de pelea no tiene rival

—Gracias All Might— dijo Naruto el cual no pudo contener su alegría y tuvo que abrasar al héroe el cual fue sorprendido por el gesto del chico —Eres el mejor

—De nada chico— dijo el acariciando su pelo antes de transformarse en su forma musculosa —Pero ese camión no se moverá solo, todavía te quedan media hora así que manos la obra muchacho

—En seguida señor— dijo el rubio regresando a su entrenamiento

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Semana 10 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fueron dos semanas después de su charla que All Migth pudo concretar una reunión con su conocido, al parecer el hombre se había vuelto algo ermitaño y no le gustaba ser molestado pero gracias a All Might que lo conocía había accedido a ver al chico eso sí sin que All Migth estuviera presente y en un lugar de su preferencia " _Debera demostrar su valía_ " fueron sus palabras al colgar la llamada de All Might

— ¿Seguro que es por aquí?— interrumpió la voz de momo mirando hacia ambos lados de la calle notando lo vacías que estaban

Momo lo acompañaba debido a las especificaciones del hombre ermitaño el cual le había indicado a All Might que no fuera a venir solo.

—Según esto esta debería ser la dirección— dijo el mirando el trozo de papel que All Might le había dado pero por ningún lado se veia rastro de un dojo mucho menos de vida, es como si la calle hubiera sido abandonada hace años

— ¿Por qué estamos de nuevo aquí?— dijo momo caminando mientras se abrazaba todo el lugar era inquietante y no podía sacudirse la sensación de que alguien los estaba observando

—Un conocido me puso en contacto con un maestro de artes marciales, al parecer es muy bueno pero algo ermitaño, pero creo que se equivocó de dirección— dijo Naruto dándose por vencido, habían estado dando vueltas por 15 minutos sin encontrar el vendito dojo que All Might le había dicho, ¿Acaso le había mentido? Y todo esto era solo una forma de el divertirse a expensa de ellos —Creo que es hora de que regr…— comenzó a decir naruto pero se detuvo al observa una figura caminando al otro lado de la calle

—¡Hey tu!— llamo Naruto a la figura que se detuvo girando a verlo mientras momo se acercaba también

—Buenos días joven ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?— dijo el extraño, era un hombre mayor de pelo corto puntiagudo con cejas tupidas y un bigote grueso todo de color blanco, resaltando su ojos azules y su mirada gentil caminaba algo encorvado con ayuda de un bastón

—Buenos días ojisan— respondió naruto acercándose al hombre

—Buenos días— agrego momo que también se había acercado a ambos

—O pero que pareja tan adorable tan temprano en la mañana, nada me alegra más el corazón que ver a los jóvenes unidos— agrego el abuelo mirándolo a ambos, causando un sonrojo de manera inmediata en ambos jóvenes

—No somos pareja, solo amigos— se apresuró a decir naruto entrecortado y sonrojado mientras momo parecía un tomate el abuelo solo pudo dejar escapar una alegre carcajada — ¿nos estas tomando el pelo verdad?— pregunto naruto al hombro que solo sonrió mientras asentía

—No es graciosos— dijo momo luego de recuperarse

—Perdónenme, pero cuando llegas a esta edad nada es más reconfortante que una buena carcajada— agrego el abuelo

—Como sea ojisan— intervino naruto olvidando la broma del señor —de casualidad ¿ no sabría usted donde queda este lugar?— pregunto naruto mientas le mostraba el papel con la dirección al abuelo que lo miro por encima antes de asentir

—Claro que si se donde queda— respondió el

—¡Si!—dijo naruto alegre sabiendo que no había sido engañado

—Después de todo ahí es donde vivo— agregó el hombre deteniendo al rubio en su lugar y causando confusión en momo pero antes de que el rubio pudiera preguntar cómo era eso sintió que algo lo impactaba con fuerza en la nuca

—¡NARUTO!

Lo último que escucho antes de caer inconsciente fue el llamado de Momo

…

Cuando recobro la conciencia estaba bajo techo en una habitación a oscuras donde no podía observa absolutamente nada

—Maldito anciano— dijo naruto sintiendo un dolor de cabeza tremendo, ¿Qué había pasado?¿Dónde estaba?¿Que le había echo a Momo? —¡MOMO!— grito el de inmediato intentando levantarse solo para darse cuenta que estaba totalmente atado de pies a cabeza y no había forma de que pudiera liberarse —Maldición— dijo el obstinado forcejeando con las cuerdas que lo ataban sin éxito alguno —Maldición, ¡MOMO DONDE ESTAS!— grito el en espera de algún tipo de respuesta de la chica comenzando a sentirse desesperado ¿le abrían echo algo a ella?

—Veo que ya despertaste— dijo una voz desde la oscuridad, era la misma voz del abuelo de hace rato pero lejos estaba el tono alegre y pícaro de momentos atrás habiendo sido reemplazado por un tono frio e indiferente lleno de maldad

— ¿Dónde estás? —exiguo naruto mirando para todos lados pero estando todo a escura no podía ver nada

—Justo delante de ti— dijo la voz al mismo tiempo que se encendía una vela revelando la figura del abuelo con la tenue luz, ya no era el mismo anciano encorvado de hace momentos delante de él estaba una figura imponente llevan puesto una suéter con cuello de tortuga y mangas largas de color negro que no hacían anda para ocultar la figura esculpida del anciano, además de unos pantalones blancos, la mirada jocosas había sido reemplazada por una que prometía dolor y miseria que lo miraban fijamente

—Mal nacido— ladro Naruto sintiendo todo su enojo salir a flote —suéltame — exigió Naruto mientras se sacudía en la silla donde estaba amarrado— si le hiciste algo a momo, a mi amiga, juro que la pagaras viejo— prometió el mirando duramente al hombre

—Te refieres a esta amiga— dijo el viejo mientras se hacía hacia un lado revelando detrás de él la figura inconsciente de momo, estaba tirada en el piso de espalda a él con su cabello negro suelto como nunca antes ya que ella no le gustaba llevarlo así, totalmente inerte, y si su vista no le mentía habían un charco de sangre a su alrededor

—¿Momo?— dijo Naruto aterrado no queriéndose imaginar lo peor —¡Momo!— volvió a llamar con más fuerza pero sin respuesta por parte de la chica, no podía estar pasando de nuevo, no podía perder otro amigo, no de nuevo —¡MOMO!— fue su grito desesperado pero la chica seguía sin mover un pelo

—¿Dónde está la valentía de hace unos segundos?— pregunto el anciano acercándose al rubio que había entrado en shock —Tu pequeña amiga todavía no está muerta, solo herida— comenzó a hablar el —pero su vida depende absolutamente de ti— dijo el hombre

—Maldito— le dijo naruto al hombre mientras lo escupía intentando liberarse pero fue calmado cuando sintió un golpe impactar en su estómago sacando todo su aire

—Veo que todavía no has perdido tu agallas— dijo el mientras el rubio se quejaba del dolor intentado recuperar el aliento, el anciano pegaba como un camión —No puedes ganarme chico, no ahora, ni en mil años e incluso ni en tus sueños— dijo al anciano

—Ya veras, cuando me liberas las pagaras viejo decrepito— susurro naruto entrecortado sintiendo su abdomen en llamas

—¿O de verdad?— dijo el jocosamente en sarcasmo —que esperas para hacerlo, vamos libérate usa tu quirk y sal de ahí— ordeno su captor mirándolo expectativo viendo como el rubio forcejeaba con todo intentando soltarse —Oh cierto, no tienes uno— revelo el

Naruto ya estaba entrando en pánico no podía liberarse del amarre y como el hombre había dicho tampoco tenía quirk que lo ayudara en estas situaciones su mente estaba comenzado cerrarse pero su corazón no podía parar de preocuparse por el bienestar de su amiga, de su único amigo, esta pesadilla ya la había visto antes

—Vamos que piensas hacer rubio, la vida de tu amiga depende de ti

—Yo… yo.. yo— intento decir Naruto pero el bravado y las agallas ya se habían acabado ya solo quedaba miedo y terror

—Estos son los futuros Héroes de hoy en día, vaya lastima— dijo el anciano —una pena— dijo el alejándose sabiendo muy bien que el rubio no podría hacer nada —pero estas de suerte rubio, veras, no tengo nada en contra de la chica, mi problema es contigo rubio

Naruto solo tenía la mirada fija en Momo rogando por la vida de la chica " _por favor, que este con vida_ " rogaba el

—Mi problema es con los de tu tipo, gente sin Quirk me dan asco, me aborrecer ver a alguien como tu ensuciando el planeta, ustedes son una mancha para el resto de nosotros con Quirk— comenzó a explicar el anciano dejando a naruto sorprendió, ¿acaso existía gente que no soportase a los de su clase?¿acaso era pecado no tener Quirk?, se preguntó el girando al mirar al anciano que se había vuelto a acercar a el —Así que te propongo un trato, tu amiga aquí tiene Quirk ya me lo demostró cuando la derrote solo que se me paso un poco la mano— se acercó hasta el oído del rubio —seria todo una pena que ella muriera por tus pecado ¿no crees?, por eso te doy dos opciones, puedes dejarla aquí que muera y que yo tenga mi diversión con ella y te dejo ir…o cambias de lugar y a ella la dejo en un hospital y tú te quedas aquí conmigo a morir, que di….— no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el rubio lo interrumpió mirándolo directamente a los ojos

—Salvala— dijo Naruto de inmediato apenas registro las palabras del anciano —Tomare su lugar pero sálvala

—¿Qué hay de tu vida ?— pregunto su captor sorprendido por la respuesta inmediata —¿acaso no valorass tu vida?¿Qué hay de tu futuro?¿tu sueño?¿qué hay con demostrar ,la valía de alguien sin Quirk?

—No importa, mi vida no vale nada ante la de ella— respondió de inmediato el rubio —Ella creyó en mi…—susurro el dejando caer su ojos —mátame si es lo que deseas pero sálvala

—Ya veo— dijo el anciano mientras se colocaba a la espalda de él perdiéndolo de vista

—¿Preparado?— dijo la voz

Naruto no lo podía creer, este era su fin

— _¿Quieres ser mi amigo?— dijo a voz del chico de pelo verde mientras le ofrecía la mano_

— _Para mí tú eres un Héroe— comento momo_

— _Tonto— susurro ella — ¿somos amigos no?_

Eran sus últimos pensamientos antes de sentir el golpe en la nuca pero antes de que perdiera la conciencia por última vez pudo escuchar

—Bien hecho muchacho, tal vez valgas la pena después de todo.

….

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos no estaba en ningún cielo o infiero como había leído en los libros, no habían ángeles ni demonios esperándolo… de hecho estaba en lo que parecía ser una Sala de dojo aunque esta parecía estar abandonada y sucia delante de él estaba una mesa de madera pequeña con tres cojines " _Donde estoy_ " se preguntó el sentándose reconociendo que ya podía moverse libremente pero antes de que pudiera levantarse a recorrer el lugar la puerta del dojo fue abierta revelando dos figuras que charlaban animadamente mientras ingresaban al dojo

—¡MOMO!— grito naruto reconociendo la figura de la chica que llevaba en su mano una bandeja con tres tazas humeante pero para su horror la figura que lo acompañaba no era otra más que la del anciano el mismo que lo había capturado, el mismo que la había lastimado —¡MOMO!, aléjate de él, te hará daño— dijo naruto levantándose de prisa corriendo hacia la figura del anciano con la atención de taclearlo o tal vez noquearlo para darle tiempo a momo para que esta huyera

—Ni se te ocurra chico— dijo la voz del anciano congelando al rubio en su lugar cuando sintió un aura opresiva inundar el lugar —Todavía estas a años luz de poder ganarme.

—Naruto tranquilo— dijo momo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa en uno de los cojines colocando la bandeja en la mesa —Bang-san aquí no tiene intención de lastimar a nadie

— ¿Eh?— dijo el rubio totalmente confundido volviendo a ser capaz de respirar al sentir el aura desaparecer —Pero te vi herida, él te lastimo, estabas sangrando mucho— dijo el apresurado acercándose a momo para observarla notando que no tenía rastro alguno de hería o sangre alguna

—nada que un maniquí y pintura roja no puedan recrear— intervino el anciano tomando asiento también, mientras tomaba una de las tazas dejando al rubio como el único de pie en el lugar —vamos que esperas siéntate y prueba de este delicioso te que tu joven y linda amiga se ofreció a hacer ella sí que sabe respetar y ayudar a sus mayores— indico Bang mientras tomaba un sorbo de la taza notando el buen sabor del te, tenía tiempo que no probaba un te tan bien hecho.

—Pero… pero vi tu ropa y tu cabello, juro que eras tú— intento convencerse naruto

—Nada que tu querida amiga no pueda hacer— dijo el refiriéndose —Su quirk de verdad es increíble y útil— Momo solo pudo sonreír ante las alabazas del Abuelo

—¿tu estas metida en esto?

Momo solo asintió apenada, luego de que el hombre lo dejara inconsciente y hubieran charlado las friccione ya que ella creía que quería lastimar al rubio pero era todo lo contrario el anciano era el maestro de artes marciales que el rubio había estado buscando este la había convencido de que lo ayudara con una prueba que tenía planeada para Naruto para determinar si era digno de enseñarle.

—Debí suponer que nada era de verdad— dijo naruto dejándose caer en el asiento —Él me dijo que tú me podrias a prueba— se dijo recordando las palabras de All Migth —Vaya tonto de mi

—Tranquilo chico— dijo el anciano —Gracias a tu desliz puede ver lo que realmente oculta tu corazón— dijo el anciano recordando las palabras del rubio —tal vez seas un debilucho que no puede usar su quirk todavía —Dijo Bang sabiendo muy bien que el rubio no tenía quirk esto gracias a la charla que había tenido con All Might por teléfono, el sabia la verdad del Héroe numero 1 más aun sabia las intenciones de este con el chico

— ¿Cómo que no puede usar su Quirk?— pregunto momo confundido sabiendo que el chico no le gustaba hablar sobre su poder

—Veras el chico aquí no puede controlar su Quirk todavía, así que su amigo se puso en contacto conmigo para ver si podía ayudarlo

—ya entiendo— dijo ella comprendiendo el rubio no había querido hablar de su poder —No te gusta hablar sobre tu Quirk porque te da pena ya que no puedes usarlo, ¿de seguro se burlaron de ti en la escuela por eso?— susurro ella entendiendo al rubio un poco más, con razón le traía malos recuerdos hablar de ello ya que solo traía memorias de burlas y penas de seguro

—Si eso— dijo el siguiéndole el juego a momo ya que no podía decirle la verdad

—dejando la charla de enamorados para luego— dijo el abochornando ambos jóvenes que se sonrojaron — y regresando a lo que te decía, tal vez no puedas usar tu quirk pero eso no significa que no puedas aprender a defenderte y ahí es donde entro yo, mi nombre es Bang ex Heroe profesional ahora retirado, y Maestro especialista en varias artes marciales— dijo el presentándose oficialmente ante ambos jóvenes

—Un placer Bang-san— dijo Momo haciendo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza notando que el rubio se negaba a aceptar la presentación del hombre todavía molesto por lo de ahora —Naruto, tus modales— regaño ella mirándolo el rubio no tuvo otra opción.

—El placer es nuestro Bang….ojisan— agrego al final en forma de burla pero el hombre pareció no escucharlo

—Bang-san si no le molesta ¿Cuál era su nombre de Heroe?— pregunto momo curiosa

—Solían Llamarme Silver Fang, pero nunca me gustó mucho así que preferiría si me llamasen por nombre, sin el san jovencita me hace sentir viejo— respondió el hombre tomando otro trago de té.

—Silver Fang, nunca lo he escuchado— agrego naruto pensativo, de los héroes que podía recordad Silver Fang no traía ningún recuerdo

—No creo que nadir lo escuchara a menos que hubiera trabajado conmigo, además de que fue muchos años atrás cuando trabaje como Heroe ustedes ni siquiera existían, con 81 años es difícil que encuentra a alguien de los que trabajo conmigo con vida— intervino el héroe retirado sorprendiendo a ambos jóvenes con su edad que aunque parecía mucha el hombre no lo aparentaba ya que con su condición física y energía era difícil ponerlo más allá de los 60 —Nunca fui popular o famoso, además solía trabajar por mi cuenta, un héroe de baja escala solían llamarme ya que nunca me destaque por tener un gran Quirk o por tener uno de los trajes o personalidad más estrafalarios, solía resolver problemas pequeños villanos a los que podía ganar con mi quirk

—Cuál es tu quirk Bang-ojisan— pregunto naruto curioso ante lo que el hombre podía hacer

—Sentidos y fuerza sobre desarrollados, nada extraordinario— dijo el —Pero me ha servido para ganar innumerables peleas, además ser capaz de poder levantar un vehículo con tus manos suele ser muy útil

—Wow— dijo Naruto incrédulo el viejo no parecía mucho pero obviamente era más fuerte de lo que dejaba ver

—Hasta que llegó un día donde mi quirk no fue suficiente, ese fue mi último día como Heroe— comenzó a narrar el confundiendo a ambos —Ese día me di cuenta que había algo mas que solo mi quirk, que no podía depender siempre de el para ganar ese día una familia pago por mis deficiencias— recuerdos de ese día todavía lo hacían entristecerse —Así que renuncie a ser Heroe, y viaje por el mundo buscando respuestas, entrenando mi cuerpo y sobre todo mi mente durante mis viajes aprendí todas los tipos de artes marciales existentes pero ninguno podía satisfacerme así que termine creando mi propio estilo, ¿Sabías que le gane a All Migth en una pelea?

—Mentira— dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo incrédulos

—Todos dicen eso pero es cierto, no era el All Might de hoy en día apenas era un novato cuando pelamos, ese día le gane sin usar mi quirk solamente con mi estilo de pelea, con esa derrota All Might también aprendió la misma lección, que un Quirk no lo era todo para ser un Héroe

" _¿Un estilo capaz de ganarle a All Might_?" pensó el rubio asombrado por la fuerza del hombre

—Si un quirk no lo es todo, ¿entonces que lo es?— pregunto Momo

—Esto— dijo colocando su dedo en la cabeza del rubio —Pero sobre todo esto— término bajando su dedo al pecho del rubio justo encima de su corazón —Los jóvenes Héroes de hoy en día solo piensan en la fama y en hacer dinero, en ser el siguiente All Might pero lo que no se dan cuenta es que ser Héroe es mucho más que eso… ser un Héroe significa estar dispuesto a dar tu vida para proteger aquellos que no pueden, estar dispuesto a ir mas allá de tus límites para salvar a alguien incluso si llegase a costarte la vida, para ello se necesita una mente afilada y un buen corazón algo que tu chico me demostraste que tienes

—¿Yo?

—Si— confirmo el —Cuando no dudaste ni un segundo en ofrecer tu vida para salvar la de ella, incluso cuando te ofendí y te insulte no pensaste en algo más que su seguridad, incluso cuando te ofrecí salvar la tuya a cambio de la de ella, no lo dudaste, ni por un momento… algo para aplaudir, nunca antes había tenido a alguien dispuesto a dar su vida por otro muchos han dudado, muchos otros prefirieron salvarse y muchos otros no tenían las agallas ni para responder.

Momo miro sorprendida al rubio un poco sonrojada, incrédula que este hubiera estado dispuesto a morir por ella

—Eres mi amiga— dijo el bajando su mirada apenado —Mi único amigo— agrego el —Eso te hace especial

—Por eso chico pienso ayudarte, tal vez no seas el estudiante más respetuoso que haya tenido pero creo que podría funcionar

—Me enseñaras tu estilo Bang-sensei— dijo Naruto emocionado

—No te adelantes chico, solo pienso ayudarte a que aprendas a defenderte y pelear tal vez uno que otro estilo de los que he aprendido, pero mi estilo de lucha esta fuera de los limites, jure nunca enseñarle a nadie más mi estilo— termino de contar el hombre mientras se levantaba

— ¿Por qué no?— dijo Naruto decepcionado, pero por lo menos aprendería a como pelear del antiguo Héroe

—Mi único discípulo del Ryūsui Gansai-ken termino matando todos los estudiantes de este dojo— dijo el triste mientras se acercaba a un mural que no habían notado en este estaban escrito una lista de nombre con fechas a su lado todos terminando en el mismo día, mes y año, dejando a los jóvenes atónitos, sorprendido ante lo dicho por Bang —Luego de la tragedia prometí no enseñarle a nadie mi estilo más aun no enseñar en absoluto si falle con mi discípulo no soy digno de enseñar a nadie, mi estilo es muy peligroso en las manos adecuadas más aún si la persona no es digna, por eso no pienso enseñarte nada más allá de lo necesario.

Con esas últimas palabras quedaron en verse los martes jueves y sábados para entrenar

Pero Naruto no pudo sacarse de su mente las palabras del Maestro

¿Qué pasaría si terminaba como el discípulo de Bang?

Con uno para todos no habría nadie que lo parara

La sola idea de terminar como villano le daba escalofríos

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Semana 13 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Knock knock

Fue el golpear en su puerta que lo saco de concentración

"¿ _Quién será a estas horas_?" pensó mirando el reloj en la pared indicando que eran un poco más de las 8:30, cerró su libro antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta de entrada de su apartamento que volvió a sonar

—Voy— informo el llegando a la puerta —¿en qué puedo…— intento decir el rubio pero fue sorprendido al verla figura de Momo y Alfred ambos sosteniendo una torta con velas dejándolo confundido —¿Eh?

—Oh vamos no me digas que no sabes qué fecha es hoy— dijo momo incrédula notando la mirada de duda ante su presencia

Naruto solo pudo mirar hacia dentro del apartamento en el calendario que guindaba en la pared —10 de octubre— leyó el

— ¿Y?—agrego momo

—¡10 DE OCTUBRE!— dijo el dándose cuenta lo que significaba

Hoy era su cumpleaños

—Mierda, se me olvido por completo— se dijo el había estado tan concentrado en su entrenamiento y tan cansado por el mismo que se le había olvidado su propio cumpleaños

—¡Feliz Cumpleaños!— dijeron momo y alfred al mismo tiempo que le presentaban el pastel al rubio —No es mucho — agrego momo con una sonrisa —pero no se me podía olvidar celebrar el cumpleaños de mi amigo

—Gracias, Momo— dijo el conmovido mientras tomaba el pastel con una enorme sonrisa, se sentía raro que alguien hiciera esto por él y se sentía peor aun cuando el insiriera sabia la fecha de cumpleaños de la chica —¿Cuándo es el tuyo?

—23 de septiembre—respondió ella —aunque no tienes que preocuparte por eso ahora

—Claro que si, después de todo no es de buen amigo olvidarse el cumpleaños del otro— dijo Naruto— feliz cumpleaños súper atrasado — agrego —tal vez no tengo pastel pero de seguro te gustaría una bebida proteínica de las que tengo, vamos pasen

—Hasta que te acordaste que todavía estamos aquí afuera

—Hey que esperas, todavía soy algo lento para estas cosas— dijo naruto riéndose mientras se rascaba la nuca dándole paso a ambos visitantes

Tener amigos realmente valía la pena

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Semana 24 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fue en el sexto mes cuando los realmente se dio cuenta de los frutos del entrenamiento su esfuerzo y del arduo trabajo que había estado haciendo, atrás había quedado aquel chico debilucho de hace 6 meses atrás, la figura que lo miraba en el espejo era día y noche comparado con la figura que habia visto durante años

—All Might tenía razón— susurro el

Atrás habían quedado sus 55 kilo de peso y 1,65 metros, ahora con 70 kilos y 1,72 metros de estatura Naruto podía decir que All Might tenía razón, además de todos los músculos que ya se podían notar en su cuerpo, desde la pantorrillas al cuello, no había musculo en su cuerpo que no hubiera sido trabajado y esculpido por su entrenamiento y sin ningún rastro de grasa todo su peso era musculo y hueso, si alguien llegase a tocarlo notaria que el chico era duro como una piedra

" _Debería darme prisa_ " se dijo mientras se ponía el uniforme de la escuela ya había sido suficiente observación en el espejo por el día de hoy

Pero antes de salir del baño no pudo dejar escapar

—Joder si no me veo bien

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Semana 28 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La sesión de All Might de hoy había sido algo diferente en vez de mover más basura de la playa el Héroe numero uno había decido por un trote por el parque, pero cuando se trataba de All Might un trote por el parque significaba tres horas de intenso trote seguido el cual parecía más una maratón para el rubio, que sintiéndose sin aire no pudo más que caer al suelo dándose un estruendoso golpe, deteniendo a All Might en su forma demacrada el cual había estado guiando el camino en su scotter eléctrico, era una linda tarde de otoño y gracias a las montañas de hojas en el suelo su golpe no había sido tan doloroso

—Hey muchacho ¿Cuál es el problema?— dijo All Might deteniéndose al escuchar el golpe, bajándose de su scotter para ver la figura derrumbada de Naruto —solo tres meses más, ¿o acaso no piensa hacerlo?, ¿Quieres renunciar?¿Quieres tomarte un descanso hoy?— le grito All Might intentando reanimarlo pero el chico parecía no responder "¿ _Acaso estará fatigado_?" se preguntó el notando el cansancio del rubio —Mi plan del Sueño Americano lo diseñe basado en lo que necesita tu cuerpo para estar listo para uno para todos y para el examen, pero claramente no te has apegado al plan

All Might se acercó a la figura caída del rubio quedando justo delante de el —trabajar hasta el cansancio tan poco es bueno chico, entrenar fatigado puede ser fatal, ¿O acaso no quieres pasar el examen?

—Yo quiero pasar— respondió Naruto por fin mientras apretaba su mano tomando un puñado de hojas en ella —Pero no solo quiero pasar el examen o estar listo para uno para todos… tengo trabajar más duro que ninguno otro lo haya hecho antes, tengo que esforzarme más allá de mis objetivo, o nunca seré capaz de estar a la altura— le dijo el mientras se levantaba mirando a All Migth con seriedad, con determinación…con pasión en su ojos

—Quiere ser digno de ustedes—dijo Nartuo por fin dejando All Might sorprendido —Quiere ser tan fuerte como ustedes… que su confianza en mí no sea en vano… tanto Bang-sensei como tu… se sientan orgullosos de mí.

" _ya veo_ " peno All Might sintiendo renovado por la pasión del rubio " _él tiene su mente en el futuro_ " —Tu… muchacho ciego— hablo all might mientras se transformaba en su forma musculosas sintiéndose energizado por las palabras del muchacho —Que entusiasmo tan idiota. Pero— dijo levantándolo por su chaqueta de trotar quedando a nivel del Heroe numero uno —Eso es exactamente lo que quiero oír

Naruto miro el hombre que le sonreía con su cara característica

—Después de todo yo creo que eres digno mi muchaho.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto nunca había sido más sincera

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Semana 37 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

—Nunca crei que llegaría a decir esto pero…— dijo e profesor mirándolo, estaban en la sala de profesores, era la última semana de clases y las notas de los exámenes finales ya estabas listas y corregidas —Estoy orgulloso de tu progreso Uzumaki— dijo el profesor con una sonrisa mientras colocaba los resultados finales deltante del rubio que solo miro exaltado su promedio

—Tienes un sólido 98 este año naruto— revelo el haciendo que el rubio saltara de su silla emocionado, lo había logrado, lo había echo —dejándote como segundo lugar entre todos los tercer años de la escuela, muy impresionante para alguien que apenas y aprobaba sus exámenes

—Gracias sensei— dijo este mirando a su profesor

—Dime Naruto que cambio este año con respeto a los otros— pregunto su maestro bastante curioso

—Al fin tengo una amigo— dijo el sincero y emocionado al mismo tiempo —la diferencia a veces puede ser un buen amigo que te dé el empujen necesario

Su sensei solo asintió sonriente —en eso tienes razón— dijo el mientras escribía en la computadora de su escritorio el nombre del rubio viendo la notas de los años anteriores —veamos un 70 en tu primer año, un 69 en el segundo y un 98 en el último te da un sólido y exacto 79— dijo su maestro mientras el rubio solo podía sonreír —si mal no recuerdo habías dicho que querías entrar en U.A — el rubio asintió —con este promedio será suficiente para tomar el examen de entrada

— ¡SI!— dijo el sin poder contenerse saltando y bailando por toda la sala de profesores

Su profesor no pudo más que reírse ante las payasadas del rubio —No sé cómo piensas hacerlo con tu caso…pero como tu profesor no puedo más que desearte el mejor de los éxitos— dijo el extendiéndole la mano al rubio que lo miro incrédulo —No sé si puedas lograrlo Uzumaki, pero luego de este año estoy teniendo mis dudas, así que la próxima vez que nos veamos espero y lleves puesto el uniforme de U.A

Un par de lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos de Naruto al ver que alguien más depositaba su confianza en sus sueños, limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga estrecho la mano de su profesor con una sonrisa sincera

—Mejor y créelo sensei, ya que uzumaki Naruto nunca rompe sus promesas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Dia antes del jucio xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

6:00 am

Era una mañana fresca de primavera cuando llego a la playa, llevaba puesto un abrigo negro y una bufanda cuando vio algo que le trajo una enorme sonrisa

Un hermoso amanecer se extendía por toda la playa la cual solo dejaba ver océano y una arena blanca y limpia todo un aspecto diferente a como había estado medio año atrás

" _Lo logro, el chico lo logro_ " pensó All Might sintiéndose emocionado observando el resultado del arduo trabajo del chico rubio que no hizo tardo en hacerse presente

—AHHHHHHHHHHH— fue el grito al aire del rubio que estaba en una cima de basura que había movido a las afuera de la playa su cuerpo estába totalmente magullado y cansando, se notaba sudor en todo su torso que estaba expuesto a la vista, el muy tonto había estado toda la noche moviendo la basura para dejar el lugar listo y se había extenuado por completo, pero lo había logrado " _Fue más allá de lo exigido, ni una traza de basura en todo el lugar increíble_ "

—Oh mi…oh mi…oh mi dios— dijo All Might mientras se transformaba sin poder contener la emoción justo a tiempo para atrapar la figura de Naruto que caía al suelo sin resistencia

—All Migth, lo…lo hice— dijo el cansado mirando al hombre con una sonrisa

—Así es mi muchacho…De verdad lo hicisteis

Capítulo 4

"Plan del Sueño Americano"

Fin

N/A: otro cap mas luego de un fin de semana de descanso otro capítulo de Sobre hombre de gigantes, si Bang es el mismo de One punch, su personaje me gusta demasiado además que más adelante podría ser interesante como se desarrolla la relación amestro-estudiante de ambos.


	5. El Vuelo de Ikaro

…..

—All Might, lo…lo hice— dijo el cansado mirando al hombre con una sonrisa

—Increíble Naruto— dijo All Might bajándolo colocándolo de pie en la arena —eres un verdadero Artista del Entrenamiento mi muchacho, y solo eres un adolecente— saco de su abrigo su teléfono celular presionando un par de botones para luego mostrarle la pantalla al rubio donde se podía ver claramente una foto de el

— ¿Qué es esto?— pregunto mirando la foto sin entender que quería dar a entender All Might

—Esto— le dio una sacudida leve al teléfono —Eres tú 10 meses atrás— volvió a guardar el teléfono mirando al joven Naruto que se daba cuenta por fin a que se refería el Héroe, la diferencia que había en su condición física actual a la 10 meses atrás era abismal —¡Excelente Trabajo! Naruto, tu sueño todavía se encuentra lejos de tu alcance pero ahora eres un digno recipiente de uno para todos

—Siento que hice trampa de alguna forma…— susurro Naruto mirando las manos, ya no eran las misma suave manos de hace 10 meses atrás, ahora caños y un par de cicatrices la cubrían, recordatorios de su arduo esfuerzo — Sin tu ayuda no hubiera podido lograr nada de esto All Might

" _te equivocas muchacho_ " pensó All Might dejando escapar una carcajada " _Todo esto es fruto de tu arduo esfuerzo_ " —Ya es hora de que comienzas a crear más en tus habilidades joven Naruto, y no es necesario que me llames tanto por mi nombre profesional después de todo pronto seremos futuros colegas, Toshinori Yagi es mi nombre muchacho, aunque preferiría que me llamaras Yagi es más corto y más fácil de memorizar

—Yagi-sensei— repito el rubio mirando al hombre, se sentía raro llamarlo por su verdadero nombre

—hay un dicho que dice no es lo mismo a tener todo en bandeja de plata a tener que sudar para ganártela— dijo Yagi mientras se arrancaba un hebra de pelo de s cabello —nunca olvides ese refrán chico ya que después de todo te has ganado con sudor y sangre este poder— dijo colocando el hilo de su pelo delante del rubio —comete esto

— ¿Qué?— dijo el rubio un poco asqueado de la orden del Hombre

—Para poder transferirte uno para todos tienes que digerir mi ADN— dijo All Might con una sonrisa forzada sabiendo lo incomodo que estaba el chico

— ¿Por qué pelo?— dijo el rubio

—es lo más fácil ya que no importa lo que comas, mientras digieras mi ADN funcionara

La mente de Naruto comenzó a divagar si cualquiera parte funciona, un trozo de uña, su saliva, su cera de oído, su… pero detuvo su tren de pensamientos antes de que pudiera divagar más allá hacia un lugar oscuro un lugar de pesadillas un lugar que las chicas fan solo conocían…la zona yaoi

—guarrgg— dijo Naruto mientras vomitaba el contenido de su estómago de forma cómica mientras All Might solo podía reírse

—vamos muchacho no es tan malo

Luego de recuperar y de purificar su mente dijo —Si es la única forma aquí vamos—mientras se tragaba la hebra de pelo dándole una par de masticadas para que pudiera pasar más fácil —Listo, ¿y ahora qué?, ¿Ya tengo uno para todos?, ¿así de fácil?— se dijo Naruto mientras abría y cerraba su puño —no me siento que me esté transformando ni nada por el estilo

—HA HA HA HA— dijo All Might de forma estruendosa riéndose de las palabras del chico —Claro que no es tan fácil mi muchacho, primero tienes que digerirlo, luego comenzaras a sentir algo luego de un par de horas

—Tiene sentido— pensó Naruto tú no puedes ir al baño si no has comido nada lo mismo era con uno para todo no podría usarlo hasta que su cuerpo procesara el ADN del Héroe

—Un consejo antes de dejarte ir para que descanses ya que mañana es el día de la prueba

Naruto miro al hombre expectativo

—Tal vez seas un recipiente digno pero recuerda que fuiste entrenado y moldeado en un apuro y no has tenido tiempo para acostumbrarte a tu poder… así que es mejor que te prepares para un buen culatazo — comento el hombre dándole la espalda mientras comenzaba a alejarse

— ¿Culatazo?— dijo confundido Naruto

—No tengo mucho tiempo para explicarte con detalles, pero solo recuerda esto— dijo el deteniéndose —Cuando uses uno para todos solo aprieta los glúteos con todas tus fuerza y deja que tu corazón grite con fuerza

….

Sobre Hombros de Gigantes

Capítulo 5

"El Vuelo de Ícaro"

Había estado recorriendo estos pasillos sin fin durante lo que se sentía eran horas

Cada puerta que encontraba la abría solo para encontrar habitaciones vacías, para luego seguir recorriendo los pasillas, no importase si corría o si caminase, el lugar parecía no tener fin

— ¡DONDE DIABLOS ESTOY!— grito el comenzando a sentirse aterrado al ver que no había escapatoria de este lugar " _Vamos tiene que haber alguna salida_ " se dijo mientras corría abriendo puerta tras puerta pero con el mismo resultado habitaciones sin ventanas y vacías, estuvo así otro rato hasta que comenzó a notar que el pasillo comenzaba a encogerse cada vez más mientras las puertas de madera se hacían cada vez menos y menos, sintiéndose más confiado acelero el paso hasta detenerse, había llegado al final del pasillo, este se había encogido lo suficiente para dar paso a una sola puerta de madera, la última puerta del lugar

" _Esta tienes que ser la salida_ " se dijo mientras abría la puerta, revelado del otro lado solo oscuridad, la habitación al otro lado estaba totalmente a oscuras a diferencia de las otras en esta no se podía ver absolutamente nada, armándose de valor entro a esta

—Al fin no encuentras— dijo una voz que al mismo tiempo sonaba como mucha voces unidas a una sola

— ¿Quién eres?— dijo Naruto dándose la vuelta en busca de la voz pero solo había oscuridad, incluso la puerta por la que había entrado había desaparecido — ¡¿Muéstrate?!— grito el aire apretando el puño

—Así que él es el siguiente— volvió a decir las voz/voces mientras ocho pares de ojos se revelaban cada uno diferente a otro

Naruto dio un par de pasos hacia atrás siendo tomado por sorpresa, sintiendose abrumado pero sobre todo sintiéndose aterrado ante las voces, el aura que irradiaban en la habitación gritaba poder

—¿Podrá estar listo?

— ¿Sera Digno?

—No sabe en lo que se ha metido

—Muy joven, muy joven para tal responsabilidad

—En que estaba pensando

— ¿será suficiente?

—Lo hará pedazos

—¿Podrá Hacerlo?

Dijeron todas las voces al mismo tiempo cada una de forma clara y con tono diferente pero al mismo tiempo el mismo, era muy confuso todo esto era confuso

—No tienes que temer Naruto-kun— dijo una voz a su espalda mientras una mano se posaba en su hombro giro rápidamente para observar a una mujer alta de cabello largo más allá de la cintura de color rojizo llevaba puesto un delantal amarillo y la sonrisa más cálida y gentil que jamás haya visto

—Creemos en ti…tu puedes hacerlo— dijo la voz de otra figura apareciendo a un lado de la mujer, tenía el pelo amarillo en puntas y alborotado, de ojos azules y mirada seria, dejándolo sorprendido ante la similitud con su propia apariencia llevaba puesto una chaleco verde y una bata blanca, con una extraña bandana en su frente con un símbolo peculiar

— ¿Qué podrá hacer?— dijo otra voz a su espalda reconociéndola de inmediato como la voz del insufrible de Katsuki —Un bueno para nada como el nunca lograra nada en la vida, es mejor que desaparezca— rápidamente giro para ver quien le hablaba, sorprendido al notar que no era la figura de Katsuki, sino que era la misma figura de él la que le hablaba la única diferencia era el color del pelo, esta tenía el cabello negro como el solía llevarlo años atrás, en aquella época donde el bien y el mal le era lo mismo, en aquellos días que había jurado nunca revivir…

—¿Qué paso con tu bravado, tu discurso de ser Héroe?— dijo el otro el mientras se acercaba —Cierto, eso es solo una máscara, para que no vean al verdadero tú, ya que ambos sabemos que ese no eres tú, el tu verdadero es una mierda de persona… que lo único que se merece es morir… después de todo eso es lo único que se merece alguien como tú, él está así por tu culpa, el sufre por tu culpa y tu estas aquí robándole su sueño como un parasito ¿Por qué no vas y le robas su familia también?— dijo el otro causando que varias lagrimas comenzaran a recorrer sus mejillas

— ¿Naruto-kun, estas bien?— dijo una delicada voz femenina mientras lo tomaba en un abrazo, de repente ya no estaba en la oscuridad enfrentándose a la verdad, estaba de nuevo en aquel bosque verde y refrescaste —¿naruto-kun estas llorando?— volvió a decir otra voz mientras soltaba el abrazo y lo obligaba a mirar, delante de él estaba la misma chica de sus sueños, la misma con la que había soñado meses atrás

— ¿Haku-chan?— dijo el reconociéndola mirando para todos lados dándose cuenta que había desaparecido el otro el, los ojos y las dos personas de momentos atrás solo estaban ellos dos sentados en la grama rodeados de árboles y una sesta separándolos

— ¿Dime Naruto tienes alguien precioso que proteger?

Era la misma pregunta de sus sueños, la misma que nunca había podido responder, la misma pregunta que lo había carcomido durante noches

—Yo…yo…— a su mente vinieron imágenes de su amigo Izuku, All Might, Momo, Alfred y para su sorpresa Katsuki —Yo no tengo a una sola persona que proteger, yo tengo a muchos

—Ya veo— dijo ella levantándose mientras tomaba la cesta —Yo creo… que cuando una persona tiene alguien que proteger…

…Es cuando realmente son fuertes

PIII PIII PIII

Interrumpió el sonido de la alarma causando que el rubio abriera sus ojos totalmente alterado mientras respiraba a un ritmo acelerado, sintiendo como si su cuerpo hubiera estado corriendo toda la noche

"¿ _Qué demonios fue eso_?" pensó el mientras se sentaba en la cama mirándose la palmas de las manos " _Eso se sintió demasiado real ¿Acaso no fue solo un sueño_?" divago el mientras se llevaba la mano hacia su rostro notando un par de lágrimas recorrer su mejilla indicando que había estado llorando, como en el sueño

—¿ese fue real?— se preguntó el totalmente aturdido, sin entender muy bien pero el sonido de la segunda alarma lo sacaron de sus diatriba iba a llegar tarde al examen si no se daba prisa, sin más sacudió la cabeza atribuyendo el extraño sueño al montón de comida chatarra que había ingerido la noche anterior y a las decenas de películas de ciencia ficción y terror que había estado viendo, había aprovechado el día libre que le había dado

All Might para englotonarse y vaguear ya que no había tenido un día libre en 10 meses

Pero mientras entraba al baño no pudo sacarse de la mente el rostro y la sonrisa de aquella mujer de pelo rojo menos aun las palabras de Haku

 _Cuando una persona tiene alguien que proteger…es cuando realmente son fuertes_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luego de un viaje en tren de 40 minutos había llegado a su destino

El enorme edificio principal de U.A. estaba delante de el en toda su gloria, en forma H como la primera inicial de la palabra Héroe, ¿coincidencia? No lo creía, miro a sus alrededor notando que el lugar estaba a reventar, gente de todos lados de Japón y del mundo venían cada año a tomar el examen de entrada para ver si tenían lo que se necesita para ingresar en el Departamento de Héroes de la academia más respetada de Japón aunque algunos otros les interesaban el Departamento de Estudios Generales, el de Soporte e incluso otros venían con el deseo de entrar en el Departamento de Gerencia, pero obviamente él estaba ahí por la primera razón.

—U.A. espero que estés preparada por que aquí voy—Se dijo él mientras colocaba el primer pie dentro del recinto cruzando el umbral de la enorme puerta metálica que daba acceso al edificio, con paso lento pero seguro comenzó a caminar en dirección de la entrada principal notando como algunos de los otros aspirantes charlaban entre ellos y otros observaban las esculturas con los retratos de los diferentes Héroes memorables de la historia que habían tenido el honor de graduarse de U.A.

—Aun lado bueno para nada— dijo la inolvidable voz de Katsuki Bakugo mientras pasaba a un lado suyo empujándole levemente con su hombro sin dignarse a mirarlo o siquiera reconocer su existencia —No te metas en mi camino o te mato— dijo el como recordatorio mientras se alejaba

—Idiota—susurro Naruto mientras veía la espalda del otro rubio alejándose, desde el día de su pelea cuando fueron suspendidos Bakugo había desaparecido de su vida, obviamente todavía estaban en la misma clase pero el acoso y palabras groseras del chico habían parado en su totalidad, seguramente el director o su madre le habían dado un ultimátum —como sea es mejor no pensar en ese idiota de kacchan— hablo el mientras volvía a retomar su paso sin notar que uno de los ladrillos adelante estaba sobresaliente " _Después de estos 10 meses no importan las palabras de ese idiota, si All Might cree que puedo hacerlo pues entonces lo haré_ " Dijo el levantando su puño al aire mientras caminaba pero sin percatarse que su equilibrio se había perdido tiempo atrás y que ahora iba directo de cara al duro y frio suelo de la entrada " _Oh mierda_ " se dijo cerrando los ojos a la espera del impacto pero luego de unos segundos este nunca llego cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estaba flotando en el aire como un globo

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— dijo una dulce voz a su lado

—¿Cómo estoy flotando?— se dijo a si mismo mientras giraba su rostro hacia la voz, sin poder evitar que un sonrojo se hiciera presente en su cara de forma inmediata cuando noto a quien pertenecía la voz, a su lado estaba lo que podía describir como una hermosa chica, tacha eso, era un angel, con pelo castaño claro corto que le llegaba a la altura de su hombros y ojos del mismo color un par de mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa que irradiaba alegría Naruto podía decir que entre Momo y esta desconocida se podían llevar el premio a la chica más linda que hubiera visto pero dejando las hormonas para después volvió a recuperar la concentración al mismo tiempo que era bajado al suelo volviendo a sentirlo debajo de sus zapatos

—Es mi Quirk, lamente haberte detenido…—dijo ella colocando ambas manos juntas delante de su pecho mientras sonreía con ambos ojos cerrados, el cerebro de Naruto no pudo más que fundirse al ver tanta ternura —es solo que es de mal augurio caerse antes del examen—termino de decir ella

—¿Pero no dicen pártete una pierna como buena surte?— intervino Naruto en forma jocosa causando una pequeña risa en la chica que tuvo que poner su mano delante de su boca para que no se escura su risita —Gracias por salvar mi nariz esta te lo agradece— dijo Naruto mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia a la chica que lo miro sorprendido por sus modales, las lecciones con Momo habían servido para algo —Naruto Uzumaki, un placer señorita…—dijo este extendiendo la mano a la joven que rápidamente comprendido el protocolo

— Ochako Uraraka— contesto ella con su nombre estrechando la mano del chico

—Ochako— susurro Naruto —Lindo nombre Uraraka-san—agrego este mientras soltaba la mano de la chica causando un leve sonrojo ella chica

—Gracias, Uzumaki-san.

—Naruto estaba bien, no soy fan de las formalidades

Ella asintió devolviendo la cortesía del chico —Igual Naruto-san, puedes llamarme Ochako

—Excelente Ochako-chan— dijo el emocionado de la posibilidad de hacer otro amigo — ¿vas a tomar el examen para el departamento de Héroes?— pregunto Naruto a la chica que respondió igual de emocionada

—Si— dijo ella al mismo tiempo que asentía con la cabeza — ¿aunque es algo angustioso no crees, con tanta gente de todos lados?

—Si, si que lo es un poco— dijo el mientras señalaba en dirección a la entrada —aunque me gustaría quedarme a charlar deberíamos ir a la sala de prueba, ¿Qué te parece si te acompaño? Así me cuentas más de tu asombroso Quirk — sugirió Naruto sin esperar la chica asintió mientras comenzaba a caminar de nuevo haciendo que Naruto tuviera que alcanzarla

Tenía un presentimiento, de que su encuentro terminaría en una hermosa amistad

O eso pensó antes del examen escrito

5 horas después

Naruto salió de la sala de prueba como un zombi caminando como si el viento lo llevara

El examen escrito había sido brutal, desde matemáticas, historia, literatura llegando incluso a problemas hipotéticos del estilo ¿Qué harías si un villano armado se asaltase una niña pero tu Quirk es de acción de corto alcance? pero para su mala suerte él sabía muy bien que no lo aprobaría cuando mucho llegaba a un 65% o 70% de la puntuación, eso no era suficiente para aprobar para el departamento de Héroes, solo por olvidadizo y por haberse congelado en la parte de preguntas sociales ya que los problemas y preguntas de matemática y los hipotéticos los había respondido sin problemas, los de historia uno que otro creía que tenía correcto, los de literatura había sido una calamidad y en los de lengua podía sacar uno que otro punto hizo un recuento al final y no le daba lo suficiente para aprobar

" _Idiota, Idiota, Idiota_ " se repetía en su mente en forma de insulto hacia él, mientras se agarraba los pelos de la cabeza con ambas manos —la cague— fue lo último que se dijo dejando car los brazos en derrota ya no había nada que pudiera hacer por su nota en el examen escrito solo le quedaba sacar la nota sobre la nota en el examen práctico y rogar que los seleccionadores de U.A. vieran su potencial

—Naruto-san— dijo la voz alegre de Ochako reconociendo la figura del rubio mientras salía de la sala de pruebas — ¿Naruto-san?— pregunto ella confundida viendo el estado de ánimo del rubio que estaba de espalda a ellas de brazos caídos y arrodillado mientras un par de nubes negras hacían caer lluvia debajo de el — ¿Estas bien?— volvió a preguntar acercándose al rubio

—Ochako-chan— dijo el rubio dándose la vuelta revelando un rio de lágrimas comico—Falle...

….

—Oh vamos Naruto-san, levanto esos ánimos, de seguro puedes mejorar en el examen práctico— aseguro uraraka mientras tomaba un bocado de arroz, era mediodía y todos los participantes estaban disfrutando de sus respectivos almuerzos excepto Naruto que seguía en su estado de zombi

— ¿De verdad lo crees?— dijo este recobrando un poco los ánimos

La chica solo sintió con la cabeza ya que tenía la boca llena

—¡Tienes razon Ochako-chan todavía me falta el examen practico, así que nada está decidido todavía!— dijo Naruto sintiéndose lleno de ánimos nuevamente mientras se levantaba de su asiento colocando un pie sobre la mesa llamando la atención de todo los presente a su alrededor que lo miraron con cara de raro —¡Lo siento!— dijo el rápidamente notando la escena que había causado regresando a sentarse causando una risa en su acompañante, Ochako había decidido invitarlo a comer juntos ya que no conocía a mas nadie y le agrada la personalidad del rubio

— ¿Cómo te fui a ti Ochako-chan?— pregunto el rubio a la chica mientras sacaba u bento del bolso que había traído

—Creo que bien— dijo ella pensativa —Me costó la parte de las preguntas hipotéticas pero creo que tengo lo suficiente para aprobar

Naruto solo levanto el pulgar derecho en forma de felicitaciones a la chica —Increíble Ochako, ahora solo tenemos que esperar el examen práctico, yo creo que nos podrán a hacer algo de combate, ya sabes para ver nuestro Quirk en uso, ¿Tu qué piensas?

Así pasaron la hora del almuerzo ambos jóvenes charlando animadamente sobre lo que podía ser el examen práctico

…

Para su mala suerte el puesto que le fue asignado para el examen práctico estaba justo alado del de Bakugo

" _Tu realmente me odias_ " pensó el mientras miraba el cielo y miraba hacia un lado notando la figura silenciosa de Katsuki " _por qué no me toco a lado de Ochako_ " pero antes de que pudiera seguir quejándose una fuerte voz se hizo presente en la sala mientras varias luces del escenario se encendían la mimo tiempo

— ¡Sean todos bienvenidos al show de hoy!— dijo la estruendosa voz de Present Mic haciéndose presente en la tarima de la sala —¡Everybody say "HEY"!— dijo el al público mientras colocaba su mano en la oreja a la espera de la respuesta del público, pero lo único que logro escuchar fue silencio absoluto —¡Publico rudo eh!, está bien mis queridos escuchas estoy aquí para presentarles las reglas del examen práctico, ¡¿Están Listos?! YEAH—grito present mic al final volviendo a colocar la manos en los oídos a la espera de la respuesta avasallante de su público pero lo único que recibió fue silencio de nuevo

" _Pobre Present Mic_ " pensó Naruto mientras observaba su alrededores notando que nadie parecía querer responderle " _Su programa en la radio suele ser entretenido pero el público de hoy no parece tener ánimo"_ había escuchado en varias ocasiones el show del héroe era entretenido charlando sobre los héroes de modas y lo más resaltante de la semana pero no era muy fan que se diga

La pantalla detrás del heroe se ilumino cambiando de mostrar el símbolo de U.A. a una representación donde se podían ver varias letras asignadas a diferentes rectángulos que salían de una principal que decía 'lugar actual' —Así es como haremos este examen mis oyentes, tendrán 10 minutos de maniobras en un paisaje urbano con batallas simuladas, ¡podéis traer lo que quieras a esta prueba!— comenzó a explicar el héroe —Luego de esta presentación, serán llevados a sus área asignada correspondiente

Naruto bajo su vista a la planilla que se le había asignado notando que el área asignado escrita en ella era diferente a la Bakugo " _Así que números consecutivos son asignados a áreas_ _diferentes_ " pensó el dándose cuenta que seguramente lo hacían de esa forma para que estudiantes de mismas escuelas no terminaran ayudándose unos a otros

—Los masacrare todos— dijo Bakugo girando a verlo —Pero tu tienes suerte de vivir otro dia

" _Engreído_ " pensó Naruto ignorando al otro rubio volvió su atención a Present Mic

—¡Cada zona contiene 3 tipos de villanos falsos!— en la pantalla se mostraron la silueta de tres cosas que parecían robots —¡los puntos son obtenidos por derrotar a estos villanos dependiendo de su dificultad!— a cada silueta le apareció un número a lado indicando la puntuación de cada uno el más pequeño valía 1 punto mientras que el más grande valía 3 puntos —En resumidas cuentas utilizad vuestros Quirk para derrotar estos villanos y así ganar puntos para el examen, ese es el objetivo!— pero antes de terminar agrego —¡Claramente hacerse el antihéroe y atacar otros participantes esta estrictamente prohibido!— apenas termino todos en el salón asintieron pero una mano se alzó entre todos

— ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?— pregunto la voz de uno de los participantes levantándose de su asiento llevaba lentes grueso cuadrados, pelo corto negro y un uniforme algo estilizado el cual al no escuchar respuesta de present Mic decidió continuar tomando el silencio como respuesta afirmativa —En el folleto que entregaron hay cuatro falso villanos— dijo señalando la hoja que fue repartida cuando entraron —Sería un Error desastroso, si lo es, de una de las academias más respetadas de todo Japón en colocar un villano innecesario en el folleto más aun cuando todos estamos aquí con las esperanzas de ser héroes

—Calmado, calmado— dijo present mic mientras hacia un gesto con la mano para que el chico volviera a tomar asiento —gracias por recordarme examinado 7111— dijo refiriéndose al número de su asiento —Pero el cuarto villano falso otorga 0 puntos, Zero, él es más como un obstáculo, es como un Thwomp en el mario bros, solo uno en cada área que hará desastre

—Entiendo— dijo el muchacho de la pregunta asintiendo —es uno enemigo a ser evitado, gracias señor y perdón por la interrupción-

—De nada muchacho— dijo Present Mic —Eso es todo por mi parte pero antes de que vallan a sus respectivas Áreas los dejos con el lema de nuestra escuela— antes las palabras de Present Mic Naruto presto toda su atención —El gran Napoleón Bonaparte una vez dijo "el heroísmo consiste en superar los retos de la vida" así que mis oyentes…

¡PLUS ULTRA!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Por fin había llegado a su área signada, fue un corto viaje en bus luego de que le dieran unos minutos para que se cambiaran en las ropas deportivas que había traído después de ser despedidos por Present Mic; delante delante de todos estaba una puerta doble enorme que tapaba el acceso a lo que parecía ser un replica de un pedazo de la ciudad

—Es enorme— dijeron todos cuando terminaron de bajar del autobús mirando con asombro la zona donde se desarrollaría el examen —¡Es como una ciudad! ¡Y tienen otros más como estos en el campus, U.A es increíble!— dijo uno de los participantes a su lado

" _todos están emocionados y preparados_ " pensó el viendo como varios estiraban su músculos o terminaban de ajustar los artilugios que habían traído con ellos " _Incluso trajeron equipamiento para ayudar sus Quirk_ " pensó dándose cuenta de todo la desventaja que el tenia, lejos estaba la confianza del medio día, el apenas y tenía un día con un Quirk el cual ni siquiera había probado " _estoy jodido ¿No_?" pensó desalentado, pero mientras recorría la competencia con la mirada noto a Ochako con los ojos cerrados claramente concentrada, comenzó a caminar hacia ella pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de algo ¿Qué pasaría si él no aprobaba este examen? No sería justo para ella interrumpirla y arruinar su concentración para hablar con él, más aun cuando él no sabía si aprobaría era mejor ahorrarse un dolor al corazón que intentar hacer amistad con alguien que probablemente no volvería a ver " _es mejor así_ " pensó el mirando a la chica de lejos para darle la espalda intentando concentrarse como le había enseñado Bang-sensei que lo más importante para un buen luchador era una concentración inquebrantable por eso le había enseñado diferentes técnicas de meditación pero antes de que pudiera poner en practica uno de estas la voz de Present Mic se hizo presente por todo el campus

—¡COMIENZEN!— dijo Present Mic sorprendiendo a varios —¡¿Cuál Es el problema?!, ¡El examen acaba de comenzar, vamos a moverse!, ¡EL RELOJ ESTA CORRIENDO!

Como una estampida todos salieron corriendo en dirección de la puerta que ya había sido abierta sin que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta

—¡Espérenme!— grito Naruto que se había quedado atrás del resto " _Diablos acabamos de comenzar y ya estoy retrasado"_ pensó el viendo que el grupo se alejaba cada vez más "Vamos Naruto cálmate, cálmate recuerda lo que nos enseñó Bang-sensei" dijo el recordando las lecciones del viejo, pero su corazón estaba muy acelerado como para tomar en cuenta las palabras del hombre en estos momentos " _Esta bien, yo puedo hacer esto, fui entrenado por 10 meses para esto_ " pensó el acelerando el paso " _Fui entrenado para ser un héroe_ "

Crashhh

Fue el fuerte sonido a su espalda deteniendo su paso y casi haciéndolo caer al suelo al sentir una leve presión de aire

—Pero qué demonios fue eso— dijo el aire mientras giraba sobre sí mismo para ver la causa del sonido, delante de él estaba una de los falsos villanos, para ser más específico uno de un punto pero lo que le mas sorprendió era la pequeña diferencia de tamaño de la foto mostrada en la presentación a la vida real —¡Es enorme!— dijo el dándose cuenta que el robot era por lo mínimo 3 veces su tamo incluso más eso sin mencionar todo el armamento y armadura que poseía " _Como diablos derrotare esa cosa_ " pensó el sin idea como entrarle a su problema, aquí no servirían las lecciones de combate con Bang-sensei y la sensación que había mencionado All Might brillaba por su ausencia, en pocas palabras estaba totalmente indefenso ante esta cosa

—Objetivo localizado— dijo el robot mientras las metralletas cilíndricas en su brazo comenzaban a girar calentándose para su trabajo—Preparando exterminación

" _Oh mierda_ " pensó el rubio congelándose en el sitio no podía moverse, su cuerpo estaba congelado del miedo

—Este es mío— dijo una voz detrás del robot al mismo tiempo que el centellar de una luz se hacia presente, y antes de que se diera cuenta el robot fue cortado en dos por un láser —gracias por la asistencia— volvió a decir la voz revelándose, era un chico rubio delgado y alto con uso ojos algo extraños, llevando una camisa algo estrafalaria y un cinturón metálico grande alrededor de su estómago —Pero dudo que nos volvamos a ver— dijo el mientras se alejaba corriendo a la busca de más "villanos" —Adieu— fue lo último que escucho del extraño chico pero antes de que pudiera decir algo la voz de Present Mic sonar de nuevo

— ¡Quedan 6 minutos y 2 segundos!

" _Esto es malo_ " pensó el, no había derrotado un solo villano " _Muy malo_ " y no creía que pudiera derrotar uno, comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas llegando a lo que parecía era el centro de la ciudad a lo que parecía era un plaza donde restos de robot adornaban todo el lugar

A delante estaba Ochako la cual mostrabas señales de cansancio

—28 puntos— escucho decir a la chica

—45 puntos— dijo otra voz saltando antes de impactar como un meteoro en uno de los robots que había aparecido, era el mismo chico que había interrumpido a Present Mic en la presentación, llevaba un uniforme algo apretado mostrando su buena condición física además de varias protuberancias en sus pantorrillas

—·32 puntos—dijo otro de los participantes mientras derribaba otro robot

" _Esto es pero de lo que imagine_ " miro a su alrededor notando la enorme cantidad de robot destrozados que adornaba la plaza y las calles " _ya casi no quedan villanos_ "

Y el reloj no paraba de correr

…

En la sala de observación donde todos los profesores estaban reunidos observando cómo se desarrollaba el examen nadie podía dejar de mirar las diferentes pantallas donde cada una mostraba un área diferente con diferente ángulos y perspectiva para no perder el mas mínimo detalle, algunos de los héroes prefería concentrar en un potencial compañero, otro preferían evaluar todos los nuevos candidatos mientras otros solo le gustaba ver una buena pelea, pero había uno entre todos ellos que no podía contener su emoción, era un figura pequeña, tan pequeña como una comadreja pero el respeto que infundía en el resto era mucho más grande que el tamaño de una montaña, esta era el Director de la academia U.A.

—Sin información del lugar ni de cuantos enemigos están presente— hablo el director captando la atención de todos —El examen práctico saca a relucir el potencial de cada uno de los participantes

—Algunos asimilan y analizan la situación en un instante— dijo señalando la pantalla donde uno de los participantes con 6 brazos se dejaba ver desde el techo —Recolectores de información— los denomino

—Otros que nunca llegan tarde a la fiesta— señalo la pantalla donde la figura de un chico corriendo a gran velocidad se mostraba, siendo el mismo chico de lente que había interrumpido a Present Mic —Expertos en movilidad

—Otros que pueden superar cualquier situación—en la pantalla se mostraba la imagen del chico extraño que habia ayudado a Naruto con el robot —Tomadores de decisiones

La pantalla cambio para mostrar la figura de Bakugo siendo rodeado por restos de robot completamente destruidos —Y aquellos que son Guerreros por naturaleza

—Las habilidades para sobrevivir en nuestras ciudades son juzgadas mediante puntos

— ¿este año hay bastante promesas no piensan?— dijo uno de los profesores mirando con emoción las pantallas

—Nahh, todavía no hay forma de saberlo— dijo otro

El director se levantó de su asiento mientras caminaba a la consola principal de donde salían todas las pantallas —No, todavía no hay forma, pero no hay mejor forma de saberlo que con una buena adversidad— termino de decir el director mientras presionaba el botón arriba de este se podía leer claramente

PROTOCOL: ZERO POINTER

….

En todas las áreas un enorme temblor se hizo presente deteniendo a todos los participantes que se giraron mirar hacia la dirección de dónde provenía el inmenso sonido

— ¡¿Qué sucede?!— dijo uno de los participantes mientras levantaba la vista notando como varios de los edificios se derrumbaban mientras un aterrorizante sonido metálico inundaban las calles mientras un robot se revelaba ante todos

" _Un estorbo mi culo"_ pensó Naruto notando la inmensa figura de un robot que se alzaba más allá de los rascacielos de la ciudad, era el robot de 0 puntos, el mismo que Present Mic había recomendado que evitaron, claramente ya sabía por qué lo había dicho, ese robot era demasiado grande como para que alguno de ellos lo derrumbara por eso seguro valía 0 puntos por que nadie será capaz de tumbarlo " _Es demasiado grande_ "

BOOOOMMM

Sonó por todo el lugar apenas las manos del robot impactaron el suelo con fuerza causando un pequeño terremoto

De verdad el robot era completamente apabullante

— ¡Esto no es gracioso!— dijo Naruto ya completamente asustado —¡Mierda! Tengo que correr, tengo que salir de aquí y de alguna forma conseguir puntos— se dijo recordando que todavía estaba con 0 puntos " _Maldición, maldición, maldición, no entrene estos 10 meses para nada, no pienso defraudarlo_ s" la imagen de All Might y Bang se hicieron presente en su mente, pero antes de que pudiera salir corriendo del lugar un quejido capto sus oídos deteniéndose giro a ver a Ochako pero esta estaba tirada en el suelo con escombros cubriendo sus piernas y lastimada, volvió a girar su mirada notando que todos ya se habían alejado no había nadie que pudiera ayudarla

— _Es mi Quirk, lamente haberte detenido…—dijo ella colocando ambas manos juntas delante de su pecho mientras sonreía con ambos ojos cerrados, el cerebro de Naruto no pudo mas que hacer circuito al ver tanta ternura —es solo que es de mal augurio caerse antes del examen—termino de decir ella_

Su encuentro de esta mañana se reprodujo en su mente, como la linda chica lo había salvado de una caída solo porque era un mal augurio, solo para salvarlo de no tener mala suerte para el examen, a un total desconocido

" _Ochako_ " pensó el viendo como la chica luchaba para levantarse pero estaba herida y los escombros muy pesado para moverlos, pero el robot parecía no importarle esto ya que seguía avanzando sin signos de detenerse, si lo hacía aplastaría a la chica acabando con su vida

— _Ya veo— dijo ella levantándose mientras tomaba la cesta —Yo creo… que cuando una persona tiene alguien que proteger…es cuando realmente son fuertes_

" _Te mereces estar en U.A_ " pensó mientras sentía su cuerpo moverse por sí solo como hace 10 meses, pero esta vez una sensación extraña se expandía por todo su cuerpo, un calor como nunca antes…un sentimiento de poder como jamás había sentido

— _No tengo mucho tiempo para explicarte con detalles, pero solo recuerda esto— dijo el deteniéndose —Cuando uses uno para todos solo aprieta los glúteos con todas tus fuerza_

Recordó mientras dejaba esa emoción explotar en todo su ser, sintiéndose como una montaña salto explotando el suelo donde había estado mientras se elevaba por los aires apretando su puño y sus glúteos preparándose para su golpe mientras salía volando en dirección del robot " _Gracias por ayudar a un bueno para mana como yo_ " pensó dándole una última mirada a la chica

 _y deja que tu corazón grite con fuerza.._

—¡SMASH!— fue el grito que dejo escapar desde su corazón mientras libera esa sensación al impactar la cara del robot y como salido de un comic esta exploto con una fuerza que nunca había tenido el rubio

Este era el poder All Might

Esto era Uno Para Todos

…..

—Cuando no hay nada que ganar— dijo la voz del director mirando la figura de Naruto que se mostraba en el monitor deteniéndose a mirar a la chica caída mientras los demás seguían su camino ignorándola, ignorando su mirada que gritaba auxilio —Ser capaz de hacerle frente a los obstáculos en esos instantes— Naruto salió volando en dirección del robot —Es claramente la marca de un verdadero Héroe— todos los presentes quedaron boquiabiertos cuando vieron al mismo rubio que no había echo nada durante todo el examen volar en pedazos el inmenso robot de un solo puñetazo

" _el espíritu del auto sacrificio"_ pensó Yagi mirando la escena con una sonrisa, orgulloso de su pupilo

…..

—Un minuto y cinco segundos restantes— dijo la voz de Present Mic mientras Naruto todavía estaba en el aire

— ¿Oh?— dijo el dándose cuenta que había destruido el robot había salvado a la linda Ochako pero todavía seguía sin tener un solo punto, si no conseguía un punto fallaría, fallaría el examen y podía decir adiós a U.A. pero rápidamente esa preocupación paso a segundo plano cuando sintió todo su cuerpo comenzar a caer

— ¡ESTOY CAYENDO!— grito el al darse cuenta que estaba a unos cientos de metros del suelo gracias a su salto con ayuda de uno para todos y si su cálculos no le fallaban su caída terminara con el siendo una mancha en el piso " _fue el poder de All Might_ " pensó el " _no hay otra forma de que pudiera haber salto tan alto_ " su mente iba a millón intentando pensar en una manera de salir de esta con vida pero un intenso dolor se hizo presente en su cuerpo " _pero que…_ " pensó el mirándose el brazo de donde venía el dolor notando que este se movía libremente como un liga al igual que sus piernas y para empeorar todo no podía sentirlas su cerebro solo registraba dolor mucho dolor

— _Tal vez sea un recipiente digno pero recuerda que fuiste entrenado y moldeado en un apuro y no has tenido tiempo para acostumbrarte a tu poder… así que es mejor que te prepares para un buen culatazo — comento el hombre dándole la espalda mientras comenzaba a alejarse_

" _con que a esto se referia All might_ " pensó el recordado las palabras del hombre, dándose cuenta ahora que realmente fue irresponsable de él, haber usado ese poder de esa forma, apenas habían sido 10 meses de entrenamiento su cuerpo y apenas era capaz de soportar uno para todos, y ahora iba a pagar las consecuencias de su error

" _piensa Naruto piensa_ " dijo mirando como el suelo se hacía cada vez más grande " _tiene que haber una forma_ " un recuerdo de cuando salvo a momo se hizo presente como All Might había caído desde una gran altura y salió ileso " _ya se, Detroir Smash_ " dijo el con una sonrisa si lo lograba replicar podría salvarse, pero rápidamente la idea fue desechada sus dos piernas y uno de sus brazos estaban fuera de servicio, claramente no podía hacer el movimiento de All Might como en su memoria pero todavía le quedaba un brazo pero si quería hacer un Detroit Smash este tendría que ser perfecto, antes y se volaba el brazo, muy tarde y terminaba como papilla ya que no tenía más nada en el tanque para ayudarse, y si hacia eso terminaría con sus cuatro miembros fuera de servicio eso significaba que no había forma de obtener puntos

—Estoy frito— dijo simplemente al darse cuenta de la realidad

No entraría a U.A

No había forma

—te tengo— dijo una voz mientras le daba una cachetada volteándole la cara de un solo golpe, era Ochako que flotaba en un trozo de robot y como por arte de magia su caída desacelero inmediatamente deteniéndose a unos metros del suelo —Liberar— escucho a momo decir antes de que la ciada reanudara solo que esta vez a un metro del suelo el golpe solo dolería mas no lo mataría —Brgg— escucho a momo mientras dejaba escapar los contenidos de su estómago al suelo

" _Estoy a salvo…Ochako me salvo"_ pensó Naruto mirando a Ochako que se veía mal _"¿está bien?, ¿acaso esta lastimada?"_ pensó el con preocupación mirando a la chica notando su vómito y su rostro que daba vueltas, claramente estaba ilesa, dejo escapar un suspiro al ver que solo estaba mareada —Gracias a dios— dijo el agradecido que la chica estuviera completamente ilesa " _pero ahora_ " —¡Necesito un punto!— dijo Naruto comenzando a arrastrarse con su único brazo bueno —Solo un punto… necesito un punto…

— ¡SE ACABO EL TIEMPO!— resonó la voz de Present Mic deteniendo todas las actividades en todas las áreas, el examen había terminado, finalmente Naruto podía decir que había fallado

Podía decirle adiós a U.A

— ¿Qué hay con ese chico?— dijeron las voces de los demás participantes mientras se acercaban a la figura de Naruto que estaba con la cara al suelo ocultando su derrota —su Quirk debe ser alguna clase de aumento de fuerza, pero con un Quirk como ese, ¿Por qué no hizo nada en todo el examen?

—Fue solo un acto para desconcentrarnos

—pero no veo como lo pudo haber ayudado

—De cualquier forma…el es especial

" _No es eso_ " dijo el chico de Lentes musculoso mirando hacia Ochako " _el salto para salvar a la chica_ "

—Esta todo herido— dijo uno de los participantes que se había acercado lo suficiente al rubio notando sus heridas —esta echo todo un desastre

" _El tiempo restante, su propia seguridad, los puntos que necesitaba para pasar…hay mucho que considerar, pero aun así no dudo…para nada_ " la imagen del chico saltando vino a su mente " _solo digo, si no hubiera sido esto un examen yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo_ " dijo frustrado dándose cuenta que no había hecho nada para ayudar a la chica, una deshonra para su familia " _por su puesto…esto un examen..¿acaso …?"_ Comenzó a divagar el concentrándose tomando en cuenta todo lo sucedido y todo lo que enseñaba U.A

—Bien echo todos— dijo una dulce voz mientras se acercaba a ellos —Bien echo chico, toma un caramelo para todos, coman— dijo la voz mientras repartía caramelos a los participantes, era una mujer mayor y muy bajita, llevaba una bata de laboratorio y lo que parecía una inyectadora enorme por bastón

—Ese madeimoselle— dijo el chico rubio extravagante señalando a la abuela —es la columna vertebral de U.A

—así que tu propio Quirk te hizo esto— susurro ella viendo la figura magullada de Naruto —pareciera como si tu cuerpo no estuviera acostumbrado a el— inclinándose un poco extendió su boca que salió en dirección del rubio extendiéndose una distancia considerable —MUAAA— dijo ella dándole un beso en la cabeza sorprendiendo a todos

—Su Quirk es un factor de curación súper Humano, es gracias en gran parte a ella que U.A puedo tener unos exámenes de entrada tan exigentes— termino de explicar el chico extravagante dándole el nombre de la mujer a todos —La heroína joven: Recovery Girl

—Este se recuperare por completo— dijo ella a todos para que la escucharan —¿Algún otro niño herido?— pregunto ella

Todos Dijeron que no luego de ver la forma de curar de la Heroína

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luego de recuperarse por completo y de ser aconsejado por Recovery Girl Naruto fue dejado en libertad, el sol ya se ocultaba a la distancia dejando detrás un lindo atardecer pero Naruto estaba lejos de sentirse como el atardecer.

Tomando un viaje silencioso en tren sumido en sus pensamientos fue en dirección al único lugar donde sabría que nadir podría molestarlo, mientras su mente repetía todo lo sucedido en el día, desde la entrada a U.A. el examen escrito que no había aprobado y el examen práctico en el cual había sacado cero puntos

Bajándose en la estación de tren comenzó a caminar hacia el complejo de apartamentos sin mirar ningún lugar en particular pero notando que la anoche ya había caído cuando ingreso en los edificios. Toco el timbre de la puerta dos veces antes de que escuchara la voz que había estado esperando escuchar responderle

—Oh Naru-chan, eres tu— dijo la dulce Voz de Midoriya Inko al verlo parado en la puerta con la cabeza cabizbaja ocultando su rostro de la mujer — ¿Sucede algo Naru-chan?— pregunto Inko inclinándose para quedar a la altura del rubio esto solo pudo levantar la mirada sin poder contener las lágrimas que había estado deteniendo desde la tarde, dejando libres como un océano

— ¿Puedo pasar Inko-san?—pregunto el entre lagrimas

—Claro Naru-chan— dijo ella rápidamente empujando el chico hacia dentro —Tu siempre eres bienvenido aquí— dijo la mujer totalmente preocupada nunca antes en su vida había visto al rubio en ese estado

—Gracias, Gracias, Gracias— repito el mientras ingresaba al apartamento y como un zombi dejo caer su bolso mientras entraba a la habitación donde sabía que estaba su amigo, Inko lo siguió más atrás a paso lento intentando descifrar lo que pasaba

—Hey— dijo el en forma de saludo notando la figura de su amigo sentado en la misma silla de siempre, la misma en la que había estado desde que su columna vertebral fue lastimada por una bala, la misma que lo había dejado en este estado semi vegetal —Soy yo Izuku— dijo Naruto en forma de saludo mientras las lágrimas salían libremente de sus ojos —estás viendo uno de los clásicos eh— dijo el notando el video en la pantalla del televisor, todos los días Inko colocaba a Izuku frente al televisor colocándose los videos que el al chico más le gustabas con la esperanzas de que este milagrosamente reaccionara como había echo cuando era niño

" _Increible" Dijo Izuku saltando mientras señalaba la tele al rubio "Viste eso naruto, fue asombroso"_

—Este siempre te gusto— dijo el tomando asiento a un lado de su amigo que no respondió, que no lo miro como siempre después de todo no podía, apenas y tenía funciones motrices básicas, pestañar, respirar, orinar y defecar era lo único que podía hacer Izuku, los doctores le habían dicho que la bala no había acabado con su vida por pura suerte pero su paso había causado daños graves, su mente se había desconectado por así decirlo

" _No hay nada que podamos hacer, no podemos operar y no hay Quirk capaz de curar esa clase de herida no a ese nivel" dijo el doctor mirando a la mujer parida en llanto mirando a su hijo inmóvil en la cama_

" _¿Existe la posibilidad de que me hijo recobre la conciencia?"_

" _señora… su hijo no…_

" _! Existe doctor!" dijo ella con furia mirando al doctor_

" _0.0001%" dijo el doctor diciéndole la verdad_

" _Si existe entonces mi hijo todavía tiene oportunidad de recuperarse" dijo ella Inko esperanzada, aferrándose a la más mínimo posibilidad, después todo madre solo hay una_

Asi es como Izuku vivía, como un vegetal dependiendo absueltamente de Inko que siempre estaba hay para el

— ¿Te acuerdas de nuestros sueños?— pregunto Naruto sin esperar respuesta, aunque el chico a veces repetía una palabra de las que oía en la tele era solo reflejos de su cuerpo, pero era una luz de esperanza a la que ambos se aferraban, la esperanza que Izuku todavía estuviera hay escuchándolos esperando su momento para resurgir —De nuestra promesa— dos chicos a la orilla del canal vino a su mente al mismo tiempo que más lagrimas salian de su rostro —¡FALLE!— dijo el contando la verdad por fin, Inko solo miro sorprendida ya que ella sabía que el rubio había estado entrenando para el examen de U.A

—Falle, Falle , Falle, Falle— repitió el mientras enterraba su rostro en sus manos ocultando su vergüenza a Izuku —Te falle…hermano— dijo el susurrando lo ultimo —rompí nuestra promesa

—Plus ultra— fueron las palabras que se escaparon de los labios de izuku en un leve susurro repitiendo lo de la tele

—De verdad, te gusta este video— dijo el luego de un rato luego de haberse calmado —Soy un desastre Izuku, al final todos tenían razón, Kachan, sensei, el director… todos tenia puta razón…es imposible ser un Héroe en este mundo sin Quirk… soy un bueno para nada— admitió el por fin derrumbándose mientras la lagrimas regresaban nunca antes se había sentido así, era la primera vez que Naruto perdía las esperanza por completo.

Bip bip bip

Sonó su teléfono celular, sacándolo noto que era una llamada entrante, en la pequeña pantalla se podía leer el nombre de Momo, sin dudarlo dejo que el celular sonara indicando en el contador alado del símbolo de teléfono el numero 20 pasara a 21

Momo

Bang

Yagi

Les había fallado a todos

No los merecía

—Tenías que haber sido tu Izuku, tú lo hubieras logrado…ojala la bala me hubiera dado a mí— confeso el dejando sorprendido a Inko

Sin más el cuarto volvió a quedar en silencio lo único que se escuchaba la era la tele y el leve llanto del rubio, sintiéndose fuera de lugar Inko cerró la puerta

Pero lo que ninguno de los dos se había dado de cuenta era que las palabras plus ultra nunca las decía All Might en ese video

Capítulo 5

"El Vuelo de Ícaro"

Fin


	6. Hombres de Arena

2 meses antes del examen

Era una tarde fría de invierno cuando noto a la pequeña niña que lo miraba desde lejos, estaba ocupado levantado un par de llantas que eran mucho más grande que él, si adivinaba eran de alguna clase de camión, pero la mirada curiosa le había llamado la atención, ignoro a la pequeña volviendo a concentrarse en su tarea; All Might había decidió ir a buscar algo caliente para tomar dejándolo solo en la fría playa para que continuara su entrenamiento

" _Menos mal estoy bien vestido_ " pensó el que gracias a la chaqueta y la bufanda que llevaba el frio no lo molestaba tanto

—¿Qué haces?— dijo una suave voz, causando que se detuviera, delante de el estaba la chica que había caminado hacia donde estaba sin que se diera de cuenta —¿Qué estás haciendo oni-chan?— pregunto de nuevo con voz curiosa e inocente mientras miraba la inmensa llanta asombra

—hola pequeña— dijo el con una sonrisa mirando a la niña, los niños siempre habían sido un punto débil para él no podía dejar de admirar la inocencia de un niño pero sobre todo la forma de ver el mundo, para ellos el mundo era un lugar de luz…cuando el sabia muy bien que era todo lo contrario —Solo estoy entrenando pequeña— respondió Naruto deteniéndose mientras dejaba caer la llanta con cuidado a la arena

— ¿entrenando?— dijo ella curiosa con sus enormes ojos color café, acercándose a la llanta mientras la tocaba con sus pequeñas manos intentado descifrar que eran —¿Qué es entrenar?—pregunto ella mirándolo de nuevo, tenía el pelo largo de un color verde claro en una cola de caballo llevando puesto un enorme abrigo color rosado un poco más grande para su tamaño con patrones de flores

—Entrenar veamos— dijo Naruto pensando en cómo responder la pregunta a la niña sin que sonara muy complicado en pocas palabras y que ella pudiera entenderlo —Entrenar es cuando haces algo para volverte más fuerte— dijo el

— ¿Cómo mi papa?— dijo ella luego de un segundo pensando en la respuesta de Naruto —él es muy fuerte

—Si como tu papa— aseguro el que no tenía la más mínima idea que quien era pero esa duda fue contestada rápidamente

—Mako-chan— llamo la voz de un hombre acercándose a ambos, llevaba puesto un overol verde fosforescente un caso blanco y lo que parecía eran guantes de neopreno y botas de seguridad, dejando ver una buena condición física si los musculos en su brazos eran alguna indicación, si le pedían adivinar aseguraría que este hombre trabajaba en la construcción, tenía el pelo rubio corto casi pelón, con barbilla cuadrada y lo que parecía ser una barba de 3 días además de tener unos ojos negros penetrantes —Ahí estas Mako-chan me tenías preocupado—dijo el acercándose a la niña que rápidamente salió en dirección del hombre

—Papa— dijo ella alegre mientras lo abraza de una pierna, Naruto no pudo contener una sonrisa alegre ante las monadas de la chica — ¿Compraste el chocolate?— pregunto ella emocionada mirando los dos vasos humeantes en ambas manos del hombre

—Sí, pero si te sigues alejándote asi no te daré nada— dijo el en forma de castigo

—MUUUU— dijo ella triste — ¿Le compraste uno a Oni-chan— dijo ella jalándolo del pantalón mientras lo señalaba, causando que el hombre notara porfin su presencia ya que había estado concentrado en su hija

—No, no sabías que habías echo un nuevo amigo, Mako-chan— dijo el hombre acercándose al rubio que lo miro preocupado, sabia como podía ser un padre de sobreprotector con sus hijos —Mucho gusto joven, mi nombre es Nao— dijo el extendiendo su mano a Naruto este no tardo en estrecharla

—Naruto— respondió este notando el fuerte apretón del hombre

—Espero que mi pequeña Mako no le causara ningún inconveniente— dijo el mientras le daba una taza de cocoa a la chica que la tomo con ambas manos emocionada —¿no estabas molestando al joven aquí?¿O si Mako-chan?— pregunto el mientras la carga con su brazo libre

—No nada por el estilo Nao-san— agrego apresurado Naruto —La pequeña solo tenía un par de dudas que quería preguntarme

— ¿O eso es cierto Mako-chan?

La chica asintió animadamente con su carita mientras saboreaba el dulce sabor de la bebida —Oni-chan esta entrenando quiere ser fuerte como tu papa— agrego señalando la llanta

El hombro miro la llanta notando que era muy grande para el chico, de seguro se lastimaría — ¿No es algo muy grande para tu tamaño joven?— pregunto el concernido por la seguridad del muchacho que si lo admitía parecía ser un buen chico

—Para nada Nao-san— respondió el confiado mientras levantaba la llanta fácilmente —Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco — dijo el con una sonrisa

—Ya veo— comento ya que Mako estaba concentrada disfrutando de su bebida —Si no te molesta ¿para qué entrenas?— pregunto el hombre curioso — estamos en pleno invierno y el frio puede ser mortal— agrego el tomando un sorbo de su bebida sintiendo el calor del caco caliente refrescar su cuerpo

—Quiere entrar a U.A

— ¿La academia de Héroes?— dijo Nao sorprendido, claramente era un buen chico y el que había pensando que era un indigente que vivía en esta playa sucia —He escuchado que es una de las elite del país

—Del mundo— corrigió Naruto —Pero no importa si entreno lo suficiente estoy seguro que poder entrar, después de todo es mi sueño es Ser un héroe como All Might

Nao dejo escapar una sonrisa, realmente el chico tenía un buen corazón —Entonces te deseo la mejor de las suertes en tu entrenamiento chico— dijo el comenzando a alejarse pero fue detenido por Mako que le dio un par de toques en su pecho

—No me quiere ir todavía papa— dijo ella poniendo carita de cachorro — ¿Podemos quedarnos a jugar con Oni-chan un rato más?... ¿Por fis?

Naruto no pudo más que sonreír mirando la cara del hombre

Si una debilidad tenía un padre era las caritas de cachorros más aún si estas venían de una Monada de hija

—¿No te molestaría?— pregunto Nao mirándolo

—Para anda— dijo el sonriente

— ¡Si!— dijo ella alegre mientras se soltaba del agarre de su padre y salía en dirección del rubio para jugar con el

Así fue como Naruto paso esa tarde sin entrenar y jugando con la pequeña Mako mientras charlaba con Nao, descubriendo que era padre soltero, viudo, y que trabajaba en la construcción de edificios como obrero como había imaginado ya que su Quirk era perfecto para esas tareas, era un buen hombre de buen corazón y un código moral bastante respetable, desde que su esposa murió había estado trabajando como loco para poder costear los gastos de Mako y del hogar, algo que Naruto podía respetar y admirar, los volvió a ver solo dos veces más que Mako había insistido luego de su tercera visita nunca más regresaron a la playa

Pero Naruto nunca olvidaría el rostro del hombro mucho menos su Quirk el cual había titulado

Sand Man

Sobre Hombros de Gigantes

Capítulo 6

"Hombres de Arena"

Eran las 4 de la mañana cuando salió del apartamento con sumo cuidado de que Inko no lo escuchara irse, no quería despertarla mucho menos a estas horas, pero su cuerpo no quería seguir durmiendo después de 10 meses su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a estar activo , además que no había podido dormir bien, luego de quedarse rendido a un lado de Izuku, Inko lo había acurrucado en el sofá de la sala, pero su cuerpo a lo mejor tuvo descanso pero su mente no, sus sueños estuvieron plagados de pesadillas toda la noche

—gracias— susurro el mientras cerraba la puerta con el máximo cuidado, aunque todavía se sentía como mierda, haber podido liberar sus emociones y haber contado la verdad le daba un poco de alivio, pero solo leve, ya que todavía tenía que verle la cara a Bang-sensei, a All Migtht…a Momo " _Mierda, nunca respondí las llamadas de momo_ " dijo el triste mientras sacaba su teléfono celular mientras salía del complejo de apartamentos " _ella estaba muy emocionada ayer"_ 'Suerte te espero en clases la semana que viene'" le había escrito ella agregando un emoticon con el símbolo de victoria, noto el contador final 50 llamadas perdidas de Momo 2 de bang-sensei y ninguna de Yagi…fue a las 4:10 de la mañana cuando mando el mensaje de texto con un sola palaba que pensó que nunca escribirá… no a ellos "Falle" era lo único escrito en el mensaje el cual tenía como destinatario a Yagi, Momo y Bang presionando e botón como si estuviera firmando su sentencia de muerte mando el mensaje de texto

Sin rumbo y sin ánimos el rubio dejo que su subconsciente y sus piernas lo guiaran llevándolo de forma inintencionada a la misma playa donde había entrenado estos 10 meses, noto que eran las 5:30 de la mañana cuando puso pie en el lugar, el cielo todavía estaba oscuro pero los primeros rayos de luz se podían ver en el horizonte a lo lejos

— _All Migth, lo…lo hice— dijo el cansado mirando al hombre con una sonrisa_

— _Así es mi muchacho…De verdad lo hicisteis_

" _que inocente fui"_ pensó el en aquel día, dos días atrás cuando Yagi lo había considerado listo, digno no su poder…pero se había equivocado, él lo había engañado, lo había defraudado pero lo que más dolía es que le había fallado, al primero que le había dicho que podia ser Héroe, All Might había confiado en él, en que podía entrar a U.A. que podía ser un Héroe pero lo había traicionado " _No merezco uno para todos"_ se dijo el arrepentido, debía haber una forma de devolverle su poder a All Might, lo único que agradecía es que le había servido para salvar a Ochako

—¿Ah eres tu chico?— dijo una voz a su espalda, una voz que no había escuchado en meses —Jure que vivías aquí en esta playa pero como no te vi ayer pensé que te habías mudado

Naruto se giró algo emocionado reconociéndola voz de Nao, pero su alegría murió en ese mismo instante, nao estaba sentando en el mismo banco en el que se había reunido con All Might diez meses atrás tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte del océano, pero lo que causo preocupación en Naruto era el aspecto descuidado del hombre, su cabello rubio corto había crecido desordenadamente, llevaba una barba algo espesa, sus ojos estaban hundidos acompañándolas con dos grandes ojeras

—¿Nao-san?— dijo Naruto confundido acercándose al hombre tomando el asiento libre a su lado notando el fuerte olor a licor que desprendía el hombre —¿Qué te paso?, ¿Sucede algo?— le pregunto el preocupado notando la ausencia de Mako

—No he dormido en dos días— comenzó a hablar el mientras sacaba una petaca de su abrigo mientras tomaba un largo trago, obviamente era alguna clase de alcohol —vine aquí con la esperanzas de encontrar respuesta, tal vez el podría ayudarme— dijo levantando su mirado al cielo —dos días he estado aquí y dos día solo he tenido silencio como respuesta— susurro el —Ya no sé qué hacer chico, estoy perdido

—¿Que sucedo Nao?— dijo Naruto colocando la mano en el hombro del hombre que se rompió en llanto enterrando su rosto entre sus manos —Dime, tal vez pueda ayudarte

—Es Mako, se está muriendo— comenzó a narrar el dejando a Naruto congelado, la misma Mako de sonrisa alegre y despreocupada, la misma niña con que había jugada…la misma que lo había llamado Oni-chan —fue unas semanas atrás, ella estaba bien hasta que un día me dijo que le dolía mucho el estómago, la lleve al hospital el doctor me aseguro que seguramente fue algo que había comido que le cayó mal, pero al siguiente día todavía le dolía pensé " _de seguro es la comida_ " pero al tercer día el dolor no se había ido y sus ojos estaban amarillo, la volvió a llevar al doctor…Hepatitis me dijo, me dio un tratamiento a seguir y que comprara unos medicamentos, al principio el dolor desapareció y se veía mejoría pero luego de que termino el tratamiento el dolor regreso y esta vez mas agudo, se puso toda amarilla— Nao comenzó a llorar más fuerte —La volví a llevar al hospital desesperado, decidieron intérnala hace dos días me dijeron que es lo que tiene, insuficiencia hepática aguda grave

— ¿pero se puede tratar?

Nao nego con la cabeza —No hay medicamente que lo cure, el único tratamiento es un trasplante de hígado… vendí la casa todo lo que tenía y no me alcanza para pagar la operación, intente rogarle un préstamo al banco pero fui negado, ¿Quién le prestaría tanto dinero a un simple Obrero?

—No te rindas Nao-san— dijo Naruto levantándose de su asiento para quedar frente al hombre que no levantaba la mirada

—Ojala fuera así Naruto— dijo el mientras metía la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón sacando un par de hojas que habían sido dobladas con rabia, este se la paso al rubio que las estiro comenzando a leerlas abriendo sus ojos de par en par

—No compatibles— susurro el rubio dejándose caer sorprendido

—No sirvo como donante chico, no puedo donarle parte de mi hígado a Mako…mi propia hija— termino de decir el hombre levantándose mientras se limpiaba la cara —así tenga el dinero no hay nada que hacer la lista de espera para donante es larga y Mako no tiene tanto tiempo

— ¡Tiene que ver algo que podamos hacer Nao-san!— dijo Naruto apasionado, no podía dejar que el hombre se diera por vencido

—Gracias por tu confianza chico— dijo el mientras colocaba su mano en la cabeza del rubio —pero no tienes que preocuparte por un hombre viejo como yo, todavía tienes futuro chico, tienes que seguir entrenando para ser Héroe, después de todo tengo un plan— susurro lo último para que el rubio no lo escuchara

—Ya no— susurro Naruto —No aprobé el examen

—La suerte no sonríe a nosotros los genios del trabajo duro ¿Eh?— dijo Nao —Un examen de una tonta escuela no decide si puedes ser un héroe o no chico, no dejes de creer en ti mismo ni en tu sueño, después de todo nosotros hacemos nuestra propia suerte chico— comento el tomando la hojas de la mano del rubio

—¿Nuestra propia suerte?—

—Si chico tu y yo somos hombres de arena— le dijo el —No importa que tan duro nos derribe la vida, que tan fuerte nos pisotee siempre nos levantamos de nuevo… como un castillo de arena no importa que tanto lo derribes mientras tengas las manos hábiles siempre podrás poder volver a construirlo

—Hombres de Arena— susurro el de nuevo, casi parecido al nombre que le había dado al Quirk de Nao

—Chico antes de irme— llamo al rubio —siendo sinceros de verdad crees que ¿sea como un hombre de arena, que puede hacer mi surte?— le pregunto al Rubio mirándolo había ido a la playa en busca de respuesta, en un intento de convencerse de lo que tenía que hacer

—Si lo intentas con todas tu corazón, si...si creo que puedas hacer tu suerte Nao-san

—Gracias— dijo el —No sé si sea verdad pero lo intentare chico

… ya que no tengo otra opción

….

Esa misma tarde fue directo al hospital en busca de Mako, luego de preguntar en la recepción le dieron el número de habitación de la chica, mintiendo que era primo de ella, cuando llego a esta su corazón se partió en dos

La antes alegre y descuidada chica ahora estaba tirada en una cama de hospital, con una intravenosa y totalmente dormida, la imagen de un chico pelo verde le vino a la mente

—Mako-chan—susurro Naruto acercándose a la cama de la chica, sin darse cuenta de la enfermera que entro a la habitación

—Oh lo siento— dijo la mujer, era una chica joven con el uniforme de enfermera y pelo negro —No sabía que habían visitas

—Solo quería verla— susurro Naruto —Pero veo que está dormida—agrego el, le hubiera gustado hablar con la chica

—Dormida no— aclaro la enfermera mientras se acercaba al monitor cardiaco mientras anotaba algo en una hoja —Un coma inducido, el dolor no la dejaría ni hablar, por eso los doctores decidieron sedarla

" _Maldición_ " pensó Naruto sintiéndose fatal por la niña —Escuche de su padre que necesita un trasplante de hígado— comento Naruto a la enfermera

—Si, el pobre de su padre estaba destrozado al ver que no podía ser donante

— ¿Puedo hacerlo yo?— pregunto Naruto — ¿puedo donarle mi hígado?

La enfermera lo miro fijamente notando la intensidad en los ojos del chico

— ¿no eres muy joven chico?— pregunto ella —la operación es muy dolorosa

—No importa si puedo lo hare

— ¿Qué tipo de sangre eres chico?

—B— respondió el recordándolo de una de sus visitas al hospital cuando se hizo el examen para determinar su Quirk

—Tal vez puedas serlo— murmuro ella —tienen el mismo tipo de sangre, pero debemos tener la aprobación del padre de ella y de los tuyos

—Soy huérfano— repitió el —Ya estoy emancipado—aseguro el

La enfermera solo sonrió mientras salía de la habitación en busca del doctor,

Luego de pasar toda la tarde haciéndose unos análisis y respondiendo y llenando unos formularios el doctor a cargo de Mako le dio el visto bueno, podía donar parte de su hígado a la chica, podía salvarla. Sin contenerse pregunto el número de Nao-san pero este nunca contesto, caía directamente al buzón, sin más tuvo que pedir la dirección del hombre que había registrado el número de habitación de un hotel a unas decenas de calles del hospital. Apresurado salió en busca del hombre, pero en el hotel le dijeron que este había salido y no regresaría hasta mañana

¿Dónde diablos se había metido Nao-san? Se preguntó regresando a la playa viendo que en esta tampoco estaba

Sin más tuvo que regresar a su apartamento ya que la noche ya había caído

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fue el viernes después de su encuentro con Nao-san que volvió a tener noticias de el

Pero no de la manera que hubiera esperado

Había pasado todo la semana intentando ponerse en contacto con el hombre se había obstinado de llamarlo a su teléfono pero este caía siempre al buzón de voz luego de dejar su décimo tercer recado sabía que el hombre no respondería, había intentando esperar en el hotel, pero este tampoco había regresado, habiendo pagado la habitación por 3 semanas pero ni había domino en ella una sola noche, también había intentando esperarlo en el hospital pero en este tampoco se había presentado era como si Nao-san se hubiera esfumado de la ciudad, para empeorar su humor Momo lo estaba ignorando desde su mensaje y All-Might había desaparecido el único que respondió fue Bang que le pidió que se reunieran el domingo que tenían mucho de qué hablar

Para su mala suerte el viernes pudo obtener respuestas

Estaba comiendo la cena cuando lo vio… en un reportaje en el noticiero nocturno

"Con respecto al asalto ocurrido esta tarde al banco nacional de la prefectura Aichi" en la tele se mostraban un video en miniatura de un hombre en camisa verde con rayas negras horizontales y jean azul cargando varias bolsas de dinero mientras hacía explotar la puerta del banco con su Quirk, que le permitía convertir parte de su cuerpo en arena claramente era una grabación del sistema de seguridad del banco "12 personan fueron reportadas heridas pero ningún fallecido"

" _No"_ dijo Naruto deteniéndose por completo, reconociendo la figura del hombre en la tele

"La policía y varias agencias de Héroes se encuentran ya en el caso, al parecer el atacante fue reportado como Nao Hayashi, Padre soltero y empleado de construcción de 35 años de edad" la imagen a lado del presentador del noticiero paso a mostrar una fotografía de frente y de perfil de Nao en esta se veía más joven como de 15 años, debajo de este se podía leer en letras rojas SANDMAN "Al parecer posee varias entradas policiales por asalto menores, si alguno de nuestro televidente llega a verlo, no dude en llamar a la policía o héroe más cercano y sobre todo evite confrontarlo, en otras noticias…"termino de decir el presentador pasando a una nota diferente pero Naruto no podía dejar de repetir lo que acaba de ver

— _siendo sinceros de verdad crees que ¿sea como un hombre de arena, que puede hacer mi surte?_

— _Si lo intentas con todas tu corazón, si...si creo que puedas hacer tu serte Nao-san_

— _Gracias— dijo el —No sé si sea verdad pero lo intentare chico_

" _Nao-san que haces"_ se preguntó al mismo tiempo que recordaba su conversación de hace días, al parecer la desesperación había podido con el hombre " _Que pasara con Mako-chan_ "pensó Naruto triste , ya había conseguido el dinero pero no podría usarlo de igual forma la chica necesitaba un donante ya que él no podía ser " _espera_ " se dijo parándose de su asiento " _Mierda eso es, ya tiene el dinero solo le falta un donante…eso significa.._ " un frio recorrió la espalda del rubio " _Por favor que esté equivocado_ " se dijo mientras entraba corriendo a su habitación mientras se ponía un traje negro que le había regalado Bang, parecido a un ninja, tomando una máscara que le había regalado momo durante un festival al que habían asistido y salió corriendo de su apartamento a todo lo que daban sus piernas en dirección del hotel donde rogaba que estuviera Nao

Necesitaba detenerlo antes de que hiciera una locura

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

—Chico te digo lo vi esta mañana solo entro y salió, no ha vuelto por aquí— dijo la voz del encargado mirando al rubio que tocaba y tocaba la puerta

— ¿No puedes abrirla por favor?

—Por décima vez no chico, no eres el dueño del lugar, mucho menos el propietario de la habitación

— ¡Abre la maldita Puerta Nao!— dijo Naruto mientras sacudía la puerta de la habitación de hotel con fuerza con la esperanza de que el hombre estuviera hay había estado así por diez minutos pero sin respuesta alguna por suerte la policía todavía no había ubicado su habitación sino el lugar estuviera sellado y con vigilancia policial

—Chico es mejor que te rindas, antes que dañes algo y tenga que pagarlo

" _No queda otro solución_ " dijo el mientras salía de hotel dirigiéndose al callejón de alado mientras se colocaba la máscara, la cual momo le había dicho que parecía un zorro, " _veamos_ " pensó el calculando su ruta, no era la primera vez que hacia esto pero en esos momentos no tenía tiempo para ponerse a recordar el pasado " _Bien_ " dijo el mientras comenzaba a escalar el edificio, o parte de este, solo necesitaba llegar a la escalera de emergencia, haciendo uso de un par de grietas y ladrillos mal colocados alcanzo la escalera de emergencia del hotel, " _sexto piso, estamos en el segundo_ " se dijo él mientras comenzaba a subir a pasos sordos para no llamar la atención de los clientes del hotel

" _Aquí es_ " con sumo cuidado salió de la escalera deslizándose por la cornisa hasta llegar a la ventana de la habitación, con fuerza arranco una manga de su uniforme, atándola a su mano y esta la coloco contra el vidrio mientras que con la otra golpeo esta rompiéndo el cristal sin ninguna clase de ruido, con cuidado de no cortarse metió la mano por la fractura levantando el seguro de la ventana

" _Donde…donde_ " dijo el mirando la habitación, había un par de ropas regadas en el lugar un plato suicido pero no había señalas de que alguien hubiera dormido hay, ya que la cama estaba completamente intacta _"¿el baño?"_ pensó el abriendo una puerta " _No_ " se dijo cerrándola antes de abrir otra revelando el closet e la habitación " _Bingo_ " dijo el notando un par de maletas, con cuidado de hacer ruido las saco colocándolas en la cama, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita, abriéndola revelo varias herramientas de una vida pasada, una que no le gustaba recordar

" _Con cuidado_ " dijo el mientras usaba estas herramientas para violentar la cerradura de las maletas luego de un minuto había abierto ambas, era bastante bueno en esto " _ahora ¿que busco?_ " se dijo viendo pura ropa en estas maletas, tardo 10 minutos en registrar por completo ambas maletas sin encontrar lo que necesitaba

"¿ _Si fuera Nao donde es lo más probable que guarde algo?"_ dijo mirando el techo, notando un ventilador el cual estaba detenido y lleno de polvo pero en este se podían ver marcas de dedos estas captaron la atención del rubio, notando que eran reciente, buscando una silla se subió a está viendo que encima del ventilador estaba un carpeta doblada junto a un frasco de fármacos medio lleno el cual decía solo emergencias bajando ambos vio que esta contenía un montón de papeles, uno de esto era el costo de la operación otra era una lista larga de nombres los cuales la mayoría estaban tachados menos uno y los otros dos era una copia de los planos del banco y varias fotografías de las diferentes rutas de salida de este por ultimo había un sobre cerrado con el nombre de Mako en este, " _Que estabas pensando Nao_ " dijo guardando la carta en su bolsillo, notando en la lista el ultimo nombre que no estaba tachado Hideo Kojima, si su corazonada no le fallada donde sea que estuviera este hombre estaría Nao sacando su teléfono rápidamente maco un número que nunca espero llamar de nuevo

"no sé cómo conseguiste este número pero date por muerto" dijo una voz al otro lado de forma amenazadora

—Callate imbencil soy yo Tenshi— respondió el

"Vaya vaya pero miren lo que trajo el rio" dijo la voz de forma jocosa mientras dejaba escapar una carcajada "La última vez que hablamos dijiste que esta sería la última rojo"

—Lo sé, pero necesito un favor— dijo Naruto arrepintiéndose de haber hecho la llamada pero estaba desesperado, no podía contactar a la policía, necesitaba resolver esto por su cuenta ya que era su responsabilidad su culpa, si hubiera convencido al hombre ese día tal vez no hubiera hecho lo que hizo

"jajajaja" se rio la voz desde el otro lado del teléfono "¿conque cara vienes tu a pedirme un favor rojo?"

—con la misma que te ayude hace años o ya se te olvido— respondió Naruto causando que la voz se detuviere por completo —Si no hubiera dicho lo que dije estuvieras en estos momentos en la puta calle o sin trabajo

"Prometiste no decir nada a nadie" dijo la voz

—Y no lo he hecho, pero pienso hacerlo sino me ayudas— dijo el definitivamente —A menos que estés limpio como un ángel lo cual no creo

"Maldito" dijo la voz murmurando "Que necesitas"

—¿Todavia tienes acceso al sistema?— pregunto Naruto

"Si"

—Bien, necesito que me mandes toma la información de Hideo Kojima—

"El famoso diseñador de videojuegos, ese ya está muerto"

—Ese no idiota, el que te digo vive aquí en Musutafu— Le corrigio naruto

"Ya lo busco rojo, pero me debes una oíste" termino de decir la voz colgando

Eso era lo que más le aterraba

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luego de volver a colocar todo en su sitio abandono la habitación dejándola como la había encontrado saliendo por el mismo lugar por donde había entrado.

En el mensaje que le había mandado su contacto Hideo Kojima era un hombre de 45 años, profesor en una de las universidades de la ciudad, soltero, al parecer era estéril y nunca había tenido el tiempo ni la necesidad de formar una familia pero lo que más resaltaba era que este estaba en la lista de donantes de órganos voluntarios.

Apresurando el paso se dirigió en dirección de la residencia del hombre esperando llegar a tiempo

" _Aquí es_ " dijo el recuperando el aliento había corrido como alma que lleva el diablo pero había llegado, era una casa de dos pisos, sencilla pero elegante tenía un garaje y estaba en una barrio bastante respetable de la ciudad, pero lo que lo alerto de inmediato era la posición mal estacionada en que estaba el vehículo, lo oscura que estaba la calle y una luz que se dejaba ver en el segundo piso de la casa " _solo por si acaso_ " dijo el mientras mandaba un ping con su posición actual a All Might, no sabía cómo podría terminar esto pero era mejor estar preparado para lo peor " _aquí vamos_ " dijo apretándose la máscara en su cara mientras silenciosamente saltaba la cerca de la casa

En total silencio ingreso al primer piso de la casa notando que esta estaba algo alborotada los muebles estaban desordenados y el televisor había sido quebrado como si alguien hubiera peleado en la sala, " _ya estuvo aquí_ " se dijo el subiendo al segundo piso escuchando llantos silencioso mientras alguien golpeaba lo que parecía era una cama con paso lento se acercó a la puerta de la habitación, la única que tenía la luz encendida, asomándose levemente noto a un hombre atado a una cama forcejeando con los agarres pero estos no se aflojaban tenía amarrada la boca con un trozo de sabana para que no hablara mientras miraba con miedo a una figura al frente de el

" _Aquí estas_ " se dijo el notando a la figura de Nao, sentado en una silla delante de la cama sosteniendo un escalpelo en la mano mientras lo miraba con lagrima en los ojos, estaba llorando

—No puedo hacerlo— se dijo el —Pero si no lo hago Mako morirá— se levantó caminando hacia una mesa donde había una pequeña gavera con hielo, con lentitud se colocó un par de guantes médicos —Lo siento amigo, esto dolerá lo más seguro es que mueras…pero no hay otra forma, la vida de mi hija depende de esto— dijo el mientras sacaba una pequeña botella de fármacos igual a la que había encontrado en la habitación y de una sola toma se tragó toda las pastillas en esta

—Argg— dijo el

—Detente Nao— dijo Naruto decidiendo revelarse ingresando a la habitación

— ¿Quién carajo eres tú?— dijo el enojado mientras transformaba su brazo en arena lanzado hacia el rubio que lo esquivo con facilidad

—Soy yo— dijo el quitándose la máscara —Mako-chan te necesita Nao esta no es la solución

— ¿Qué carajo va a saber alguien como tú?— le grito el enojado — ¿Acaso tienes hijos? ¿acaso sabes lo que se siente saber que perderás a tu única hija sin poder hacer nada para salvarla?

—No, no sé lo que se siente Nao-san— dijo el rubio acerándose lentamente —pero sé que lo que estas apunto de hacer no es la manera de hacerlo créeme— se acercó al hombre en la cama colocando su mano en el —Aveces sé que pensamos que no tenemos opción, que esta es la única forma, que nos traerá todo de vuelta que todo volverá a la normalidad…

" _por favor no…no te lo ruego… no sabía lo que hacía te lo juro el arma se disparó sola"_

Pero luego de que lo haces sientes un vacío en tu alama como si una parte de ti muriera, luego nos damos cuenta que no valió la pena, que aquello que perdimos no regresara… que la ira y el miedo solo deja soledad y tristeza a su paso

— ¡Pero Mako-chan morirá… eso no lo puedo permitir!— dijo el hombre enojándose cada vez más claramente su mente no estaba en su lugar, sus pupilas estaba totalmente dilatadas y el sudor en su cuerpo era notable

— ¿Qué paso con ese discurso de hace días Nao-san?— pregunto Naruto poniéndose nervioso al mismo tiempo que preparaba su cuerpo para cualquier inconveniente — ¿Qué paso con ser hombre de Arenas, con hacer nuestra suerte, de volvernos a levantar?

— ¡Cállate muchacho, cállate!— grito el mientras se acercaba al rubio mientras poco a poco todo su cuerpo crecía y se convertía en Arena, eso no era posible, el mismo le había dicho que su Quirk solo se limitaba a sus manos que las podía convertir en arena por unos pocos segundos, pero esto, esto era mucho, ¿Cómo era posible que su Quirk fuera capaz de esto cuando el mismo lo había visto funcionar con sus ojos, " _El fármaco_ " se dijo dándose cuenta del pote vacío en el suelo, lo que se tomo debía ser alguna clase de droga un potenciador de su Quirk

— **Yo no soy un hombre Arena chico** — dijo el con voz profunda muy diferente a la voz alegre de Nao —¡ **YO SOY EL HOMBRE DE ARENA**!— grito el lanzando ambos brazos al rubio que salto hacia un lado esquivando el ataque que paso de largo impactando la pared y destruyéndola junto 6 todo a su paso, dejando ver las afueras del vecindario — **Y esta es mi suerte**

" _Mierda_ " pensó el rubio asustado colocando su máscara mientras Nao recuperada su arena que regresaba hacia el como si el la atrajera " _Necesito salir de Aquí"_ pensó el colocándose su máscara mientras saltaba por el agujero que abrió Nao cayendo en la grama del patio de la casa

—¿ **A dónde crees que vas?** — dijo lanzándose tras el rubio — **De mí no te puedes escapar insecto** — Nao no estaba en sus cabales sea lo que sea que se haya tragado lo había alterado por completo

— ¡Nao-san, contrólate este no eres tú!— le grito Naruto mientras retrocedía poco a poco —Piensa en Mako, ella no puede vivir sin ti, no puedes hacerle esto— intento convencerlo Naruto intentando apelar a su lado emocional …a su hija

—¡ **TODAVIA NO CAPTAS RUBIO!** — dijo el enfureciéndose —¡ **ESTO ES POR ELLA!** — indico al mismo tiempo que estiraba uno de sus brazos impactándolo directo en el pecho mandándolo a volar impactando en una de las casa vecinas causando un inmenso estruendo por todo el vecindario que comenzaba a despertarse ante el radio, las luces comenzaba a prenderse en varias casas mientras varios ciudadanos salían de estas curiosos por los gritos y por los fuertes ruidos

" _Eso seguro deja marca_ " se dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo con dificultad todo su pecho se sentía en llamas, de seguro se había fracturado un par de costillas

—¿Qué sucede6?— escucho decir a lo lejos, los vecinos que se habían despertado se acercaban al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo

" _esto no es bueno_ " pensó el descuidando a su enemigo que aprovecho para tomarlo por la espalda con uno de sus brazos de arena que había extendido arrojándolo al aire para caer con fuerza en uno de los balcones en una de las casas vecinas, asustando a una niña pequeña que se había despertado por los ruidos

—¡ **VAMOS RUBIO DONDE ESTAS**!— grito Nao que se volvió más salvaje mientras lanzaba uno de sus ataques a una de las casas vecinas

—¡QUE ALGUIEN LLAMA A LA POLICIA!— comenzó a gritar la gente entrando al pánico

—NECESITAMOS UN HEROES HAY UN VILLANO EN LA CASA DE ENFRENTE AUXILIO— escucho desde la casa de alado, la gente estaba entrabando en pánico, esto llamaría la atención y eso era lo menos que necesitaba " _alguien inocente podría salir lastimado"_ pensó el levantándose con mucha dificultad todo su cuerpo gritaba adolorido _"Necesito terminar con esto ….lo siento Nao-san, no puedo ayudarte…no puedo salvarte, todo por mi culpa_ " se dijo el triste mientras se paraba en el balcón llamando la atención de Nao

—¡Estoy aquí!— grito el causando que el hombre de arena girara a verlo —Terminemos esto como hombres de verdad— le dijo el cerrando su puño —Tu mejor golpe contra el mío

—¡ **JAJAJA**!— dijo el completamente salvaje, su mirada no era la misma de aquel padre gentil y sobreprotector que conoció en la playa " _Los siento Nao, si solo hubiera sido más fuerte, pero todavía puedo ayudar a Mako"_ — **COMO QUIERAS MOCOSO—** respondió Nao mientras preparaba su ataque recolectando la mayor cantidad de área en su brazo

Lo mismo hacia Naruto que se podía en contacto con aquel sentimiento del examen alcanzando el centro de su interior donde una sensación agradable lo llamaba y como si un océano se liberara en el Uno para todos respondía su llamado

—¡AQUÍ VOY!— grito Naruto mientras se impulsaba con una pierna liberando el poder en ella saliendo como una bala en dirección del hombre

—¡ **VEAMOS QUE PUEDES HACER**!— grito nao lanzando su ataque en dirección del rubio que grito como aquel día, liberando un grito del corazón

—¡DETROIT SMASH!— grito el rubio al momento que impactaba su puño en la arena causando una enorme onda de presión de aire que se extendió por todo la arena hasta impactar en Nao causando quu este se esparciera por todo el lugar ante la fuerza del golpe del rubio ya que había convertido todo su cuerpo en arena terminando en el suelo del patio abriendo un inmenso cráter en este.

" _Lo siento_ " pensó el rubio mientras caía a la grama sintiendo su pierna izquierda y su brazo derecho totalmente fracturado, siendo inundado por un dolor inimaginable

— ¿Vieron eso?— dijo uno de los vecinos que había observado todo lo sucedido asombrado por la pelea que se había desarrollado en la casa del vecino

—¿Estará bien ese chico?— dijo otra voz que lo observaba mientras se levantaba con dificultad notando su brazo inerte

" _Tengo que ver si Hideo está bien_ " se dijo al ver que Nao no se recuperaría en el futuro próximo recolectar todo su cuerpo le tomaria tiempo ya que la arena fue esparcida por todo el vecindario comenzaba a caminar hacia la casa en modo automático arrastrando su otra pierna mientras escuchaba sirenas a la lejanía

Con toda su voluntad pudo ingresar a la casa y con dificultad logro subir las escaleras haciendo uso de un bastón improvisado un trozo de madera, ingreso a la habitación y como pudo soltó el bozal con su única mano que había evitado que hablara hasta ahora

— ¿Estas bien?— pregunto al señor que respiraba aceleradamente

—Oh dios mío— fue lo primero que dijo —eso fue aterrador, gracias chico— le dijo el hombro mirándolo a la mascara

—Ya estas a salvo y la policía se encuentra en camino— le aseguro Naruto mientras comenzaba a salir

—¡¿Hay no me piensas soltar?!— pregunto el

—la policía lo hará cuando llegue— le respondió este

—Hey chico ¿quién eres? ¿cómo te llamas?

—Solo soy un buen samaritano— respondió alejándose

—Te lo ruego dame el nombre de la persona que me salvo

—Si tanto necesitas un nombre puedes llamarme…

…shinobi

….

—Vamos Naruto tu puedes— se dijo intentando animarse mientras se arrastraba por los callejones del vecindario apoyándose en las paredes, la escena ya debía estar llena de policías y la prensa asi que lo mejor era alejarse lo más que podía y si tenía las fuerzas intentar llegar a su apartamento —Solo un poco más— se mintió el sabiendo que estaba muy lejos de su apartamento. Su brazo, su pierna y su pecho le dolían demasiado si pudiera describirlo de alguna forma era como si estuviera en llamas, su mente estaba a punto de colapsar debido a inmenso dolor

—Vamos rubi..— intento decir pero ya no tenía fuerzas, su visión se hacía más borrosa y sin poder evitarlos su pierna cedió ante su peso pero su caída fue detenido por una enorme mano

—Tranquilo muchacho— sonó la voz reconfortante de All Might que estaba delante de el

—Viniste…— logro susurrar el rubio mientras era tomado en los brazos del Héroe

—No te preocupes chico…pues estoy aquí

Fue lo último que escucho antes de perder la conciencia

…..

Cuando la recobro no estaba en el callejón oscuro del vecindario sino que estaba acostado en el reconfortante y cálido asiento del sofá de la sala de su apartamento, en la cocina estaba All Might en su forma demacrada charlando con alguien más o Yagi como le había comenzó a denominar en su forma musculosa era All Might y en su forma demacrada era Yagi

La figura delante de Yagi era una figura pequeña de voz dulce y llevaba una bata blanca

—¿Recovery Girl?— dijo el con voz confusa, ¿Qué hacia la doctora de U.A. en su apartamento?

—Por fin despiertas chico— dijo ella girándose a mirarlo mientras se levantaba para acercarse a el — ¿Come te sientes?— pregunto ella expectativa

—Mejor…mucho mejor— y de verdad todo su cuerpo ya no le dolía solo sentía una leve molestia, bajo su mirada notando que tanto su pierna su torso y su brazo habían sido enyesados

—Me alegra muchacho— dijo Yagi acercándose a él con una sonrisa —gracias de nuevo recovery girl, por tu pronta ayuda— dijo el hombre mientras se sentaba mirando al rubio

—No hay de que Toshinori— dijo ella —Pero es muy tarde y debo regresar— comento ella —solo asegúrate que el muchacho no haga nada exigente y mañana debe estar como nuevo— agrego la mujer saliendo del apartamento dejando un confuso Naruto ante la presencia de la heroína

—Reovery Girl y yo nos conocemos de hace tiempo, además este año daré clases en U.A. — dijo Yagi sorprendiendo a Naruto con la información mirando al rubio seriamente —imagina mi sorpresa cuando estoy grabando los mensajes de aceptación cuando mi teléfono celular suena con un mensaje sin nada solo con una coordenada

—Lo siento— dijo Naruto avergonzado bajando la mirada

—mayor es mi sorpresa cuando llego al lugar y encuentro una casa destruida, con la policía rodeando el lugar mientras terminan de recolectar un villano delante mío una escena como las de mis batallas mientras testigos cuentan sobre un chico de cabello rubio peleando contra un hombre de arena, luego de seguir un rastro de sangre me encuentro a mi pupilo a punto de desmallarse en un callejón,

—Perdón

—¿Algo que tengas que decirme Naruto?

Sin poder contenerse Naruto le dijo todo lo sucedido, desde el encuentro con Nao, hasta el desenlace de su pelea, recalcando que esto era su responsabilidad…su culpa

—Debiste haber contactado la policía chico— dijo All Might

—Si lo sé— dijo Naruto —pero no podía, lo que le paso a Nao, lo que hizo es mi culpa…yo lo convencí de que hiciera eso… si solo hubiera hecho algo ese día en la playa no hubiera pasado nada de esto— confeso Naruto mientras se agarraba la cabeza —pensé que si lo veía, si lo enfrentaba podría convencerlo…pensé que podría salvarlo

—Ya veo— dijo Yagi levantándose digiriendo todo lo que le había dicho su pupilo

—Perdón All Might— hablo Naruto levantado su mirada al hombre rubio —sé que la cague, sé que no debí ir a enfrentarme a Nao solo, que debí llamarlo a la policía…pero a pesar de saber todo esto no me arrepiento de lo que hice, después de todo es lo que creía que era lo correcto

All Might solo miro fijo al chico

—también sé que no estoy en ninguna posición de pedirte ninguna clase de favor…pero Mako-chan todavía está en el hospital muriendo, así que te lo ruego, si quieres quítame tu poder, deshónrame ya que sé que no soy digno pero por favor ayúdame a pagar la operación de ella yo puedo donarle parte mi hígado solo necesito el dinero…por favor te lo pido

Yagi no respondió solo siguió mirando al chico, metió su mano en el bolsillo de su saco sacando un pequeño disco de metal colocándolo en su mano libre

—Esto debería de llegarte después pero creo que puedo hacer una excepción en tu caso— dijo mientras cerraba el puño del rubio en disco —velo luego de que me vaya— agrego el mientras caminando hacia la puerta abriéndola —Mañana ve al hospital en la tarde y quítate las vendas y los yesos a esa hora ya el pago para la operación de tu amiga debería estar listo— tomo el control remoto del televiso encendiéndolo antes de lanzárselo a Naruto

—Gracias— susurro Naruto sin creerlo, All Might pagaría por la operación

—Y antes de que me vaya chico, sé que lo que hiciste no estuvo bien pudiste haber muerto— señalo la tele donde se podía ver el noticiero

"Interrumpimos nuestra transmisión para traerlos la noticia de última hora" dijo una reportera que estaba en el mismo lugar donde el había estado hora atrás "Nao Hayashi mejor conocido por su nombre de villano como Sand-Man ha sido apresado por los cuerpos policiales" la cámara desenfoco la cara de la reportera para enfocar a dos policías que llevaban a Nao apresado de los brazos y las piernas mientras varias cámaras tomaban fotos de los hechos al parecer ya había recuperado su forma normal "causante del asalto al banco nacional de esta tarde fue encontrado inconsciente en las afueras de la casa de Hideki Kojima profesor de ciencias en la universidad estadal de Musutafu, al parecer el villano lo habia estado siguiendo para acabar son su vida. La policía todavía no ha dado razones de su motivo" la cámara paso a enfocar a Hideki que era atendido por varios paramédico "según los relatos de los vecinos estos fueron testigos de una batalla campal entre el villano y una figura no identificada, un hombre rubio con mascara de zorro y traje negro" en la pantalla se dejaba ver una foto borrosa de el al parecer alguien había usado su teléfono para captar una imagen de el "Según las declaraciones de las diferentes agencia de Hereos involucradas ninguna de sus miembros tienen estas características pero lo que si es cierto es que Hideki logro obtener el nombre de esta misteriosa figura 'Shinobi' dijo que lo llamara hideki luego de que este lo salvara, actualmente Mt. Lady se encuentra escandiendo el área en busca de rastro sobre este misterioso hombre" la pantalla deja ver la figura de Mt. Lady escaneando el lugar en su forma gigante mirando hacia todos lados "pero la duda que deja esto en todas los residentes de Musutafu es ¿Quién es este hombre que se hace llamar Shinobi? Muchos no lo quieren admitir pero la palabra vigilante ya comienza a sonar en la boca de todos, ¿Qué hará la policía para capturar a esta nueva amenaza?.." ante de que se despidiera la reportera la tele fue apagada

—Se que no hiciste lo debido chico pero aun así no puedo dejar de estar orgulloso por lo que hiciste… eres mi pupilo después de todo— termino de hablar Yagi mientras cerraba la puerta del apartamento dejando a Naruto boquiabierto

" _All Might_ " susurro Naruto en su mente mientras apretaba el disco que este le había dado " _Por que no puedes ver que no valgo la pena_ " pensó colocando el disco en la mesa causando que este se activara revelando una grabación de All Might

"Estoy Aquí" dijo el en voz jocosa "en un holograma" dijo el posando

" _siempre exagerando e Yagi_ " pensó el

" ha sido un tiempo desde que nos vimo y tenemos mucho de lo que hablar" continuo el "he venido a esta ciudad con la única tarea de enseñar en U.A" pero antes de que pudiera comenzar a divagar fue interrumpido por el camarógrafo "¿Cómo?, ¿no puedo hablar mucho?¿directo al grano?, entendido, entendido" dijo el hombre aclarándose la voz "seamos directo mi muchacho, fallaste el examen escrito en su pantalla se mostró el número 59, la cantidad de puntos que había acumulado además de obtener 0 puntos en el examen práctico" el ánimo de Naruto volvió al suelo al recordar ese día "naturalmente estos resultados resultan en que no puedes ser aceptado en U.A"

" _Lo se…ya eso lo sé_ " se repitió el en su mente intentando no llorar " _Soy patético_ "

"Pero déjame entretenerte un rato" dijo el señalando otra pantalla dentro de la proyección "por favor mira la pantalla" en esta comenzó a mostrarse un video, era una chica que llevaba su uniforme puesto y su bolso mientras caminaba hacia present Mic

" _Disculpe_ " dijo ella interrumpiendo al Héroe

—Ochako— dijo Naruto reconociendo a la chica

"ella vino después del examen a nosotros" dijo All Might deteniendo el video "¿Por qué? te preguntaras pues observemos" dejo correr el video

" _Naruto el chico de pelo rubio y ojos azules ¿Saben?_ " dijo ella refiriéndose a el

" _por qué me nombra_ " pregunto el curiosos por lo que pasaría

"¿ _pueden darle algunos de los puntos que gane?"_ le dijo ella a present mic sorprendiéndolo " _luego de que me salvo lo escuche decir 'solo un punto, necesito solo un punto' ¿eso significa que no obtuvo uno solo cierto?_ " pregunto ella " _!podrían por favor por lo menos darle aunque sea los punto que dejo de recibir por salvarme_!" rogo ella inclinando ante present mic implorando por el

"apenas acabas de recibir tu Quirk y ya inspiras a los demás con tus acciones" mención All Might sonriente

" _El salvo mi vida…eso debe contar para algo_ " termino de decir Ochako dejándolo conmovido ante las acciones de la linda chica

"en este examen no solo asignamos puntos por destruir villanos" dijo All Might negando con la mano

" _Lo siento, pero no podemos darle parte de puntos a el, pero no debería hacer necesidad de ello mi pequeña escucha_ " le respondio present mic mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Ochako

"Una escuela que se enorgullece en graduar a los mejores Heroes del país no puede rechazar a aquellos que hagan lo correcto o no podría llamarse escuela de Heroes" dijo All Might "en el examen práctico los puntos de rescate también son un factor que es evaluado por el consejo de U.A. para determinar tu valía muchacho, dejándote mi muchacho con un total de 60 puntos en el examen práctico mientras la Ochalo Uraraka con 45 puntos, eso significa que aprobaste el examen práctico joven Naruto

Nartuo no lo podía creer, había aprobado el examen práctico pero el examen escrito….

"esto mi muchacho nos deja en una encrucijada" sigue narrando All Might "Sin aprobar el examen escrito no podemos dejarte entrar en el departamento de Héroes de U.A. pero tampoco podemos rechazar a alguien que haya demostrado tal valía, tal auto sacrificio para salvar a una chica que ni siquiera conocía" All Might se acercó a la cámara "Por eso estoy aquí, para darte una Oportunidad de ingresar a U.A…. pero al departamento de Estudios generales donde espero que puedas desarrollarte y demonstrar que vales lo suficiente para estar en el departamento de Héroes, ya que este año el examen de entrada a dejado una vacante en el departamento una vacante que puede ser tuya mi muchacho, solo tienes que demonstrar que tienes lo que se necesita para ser un Héroe, un momento" se detuvo sacado su teléfono celular "al parecer este video tendrá que terminar abruptamente "dijo el mientras salía dispara del lugar terminando el holograma

Acaso no estaba soñando

All Might le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad

Una forma de Entrar en U.A.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fue dos días después cuando volvió a ver a Yagi

Estaba en la habitación de Mako, la operación había terminado hace horas atrás y la chica estaba descansando en su habitación, los doctores habían asegurado que la operación fue un éxito total y que la chica se recuperaría por completo, mientras le agradecían al rubio el sacrifico que estaba haciendo para salvar a la niña " _No es nada_ " aseguro el con una sonrisa sabiendo que podía salvar la vida de la niña

—¿No deberías estar en tu habitación descansando?— dijo la voz de Yagi desde la puerta de la habitación haciendo que él se girara apenado ya que se podía ver toda su espalda y su trasero en esta bata de hospital, había logrado escaparse de su habitación para ir a ver la niña

—Yagi-sensei— dijo Naruto, no había visto el hombre en todos estos días no desde aquella noche en su apartamento

—Y yo que te traje flores para que te recuperes pronto y tú ya andas de pie seguramente molestando a las pobres enfermeras— agrego el hombre con una sonrisa acercándose a la cama colocándose a un lado de Naruto

— ¿Qué dijeron los doctores?— pregunto Yagi

—Se recuperara por completo, la operación fue un éxito y el cuerpo no rechaza el implante— dijo Naruto alegro de que Mako volvería a jugar a reír como antes —Ya he hablado con las autoridades sobre Nao y su relación con Mako, será llevaba da a una casa Hogar de protección donde será cuidada y tratada bien— dijo el con una sonrisa melancólica, recodando aquel día en la playa —Claro también me tendrá a mí ya que no pienso dejarla sola

—Eso es admirable de tu parte chico— dijo Yagi colocando su mano en el hombro del chico, este se apresuró en tomar la mano de Yagi en la suya

—Yagi-sensei acepto tu propuesta— dijo Naruto solemnemente —La del Holograma, sé que tuviste que mover influencias en la escuela para que aceptaran esta propuesta pero no pienso desaprovechar esta segunda oportunidad, que me has dado

Yagi no pudo contener una enorme sonrisa que se escapó de sus labio

—Si logre convencer al Heroe Numero 1

…Que tan difícil será convencer a un puñado de profesores

Capítulo 6

"Hombres de Arena"

Fin

Una semanas después

Estados unidos de Norte América

Ciudad de Nueva York

—¡Doctor Connors!— llamo la voz de su secretaria sacándolo de su concentración había estado leyendo un reporte sobre la última versión de su suero —Tiene que ver esto urgentemente— dijo ella picando su curiosidad ente el tono urgente de la mujer

—¿Qué sucede Mathilde?— pregunto el acercándose al escritorio de la mujer levantándose de su escritorio dejando el reporte para luego donde estaba un sobre manila abierto en este se podían ver tres resonancias magnéticas centrada en la parte del hígado de un paciente, en la primera se veía un hígado completo y totalmente sano, en la segunda otro hígado pero a este se observaba que se le había extraído un trozo y en la tercera se podía ver el mismo hígado de la primera foto —Que tengo que ver Mathilda, es solo un MRI de un paciente, claramente se equivocaron y repitieron la imagen de la primera en la tercera— le dijo a su secretaria que al mismo tiempo funcionaba como su asistente de laboratorio

—No es una equivocación doctor— dijo ella totalmente incrédula y emocionada —este sobre nos llegó de Musutafu Japón, es de un paciente donante de hígado, la primera imagen es de antes de la operación, la segunda luego de la operación, la tercera es una semana luego de la operación

—Imposible— dijo el incrédulo volvió a ver la placa, su mente comenzaba a andar a un millón por hora

—Lo mejor de esto doc— dijo ella sacando otra placa esta era del pie izquierdo del chico la cual revelaba una doble coyuntura en el dedo pequeño del pie

—No posee un Quirk— dijo el más incrédulo levantando la radiografía a la luz, claramente el chico no tenía ninguna particularidad, ¿entonces como hizo para regenerar su higo de esa forma y tan rápido? No había una explicación razonable

—No lo ve doctor, esta la clave que tanto hemos estado buscando, la pieza final de su rompecabezas

¿Acaso era verdad?

¿Acaso era posible?

Bajo su mirada hacia su brazo izquierdo o mejor dicho al lugar donde debía estar su brazo izquierdo

Acaso podía completar su sueño

Uzumaki Naruto

Leyo en las placas

—Mathilde prepara todo— dijo el emocionado —Nos vamos a Japón

Necesita ver a este chico

A/N: otro capítulo más y por fin algo de acción, respondiendo a algunos reviews

E.N.D. : bro me disculpas si te hice recordar cosas incomodas pero no fue mi intecion espero lo entiendas y gracias por tu apoyo

216kfazE: cuando escribo intento apelar a los sentimientos ya que es una lectura no puedes trasmitir tus ideas de forma visual como un video o una imagen así que las palabras tiene que llegar al corazón o eso creo yo, a veces he llorado mientras escribo ya que cada escena la recreo en mi mente antes de poder escribirla

CarrodSparda: bro gracias por tu apoyo pero con respecto a las preguntas no puedo responder ninguna ya que te estaría contando la mitad de la historia, lo siente pero te tocara leer para descubrirlas

Sin más gracias a todos por su apoyo


	7. Departamento de Estudios Generales

...

Estaba sentado en el dojo de Bang disfrutando un té verde caliente que sus sensei había preparado como bienvenida, estaba a la espera que este rompiera el silencio luego de que le contara todo lo sucedido, desde el día del examen, la prueba práctica, como había fallado, la pelea con Nao, la operación de Mako y la segunda oportunidad que le había dado All Might, si era sincero era una historia bastante larga

El hombre tenía la mano en la barbilla con una mirada pensativa, claramente estaba digiriendo la información ya que era mucha

—Así que Toshinori movió sus influencias para hacerte ingresar al departamento de estudios generales— dijo el pensativo mirándolo —No es la manera más elegante de cumplir el objetivo pero a caballo regalado no se le mira el colmillo— agrego Bang sabiendo que por lo menos el rubio estaba adentro de U.A.

—Además era eso o esperar al siguiente año para tomar de nuevo la prueba…un lujo que no me puedo permitir— dijo el sabiendo muy bien la condición de Yagi y que dependía del rubio para que tomara su manto cuando el ya no estuviera disponible

—En eso tienes razón—Dijo Bang levantándose mientras colocaba la taza de té vacía sobre la mesa —Así que debes convencer a la directiva de U.A. de que vales la pena, de que perteneces al departamento de Héroes— comento el acercándose a una pizarra que habían colocado meses atrás cuando el rubio hay sugerido una explicación más detallada de algunas de las técnicas que le enseñaba

—Más o menos esa es la idea

—Obviamente Toshinori lo hizo con una razón en mente— dijo el tomando la tiza mientras escribía grande en la pizarra las palabras "Festival Deportivo" —este muchacho es tu nuevo objetivo— dijo el dándole unos golpecitos a la letra de la pizarra

— ¿Festival Deportivo?— repetido las palabras escritas en la pizarra sin entender muy bien

—Vamos mocoso, no seas tan denso, piensa— dijo Bang —Serás ingresado al Departamento de Estudios Generales muchacho en ese lugar no hay forma de que puedas darte a relucir o mostrar tus habilidades, ¿o acaso piensas que sacar 100 en el examen de matemática hará que los de arriba piensen que perteneces al departamento de Héroes?

—No— respondió Naruto comenzando a ver lo que quería expresar Bang —Si no tengo oportunidades de usar mi Quirk o por lo mínimo demostrar lo que puedo hacer ninguno de los profesores me recomendara al departamento de Héroes— susurro el colocando su mano en la barbilla pensando en cómo podría superar ese obstáculo

—Ahí es donde el festival deportivo entra en juego— Comento Bang comenzado a anotar otras cosas en la pizarra —Todos saben en Japón que el festival deportivo de A.U es el evento más importante del año, más importante que las olvidadas Olimpiadas, este mi muchacho será tu momento para lucirte, es aquí donde debes Mostar al mundo que perteneces al Departamento de Héroes sino dile a dios a tu sueño— explico Bang

— ¡Cierto!— dijo el levantándose dándose cuenta que Bang tenía razón en el festival deportivo podía darse a ver —Siempre son 3 eventos para los de primer años, los dos primeros generalmente son elegidos al azar pero el ultimo siempre son combates 1v1

—Ya veo que captas la idea mi muchacho— dijo Bang mostrando una sonrisa —Las dos primeras pruebas debes superarlas como de lugar y si de verdad quieres estar en el departamento de Héroes debes ganar todos tus combates y quedar primero en todo el festival, así demostraras que un chico del departamento de estudios generales derroto a todos los futuros profesionales del departamento de Héroes

— ¿Pero cómo? Si cuando uso mi Quirk pierdo la extremidad donde lo uso… es un arma de doble filo

—Eso tienes que discutirlo con Toshinori, él te puedo dar más detalles de su Qurik como controlarlo— respondió Bang —Pero en el festival no puedes confiar solo en tu poder, el cual no sabemos si estará listo

— ¿Entonces cómo?

—Tu única arma no es tu Quirk— señalo la pizarra —a los demás departamentos le dejan usar herramientas y armas en el festival mientras estos seas creados por ellos ya sabes para equilibrar un poco la balanza, pero nuestra mayor arma mi muchacho es nuestro cuerpo y nuestra mente— Bang se acercó al rubio colocando su mano en la cabeza del rubio —en estos 10 meses solo te he enseñado a cómo defenderte un poco de aikido y boxeo para que te defendieras respetablemente

Naruto asintió, ciertamente el hombre no le había enseñado nada complicado

—pero en el festival no puedes estar a la defensiva o los demás chicos te comerán vivo con sus Quirk— dijo Bang alejándose, todo los demás tendrían la ventaja de que tienen sus Quirk durante años, saben sus límites y sus ventajas —cuando estes en el 1v1 contra tu oponente deberás ser el atacante…el cazador, no puedes dejarlos respirar o pensar sino sus Quirks te dejaran fuera de juego, además deberás tener información de cada uno de los estudiantes de las clases del departamento de Héroes, sus fortalezas, debilidades que comida le gustas si todavía lloran a sus mamis ese tipo de cosas— Naruto asintió una de las cosas que había aprendido estos 10 meses es que la información era vital, si tu conocías a tu enemigo de antemano ya tenías un 50% de la batalla ganada —si te preparas bien podrás tener la ventaja en tus peleas el resto dependerá de como puedas pelear, gracias a dios muchos de los chicos de seguro solo entrenaran sus Quirk olvidando por completos sus cuerpo otros serán más precavidos y se preparan en todos los aspectos

— ¿Me enseñaras tu estilo de pelea?— dijo Naruto comenzando a emocionarse ante las palabras de Bang

—No idiota— dijo el dándole un golpe en la cabeza dejándole un chicón en esta —Pero eso no significa que no te pueda enseñarte algo de Kenpo, Judo, Bojutsu, Taekwondo y Muay Thai todos en su forma ofensiva ya que lo necesitaras

— ¿Podre con tanto?— dijo el sorprendido

—Tendrás que hacerlo chico— le respondió Bang —Después que salgas de clases te quiero ver aquí en el dojo para que entrenemos hasta que tu cuerpo no pueda mas

Naruto solo suspiro Bang era un buen maestro pero uno estricto, que le gustaba enseñar por medio del ensayo y error pero si solo ese ensayo y error no constara de Bang pateando su trasero hasta que el creía que había dominado la técnica hasta un grado aceptable

—Con respecto a tu Quirk deberás hablarlo con Toshinori— Bang lo miro seriamente —Necesitaras toda tus cartas bajo la manga para el festival

Sobre Hombros de Gigantes

Capítulo 7

"Departamento de Estudios Generales"

Fue la noche antes del primer día de clases cuando recibió un mensaje de Yagi

" _Nos vemos en la playa en una hora_ " fue lo único que le escribió, desde el día de la operación no había vuelto a hablar con él, si podía adivinar debía estar arreglando todo para dar clases e U.A. papeleo y esas cosas.

Era una noche fresca, el invierno ya había terminado y estaba entrando la primavera el cielo nocturno dejaba ver un millar de estrellas y la Luna iluminaba toda la playa, ciertamente era una escenario bastante agradable

Cuando llego a la playa All Might ya estaba ahí esperándolo, llevaba una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros tallas más grande que el como siempre, estaba en su forma demacrada mirando el ir y venir de las olas

—Yagi-sensei— llamo Naruto acercándose al hombre que giro levemente su cabeza para verlo acercarse

—Naruto mi muchacho— dijo el en forma de saludo dejando escapar sangre de su boca como era costumbre —Espero que te encuentres bien.

—Como nunca— dijo el

— ¿Cómo te has sentido desde de la cirugía?

—Mira— dijo el levantado su camisa, enseñándole a All Might su torso el cual no mostraba signo de ninguna clase de cirugía —No quedo ni cicatriz— respondió con una sonrisa

—Curioso— susurro Yagi llevándose la mano a la barbilla, apenas había pasado unas semana desde la cirugía y si no recordaba mal que no tuviera cicatriz era peculiar muy peculiar —pero me alegra que estés de ánimo ya que mañana es tu primer día, y debo decirte que U.A. es una de las escuelas más rudas de Japón ¿Estás preparado?— pregunto el héroe Mirándolo seriamente

—No te decepcionare, créelo— respondió Naruto apretando su puño

—Eso espero chico, ya que no le he contado a la escuela nuestra relación, así que no esperes favoritismo— Le aseguro All Might

—Entendido, aunque tampoco me hubiera gustado más aún si mi profesor comenzara a alabarme en clases ¿Eh Profesor All Might?— dijo Naruto sonriente recordándole su futuro cargo

—Mejor no lo cuentes a nadie hasta que la escuela haga el comunicado oficial, ya que no le he dicho a nadie que estará en U.A. este año— Dijo Yagi —Fue una idea desesperada para buscar un digno sucesor pero después de todo tuve éxito — dijo el hombre con una sonrisa mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de Naruto

Naruto bajo su mirada hacia su puño, alegre de las palabras de All Might pero al mismo tiempo sintiéndose indigno de ellas " _El iba a elegir un sucesor entre los estudiantes con sus increíbles quirks y talento_ " la imagen de Katsuki vino a su mente sin saber por qué —Aun con tu poder…no puedo hacer nada, si lo uso mi cuerpo termina lastimado con una simple patada o un golpe…— dijo naruto refiriéndose a Uno para todos, aun con el increíble poder que este le daba no podía usarlo sin romperse algo, ¿de qué valía tener tan asombroso poder si luego de un golpe estaba fuera? En pocas palabras era un cañón de cristal

—Que esperabas muchacho— dijo All Might dándole una palmadita en su cabeza —Si alguien de repente le saliera una cola no esperarías que hiciera acrobacias con ella desde el primer día, tu situación era de esperar— le dijo Yagi

—¿Tu sabias de esto?— dijo Naruto sintiéndose traicionado —Ya no puedo ni confiar ni en mi sensei— dijo el con dos ríos de lágrimas cómicas saliendo de su ojos

—Oh vamos que esperabas que te dijera que si usabas el uno para todos en el examen te romperías los huesos si lo hubiera hecho lo más seguro es que te hubiera dado miedo usarlo— le dijo Yagi —pero a pesar de eso todo salió bien o debería decir All Might— dijo el con una sonrisa cachonda — ya, ya deja de hacer monerías muchacho—reprimo este agachándose mientras agarraba con su mano dos latas en la arena

— ¿entonces qué debo hacer para controlar este poder?

All might levanto la vista al océano —Por ahora solo puedes usar todo o nada, sin término medio— cambio su mirada a naruto que lo miraba atentamente esperando su explicación —Pero una vez descubar como regular el poder podrás usar solo lo que tu cuerpo pueda soportar— dijo el mientras se transforma en su forma musculosa aplastando las latas en su mano —Justo Así

— ¿Algún consejo?— pregunto Naruto, deseoso de poder controlar uno para todos

—Puedes verlo como este océano— dijo el —Uno para todos es el océano y tú eres esta lata— señalo las latas en su mano —si intentado contener el océano en ella se desbordara, eso es lo que está sucediéndote, otra manera seria de mejorar esta lata de tal forma que pueda contener todo el océano, ese el ideal pero para ello necesitas entrenar tu cuerpo hasta ese punto…pero hay otra forma…. Si solo pudieras tomar la cantidad de agua necesaria para llenar la lata podrás usarlo sin dañar tu cuerpo

—Ya veo— susurro Naruto —Solo debo concentrarme en regular la cantidad de poder que puedo usar— asintió el ya teniendo una meta a cumplir

—Así es muchacho— Dijo All might —Pero— siempre hay un pero —es más facil decir que hacerlo, como te dije Uno para todos es el océano intenta abrir un grifo con toda la presión del océano y será difícil volver a cerrarla

— ¿Entonces es imposible?— le pregunto naruto mirándolo

—Difícil chico, mas no imposible— le respondió All Might —pero todavía tienes mucho tiempo mi muchacho apenas estas comenzando a manejar uno para todos así que no tienes que preocuparte mucho

—Tengo que— dijo naruto mirando al héroe con pasión —los demás han tenido toda sus vidas para aprender a usar sus poderes…yo no tengo ese lujo

—Chico— Dijo All migt mirándolo con orgullo —No tienes que cargar con el peso del mundo en tus hombros pero te entiendo, que tal si te propones algo más cercano…que tal si intentas concentrar uno para todos en tus dedos, así tendrás 10 usos en vez de dos

—En mis dedos— dijo el, All Might tenía razón si podía usar uno para todos solo en su dedos podría usarlo 10 veces en vez de 2 si usaba su brazo completo

" _Es como encender una fogata_ " pensó All Might mirando a su pupilo " _débil al principio pero si se nutre y cuida brillara para iluminar la noche hasta el amanecer_ " se dijo con una sonrisa sabiendo que había elegido bien y nadie podría convencerlo de lo contrario

—¡Oh dios mío es All Might!— dijo la voz de una mujer a su espalda reconociéndolo

—Maldición— dijo el Héroe sabiendo que la charla con el rubio había llegado a su fin —Recuerda joven Naruto no te presiones demasiado todavía eres joven y tienes tiempo— dijo el mientras comenzaba a correr alejándose de la playa

" _Ojala fura cierto_ " se dijo Naruto, el festival de U.A. estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y el tiempo corría en su contra

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A la mañana siguiente Naruto se despertó con los ánimos en las nubes ¿Y cómo no podría? Si era el primer día de clases, nuevo año, nueva vida nuevos compañeros y lo mejor de todo que no tendría al engreído de bakugo en su clase…bueno por los momentos ya que el bocaza había ingresado al departamento de Héroes y el no, pero no lo molestaba nada en absoluto en el festival demostraría que él debía estar ahí, hay se vería quien era quien

—Este lugar es inmenso— dijo Naruto mientras caminaba por las instalaciones de U.A. si algo había aprendido durante todos esto años era siempre conoce el lugar donde vas a estar encerrados los próximos 3 años de tu vida A.K.A escuela, por ende había llegado un par de horas antes al campus de U.A. para explorar y para conocerlo mejor, además si tenía que jugarle una broma a alguien debía conocer el lugar como la palma de su mano a menos que quisiera que lo agarraron —Genial tienen un centro de entrenamiento completo— dijo el observando una sala que contenía todo clase de artilugio para entrenar, ciertamente U.A. no escatimaba en gastos cuando se trataba de la educación de sus estudiantes

Pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue un chico de pelo corto rubio que se ejercitaba a lo lejos " _Quien es ese_ " se preguntó el pero antes de que pudiera acercarse para averiguar fue derribado al piso

—Oh lo siente— dijo una voz alegre pero preocupada mientras ayudaba a levantarse

Si naruto había pensado que momo y Ochako eran lindas esta chica le ganabas a las dos, con ojos azules grandes, rostro delicado y pelo azul claro que le llevaba hasta las piernas y se ondulaba al final y piel de porcelana, si le hubieran dicho que ella era un ángel les hubiera creído —Ho…Ho..—intentaba decir pero su lengua se había enredado en un nudo, él no era tímido con las chicas pero había algo en ella que había fritado su cerebro

— ¿Oh estas bien?— dijo ella mirándolo preocupada —No te lastimaste al caerte, disculpa de nuevo no veía por donde and…

Pero antes de que le chica pudiera seguir fue interrumpido por un chico de pelo azul oscuro alborotado y cara de pocos amigos

—vamos nejire deja de molestar a los nuevos— dijo el chico mientras ingresaba a la sala de entrenamiento

—Oh no seas aguafiestas Tamaki— respondió el ángel que al parecer se llamaba Nejire —además no te parece lindo este Kōhai— dijo ella tomándolo de las mejillas causando que el rubio terminara rojo como un semáforo ante el contacto de la chica

—deja de jugar con el pobre, mira como esta— dijo el chico refiriéndose a su sonrojo — Mirio esta adelante, vamos no queras llegar tarde a tu primer día del último año— agrego el chico comenzando a caminar en dirección del chico rubio

—Bye— dijo ella despidiendo con la mano mientras sonreía, Naruto solo pudo mover la mano igualando la despida ya que todavía mudo

" _Es hermosa_ " fue lo que pensó mientras volvía a caminar esta en dirección de su aula, ya que como dijo el otro chico nadie le gustaba llegar tarde el primer día " _Nejire_ " se dijo recordando el nombre de la chica de pelo azul

….

" _veamos_ " dijo Naruto mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela en busca del salón 1-C el cual fue asignado, para su mala suerte el aula estaba en el ala opuesta a los salones del departamento de Héroes, aunque le hubiera encantado ir a saludar a momo la chica todavía le estaba dando el tratamiento del silencio ya que no había respondido sus mensaje, tendría que hablar con ella personalmente y averiguar que estaba pasando por que no quería hablar con él, tal vez buscar la manera de disculparse con la chica de pelo negro " _Aquí es_ " dijo el deteniéndose delante de una inmensa puerta " _es enorme_ " pensó ya que la entrada al aula media más de 4 metros de altura, pensándolo un poco tenía sentido ya que en U.A. cientos de estudiantes con diferentes Quirk ingresaban cada año así que debían estar preparados para cualquier eventualidad

Al deslizar la entrada noto que ya el lugar estaba repleto, docenas de ojos se posaron en el cuándo ingreso al aula haciéndolo sentir un poco nervioso, resaltando la palabra un poco

" _Oh vamos como si nunca hubieran visto una persona antes_ " pensó el mientras tomaba el único asiento libre en el aula

—hey ¿quién eres tú?— dijo una voz alegre delante de él, tomándolo descuidado ya que estaba sacando su libreta y su lápiz —Mi nombre es Akane mucho gusto, cual es el tuyo?,¿de dónde eres?, alguna vez has estado en la secundaria Mío, ahí es donde estudie, ¿sabes leer en inglés?¿Has viajo a américa?— dijo la extraña mientras lo arremetía con un centenar de preguntas mientras hablaba muy rápido, era una chica de tamaño pequeño, pelo castaño corto en dos coletas y un par de lentes, lo único resaltante eran sus ojos que eran totalmente Negros dándole un toque de rara

—Akane ya te he dicho no acoses a los recién llegados— dijo la voz de un chico acercándose a ella tomándola de la mano —Disculpa la molestia, mi hermana Akane suele ser un poco excéntrica pero solo quería saludar

—Oh vamos Michael, nunca me dejas hacer amigos— respondió la chica

Michael como lo había llamado la chica de pelo castaño, era un chico alto de piel oscura y ojos verdes claros tenía el pelo en trenzas y dos protuberancias saliendo de su cabeza

—No hay que disculpar — dijo el rubio aceptando las palabras del chico —Estoy acostumbrado mi Nombre es Naruto, mucho Gusto— dijo el saludando a ambos

—Michael, pero puedes llamarme Mic, me gusta más— le dijo el chico estrechando su mano

—Naruto-kun— dijo la chica mientras saltaba — ¿como el ingrediente de Ramen?— pregunto ella curiosa sacando una venita en la cabeza de Naruto

— ¡Remolino!— se apresuró a decir el intentando salvar su honor por que todos creen que su nombre es solo del ramen —Significa Remolino— dijo el

—Ramen-chan— dijo la chica con una sonrisa, Naruto solo pudo dejar caer la su mandíbula ante el apodo que le había puesto la chica pero antes de que pudiera responderle una voz fuerte se escuchó por todo el salón

—Todos a sus puestos, esto no es el jardín de infancia— dijo la voz causando que todos regresaran a sus respectivos asientos —Mejor— dijo la voz, esta estaba en el pequeño podio en el frente del aula justo delante de la pizarra —Mi nombre es Hiroshi Minami, y fue designado como el docente responsable del salón 1-C— dijo el comenzando a caminar entre los asientos mirando a cada uno de sus alumnos

—Seré sincero, me gusta ser complaciente mientras mis normas sean seguidas y es solo una muy simple— dijo el con una sonrisa —Respeto— dijo el mirándolos seriamente — cada uno de nosotros venimos de lugares diferentes, poseemos Quirk diferentes y más aún somos completamente diferentes así que mientras podamos aceptar eso y respetarnos unos a otros esta clase ira viento en popa ya que estamos aquí para prepararnos para un futuro donde intentaremos ingresar a una universidad o quien sabe tal vez terminemos siendo héroes— termino de decir posando su mirada en Naruto el cual sintió como si toda la clase lo mirara —Ya con eso aclarado tú, nombre apellido, de dónde vienes, que te gusta y cuál es tu meta aquí en U.A.— ordeno el profesor señalando al primer alumno en la primera fila comenzando las introducciones

…

Fue al medio día cuando sonó la campana indicando la hora del almuerzo cuando naruto pudo volver a estirar sus piernas, la clase del departamento de estudios generales eran idénticas a las de la secundaria, es pocas palabras totalmente aburridas, luego de la presentación de cada uno, algo que naruto no había prestado atención en lo más mínimo, Minami-sensei comenzó a narrar el plan de estudios para ese año y lo que esperaba de ellos más que todo se podía resumir en, no ensucien el nombre de U.A. salgan bien en sus exámenes y procuren no causar ningún altercado

" _me muero de hambre_ " pensó el mientras salía del salón en dirección de la cafetería, a pesar de todo la emoción de esta mañana la clase casi lo había mandado a dormir, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo para prestar la mayor atención posible, no podía caer en los viejos hábitos de la secundaria si quería ingresar a departamento d Héroes

Pero cuando ingreso a la cafetería se encontró de enfrente con Momo, su pelo negro lo había estilizado en una coleta que le quedaba muy bien además de decir que el uniforme de U.A. la hacía lucir genial

—Momo— dijo Naruto alegre viendo a su amiga, había querido hablar con ella esta mañana pero ahora era el momento adecuado — ¿Cómo has estado?

—Naruto— dijo ella fríamente mientras seguía caminando dejándolo confundido

—Momo— dijo el nuevamente deteniéndola con la mano — ¿Podemos hablar? Por favor— rogo este, la chica suavizo su mirada asintiendo tomándola del brazo tomaron asiento en una de las mesas del comedor de la cafetería

—Lo siento— dijo Naruto rompiendo el silencio que se había echo presente

— ¿Eso es todo lo que piensas decir?— dijo momo mirándolo

—Se que no que conteste sé que debí no ignorarte pero…— intento explicar el rubio pero la chica de pelo negro solo miraba sin decir nada —no se qué decir… solo quería disculparme contigo

—Naruto— dijo ella dejando escapar un suspiro —lo de no responder…eso es lo de menos, pero esto— dijo ella mientras sacaba su teléfono celular dejándolo reproducir un video, este estaba mal gradado y algo tembloroso obviamente de un amateur pero en él se podía ver su pelea contra Nao —Sé que este eres tu Naruto, pelo rubio y la misma mascara que te regale…te estuve llamando el día del examen y nunca respondiste…— comenzó a hablar ella —no sabes lo preocupada que estuve hasta que decidiste mandarme un mensaje al día siguiente "Falle" fue lo único que colocaste sin ninguna clase de explicación…nunca antes había estado tan triste al saber que no estaríamos juntos en U.A., luego veo en las noticias un tal vigilante de pelo rubio, de tu misma altura y con la máscara que te regale, pensé " _tiene que ser coincidencia_ " voy a tu apartamento esa misma noche y me encuentro con un hombre que me dice que te caíste de la "escalera" algo que era una obvia mentira y te veo todo vendado inconsciente en tu sofá

" _yagi no me comento nada de una visita_ " pensó el sorprendido al saber que momo había ido a verlo

—al otro día recibo un mensaje donde dices que entraste a U.A. pero no te vi en clases esta mañana solo para encontrarte sonriente en el cafetín— Termino de decir ella conteniendo sus emociones —No sé qué pensar naruto

—Momo puedo explicarte…— intento decir naruto pero fue detenido por el dedo de momo que se poso en sus labios callándolo

—Sé que puedes Naruto— dijo ella triste bajando la mirada —Pero de verdad en estos momentos no me interesa escucharlas, solo dame tiempo…no sé qué como sentirme con todo esto— dijo ella tomando su bandeja levantándose de su asiente

—Momo— dijo Naruto sintiéndose fatal, sabía que había tratado mal a su única amiga pero para hacerla sentir así sabía que la había cagado pero no sabía cuánto —¿Amigos?— pregunto Naruto necesitaba saberlo no podía pederla, no a ella

—No lo se—susurro ella mientras se alejaba dejando a Naruto congelado en su puesto sintiéndose fatal

—Uff bro— dijo la voz de Michael acercándose a el —Eso fue frio… muy frio— comento este, llevaba una bandeja con el almuerzo acompañado de su hermana Akane, ambos habían visto la escena de lejos sin escuchar curiosos del rubio

—No te sientas mal Ramen-chan— dijo Akane dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a Naruto intentando animarlo pero este seguía con la cara enterrada en la mesa

—Problema de chicas— dijo Michael tomando asiento a su lado —Me asombras hermano, es el primer día y ya están rompiendo contigo

—Ella es solo mi amiga— dijo Naruto recobrando un poco los ánimos

—Mejor, ramen-chan, mucho mejor— termino de decir Akane terminando de darle unas palmaditas antes de tomar asiento

— ¿No te molesta que comamos contigo o sí?— pregunto Michael mirándolo con una ceja levantada

—No, es más son bienvenidos— respondió Naruto con una sonrisa forzada quería estar solo, pero no podía rechazar la compañía

— ¿Solo amigos?— dijo Michael tomando un bocado de su almuerzo —con un bombón como ese pensé que eran algo mas

—Baboso— dijo Akane regañando a su hermano

—jaja jugando Akane, jugando— dijo su hermano riéndose

Naruto miro a ambos, ciertamente era una extraño par, no se parecían mucho, el alto y ella pequeña, el de piel oscura y ella de pálida, el de pelo trenzado y ella de pelo lizo, pero ciertamente tenían aires de hermano —Entonces….¿Por qué decidieron entrar en U.A.?— pregunto Naruto curioso mirándolos

—Héroes, mucho Héroes— dijo Akane alegre mientras comía

—Créeme o no, mi hermana aquí es una genio— dijo Michael —aunque te confunda su actitud de niña y su aspecto de niña Akane es una Genio, yo por el contrario soy el musculo de la familia, aunque debo decir que no soy malo en mis estudios aunque me hubiera gustado ingresar al Departamento de Soporte pero no puedo dejar Akane aquí sola, se perdería todo el tiempo

— ¿De verdad?— dijo Naruto incrédulo mirando a Akane fijamente

Esta solo lo miro confundido inclinando la cabeza con esos ojos totalmente negros

—Es su Quirk— respondió Michael —Sus ojos le permiten ver el mundo de una forma diferente, los doctores dicen que puede aprender todo en segundos pero su mente va más rápido que lo que su cuerpo puede reaccionar así que tiende a ser un poco infantil un mecanismo de autodefensa de su cuerpo

—Increible— dijo Naruto mirando a la chica en una nueva luz, esta mañana pensó que era solo una chica excéntrica que había comido mucha azúcar en el desayuno pero lo que no se esperaba es que esta fuera un genio

—Y tu hermano ¿Qué puedes hacer?— pregunto Michael, mirándolo curioso

Naruto se rasco su cabeza apenado sabiendo que todavía no podía controlar su Quirk — Puedo aumentar mi fuerza a niveles sobre humanos pero si lo hago termino fracturando mis huesos en el proceso— revelo el

—Debe doler— dijo Akane —Pobre ramen-chan

—Hey es solo que mi Quirk tardó mucho en desarrollarse lo tengo desde hace poco— intento defenderse naruto —Así que por los momentos soy un cañón de cristal si lo uso termino en la enfermería

—Tienen sentido, si lo hubieras desarrollado de niño de seguro estuvieras usando muletas ramen-chan

—Con un Quirk así es raro que no hayas intentado entrar al departamento de Héroes— dijo Michael sorprendió si solo su quirk fuera útil para el combate hubiera tomado el examen para el departamento de Heroes

—Lo hize— dijo el comenzando a deprimirse —pero falle— termino de decir

— ¿Entonces como terminaste en el departamento de Estudios Generales?

—Segundas oportunidades— dijo el sonriente cambiando su estado de ánimo —si logro poder usar mi quirk sin lastimarme poder demostrarle que pertenezco al departamento de héroes creedme— dijo el sonriente

—Entonces, tu objetivo si es cierto, como dijiste en clases— dijo Michael sorprendido, al parecer el rubio quería ser Heroes, ¿Quién no?

—Y tu Michael que puedes hacer con tu Quirk— pregunto Naruto

—No mucho— dijo señalando las extrañas protuberancias en su cabeza —con estas pudo extender mi rango de audición y escuchar hasta un máximo de 100 metros, pero si me concentro puedo llegar a 500 metros

—Radio-chan— dijo mirando a su hermano que se sonrojo Akane —mi hermano es bueno para los chismes y cotilleos, cuando digo bueno es muy bueno— dijo ella sonriente causando que este se sonrojara y que Naruto se riera un poco

" _Por lo menos no soy el único con apodo_ " pensó Naruto alegre

— ¿Por qué te dice radio-chan?

Michael bajo la mirada avergonzado —cuando uso mi Quirk mis protuberancias funcionan como antenas para captar los sonidos, por eso, aunque solo lo hace con gente que considera ser amigos, así que estas de suerte rubio, pronto sufrirás de las excentricidades de mi querida hermana

" _¿Amigos eh?"_ dijo el rubio con una sonrisa mirando a Akane que le devolvió la sonrisa mientas a su mente venia la imagen de momo y un dolor en su corazón " _debo encontrar la forma de disculparme con ella"_ se dijo para recordarse al final del día en un plan para disculparse con la chica de pelo negro

Así naruto y la pareja de hermanos tuvieron un almuerzo bastante entretenido intercambiando historia de la secundaria y un par de mal chistes, Akane y Michael eran buenos chicos

…..

Al ser el primer día las clases terminaron un poco más temprano de lo normal, la tarde paso igual de aburrida que la mañana así que no había nada importante que recordar, Akane y Michael se habían despedido antes de salir apurados del salón al parecer tenían un asunto que atender, esto lo dejo a él solo ya que el resto de la clase todavía no la conocía muy bien, y ya casi todos se estaban yendo a sus hogares

Con tiempo de sobra en las manos ya que su reunión para entrenar con bang era más tarde y sin ánimos de ir a su apartamento Naruto decidió seguir explorando el campus de U.A. tal vez y pudiera encontrar a la chica hermosa de pelo azul que lo había tumbado esta mañana

Pero cuando iba caminando por uno de los pasillos fue llamado

—Naruto-san— dijo la alegre Ochako que lo reconoció caminando en los pasillos —Eres tú, de verdad entraste como aseguro present mic— dijo ella alegre, pero ella no estaba sola un chico de cabellos negro y lentes se acercó, rápidamente Naruto lo reconoció como el chico que había interrumpido a present mic en el examen

—Ochako-chan, me alegra de verte— dijo Naruto mientras se acercaban a el — ¿Cómo has estado?— pregunto el con una sonrisa alegre de que la chica de pelo Cataño haya sido aceptada

—Increíble— dijo ella asintiendo con la cabeza —El departamento de Héroes es asombro, esta mañana Aizawa-sensei nos hizo usar nuestro quirks en unas pruebas físicas casi nos da un susto cuando dijo que el que terminara de ultimo sería expulsado pero solo quería que diéramos lo mejor de nosotros— dijo ella narrando su día, que por lo que decía sonaba mucho más entretenido de lo que él había hecho —Fui primera en la prueba de lanzamiento— dijo ella con una sonrisa asiendo el símbolo de victoria con la mano—¿a ti como les fue? De seguro su sensei no los amenazo con expulsión— pregunto ella emocionado, Naruto no pudo más que sonreír melancólicamente de seguro Ochako creía que estaba el departamento de Héroes en otra sección a lo mejor

—Aburrido, mis clases fueron aburridas— respondió Naruto causando confusión en Ochako

—¿Eh?— dijo ella sin entender, ¿cómo aburrido? Si habían podido usar sus poderes

—No lo vez Uraraka-san—dijo la voz del chico que se habían mantenido en silencio —No estás en el departamento de Héroes, ¿verdad?

—No— respondió triste Naruto

—Pero…pero yo te vi derrotar ese enorme robot en el examen además present mic me aseguro— intento decir Ochako sorprendida que el rubio no estuviera en el departamento de Héroes más aun cuando hizo tal demostración de heroísmo en el examen cuando la salvo

—Así que fuiste tú— dijo el chico mirándolo

—No aprobé el examen escrito te acuerdas Ochako-chan— dijo Naruto, la chica lo miro pensativo antes de asentí acordándose del día del examen —No me dejaron ingresar al departamento de Héroes…pero me dieron una oportunidad en el departamento de estudios generales, si puedo mejorar y los sorprendo me reasignaran al departamento de Heroes— termino de decir Naruto sonriente

—¿Enserio?— dijo ella totalmente emocionada por su amigo —Increíble, solo tienes que patear un par de traseros y de seguro estas en 1-A con nosotros— dijo ella mientras hacía gesto de golpes con la mano

—Ya veo— dijo el chico acercándose a Naruto extendiendo su mano —Mi nombre es Lida Tenya

—Naruto Uzumaki— respondió el extrechano la mano

—Espero verte pronto en el departamento de Heroes, después de todo sería bochornoso para una escuela como U.A. que el único que descubrió el verdadero propósito del examen práctico no esté siendo entrenado para ser un Héroe profesional— dijo este mientras hacía gestos raros con la manos,

" _Yo no descubrí nada_ " pensó Naruto recordando que ese día solo quiso ayudar a la chica de linda sonrisa que lo había salvado de caerse

—tienes que estar en 1-A Naruto-san, no puedo tener mi primer amigo en U.A. en otro departamento— dijo Ochako animándolo

—Gracias, Ochako— dijo este dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza de la chica causándole un leve sonrojo —Y ti también Tenya-san

—Je je— dijo ochako sonriente —Ya terminaste tus clases, si quieres nos puedes acompañar Lida y yo íbamos a tomar el tren

—Tal vez otro día chicos, tengo algunas cosas que hacer— dijo el mientras comenzaba a caminar, con su mente en un lugar en específico, luego de recibir el apoyo de ambos sentía que no podía perder más el tiempo y seguir vagueando por los pasillo de U.A.

—Nos vemos mañana en el almuerzo— dijo el mientras se despedía con un gesto de la mano

—Seguro— dijo Ochako devolviendo el gesto un poco decepcionada que el chico de pelo rubio no la acompañara pero alegre de que mañana habían quedado a verse

…..

El Lugar que tenía en mente Naruto era un espacio inmenso libre que estaba detrás del gimnasio de la escuela, en este habían varias pistas y varios campos de juego

—¡ARGGGG!— dijo el dejándose caer de rodillas el suelo mientras agarra su brazo izquierdo sintiendo el inmenso dolo que siempre venia luego de usar uno para todos.

Había estado practicando con uno para todos o mejor dicho había estado intentando concentrar el poder en sus dedos, pero como había dicho All Might era mucho, mucho más difícil de lo que parecía, era como intentar contener una avalancha cada vez que lo activaba, su cuerpo quería más, quería usarlo por completo su energía y poder que le daba era adictivo pero difícil de controlar y lo dejaba herido

—Que mierda debo hacer— se dijo mirándose la mano, había por lo menos concentrado el poder lo suficiente como para solo lastimar su mano, pero todavía le faltaba este no era el resultado que esperaba —Vamos Naruto tu puedes, solo concéntrate como antes, intenta concentrar en tu dedos, vamos— se animó el mientras se volvía a levantar colocando su mano hacia adelante

Cerró sus ojos volviéndose a concentrar como hace minutos atrás

De nuevo lo volvió a sentir, era como un océano esperando a ser liberado, ese sentimiento lo volvió a inundar, ese calor esa electricidad que desprendía este poder, se sentía que podía hacer todo lo que quisiera con él, que nadie podía detenerlo pero no podía embriagarse en él debía controlarlo no dejarse controlar

" _Vamos_ " pensó el mientras sentía su cuerpo pidiendo liberación, pidiéndolo soltar este poder, gritándole que no podía contenerlo " _Vamos_ " se volvió a decir dirigiéndose ese sentimiento hacia su mano, a su dedo índice "¡Tú Puedes!" se gritó mentalmente sintiendo su brazo al límite y con la última gota de su concentración empujo todo ese sentimiento esa sensación de poder a su dedo índice

—¡SMASH!— grito el liberando el poder sintiendo una inmensa corriente de aire salir hacia adelante mientras él era lanzado hacia atrás con fuerza, cayendo sentado de trasero, mientras el dolor lo volvía a invadir, pero esta vez lo había echo lo había logrado

—¡Si!— se dijo alégreme mientras saltaba mirando su mano derecha la cual solo tenía su dedo índice fracturado y morado —Lo hice— se dijo dando saltos de alegría —Auch— soltó al ver que aunque fuera solo su dedo el dolor seguían siendo fuerte eso sin contar que su mano izquierda estaba completamente fracturada también pero en esos momentos el dolor era lo de meno

" _De nuevo_ " pensó el colocándose de nuevo en posición con su mano adelante

—¡SMASH!— volvió a decir llamando de nuevo a uno para todos volviendo a obtener el mismo resultado pero esta vez estuvo preparado para el culatazo

—¡SMASH!— dijo otra vez lanzando otra fuerte corriente de aire pero esta vez con su dedo anular dejándolo solo con el pulgar y el dedo Meñique, el pulgar no podía usarlo si no, no tendría como dirigir el ataque

—Vamos una última— se dijo volviéndose a preparar ignorando como podía el agonizante dolor —¡SMASH— con esta había gastado su última bala, ya que su dedo meñique quedo fracturado

—Pero que tenemos aquí— dijo una dulce voz causando que Naruto girara a ver a la chica de pelo azul de esta mañana, la cual seguía igual de hermosa pero si era sincero su mente en estos momentos solo tenía espacio para el dolo —Sentí curiosidad al escuchar fuertes explosiones en la escuela más aun cuando ya todos se han ido, solo para encontrarme al lindo Kōhai de esta mañana destrozando la pista— termino de decir ella sin saber el estado de dolor en que se encontraba el rubio.

—Nejire Hado— dijo ella acercándose a el presentándose —Que fue todo ese ruido de ahora y por qué gritas Smash, ¿Eres fan de All Might?— pregunto ella curiosa mirándolo de arriba abajo y al campo que había quedado un poco destruido por el entrenamiento de Naruto

—Naruto— logro decir el mientras levantaba ambas manos para que la chica viera el estado en que se encontrada —de casualidad ¿No sabrás donde queda oficina de Recovery Girl?— pregunto el de inmediato ignorando las preguntas, e intentando soportar el dolor

—Oh dios que te paso— dijo ella preocupada viendo el estado de sus manos —Ven vamos yo te llevo— dijo ella tomándolo del brazo para guiarlo

Así fue como Naruto tuvo su primer conversacion con la chica de pelo azul

Adolorido y apenado

Capítulo 7

"Departamento de Estudios Generales"

Fin


	8. Con Buenas Intenciones

...

Era un nuevo día para Naruto y para los estudiantes de la clase 1-C

Y como el día anterior el aburrimiento se hacia notar en sus rostros mientras Minami-sensei daba algunas explicaciones

Era temprano en la mañana pero Naruto solo podía contar las horas antes del almuerzo por lo menos ahí tendría la oportunidad de hablar con Ochako; cambio su mirada de su sensei a Akane que ocupaba el asiento de alado esta parecía estar concentrada en las palabras del profesor " _Tal vez deba invitarlos también_ " pensó el rubio, así introducía a sus nuevos amigos con la chica burbujeante, Akane y Ochako de seguro se llevarían bien " _demasiado bien_ " pensó el alegre, si… sería buena idea presentarlos

—Ya con la explicación terminada— dijo Minami-sensei captando su atención, este procedió a sacar una pila de hojas

" _¡Examen!"_ pensó alarmado Naruto, no había estudiado, cuando dijeron que hoy había examen, pero si apenas era el segundo día, que pensaba esta gente de U.A.

—Solo tienen que llenar y firmar estos formularios y estamos listo para irnos— dijo Minami alegre mientras pasada una parte de la pila al primero de cada fila para que estos pasaran el restos a sus compañeros de atrás

" _¿Eh?"_ pensó Naruto con cara de perdido sin entender que sucedía, ¿no era un examen?,¿formularios?¿Para qué? Siendo sincero no había prestado atención a las palabras de su maestro concentrando su mente en algo más productivo, como lo era el como controlar su Quirk pero al parecer había algo importante en las palabras de su sensei que había ignorado—Psss— susurro el hacia Akane llamando la atención de la chica que giro a verlo, Naruto con gesto de la mano y sus hombros para no llamar la atención señalo a su profesor intentando preguntarle a Akane que era lo que sucedía

Esta al captar su mensaje solo pudo girar levemente su cabeza en decepción mientras tomaba su hoja y la señalaba para que esta la leyera

" _Industrias Oscorp_ " decía en el título y más a bajo de este se podía leer " _Planilla de registro para visitantes_ " y un poco más abajo se leía " _felicidades en ser seleccionado para una excursión a Industrias Oscorp, tú y tu escuela han sido elegidos para una visita guiada a la planta Oscorp de Musutafu por favor llene la información necesaria presente en esta hoja para permitirle el ingreso"_ termino de leer la información abriendo sus ojos de par en par sorprendido

—¡Excursión!— dijo Naruto llamando la atención de todo el salón alegre de no tener que pasar todo el día encerrado en el aula —¡SII! No más aburrimiento— dijo saltando de su asiento

—Veo que alguien está mas emocionado de lo que pensé— dijo Minami jocoso mirando a Naruto sabiendo como cobrársela por su comentario—No sabía que la biología y la genética te interesaban tanto Naruto— agrego el causando que este se congelara en su asiento, ¿acaso no sería una excursión divertida?

—Biología y genética— dijo el repitiendo las palabras de su maestro y si recordaba bien de sus clases con momo esos temas eran avanzados y muy, muy aburridos

—Así es— dijo este sonriente sabiendo que Naruto siempre tenía cara de aburrimiento en su clases y le daba gracias como la alegría de su rostro se drenaba para ser reemplazada por terror, el rubio de verdad era cómico —el doctor Curt Connors invito personalmente al departamento de estudios generales de U.A. a una visita a sus laboratorios aquí en Japón y si los rumores son ciertos está en busca de un nuevo aprendiz, y que mejor lugar para buscar que en la mejor academia del país— agrego Minami mirándolo —¿Acaso quieres ser su aprendiz Uzumaki, imagínate, aprendiendo y estudiando todo tipo de organismos y analizando cromosomas?

—NOOO— dijo Naruto finalmente derrotado mientras se dejaba caer no quería pasar su futuro encerrado en un laboratorio, él quería ser un Héroes no un chico de la ciencia, además era muy tonto para eso —todo menos eso— rogo a Minami que lo miro sonriente su plan había tenido éxito

—Bien Uzumaki, si no quieres eso llena la planilla y toma asiento ya que estas incomodando la clase— ordeno Minami mirando al resto de sus alumnos que intentaban no reírse de las peculiaridades del rubio

—Oh cierto— dijo el rascándole la nuca apenado mientras regresaba a su puesto para llenar la planilla

Tal vez sería una excursión aburrida pero por lo menos no estarían encerrados

Y Al menos vería algo interesante

Sobre Hombros de Gigantes

Capítulo 8

"Con Buenas Intenciones"

Luego de una hora en el bus escolar habían llegado al lugar

Estaban en la parte alta de la ciudad y cuando se refería a alta no era por su altura, sino por su estatus, esta parte de la ciudad era la zona de la gente con dinero, mucho de los edificios eran nuevos y ostentosos, además que era una de las zonas de la ciudad que menos conocía todo ahí era demasiado costoso para alguien como el, así que no había pasado mucho tiempo por esas calles.

—Este lugar es inmenso— pensó el mientras levantaba la vista hasta el cielo bueno no tan alto pero sí bastante alto ya que el edificio enfrente de ellos era enorme, nuevo y muy bonito con un diseño algo espiral y totalmente de cristal que le daba un aspecto muy elegante —sean quien sea estos de Oscorp ciertamente están nadando en dinero— dijo el al aire mientras leía las letras de la compañía que flotaban enorme sobre la entrada del edificio asombrado, nunca antes había visto un edificio de esa magnitud

—Oh vamos hermano, ¿nunca antes habías oído de oscorp?— pregunto Michael terminando de bajar del autobús seguido de Akane, Naruto solo negó con la cabeza —En serio— dijo Michael incrédulo — ¿Industria Oscorp, iniciativa vengadores? No te suena en la cabeza— volvió a preguntar a lo que Naruto solo volvió a negar en con la cabeza mientras caminaban hacia la entrada siguiendo a Minami-sensei que lideraba el grupo

—Michel esto no es américa— intervino Akane mirando a su hermano que ante las palabras de la chica pareció darse cuenta de algo

—Cierto— dijo el dándose un golpecito en la cabeza

—¿América?— dijo el mirando a ambos —¿Ustedes son americanos?— dijo el emocionado de que sus compañeros fueran de otro país ya que no había conocido a alguien de otros lugares —¿Hey pero el nombre de Akane no es americano?— dijo el mirando a la chica

—Los dos somos japoneses nacidos y criados aquí— déjalo Michael señalando a Akane y a el —Pero nuestro padre si, trabaja en una oficina de héroes en chicago como ayudante de héroe así que durante las vacaciones siempre viajamos a verlo con nuestra mama— agrego Akane con una sonrisa recordando los veranos e inviernos en familia con su padre —Mi nombre lo eligió mi papa en honor a un compañero de trabajo que le salvo la vida y el nombre de Akane lo eligió nuestra mama

—Genial— susurro Naruto, al saber que el padre de su amigo trabajaba como héroe —Así que supongo que esta Oscorp es algo importante en américa— pregunto esto

—Importante es poco hermano— dijo Michael

—Industrias Oscorp es la empresa líder en fármacos si te estas tomando alguna medicina lo más probable es que la hayan fabricado ellos además de ser una de las empresas más destacada en avances médicos y desarrollos científicos a nivel mundial, es una de las empresas más acaudaladas del mundo solo por detrás de Industrias Stark— Hablo Akane tomando un tono serio —Si lo que Minami sensei dijo es cierto me gustaría ser aprendiz del Doctor connors— susurro ella seriamente sorprendiendo a Naruto ya que era la primera vez que había escuchado a la chica hablar de esa forma, pensando que ella era todo juego y diversión —Sería divertido Ramen-chan— termino de decir cambiando su semblante al característico

—Muy bien chicos todo en regla— dijo Minami interrumpiendo las conversaciones de sus estudiantes que esperaban a las afuera del edificio —Oscorp ya mando a llamar al doctor connors para que viniera a buscarnos solo deben colocarse estos alrededor de sus cuello, y no lo boten sin él no podrán entrar o salir y no tendrán acceso a ningúna de las área de las instalaciones — comento mientras les pasaba un carnet el cual tenía un holograma con su fotos nombre y cargo que decía visitante además de un chip que de seguro permitía abrir las puertas del lugar

—Parece costoso— dijo Naruto mirando su carnet el cual si podía adivinar debía valar más que todo lo que tenía en su apartamento junto

—Te lo dije bro, Oscorp es rico por eso financiaron la iniciativa vengadores junto a industrias stark—Dijo Michael orgulloso como si la palabra vengadores fuera algo de lo que estarlo

—Iniciativa vengadores— repitió Naruto confuso, acaso era algo como Oscorp —¿Acaso es un producto de Oscorp— pregunto Naruto curioso

—Vamos hermano, Los vengadores tienes que haber escuchado de ellos, son legendarios.

Naruto solo miro expectativo a Michael con la cara en blanco sin idea de quienes eran

— Cierto esto es Japón— se dijo el muy pocos fuera de américa conocían la historia de los vengadores —cuando los Quirk comenzaron a manifestarse en américa muchos lo usaron para abusar del resto, asaltos, asesinatos toda clase de crímenes, el país se vio envuelto en caos, no había forma de que la policía o el estado pudiera poner orden y controlar a esta nueva clase de criminales hasta que un grupo de personas decidió ponerle fin a esta ola de crímenes, Steve Rogers soldado retirado, Anthony Stark CEO de industrias Stark y genio, Natasha Romanoff miembro de la cia, Bruce Banner científico nuclear, Henry Pym Ceo de industrias Pym, Clinton Barton agente del FBI, Wanda Maximoff profesora de letras y Carol Danvers ex piloto formaron un grupo de vigilantes que tomaron la justicia en sus manos con sus poderes comenzaron a combatir a estos nuevos criminales que para cuando comenzaron a tomar acción ya tenían seguidores y extensas redes criminales así que cada pelea terminaba con extensos daños, durante años combatieron reduciendo y apresando a criminales por todo el país hasta que el gobierno decidió que no podía seguir teniéndolos trabajando en las sombras sin ninguna regulación o control, así que decidieron instaurar la profesión de Héroes como un cargo en las ramas policiales, desmantelaron los vengadores los cuales pasaron a la luz pública siendo a conocerse como Héroes, agente policiales con paga y protección del estado— Narro Michael emocionado

—Japón copio este modelo creando también la profesión de Héroe, años más tarde en américa se fundó la primera academia para entrenar las futuras generación de Héroes o academia vengadores como fue bautizada, en honor a los primeros héroes de norte américa es como la U.A. de américa esta iniciativa fue pagada y financiado por industrias Stark y Oscorp— comento Akane

—Nuestro padre se graduó de la academia Vengadores— dijeron ellos sonriente al unísono orgullosos de eso

—Asombroso— dijo Naruto el cual no conocía esta historia —De verdad conoces mucho de ellos — dijo Naruto mirando a Michael el cual se sonrojo apartando la mirada

—Mi hermano es un fanático de ellos, tiene todas las figuras, poster e historietas de ellos— comento Akane

—Hey que esperas, si papa nos contaba todas las noches antes de dormir historias de ellos, es natural que termine con un poco de aprecio hacia ellos

—Poco es quedarse corto radio-chan— dijo Akane sonriente Michael solo la ignoro

—¿pero por qué no optaste a entrar en esa academia?— pregunto Naruto, el cual había decido entrar en U.A. porque era el sueño de Izuku y ahora, creían que si entraba en U.A. serían como All Migh ya que fue la academia donde el estudio

—Al contrario de U.A que tiene diferentes departamentos la academia vengadores solo imparte la carrera de Héroes— comento Michael —y mi Quirk no es muy útil en el combate así que solo sería una pérdida de mi tiempo, por eso preferí ingresar en U.A. con mi hermana

—Nunca antes había conocido a alguien tan verso en la historia de héroes americana— dijo Una voz a sus espalda con voz alta con un extraño acento, causando que los tres jóvenes giraran a verlo al igual que el resto de la clase, era un hombre alto más alto que ellos por una cabeza, tenía pelo rubio corto con signos de calvicie, ojos verdes claros cubiertos por lentes, llevaba puesto una camisa azul y una corbata además de una bata de laboratorio con un par de lapiceros en el bolsillo, pantalones de vestir color café y zapatos de cuero negro pero lo más resaltante del hombre era que a este le faltaba la mitad de uno de sus brazos—así que ustedes son los estudiantes de U.A.— dijo el mirando a todos que habían sido captados por su presencia

—Si señor— dijo Minami-sensei acercándose al recién llegado sabiendo quien era

—Es todo un placer conocerlos— dijo el hombre —Mi nombre es Curt Connors y soy el jefe del departamento de genética de industrias Oscorp y como sabrán los he convocado hoy para una pequeña visita a mi departamento

—Y espero que esta visita sea tan productiva para ustedes…

Sus ojos se posaron en los de Naruto

… como lo será para mí— Una sonrisa de emoción se posó en sus labios

….

Durante todo el recorrido fueron acompañados por el doctor connors al cual se le había unido una chica de pelo rubio corto hasta los hombros y ojos azules llevaba una falta de color verde y una blusa azul marino con botas altas de color negro eso sin resaltar la bata de laboratorio, el doctor la presento como una de sus aprendices una estudiante de último año de secundaria el cual según él era todo una genio para la ciencia pero que ese año terminaba su pasantías con él ya que ira a continuar su carrera en la universidad o como el había dicho lo abandonaría, la chica era Linda pero no tanto como Nejire la peli azul que había conocido a ayer, Gwen Stacy fue el nombre que les dio cuando se presentó al grupo

Durante el recorrido visitaron varias áreas de la empresa mientras ambos le explicaban que se hacía en ellas y en algunos casos como las investigaciones del doctor habían ayudado a mejorar ciertos productos durante el recorrido varios de los trabajadores e investigadores se acercaron al grupo para saludar y para darle un poco de perspectiva sobre sus empleos y que podían esperar de un lugar como Oscorp

—Y esta aquí es mi oficina— dijo El doctor mientras ingresaba a lo que parecía más un laboratorio que una oficina —No es tan grande como la principal en New York, pero cumple con los requisitos— comento el mientras se acercaba a un aparato extraño, este parecía un hidrante pero con botones presionando uno de estos un holograma se proyectó en al aire para que todos los vieran —Antes de terminar la visita me gustaría que vieran esta pequeña presentación que prepare para hoy, esta trata un poco sobre mis proyectos y sobre qué futuro pueden tener si logran llegar a trabajar en Oscorp— termino de decir el hombre mientras comenzaba a correr un video para que todo los vieran mientras él se acercaba a hablar con Minami para luego dejarlos

En el video se podían ver las diferentes sedes de Oscorp mientras una voz narraba la historia de la empresa además de los logros del doctor que eran explicados, pero Naruto no pudo terminar de verlo ya que una mano se posó en su hombro llamando su atención esta pertenecía a Minami sensei

—Hey Naruto te importaría acompañar a la joven dama aquí, al parecer el doctor tiene algo que quisiera hablar contigo— dijo su maestro señalando hacia Gwen que lo miraba con una sonrisa —Sera rápido— aseguro.

El rubio asintió mientras se alejaba del grupo que seguía viendo el video sin notar que Akane lo seguía con la mirada

….

—Y como veras el doctor Connors es un hombre que anda buscando un nuevo asistente ya que con mi futura partida necesitara alguien que pueda ayudarlo con sus investigaciones además que sería una gran oportunidad para ti ya que conocerás toda clase de gente y con una recomendación de Oscorp se te abrirán las puertas de cualquier universidad — dijo la chica de cabello dorados mientras sonreía, iban caminando por los pasillos de la empresa en dirección de una oficina donde los esperaba el doctor, mientras caminaban la chica le explicaba el motivo del por qué el doctor lo había llamado a el

" _Pero yo no sé nada de ciencia_ " pensó el rubio sin entender muy bien porque él había sido elegido, él sabía que no era el más listo ni el más brillante de todos por eso le había costado a momo 10 meses en ponerlo a punto para entrar en U.A. y aun así había fallado el examen escrito, su conocimientos eran más prácticos y callejeros que la precisión y paciencia que requería la ciencia tal vez era más para momo que era inteligente o Akane que había expresado interés en el puesto ¿pero él? Su sueño era ser Héroe y aceptar una pasantía aquí seria tirar a la basura su sueño

— ¿Cuál es tu Quirk?— pregunto Naruto intentando cambiar el tema de conversación ya que esta se había vuelto un poco aburrida para sus gustos —Si no te molesta contármelo claro, no quiero sonar petulante— se apresuró a agregar Naruto

—No hay problema, no es mucho, lo llamo poliglotonismo— dijo ella —Me permite aprender cualuier idioma o lengua que lea o escuche en horas— explico la chica de cabello dorado —gracias a él pudo aprender japonés en un día— dijo ella alegre mientras se detenía delante de una puerta metálica mientras pasaba su carnet dándole acceso al interior pero esta se quedó parada

—El doctor está adentro esperándote— dijo ella —Si tienes alguna duda de estas pasantías o de tu rol como interno no dudes en preguntarlas él te responderá—aseguró ella

—Gracias Gwen-chan— dijo el sonriéndole a la chica —Mi nombre es Naruto, y gracias por todo

—De nada Naruto— respondió ella devolviéndole la sonrisa —El doctor te espera— aseguro mientras comenzaba a caminar de nuevo de regreso al grupo

Con cuidado entro en la oficina que comprada a donde estaba ahorita está eran mucho más sencilla un televisor de pared un par de materos, un escritorio de madera y un par de silla delante de este, mientras que detrás del escritorio estaba el doctor mientras observaba detalladamente algo, este era un terrario donde se podían ver varias lagartijas moviéndose

—Adelante Joven Naruto— dijo el sin levantar la vista —Adelante toma asiento— dijo señalando una de las sillas

Asintiendo Naruto siguió las instrucciones del doctor

—No te parecen fascinantes— dijo el hombre de repente mirando fijamente un lagarto en el terrario —Tan pequeños que solemos ignorarlos todo el tiempo pero—se interrumpió el mismo levantándose de su asiento caminando al terrario, con su única mano lo abrió para sacar una lagartija —esconden un secreto que hasta el día de no he podido resolver— camino de nuevo hacia el mostrándole el pequeño reptil en la palma de su mano —asombroso no crees— el reptil en si le faltaba uno de sus miembros pero para sorpresa del rubio en la extremidad faltante estaba creciendo una nueva en su lugar.

— ¿Cómo?— pregunto Naruto mirando al reptil mientras era colocado de nuevo en el terrario dejándolo con dudas

—Puedo contarte una historia joven— dijo el hombre cambiando de tema mientras tomaba asiento de nuevo

Naruto asintió sabía que el hombre respondería su pregunta pero al parecer quería explicarle algo primero

—Cuando era niño tenía un sueño, quería cambiar el mundo— comenzó a Narrar con su mirada perdida —pero luego descubrí que no tenía un poder como el resto, como tú— dijo el sacando un sobre de su escritorio colocando una placa enfrente de él, era la misma placa que le habían hecho cuando fue con Izuku al médico cuando eran niños, la misma que había destruido las esperanzas de su amigo —Al principio me sentí desbastado ¿Cómo podría cumplir mi sueño, si no tenía un Quirk? Los demás niños se burlaban mío, nunca fui de los chicos populares en clases pero un día descubrí que tenemos algo mucho más increíble que un poder, nuestras mentes— señalo su cabeza con el dedo índice —Así que hice lo que todo chico con un Quirk haría, entrene este poder, estudie y estudie aun mas, aprendí de todo pero no era suficiente mi sueño seguía igual de lejos— se volvió a levantar esta vez hacia el ventanal de su oficina que era inmenso mirando por ella hacia el exterior

—Fue en el mi primer año luego de graduarme que la respuesta se me presento— tomo una pausa antes de continuar con la historia —era mi primer empleo estaba emocionado por trabajar en Oscorp hasta que un día un villano decidió atacar las instalaciones donde trabajaba deseoso de robar algo de tecnología valiosa, nadie murió pero gracias al uso de su Quirk esta había destruido parte de las instalaciones para mi mala suerte ese día estaba en el lugar no adecuado y una columna del techo callo sobre mi brazo izquierdo— movió este dejando ver su miembro faltante —estuve hay durante horas, el héroe que acudió a la escena era un chico novato, deseoso de probarse ganar fama y reconocimiento, en vez de ir a ayudar a los heridos decidió salir detrás del villano, después de todo que es lo que vende más en los medios, ¿alguien que ayudo a un hombre salir de una columna de cemento o alguien que capturo a un villano en una batalla espectacular?— le pregunto el dejando la respuesta al aire para que el la respondiera luego ya que continuo — cuando los paramédicos llegaron ya el daño era irreparable tal vez si el héroe se hubiera tomado el tiempo y me hubiera ayudado tal vez mi brazo se hubiera salvado, pero al haber pasado mucho tiempo solo hubo una opción…cuando desperté en el hospital ya me habían amputado, no había manera de salvar mi brazo— volvió a su asiento mirando a Naruto fijamente —Durante la rehabilitación no podía aceptar la perdida de mi brazo así que hice lo que hice durante toda mi vida estudie e investigue hasta que descubrí la respuesta…a mi problema y a mi sueño…descubrí una manera de cambiar el mundo— la sonrisa del hombre se había vuelto inmensa sacando mientras encendía el televisor en la pared este comenzó a reproducir un video de manera automática, se podía ver como a una lagartija le era cortada una de las extremidades luego el video comenzó a pasar más rápido y en este se vio como lentamente la extremidad que fue amputada volvía a crecer hasta el punto donde había estado la anterior

—Cuando vi esto pensé ¿Por qué no podemos hacer lo mismo? Imagínate volver a crecer un brazo—levanto su brazo amputado refiriéndose al suyo —te lo puedes imaginar, un mundo donde podemos regenerar no solo curar partes de nosotros sin necesitad de un Quirk o un poder divido, le diríamos adiós al cáncer y muchos otras enfermedades que nos plagan…cambiar el mundo donde vivimos a día de hoy— dijo el —Así que dedique toda mi vida a esto a buscarla la forma de reproducir lo mismo en un ser humano, todos mis logros todos los avances que he hecho han sido solo fracasos en la búsqueda de este objetivo, fracasos que han tenido utilidad en otros campos…pero fracasos a fin de cuenta— termino de narrar el mirándolo fijamente

—Suena genial doctor, poder curar cualquier enfermedad— dijo Naruto asombrado ante las palabras del hombre — ¿Pero qué tiene que ver todo esto conmigo?— pregunto el —No soy ningún genio, todo lo contrario me considero normal tirando un poco a tonto y todo esto que me conto suena extremadamente complicado para alguien como yo— confeso el sin entender por qué lo había llamado —En cambio conozco a una chica que le puedo asegurar que es un Genio, tiene un poder y todo que lo ayudaría a esto.

—Jajaja — se rio el doctor ante sus palabras —Eso ya lo sé chico, tu calificaciones hablan por sí solas — le mostro una hoja que tenía las notas de primaria y secundaria —pero no es tu mente la que me interesa, todo lo contrario es tu cuerpo— dijo el de manera enigmática sacando tres placas colocándolas delante de el para que las vieras —Esto de aquí muchacho es un hígado— dijo señalando al contenido de las placas —el primero es un hígado completo, el segundo es un hígado al cual le extirparon un trozo y el ultimo es un hígado completo de nuevo— dijo señalando cada placa

— ¿Y?— dijo Naruto sin captarlo todavía

—El primero es tu hígado antes de la operación, el segundo es luego de la operación y el tercero es una semana después de la operación— revelo el —Tu hígado se regenero por completo en una semana chico, una semana, eso debería ser imposible

Naruto abrió sus ojos de par en par al escuchar las palabras del hombre, recordando como siempre que tenía alguna herida siempre al día siguiente estaba sanado de nuevo

—Dime algunas vez te has lastimado, herido solo para ver que a los días estas como nuevo— pregunto el doctor emocionado

—Si— susurro el —pero pensé que era algo normal nadie nunca me había dicho lo contrario—revelo el, bueno a ser sincero sus únicas amistades de niño había sido con izuku y con la mama de este los demás adultos no tenían tiempo ni les importaba un chico huérfano, mucho menos los encargados del orfanato donde había estado

— ¿Podrías cortarte?—dijo el de repente sacando un escalpelo del escritorio —solo levemente, nada profundo solo superficial quiero corroborar algo— coloco el escalpelo delante de Naruto, este asintió tomando el objeto antes de hacerse un corte leve en la palma de la mano, de esta salió un poco de sangre pero a los minutos esta ya había parado

—Toma— dijo el hombre pasándole un algodón húmedo —límpiate

Naruto tomo el algodón para pasárselo por la mano limpiando la sangre seca revelando absolutamente nada en la palma, no había rastro del corte era como si esta nunca hubiera existido, al igual que la cicatriz de su operación, la misma cicatriz que no existía en su abdomen

—Como supuse— dijo Connors sin contener su sonrisa, era cierto, el chico de verdad podía curarse en cuestión de minutos —Y lo mejor de todo chico es que esto no es un Quirk— dijo recordándole la placa —los Quirk son inestables volátiles, cambian de generación en generación, a veces hijos de dos personas sin Quirk pueden tener uno con Quirk y viceversa, además que son innatos de la personas no es algo que se pueda clonar o reproducir si alguien tuviera un Quirk como esto que sé que existen no serviría para mi investigación pero esto es genético, es algo en tu sangre

Naruto asintió entendiendo las palabras del hombre

Este se acercó al rubio tomándolo por un hombro mirándolo fijamente, frente a frente, con las caras cercanas —Por eso te pido joven Naruto que me ayudes a resolver mi rompecabezas a terminar mi investigación…a cambiar el mundo— le dijo a el —por eso te ofrezco este puesto de interno para que me ayudes a completar la investigación de una vida…pero no tienes que apresúrate a responder todavía, no quiero sentir que te estoy obligando así que ten mi numero— saco una tarjeta de presentación dándosela a Naruto —regresa ve a clase, disfruta tu semana cuando te sientas listo para responderme solo llámame

—Gracias…creo— dijo Naruto guardando la tarjeta, sintiéndose abrumado ante tal información, pero al parecer el doctor era considerado sabiendo que estaba pidiendo algo bastante complicado de él, todavía abrumado se levantó de la silla sin todavía creer las palabras del hombre en dirección de la puerta —Cuando crea que tenga la respuesta lo llamo creedlo— aseguro Naruto pero antes de que pudiera salir Connors hablo de nuevo

—Recuerda chico, si logro completar mi investigación podremos curar desde brazos amputados, al cáncer e incluso daño a la medula espinal— La imagen de Izuku se hizo presente en la mente de Naruto al mismo tiempo que la puerta se cerraba automáticamente

Connors sonrió al mismo tiempo que activaba el intercomunicador de su oficina llamando a Mathilde su secretaria —Mathilde prepara todo

"¿Acepto señor?" pregunto la mujer alegre ya que sabía la reunión que había tenido el doctor

—No todavía no— dijo el confiado —pero el anzuelo ya fue lanzado…

…solo falta que lo muerda

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fue de regreso en la academia cuando la conversación con el doctor connor realmente sentó raíces en su mente

¿Acaso era posible?

¿Acaso podía deshacer lo ocurrido con Izuku?

¿Podía Curarlo?

—Tierra a Naruto-san, Tierra llamando a Naruto-san— dijo la voz de Ochako sacándolo de sus pensamientos, estaban todos disfrutando del almuerzo juntos, Michael, Akane, Ochako, Lida y el, luego de invitar a sus amigos a comer con los chicos del departamento de Héroes, algo que ellos aceptaron alegremente, y presentarlos habían tomado asiento en una de las mesas libres juntos y como había supuesto Ochako y Akane habían entablado amistad de forma inmediata mientras estos charlaban animadamente el había permanecido en silencio

—Sucede algo Uzumaki-san— dijo Lida ajustándose los lente, notando que el rubio no había tocado su comida desde que se habían sentado

—No nada— mintió este —solo pensando algunas cosas Lida-san— dijo Naruto —puedes llamarme Naruto, Uzumaki es muy formal para mis gustos— agrego este, el chico de lentes solo asintió

—Vamos bro, desde el bus de regreso has estado muy callado— comento Michael mirándolo — por lo general el silencio es raro en ti— dijo el recordando que el chico solía ser muy animado

— ¿Bus de regreso?— pregunto Ochako curiosa — ¿Cuál bus de regreso?

—Nuestra clase fue de excursión hoy— dijo Akane sonriente

Ochako asintió sonriente —Debió haber sido genial, nuestra clase no ha hecho nada fuera de lo común hoy pero en la tarde tenemos clases con All Might— agrego ella ansiosa ya que era la clase de principios y fundamentos de heroísmo y era la clase más esperada por todos

—¿Dime Ramen-chan, el doctor te ofreció el puesto de asistente verdad?— pregunto Akane mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos negros como la noche

Naruto asintió —Si— susurro el

—De verdad— dijo Ochako emocionada — ¿Cuál doctor?— pregunto al darse cuenta que no sabía de lo que estaban hablando sintiéndose un poco fuera de onda

—El doctor Curt Connors jefe del departamento de genética de Oscorp — dijo Michael —al parecer es alguien importante y famoso en la ciencia, o algo así pero lo que si se es que está buscando un nuevo asistente o interno como lo llamo ya que el que tiene se va— agrego el aclarando las dudas

—Eso me dijo el— intervino Naruto —pero no sé si pueda aceptar su propuesta, mi sueño es ser héroe no científico— aclaro Naruto

—Se encuentra el joven Uzumaki disponible— dijo una voz profunda que todos los presente giraron a ver encontrándose de frente con una figura demacrada que cargaba unas prenda de vestir un poco más grande de lo que debía, todos los presente pensaron que este nuevo llegado debía estar en la enfermería en vez de andar caminando

" _Yagi_ " pensó Naruto reconociendo al hombre

—Lo siento chicos— dijo el mientras se levantaba —pero se me olvido que tenía algo importante que hacer con el amigo acá— dijo el acercándose a yagi

—Mucho gusto en conocerlos y perdón por la interrupción— dijo Yagi mientras comenzaba a alejarse seguido de Naruto dejando a todos sus amigos confundido ante la presencia del hombre, más aun que este había dejado su almuerzo intacto sin haber probado bocado

…

En silencio Naruto siguió a All Might hasta una oficina cerca de la sala de profesores, cuando llegaron Naruto se dejó caer en el sofá que había en esta mientras All Might tomaba asiento en la silla delante de él, entre ambos había una mesa con diferentes papeles y un par de tazas

—¿Te?— pregunto el hombre mientras encendía una tetera eléctrica en la mesa

—No— respondió Naruto sin ánimos de comer nada, todavía con la conversación con el doctor Connors presente en su cabeza, le había estado dando vueltas a las palabras del hombre todo el viaje de regreso y el almuerzo y todavía no tenía respuesta

— ¿mi muchacho sucede algo?— pregunto el hombre al verlo tan perdido en sus pensamientos

—Solo algo que paso en la excursión— respondió Naruto intentando restarle importancia

—Si cierto la excursión— dijo All Might interesado en el tema —De eso quería hablar, quería aprovechar que tengo que impartir curso en la tarde para hablar contigo llegar un poco más temprano preguntar cómo te fue en tu primer día, esa clase de cosas, pero imagina mi sorpresa cuando me entero que tu clase fue invitada a una excursión a Industrias Oscorp de un día para otro más aun cuando el doctor que realizo esta invitación te invito a hablar personalmente con el— termino de All might entrecerrado sus ojos en el rubio —¿De que hablaron muchacho? Pregunto algo sobre tu Quirk o algo por el estilo— dijo el preocupado, Oscorp era una empresa líder en tecnología y ciencias que en el pasado había echo pruebas con diferentes Quirks y no con buenas intenciones pero estas habían fracasado totalmente, si lograron descubrir la existencia de uno para todos y que el joven Naruto era el siguiente sucesor será algo preocupando muy preocupante

—No— negó Naruto con la cabeza —Ellos creen que todavía no tengo Quirk, de alguna forma consiguieron el examen que me hice de niño

—No sería raro, una empresa con la clase de recursos que tiene Oscorp no tendría dificultad en obtener cualquier información, pero para tu suerte el registro de Quirk que hiciste cuando llenaste los documentos de U.A. son confidenciales y U.A. no es tan fácil de sobornar como un hospital— aseguro el sabiendo que cualquier información que poseyeran no provenía de U.A. ya que la academia se tomaba muy enserio la información de sus estudiantes más aun aquellos que serían futuros héroes profesionales —¿Si no fue de eso… de que hablaron?

—De esto— dijo Naruto mientras tomaba una taza en la mano aplastándola con todas sus fuerzas contras su otra mano causando varios cortes en esta, alarmando a Yagi

—¡Muchacho por qué hiciste eso!— grito el dejando escapar sangre de su boca alarmado ante el acto de autoflagelación del rubio —Rápido muchacho toma esto y vamos a ver a Recovery girl— ordeno su maestro dándole un trozo de tela que había arrancado de su saco, para que se cubriera la herida mientras iban de camino a la enfermería, Naruto solo tomo el trozo de prenda antes de hablar sin ningún tipo de dolor presente en su voz o alteración

—Solo espera y mira— dijo este a Yagi, que lo miro confundido, este bajo la mirada a la mano del rubio y mientras pasaban los segundos pudo notar como poco a poco las heridas comenzaba a cerrarse —De esto quería hablar— dijo Naruto luego de unos minutos en silencio mientras All Might miraba su mano asombrado, estaba no tenía rastro o daño alguno de la taza, es como si nunca le hubiera pasado nada —Al parecer puedo regenerar cualquier herida, el trozo de hígado que me fue extraído en la operación ya se regenero— confeso asombrando al Héroe

—Increíble muchacho— dijo Yaga, considerando todo lo que el rubio le había explicado —Pensé que me habías dicho que no tenías Quirk

—No es un Quirk— revelo Naruto —es algo en mi sangre… genes dijo el doctor

—Entonces…. —Los Ojos de Yagi se abrieron de par en par — ¡Mi muchacho nos sabes lo que esto puede significar— dijo el hombre mientras se levantaba agarrándolo en un abrazo

—Hey que sucede porque estas tan alegre— dijo Naruto mientras era vuelto a poner en su puesto ya que durante esto Yagi se había transformado en su forma musculosa emocionado

—Mi muchacho acaso no lo ves, si puedes regenerarte significa que puedes aprender a controlar uno para todos de forma exponencial, todo el daño que te hagas mientras entrenas con él lo podrás regenerar, en pocas palabras tu cuerpo fue echo para uno para todos— dijo el hombre revelando la información a Naruto que lo miro sorprendido ya que no había pensado en eso en absoluto

—Como no se me ocurrió eso— se reprochó el alegre, si podía practicar con uno para todos los días podría controlarlo antes del festival deportivo —El departamento de héroes mejor esté preparado para m ¡Sí!— se dijo emocionado siendo contagiado por las palabras de All Might —Pero el doctor Connors también me propuso algo— dijo el deteniendo su celebración

—¿Qué te propuso mi muchacho?— pregunto el héroe curioso más relajado al saber que no sabían de la existencia de uno para todos

—El doctor quiere que lo ayude a terminar su investigación, quiere crear alguna clase de cura para ayudar contra cualquier enfermedad incluso dijo que podría regenerar miembros amputados

—Curioso muchacho— dijo el hombro pensativo considerando las posibilidades de lo que le había comentado —Creo que podrías ayudarlo, uno para todos no puede ser pasado a menos que el usuario lo desea así de corazón por ende no tendrías que preocuparte por darle tu poder a alguien por equivocación

Naruto se detuvo, nunca había considerado eso, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si le daba su ADN a alguien? Le daba uno para todos también, en su mente se vino la imagen de todas las chicas que había conocido las cuales luego de un beso de él se convertían en versiones femeninas de All Might " _Aterrador_ " pensó el imaginándose la cara característica del Héroe número 1 en el cuerpo de las chicas " _Demasiado aterrado_ "

—Pero todo depende de ti muchacho

Naruto asintió, realmente le había parecido demasiado sospechoso la actitud del hombre y su historia pero sus palabras habían sido sinceras y le habían llegado al corazón

Tal vez consideraría seriamente las palabras del hombre

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fue tarde en la noche cuando decidió ir a visitar a la familia Midoriya, aunque esta era por lo genera los domingos quería ver a Izuku, quería converse de lo que haría

—Adelante Naru-chan— dijo Inko mientras lo dejaba pasar a la sal —Toma asiento querido— dijo ella cálidamente con una sonrisa, alegre de que el amigo de su hijo los visitaras incluso luego de que este estuviera como estaba.

—¿Tienes hambre?— pregunto ella —Acabó de terminar de hacer la cena y me quedo algo si quieres puedo calentarlo— señalo hacia la cocina

—Si no es molestia Inko-san— dijo Naruto sonriente ante la hospitalidad de la mujer, acaba de terminar su sesión de entrenamiento con bang-sensei y estaba muriéndose de hambre al diablo la dieta de ese día, se dijo aunque sabía que tendría que pararse un poco más temprano de las 4 mañana para quemar las calorías extras, los sacrificios para ser un héroe

5 minutos más tarde

—Gracias por la comida— dijo el mientras asaltaba el palto que Inko le había servido, entablando conversación con la mujer preguntándole sobre su semana, como había estado Izuku si este había mostrado alguna mejoría, esa clase de cosas

—Antes que se me olvide— dijo el saliendo de la mesa en busca de su bolso ue estaba en el sofá —Pasa por la tienda de dvds hoy por este— dijo el colocando en la mesa un dvd recién comprado gracias al financiamiento de All Might —Es uno nuevo dvd, uno sobre kamui Woods un héroe nuevo que está ganando popularidad bastante rápido, de seguro a izuku le encantara

—Gracias Naru-chan— dijo la mujer mientras agarra el dvd abrazándolo en su pecho mientras dejaba escapar un par de lágrimas —No sabes cuánto te agradezco esto Naru-chan, de verdad no sabría qué hacer con solo Izuku aquí, gracias por ser un buen amigo con mi hijo

—No tiene que agradecer nada Inko-san— dijo Naruto sonriente — Izuku es un hermano para mí— " _Además esto es culpa mía_ " agrego en su mente ya que no tenía las agallas para contar la verdad —Inko-san puedo hacerle una pregunta hipotética— dijo el llamando la atención de la mujer que se limpió las lagrimas

—Adelante Naru-chan— dijo ella

— ¿Qué haría usted si tuviera la oportunidad de recuperar a Izuku? Hipotéticamente

—Lo que sea— dijo ella sin dudarlo, sin parpadear…sin pensarlo —Haría lo que fuera necesario

— ¿Incluso si esta oportunidad no viniera de alguien no confiable?¿Incluso podría ser una trampa?

—Incluso si me costara la vida, si pudiera recuperar a Izuku, daría mi vida sin pensarlo— le respondió la mujer —Mi Izuku significa todo para mí, si hubiera una forma de ayudarlo, de sanarlo no dudaría en tomarla— termino de decir ella

—Gracias, inko-san— dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba de la silla —por su respuesta y por la comida estaba deliciosa como siempre —Voy a salir un momento a hacer una llamada y regreso

La mujer asintió mientras tomaba el palto sucio dirigiéndose a la cocina

Ya afuera con el teléfono en mano Naruto saco la tarjeta que le había dado el doctor marco el número y espero que contestaran al otro lado

"Hola" dijo la voz de Connors al otro lado sonaba algo soñolienta "Connors al habla"

—Doctor, Soy yo Naruto— dijo el

"Naruto muchacho, ya tienes una respuesta" dijo el con voz más alerta

—Si— dijo Naruto — Acepto pero con dos condiciones

"Lo que sea muchacho solo pídelo"

—Akane, la chica de mi clase quiero que le ofrezca un puesto de interno en Oscorp con usted como el mío, ella realmente estaba interesada en el puesto y es un genio— dijo el explicando su primera condición

"Hecho" dijo el doctor

—La segunda — dijo el dejando escapar un suspiro —Cuando tenga la cura o lo que sea…quiero una, quiero una para mi amigo Izuku

Si Naruto hubiera podido ver el rosto del doctor podía haber visto la enorme sonrisa inquietante en esta

"Hecho"

Capítulo 8

"Con Buenas Intenciones"

Fin

A/N: para aquellos que tenga dudas como leí en un review sé que esto es un crossover entre BNHA y Naruto pero principalmente es la historia de cómo un chico se convierte en heroe, sus desaventuras y sus exitos, así que habrán referencias a otros medios de héroes, como lo ven bang es el mismo de One-punch al igual que los vengadores es de marvel pero son referencias, además BNHA esta inspirada en los comic americanos otro punto es que mucho de lo que han visto son inspirado en spider-man ¿por que? Por una razón, spiderman es mi héroe de la infancia mi personaje favorito el cual poseo comics y mercancía, además me parecería aburrido si solo viniera aquí a escribir la historia de Izuku solo cambiando el nombre de el por naruto por eso intento crear arcos nuevos e interesantes para el futuro del fic para crear algo que me guste escribir y que ustedes puedan disfrutar, si pueden comprender esto bienvenido sean y si no espero que puedan disfrutar de la lectura igualmente ya que cada quien tiene sus gustos y opiniones y hay que respetarlas sin mas espero que les haya gustado el capitulo


	9. Plus Ultra

...

Estaba atado a un tronco de madera forcejeando con todas sus fuerza en contra de las cuerdas que lo tenían aprisionado, sentía rabia, enojo, furia pero sobro todo decepción…sobre sí mismo, no sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando qué pero sentía que había fallado.

A ambos lados se encontraban dos personas, a su derecha era un chico de cabello negro como la noche en un peinado que le recordaba a un cuervo, tenía pantalones cortos blancos y una camisa azul; al otro lado a su mano izquierda estaba una chica de cabello rosado largo, llevaba puesto un vestido rojo debajo de este un par de licras negras que cubrían sus piernas, algo que le llamaba la atención era las bandanas que exponían en sus frentes las cuales tenían en ellas una placa de metal las cuales mostraban un extraño símbolo tallado, pero antes de que pudiera comentar su estomago rugió como un león recordándole de su inmensa hambre que había ignorado hasta el momento llamando la atención de los otros dos, los cuales habían estado disfrutando de un delicioso bento en silencio mientras el solo observaba

—Toma— dijo el chico mientras le ofrecía la mitad de su comida

—Espera un momento Sasuke-kun— dijo la chica con voz alarmada identificando al extraño como Sasuke —Kakashi-sensei dijo que…

—No te preocupes— la interrumpió el —No siento su presencia en los alrededores— comento Sasuke calmando un poco a la chica —además Naruto necesitara todas sus fuerzas si vamos a trabajar juntos para obtener las campanas— agrego el chico

El solo pudo mirar a ambos asombrado, agradecido por la comida pero más aún que estuvieran dispuesto a ponerse en riesgo para ayudarlo

—Sasuke-kun— susurro la chica para luego seguir el ejemplo del chico mientras también le ofrecía la mitad de su comida

—Gracias— dijo el al borde de las lágrimas mientras recibía el primer bocado de comida el cual se lo había dado el chico ya que al estar amarrado no podía mover las manos

Pfff fue el sonido delante de ellos asustándolos

—AHH— fue el grito de los tres al unísono causando que el tragara asustado la comida al ver que una bomba de huma explotaba en frente de ellos, para revelar delante de los tres la figura de un hombre el cual tenía un rostro que realmente daba terror el cual gritaba corran a todos lo que la vieran, tenía el cabello totalmente blanco en un peinado que iba en contra de las leyes de gravedad, tenía un ojo cubierto por la misma bandada que cargaban los otros dos chicos y la mitad de su cara hacia abajo estaba cubierta por completo solo dejando ver la forma de su cara, llevaba puesto un extraño uniforme, un chaleco verde oliva en conjunto a una camisa mangalarga y un pantalón ambos de color azul marino mientras sus manos las cubrían unos guantines los cuales tenían placas de metal por el reverso de la palma de la mano, un par de sandalias sin frente mientras los tobillos eran cubiertos por un par de vendas dándole un aspecto algo raro pero misterioso

—Ustedes tres— dijo el con voz fuerte aterrándole por completo —Aprobaron— dijo el desapareciendo el aura de horror mientras sus ojos se cerraba simulando una sonrisa

—¿EHHHH?— dijeron él y la chica al unísono mientras el chico de pelo negro se mantenía en silencio

— ¿Pero como?¿Por qué?— pregunto la chica de cabello rosado mirando al hombre confundida

—Ustedes tres acaban de un tomar un paso que durante la prueba no se atrevieron a hacer— Narro el hombre de cabello blanco caminando hacia una piedra que estaba a unos metros de ellos — Hasta ahora lo únicos que ustedes han hecho es seguir mis órdenes sin cuestionarlas como pequeños cachorros perdidos— Se detuvo delante de la piedra señalándola con su dedo índice —Un verdadero shinobi siempre debe ver más allá de lo que está frente a él, ver debajo de lo que está debajo, ya que cuando estamos en la línea del frente solo tenemos nuestra habilidades, nuestro ingenio pero sobre todo…nuestros compañeros — el tono de voz de kakashi bajo un par de decibeles tomando un tono melancólico —Como ellos— termino de decir refiriéndose a la piedra

— ¿Quiénes son ellos?— pregunto Sasuke notando nombres, cientos de nombres grabados sobre la piedra

—Héroes de Konoha…verdaderos shinobis— aclaro el cerrando sus ojos

—¡Yo quiero ser uno de ellos!—interrumpió la voz de Naruto al escuchar las palabras de su sensei —¡Quiero tener mi nombre grabado en esa piedra, No pienso desperdiciar mi vida, quiero ser un héroe como ellos!— termino de decir Naruto emocionado al ver que estas personas fueron reconocidas tanto así como para grabar sus nombres para la eternidad

—Pero los que están escritos aquí no como los héroes que conoces— aclaro kakashi mirando al rubio con los ojos entrecerrados

— ¿Qué clase de Héroes son?— pregunto el confuso, acaso existían diferentes clases de Héroes

—Son aquellos que dieron su vida en la línea de combate Naruto — revelo el hombre silenciando al rubio de inmediato sorprendiéndolo ante sus palabras —Esto es un memorial en sus nombres para que no olvidemos su sacrificio… en él están los nombre de mis mejores amigos— agrego el tono triste y melancólico girándose a ver a los tres fijamente tomando un tono serio cambiando su aura completamente

—Espero que esto sea una lección para ustedes, la primera lección del equipo 7— Miro a cada uno de ellos tomando turno para ver que los chicos tenían todo su atención en el —En un mundo de shinobis aquellos que rompen las reglas y no siguen ordenes son escoria pero….aquellos que abandonan a sus compañeros son peor que eso— termino de decir el mientras la escena cambian delante de sus ojos, en un abrir y cerrar de estos ya no estaba atado en el tronco y ya no era mediodía, el sol ahora estaba ocultándose a la lejanía dejando un rastro naranja en el cielo a su paso, estaba delante de la piedra que había dicho el hombre, en ella había diferentes nombres, miles de nombres, pero su mano ahora vendada en su totalidad estaba posada en dos nombres recién tallados en los cuales podía leer con claridad

Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura

El reconoció el primer nombre, era el mismo del chico que le había dado su almuerzo y si su corazonada no le fallaba, el segundo nombre era el de la chica, pero si no sabía muy bien quienes eran, entonces por qué su pecho le dolía tanto, porque sentía lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas…porque sentía que les había fallado

—Lo siento— soltó el sin entender muy bien porque se sentía tan triste, tan devastado, ¿Por qué? ¿Quiénes eran estos nombres? ¿Porque sentía que debía conocerlos? ¿Por qué quería gritar con toda sus fuerzas?

—Naruto-kun— susurro una voz delicada envolviéndolo en un abrazo —No tienes que atormentarte…no fue tu culpa— poso su mirada en la voz, notando que era una mujer, hermosa de cabello largo oscuro, casi negro, con los ojos totalmente pálidos

—Si lo fue…fue mi culpa— respondió el sin darse cuenta —Era mi deber protegerlos, protegerlos a todos, pero les falle— dijo el dejándose caer de rodillas mientras comenzaba a llorar abiertamente arrodillándose delante de la piedra

—Lo siento, no fui lo suficientemente fuerte, ¿De qué sirve todo mi poder? Si no pude proteger a mis amigos cuando más lo necesitaban— sintió la mano de la mujer posarse en su barbilla levantando su vista hacia ella quedando sus ojos directamente frente a los de ellas

—No fue tu culpa querido— aseguro ella —No puedes dejar que te derroten…no así, Konoha cuenta contigo, las cinco naciones dependen de ti, la paz que tanto luchaste para obtener está en riesgo Naruto-kun— dijo la mujer — No puedas derrumbarte no ahora cuando más te necesitamos ya que después de todo

…eres nuestro Hokage

…..

Cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos estaban acostado en su cama

Mirando el ventilador de techo girar lentamente

Mientras lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos sin querer, pues había estado llorando de nuevo sin saberlo… como en su sueño

—Hokage— susurro el repitiendo la última palabras que había dicho la hermosa mujer antes de que se despertara, sentía que significaba algo importante pero no podía recordar nada, la palabra no traía recuerdo alguno, y era algo que le molesto por que en el fondo de su corazón sabía que era importante para el —Hokage ¿Qué es?— susurro el levantándose de la cama sabiendo que no podría dormir mas, siempre luego de un sueño como este no podía encontrar tranquilidad, sus mente no lo dejaría dormir

—3:14— dijo el mirando la hora en su reloj de mesa, sabiendo que era todavía faltaba mucho para la acostumbrada alarma de las 4:00 am la que indicaba el inicio de su día, dejo escapar un susurro decidiendo levantarse y comenzar con su rutina de entrenamiento para ver si podía olvidar ese sueño, había sido muy vivido y todavía se sentía fatal como lo había echo en el sueño

" _Sasuke, Sakura_ " pensó en los nombres que había visto en su sueño, en las palabras del hombre de pelo blanco, en la mujer hermosa de ojos pálidos que hizo que su corazón se acelerara cuando la vio, sentía que debía conocerlos, que eran gente que había conocido toda su vida pero al igual que la palabra Hokage, estos rostros no lo hacían recordar nada

" _Vamos naruto contrólate solo fue un sueño_ " se dijo sintiendo de nuevo un par de lágrimas escaparse de sus ojos al recordar los rostros de su sueño, " _vamos es como los otros nada de lo que ponerse sentimental_ " se reprochó mientras termina de vestirse con su ropa de entrenamiento, el había tenido sueños como esos antes, el más memorable fue el que tuvo con Haku-chan el cual había soñado varias veces durante meses, los otros eran bastante olvidables y reguleros, más que todo eran sobre el solo en una extraña ciudad, en esta "Shinobis" como los llamaban saltaban entre los techos haciendo cosas imposibles como si se tratasen de Quirks pero nada que resaltar, le recordaban un poco a su niñez, un niño solo en la calle sin quirk mientras el mundo a su alrededor podía hacer cosas increíbles

—Estamos listo— se dijo al terminar de vestirse volviendo a ver la hora que indicaba 3:24 am, pero mientras salía del apartamento no pudo volver a recordar por última vez los nombres, las palabras del hombre…

 _Sasuke, Sakura_

 _Aquellos que rompen las reglas y no siguen órdenes son escoria pero….aquellos que abandonan a sus compañeros son peor que eso_

 _Hokage_

Sobre Hombros de Gigantes

Capítulo 9

"Plus Ultra"

—Hey tu ¿es cierto que All Might está dando clases en U.A?— dijo una voz atravesándose delante de él impidiendo su camino completamente —¿Cómo es all Might como profeser?¿Algun comentario?

Delante de el estaba una mujer sosteniendo un micrófono siendo acompañada por un camarógrafo que lo filmaba a la espera de su respuesta, expectativos de sus palabras

—Pueden quitarse del camino— Dijo Naruto un poco molesto ante la interrupción grosera de la mujer, pero no podía decir más nada ya que era la prensa y está siempre era así —No sé nada de All Might ya que estoy en el departamento de estudios generales— dijo él y tan pronto como había aparecido se desvanecieron sin siquiera pedir disculpas juro que escucho "te dije que este parecía muy normal" de seguro a cazar otro estudiante que perteneciera al departamento de héroes ya que los medios estaban locos por información sobre el nuevo cargo del Heroe Numero 1, ese era el tema más caliente de la semana en todos los noticieros y canales de héroes que pusiera en la mañana el tema conversación siempre era el mismo ¿Cómo era el Héroe número 1 como profesor?

" _Idiotas_ " pensó el notando la aglomeración de diferentes periodistas de varios medios en la entrada a la academia mientras acosaban a varios de los estudiantes que llegaban al recinto a un nuevo día de clases, pero esta aglomeración tuvo que hacerse a un lado cuando un carro negro el cual reconoció de inmediato se estaciono delante de la entrada.

—Gracias Alfred— dijo la voz de momo mientras se bajaba del vehículo pero apenas logro poner los dos pies fuera del vehículo fue asaltada por los medios

—¿Qué sabes sobre All Might?

—¿Es igual de asombroso como profesor como lo es siendo Heroe?—

—¿Algún comentario sobre su estilo de dar clases?

—¿Qué se siente aprender del Héroe número 1?

Momo solo pudo mirar inaudita ante tal asalto más aun cuando estos bloqueaban su paso para ingresar a la escuela, no sabía que responder más aun no entendía las preguntas ya que estás llovían al mismo tiempo

" _De verdad son molestos_ " pensó Naruto acercándose a la chica y al grupo de reporteros, usando la fuerza comenzó a empujar a camarógrafos y reporteros por igual abriéndose paso de forma forzada

—Fuera de mi camino— decía él mientras abría un pequeño paso —Si, tu mueve tu gordo trasero— le dijo a otro hasta que por fin llego a momo

—¡Hey todos ustedes ya basta con la preguntas!— grito el colocándose a un lado de momo —La dama aquí no quiere hablar así que ¡LARGO!— grito el causando que los reporteros lo miraran enojados mientras se alejaban de ambos

—Que grosero— escucho decir a uno —Menos mal que no será un futuro Héroe con esa actitud no tendrá éxito con los medios

" _Como si me interesara ser Heroe por la fama_ " pensó Naruto dándose cuenta que era la misma mujer que lo había interceptado a el —¿Estas bien Momo-chan?— pregunto Naruto mirándolo de arriba a bajo la cual se veía igual de linda como siempre, pero rápidamente recordó la conversación que habían tenido días atrás

 _¿Amigos?_

 _No lo se_

—Perdon, no quise imponerme mucho menos molestarte así pero cuando los vi molestando a mi… amiga— susurro lo último dudativo apartando su mirada de ella — reaccione sin pensar, disculpa Yaoyorozu -san— dijo este rápidamente mientras se alejaba de ella sin esperar respuesta de la chica, ya que sabía que no le gustaría las palabras de la chica " _No te preocupes Momo-chan, encontrare una manera de disculparme creedme_ " pensó el sin escuchar el llamado de la chica

—¡Naruto!— lo llamo ella viéndolo alejarse tristemente, sabía que había sido muy ruda con el chico y durante estos dos días no había podido más que pensar en el rubio de ojos azules y sonrisa cálida, en como había destruido esa sonrisa con sus palabras, tenía que disculparse con el sabía que fue muy ruda más de lo que debía, sabía que sus palabras lo habían herido profundamente, pero es que cuando lo vio tirado en el sofá de su apartamento inconsciente y cubierto de vendas sintió su mundo romperse en millones de trozos al igual que su corazón cuando se enteró de que no estarían juntos en U.A., no lo había admitido hasta ese día, pero los 10 meses que había pasado con el rubio, en su compañía con sus bromas, estudiando y entre risas habían sido los 10 meses más felices y alegres que había tenido

No quería admitirlo pero se estaba enamorando del chico de Ojos azules, su mente se negaba rotundamente pero su corazón sabía que era verdad, y ese día había salido a relucir ese temor esas dudad de no saber como sentirse alrededor del rubio y había ganado su timidez y orgullo por eso había dicho tales palabras hirientes al rubio

Que había echo ella

Solo esperaba que el rubio pudiera perdonarla

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La mañana del día del miércoles o hoy había sido más entretenida que la del primer día, dejando afuera lo de ayer, que fue la excursión la cual había terminado con él a quedarse a ver con el doctor el fin de semana, el día había comenzado igual que todos con una lectura de Minami-sensei pero este anuncio que la clase debía elegir a un presidente y una vicepresidente para el consejo estudiantil, como era de esperar todos en la clase se anunciaron para el puesto menos el, ya que no le interesaba para nada más aun cuando tenía planeado dejar el departamento de estudio generales, así que con 19 candidatos la clase tuvo que ir a elecciones ganando Hitoshi Shinso con 6 votos mientras Akane quedo como vicepresidenta con 3 votos, mientras Michael no había sacado ni uno

— ¡Por aquí chicos!— llamo la alegro voz de Ochako sacándolo de sus recuerdos mientras caminaban por la cafetería luego de haber comprado sus respectivos almuerzos y en busca de una mesa donde comer pero el lugar estaba abarrotado de personas —Le apartamos lugares— les dijo con una sonrisa al verlos acercarse

—Gracias Ochako-chan eres la mejor—dijo Naruto con una sonrisa agradecido por lo considerada de la chica —Por eso es que eres mi chica preferida— le dijo el mientras tomaba asiento dándole una palmitas en la cabeza como si fuera una niña

—Hey— dijo ella quitándose la mano del rubio de encima sonrojada por las palabras del rubio sin saber muy bien cómo responderle

—es broma Ochako-chan solo bromeaba— le respondió el sonriente habiéndole gastado una broma a su amiga

—Ramen-chan es un pervertido al igual que radio-chan— comento Akane mientras negaba con la cabeza decepcionada

—Hey yo no soy pervertido— respondio Michael rápidamente saliendo en su defensa ya que nadie más lo haría

—Lo dice el chico con una almohada de cuerpo completo con la imagen de Mt. Lady— revelo Akane causando un sonrojo inmenso en la cara del chico, mientras Iida ajustaba sus lentes en un intento de ocultar su sonrojo, Ochako solo miro al chico boquiabierta mientras Naruto se agarraba los costados intentando controlar su risa

—Tenías que contarles sobre mi almohada— susurro Michael completamente apenado al saber que su secreto fue revelado al público

—Te lo advertí radio-chan— dijo Akane con una sonrisa picarona —Te dije que no votaras por mi

—¿Cómo supiste que fui yo?—pregunto su hemano

—Vamos Michael, no hay que ser adivino para saberlo, saque tres votos el mío—se señaló —el de ramen-chan— Naruto miro al otro lado silbando —Y el tuyo—termino de decir ella

— ¿Ustedes también eligieron el presidente de su clase?— Pregunto Iida mirando a los recién llegados con interés luego de haber calamdo su sonrojo ante la revelación de Akane

—Si— dijo Naruto —Akane gano la vicepresidencia— dijo señalando a la chica de coletas con una mano mientras hacia el símbolo de victoria con la otra

—Felicidades Akane-san— dijo Ochako y Iida —¿Y tu Naruto-san no participaste?

—Naa— dijo el rubio mientras comenzaba a comer —No tengo madera para ser presidente de la clase, además tengo pensado ir con ustedes así que sería imprudente si saliera elegido

—Cierto— dijo Ochako asintiendo — ¿Adivinen quién es la presidenta de la clase 1-A?— dijo Momo con una enorme sonrisa sin contener el secreto mirando a Naruto emocionada

—Felicidades Ochako-chan— felicito el rubio sonriente al ver que su amiga había sido elegida mientras Akane y Michael hacían lo mismo mientras Iida dejaba caer su mirada deprimido

—Aunque solo por suerte— dijo ella haciendo el símbolo de la victoria con su mano —El arroz esta delicioso— agrego mientras probaba otro bocado de su almuerzo que ciertamente estaba delicioso

—¿Cómo así?— pregunto Michael sin entender, el puesto de presidente no lo definía la suerte

—Pensar que la sagrada posición de presidente de una clase se decidiera por un juego de papel piedra o tijera— murmuro Iida

—je je je— dijo Ochako rascándose la cabeza avergonzada—Yaoyorozu-san y yo quedamos empatadas en primer lugar con 2 votos— conto momo —así que para no alargar más las votaciones propuse resolver quien sería presidente mediante un mejor de tres en piedra papel o tijera

" _Momo_ " pensó Naruto sorprendido que la chica estuvo a punto de ser elegida como presidente de la clase

—Así que se puede decir que soy presidenta por suerte,— dijo Ochako un poco apenada —aunque no sé si estoy lista para ser presidenta de una clase si soy sincera— bajo su mirada, nunca había ocupado un puesto así, por lo que le sería algo difícil adaptarse

—Tonterías Uraraka-san— intervino Iida mirando a su compañera —Tu personalidad alegre y tu positivismo son características dignas de un líder por eso vote por ti— confeso el chico

— ¿Pero tu habías dicho que querías ser presidente de la clase Iida-san?— pregunto Ochako con cara curiosa —Tienes lentes y de todo eso— dijo ella sin pensar en sus palabras como siempre, Ochako era una chica sincera y alegre y eso le encantaba de la chica al rubio

—Si Iida-san tienes lentes y esas cosas como Akane, ustedes fueron hechos para esos cargos— dijo Naruto siguiendo las palabras de Ochako señalando a Akane que lo miro con furia ya que habia caído en los estereotipos no todos los que usaban lentes significaba que eran inteligentes

—Ambición e Idoneidad son cosas diferentes — dijo Ida cerrando sus ojos para darle seriedad a sus palabras —Humildemente tome la decisión que creí que era la más correcta— termino de decir el mientras se ajustaba los lentes

—¿Humildemente?— dijeron Ochako y Naruto al mismo tiempo mirándose uno al otro —La forma en que hablas Ida-san, ¿Acaso eres un niño rico?— dijeron ambos al unísono sin ninguna clase de tacto ante sus palabras

— ¿Niño rico?— se dijeron Akane y Michael mirándose confundido ante las palabras de los otros dos

—No me gustas que las personas sepan, por eso intento ocultarlo incluso cambio la forma en que hablo— murmuro el mientras Naruto y Ochako lo miraban expectante —pero sí, mi familia es una familia de Héroes renombrados y soy el segundo Hijo de la Familia Ida de Heroes—

—Cool— dijeron Naruto y Momo satisfecho con la respuesta

— ¿Han oído Hablar del turbo Heroe: Ingenium?—le pregunto Ida a ambos

—Si— respondió Naruto que había continuado con el Hobby de Izuku de averiguar de Quirky de los Héroes actuales —Lo último que escuche de el es que tenía 65 ayudantes en sus oficinas en Tokio

—wow que informado— dijeron todos en la mesa mirando al rubio que no esperan que el chico conociera esa información

—Pues él es mi hermano mayor— dijo Iida sonriente orgulloso de sus palabras —Él es un líder nato con su inquebrantable apegamiento a las reglas y las regulaciones, un verdadero héroe querido por muchos— dijo el sonriente recordando con cariño a su hermano y sus logros —es la admiración a mi hermano lo que me inspiro a ser un Heroe como el

—Wow— dijo Ochako ante las palabras del chico conociendo su razón de querer ser Heroe —Nunca antes te había visto sonreír Iida-san

—Tonterías, sonrió de vez en cuando

"es como yo" pensó Naruto detallando al chico de lentes viendo desde uan nueva perspectiva " _Yo tengo a All Might, mientras él tiene a Ingenium_ " pero antes de que pudieran seguir con la conversación y en su diatriba el sonido de una alarma sonó por todo el edificio llamando la atención de todos los presentes en la cafetería

— ¿La alarma?— dijo Naruto hacia todo lados notando la confusión en los demás estudiantes como en la de sus amigos

"Nivel de 3 de seguridad ha sido violado" dijo una voz automatizada por los parlantes que habían distribuidos por todo el edificio "Repito El Nivel de 3 de seguridad ha sido violentado Todos los estudiantes por favor evacuen el edificio de manera ordenada" dijo la voz y como si no hubiera dicho nada todos en la cafetería comenzaron a salir corriendo del lugar dejando todo lo que habían estado haciendo como una jauría de animales en estampida

— ¡¿Qué es nivel 3 de seguridad?!— pregunto Iida alarmado sin saber que era pero de seguro era algo importante

—Ni idea Iida-San— dijo Naruto —Pero pienso averiguar— dijo el levantándose de su asiento deteniendo a uno de los estudiantes que pasaba cerca de ellos —Hey tu ¿Qué carajo significa nivel de seguridad 3?—le pregunto al chico que parecía alarmado

—Significa que alguien se infiltro en el edificio alguien sin permiso traspaso la barrera— dijo el chico asustado —Nunca antes había pasado en los 3 años que llevo aquí así que apúrense y salgan del edificio

" _Alguien sin permiso se infiltro_ " pensó Naruto mirando a su grupo de amigos " _Un villano tal vez_ " se dijo cerrando los ojos sintiendo la sensación de uno para todos en el fondo de su mente lista para ser usada si era necesaria

—Vamos Naruto-san— dijo la voz preocupada de Ochako causando que abriera lo ojos tomándolo de la mano mientras lo guía con el resto de sus amigos que ya habían comenzado a correr en dirección de la salida —Tenemos que irnos

….

—Ouch— dijo uno

—Dejen de empujar— dijo otro

—¡me caigo!— dijeron varios, ya que la salida de la cafetería había colapsado en su totalidad con el rio de personas que intentaban salir apresuras del lugar empujándose unas a otras como animales sin orden y sin control, el pánico los dominaba

—No te sueltes Ochako-chan— dijo Naruto tomando a la chica atrayéndola hacia el hacia su pecho para que no la fueran a tumbar con tanto empujones —No te sueltes— le volvió a repetir mientras hacía fuerza contra varios chicos que intentaban abrirse paso a la fuerza

—Que rápida respuesta ante el peligro, no esperaba menos de esta gran institución— dijo Iida mientras era empujado por el mar de gente — Talvez demasiado rápida… todos están en pánico— susurro el " _Quien podría haberse infiltrado_ " pensó el mientras era llevado más lejos de la salida hacia la ventana antes de impactar en ella como un mosquito notando algo peculiar en la puerta de entrada del edificio

"! La prensa!" se dijo el dándose cuenta de quien se trataba, quien había causado todo este alboroto

En la entrada del edificio de U.A. se encontraba su maestro Aizawa-sensei y su profesor de inglés Present Mic lidiando con un grupo bastante considerable de reporteros y camarógrafos que los molestaban con cientos de preguntas "Es solo la prensa" se volvió a repetir Iida más calmado sabiendo que no se trataba de un villano ni nada por el estilo

—¡No Hay peligro solo es la prensa!— grito Iida intento calmar a los estudiantes pero el ruido que estos causaban no dejan que su mensaje se escuchara —¡Todos calma..!— pero no pudo terminar ya que fue pegado de nuevo contra el cristal

"¿ _Dónde están los profesores_?" pensó el notando que no había nadie dirigiendo la evacuación _"¿Acaso todos están lidiando con la presa?"_ pensó Iida notando a varios de sus compañero de clases siendo empujados como muñecos "parece _que nadie conoce la causa de la alarma"_ vio a su alrededor los rostros de miedo y pánico " _a todos los domina el pánico"_ se dijo él mientras se le ocurría un plan

—¡Uraraka-san!— grito el notando a la chica de pelo castaño que era protegida por Naruto que la tenía en un abrazo impidiendo que fueran empujados como el resto con todas sus fuerzas se acercó a la chica empujando a varias chicos en el camino —¡Hazme flotar!— le pidió a ella mientras extendía su mano hacia ella, la chica escuchándolo también extendió la suya con ayuda de Naruto pero al costo del equilibrio de ambos, con un toque de su mano Iida comenzó a elevarse del suelo mientras Naruto y Uraraka comenzaba a caer en dirección de este

—No— dijo la chica ya que perdió el equilibrio

—Te tengo— susurro Naruto que la tomo en un fuerte abrazo mientras caía, este logro girarse en el aire para recibir el impacto del piso amortiguando el golpe de la chica con su cuerpo

—¿Estas bien?— pregunto Naruto

—Si, gracias Naruto-kun— dijo la chica agradecida pero rápidamente se sonrojo al notar la posición en que estaban ambos, ella encima de el con sus cuerpos tocándose y con sus rostros muy cerca uno del otro un solo empujoncito y ambos se darían un beso sin querer, pero antes de que ella pudiera comentar sobre su posición la voz de Iida se escuchó por todo el lugar

—¡TODOS POR FAVOR CALMENSE TODO ESTA BIEN!— grito Iida al rio de gente que se detuvo al escuchar la voz del chico más aun al ver su demostración la cual lo había dejando encima del letrero de salida —¡NO HAY RAZON PARA ENTRAR EN PANICO, ES SOLO LA PRENSA!— volvió a gritar aclarando la situación y calmando a varios estudiantes que observaron el ventanal viendo que ciertamente era la prensa —¡ESTA ES U.A. COMPORTENCE A LA ESTATURA DE ESTA GRAN INSTITUCION! Y EVACUEN DE FORMA CALMADA Y ORDENA COMO INDICAN LAS NORMAS DE EVACUACION

Y así como la estampida había comenzado había terminado gracias a las palabras de Iida

Pero Naruto y Ochako no habían escuchado una sola palabra de lo que había dicho su amigo, ya que ambos se habían dado cuenta de su posición totalmente sonrojados y totalmente perdidos en la mirada del otro

Mientras una chica de pelo negro los observaba de lejos

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luego del fiasco con la prensa las clases habían retornado a la normalidad, la policía llego al campus de U.A. volviendo instaurar orden aún mejor logro sacar a la prensa del campus en su totalidad con la amenaza de lo que estaban haciendo era ilegal y que podía acarrear sanciones e incluso cárcel, y así como habían ingresado al campus habían sido sacados.

Cuando las clases se reanudaron al ver que todo estaba en orden y luego de recuperarse de la escena con Naruto la cual todavía causaba que se sonrojara al recordar lo cerca que estuvieron de besarse, no es que se opusiera o nada por el estilo el chico era lindo pero sobre todo tenia buen corazón el cual ya se lo había demostrado al salvarla en la prueba y ahora en la cafetería cuando evito que se golpeara y la había protegido de los empujones algo que estaba agradecida pero apenas y se conocían así que sería demasiado pronto para sus ideales de romance, gracias a la intervención de Iida la situación se solución y nadie se había dado cuenta del estado avergonzado de ambos como agradecimiento ella decidió darle el puesto de Presidente Iida con el apoyo unánime de la clase luego de su acto de liderazgo en el almuerzo, sentía que el chico sería más ideal para el puesto de presidente que ella que no había hecho nada para ayudar a controlar la situación como el, realmente su amigo tenia madera de líder aunque este no lo admitiera

Con el orden instalado en todo U.A. Aizawa-sensei decidio continuar con sus horarios de clases para alegría de los chico de 1-A del departamento de Heroes ya que esa tarde tenían entrenamiento básico de heroísmo, y para alegría de ella la lección de ese día era sobre operaciones de rescate una lección en el que ella estaba confiada que resaltaría gracias que su quirk era útil en estas oportunidades más que en la clase anterior sobre donde All Might los había puesto en grupo de Heores y Villanes tocándole con Tsu perdiendo rotundamente contra Iida Y Bakugo en la prueba ya que este era muy fuerte e ingenioso con su quirk derrotándolas a ambas sin ayuda de Iida

— Yaoyorozu-san— llamo ella mientras se acercaba a la chica de pelo negro, aprovechando este momento de silencio ya que Aizawa estaba discutiendo algo con trece sobre la lección, todos los chicos 1-A estaban en sus trajes de Héroes en la entrada de la U.S.J. al igual que ella, había querido hablar con Momo durante el viaje en bus pero la oportunidad nunca se presente ya que termino charlando con Tsu y Mina discutiendo sobre sus Quirk y cómo podrían usarlos en diferentes tipos de calamidades

—Uraraka-san ¿En qué puedo Ayudarte?— le pregunto la chica de pelo negro reconociéndola al escuchar que esta la llamaba mientras se acercaba

—Solo quería disculparme contigo por lo de esta mañana y lo después del almuerzo— dijo ella haciendo una pequeña reverencia a la chica que como siempre tenía un mirada calmada algo perdida dándole ese aire frio y distante

—No hay nada que disculpar Uraraka-san— le respondió Momo

—Claro que si— aseguro la chica apretando su puño colocándolo delante de su pecho —Te engañe en aceptar que decidiéramos el puesto de presidenta en un juego de azar como lo es el piedra papel y tijera sola para dárselo a Iida-san luego del almuerzo sin considerarte siendo tú la vicepresidenta —admitió Ochako bajando la mirada —Pero es que luego de lo que hizo Iida-san para controlar la situación, como se arriesgó para calmarnos supe que él era el indicado para el puesto y no yo

Momo sonrió levemente colocando su mano en el hombro de ella —como dije no hay nada que disculpar Uraraka-san yo también estuve en la cafetería cuando ocurrió la estampida, también vi como Iida-san ayudo a controlar la situación por ende comprendo tus palabras, así que creo que tomaste la decisión correctas— agrego momo calmando las dudas de la pelo castaño

—Gracias Yaoyorozu-san, gracias por entender— dijo Ochako sonriente pero antes de que pudiera termina la conversación la chica de pelo negro le pregunto

—No sabía que conocías a Naruto-kun— pregunto Momo mirándola curiosa

—Naruto-kun— repitió ella recordando al chico rubio y a la escena de ahora, tomando un tinte tojo sus mejillas —Si, lo conocí durante el examen de entrada me salvo de un robot durante la prueba práctica— reconoció Uraraka sonriente recordando como el chico salto al aire destruyendo el inmenso robot de un solo golpe con su Quirk —Tienen un poder increíble pero lastimosamente no aprobó el examen escrito pero se merece estar con nosotros en 1-A, pero al parecer tiene un trato con los profesores si logra impresionarlos lo reasignaran al departamento de héroes— explico Ochako a la chica de pelo negro que coloco su mano en la barbilla

—Ya veo— dijo ella comprendiendo mas de lo sucedió al rubio, aprendió más de él y el por qué estaba en el departamento de estudios generales por parte de la chica que por parte de él, ya que por culpa de ella no lo había dejado explicarse causando que se arrepintiera más de lo que le había dicho

—¿también lo conoces Yaoyorozu-san?— pregunto Uraraka pero la voz de Aizawa-sensei llamo la atención de todos que

—¡Júntense y no se muevan!— grito Aizawa —¡Trece protege a los estudiantes!— ordeno su maestro sonando alarmado y mucho más serio de lo que solía ser su maestro

—¿Qué es eso?—dijo kirishima por parte de los estudiantes señalando a un grupo de sombras extrañas que aparecían cerca de la fuente, a través de lo que parecía un portal —Mas robots de batalla como en el examen— pregunto el, Urakaka y momo se habían acercado al frente observando lo que veía el chico de pelo rojo

— ¡No se muevan!— ordeno aizawa —esos…

… son villanos

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Si la mañana había sido moderadamente entretenida y el almuerzo todo una odisea la tarde para Naruto había sido todo lo opuesto, mientras los chicos de la clase 1-A estaban entretenidos con sus clases de heroísmo básico él estaba encerrado en su salón escuchando a su maestro de inglés hacerlo repetir la misma frases cientos de veces en pocas palabras

El Aburrimiento lo estaba matando

" _Que decepción_ " pensó naruto dejando caer de cabeza en su escritorio intentando no quedarse dormido " _Y yo con esperanzas de que sucediera algo entretenido luego de lo sucedido en el almuerzo_ " pero cuando pensaba en el almuerzo no podía dejar de pensar en la chica de cabellos castaños, en como estuvo a centímetros de darle un beso, su primer beso " _je je je_ " pensó el mientras un hilito de sangre se escaba de su Nariz la cual no podía olvidar el olor agradable del perfume de la chica o lo suave que se sentía su cuerpo o lo linda que esta se veía cuando se sonrojaba, tal vez no fuera un pervertido como lo había acusado de ser Akane, pero todavía era un joven adolecente con sus hormonas a millón y con una buena apreciación de la figura femenina, era normal que tanto contacto con la chica de pelo castaño hubiera mando su libido al cielo

—Muy bien clases repitan después de mi— volvió a decir la voz de su profesora una señora mayor de pelo color naranja y ojos dorados — _No good deed goes unpunished_ — dijo ella en ingles leyendo la frase en ingles

— _No good deed goes unpunished_ — repitió Naruto intentando no sonar tan cavernícola con la lengua extranjera, sintió su teléfono vibrar en su pantalón, con sumo cuidado que su profesora no estuviera viéndolos saco el pequeño aparato electrónico observando en la pantalla que se trataba de un mensaje nuevo pero lo que más le sorprendió fue quien era el que se lo había enviado

MOMO

Era el remitente del mensaje, alegre de que la chica le escribiría de nuevo abrió el mensaje pero tan rápido como llego la alegría esta fue drenada de su rostro cuando leyó el contenido del mensaje este solo tenía una frase, "Ayuda zona de montaña" decía en el mensaje seguida de unas coordenadas, las cuales si adivinaba eran su posición sintiendo terror apoderarse sabiendo que algo malo había pasado con la chica de pelo negro, con su amiga

—¡Kiyoshima-sensei!— grito el levantándose de su asiento llamando la atención de toda la clase por su tono urgente más aun el de la profesora que se detuvo en plena oración a mirarlo —¡Necesito ir al baño!— dijo este con tono urgente

—Ahora no uzumaki-san pero esto en plena explicación, tal vez mas tarde— dijo ella un poco molesta al haber sido interrumpida

—¡Maldición!— dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a todos ante su vocabulario —¡lo siento Kiyoshima-sensei pero esto no puede esperar!— dijo el saliendo del salón sin importarle un bledo las consecuencias su amiga necesita su ayuda urgentemente y necesitaba hacer algo, salió corriendo por los pasillos ignorando el llamado de atención de su profesora de ingles

" _Donde estas_ " dijo el rubio corriendo por los pasillos en dirección del salón de profesores en busca de Yagi, si alguien podía ayudarlo era el, sin tocar ni llamar abrió la sala de profesores solo para ver la ausencia de Yagi ya que en esta solo se encontraba un par de profesores ya que la mayoría estaban en clases

—¿Hey que sucede?— dijo uno de los profesores molesto ante la interrupción grosera del chico —Esa no es forma de entrar a la sala de pro..— intento regañarlo pero este se fue sin decir nada

" _La sala donde hablamos ayer_ " pensó el recordando el lugar donde se había reunido con Yagi saliendo de nuevo corriendo por los pasillos en dirección de la oficina donde habían hablado, en poco segundos llego al lugar y sin tocas ni esperar a ser invitado abrió la puerta de la oficina, en esta estaba All Might tomando una taza de té mientras hablaba con un extraño ¿Animal? No sabía como llamar a esa cosa pero eso no era importante

—¡Yagi-sensei!— grito NAruto alarmando a Yagi y al extraño en la oficina

—Naruto mi muchacho— dijo Yagi levantándose de inmediato reconociendo el tono de voz del rubio habiéndolo escuchado un millón de veces —¿Qué sucede?

—Momo-chan necesita ayuda— dijo el chico mientras le mostraba el mensaje al Heroe que lo leyó reconociendo las coordenadas escritas en esta

—Dime muchacho quien es esta momo-chan— pregunto All might

—Es mi amiga, está en el departamento de Héroes en la clase 1-A— explico naruto

De pronto la forma demacrada de All Might se convirtió en su forma musculosa —Con razón Aizawa no me responde las llamadas mucho menos mis mensaje— dirigió su mirada al extraño animal —Director con su permiso algo sucede con los chicos en la U.S.J.— dijo All Might al animalito al cual llamo director

—Entendido Toshinori-san— el animal se levantó del sofá limpiando su traje —Comenzare a reunir todos los héroes disponibles en U.A. para ir a apoyarte en la U.S.J. ya que necesitaras todo la ayuda luego de que agotaras tus tres horas diarias

—Gracias director— dijo All Might —Y gracias a ti también joven Naruto por informarme de esto, espera aquí mientras resuelvo esto— le dijo el a Naruto el cual lo detuvo antes de que partiera con su mano mirándolo fuertemente

—¡Con un demonio me quedare aquí!— dijo el rubio mientras pequeñas chispas comenzaba a salir de su cuerpo mientras una llama rugía en su ojos All Might lo reconocido de inmediato era el poder de uno para todos que gritaba junto al rubio—¡Momo es mi amiga!— dijo el —¡y ella necesita mí ayuda! Tú me diste este poder para ayudar a los demás, no para quedarme a un lado y ver como las cosas malas suceden sin hacer nada!— el rubio apretó su puño —¡Así que reusó quedarme aquí a esperar cuando puedo estar contigo ayudándote!

" _El chico de verdad tiene el corazón de un héroe de verdad_ " pensó Yagi sabiendo que sería imposible convencer al rubio de que se quedara

—Muy bien muchacho, como tú digas— dijo All Might mientras colocaba una rodilla en tierra —Súbete a mi espalda y agárrate fuerte, estamos perdiendo tiempo

—Toshinori ¿crees que es lo correcto?— dijo el animal mirando al estudiante rubio subiéndose a la espalda del Héroe numero 1

—No se director— respondió el —Pero es lo que me dice mi corazón que haga

Sin más ambos partieron en dirección de la U.S.J dejando una nube de tierra a su paso ante la gran velocidad que iban

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

—Trece-sensei— murmuro Ochako observando el estado en el que estaba su maestro acercándose a él rogando que no hubiera pasado lo peor

—Todavía respira— dijo Shoji notando la leve respiración del héroe de rescate

" _Esto se ve mal_ " pensó Ochako " _pero confiamos en ti Iida-san, sé que traerás ayuda_ " dijo ella mirando hacia a la salida donde el presidente había salido en busca de ayuda gracias al sacrificio de trece y la ayuda de todos los presentes que compraron tiempo suficiente para que el chico pudiera salir

—Aizawa-Sensei—susurro Mina mientras colocaba ambas manos delante de su boca ahogando un grito, a la lejanía, cerca de la fuente estaba su maestro el cual había sido capturado por los villanos siendo totalmente superado por la cantidad de villanos además de uno que era muy grande y negro este le daba muy malas vibras a todo —¡Oh no!— dijo mina aterraba observando como al hombre le daban una paliza impactando su cara una y otra ve en contra del suelo dejando un pequeño charco de sangre en el

" _No por favor no a Aizawa_ " pensó Uraraka asustaba temiendo por la vida de su profesor pero antes de que los villanos pudieran terminar con la vida de este una enorme explosión en la entrada del recinto capto la atención de todos incluida la de los villanos que detuvieron su administración de castigo en su maestro para ver que había generado tal ruido

El rostro de todos se ilumino cuando reconocieron la figura de la persona que ingresaba al recinto quedando justo al comienzo de las escaleras

Era All Might en toda su gloria y por el rostro que traía sabía lo que estaba sucediendo y está listo para acabar con los villanos, pero lo que más sorprendió a Ochako era la figura que lo acompañaba no era ninguno de los otros héroes profesionales o incluso un ayudante, no, era Naruto el que estaba alado del hombre pero esto no presentaba la misma sonrisa de siempre no su rostro era totalmente serio dándole un aspecto amenazador mientras pequeñas chismas salían de su cuerpo

— ¡Es All Might!— dijeron todos al unísono reconociendo al hombre —Estamos salvados

"¿ _que hace naruto-kun con All Might?_ " pensó Ochako alegre de ver al héroe numero 1 pero confundida con la presencia del otro rubio

— ¿Crees que puedas solo?— pregunto Naruto a All Might el cual analizaba la situación fijándose en el herido Aizawa y trece —¿Necesitaras mi ayuda?

—Vamos chico soy el héroe numero 1 no el invalido número 1— respondió All Might —ve en busca de tu amiga yo me encargo de el— dijo fijándose en el extraño hombre que encima de Aizawa —Bien— dijo corriendo en dirección del grupo de estudiantes que estaba mirándolos para obtener información

—¡NO TEMAIS MAS MIS ESTUDIANTES!— grito All Might mientras se quitaba la corbata —¡PUES ESTOY AQUÍ!— grito mientras salía volando a acabar con los villanos

— ¡Ochako-chan!— dijo Naruto reconociendo a la chica en su uniforme el cual se veía bien pero no era momento para pensar en eso —¿Te encuentras bien?— pregunto el mirando a la chica de arriba abajo en busca de cualquier clase de Herida

—¿Naruto-kun que haces aquí?— pregunto ella mirándolo preocupada —Esto lugar no es seguro debes regresar a U.A.— le dijo ello

—Eso ya lo sé Ochako-chan te explico otro día— dijo el mirándolo —Por lo que veo no estas lastimada que hay del resto se encuentras bien— le pregunto de nuevo

—Si— respondió Mina por Ochako mirando al rubio —¿Pero quién eres tu?— pregunto la chica

—Naruto Uzumaki del 1-C departamento de estudios generales y necesito saber si saben dónde se encuentra Momo Yaoyorozu— pidió el mirando a la chica de pelo rosado

—No— dijo Ochako recordando la conversación con Yaoyorozu-san la cual le había preguntado si conocía a Naruto —fuimos separados al comienzo no sabemos dónde están el resto

—Mierda— murmuro naruto pero recordó que en el mensaje la chica le había dado una indicación — ¿la zona de montaña dónde queda?¿Saben dónde esta?— todos negaron con la cabeza ya que nunca les dieron dirección alguna pero la herida voz de trece llamo la atencion de todos

—Por haya— logro decir el héroe levantando su brazo señalando la dirección

—¡Gracias!— dijo Naruto al herido hombre mientras salía corriendo en la dirección indicada por trece dejando atrás a un grupo de jóvenes confundidos que hacia un chico del departamento de estudios generales con All Might

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En la zona de montañas el grupo conformado Kyoka Jiro, Denki Kaminari y Momo Yaoyorozu tenían una batalla colina abajo

—Mierda quien es este tipo— dijo Jiro mientras esquivaba otro ataque del hombre tomando cobertura detrás de un par de rocas, mientras Momo se encontraba respirando cansadamente habiendo agotado mucha de su energía creando diferentes tipo de armas para poder contener a este nuevo villano pero sin éxito alguno mientras protegían a Denki el cual se había desmayado luego de su último ataque el cual en vez de causar algún daño al enemigo lo había potenciado — ¿Yaoyorozu te encuentras bien?— pregunto Jiro observando que la chica estaba botando sangre por la nariz

—No te preocupes es solo que he usado mucho mi Quirk y estoy quedándome sin grasa para crear más objetos, no es nada grave— le explico a jiro que igual la miro preocupada

—Mierda, no sé qué hacer mis ataques solo lo detienen un momento pero ya me estoy quedando sin energías— dijo ella sintiendo el cansancio

Luego de ser separadas del grupo gracias al villano portal el grupo de tres había sido arrojados a la zona de montañas donde los esperan una emboscada de villanos eran decenas de ellos que sonreían y los miraban como presas fáciles con ayudas de sus Quirk los habían mantenidos a raya mientras se les ocurría un plan, eran villanos de tercera fáciles de lidiar hasta que momo logro crear una cobija aislante para cubrirse ellas dos mientras Kaminari dejaba libre su Quirk descargando su electricidad en todo el lugar dejando a los villanos fuera de juego realmente fue fácil en retrospectiva pero luego de recuperar un poco las energías un nuevo villano llego al lugar, esto no era igual que el resto, este era más espeluznante y aterrador, su cuerpo era azul de un tono fantasmal dentro de su cuerpo se podían ver siento de rayos moverse, no sabía si su cuerpo era físico o que pero lo que si sabían es que este tenía un Quirk parecido al de kaminari, este intento combatirlo con sus electricidad pero su ataque no hizo nada al hombre al contrario lo energizo más, gracias a la reacción rápida de Yaoyorozu esta recupero a kaminari antes de que el villano pudiera lastimarlo esta reconoció que este era el causante de las interferencias en el área pero con su concentración en la pelea había descuidado su tarea con ello momo había escrito por teléfono pidiendo ayuda antes de que este fuera destruido por el villano

—Vamos mis pequeños ratoncillos salgan de su escondite— dijo la voz del villano — ¿Ya se aburrieron de jugar?— dijo el riéndose de forma macabra aterrándola a ambas

—que hacemos Yaoyorozu-san— dijo Jiro —Su cuerpo no es físico, mi Quirk ya lo hubiera dejado inconsciente pero cada vez que lo uso solo logro desestabilizar su estructura eléctrica— dijo ella, el hombre o villano estaba compuesto de electricidad este podía atacar con esta moverse muy rápido, él sabía que ellos no eran reto para el por eso había estado jugando con ellas y con deki fuera del juego la posibilidad de salir ilesas de esta eran cada vez menos

—No se me ocurre nada— revelo Momo —ya estamos casi sin energías y nuestro Quirks parecen no tener efecto en el— dijo ella antes de sentir una presencia detrás de ambas

—Aquí están ratoncitas— dijo el villano preparándose a liberar un ataque sobre ellas, las cuales no tenían forma de contrarrestar —Se acabó el juego— dijo el sonriendo macabramente sabiendo que su ataque los materia de inmediato

—No tan rápido— dijo una voz detrás del hombre que giro su cuerpo a la nueva presencia preparándose para atacarlo pero una corriente inmensa de aire lo asalto

—SMASH— dijo la voz al mismo tiempo que la fuerte corriente de aire se llevaba el villano el cual se esparció en diferentes corriente eléctricas que se enterraron en la tierra del suelo

— ¿Estas bien momo?— dijo la voz de Naruto al ver a las chicas las cuales se levantaron para verlo pero este se detuvo en su lugar congelándose en su sitio al mismo tiempo su cara se ponía roja como un tomate mientras un pequeño hilo de sangre salía de su nariz —Momo— susurro el con sus ojos pegado en la chica

— ¡Yaoyorozu-san!— dijo la voz de Jiro alarmada al darse cuenta por que el chico se había congelado en su lugar saliendo corriendo colocándose delante de la chica de pelo negro

—Oh cierto— dijo momo mirando hacia abajo hacia sus pecho el cuales estaba completamente desnudo exponiendo sus senos al rubio, se le había olvidado crear nuevas ropas luego de romper las anteriores para crear la manta no conductora

—Pervertido no mires— dijo Jiro causando que el rubio reaccionaria para darle la espalda a ambas mientras se quitaba su chaqueta del uniforme rápidamente —Perdon Momo-chan no fue mi intención ver…pero nos sabía que estabas sin camisa, toma ponte mi chaquete— dijo el mientras se acercaba a ambas de espalda ofreciendo su chaqueta la cual Jiro tomo y se la paso a momo para que se la pusiera

—Gracias Naruto-kun— dijo ella terminándose de colocar la chaqueta del rubio, como ese día 10 meses atrás se sintió más segura —Ya puedes voltearte

—Mucho mejor— dijo el rubio más relajado —¿Se encentran bien?¿no le hizo daño ese tipo o sí?— paso a preguntar Naruto preocupándose por el estado notando el hilo de sangre en el rosto de Momo hace como el cansancio presente en las chicas, además de un chico de pelo rubio que estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

—Sí, solo un poco cansadas— dijo Momo acercándose a su amigo —¿recibiste mi mensaje?

—Si— dijo el —Vine tan rápido como pude

—Que tierno— dijo la voz del villano causando que todos entraran en alarta

—Pero que mierda pensé que lo había acabado— dijo Naruto mirando para todos lados, en busca del enemigo

—Como si fuera tan fácil acabar conmigo chico— dijo de nuevo la voz la cual no poseía cuerpo —por tu pequeño truco de hace rato pagaras— dijo el riéndose para de repente aparecer detrás del rubio, el villano se regenero delante de sus ojos mientras rayos y electricidad salían del suelo formando la figura del villano el cual se posó detrás del rubio tomándolo en sus brazos —¡100 Wats de descarga!— grito el al tiempo que liberaba su ataque

—¡ARGGGGG!— grito Naruto al sentir la descarga de electricidad surcar su cuerpo causándole inmenso dolor

—¡SI ASI ES!— dijo el villano complacido —¡GRITA! GRITA CON TODAS TUS FUERZAS JAJAJAAJ— dijo el riéndose mientras naruto solo sentía dolor en su cuerpo, sentía que esta era cocinado de adentro hacia fuero

—¡KAMINARI!— grito Momo de inmediato al escuchar los gritos de su amigo, la chica asintió mandando sus Jack de oídos a los parlante en sus piernas activando de inmediato su Quirk mandando ondas sonoras al villano

—¡ARG PERRA!— dijo el siendo interrumpido sintiendo su cuerpo desestabilizarse ante el sonido tuvo que colocar sus manos en su cabeza y cerrar ambos ojos ya que le costaba mantener su forma ante los ataques de la chica sin más tuvo que soltar a Naruto, momo aprovecho esto para crear una cuerda para recuperar al rubio, cuando logro tenerlo en su posesión lo arrastro lejos junto a ella mientras Jiro comenzaba a caminar detrás de ellos mientras mantenía su Quirk activo

—Pff estuvo cerca— dijo Jiro mientras se escondía detrás de una piedra lejos del villano el cual se recuperaba de su ataque

—Maldito me las pagara— dijo Naruto entre dientes todavía sintiendo dolor del ataque del villano —¿Pero cómo pudo recuperarse de mi ataque?— dijo el sorprendido era la primera vez que veía alguien resiste un smash

—Su cuerpo no es físico naruto-kun— dijo momo —está compuesto de electricidad en su totalidad, nada parece hacerle daño

—¡DONDE ESTAN MOCOSO JURO QUE LOS HARE SUFRIR HASTA QUE LE FRIA EL CEREBRO!— grito el al recuperar del ataque de jiro —¡NADIE LE HACE ESTO A ELECTRO Y SALE ILESO!— grito el revelando su nombre

" _No sé cómo hare para acabar con el mi Quirk me permite supe fuerza pero cada ataque me deja sin un dedo_ " pensó el levantando la mano para verla en esta se podía ver su dedo índice fracturado Momo y jiro se fijaron e esto también

—Naruto tu dedo— dijo momo preocupado viendo el daño en este

—No te preocupes es efecto secundario de mi Quirk que todavía no controlo— dijo Naruto — solo puedo usarlo 7 veces ahora ya que son los dedos que me queda— le comento sacandode la cuento sus pulgares ya que no podría usarlos o no podría dirigir loas ataques

—¡SALGAN MOCOSOS SALGAN A JUGAR!— dijo el villano lanzando un ataque contra una roca destruyéndola en pedazos buscandolos

—Necesitamos un plan y rápido— intervino Naruto sabiendo que no podrían esconderse por siempre " _Piensa rubio, piensa_ " se dijo intentando recordar todos los apuntes que había hecho sobre Quirk, las peleas que había visto en dvd y en los noticiero _"!Lo tengo!"_ dijo el recordándose de lo sucedido hace diez meses con el hombre de barro recordó como All might había vencido al hombre la primera vez conteniéndolo en una botella de soda para que no pudiera hacer nada lo obligo a esparcirse con un golpe para luego recolectarlo en la botella pero este hombre no era de líquido, no su cuerpo era electricidad

— ¿Qué puede contener la electricidad?— pregunto el de la nada

—Baterias—respondió momo de inmediato mientras jiro lo miro

— ¿Tienes un plan rubio?— le pregunto jiro a naruto esperanzada

— ¿Creo?— dijo el formando las ideas en su mente —Momo te acuerdas de hace 10 meses del hombre de barro— momo asintió, ya que ese día nunca se le olvidaría —All Might venció a ese villano esparciendo su cuerpo por todo el lugar para luego recogerlo en una botella, si podemos hacer lo mismo con este electro pero en vez de botella usamos baterías para almacenarlo— explico naruto

—Pero como logramos que se esparza, te puedo apostar que él no ingresara a una batería por voluntad propia — dijo Jiro viendo un detalle a su plan

—Tenemos que obligarlo— dijo momo —Tu ataque hizo que este se esparciera al suelo para evitar daños — dijo ella recordándose de la llegada del rubio

—Si— recordó jiro también —pero este se escapó usando el suelo así que podría hacer lo mismo de nuevo

—No si creamos una zona aislante— murmuro momo recordándose de su manta que estaba a unos metros lejos de ellos

— ¡Exacto!— dijo Naruto abriendo sus ojos —Creamos una zona no conductora, con un único conductor un tubo o lo que sea y este lo conectamos a una batería y yo lo ataco sin poder escaparse al suelo tendrá que usar el tubo ya que es el único conductor pero cuando lo haga será almacenado en la batería— narro Naruto el plan

—Aja genio y como hacemos para que se quede quieto en este lugar para poder lanzarle tu ataque

—Tu Quirk— dijo momo —cada vez que lo usas él se desestabiliza y no puede moverse ya que tus ondas sónicas los interrumpen— dijo señalando los parlantes que amplificaban su quirk

—solo tenemos que evitar que escape de la batería— agrego Naruto

—Sencillo, simplemente la cortocircuitamos— dijo momo —una batería que se cortocircuita descarga su energía en forma térmica al calentar el cable donde circula la corriente

NAruto sonrió de oreja a Oreja, sabiendo que el plan podría funcionar

—Momo te comprare tiempo par que prepares todo— dijo Naruto levantando la mano heridas —me quedan 3 ataques al tercer smash que escuchen prepárense para mi llegada ya que necesito guardar mi brazo para un ataque más fuerte para obligarlo a esparcirse— dijo el levantándose — deséenme suerte— dijo el saliendo corriendo hacia el villano

—Le falta un tornillo— dijo Jiro al ver que el chico se lanzaba a voluntad propia contra el villano

"Naruto-kun suerte" pensó ella mientras cerraba los ojos para comenzar a concentrarse a crear lo necesario para el plan

…..

— ¡Smash!— grito el fracturándose su dedo anular gastando su segundo ataque mientras electro esquivaba este desvaneciéndose para recuperarse enfrente de el

—Eso no sirve en mi chico—dijo el villano sonriente al ver que el rubio no podía hacer nada para lastimarlo —En cambio— dijo el lanzando uno de sus ataques en forma de una arco eléctrico el cual impacto directo en el pecho del rubio mandándolo a volar golpeando con fuerza una roca inmensa —Los míos si son efectivos ajajaja— dijo el riéndose viendo la cara de dolor de Naruto mientras comenzaba a mover de nuevo saliendo corriendo —Todavía tienes energía mocoso— dijo electro —Mejor para mí— dijo alegro saliendo detrás de Naruto

" _Solo me queda un golpe más_ " se dijo Naruto apenas habían pasado un par de minutos pero ya su cuerpo estaba el limite cada golpe de electrono no solo dolía el impacto sino que era como si un rayo se descargara a través de él dejando todo su cuerpo ardiendo y adolorido si podía describirlo se sentía como beber algo muy caliente mientras sentía todos tus miembros adormecidos , estaba seguro que si no era por la regeneración de la que había aprendido ya estuviera frito " _si solo pudiera regenerar fracturas en minutos_ " pensó el sabiendo que solo las cosas pequeñas se curaban rápido pero una fractura lo hacía en un día como había aprendido ayer cuando se fracturo el brazo usando uno para todos pero este no sano de inmediato, sino que esta mañana cuando se levantó noto que su brazo estaba regenerado por completo deduciendo que las heridas más graves tomaban más tiempo y tenía sentido

—Aquí estas— dijo electro descubriendo detrás de la roca donde había tomado refugio obligándolo a rodar evitando un arco eléctrico mucho más fuerte que los otros este se impactó en la rocas destruyéndola en microsegundos —Casi—

—Todavía veo que eres malo atinando batería-chan— dijo Naruto burlándose del villano —Necesitas ayuda ya sabes que mami te guie la mano para que no falles— dijo Naruto dibujando la mueca de una sonrisa entre tanto dolor

—¿Dime chico donde están tus amiguitas?— pregunto electro con risa perturbadora —Me asegurare de jugar muy bien con ellas, cuando termine quedaran electrizantes jajaajaj— dijo el de forma sádica lanzando varios rayos hacia él, Naruto esquivo como pudo los dos primeros pero fue impactado por el tercero

—¡ARGG!— dijo el en un grito sordo sintiendo el dolor mientras de su boca salía sangre, algo de seguro se había reventado dentro de el con ese último golpe

—Oh sangre, que divertido— dijo electro viendo como el chico tocia sangre mientras su respiración se hacía cada vez más difícil

" _Ya hasta me parezco a All Might_ " pensó el intentando reírse sabiendo que el héroe número uno solía soltar sangre por la boca cuando se emocionaba pero de pronto el suelo comenzó a temblar por todo el lugar

— ¿Qué es esto?— dijo electro sintiendo el temblor mientras un grito se escuchaba a lo lejos

"PLUS ULTRA" logro escuchar Naruto reconociendo la voz de Yagi desde lejos " _All Might_ " pensó el alegre por su maestro y de repente a la lejanía pudo observar como una figura salía dispara por el aire atravesando el casco de la U.S.J. abriendo un agujero masivo a su paso creando una onda expansiva en este

" _Yagi-sensei ya debió de terminar su pelea_ " pensó Naruto reconociendo que su maestro era el único con la fuera necesaria para hacer algo tan asombroso " _También debo apurarme y terminar con esto, Necesito ver a recovery girl con urgencia"_ pensó el

—Hey tu luces de navidad terminemos con esto ya me estoy aburriendo— dijo el llamando la atención de electro " _momo espero que estés preparada_ "

—¿A QUIEN LLAMAS LUCES DE NAVIDAD MOCOSO?— dijo el villano furioso —MI NOMBRE ES ELECTRO NO LO OLVIDES— grito enojado el villano saliendo tras de el, naruto salio corriendo en dirección de las chicas donde sabía que estaban solo para ver a la lejanía una espada tira en el suelo "bien pensado momo" pensó Naruto al ver lo que había creado la chica para ocultar su plan, pero debajo de esta estaba una enorme manta aislante la cual era de color marrón oscuro como el del suelo para camuflagearla

Paso corriendo la espada dejando una sonrisa y justo cuando electro estaba pasando por esta grito

—MOMO AHORA— dijo Naruto saltando mientras apuntaba su dedo meñique al suelo —Smash— grito el mientras salía disparado hacia arriaba gracias a la corriente de aire que lo elevaba al impactar contra el suelo

—Jiro-san— dijo Momo que estaba alejada del lugar, la llamada asintió conectando sus Jack a los parlantes en su botas activando su quirk

—PERO QUE DEMONIOS— dijo electro mientras deteniéndose en el lugar mientras se agarraba la cabeza intentando mantener la forma sintiendo el molesto ataque de nuevo

" _Caíste_ " pensó Naruto mientras comenzaba a a caer — ¡Espero que estés preparado para esto!— dijo Naruto estirando ambos brazos

" _No_ " pensó electro " _si me impacta estoy fuera_ " pensó el sabiendo que el chico tenía un buen golpe, rápidamente noto que el lugar donde estaba no lo dejaba esparcirse como solia hacer, no había conductor que lo llevara _"¿Qué?"_ dijo notando que el suelo era de plástico, de un color idéntico resto del suelo de tierra pero este era plástico no podía esparcirse en plástico este no le permitiría moverse no era conductor, pero en su desespero noto una espada enterrada en el suelo, " _idiotas_ " pensó el sonriente habiendo encontrado su ruta de escape

—¡Pensilvania Smash!— dijo Naruto mientras impactaba ambas palmas de la mano fracturando ambos brazos en el camino mientras un torrente de presión de aire inmenso se abría paso hacia electro " _te tenemos_ " pensaron todos notando la mirada fija del villano en la espada y justo antes de que el golpe lo impactara este se esparció hacia la espada pensado que esta tenia contanco con la tierra así podría escapar pero lo que no sabía es que esta estaba conecta a una batería que había creado momo

—Adiós— dijo la pelo negro mientras cortocircuitaba la batería con un inmenso cable luego de un par de chispas la batería dejos de moverse

—¿Lo tenemos?— dijo Jiro incrédulo de que había funcionado

—Creo que si— dijo ella dándole unas patadas a la batería esperando que de esta saliera el villano

—¿Lo matamos?— dijo Jiro aterrada, no quería matar a nadie

—No creo— dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba del suelo recuperándose de la caída que gracias al ataque la había frenado lo suficiente como para que no fuera más que leve golpe —solo debe estar sin energía… agotado ya que lo descargamos— agrego Naruto sonriente

—Si— dijo Jiro Alegre —por fin se acabó— agrego en un tono más lúgubre como de costumbre por nada no le decían la chica gótica

—Naruto estas bien— dijo momo acercándose al rubio notando sus brazos fracturados y la sangre manchando su ropa y que salía de su boca —Estas sangrando— agrego ella aterrada

—Nada que no puede regenerar— aseguro el sintiendo el cansancio y el dolor pasar factura en sabiendo que muy pronto perdería la conciencia —Solo llévenme con recovery girl—fue lo último que dijo antes de caer hacia adelante inconsciente

—Pervertido— dijo jiro

—¿Eh?— dijo momo al darse cuenta donde el rubio había caído inconsciente o mejor dicho donde había enterrado su cara….en nada más y nada menos que en sus senos

—¿EHHHHHH?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cuando recobro la conciencia estaba acostado mirando un techo blanco que reflejaba el naranja del cielo del atardecer mientras un olor fuerte a antiséptico inundo su nariz " _Sip_ " pensó el reconociendo el lugar " _Esta es la enfermería_ " se dijo mientras intentaba sentarse en su camilla solo para darse cuenta que tenía un peso en su brazo que le impedía levantarse, bajo su mirada notando que se trataba de momo la cual dormía profundamente en su brazo, todavía cargaba la chaqueta que le había dado y debajo de esta su uniforme de heroína arruinado

—Hey momo-chan— dijo Naruto sacudiendo levemente a la chica —Despierta dormilona— dijo el con una sonrisa al ver que la chica reaccionaba levemente abriendo sus ojos —¿Cómo te sientes?— pregunto Naruto apenas la chica recobro la conciencia

—Naruto-kun— dijo ella alegre y emocionada —Estas consiente

— bueno si— dijo el alegre llevándose su mano a la nuca para rascársela como costumbre solo que esta vez su mano no se movió para nada llevo su mirada hacia sus brazos notando que ambos estaban completamente enyesados mientras su torso era cubierto por vendas al igual que parte de su ostro y piernas, parecía una momia

—¿Qué me paso?— dijo el confundido mirándose — porque parezco una momia de película sin presupuesto—comentó el a momo

—Naruto-kun no es gracioso— dijo momo con cara preocupada —Recovery girl tuvo que hacer una cirugía de emergencia— la preocupación y tristeza en la cara de la chica callaron cualquier broma del rubio —Dos brazos fracturados desde el hombro hasta los dedos, pulmón perforado, varios vasos perforados, quemaduras de segundo grado, y un riñon te dejo de funcionar por unas horas— dijo Momo asustada —Recovery girl no sabe cómo sigues vivo, que con todas esas heridas y con el tiempo en que tardaron en atenderte debías estar muerto— confeso ella mientras lagrimas comenzaba a escapar de sus ojos

" _De seguro gracias a mi regeneración_ " pensó Naruto sorprendiendo ante las extensión de sus heridas sintiendo fatal al ver a la chica llorar por su culpa —Momo-chan no llores, por favor no— pidió Naruto intentando que se detuviera la chica —no llores por mí, no es necesario, no vale la pena

—¿Cómo que no vale la pena Naruto?— dijo ella enojada —Casi te pierdo Naruto, no entiendes estuviste a si a punto de morir— dijo ella señalando una abertura entre sus dedos —No puedo perder a mi amigo, a mi primer y único amigo— confeso ella por fin

Naruto no pudo más que dejar caer su quijada sin creerlo —Pero momo-chan tu eres cool y tienes un Quirk asombroso de seguro debes tener muchos amigos— dijo el incrédulo

—No, tu eres el único lo demás son conocidos— dijo ella bajando su tono de voz —por mi estatus los chicos solían evitarme pensando que solo era una niña rica más, cuando crecí me concentre en desarrollar mi Quirk en ser capaz de crear cualquier cosa que pasaba horas y horas leyendo libros preparándome para mi sueño hasta el punto en que los libros se convirtieron en mis amigos, para cuando me di cuenta de esto ya era tarde ya había creado esta persona esta mascara de indiferencia de sabelotodo para que nadie me molestara hasta que te conocí— confeso ella bajando la mirada

—Momo-chan—susurro Naruto sintiéndose identificado con la historia de la chica

—Por eso quería pedirte perdón Naruto-kun ese día no sabía lo que decía— comenzó a hablar de nuevo momo —Me deje llevar por esa mascara, sin saber cómo manejar estos sentimientos nuevos de los que no puedo hablar ahora, pero cuando te vi ese día en tu apartamento como hora, sentí mi mundo derrumbarse ante mis ojos sentí temor de perder mi primer amigo de verdad que cuando me hablaste solo pude reaccionar con miedo, temerosa de lo que sentía de mi corazón ¿Me perdonas?— pregunto ella al final mirándolo directamente a los ojos

—No hay nada que perdonar Momo-chan tu siempre serás mi amiga no importa lo que pase— respondió el con una sonrisa

—tonto— murmuro ella alegre —pero no me vuelvas a dar un susto como este de nuevo— dijo ella sonriente

—No prometo nada momo-chan— confeso el bajando su mirada —Si es por ti, por mi amiga haría lo que fuera necesario, si hubiera muerto ahí sabiendo que estabas a salvo lo hubiera hecho con una sonrisa en la cara— confeso el apartando la mirada de la chica que abrió sus ojos de par en par ante las palabras del rubio

Eso era lo que faltaba, la duda que la había estado plagando a la chica se había dispersado con las palabras del rubio, tan sinceras tan reales, ciertamente si momo había estado cayendo por el chico de pelo rubio, en eso momento podría decir con seguridad que estaba enamorada completamente de Naruto

—Je je je— si rio el un poco avergonzado ante el silencio de momo —Yo también quería disculparme contigo momo-chan sé que te trate mal luego del examen que no debi ignorante es solo que me sentía desolado, sabes, había fallado mi sueño los había decepcionado y no tenía como darles la cara por eso no te respondí la llamadas, y ahora me dio cuenta que fue torpe de mi haber lo echo así que propongo algo— dijo Naruto girando a verla notando sus mejillas sonrojadas —¿Amigos?

—Mejores amigos— respondió momo con una enorme sonrisa contagiándolo también

—Si—dijo Naruto alegre mientras la puerta de la enfermería se abría revelando a recovery girl

—Se acabó la hora de las visitas querida— dijo la anciana acercándose a ambos —ve a tu casa descansa, date un baño mañana tu amigo cabeza hueca aquí todavía estará en la enfermaría para que lo visites — comentó la mujer —Despídete de el— agrego mientras volvía a salir

—Como dijo la abuela momo, ve a tu cansa y descansa mañana hablaremos y nos pondremos al dia— aseguro naruto levantando sus dos manos enyesados —no tengo otra opción ue seguir lo que dice ella

—Ahora en la zona montañosa ¿vistes mi senos verdad?— pregunto momo de la nada causando que Naruto se le subiera toda la sangre a la cabeza recordando la escena

—Si— admitió Naruto culpable

— ¿Qué te parecieron?

—¿Eh?— respondió Naruto confundido

—Mis senos— repitió ella con un enorme sonrojo sintiendo vergüenza ante su pregunta — ¿Qué te parecieron?

Naruto nos sabía si responder o no más un cómo debía responder sabiendo que si decía algo malo podía ir cavando su tumba —Ehhh— intento decir Naruto recordándose del momento —Son hermosas— termino de decir este sin darse cuenta de las palabras dejándose llevar por la emoción del recuerdo

—Pervertido— murmuro ella apartando la vista de él, oh mierda la había cagado —Cierra los ojos— le ordeno momo mientras se levantaba

—Momo-chan lo siento no fue mi intención lo juro— se apresuró a decir Naruto intentando salvar su pellejo

—Solo ciérralos Naruto por favor, hazlo por mí— le rogo ella, Naruto se cayó de inmediato siguiendo las órdenes de la chica cerrando sus ojos fuertemente a la espera del golpe que sabía que venía, pero luego de unos segundos este nunca llego en cambio una sensación cálida y suave se había posado en sus labios abriendo sus ojos noto la cercanía del rostro de momo con la suya dándose cuenta que ella lo estaba besando, una chica lo estaba besando

Alejándose de el con un enorme sonrojo en su cara momo le dijo —Gracias Naruto, por salvarme hace diez meses atrás, por ser mi amigo y por venir hoy incluso cuando te trate mal y rechace nuestra amista incluso sabiendo eso viniste a por mí cuando más te necesite, gracias Naruto-kun— la sonrisa en el rostro de la chica nunca había sido tan grande y tan sincera, dejándolo completamente embriagado en la hermosura que irradiaba en ese instante —Nos vemos mañana— termino de decir ella saliendo del lugar completamente apenada por lo que acababa de hacer

—Una chica me beso— se repitió Naruto incrédulo con una sonrisa estúpida de oreja a oreja —Uan chica hermosa me beso— se volvió a repetir mientras sentía un par de cortinas abrirse en la camilla de alado revelando la figura vendada de Yagi el cual le sonreía de manera picara

—Así que te beso y le viste los senos— repitió Yagi —¿Estás seguro que solo es tu amiga?— pregunto el hombre mientras movía las cejas de forma sugestiva

—Ni una palabra Yagi-sensei— amenazo Naruto —o te juro que me vuelvo villano solo para borrarte la sonrisa de una paliza— le dijo el

Pero aun con las probaciones de su sensei nadie podía borrarle la sonrisa estúpida del rostro de Naruto, si solo tenía que salvarle la vida para obtener un beso de momo

Entonces espera poder salvarle la vida muchas veces mas

Capítulo 9

"Plus Ultra"

Fin

A/N: otro capítulo más y hasta ahora el más largo que he escrito, aclarando rápido algunos reviews, no en la historia no habrá gen x, el gen x son los quirks así que no tiene sentido introducirlos, además la regeneración de naruto es como en el manga o anime no tan fuerte como wolverine o deadpool que regeneran extremidades en minutos, en cuando a los personajes de la historia

Bang – Onepunch

Doctor Connors – spiderman

Gwen Stacy – spiderman

Minami-sensei un oc que cree

Akane y Michael los hermanos son Oc que también cree para la historia

Sin más me despido gracias por su tiempo


	10. Nuevo Plan

Era una mañana más en la ciudad de Musutafu, cielo azul despejado, clima fresco y tranquilidad en el ambiente, pero para Naruto la tranquilidad que se podía respirar no estaba presente en su mente.

Luego de que momo se fuera Recovery Girl había tomado un momento de su tiempo para explicarle con seriedad la extensión de sus heridas, al parecer lo que dijo momo era solo la punta del iceberg, según lo narrado por la enfermera de U.A. él debía estar muerto en toda regla gracias a los daños sufridos por los ataques de Electro, ya que el cuerpo Humano no estaba diseñado para descargar cientos de watts como una antena pararrayos, La heroína le exigió una explicación a lo que él solo respondió con un "No sé, suerte supongo" mintiéndole a la heroína ya que no estaba seguro si podía contarle la verdad, como su regeneración lo había mantenido con vida.

Gracias a las órdenes de la Heroína paso toda la noche en la enfermería contemplando lo sucedido, lo imprudente que fue al decidir enfrentar a electro 1v1 creyendo que era inmortal, invencible que con uno para todos, el cual cabe destacar no controlaba todavía, y con su regeneración no había nadie ni nada que pudiera derrotarle…que idiota fue de su parte el pensar así, se le había subido a la cabeza el poder, creyéndose que era como All Might, pero luego de ver el reportaje en el noticiero de la noche gracias al televisor en la enfermería se dio cuenta de su terrible error, no sabía como pero los reporteros habían conseguido grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad del recinto, gracias a esto había visto la pelea de All Might contra el monstruo negro o "Nomu" como lo habían identificado en la tele, había sido una batalla brutal, con All Might dando todo lo que tenía, la velocidad, la fuerza y la intensidad en la que ambos combatían era realmente fuera de este mundo más aun como All Might había logrado mandar a volar al monstruo, atravesando el casco de la U.S.J como una bala, algo irreal, sacado directamente de un comic…muy, muy lejos de lo que él podía hacer, " _jaja en mis mejores tiempos lo hubiera derrotado en 5 golpes pero este me tomo más de 300, realmente me he debilitado_ " conto Yagi con una sonrisa el cual había visto el reportaje junto a el, fue viendo ese video en los noticieros que la verdad se asentó en su mente, si ese era el mundo de los profesionales entonces estaba muy lejos.

" _Yagi_ " pensó Naruto posando la vista en su maestro el cual dormía tranquilamente en su cama dejando escapar un par de ronquidos " _Realmente eres único_ " se dijo con tristeza, algo que no había comentado era en lo herido y lastimado que se había visto en esa pela, como sangre no dejada de salir de su sonrisa mientras golpeaba al Nomu, el Héroe Numero 1 estaba yendo más allá de su límite lastimando su ya frágil cuerpo para proteger a sus estudiantes, realmente Yagi era único.

Fue en la madrugada cando la realidad se asentó, cuando el miedo que no había sentido en todo el día hizo meya en su mente dejándolo inquieto sin poder cerrar un ojo, All Might le había dado su poder eso significaba que llegaría un punto en el futuro próximo donde no existiría más un All Might, donde no habría más un símbolo de la paz, ya que su cuerpo no podría seguir usando uno para todos ya que él era el nuevo portador, Yagi había posado todas sus esperanzas en el, en su sucesor, era su deber sostener la antorcha que él le había pasado, llenar el vacío que dejaría su ausencia… ponerse en los zapatos de All Might una tarea que se sentía imposible de lograr y para empeorar las cosas su idiotez casi había costado el sueño de Yagi, ¿Qué pasaría si el moría?¿Qué sucedería con uno para todos?¿Se desvanecería? Fueron las preguntas que lo plagaron toda la madrugada sin dejarlo dormir

" _chico duérmete_ " le había dicho yagi " _No tienes que cargar con el peso del mundo solo, mi muchacho_ " le aseguro sonriente detectando su ansiedad.

" _Oh Yagi-sensei cuan equivocado esta_ s" pensó recordando las palabras del hombre _"Pero juro no defraudarte, solo necesito controlar este poder, necesito ser capaz de usar uno para todos al máximo_ " se dijo apretando el puño levantando su vista al televisor donde el noticiero matutino daba una nota sobre el ataque

"…donde el departamento de héroes fue atacados por un grupo de villanos durante una de sus clases" dijo la voz de la reportera la cual era una chica linda con cabello castaño corto "de acuerdo a las autoridades que se encuentran en la investigación los criminales hacen llamarse "la liga de villanos" y habían estado planeando en asesinar a All Might, el cual ha tomado un puesto en U.A. como profesor desde la primera de este año" la chica cambio una hoja en su mano tomando una pausa antes de continuar "la policía ha arrestado 72 villanos los cuales tomaron parte de este ataque, incluido el Villano llamado Electro el cual tiene varias órdenes de arresto, psicópata y asesino en serie, el cual tiene reportado más de 53 asesinatos a su nombre este ha sido puesto bajo custodia el cual espera ser transportado a la prisión de máxima seguridad para villanos del país" la imagen a un lado de la reportera cambio para mostrar un video de él, mientras era sacado en camilla inconsciente hacia una ambulancia "Naruto Uzumaki estudiante del departamento de estudios generales de esta institución fue acreditado por la derrota del villano electro según testigos visuales, según la Heroína Recovery Girl a cargo de su supervisión este tendrá una recuperación total" el video cambio a los estudiantes de 1-A mientras eran escoltados de regresos a la escuela "según el director de U.A. todos los estudiantes del departamento de Héroes que tomaron parte en este ataque se encuentra totalmente ilesos, pero el paradero de la mente maestra detrás de este ataque permanece desconocido, en otras notas…" fue lo último que dijo la reportera antes que Naruto apagara la tele sorprendido que hubieran conseguido tanta información sobre el

" _Realmente cuando quieren la prensa puede obtener lo que sea_ " pensó Naruto sorprendido que hayan obtenido su nombre pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta de la enfermería caía al piso de un golpe mientras varias personas caían con ella, mientras una sola permanecía de pie esta tenía el pelo negro corto, Jack de audífonos saliendo de su oreja y mirada aburrida mientras disfrutaba de una malteada, la reconoció como la misma chica de ayer que estaba con momo, es resto estaba esparramado en el suelo al parecer habían estado recostadas contra la puerta escuchando a través de esta pero su peso hizo que esta cediera

—¿Chicos?— llamo Naruto desde la cama donde estaba acostado observando a sus amigos en el suelo

—Auch— dijo Ochako sentándose mientras se sobaba la cabeza del golpe

—Bro— dijo Michael levantándose mientras se limpiaba los pantalones, ayudando a Ochako, Akane, Iida y un chico de pelo rubio oscuro corto —¿Estas despierto?— pregunto el alegre

—Creo que es obvio— le respondió Naruto con cara de "acaso no lo ves" — ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Oh Recovery Girl nos dijo que todavía estabas descansado y entonces escuchamos el televisor y luego…. Bueno aquí estamos— dijo Ochako riéndose mientras se rascaba la nuca apenada de ser pillados espiando al rubio

—No es eso a lo que me refiero, ¿no tienen que estar en clase?— dijo señalando el reloj de para el cual indicaba que era pasada la hora de inicio de clases

—El director dio el día libre por lo sucedido ayer— comento Akane acercándose al rubio colocando sobre este una cajita de dulces —Para que te mejores pronto y como gracias por hablar con el doctor connors.

— ¿Doctor Connors?— pregunto Michael interesado

—Naruto hablo con él para que me diera la pasantías en Oscorp junto a él, anoche recibe su llamada…gracias a ramen-chan— Respondió ella

—gracias y de nada Loli-chan— dijo Naruto sonriente habiendo encontrado el apodo perfecto para la chica la cual con su pequeña estatura y sus coletas era la candidata ideal para el apodo.

—Idiota— dijo ella mientras impactaba su mano en la cabeza del rubio dándole un leve golpe por como la había llamado

—Oh vamos Loli-chan sin lastimar la mercancía— dijo el rubio riéndose por la reacción de la chica — acaso no ves que soy un chico lastimado— dijo levantándose sus brazos mostrando sus yesos

—wow de verdad fuiste lastimado seriamente— dijo la voz del chico rubio el cual no reconoció

—¿Y tú eres?— dijo Naruto mirándolo intento reconocerle pero su mente no le daba ninguna respuesta

—Oh si cierto— dijo el extendiendo la mano —Denki Kaminari, estaba ayer con Jiro-san y Yaoyorozu-san en la zona de avalanchas pero me desmaye luego de un ataque con mi Quirk las chicas me informaron que fue gracias a ti que pudieron derrotar al villano por eso quise venir a ver como estabas y darte las gracias— confeso el mirando al rubio

—Un placer Denki, Naruto— dijo Naruto asintiendo —estrecharía tu mano pero lamentablemente no puedo en estos momentos— movió sus brazos enyesados

—Oh cierto perdón— dijo el apenado escuchando una risita contenida a su lado —No es gracioso Jiro-san

—Si, si lo es— dijo ella riéndose del desliz de su compañero

—Como presidente de la clase debo darte las gracias por haber ayudado a mis compañeros Naruto-san— dijo Iida haciendo una pequeña reverencia

Y así fue como pasó la mañana Naruto rodeado de amigos mientras hablaban y reían narrando las aventuras de ayer mientras Akane y Michael prestaban atención atentos ante las narraciones

Pero la mente de Naruto solo podía contar las horas para que Recovery girl lo diera de alta para redoblar su entrenamiento

Sobre Hombros de Gigantes

Capítulo 10

"Nuevo Plan"

—Así que eres tú de nuevo Naruto-san— dijo una voz a su espalda mientras se recuperaba luego de su último intento — Imagina mi sorpresa cuando vuelvo a escuchar explosiones detrás del gimnasio en un día sin clases solo para encontrarte de nuevo aquí

Desde que Recovery Girl lo había dado de alta haciendo un último chequeo resaltando el buen estado en que se encontraban sus heridas, más aun sus brazos que habían sanado de manera asombrosa, este había ido hacia el campo de entrenamiento de U.A. para aprovechar el resto del día para entrenar usando uno para todos, pero luego de los primeros intentos no había tenido éxito, teniendo dos dedos fracturados como prueba

" _Todavía no puedo reducir la cantidad de poder como me recomendó Yagi_ " peso el mientras giraba para ver la hermosa figura de Nejire-senpai, la chica de cabello azul que había conocido días atrás —Nejire-senpai, de nuevo por aquí— saludo el con una sonrisa y una mirada adolorida intentándole menospreciar el dolor en sus dedos

— ¿De nuevo lastimado?— pregunto ella acercándose a él señalando su mano

—Esto— dijo el levantándola para mostrarla mejor —Es efecto secundario de mi Quirk— explicó el

Nejire se acercó invasivamente a él mirando su mano para luego mirar a los ojos —Vaya Quirk más raro— soltó ella de forma franca, era raro que alguien con su edad todavía se lastimara con su Quirk, como los niños, a menos que para poder usar su Quirk tuviera que lastimarse —Es la primera vez que conozco a alguien que deba fracturarse para poder usar su Quirk— comento ella con franqueza mirando a Naruto

Naruto solo miro hacia un lado apenado por no poder usar uno para todos sin lastimarse —Es solo que se manifestó muy tarde— explico Naruto intentando excusarse ante la linda chica que lo miraba con una ceja levantaba —Todavía no puedo controlarlo

— ¿Cómo así?— pregunto Nejire interesada mientras se sentaba en el piso mirando a Naruto expectante ante la historia mientras con su mano le daba una palmaditas al suelo a un lado de ella para que este se sentara a contarle la historia

Naruto miro hacia los lados rogando para que alguien los interrumpiera ya que no quería mentirle a la chica, pero nadie parecía estar para salvarlo

Dejando escapar un suspiro se sentó en el suelo mientras Nejire sonreía habiendo ganado —Cuando era pequeño nunca tuve Quirk, y mientras pasaban los años este no aparecía, pensé que no tenía poder ningún hasta 10 meses atrás, cuando por fin se revelo— explico el bajando su mirada a su mano hacia sus dedos fracturados —pero cada vez que lo uso me lastimo

— ¿Por qué?

—Mi Quirk es alguna clase de incremento de fuerza, pero según los doctores mi cuerpo no está listo para manejar tal estrés y por eso me fracturo cada vez que lo uso—Mintió Naruto como un experto, habiendo practicado esta mentira durante días mientras se miraba al espejo

—Oh— dijo ella entendiendo más la situación del rubio —tiene sentido, te imaginas si hubieras tenido este Quirk de pequeño, si te cuesta usarlo ahora imagínate antes, te hubieras volado un brazo

—Eso me han dicho— revelo Naruto mientras se volvía a levantar —si me disculpas Nejire-senpai debo volver a mi entrenamiento

— ¿Entrenamiento?— pregunto ella mirándolo — ¿Eso es lo que haces aquí todas las tardes?— Naruto asintió con la cabeza mientras volvía tomar posición colocando su mano delante —No deberíais ir a ver a Recovery Girl

—No si puedo evitarlo— dijo el tomando un respiro profundo —Vengo de haya y si me vuelve a ver en su enfermería te aseguro que no será con una sonrisa en su rostro— no necesitaba a verla heroína de nuevo por hoy luego de pasar casi un día encerrado en la enfermería quería evitar tener que estar en ese lugar de nuevo, además con su regeneración mañana no tendría nada así que la visita a la enfermería era innecesaria

—¡SMASH!—grito el activando su Quirk luego de un minuto de silencio en el cual había cerrado sus ojos para concentrarse en la sensación intentando reducirla, bajar su intensidad afinco sus piernas al suelo para que el culatazo de la presión de aire no lo mandara a volar —¡Carajo!—grito el notando su dedo, que al igual que los otros se había fracturado, no pudo reducir la intensidad

—Wow— murmuro Nejire habiendo sido testigo del increíble poder del chico —Increíble Naruto-san, de verdad tu Quirk es asombroso— dijo ella acercándose a él notando su mirada decaída y perdida — ¿Sucede algo?

—Volví a fallar— susurro el

—Pero usaste tu poder— dijo ella observando hacia el campo de entrenamiento el cual ya mostraba signos de maltrato gracias a los ataques del rubio

—Si— dijo el levantando la vista —pero el objetivo es poder controlar la cantidad de poder que uso, si lo logro regular hasta el punto que mi cuerpo pueda soportar ya no me seguiré lastimando

—Ya veo— murmuro ella colocando su mano en su barbilla — ¿Qué sientes cando usas tu poder?— pregunto la chica de cabello azul mirando como el chico cerraba sus ojos antes de responder

—Como si fueras invencible— comenzó a narrar el con los ojos cerrados —Sientes que nada ni nadie te puede detener, es embriagante…pero cuando lo sientes de verdad es como estar en la mitad de un océano infinito, calmado pero cuando activo mi poder es como un océano en una tormenta gritando ser usado…pidiendo ser liberado, imposible de domar o controlar, es ahí donde fallo, ¿ya que como tomas un balde de agua en un océano enojado?— confeso el recordando ese sentimiento esa sensación que lo invadía cada vez que usaba uno para todos

—Suena increíble— murmuro Nejire con un sonrojo ya que se había dejado llevar por las palabras del rubio imaginándose ella en el océano que describió el chico —Pero creo que tengo una idea— dijo ella sonriendo mientras hacia el símbolo de victoria con la mano asiéndola lucir de forma infantil

— ¿Una idea?—repito Naruto confuso mirando a la chica de pelo azul

Ella asintió con la cabeza —Cuando dices que usas tu poder cuando lo activas ¿es difícil de regular?— Naruto asintió —como tomar un balde de agua en un océano en tormenta— dijo ella repitiendo las palabras de él, Naruto asintió nuevamente —entonces solo tienes que tomar el balde de agua cuando el océano esta calmado, es decir antes de que actives tu Quirk— revelo por fin sonriente

Naruto movió levemente su cabeza a un lado considerando las palabras de la chica, ¿Acaso podía regular uno para todas antes de usarlo? Parecía loco como puedes tu controlar algo sin que este este activo pero la chica volvió a hablar

—como la hornilla de una cocina— dijo ella rápidamente ocurriéndosele un ejemplo —tu puedes prender una hornilla y luego regular el gas para controlar la intensidad de la llama cierto— La mente de Naruto se imaginó mientras prendía un fosforo sobre la hornilla para luego mover la perilla de la hornilla y obtener la llama necesaria para colocar a hervir un tetera de agua para hacer su ramen instantáneo —Pero también podemos mover primero la perilla hasta el punto donde quieres la intensidad de la llama y luego enciendes la hornilla— termino de explicar, mientras Naruto se imaginaba la escena solo que el fosforo se encendía al final

" _Podría funcionar_ " pensó, en silencio le dio la espalda a Nejire que lo miro expectante sabiendo que el rubio iba a probar la teoría

Se colocó en posición extendiendo su mano delante de el, abriendo sus piernas mientras reposaba su peso en ellas al mismo tiempo que hacia fuerza con estas al piso para evitar el culatazo, con su otra mano la poso en la muñeca dela mano extendida apretándola con fuerza

" _Regular antes de usar_ " se repetía en su mente como un mantra mientras cerraba los ojos concentrándose en la sensación de poder, con cada segundo bajo la intensidad de su respiración cada vez mas lento cada vez más rítmico sintiendo el latido de su corazón relajarse al igual que el " _Regular antes de usar_ " estaba delante del océano de poder el cual estaba calmado esperando a ser llamado para liberar toda su furia, toda su energía lentamente camino hacia el sintiendo sus pies descalzos en la arena " _Regular antes …de…usar_ " lentamente comenzó a empujar con todo su ser esa sensación sintiendo que el océano se alejaba, retorciendo…volviendo al lugar de donde lo había llamdo " _Regular es control_ " se dijo agachándose en la arena mirando el charco que había quedado en el lugar del océano " _control es poder_ " lentamente llevo su mano hacia el charco concentrándose en su dedo " _Poder es control_ " repitió es su mente mientras tocaba la superficie del charco con su dedo, y justo cuando estos dos hicieron contacto su mente y su cuerpo gritaron en unísono, pidiendo liberación

—¡SMASH!— grito Naruto abriendo sus ojos al sentir su cuerpo en llamas concentrando toda esa sensación en su dedo mientras lo liberaba del pulgar dejando escapar una fuerte presión de aire en dirección del campo de entrenamiento pero esta era muy diferentes a las anteriores, esta era débil, más suave, sin la misma fuerza e intensidad de las otras, si las anteriores habían sido como una tormenta, esta fue más como una leve brisa.

—funciono—susurro el mirando confundido su dedo el cual podía mover, el cual estaba intacto, sano y sin dolor —¿Funciono?— pregunto confuso mirando a Nejire que hacia pequeños saltitos aplaundiendo mientras asentía vigorosamente con la cabeza —¡FUNCIONO!— grito el porfin liberando su alegría al ver que lo había logrado, la idea de Nejire había funcionado —¡FUNCIO!—volvió a gritar a pulmón abierto sintiéndose un paso más cerca de controlar uno para todos, sintiendo extasiado por el éxito tomo a la chica de pelo azul en el aire enterrándola en un abrazo de oso mientras le repetía —Gracias, gracias, gracias— y de forma tan repentina como su abrazo la soltó para comenzar a correr por el campo de entrenamiento dando saltos y brincos de celebración gritando al aire —Lo logre—

Luego de un minuto corriendo en celebración regreso a su lugar tomando un tono más serio y sobrio

—Nejire-senpai necesito un favor tuyo— dijo el sorprendiéndola por su tono de voz el cual era totalmente diferente al de alegría de minutos atrás, sin confiar en su voz ya que todavía estaba sonrojada y apenada por el abrazo repentino del rubio asintió —Pelea conmigo por favor— explico el su solicitud, meses entrenando con bang que el estilo de enseñanza del viejo maestro de artes marciales se había pegado en el, que mejor forma de aprender algo nuevo que peleando, más aun si no sabía si esto fue pura suerte y de no ser así necesitaba aprender a usarlo bajo estrés en plena pelea, por eso quería enfrentarse a Nejire

—Oh mi pequeño Kohai— dijo la chica sonriendo de forma un poco aterradora mientras un aura de poder se asentaba en el lugar proviniendo de ella — no sabes cuanto voy disfrutar de esto— dijo extendiendo sus brazos hacia el suelo abriendo sus palmas mientras se elevaba lentamente del suelo al mismo tiempo que dos mechones de pelo en su cabeza se elevaban y se enrollaban, el rubio se las pagaría por su pequeño abrazo no por nada era una de los tres grandes de U.A.

" _Oh mierda_ " pensó Naruto sintiendo el poder de Nejire "En que me metí"

Cabe destacar que la paliza que le dio Nejire no la olvidaría pronto

Nadie había pateado su trasero tan fuerte y de forma tan bochornosa

Por lo menos pudo demostrar que podía regular uno para todos y usarlo sin fracturarse los dedos

Algo es algo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Era la hora del almuerzo del día siguiente y el grupo de amigos se dirigía a la cafetería, luego de una mañana semi entretenida de clases ya que tuvieron educación física, en donde podían usar sus Quirk para aprender a usarlos al máximo potencial, además Minami-sensei les dio la fecha del próximo festival deportivo el cual Naruto estaba esperando ansioso

" _Como ya sabrán el festival deportivo se avecina" dijo Minami-sensei "y como siempre U.A. se enorgullece en ofrecer el mejor espectáculo del mundo todos los años, como parte del departamento de Estudios generales estamos obligados a participar en el evento" agrego el "aunque muchos ya saben nunca solemos pasar del primer evento pero eso no significa que no tengan que dar lo mejor de ustedes y representar de la mejor manera su salón y su departamento"_

Fueron las palabras del hombre el cual sabía que no debía esperar mucho de sus muchachos, pero aun con el poco ánimo de su profesor no pudo más que emocionarse con el próximo evento

—No puedo esperar a que empiece el festival— dijo Naruto a Ochako que caminaba a su lado, los chicos de 1-A, Ochako e Iida, habían ido a buscarlos para invitarlos a comer juntos, así que Akane, Michael y él se habían unido al grupo de Héroes para el almuerzo

—Yo tampoco Naruto-kun— respondió Ochako deteniéndose para mirar seriamente al rubio mientras tomaba un aire de seriedad y su cara se oscurecía mientras pequeñas llamas se encendían en su ojos —¡Naruto-kun Voy a dar lo mejor de mí!— dijo ella levantando su brazo al aire

— ¡Yo también voy dar lo mejor de mí!— respondió Naruto mientras pequeñas llamas también salían de sus ojos sintiéndose contagiado gracias a las palabras de Ochako

—No de nuevo— intervino Iida el cual ya había visto la intensidad de Uraraka en el salón de clases, no necesitaba la de Naruto también

—Que les parece si platicamos sobre otro tema que no sea el festival deportivo— dijo Michael un poco asustado ante la actitud de ambos chicos

—Ramen-chan es raro— murmuro Akane

—Cierto—dijo Iida moviendo sus manos —Naruto-kun ahora que lo pienso, por qué quieres unirte al departamento de Héroes, que te motiva a ser un Héroe— pregunto el chico de lentes el cual les había dado su motivo dos días atrás antes, el dia de la alarma de emergencia

—Bueno— dijo Naruto recobrando su semblante anterior — antes de entrar a U.A. antes de conocerlos a ustedes chicos solía ser un buscapleitos, soy huérfano si no lo sabían— todos abrieron sus ojos asombrados que alguien como Naruto tan amistoso y tan alegre fuera huérfano —nadie me enseño a cómo actuar o comportarme, nunca fui de los que les agradaba fácil a la gente por eso siempre terminaba metido en peleas— comenzó a narrar Naruto captando la atención de todos ya que no conocían casi cosas del rubio —No tenía amigos era un solitario, solía ser un chico lleno de rabia contra el mundo, hasta que conocí a mi primer amigo, él no tenía Quirk— esto sorprendió a todos — pero es un fanboy de los Héroes el cual a pesar de no tener poderes como ellos tenía el corazón y compasión de uno el me mostro que los héroes eran más que trajes estrafalarios y palabras vacías que un héroe se definía por sus acciones y no por su fama o por sus Quirk, que un héroes podía ser cualquiera…el me hizo creer de nuevo en ellos— todos asintieron conmovidos por las palabras de Naruto —un día me lo demostró… me demostró que a pesar de no tener un Quirk, de no tener fuerza uno podía ser un héroe, desde ese día he tenido este sueño, su sueño…—susurro el viendo la cara de Izuku en su mente —ser como All Migth, ser capaz de salvar vidas con una sonrisa…de ayudar

—Qué razón más noble para ser un héroe Naruto-san— dijo Iida conmovido mientras los demás asentían igual de asombrados por el motivo para ser Héroe del rubio Ochako solo podía mirarlo con admiración escuchando los motivos del rubio mientras los comparaba con los de ella

—¿Qué sucedió con tu amigo Naruto-san?— pregunto Michael curioso por el paradero del amigo de Naruto

—Se encuentra en estado vegetal luego de interceptar una bala que iba dirigida hacia mí esta daño su medula espinal— revelo Naruto dejando a todos en estado de shock ante la revelación —El me salvo la vida…él es mi héroe.

Caminaron un rato en absoluto silencio digiriendo las palabras de Naruto

— ¿Qué hay de ti Uraraka-san?— pregunto Iida luego de un rato intentando cambiar los ánimos a la chica de pelo castaño que aparto la vista mientras se rascaba al cabeza rápidamente nerviosa y apenada

—Por dinero— dijo ella en voz baja casi inaudible

—¿Quieres convertirte en Héroe para hacerte rica?— repitió Iida asombrado ante los motivos de la chica

—Para resumirlo de alguna forma si— dijo ella cerrando sus ojos apenada llevándose la manos a su pecho —lo siento sé que suena codicioso y ustedes dos tienen unos motivos tan nobles que es embarazoso decirlo— dijo ella colocando su manos en ambas mejillas apenadas

—Porque— dijo Iida sin comprender su vergüenza —que tiene de vergonzoso tener un objetivo tan admirable como el de soportar a tu familia— agrego Iida moviendo sus manos hacia todos lados emocionado

—Cierto, pero es inesperado— comento Akane la cual no espera esa respuesta de la futura Heroína

—Mi familia es dueña de una compañía de construcción pero no hemos tenido ningún trabajo así que estamos en la ruina— comenzó a explicar Ochako llevando sus manos a la parte trasera de su cabeza mientras dirigía su mirada hacia un lado evitando contacto alguno con ellos —Sé que no es algo que decirle a los demás pero….—intento explicar ella

—Construcción— dijo Michael curioso

—Con un Quirk como el tuyo, si eres licenciada podrías reducir los costos de construcción al suelo— dijo Naruto recordando el poder de la chica la cual le permitía hacer flotar cosas con sus manos

—Podría hacer flotar cualquier material así que no necesitarían de equipo pesado para moverlo — agrego Iida

—¡Exacto!— dijo Ochako saltando para verlos a ambos alegre de que los chicos vieran sus razones —Eso le dije a papa cuando era pequeña pero…— dijo ella bajando el tono de voz —"agradezco el sentimiento mi pequeña" dijo el, "pero como tu padre me haría más feliz si pudieras realizar tus sueños, cuando logres ser Heroína nos puedes llevar a todos a Hawái" eso fue lo que me dijo rechazando mi ayuda— conto la chica de pelo castaño apretando su puño mientras bajaba la mirada —así que me convertiré en Heroína y hare mucho dinero para que mis padres descansen y no tenga que trabajar más— dijo ella con determinación en la voz sorprendiendo a todo

Naruto se acercó a la chica colocando su mano en el hombro de está causando que ella lo mirara directamente a los ojos —Tal vez no sé lo que siente tener padres— dijo el mirándola con compasión —pero se lo que se siente ser pobre y no tener mucho con lo vivir— no pudo dejar de recordar como varias noches se había tenido que ir con el estómago vacío ya que no había tenido como comprar comida — así que no te sientas avergonzada de tu motivo para estar aquí Ochako-chan ya que me parece muy noble querer ayudar a tu familia— este le sonrió a la chica —además estoy seguro que serás una de las Mejores y mas ricas Heroínas que jamás hayan visto, con tu increíble poder no exista nada que no puedas hacer Ochako-chan, nunca te avergüences de ello…solo sonríe ya que te ves más linda de esa forma futura Heroína— Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras las mejillas de Ochako tomaban un color tomate gracias a las palabras del rubio, nadie nunca aparte de sus padres le había dicho que podía lograrlo así que se sentía bien que alguien más reconociera que podía lograr su sueño, además que ningún chico en su escuela le había dicho que era linda.

—Vamos chicos me muero de hambre— dijo Michael comenzando a caminar de nuevo hacia la cafetería sintiendo que ya era suficiente del momento emotivo además que su estómago le pedía comida, fue seguido por Akane, Ida y Naruto mientras Ochako todavía seguida en su lugar sonrojada

No sabía por qué pero su corazón latía a millón mientras su rostro se sentía en llamas, tal vez fuera por las palabras del rubio, o por su sonrisa o porque le había dicho linda pero su corazón estaba alterado

—Vamos Ochako-chan— llamo la voz de Naruto que se había detenido un momento al notar la ausencia de ella —nos quedaremos sin puesto o piensas estar todo el almuerzo ahí— llamo el mientras extendía su mano a la chica —Vamos, los demás nos están esperando

No sabía el por qué… pero si sabía que se sentía muy bien esta nueva sensación en su pecho, esa sensación de calor en su pecho cada que vez que miraba lo ojos azules del chico rubio

—Vamos Naruto-kun— dijo ella mientras tomaba la mano del rubio con la suya

…

Cuando llegaron al comedor tuvieron suerte de encontrar una mesa vacía con suficiente puestos para todos

—El lugar esta abarrotado— dijo Michael tomando asiento escuchando las animadas conversaciones entre todos los estudiantes los cuales no paraban de hablar y comer

—Me corazón se alegra al ver tanta energía en esta noble institución—comento Iida mirando a todos lados notando que Naruto ni Uraraka habían llegado

—Hambre— dijo Akane tomando asiento

Pero lo que sorprendió a los tres es cuando Naruto entro a la cafetería.

Este iba acompañado de Ochako pero apenas puso pie en el lugar toda la cafetería fue silenciada, como si hubiera caído un hechizo sobre todos, mientras las miradas se dirigían hacia ambos, mejor dicho, se dirigían hacia Naruto que miraba confundido el silencio del lugar

—¿Es el?

—Sí, lo vi en la tele ayer

—Supuestamente es del departamento de estudios generales

—¿será verdad que derroto a Electro?

—No lo creo, se ve debilucho

—Yo lo vi en la prueba práctica, el rubio pega como un camión, derroto el 0 puntos el solo… de un golpe

Eran los murmullos entre los estudiantes que estaban presentes en la cafetería, incrédulos de lo que habían dicho en las noticias sobre su amigo rubio

" _Aterrador_ " pensó Naruto mientras se acercaba a la mesa de sus amigos mientras observaba a los estudiantes mirarlo

— ¿Acaso hiciste algo naruto-kun?— pregunto Ochako al oído del rubio en voz baja habiendo notado las miradas

—No que yo recuerde— respondió el sentándose junto a Ochako — ¿Chicos que sucede?— pregunto el a sus amigos que solo levantaron sus hombros ignorantes de lo que pasaba, hasta que una chica de estatura mediada se detuvo en la mesa de ellos llevaba el uniforme de U.A. con el cabello largo de color verde oscuro se acercó hacia a Naruto para mirarlo directo a los ojos mientras entrecerraba los de ellas —Setsuna Tokage— dijo ella presentándose ante todos pero sin apartar la mirada de Naruto —¿Es cierto lo que dicen tuyo en la tele?—le pregunto de forma inmediata luego de decir su nombre

— ¿Qué dicen?— pregunto Naruto confundido y un poco incómodo ante la proximidad de la chica

—Que derrotaste a Electro

Naruto miro hacia sus amigos esperando alguna ayuda pero estos también esperaban expectantes sus respuesta , estaba a punto de responderle que no ya que no quería tomar el crédito de algo que claramente no había echo, el solo entretuvo a electro mientas Momo y Jiro preparaban todo para su captura, las que habían detenido a electro habían sido ellas dos, y ellas eran las que se merecían el crédito no el, el no hizo nada para atraparlo o eso creía el, pero antes de que pudiera responder una voz femenina y calmada respondía por el

—Lo que dicen los noticieros es verdad— dijo Momo caminando con una bandeja de comida en sus manos acercándose a la mesa donde estaban ellos —Naruto-kun derroto a electro y salvo mi vida— agrego ella mientras la otra chica mira sorprendida al rubio con ambos ojos abiertos

—Sabía que era verdad— dijo la chica alegre mientras se alejaba de regreso a su mesa pero no sin antes gritar a voz populi para el comedor entero — ¡ES CIERTO, EL RUBIO DERROTO A ELECTRO!— tan pronto como las palabras salieron de la boca de la extraña chica el hechizo de silencio que había caído en todo el lugar fue roto ya que las conversación volvieron a reiniciarse pero esta vez el tema de conversación de mucha de estas era ¿Cómo había logrado derrotar al villano?

—Yaoyorozu-san/Vicepresidenta— dijeron Uraraka y Iida reconociendo a la chica, mientras Akane y Michael la observaron recordándola como la chica del primer día

" _En serio momo_ " pensó mirando a la chica que solo sonreía de pie delante de la mesa de ellos luciendo radiante como siempre o eso pensaba el —oh vamos momo-chan, tu sabes que no es cierto, Jiro-san y tu fueron los que capturaron y derrotaron a electro

Momo negó levemente con la cabeza respondiendo —Fue gracias a ti, a tu plan y a tu valentía para enfrentar a electro los que nos dio tiempo suficiente para atraparlo— dijo ella acercándose al rubio —Fue gracias a ti Naruto-kun, sin ti electro nos hubiera capturado— concluyo ella sonriente, recordándole a Naruto la conversación que tuvieron hace días, su corazón se aceleraba y sus mejillas se sonrojaban todavía recordando el beso de la chica

—Bueno si ayude un poco— dijo el apartando la vista intentado ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas —Pero sin ustedes no podría haber echo ningún plan así que realmente fuimos los tres los que capturamos a electro— concluyo el dando por terminado el tema ya que nada ni nadie cambiara su forma de pensar

—Entendido— dijo ella sonriente alegre de que el rubio no fuera de esos que se le subía la fama a la cabeza y se olvidad de aquellos que lo habían ayudado —tenía la esperanza de poder comer con ustedes ¿si no les molesta claro?— pregunto Momo mirando al grupo expectativa pero sobre todo al rubio

—Claro que puedes— dijeron todos a unísono sonriente ya legres de que alguien más se uniera a su pequeño grupo

Naruto solo dio un par de palmaditas al puesto a su lado sonriente —Ya los escuchaste Momo-chan— le respondió Naruto con una sonrisa —Siempre será bienvenida aquí

—Gracias— dijo ella para todos pero sin apartar la vista de los ojos azules del rubio que brillaban con alegría sabiendo que su mejor amiga estaba con ellos

Sin más Naruto entablo conversación ligera con el resto contándoles como había conocido a momo y como había llegado a ser amigos, mientras la chica solo asentía a un par de preguntas del rubio para lo afirmar su relato

Lo que no noto fue la mirada que le daba Ochako a ambos, la cual observaba la forma en que momo miraba a rubio

…..

—Entonces salgo corriendo del salón con todo lo que puedo solo para encontrarme de frente a sensei, el cual por culpa de no ver por dónde iba termine tirándolo al suelo—narro Naruto el cual estaba contándole una de sus famosas bromas en la primaria —No se maginan la cantidad de baldes de agua que tuve que cargar eso sin contar lo tarde que tuve que quedarme para poder sacar toda la pinturas de las paredes del salón— termino de decir el con una carcajada acordándose del castigo, eran buenos tiempo

—Realmente no sé cómo entraste aquí Naruto— dijo Iida incrédulo antes las palabras del rubio —Si yo hubiera hecho algunas de tus travesuras mi familia de seguro me hubiera corrido hace años, eso sin contar la expulsión de mi colegio— confeso Iida

—Papa y Mama nos hubieran castigado de por vida si hubieras echo algo por el estilo— agregó Akane

Naruto solo se rasco la nuca sonriente —Je je je vamos chicos no era tan malo, además mis bromas era graciosas, aunque siempre tenía a Izuku para sacarme la pata del barro, él era bueno con las palabras y siempre termina convenciendo a los profesores de que no me expulsaran— comento Naruto —además—dijo el mientras estiraba su brazo tomando a Momo por sorpresa atrayéndola hacia el en un semi abrazo ya que había estado concentrada en sus pensamientos habiendo ya escuchado muchas de las historias de Naruto, como un incendio en rostro las mejillas de la chica tomaron un tinte rojizo ante el contacto más aun la cercanía del chica pudiendo sentir la calidez que este irradiaba—Momo-chan aquí me ayudo a estudiar para poder ingresar a U.A. sin ella lo más probable es que no estuviera aquí hoy aquí, por eso es mi mejor amiga; ella realmente es inteligente— revelo el sonriente queriendo agradecer a la chica por su ayuda

Los demás asintieron más aun los chicos del departamento de Héroes los cuales reconocían que la chica de pelo negro a pesar de ser algo fría y distante con ellos era muy inteligente habían analizado cada una de los encuentros durante la clase de heroísmo donde All Might los organizo en un ejercicio de Héroes y Villanos, dejándolos sorprendidos por su análisis de cada situación incluso All Might había quedado mudo ante las palabras de la chica, la cual los había sorprendido a todos, pero era de esperase ya que ella entro a U.A. por recomendación muy pocos podían darse ese lujo

—Ejem, disculpen mi interrupción— dijo una voz interrumpiendo el momento de los chicos, los cuales desviaron su mirada a recién llegado, momo solo agradeció en su mente ya que Naruto la soltó aunque en el fondo estuviera decepcionada por la falta de contacto con el rubio el cual se sentía muy cálido y agradable

—Yagi-sensei— dijo Naruto reconociendo al hombre

—Tú de nuevo— dijeron Ochako, Iida, Akane y Michael, los cuales ya habían visto al hombre con anterioridad

Momo solo permaneció en silencio hay que no conocía ni sabía que pensar de la figura del hombre demacrado delante de ella, si era sincera el pobre parecía que necesitaba atención médica, con sus ojos hundidos, cara demacrada y pelo rubio alborotado el hombre daba un mal aspecto más aun con el traje que llevaba el cual era unas tallas más grande que el

—Naruto mi muchacho— dijo el saludando al rubio —Jóvenes— dijo el al resto —¿Traje un almuerzo extra te importaría acompañarme a comer?— comento el levantando ambas manos en cada una de ellas había un bento —¿Por favor?— repitió el haciendo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa

" _Es tierno pero aterrador al mismo tiempo_ " pensó Ochako mirando al hombre

Naruto miro a sus amigos, no quería dejarlos pero sabía que Yagi-sensei no lo hubiera venido a interrumpir a menos de que fuera algo absolutamente necesario —Claro Yagi-sensei— respondió Naruto levantándose de su asiento caminando hacia el hombre —Chicos nos vemos ahora, discúlpenme esta— dijo el apenado rascándose la nunca — ¿Dónde antes?— pregunto Naruto al hombre refiriéndose a la oficina donde se habían reunido la última vez

Yagi asintió para comenzar a caminar a un lado de Naruto —Disculpen la molestia de nuevo jóvenes, que disfruten su comida— termino de decir Yagi alejándose

Luego de caminar en silencio llegaron a la oficina la cual Naruto estaba comenzando a sospechar que era la oficina de Yagi, en silencio se sentaron al mismo tiempo que Yagi le pasaba el bento mientras encendía la tetera eléctrica

Yagi se sentó en el sofá dejándolo a él en una de las sillas, dejo caer su mirada hacia sus manos mientras su semblante era uno serio

—Luego de la pelea con el Nomu— comenzó a hablar el teniendo toda la atención de naruto —Mi cuerpo se ha debilitado a un mas, solo puedo mantener mi forma musculosa por una hora y media nada mas— revelo el causando sorpresa en el rostro de Naruto

— ¿Hora y media?— repitió el incrédulo sabiendo que antes el Héroe Numero Uno podía usar uno para todos durante tres horas diarias

—Si— dijo el levantando la vista hacia Naruto —ese el límite de tiempo que tengo para usar mi poder ahora— volvió a bajar su mirada apenado —excedí mi anterior limite muchas veces…además ese Nomu fue un oponente formidable y bastante rudo de vencer, y realmente me lastimo aunque no quise admitirlo— revelo Yagi

—All Might— murmuro Naruto recordando el video de la pelea el que habían pasado en el noticiero —Lo siento— dijo el bajando su mirada avergonzado sabiendo que era su culpa ya que él había ido en busca del héroe número uno aterrado por la vida de Momo, él había ido a buscar la ayuda del héroe número uno por miedo de perder a momo, si hubiera sido más fuerte si hubiera podido controlar uno para todos tal vez no hubiera tenido que depender de la fuerza de Yagi para ayudar a Momo

—Jajajaja— dijo Yagi riéndose mientras un chorro de sangre salía de su boca —No tienes nada de que disculparte joven Naruto— respondió el llevando las mano a la cabeza —de verdad tu y yo nos parecemos— agrego el notando que la tetera estaba lista, aprovecho para servirle una taza de té a ambos —toma algo de te— dijo el clocando la taza en la mesa frente al rubio —Quise hablar contigo para que hablemos de un tema importante, el festival deportivo de U.A.— dijo Yagi —tengo un plan…

—Ya lo sé, bang-sensei lo dedujo— interrumpió Naruto causando confusión en Yagi — desde el primer día supe que tu plan era hacerme lucir en el festival para ser reasignados al departamento de Héroes ¿Cierto?— dijo el recordando las palabras de Bing-sensei

Yagi asintió —En principio ese era el plan— lentamente el hombre se levantó del sofá —pero ahora…ahora las cosas han cambiado el festival deportivo no solo será el escenario para que demuestres que perteneces al departamento de Héroes, un lugar que para mí ya te has ganado con honores— se detuvo delante de la ventana observando la ciudad a la lejanía —siendo francos mi muchacho mi tiempo como el símbolo de paz se acerca a su fin— comenzó a hablar el con tono serio, Naruto asintió reconociendo las palabras del hombre, las mismas que lo habían plagado la noches anteriores.

— y aquello con intenciones viles están comenzando a darse cuenta de esto, en mi tope a los villanos nunca se les hubiera ocurrido atacarme en mi propia escuela— se giró rápidamente mientras extendía su dedo índice señalándolo —Te otorgue mi poder con una intención…que fueras mi sucesor— su mano se cerró haciendo un puño mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos —"Quiero ser un héroes que salva vidas con una sonrisa"— repitió All Might intentando imitar su tono de voz

— ¿Todavía sientes esa llama como aquel día?¿Todavía quieres ser un héroe?— pregunto All Might

—Con todo mi ser— respondió Naruto levantándose

Yagi dejo escapar una sonrisa —entonces tu momento ha llegado mi muchacho— dijo yagi acercándose a el colocando su mano en el hombro de Naruto —El festival deportivo es el evento que los profesionales….no que todo el país observa con más atención, ¡el evento del año!— comentó el —por eso te traje aquí— Los ojos de Yagi tomaron un todo vibrante como una llama azul —El siguiente All Might, el próximo símbolo de paz… Uzumaki Naruto — dijo el con voz seria, Naruto solo pudo abrir sus ojos de par en par escuchando por primera vez esas plabaras, la primera vez que el hombre reconocía lo que él debía de convertirse… su meta —Quiero que le grites al mundo entero…

— ¡ **ESTOY AQUÍ**!

Termino de decir el con fuerza sorprendiendo Naruto, All Might no solo quería que se luciera para ingresar al departamento de héroes, el héroe numero le estaba pidiendo…no, le estaba exigiendo que revelara su presencia al mundo que anunciara a todos que el seria el siguiente All Might que aquellos villanos que estuvieran comenzando a tener ideas volvieran a temer… que en el fondo de sus viles mentes estuviera su imagen para recordarles que había alguien capaz de cargar el peso de All Might, de destruirlos si intentaban hacer algo

— ¿Conoces el sistema del festival cierto?— pregunto el mientras regresaba al sofá

—Si— respondió el luego de un momento de silencio en el cual había digerido las palabras de Yagi

—Entonces debe saber que el último evento siempre son enfrentamientos 1v1 para determinar el ganador del festival en un torneo de fuerzas, habilidad e ingenio—

—Si.

—Esa será tu oportunidad para venderte con todo lo que tienes— dijo Yagi señalando con ambas manos — Si logras ganar el torneo y terminar en primer lugar no habrá dudas en la mente de nadie en este país que mereces ser un héroe

—Cierto, necesito ganar a como dé lugar

— Pero todavía no puedes regular uno para todos ¿Así que piensas hacer?— pregunto Yagi interesado sabiendo que el chico de seguro tiene un plan

Naruto solo sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras levantaba su brazo extendiéndole hacia la ventana —Solo mira— revelo Naruto antes de llamar a uno para todos activando su Quirk en su dedo índice, disparando una presión de aire hacia la ventana, ante la presión el vidrio de esta se fracturo pero sin causar más daño

" _Wow_ " pensó Yagi incrédulo mirando la mano del rubio notando que este la abría y cerraba sin molestia alguna, había podido usar uno para todos sin lastimarse, había podido regularlo " _De verdad eres asombroso joven Naruto"_ se dijo, había sido solo un par de semanas desde que le había dado su poder al rubio, pero este ya había logrado la forma de regular la cantidad de poder para que no lo lastimara algo que a él le había tomado meses

—Asombroso mi muchacho— dijo Yagi alegre

—Jejeje— dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca apenado ante las alabanzas del hombre recordando el día de ayer que gracias a Nejire había logrado poder regular el poder, lo único que no quiso recordar fue la paliza que esta le había propinado, la chica era fuerte muy fuerte además de toda la experiencia que tenia

—Ahora solo tienes de encontrar la manera de extender tu punto de concentración de tu dedo a todo tu cuerpo— comento Yagi —con eso podrás usar uno para todos en todas sus extensiones sin necesidad de solo recurrir a tus dedos así— dijo el transformándose en su forma musculosa demostrando el uso de uno para todos a cuerpo completo

—Ya se— dijo el recordando la noche pasado donde el había intentado extender uno para todos en todo su cuerpo, pero era difícil sin el punto focal que era su dedo en donde concentraba todos sus esfuerzos se hacía muy rudo controlar tal cantidad de poder

—además necesitas ir incrementando tu poder poco a poco hasta llegar al punto que máximo que tu cuerpo pueda soportar— comento el llevándose la mano a la barbilla —lo que acabas de usar es aproximadamente un 3 por ciento del poder

"!tres por ciento!" pensó Naruto sorprendido el había sentido que había usado un montón en su ataque, ¿Cuan inmenso y poderoso era uno para todos?

—solo tiene que ir aumentando regularmente tu poder, si mi mente no me falla creo que tu cuerpo puedo soportar un 10% de uno para todos en su estado actual, si te esfuerzas un poco más incluso un 15%

—Entendido yagi-sensei— dijo Naruto levantándose al escuchar la campana indicando que la hora del almuerzo había terminado con una nueva meta para sus entrenamientos, debía lograr extender uno para todos de sus dedos a todo su cuerpo

—Bien mi muchacho— dijo el abriendo la puerta de la oficina sin notar un chico de cabello rojo y banco al final del pasillo el cual se había detenido al detectar a presencia de All Might salir de la oficina

—Gracias Yagi prometo no decepcionarte— dijo Naruto mientras salía

—Tu nunca me decepcionarías mi muchacho— comento el colocando su mano en la cabeza del rubio dándole un suave caricia paternal —Nunca lo olvides, estoy orgulloso de ti mi muchaho

Ninguno de ellos noto al chico que los que veía con detenimiento la escena habiendo escucha las palabras de aliento del Héroe numero 1

Capítulo 10

"Nuevo Plan"

Fin

A/N: otro capítulo más, es as de desarrollo sin mucha acción, ya Naruto controla un poco mejor uno para todos?¿Estará listo para el torneo? Respondiendo algunos review, no no aprecera venom tengo en mente solo usar a lagarto, sandman, duende verde, octopus y dos mas que son secreto para futuros capítulos, tengan paciensa todos tienen razón de estar en la historia y tendrán sentido as adelante

Gracias por su atencio y espero que disfruten la lectura


	11. ¿Amigos?

Fue en la tarde, cuando terminaron las clases, que conoció por primera vez al presidente del salon

Hitoshi Shinso era su nombre, un chico raro, de pelo color violeta totalmente desordenado de mirada aburrida, con ojos del mismo color de su cabello, estos le daba unas vibras mixtas entre extraño y relajado, llevaba el uniforme de la escuela pulcro y sin ninguna alteración, no como el que había cambiado la corbata roja por una naranja más de su estilo

Se posó delante de escritorio mientras terminaba de empacar los útiles que había usado en el morral, ya que el timbre de salida había sonado momentos atras

—Naruto Uzumaki— llamo una voz captando la atención de naruto el cual, levanto la vista de su morral para posarla en el chico notando su mirada un poco atemorizante ya que lo miraba intensamente

— ¿Presidente?— dijo Naruto confundido ante la presencia del chico en su puesto — ¿Sucede algo?— pregunto mirando a ambos lados esperando la presencia de su sensei o incluso del director como en los viejos tiempos

—Me permites un momento de tu tiempo— comento Shinso acercándose a Naruto —Me gustaría discutir un tema contigo en privado— agrego bajando su tono de voz para que solo ellos dos escucharan

Naruto asintió, luego miro hacia sus amigos que ya habían terminado de recoger y estaban esperándolo en la puerta del salón a su salida, levantándose de su asiento camino hacia ellos —Chicos si pueden esperarme a la salida, el presidente quiere hablar conmigo— Akane y Michael lo miraron confundido antes de notar la figura de Shinso detrás del rubio el cual era unos centímetros más alto que el

—Claro— respondieron ambos

—Gracias chicos— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa girándose a mirar a Shinso el cual solo hizo un gesto con la cara para que lo siguiera mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección de los pasillos, captando el mensaje comenzó a seguir al chico.

Caminaron en silencio por un par de minutos hasta llegar a un pasillo largo el cual no mostraba signos de vida, totalmente vacío

—Ya estamos solos— dijo Naruto cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho mientras se recostaba contra la pared intentando proyectar un aire amenazador — ¿De qué querías hablar?

Shinso solo lo miro aburrido antes de preguntarle — ¿Quieres unirte al departamento de Héroes, cierto?

—Si— respondió Naruto confundido ya que él había dicho eso el primer día de clases durante las presentaciones de cada uno así que era de conocimiento general

Shinso se acercó de forma amenazadora hacia el quedando a pocos centímetros de distancia mirando con los ojos entrecerrados —No me importa que hayas sacado algo de fama en la tele, el puesto en el departamento de Héroes es mío, metete eso a la cabeza— dijo el sorprendiendo a Naruto, no sabía que el chico quería unirse también al curso de Héroes

— ¿Qué?— dijo Naruto, al parecer el presidente de la clase lo estaba amenazando o eso creía

—Lo que oíste rubio— dijo Shinso mientras comenzaba a alejarse —Olvídate del puesto en el departamento do de héroes, yo seré quien lo tome…no tu

—Es idea mía ¿O acabas de amenazarme?— replico Naruto poniéndose más serio ante las palabras del chico de pelo violeta, un poco molesto por la forma grosera en que había dicho todo —Si es así no me asustas tarado, mi sueño es ser Héroe ni tu ni nadie me detendrá así que espero que estés preparado para la pateada de trasero que te daré en el festival

—Todavía no lo captas, una pena— dijo Shinso para comenzar a caminar alejándose —Lo que te acabo de decir no es una amenaza, es una advertencia

—Hey espera un segundo— replico naruto corriendo hacia él quería una mejor explicación, por qué carajo lo había llamado para decirle tales ridiculeces, estiro su mano para tomarlo del hombro pero justo antes de tocarlo todo su cuerpo se paralizo

—Detente— dijo la voz de Shinso al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se congelaba en el sitio con su brazo extendido a unos pasos de alcanzarlo

" _Pero que sucede_ " pensó Naruto alarmado su mente se había puesto pesada como si no quisiera pensar su visión borrosa y su cuerpo no reaccionaba ante ninguna de sus órdenes de moverse _"¡MUEVETE!"_ se gritó sin efecto alguno, todavía seguía en el mismo sitio con el brazo extendido

—Todavía no lo captas— susurro el con una media sonrisa —no puedes ganarme— indico el para comenzar a alejarse del lugar dejando el sonido de sus zapatos resonar por los vacíos pasillos

Luego de un par de minutos fue que naruto pudo recobrar el control de su cuerpo, volviendo a sentir el control en sus extremidades poso su vista por el pasillo donde se había ido Shinso mientras cerraba y abría su puño para asegurarse que era realmente el causante del movimiento

No pudo evitar pensar en lo sucedido

En cómo no pudo moverse en absoluto

En cómo había perdido el control de su cuerpo

" _Que fue eso"_

Sobre Hombros de Gigantes

Capítulo 11

"¿Amigos?"

Las clases por fin habían terminado, era una mañana hermosa, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban y lo mejor de todo para nuestro amigo rubio era que había llegado el fin de semana, nada más relajante que poder tomar un día de descanso en el que holgazanear era permitido o eso pensaba hasta que recibió la llamada de Akane, la llamada que había puesto fin a su alegría, ya que se le había olvidado que debían reunirse con el doctor en la mañana de ese día

—Oh vamos ramen-chan, alegra ese rostro— dijo Akane sonriente y toda alegre solo le faltaba dar saltitos como en las películas para restregarle su emoción en la cara —No es tan malo ya veras

Naruto solo miro a la pequeña chica que tarareaba y caminaba con paso ligero a su lado " _a ti de seguro no te pondrán como conejo de indias_ " pensó el amargado sabiendo que la chica estaba alegre ya que iba a comenzar su periodo como interna del doctor connors, su emoción no podía contenerla, dejo escapar un suspiro por lo menos debía estar alegre por su amiga no todos los días alguien consigue lo que quiere

—Hey Naruto-san— llamo Akane deteniéndose un momento justo delante de la puerta inmensa de entrada de Oscorp —De verdad gracias por esta oportunidad, sin ti el doctor nunca se hubiera fijado en mi— comento ella mirando al rubio

Naruto sonrió antes de darles unas palmaditas en la cabeza —No hay de que Loli-chan, yo cuido de mis amigos, además necesito alguien que me dé algo de apoyo moral en esto— comento el rubio mientras ella ignoraba su apodo

—¿Qué es exactamente es lo que vas a hacer con el doctor?— pregunto ella interesada, sabía que el chico había echo el trato con el doctor a cambio de algo, pero este no le había dicho sobre que, solo que el doctor estaba interesado en el

—No mucho— intento desestimar naruto —solo necesita mi ayuda en una de sus investigaciones o algo así, creo que le interesa mi Quirk— mintió el sin confiar la información sobre su regeneración a la chica ya que no sabía si era algo realmente importante, no le gustaba tener que mentirles a sus amigos pero por los momentos tendría que hacerlo hasta que sintiera que podía confiar realmente en ellos con esa información, años viviendo en las calles te enseña a no confiar ni en tu sombra y lamentablemente el había vivido muchos años en ella, solo tenía que conocer más sobre esta para determinar si era algo que podía revelar, por eso había aceptado la propuesta del doctor para conocer más sobre su regeneración y para curar a Izuku si era posible.

—ya veo— murmuro Akane en voz baja no convencida del todo para volver a caminar de nuevo ingresando al edificio, luego de registrarse en la recepción, llenar todos los documentos necesarios y firmar un par de papeles los jóvenes fueron recibidos por Gwen, la misma chica de su visita la interna actual del doctor connors la cual habia bajado a buscarlos a la recepción para enseñarles el camino a la oficina del doctor

—Por haya— dijo señalando un pasillo —se llega a una pequeña cafetería si tienen hambre o desean un lugar donde relajarse un momento ese es su sitio ya que en el edificio no hay más— comento Gwen las cual les iba dando direcciones e indicaciones de todo el lugar mientras los guiaba a las oficinas —Su tarjeta solo les dará acceso a los laboratorios y oficina del doctor, así que no esperen ingresar a otro departamentos, pueden meterse en problemas— advirtió ella indicándoles las reglas del lugar

Gwen siguió dándoles un par de instrucciones además de explicarles las normas y lo que se esperaban de ellos antes de detenerse ante unas puertas dobles metálicas a un lado de esta un vidrio inmenso les daba vista a lo que parecía un laboratorio donde varios personas en batas y otros en trajes algo extraños hacían diferentes pruebas

—Este es el laboratorio secundario del doctor— dijo Gwen mientras pasaba su carnet holográfico en el escáner de seguridad en la puerta de la entrada, abriendo el lugar para luego ingresar a este señalando para que la siguieran —El laboratorio principal es de uso personal del doctor, pero él nos está esperando en este— siguió narrando la rubia la cual tenía paso alegre y además estaba sonriente —Estoy emocionada de poder tener una compañera anqué tenga que irme— comento ella mirando a Akane —Leí tu resumen y me pareció increíble, además tu Quirk es súper fascinante— agrego Gwen sin poder contener la emoción en su voz

—Gracias…supongo— dijo Akane apenada ante los elogios de la chica, mientras Naruto hacia un par de gestos con la mano, las cejas y su rostro el cual se podía traducir como "Akane y Gwehn besándose", la chica de colocas solo miro enojada a su amigo antes de darle un golpe silencioso en la cabeza acallando sus bromas

—Aquí es— dijo Gwehn deteniéndose delante de una puerta ignorante de lo sucedido entre los otros dos chicos —Vamos— dijo abriendo la puerta para revelar al doctor el cual estaba en su bata delante de un mesón con varios instrumentos, a un lado de este sobre la mesa una laptop, una videograbadora y un par de papeles se extendía, claramente para registrar su investigación o lo que sea que estuviera haciendo

—Doctor los chicos ya están aquí— informo ella deteniéndose unos pasos detrás del doc, que detuvo sus ensayos cuando escucho la voz de Gwen

—Excelente Gwen— dijo el dándose la vuelta para verlos de frente — ¿Cómo han estados mis jóvenes ayudantes?— pregunto el quitándose los lentes y acercándose más a ellos estreyando la mano de cada uno

—Bien— dijeron Akane y Naruto

—Me alegre— dijo el acercándose a Akane para mirarla detalladamente —Tu debes ser Akane— dijo el examinándola más que todo mirando con detenimiento sus ojos —según la información que nos suministraste tu Quirk te permite aprender de manera acelerada ¿ o me equivoco?— pregunto el interesado

—Asi es doctor Connors— dijo akane asintiendo

—Muy interesante— murmuró el —Pero muy útil— se acercó a Gwen para traerla hacia Akane

—Creo que tengo la tarea perfecta para ti, mi querida interna— señalo a Gwen —está en proceso de aislar un agente en uno de nuestros productos el cual ha estado causando efectos no deseados en algunos de nuestros consumidores sin saber por qué, tu tarea será ayudarla a documentar y archivar toda la información que Gwen determine sobre estos mutagenos, ¿Por qué causan estos efectos?— informo el indicándole la tarea a realizar —No es mucho ni es muy complicado pero mientras te adaptas al ambiente y coges el ritmo de aquí será suficiente

—¿Algo más doctor?— pregunto ella asintiendo sabiendo que lo que le acababa de asignar era un trabajo de oficina… de secretaria pero sabía que era nueva y que debía aprender primero

—No querida, Gwen te ensayara todo lo necesario además de ponerte al día sobre los avances— término de decir mientras se acercaba a Naruto

— ¿Espero que hayas desayunado bien joven Uzumaki?— pregunto el doctor a Naruto que se había mantenido en silencio

—Si— respondió Naruto dando unos pequeños pasos hacia atrás

—¡Excelente!— dijo el alegre mientras cerraba la laptop en la mesa y tomaba los papeles —Sígueme— ordeno el pero antes de salir informo a Gwen —Estaré en mi laboratorio personal, no quiero interrupciones, si ves a Mathilde dile que me busque ahí, necesitare su ayuda— dejo de instrucciones a Gwen esta asintió acostumbrada a tales peticiones del doctor, sin más salió del lugar seguido de Naruto dejando a ambas chicas

—Bueno— dijo Gwen luego de un momento de silencio girando a ver a Akane que tenía la mirada fijada en la puerta por donde había salido Naruto

— ¿Qué tal si empezamos?

…..

Luego de una mañana bastante ocupada Naruto por fin estaba libre

El doctor Connors luego de retirarse con él a su laboratorio lo paso por diferentes escáneres, luego un par de pruebas físicas en las que obviamente no uso uno para todos, para luego hacerles una decenas de análisis, terminando con varios escaneos con diferentes maquinas que realmente no podía describir de lo complicadas que eran todo esto con ayuda de su asistente Mathilde mientras Akane estaba con Gwen asiendo dios sabe que, luego de toda esa batería de exámenes el doctor le pidió varias muestras de sangre, podría jurar que el hombre le saco más de un litro de sangre el cual dijo que eran para hacer análisis y pruebas en la semana con eso lo dejo ir citándolo para el próximo fin de semana cuando estuviera libre, antes de irse del edificio decido buscar a Akane para ver si esta había terminado para irse juntos pero su idea fue negada cuando la chica le informo que apenas estaba comenzando y que saldría mucho más tarde, cabizbajo Naruto asintió informándole que él se retiraba, sin más nada que hacer en Oscorp y con Akane ocupada decidió salir a caminar las calles de la ciudad

Actualmente se encontraba caminando por las calles de musutafu en busca de una tienda de juguetes ya que había decidido visitar a Mako ya que no había podido verla en toda la semana y no tenía nada mejor que hacer

"¿ _Que le podría llevar?_ " pensó Naruto el cual no había tenido éxito en encontrar algo para la niña, tomando un pequeño descanso decidió entrar en una tienda de víveres decidió en comprar algo de tomar para refrescarse, fue al fondo de la pequeña tienda donde se encontraban los refrigeradores con las bebidas

" _¿Tal vez una soda?"_ pensó el mientras miraba los diferentes productos expuesto en el refrigerar, desde jugos hasta cerveza pero antes de poder hacer su elección una voz femenina lo llamo

—Naruto-kun— dijo la voz mientras se acercaba a el

Sabiendo de quien se trataba Naruto se giró sonriente notando la figura de entusiasta y animada de Ochako, llevaba una camisa rosada con las palabras Fight estampada en el frente en negro, unos pantalones cortos que le llegaban a las rodillas sin cargar debajo de estos sus acostumbradas antys negras exponiendo sus piernas además de un par de sandalias marrones dándole un look casual como era de esperar en un fin de semana

—Ochako-chan— dijo Naruto acercándose a la chica —No esperaba verte por aquí

—Yo menos— concordó ella asintiendo —pero hoy era el día para reabastecer la alacena— levanto sus manos mostrando una cesta con diferentes productos —además este lugar tiene buenos precios además de hacer ofertas y rebajas los fines de semanas— agrego ella alegre —¿ Y tu Naruto-kun no sabía que comprabas aquí?

—No nada por el estilo— respondió Naruto negando con la mano —solo estoy de paso, quería comprar algo para refrescarme ya que no encontraba un regalo para un amigo— comento esto explicándole su motivo a Ochako

Ochako lo miro unos segundos antes de hablar nuevamente — ¿Regalo?— pregunto ella curiosa

—Si— confirmo el al mismo tiempo que se le ocurrió una idea —¿Hey Ochako-chan, que le regalarías a una niña pequeña?— pregunto el, Ochako lo miro esperando una mejor explicación ya que claramente faltaba contexto—veras hace un par de semanas…— comenzó a narrar contándole lo sucedido con mako-chan y Nao y como la chica ahora vivía en una casa hogar dejando a un lado la operación y su participación no queriendo revelar a yagi ni su pelea con Nao ya que los medios lo habían tachado de vigilante y el castigo a los vigilantes era el mismo que al de los criminales asi que no era necesario narrar toda la historia

—Wow naruto-kun— dijo ella sorprendida escuchando la historia del chico y la tragedia sucedida con la niña la cual había perdido su padre y sin ningún familiar que se hiciera cargo de ella la pobre había sido enviada a un semi orfanato —es triste lo que paso con mako-chan pero es muy noble de tu parte ayudarle— agrego ella reconociendo el gran corazón del chico rubio que todos los días la sorprendía

—Mako-chan es una niña dulce, no se merece lo que le sucedió—dijo el triste concordando con las palabras de Ochako al mismo tiempo que se le ocurría una idea que de seguro a la chica le encantaría —¿Te gustaría conocerla?— dijo Naruto emocionado sabiendo que mako seria feliz si mas gente fuera a jugar con ella —Así me ayudas a encontrar el regalo perfecto y de seguro Mako estará encantada de tener un amigo más— explico el mirándola a los ojos acerando su rostro al de ella emocionado a la espera de la respuesta de la chica —¿Qué dices?

Ochako retrocedió un par de pasos notando la proximidad del chico rubio sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse al sentir la calidez del rubio, su corazón todavía no sabía que sentir con respecto al rubio, pero esta era una oportunidad de pasar tiempo con el chico, de conocerlo mejor, bajo su mirada a su cesta al mismo tiempo que Naruto notaba su mirada este tomo la sesta de la mano mientras sonreí —Vamos Ochako-chan será divertido— intento convencerla Naruto

Ochako jugo con la idea unos momentos —Esta bien— dijo ella sonriente sin poder evitarse contagiar de la alegría que desprendía el rubio sabiendo que no tenía nada más interesante que hacer por el resto del día además sabía que sería divertido pasar el resto de su día con el rubio y que le serviría para poner sus sentimientos en orden

—¡Si!— dijo Naruto alegre al saber que su amiga había aceptado y que no tendría que pasar el resto del día solo, aunque no lo admitiera esta semana rodeado de nuevos amigos había sido la mejor de todas y no quería dejar de estar rodeados de ellos, ya que la soledad de su apartamento a veces era insufrible y sentía que las paredes se le venían encima

—¡Que esperamos vamos!— dijo Naruto tomando a Ochako de la mano saliendo en dirección de la caja registradora para pagar las compras de la chica

Ochako agradeció que Naruto no giro su rostro a verla o hubiera notado el inmenso sonrojo que se había posado en ella mientras su vista estaba posada en sus manos entrelazadas

….

Luego de un viaje corto en tren pasando por varias estaciones y de una caminata corta habían llegado a la dirección donde se encontraba Mako-chan, durante el viaje habían intercambiado un par de historias más que todo de las diferentes clases que habían tenido, gracias a Ochako había podido enterarse de la clase con All Might con lujo y detalles como momo habia ganado y como kaachan había vencido al equipo de Ochako, momo le había comentado algo sobre la clase por teléfono pero la chica había salido de viaje con sus padres durante el fin de semana por lo cual no habían podido reunirse ese fin de semana en privado para hablar y ponerse al día

—Aquí es— afirmo Naruto deteniéndose delante de una casa inmensa de 4 pisos de un color violeta pastel con delineados blanco, delante de la puerta se podía leer un cartel que indicaba "Hogar Lorenz para niños necesitados" además de un par de fotografías de una pareja rodeada de niños esta se veía algo degastada, la casa tenía un aspecto algo viejo pero bastante hogareño tenía un patio enorme además de un par de columpios en el frente y par de juguetes regados sobre la grama

—Primero las damas— dijo Naruto abriendo la puerta de la cerca dándole paso al hogar a Ochako la cual ingreso siguiendo las palabras de Naruto, ambos caminaron uno a lado del otro en silencio hasta llegar a la puerta, esta era de madera con ornamentaciones y tallados bastantes elaborados desde la entrada se podían escuchar las risas de los niños que claramente estaban adentro jugando

Naruto toco dos veces el timbre a un lado de la puerta para esperar que viniera alguien a recibirlos

— ¿Ya has venido antes Naruto-kun?— pregunto Ochako notando lo relajado que se veía el rubio el cual parecía conocer el lugar

—Una sola vez— respondió el sincero al mismo tiempo que se escuchaban los seguros de la puertas ser removidos, unos segundos después esta fue abierta revelando a una mujer de unos 40 años de edad tenía el pelo color purpura largo en una coleta trenzada que cubría toda su espalda ojos color café suaves y una sonrisa gentil, llevaba puesto un jean azul claro y una blusa amarilla lo único resaltante era dos pequeñas Atenas que salían de la parte superior de su cabeza

—Joven Uzumaki— dijo la mujer alegre reconociendo la figura del rubio en la puerta

—Yop Minamoto-san— saludo Naruto reconociendo la mujer mientras levantaba su mano abierta en saludo

—¿Vienes a ver a Mako-chan?— pregunto ella colocando su mano en la mejilla mientras la inclinaba

—Así es— dijo el mientras levantaba una bolsa que llevaba en su mano, mientras en la otra cargaba una más grande la cual eran las compras de Ochako — ¡Traje regalos!— dijo el en voz alta

—¡Nii-san!— dijo la voz de una pequeña la cual estaba en el pasillo, claramente reconociendo a Naruto, apenas vio al rubio en la puerta salió corriendo hacia ellos como una bala enterrándose en el pecho del rubio causando que perdiera el equilibrio y callera al suelo de trasero

—Sabias que eras tú— dijo la pequeña con su rostro enterrada en el pecho del rubio mientras Ochako miraba la escena confundida al contrario de Minamoto que solo tenía una enorme sonrisa —Cuando escuche que llamaban a la puerta sabía que eras tú nii-san mouuu— dijo ella de forma tierna mientras se apartaba un poco del rubio para ver su rostro mientras en la de ella se podía ver una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

—Mako-chan, que te he dicho de salir sin permiso— dijo la voz de minamoto seria mientras tomaba a la pequeña por los brazos levantándola para que quedara a nivel de sus osos, aunque intentara aparentar molesta la sonrisa en su rostro destruía esa imagen

—¿Sin correr?— dijo ella de forma inocente intentando librarse

—No— dijo minamoto colocándola en el suelo dándole una caricias en la cabeza agachándose para quedar al nivel de la niña ahora —si no haces caso Naruto-san no te dará tu regalo— agrego la mujer emocionando a la niña la cual giro a ver a Naruto el cual sonrió mientras levantaba la mano con la bolsa de regalos todavía sentado en el suelo

—¡Regalo!— dijo ella más alegre aun mientras volvía hacia el rubio para asaltarlo de la bolsa

—No tan rápido Mako-chan— intervino Naruto mientras se levantaba rápidamente evitando se despojado de la bolsa poniéndola más alto de lo que podía alcanzar la pequeña —primero tienes que prometerme hacerle caso a Minamoto-san, sino no hay regalos— indico naruto colocando la mano en la cabeza de la niña la cual intentaba alzar sus bracitos lo más que podía intentando alcanzar la bolsa

—Mouuuu— dijo ella molesta ya que no quería

—Mako— repitió Naruto su nombre con un tono más serio

—Bien— dijo ella resignándose sabiendo que no podría derrotar a Naruto con sus ojitos de cachorro, girándose a ver a la Minamoto le dijo —prometo hacer caso a todo lo que me digas Minamoto-obasan

—Bien Mako-chan— dijo Naruto alegre mientras minamoto asentía complacida

—Si eso es cierto entonces espera adentro con los demás, Naruto-san y yo necesitamos hablar unas cosas primero— dijo la mujer señalando hacia adentro pero la chica se giró a mirar a Naruto levantando sus manos esperando que este cumpliera su parte del trato

Sabiendo que la chica cumpliría con su palabra el chico saco de la bolsa una pequeña caja, la cual contenía dentro una figura de acción —Esta es Mt. Lady una súper Heroína nueva— dijo el colocando la caja en las manos de la niña la cual miraba fascinada el juguete —Pero antes quiero presentarte a una amiga Mako-chan— dijo Naruto señalando a Ochako la cual se había mantenido en silencio mirando la escena entre naruto y la niña con una sonrisa —Ella es una buena amiga Mako-chan esperaba que también pudiera ser tu amiga, Ochako-chan Mako-chan, Mako-chan Ochako-chan— dijo Naruto presentando a las dos, Ochako se había acercado a la pequeña agachándose para quedar al mismo nivel de ella

—Hola— saludo Ochako con una sonrisa mirando a la niña que la miraba algo tímida —Mi nombre es Ochako ¿Cuál es él tuvo pequeña?— pregunto Ochako sabiendo el nombre de la pequeña pero quería relajarla primero ante su presencia

—Vamos Mako-chan Ochako no muerde— dijo Naruto dándole un toquecito en la espalda a la chica para que se acercara a Ochako

—¿Eres un héroe como nii-chan?— pregunto ella mirándola expectativa, Ochako levanto la mirada a Naruto mirándola confundida ante la pregunta

—Mejor que yo Mako-chan— dijo Naruto —tanto así que está estudiando para ser una Heroína profesional

— ¿Enserio?— pregunto mako mirando a la chica de pelo castaño con ojos abiertos de par en par

—Sí, estudio en el departamento de héroes de U.A.— respondió Ochako —Incluso conocí a All Might, ¿si quieres te puedo contar como lo conocí? — Incluyo ella sorprendiendo a la chica la cual tomo la mano de ochako con la de ella emocionada ante la mención del héroe numero 1 botando los nervios por completo — ¿Puedo jugar con ella porfa?— dijo ella mirando a Minamoto impaciente

—Claro querida— respondió la mujer —Pero primero pregúntale a ella si quiere, recuerdas los modales

—¿Quieres jugar conmigo?— pregunto ella mirando a Ochako con su mirada de cachorrito patentada; Ochako miro a Naruto el cual asintió ya que tenía que hablar unas cosas con minamoto —Claro, Mako-chan sería un placer

—¡Si— dijo ella emocionada mientras comenzaba a arrastrar a Ochako hacia dentro del edificio —No puedo esperar a presentarte a mis mejores amigas, además tiene que conocer a Naru— dijo ella refiriéndose al juguete en su otra mano el cual seguía en su caja sin poder resistir Ochako se dejó llevar por la pequeña mientras Naruto y minamoto solo sonreían

Luego de una corto recorrido por un largo pasillo fue llevada a un habitación en la cual había varias mesas pequeñas con hojas y crayones además de juguetes regados por todos lados mientras varios niños carreteaban por el lugar y otros estaban sentados jugando o pintando mientras eran supervisados por otra mujer esta de pelo castaño corto hasta los hombros con un jean y camisa azul asegurándose que ninguno se lastimara

—Este es Naru— interrumpió Mako su observación mientras levantaba una figura de juguete de All Might presentándola a Ochako que miro el juguete notando unos pequeños cambios, su cabello había sido un poco alterado, además la mirada oscurecida del héroe numero 1 había sido redibujada mostrando dos ojos enormes de color azul

—¿O así que este es el nuevo compañero de Mt. Lady?— pregunto Ochako señalando el jugete de la heroína en la otra mano el cual misteriosamente la chica había sacado de la caja sin que ella notara

Mako asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza —Si pero ella se llama Ochako-chan— dijo ella levantando el otro juguete —Como la novia de mi naruto-niisan— agrego ella sonriente mientras Ochako ponía las piezas faltantes del rompecabezas el juguete de All Might era Naruto o Naru como ella lo había llamado mientras Mt. Lady era ella mientras la chica creía que ellos eran pareja

Con un enorme sonrojo gracias a las palabras de la niña Ochako se apresuró a responder —No Mako-chan Naruto-kun y yo solo somos amigos, Naruto-kun es un buen amigo de la escuela

—Mentirosa— dijo Mako con una sonrisa —tú quieres a mi nii-san y no puedes engañarme mouuu— dijo ella feliz arrastrando la última palabra

—hey eso no lo…— intento decir Ochako pero se detuvo al instante notando como los ojos de Mako-chan se habían tornado totalmente blancos pero antes de que pudiera comentar algo fueron interrumpidos por la voz de un niño

—Hey Mako ¿Quién es ella?— pregunto el niño mirando a ochako

—Ella es Ochako-chan la novia de mi nii-san— intervino la chica la cual sus ojos habían regresado a su color normal

—¿Quién el mismo rubio tonto de la otra vez?— dijo el sonriente sabiendo que a Mako no le gustaba que se metieran con naruto

—Naruto-niisan no es tonto mouuu— dijo ella mientras inflaba sus mejillas enojada —Nii-san es un hero, el me salvo la vida

—Lo que sea— dijo el chico — ¿Quieres jugar?— dijo el señalando la pelota a lo lejos pero mako negó todavía molesta por las palabras del chico Ochako solo miro curiosa a la niña

—Como sea— dijo el niño alejándose molesto que la chica no aceptara su invitación a jugar —Le diré a issei

Ochako se acercó a Mako la cual se había sentado en una de las mesa todavía molesta colocando ambos juguetes en ella mientras miraba fijamente el de All Might o el de Naru como ella lo llamaba

—¿Mako-chan?— dijo Ochako acercándose a la niña mientras se snetaba en el suelo a lado de ella notando su mirada perdida en la figura —sucede algo pequeña— pregunto Ochako sin saber que sucedia con la chica

—Mouu— dijo ella molesta —ellos todavía no me creen que naruto-niisan es un heroe— murmuro ella

—Yo te creo— dijo ochako —Naruto-kun es asombroso— agrego Ochako mientras la chica la miraba sonriente

—Si, si lo es— dijo ella con admiración pero su mirada se entristeció mientras bajaba la mirada

—¿hey que paso?

—Extraño a papa— susurro ella —el también me hubiera creído

—¿Por qué no me cuentas pequeña?— dijo Ochako interesa en la historia

Mako asintió mientras la miraba, coloco su mano en su barriga —Un dia mi barriguita comenzó a dolerme mucho, así de mucho— dijo ella estirando sus brazos intentando reflejar su dolor —papa se asustó mucho tanto que me llevo a ver al doctor, mi dieron una medicinas pero mi barriguita no dejaba de doler así que me dejaron en el hospital, papa estaba triste y muy asustado como cuando mama murió— la niña bajo la mirada triste —un día papa dijo que encontraría una manera para curarme que no me volvería a dolerme mi barriguita desde ese día no lo he vuelto a ver— susurro ella triste de que su padre se hubiera perdido de que este no hubiera regresado a verla —pero naruto-niisan me ayudo— confeso ella en un tono mas alegre —Los doctores dijeron que me salvo la vida o algo así—dijo la pequeña levantándose mientras levanaba su camisa, revelando una cicatriz —el me dio su corazón para salvarme desde ese día mi barriguita dejo de doler— señalo la cicatriz —por eso nii-san es un héroe— concluyo ella al mismo tiempo que una mano se posaba en su cabeza dándole unas caricias esta levanto la mirada para ver el rostro sonriente de Naruto el cual había llegado en silencio y había escuchado el final de la historia

—Hígado Mako-chan solo te di un parte de mi hígado, si te hubiera dado mi corazón no estuviera aquí— corrigió Naruto

— ¿Pero me lo hubieras dado naruto-niisan?— pregunto ella

—Con los ojos cerrados mako-chan— agrego el —si es para salvarte la vida, daría lo que fuera

—Mouuuu— dijo ella sonriente con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras abrazaba al rubio el cual le llevaba a la cadera —yo también te quiero nii-san

Naruto sonrió ante la muestra de aprecio de la chica —por qué no vas y juegas con los otros un rato— dijo Naruto señalando a un grupo de niños —ya te alcanzamos para jugar contigo

—¿Promesa?— dijo ella estirando su dedo meñique

—Promesa— respondió Naruto estrechando el dedo meñique de la niña con el suyo sin más la niña salió corriendo con ambos juguetes en la mano hacia el grupo de niños

—¿Qué te parece Mako-chan?— pregunto Naruto mirando a Ochako la cual tenía la mirada posada en la niña

—es una niña dulce— comento Ochako —pero actúa tan madura, aunque creo que esta triste

Naruto asintió ante las palabras de su amiga —si, el padre de Mako-chan la abandono cuando decidió intentar conseguir un hígado y el dinero para la operación de mako,, Nao-san era un buen hombre…lo respetaba incluso, pero la desesperación lo llevo a cometer una estupidez muy grande— Naruto solo negó con la cabeza triste recordando la pelea con el hombre —decidió asaltar un banco e intentar atar un hombre para robarle su órgano pero fue detenido, desde ese día está en la cárcel y yo no me atrevo a contarle la verdad a Mako-chan no tengo el coraje suficiente para decirle la verdad…para destruir su sueño— su mirada se posó en la niña la cual reía y jugaba con los demás niños

— ¿Su sueño?— dijo Ochako confundida la cual había estado prestando atención a las palabra del rubio

Naruto dejar escapar un suspiro dejándose llevar por sus remembranzas

 _Era su primera visita a ver a la chica y estaba encantado de ver como esta se había integrado tan bien con los demás niños, Mako realmente era una niña increíble_

" _Nii-chan ya se lo que quiero ser cuando sea grande" dijo ella en tono serio sorprendido a naruto el cual hasta hace poco había estado haciendo dibujos de varios héroes para que la niña coloreara_

" _¿O enserio Mako-chan?" pregunto Naruto la niña asintió vigorosamente "dime ¿Qué quieres ser?"_

" _Quiero ser un Heroe como tu nii-san" dijo ella Naruto asintió alegre del deseado de la pequeña "Quiero ser fuerte como tu…quiero ser capaz de encontrar a papa, sé que debe estar en algún lugar, perdido, triste…debe estar muy solo…el me necesita, debo encontrarlo" concluyo ella en tono bajo y triste ciertamente la ausencia de Nao en la vida de la pequeña había dejado un vacío que nadie podría llenar_

" _Mako-chan" dijo Naruto tomando la pequeña en un abrazo para reconfortarla pero sintiendo como una absoluta mierda ya que era su culpa la soledad de la pequeña más aún que decidiera convertirse en héroe basado en una mentira suya ya que no tenía las agallas no era lo suficientemente valiente para contarle la verdad a Mako "Te ayudare a convertirte en héroe, para que puedes buscar a tu papa"_

—Ese día supe que no era lo suficientemente valiente para contarle la verdad a una niña de 7 años — dijo naruto triste luego de narrar su memoria, Ochako se había acercado a él tomándolo del brazo —no tengo lo que se necesita para destruir el sueño de Mako, no se que se siente tener un papa pero de seguro debe ser increíble, si le digo lo sucedido a Mako, no solo estaría destruyendo su sueño sino la imagen que tiene de Nao e su mente la cual solo ve a su papa… un hombre que la ama y la quiere proteger que se encuentra perdido esperando que ella la encuentre

—Naruto-kun— susurro Ochako notando el conflicto interno en el rubio —no tienes que contarle nada…todavía no— susurro Ochako mientras Naruto asentí ante las palabras de Ochako — tu eres su héroe y es algo muy noble querer protegerla, solo tienes que estar ahí para ella, cuando madure le puedes contar la verdad ella entenderá

—Eso espero— dijo el

—No sabía que tuvieran familia Naruto, menos una hermana pequeña— dijo Ochako intentando cambia el tema

Naruto se rasco a nuca un poco apenado —nada por el estilo Ochako-chan— señalo a la niña —Mako-chan es una pequeña que conocí mientras entrenaba, rápidamente nos hicimos amigos, es una niña inteligente y dulce aunque solo nos vimos 3 veces la amistad quedo presente

—wow— dijo Ochako mirando al rubio… no, admirando al rubio completando la historia en su mente sintiéndose sorprendido ante las acciones del rubio el cual había dado una parte de su órgano a lo que sería casi que básicamente un conocido ya que solo había visto a la chica tres veces antes —aun siendo una conocida le diste parte de tu hígado para salvarla— murmuro Ochako

—Y pague su operación también— agrego Naruto —yagi-sensei, el hombre demacrado que a veces me busca en el almuerzo es mi maestro— Ochako asintió recordando al hombre —es millonario y me ayudo a salvar a Mako

—igual es sorprende Naruto-kun, de verdad tienes un corazón enorme— dijo Ochako sonriente

—Como sabes soy huérfano, los responsable del orfanato nunca fueron muy amables conmigo, así que mucha veces me tocó vivir en la calle por días incluso semanas, era mejor que ese lugar, de esos años no tengo buenos recuerdos pero eso cambio con mi amigo izuku que me ofreció su amistad, he visto lo peor que puede ofrecer la humanidad, pero también he visto lo que podemos dar para hacer de este un lugar mejor— dijo Naruto recordando los días de alegría con izuku de las noches en vela viendo videos de héroes y los juegos en los columpios —y prefiero quedarme con la parte buena de nosotros si damos lo mejor que tenemos podemos cambiar, Mako-chan es una niña inocente pero sobre todo es mi amiga— Naruto se giró a mirar a Ochako de frente — y estoy dispuesto a sacrificar mi vida con una sonrisa por mis amigos…incluso por ti Ochako-chan — dijo el con una sonrisa

Ochako solo miro sorprendida ante las palabras del rubio aprendiendo un poco más del pasado de este pero mas por las palabras del chico, nadie le había dio algo así

—Vamos Mako-chan no está llamando— dijo Naruto señalando a la pequeña que hacia gesto con la manos para que se acercaran

Ochako asintió sintiendo sus mejillas en llamas mientras salía detrás de Naruto

Realmente el rubio era alguien sorprendente

….

Luego de una tarde de risas y alegría ambos chicos se habían tenido que despedir de Mako y los demás niños, totalmente agotados por la tarde de juegos la cual Ochako puede asegurar que fue increíble nunca se había divertido tanto antes junto a Naruto y los niños había tenido una tarde increíble luego de mostrarle su poder todos habían querido que los hiciera flotar entre risas y alegría había entretenido a todos los niños mientras Naruto contaba historia y actuaba parte de estas dejándolos sorprendido ante sus relatos más aun ante sus representación de All Might las cuales podían jurar que eran idénticas al héroe numero 1 incluido los rostro que hacia Naruto.

—Realmente me divertí contigo Naruto-kun— dijo ella mientras caminaba unos pasos más delante de Naruto, ambos se encontraban en la estación de metro caminando hacia el andamio donde salía la línea de ella que la llevaría a su casa

—Igual ochako-chan— dijo Naruto — Mako-chan y los demás niños de seguro deben pensar lo mismo, ¿te lo dije no? Sería divertido

—Si— susurro Ochako mientras bajaban las escaleras eléctricas —nunca pensé que fueras tan bueno con los niños Naruto-kun— agrego ella

—¿Qué puedo decir?— dijo el sonriente siguiéndola —sus miradas inocentes y su sonrisas son mi debilidad secreta— se acercó a Ochako para su susurrarle al oído —No le cuentes a los malos o estaré perdido— dijo entre risas

—¿Cuánto por mi silencio?— pregunto ella sonriente

—Uno con 50— dijo el sacando un billete y una moneda de su bolsillo —Es lo que tengo a la mano— dejo escapar una risa sabiendo que eso no era ni sería suficiente

—jajaja— dijo Ochako riéndose ante las bromas del rubio —¿Qué tal si me responde una pregunta?— dijo ella un poco más seria girándose a ver Naruto deteniéndose sabiendo que habían llegado al lugar, en el cual había unas pocas personas a la espera del siguiente tren

—Claro, dime Ochako-chan— dijo Naruto deteniéndose a unos pasos delante de ella sabiendo que lo que quería preguntar era algo serio

—lo que dijiste ese día— pregunto ella en voz desesperada—cuando le conté mi razón para ser heroína, cuando me dijiste que creías que podía serlo No estabas burlándote o si—pregunto ella en voz baja mientras bajaba su mirada al piso

Naruto se acercó a ella colocando su mano en la barbilla de la chica levantando el rostro de ella para que esta lo mirara

—Ochako-chan— llamo Naruto mirándola directamente a los ojos —tal vez sea un bromista insufrible pero me gusta creer que soy lo más sincero que puedo y lo que te dije ese día cada palabra que salió de mi boca es cierto nunca dudes eso— aseguro naruto con una sonrisa notando que el vagón que la chica tomaría llegaba al andén —cuando nos conocimos el día del examen me ayudaste de que no callera al suelo solo por que era mala suerte luego en el examen evitaste que me estrellara contra el suelo y muriera incluso cuando estabas herida y cansada hiciste todo lo posible para ayudarme luego luego del examen hablaste con present mic rogándole que me dieron parte de tus puntos ya que sabias que no había sacado un solo punto…para mí eso son señales de alguien de buen corazón… de una gran heroína, así que no dudes nunca de ti Ochako-chan eres una chica dulce con gran potencial.

—Mira tú tren ya llego—agrego Naruto señalando hacia este

—Incluso lo que dijiste de que era linda— pregunto ignorando las ultimas palabras de Naruto importándole en lo más mínimo el tren

—incluso eso ochako-chan— naruto sonrió —eso no es algo que pueda inventarme ya que se ve de lejos, eres una chica linda… y cuando sonreís te ves hermosa— dijo Naruto con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras se rascaba la nuca apenado ante sus palabras no había querido decir eso pero las palabras se habían escapado de su boca por si solas

Ochako solo se sonrojo como un tomate bajando su rostro para que Naruto no lo notara ni notara la sonrisa tonta que se había posado en sus labios al escuchar las palabras de Naruto las cuales habían hecho que su corazón diera una vuelta completa mientras latía como si no hubiera mañana mientras diferentes pensamientos cruzaban su mente

—gracias naruto-kun no sabes cuánto significa tus palabras—dijo Ochako acercándose a Naruto de forma peligroso mientras llevaba su boca hacia las mejillas del rubio plantándole un suave beso en estas —gracias de nuevo Naruto-kun me divertí como nunca— dijo ella retirando su boca de la mejilla del rubio el cual se había puesto como un tomate al sentí el contacto de la chica —Nos vemos el lunes en la escuela— agrego despidiéndose para salir corriendo en dirección del tren el cual estaba a punto de partir de la estación

—hey Ochako-chan— intento detenerla Naruto que todavía estaba confundido ante lo ocurrido pero esta ya se había montado en el vagón y las puertas se habían cerrado mientras la chica se despedia con un gesto de la mano a través del cristal de las puertas corredizas del vagon

—gracias naruto-kun—susurro ella viendo al chico a través del cristal mientras el vagon comenzaba a alejarse —de verdad eres increíble— se dijo con una sonrisa sin ningún clase de arrepentimiento por lo que había hecho aunque no sabía de donde había sacado el valor para hacer algo tan osado pero no sentía ningún arrepentimiento más aun de haber pasado la tarde de con él, descubriendo un lado dulce y cariñoso del chico mientras reía y jugaba con los niños era natural con ellos nada de lo que hacía era forzado o falso ciertamente el rubio amaba los niños y ellos a él, era fuerte aunque eso era lo de menos su chico ideal no era el más fuerte ni el más guapo era un chico gentil que la tratara con cariño, con un gran corazón capaz de amarla como ella lo amaría a él, por eso la fuerza que Naruto había mostrado era lo de menos lo que ms la atraía era su personalidad su gentileza su sonrisa per ore todo su corazón, además sus palabras dulces de ese día las cual sabía que no eran falsas pero solo quería asegurarse la habían terminado de convencer de este sentimiento que flotaba en su corazón como una mariposa convencida por fin de que no era simple amistad lo que sentía por el chico de ojos azules, ciertamente sentía algo más, no era amor de eso estaba segura por los momentos no, pero no podía negar que sentía algo más que mera amistad hacia Naruto, estaba enamorándose de el… cayendo por él y sin nada que pudiera detenerla o frenarla —gracias naruto-kun— murmuro de nuevo antes de tomar asiento con las palabras e imagen del rubio en su mente y lo lindo que se veía sonrojado

" _otra chica me beso_ " pensó Naruto mirando el tren perderse de vista " _primero momo y ahora Ochako_ " el beso de la pelo negro se reprodujo en su mente, aunque este fue en la mejilla se sintió igual de agradable que el de momo " _no sé por qué me están besando pero no puedo negar que se siente bien_ " pensó sonrojado mientras comenzaba a alejarse en dirección de la otra línea para tomar el tren a casa

" _ojala lo vuelvan a hacer_ " se dijo con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a tararear una canción mientras caminaba

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Para su mala suerte el fin de semana se había acabado y el lunes había llegado de nuevo lo que significaba un nuevo día de clases, un día más en prisión o eso pensaba Naruto

—Nunca creí que Minami-sensei podía ser más aburrido de lo que ya era — dijo Naruto mientras tomaba asiento con su bandeja la cual contenía el almuerzo del día, en la mesa ya estaban akane, Michael, Ochako, Iida y Momo ya que era la hora del almuerzo, el había sido el último en unirse ya que había llegado tarde a la cafetería ya que tenía que hacer algunas cosas según sus palabras —Pero realmente Minami-sensei se las arregle para sorprenderme cada dia —

—vamos ramen-chan Minami-sensei no es tan malo— dijo Akane mirándolo con cara no seas tan exagerado

—solo porque tú eras una chica de ciencia loli-chan— respondió Naruto usando el apodo de la chica

—Ramen-chan, loli-chan— dijo Momo confundido —que vulgar— murmuro ella asombrada ante la forma de hablarse

—solo son apodos de cariño momo-chan— aclaro Naruto mirando la cara desaprobatoria de momo la misma que ponía cuando este no había captado una de sus explicaciones —Akane y yo nos gusta llamarnos así verdad loli-chan— dijo naruto mirando a Akane la cual solo sonrió enterrándolo más profundo al decir

—ramen-chan es un pervertido lolicon— la sonrisa en el rosto de Akane era inmensa mientras la quijada de naruto caía al suelo mientras sus ojos se abrían de par en par colocándose en blanco sin poder creer las palabra de Akane

Momo solo miro sonrojada y sorprendida a Naruto —Naruto-kun— dijo ella sin creer las palabras de akane —ciertamente no las esperaba

—Naruto-san eso no es digno de un miembro de esta venerable escuela— dijo Iida

—bro eso no está bien— agrego Michael mirándolo

Ochako solo miro al rubio asintiendo sin querer participar

—nooo—dijo Naruto con lágrimas de cocodrilo —todos me traicionan cuando más lo necesito— dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba a Ochako —menos tu Ochako-chan tu no dijiste nada— ciertamente la pelo castaño se había obtenido a decir algo pero era por que tomaba estaba masticando un bocado de comida —eso significa que todavía me amas ¿verdad? ¿ochako-chan no me traicionaras como los demás?— agrego Naruto arrodillándose ante la chica mientras un rio de lágrimas salían de sus ojos

—ya Naruto-kun, ya— dijo Ochako con un pequeño sonrojo dándoles un par de palmaditas e la cabeza al rubio intentando contener su risa ante las monerías del rubio —todavía te queremos aunque seas un lolicon— agrego ella y ante sus palabras la mesa entera comenzó a reírse sin poder contenerse mas

Naruto al ver que se tratada de una broma de sus amigo regreso a su puesto refunfuñando —no fue gracioso, para nada— dijo al sentarse

—vamos Naruto tenías que haber visto tu rostro cuando Akane-san dijo que eras un lolicon— comento Momo mientras calmaba sus risas

—Si fue muy graciosa Naruto-kun— dijo Ochako apoyando las palabras de momo

Naruto solo cruzo sus brazos en su pecho como un niño —ya verán ya verán nadie le juega una a Uzumaki Naruto sin ninguna repercusión— termino de agregar el más serio mientras comenzaba a comer

—nunca me había reído tanto— comento Iida uno de las mentes maestras detrás de la broma solo detrás de Momo y Akane que habían ideado todo aprovechando que Naruto no estaba en la mesa con ella para idear el plan

—que estabas haciendo bro que te tardaste mucho— dijo Michael cambiando el tema sintiendo que ya se habían reído lo suficiente a expensas del rubio

Naruto levanto su vista de su almuerzo para ver al resto de lo muchachos notando que la risas ya habían terminado y estaban interesados en su relato —¿Que saben ustedes sobre Hitoshi Shinso?—pregunto Naruto mirándolos curioso ya que su tardanza había sido ya que había ido a hablar con All Might sobre su encuentro con el chico y como lo había congelado en el pasillo por más de un minuto

—el presidente de la clase— dijo Michael confundido escuchando el nombre del chico que había sido elegido como presidente —No mucho— dijo el

Akane negó con la cabeza

—Ni idea de quién es Naruto-san— dijo iida moviendo las manos

—No he escuchado ese nombre— comento Momo

—Nada Naruto— dijo Ochako negando con la cabeza —¿Por qué?¿Paso algo?

—Bueno— dijo el rascándose la nuca debatiendo si le contaba lo sucedo a sus amigos —verán la semana pasada…. — comenzó a narrar su encuentro con el chico en los pasillos decidiendo que podía contarles

—ya veo— dijo Iida colocando su mano n su babilla tomando un aire pensativo

—suena a alguien que quiere entrar al departamento de Héroes como tú— comento momo —de seguro lo que sufriste cuando te congelaste fue el efecto de su Quirk— agrego ella habían analizado la historia del rubio

—Seguramente— agrego Naruto —pero lo que más me interesa saber cuál es el efecto completo de su Quirk y por qué siente la necesidad de amenazarme

—tiene miedo— dijo Akane interrumpiéndolo —Siente que tú eres una amenaza algo, ocasiono que tuviera que confrontarte antes del festival ya que desde el primer día de clases tú mismo anunciantes que tu objetivo era ser transferido al departamento de héroes, tuvo que ser algo importante ya que revelo su poder antes de tiempo lo que significa que no cree que pueda ganarte en el festival por eso recurre a intentar amenazarte para que no participes— concluyo Akane sorprendiendo al resto del grupo con su análisis detallado excepto a Michael y Naruto que ya sabían de las capacidades de la chica prodigio

—¡Exacto!— dijo Ochako golpeando su palma con su puño —tu aparacion en la tele de seguro lo atemorizo

—Cierto, con las noticias dándote el crédito de la derrota de Electro y la confirmación por parte de Yaoyorozu-san en la cafetería se debió sentir amenazado como ganaría a alguien el puesto de héroes cuando este ya derroto un villano— aporto Iida

—Puede que tengan razón chicos— dijo Naruto mirando a sus amigos los cuales habían dado buenos puntos de vista, pero si algo había aprendido con bang-sensei es que había problemas que se debían atacar de frente —Pero creo que lo mejor será tener una charla hombre a hombre

— ¿pero si te vuelve a atrapar en tu Quirk? — pregunto Ochako preocupada

—Pues encontrare una manera de liberarme— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

—Ya se— dijo Momo interrumpiendo a Naruto con una sonrisa —su Quirk debe ser alguna clase de control por voz o algo por el estilo

—¿Cómo así?— dijeron todos

—" _Detente"_ dijiste que te dijo al miso instante que sentías tu cuerpo congelarte cierto— Naruto asintió —si su Quirk fuera el de detener a alguien o congelarlo solo debía activarlo y dejarlo hay pero claramente tuvo que dar la orden para que este detuviera a Naruto, y fue específicamente esa palabra no alguna otra como hasta ahí o alto— agrego momo —lo que lleva a pensar que su Quirk debe ser alguna clase de control o sus palabras ocasionan que el enemigo sigan sus órdenes, pero generalmente esta clase de quirk requieren de un gatillo, un accionar por parte de sus enemigos para poder ser activados

—Suena bastante aterrador— dijo Michael, un Quirk que ocasiona que sigan tus ordenes

—suele serlo estas clases de Quirk suelen ser asociados con villanos— concluyo momo, recordando haber leído sobre Quirk de control en un libro el cual indicaba que la mayoría de los poseedores de este clase de Quirk eran villanos

" _Villanos_ " pensó Naruto escuchando las palabras de Momo mientras en su mente se reproducía el encuentro con Shinso, decido aún más sabia que debía volver a encontrarse con el chico y en su mente sabia la manera en que lo aria

...

Cuando Shinso regreso luego de la clase de E.F. para recoger sus cosas y terminar el día se encontró con una sorpresa en su escritorio, su bolso estaba ausente y una nota estaba presente en este , esta tenia escrito "Nos vemos detrás del gimnasio" sin remitente ni nombre que indicara de quien se trataba pero él sabía muy bien de quien era la nota, podía ir con Minami-sensei y tratar el tema pero sabía que el rubio quería hablar con el de una forma u otra si no, no hubiera llegado a tales extremos, además no tenía pruebas concretas de que era el

" _Veamos qué quieres Uzumaki-san_ " pensó Shinso mientras salía del aula en dirección del campo de entrenamiento detrás del gimnasio.

Cuando llego al lugar se encontró con Naruto sentado en unas escaleras que daban acceso al gimnasio, tenía su mirada perdida en el horizonte con su bolso a su lado

—Como sospeche eres tu— dijo Shinso acercándose a Naruto relajado —Dime ¿Cuál es el propósito de todo esto?

—Algunas te has sentado a ver el atardecer sin preocupaciones sin pensar en el mañana solo tú y el atardecer— dijo Naruto ignorando la pregunta del chico de pelo violeta

—Ve directo al grano Uzumaki-san— corto Shinso entrecerrando sus ojos

—¿Te llamaron villano?— pregunto Naruto levantándose —con un Quirk como el tuyo me imaginé que seguramente conociste personas que te tacharon de villano por tu Quirk— agrego Naruto acercándose al otro chico

—¿De qué hablas?— dijo cortante Shinso sintiéndose alarmado ante las palabras de Naruto

—Tu Quirk— señalo con s dedo índice a Shinso —es alguna clase de control metal ¿Cierto?— agrego Naruto —estuve pensando en ese dia en el pasillo cuando me amenazaste, como lograste que me detviera sin poder moverme con una sola palabra— termino de explicar Naruto

Por su parte Shinso comenzó a reírse —¿Qué quieres que hga rubio, que me aterre porque adivinaste mi Quirk?— dijo el con voz seria sintiéndose ofendido —Metete esto en tu pequeña cabeza, tu no eres rival para mí solo eres un estorbo que se cree que pertenece al departamento de héroes solo por tener un Quirk vistoso— explico Shinso

—No quiero que me temas— confeso naruto —pensé que talvez podíamos ser amigos, ya que los dos queremos ser héroes

—No me hagas reír Uzumaki-san—dijo Shinso —tu y yo somos muy diferentes, tu quieres ser héroe por qué crees que perteneces a ellos, todos ustedes creen que pueden ser héroes por tener un Quirk vistoso que llama la atención, que hay del resto, aquellos que la gente ignora que prefiere mirar hacia otro lado o simplemente se olvidan de ellos

Naruto bajo su mirada —te equívocas— murmuro el mirando su puño apretándolo recordando la miles de palabras hirientes que había escuchado en el recorrido a U.A. como no tener Quirk lo hacía inferior a los demás, pero a pesar de todo eso todavía había logrado entrar —Ser Héroe no se trata de tener un buen Quirk

—¡Eso dicen ustedes!— grito Shinso comenzando a enojarse —Ustedes creen que pueden tachar al resto de villanos solo por tener un Quirk como el mío pero les demostrare que puedo ser un Héroe, que incluso mi Quirk puede vencer a los mejores

—Ser Héroes se trata de estar dispuesto a dar tu vida por el bien de los demás— comento Naruto —Y no creo que tu Quirk sea malvado como dicen en los libres— agrego Naruto —pienso que es asombroso piensa en el bien que pues hacer podrías derrotar a los villanos con solo una orden, en un catástrofe podrías ordenar a las personas a salir con orden y ante una víctima podrías ordenarles a calmarse ayudarlas, por eso creo que puedes ser un gran héroe

—Entonces ¿significa que no participaras en el festival?— pregunto Shinso

—No— respondió naruto —He sido confiado con un legado el cual no puedo defraudar, por eso aunque crea que puedas ser un héroe tienes la mala suela de toparte conmigo ya que no pienso ignorar mi destino

Shinso solo lo miro aburrido cansando de escuchar las palabras de Naruto —entonces para que me citaste acá cual es el sentido de toda esta charla

—Un trato— dijo Naruto el cual se colocaba en posición de pelea —si tu logras vencerme juro que no interferiré contigo en el festival deportivo y nunca rompo mis promesas

Shinso solo pudo sonreír confiado —sigue

—Pero si yo gano, tienes que ser mi amigo y almorzar conmigo todos los días

—¿Solo eso? Nada de que renuncie a intentar ingresar al departamento de héroes

—No— aseguro Naruto —No pienso obligarte a renunciar a tu sueño

"Idiota" pensó Shinso —Acepto— dijo al mismo tiempo que activa su Quirk —Haces esto demasiado fácil rubio, ahora ríndete— ordeno el sintiendo su Quirk en full efecto pero luego de unos segundos el rubio siguió en el mismo lugar —¡te ordeno que te rindas!— volvió a decir el sin efecto alguno, el rubio tenía sus vista perdida y nublada, su Quirk lo estaba afectando pero esto no hacia efecto alguno —Te ordeno que digas me rindo— ordeno de nuevo Shinso y nuevamente el rubio no se movió " _¿Qué pasa_?" pensó el —camina hacia la derecha dos pasos— indico el pero esta vez el rubio hizo lo que se le ordeno y camino 2 pasos —Ríndete— el rubio se volvió a quedar en su lugar sin reaccionar pero antes de que pudiera ordenar de nuevo una enorme presión de viento se salió de las manos del rubio causando que Shinso levantara sus manos para protegerse el rostro

—Eso fue más difícil de lo que creí— dijo Naruto sorprendiéndolo ya que este no debía hablar este debía estar bajo su Quirk

—Ahora puedes rendirte o lo hacemos de la forma difícil— agrego Naruto con una sonrisa sabiendo que había ganado

….

Era la hora del almuerzo del siguiente día y el grupo de amigos estaba en la mesa reunidos cuando fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Shinso el cual se acercaba con un bandeja de comida

— ¿Puedo comer con ustedes?— pregunto el sin ganas

—Por supuesto— respondió la alegre voz de Naruto

Capítulo 11

"¿Amigos?"

Fin


	12. Entre Monstruos y Hombres

...

Una semana y cinco días era su fecha límite.

En una semana y cinco días debía ser capaz de controlar uno para todos si quería tener oportunidad en el festival deportivo, y cada segundo que pasaba era menos tiempo que le quedaba.

" _Maldición_ " pensó Naruto mientras saltaba hacia un lado, esquivando una patada dirigida a su pecho por parte de Bang el cual rápidamente lo siguió, asaltándolo con una sucesión de golpes a su rostro los cuales bloqueo con sus antebrazos antes de utilizar su pierna derecha para apartar a bang el cual la esquivo retrocediendo unos pasos dándole espacio para que se recuperara.

—Que ocurre mocoso, ¡Ataca!— grito su sensei mientras salía detrás del rubio a toda velocidad usando su Quirk.

Ambos se encontraban el Dojo de Bang, con las clases en U.A. culminadas por el día Naruto estaba en su sesión de entrenamiento diario con el retirado héroe, el cual había decidido que el día de hoy los dos tendrían una clase algo más práctica, por lo cual los dos se encontraban en una pelea amistosa, Bang quería ver que tanto había progresado el chico, habían estado peleando por más de 40 minutos, ya el sol se había ocultado y la noche reinaba en la ciudad.

—Vamos Bang eres demasiado rápido— se quejó Naruto bloqueando una patada del hombre, mientras intentaba hacer un contrataque en forma de un agarre pero este fue desarmado por el hombre, el cual gracias a su velocidad se zafo de las garras del rubio, Naruto intentaba concentrarse para utilizar uno para todos, para darle un buen impacto al hombre pero este era demasiado rápido y lo asaltaba de forma insaciable sin darle tiempo para pensar.

— ¿Qué esperas en una pelea real chico?— dijo el mientras daba un barrido de golpes sucesivos al chico el cual solo pudo bloquear un par mientras otros impactaron en las costillas del rubio —En una pelea de verdad no hay tiempo para pensar, solo existe el instinto— explico el impactando una patada en las piernas del rubio el cual causo que perdiera el equilibrio —tienes que atacar muchacho así nunca ganaras— repitió impactando un golpe en el estómago del rubio sacándole el aire causando que cayera al suelo de espalda —Y por culpa de eso ahora estas muerto— dijo el colocando su rodilla en el pecho del rubio mientras su puño se detenía a milímetros de su cuello en lo que sería un impacto fatal si este conectara.

—Eso…no…es justo— dijo Naruto entre bocanadas de aire intentando recuperar el aire, ya que Bang lo había dejado sin este luego del golpe en el estómago —Eres muy …rápido…, no me da tiempo …para pensar como… contraatacar— explico el todavía tendido en el suelo.

—Ese es tu problema chico, piensas demasiado— comento Bang mientras extendía su mano al chico, este la tomo aceptando la ayuda para levantarse —en una pelea tu mente debe estar en blanco, deja que tus instintos te guíen no tu mente, si piensa demasiado en que hacer o que hare te engatillaras… demasiadas posibilidades que tomar, para eso es el entrenamiento en la pelea solo usa lo que aprendiste.

—Más fácil decir que hacer— dijo Naruto el cual tenía las manos en las rodillas encorvado recuperando las fuerzas, el viejo le había dado una buena paliza —Tu Quirk te da ventaja.

—¿Y el tuyo no?— pregunto Bang irónico el cual sabía que el chico no había usado uno para todos en la pelea —Por qué no lo usas.

Naruto lo miro con cara de "viejo lo intento" antes de responderle—Lo intento Bang-sensei , pero toma cierto tiempo concentrar para utilizar la cantidad correcta de poder , si no terminaría fracturándome los dedos como antes— dijo Naruto sabiendo que para poder regular una para todos al 3 % necesitaba concentrarse un poco —además solo puedo usarlo en mis exterminados todavía no he encontrado la forma como extenderlo a todo mi cuerpo— una imagen de yagi en su forma musculosa llego a su mente, en como este podía acceder al 100% de forma instantánea y fácil.

Bang solo negó con la cabeza era obvio el problema del chico —de nuevo chico piensas demasiado—volvió a repetir Bang señalándose la cabeza resaltando su idea, para luego tomar asiento en el suelo acolchado del Dojo colocándose con las piernas cruzadas en posición de meditación o posición zen, cerrando sus ojos.

Naruto lo miro con una ceja levantada observando la posición de su maestro en el suelo del Dojo notando que este cerró sus ojos tomando una bocana grande de aire antes de ordenarle.

—Siéntate— resonó la voz de Bang.

Naruto asintió mientras tomaba asiento en el suelo como usualmente lo hacía pero fue interrumpido por la voz de Bang el cual había abierto su ojo derecho.

—así no muchacho— indico Bang mientras se señalaba — como estoy yo muchacho, siéntate así.

Naruto asintió mientras copiaba la misma pose de su maestro cruzando ambas piernas en pose zen —¿Y ahora qué?— pregunto Naruto expectante y perdido ya que no sabía que más debía hacer.

Bango volvió a tomar otra bocana de aire —Ahora te voy a enseñar algo que te ayudara con tú dos problemas, tu Quirk y tu mente.

—¡De verdad!— dijo Naruto emocionado —¿Qué es?— pregunto curioso.

Una sonrisa se presentó en el rostro de Bang sabiendo que el chico no le gustaría para nada su respuesta —aprenderás una técnica de meditación.

—¿EH?— Naruto se sorprendido —pero eso es demasiado aburrido— se quejó sin gustarle en lo mínimo el plan de Bang, sabía que meditar era aburrido, era estar sentado en un mismo lugar quieto por largos ratos y si era sincero preferiría aprovechar ese tiempo entrenando para controlar uno para todos.

—Déjate de tonterías mocoso y presta atención a todo lo que diga, harás cada paso que te indique y como te indique y luego me lo agradecerás— ordeno Bang silenciando las quejas de Naruto el cual asintió sin remedio alguno, luego de un momento de silencio en el cual bag cerro sus ojos y tomo varias bocanas de aire calmando su respiración hablo abriendo ambos ojos —toma bocanas de aire lento y profundo intenta calmar su ritmo, que tu corazón desacelere siguiendo el ritmo de tu respiración— fue la primera indicación la cual Naruto siguió haciendo lo que ordenaba su sensei.

Tomo barias bocanas de aire liberándolas poco a poco, su ritmo acelerado causado por la pelea comenzó a disminuir mientras su respiración era cada vez más lenta y profunda.

—Así muchacho muy bien—agrego Bang luego de unos minutos notando el diafragma de Naruto el cual subía y bajaba cada vez más despacio —Siente tu corazón latir, sigue cada latido con tu mente ordénale que vaya más lento… tu puedes— indico Bang, Naruto asintió concentrándose en sus latidos sintiéndolos resonar en su pecho.

—Asi, eso es— dijo Bang notando que el chico se adaptaba rápido —ahora cierra los ojos y limpia tu mente, ponla en blanco— indico su maestro Naruto asintió cerrando los ojos mientras borraba todo pensamiento de su mente, uno para todos, Yagi, el festival deportivo, el extraño comportamiento de Momo y Ochako a su alrededor, su sentimiento de responsabilidad… todo, en su mente solo estaba él y el vacío.

—Listo— hablo Naruto abriendo los ojos e pie en un espacio blanco infinito, el lugar estaba complemente desierto solo se encontraba el y nada más — ¿Ahora?— pregunto el comenzó a caminar, sentía que sus piernas se movían pero se encontraba en el mismo sitio sin haberse movido un centímetro.

—¿Que ves chico?, ¿que sientes?—escucho la voz de Bang resonar por todo el lugar pero el no estaba a la vista

—Nada, solo vacío— respondió Naruto

—Perfecto— dijo la voz de Bang por todo el lugar —ahora quiero que pienses en tu Quirk

Naruto asintió cerrando sus ojos sentido el jalón de uno para todos, siguiendo esa sensación como un sabueso seguía un olor, concentrándose en esta, para cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos estaba rodeado por un océano y él estaba en la mitad de este

— ¿Y ahora?

—Un océano—naruto miro a sus alrededores —estoy rodeado por un océano

—¿Cómo se siente?

—Inmenso…infinito, no puedo ver el final— dijo naruto mientras rotaba sobre su centro notado que solo había océano a su derecha a su izquierda…por todos lados

— ¿Cuándo usas uno para todos normalmente que haces?— escucho la voz de bang preguntarle

—solo tomo un poco del océano— respondió naruto al mismo tiempo que un balde aparecía n su mano —Como si sacara un balde de agua

—Ya veo— escucho a Bang decir —probemos otro método— dijo bang —Quiero que te imagines un lago, un lago grande pero con inicio y fin, sin fondo pero vacío — naruto cerro sus ojos imaginándose un bosque en la mitad de este bosque un inmenso lago vacío se extendía —listo— indico Naruto abriendo los ojos mirando el lago el cual estaba incompleto sin estar lleno

—Ahora concéntrate en esa sensación de infinito que siente cuando estas en el océano quieres que te imagines vaciando esa sensación en el lago, déjalo llenarse— Bang le dijo mirando al chico que estaba sentado delante de el con sus ojos cerraos sudando mientras pequeños arcos eléctricos comenzaban a salir de su cuerpo " _Eso es muchacho mantén la concentración_ "

—Es difícil— murmuro Naruto llamando la atención de Bang notando que los arcos se hacían cada vez más frecuente y más fuertes

—No pienses muchacho solo déjate llevar por la sensación, no dejes que te domine solo que te guie, ejerce tu voluntad— ordeno Bang el cual volvió a sonreír notando que los arcos se habían reducido y poco a poco se extinguían

—Fue más difícil de lo que esperaba— dijo Naruto sonriente notando que el lago se había llenado por completo pero lo había logrado

—Excelente trabajo muchacho— escucho la voz de bang decir —ahora piensa en un riachuelo, uno pequeño que salga de este lago…guíate en la sensación del balde cuando pienses en este riachuelo

—Entendido— dijo el cerrando los ojos de nuevo pero esta vez concentrándose en esa sensación que sentía cada vez que usaba uno para todos al 3%, esa sensación cosquillante en sus dedos, se imaginó el mismo lago pero a lado de este había un riachuelo que se extendía por todo el bosque más allá de su vista " _Ahora conectemos ambos_ " se dijo al mismo tiempo en su mente ocurría esto pero apenas pensó en ello todo su cuerpo y su mente fue sumergido en dolor, en un inmenso dolor punzante

—¡ARGG!— grito naruto abriendo sus ojos sintiendo todo su cuerpo en llamas, como si hubiera sido lanzado a las brasas mientras todas sus extremidades eran apretadas y estiradas al mismo tiempo que sus huesos parecían que estallarían en cualquier momento

—Tranquilo chico— dijo bag el cual se acercó rápidamente al rubio colocando su mano en la espalda de este dándole un par de palmaditas ayudándolo a calmarse

Naruto miro a todos lados notando que estaba e dojo de bang, no el bosque de momentos atrás —¿Qué fue eso?— dijo el recuperando el aliento mientras la sensación de sentir que se quemaba vivo desaparecía, ya mas calmado miro a bang queriendo respuesta

—Eso mi muchacho fuiste tu intentando utilizar uno para todos cuerpo completo— Naruto miro sorprendido a Bang incrédulo de que hubiera podido por lo menos acceder, pero la sensación de ser quemado en vida no era para nada agradable—lo que utilizaste es una técnica de meditación la cual utilizo para repasar una lucha o una tecnica en mi menta ya que no es solo recordar, sino también es visualizar, que tu mente represente tus sensaciones— explico Bang mientras se levantaba extendiendo la mano a Naruto —quiero ue todas la noches antes de acostarte utilices esta técnica y medites sobre nuestras peleas y sobre tu poder que intentes controlarlo en la mente ya que tu cuerpo es capaz de usarlo lo único que te detiene es tu mente, no imagines tu poder como un océano déjalo fluir en tu cuerpo con un rio, como ahora de esa forma podrás usarlo por todo tu cuerpo — naruto toma la mano de su sensei el cual dio un par de pasaos hacia atrás tomando posición de pelea

—Ahora vamos por el segundo round— índico Bang saliendo al ataque de Naruto

Sobre Hombros de Gigantes

Capítulo 11

"Entre Monstruos y Hombres"

Si Akane Gray pudiera describir su vida hasta hace poco lo haría con una sola palabra aburrida, o como ella le gustaba decirle simplona, sus años en la primaria habían sido marcados por los constantes cambios de escuelas y las mudanzas que su padre les había hecho sufrir por su profesión la cual lo obligaba a estar en constante movimiento ya que cambiado de oficina constantemente dependiendo del héroe que necesitaba un ayudante con experiencia, algo que a su padre le sobraba

Todavía podía recordar las discusiones entre su madre y su padre debido a estos cambios constantes en su vida, eso llevo al matrimonio al punto de no retorno un día su madre se arto y decidió separarse de él pidiéndole el divorcio, ella sabía que sus padres todavía se amaban, cada vez que madre veía la foto de su padre podía verlo en sus ojos al igual que en su padre cuando la recordaba, pero sus deseos se interponían en la felicidad de ambos y ellos sufrieron la consecuencia de ello, por un lado madre quería una vida hogareña estable, poder asentar raíces y ver crecer sus niños, mientras su padre quería perseguir su sueño de ser un héroe profesional de poder dar el siguiente paso el cual siempre decía que estaba pronto a ocurrir pero todavía seguía atascado como ayudante, no los culpaba pero todavía deseaba que siguieran juntos, su años de secundaria comenzó con un viaje a Japón a vivar en la tierra de natal de su madre y el lugar donde habían nacido y habían pasado sus primeros años, de sus noches habían desaparecido los cuentos extravagantes de padre y los besos de buenas noches de su madre, ahora solo lo veían dos veces al año cada vez más viejo cada vez más cansado mientras todas las noches veían a su madre trabajar hasta la extenuación para llevar un hogar con dos hijos y soltera.

La secundaria se convirtió en una repetición de su primaria, antes la inestabilidad de las mudanzas no le había permitido tener amigos estables, amigos los cuales pudiera contar en las buenas y en las malas pero ahora era una extraña en una cultura desconocida, habían intentado entablar amistad con sus compañeros de clases pero su estatus de extranjera y su quirk los apartaba de ella, creyendo que era una Gaijin sabelotodo gracias a su poder, realmente lo había intentado con todas sus ganas pero luego de constantes rechazos se dio por vencida, los temas de conversación de las chicas de su edad no le llamaban la atención, y los chicos parecían estar obsesionados con ser héroes, algo que tampoco la emocionaba, así paso los tres años, una chica solitaria la cual solo tenía de compañía a su hermano, para protegerse creo una máscara de alegría constante, de felicidad para engañar a sus familiares para que estos no se preocuparan por ella, pero realmente estaba lejos de ser feliz.

Cuando termino la secundaria prometió cambiar, se prometió que si ingresaba a U.A. haría el mayor esfuerzo en ser una nueva ella, en conseguir amigos de verdad no simple contactos en un agenda de telefónica, ahí fue cuando conocía a Naruto, podía recordar con claridad como el chico había ingresado al salón el primer día de clases, con cara de aburrimiento mientras era analizado por el resto de alumnos, fue hay que supo que el rubio seria alguien con el cual podría entablar amistad algo la atraía hacia él, una corazonada le decía que el chico no la juzgaría como el resto y todavía agradecía que siguió esa corazonada y había decido presentarse al chico, está la recibió con brazos abiertos aceptando su propuesta de amistad sin llamarla sabelotodo o insufrible por su poder, todo lo contraria este pensaba que era increíble algo que todavía la hacía sonreír.

Fue durante la primera semana de clases que se dio cuenta que Naruto no solo era un buen amigo, sino también que era un chico con un corazón noble e inmenso, cuando este conto la verdadera razón por la cual deseaba ser héroe tuvo que contener las emociones, más aun al enterarse que era huérfano, pero aun así deseaba ayudar a los demás, ser héroe no por el deseo de fama o gloria, sino por su deseado de salvar vidas.

Y era en momentos como este que agradecía con todo su corazón el haber conocido el rubio de ojos azules y corazón noble, el cual había intercedido por ella ante el doctor Connors pidiéndole que la aceptara como interna de el en Oscorp ayudándole a realizar uno de sus mayores deseos, si el rubio quería ser héroe ella quería ser científica ser capaz de ayudar al mundo a través de sus conocimientos, era en momento como estos, encerrada en un laboratorio con una computadora a la mano mientras catalogaba decenas de reacciones que se sentía como en su hogar, rodeada de instrumentos y el olor a cloro.

—Hey Tierra a Akane, tierra a Akane— escucho la voz de Gwen llamándola sacándola de sus pensamientos —¿Estás ahí Akane?— repitió Gwen chasqueando sus dedos delante de los ojos de ella

—Estoy aquí Gwen-san— respondió ella un poco apenada y sonrojada sabiendo que se había sumergido en sus pensamientos sin estar pendiente del mundo a su alrededor. Ambas estaban en el laboratorio del doctor Connors en la torre Oscorp, el día de clases en U.A. ya habían terminada y al contrario de su amigo rubio el cual solo tenía que ir el próximo fin de semana, ella tenía que estar yendo a Oscorp diariamente para ponerse al día con las responsabilidades asignadas con la ayuda de Gwen la cual la ayudaba en todo y le enseñaba todo lo que había aprendido en Oscorp aunque había días que tenían que irse tarde no se arrepentía de nada —¿Qué sucede Gwen-san?— pregunto ella a la chica de pelo largo, ambas estaban catalogando varias reacciones que habían registrado luego de un ensayo que había realizado Gwen poniendo a prueba un posible causante del problema en los fármacos.

—Al fin respondes— dijo su superior sonriente —tengo rato llamándote y nada que reaccionas ¿Qué te tenía tan concentrada?

Akane bajo la mirada silenciosa sin ganas de responder la pregunta sabiendo que esta solo la tomaría para molestarla

—Oh ya se— dijo Gwen sonriente reconociendo la mirada apenada de la chica —estabas pensando en un chico ¿Cierto?— el sonrojo en el rostro de Akane y su silencio era la confirmación que había estado esperando —Oh es un chico lo sabía, ¿Quién?, ¿tal vez sea un chico rubio?¿ De ojos azules?¿posiblemente Amigo tuyo?— el sonrojo en el rostro de la chica se profundizo más, Akane respondió ocultando su cara volteando a mirar a otro lado sabiendo que había estado pensando en Naruto el cual llenaba todas las casillas que había nombrado Gwen —sabía que te gustaba Naruto, esa mirada que le dedicas por ratos es inconfundible, esa forma de mirar llena de emoción es adorable, además él es un chico lindo harían una adorable pareja— dijo Gwen alegre como si hubiera ganado la lotería mientras aplaudía, era un pasión de ella jugar a ser cupido.

—¡Gwen-san!— interrumpió Akane totalmente apenada y sonrojada como un tomate —Naruto-san y yo solo somos amigos, no andas difundiendo rumores— aclaro ella sintiendo sus mejillas en llamas

Gwen no pudo dejar escapar una carcajada de risa — es solo jugando Akane— Gwen se acercó a la chica dándole un leve abraso —disculpa si te incomodo, solo era una broma inocente.

—No es gracioso— murmuro ella sin acostumbrarse a las bromas de la rubia.

Gwen cambio su semblante relajado a uno más profesional como cuando trabajaba —El doctor Connors me pidió que le cargara esta información al sistema en su pc personal ya que la necesita para mañana temprano— dijo ella mostrándole un par de carpetas que había traído al laboratorio —pero necesito retirarme temprano hoy y me preguntaba si podrías cubrirme esta vez, ¿Porfis?— termino de decir ella colocando sus manos juntas rogandole

Akane asintió antes de decirle —No hay problema Gwen-san, sería un placer— sabiendo que sea lo que sea sería interesante de hacer, nada la aburría en oscorp.

—Eres un amor Akane—agrego Gwen envolviéndola en un abrazo, sin sorprender a Akane ante la muestra de cariño de esta los primeros días trabajando con ella se había dado cuenta que ella era muy liberal en ese aspecto demostrando su aprecio en forma de abrazos o una apretón de manos muy diferente a la acostumbrada formalidad japonesa —encima de la carpeta está el usuario y la contraseña del perfil del doctor en el sistema, ingresa en esta y accede en ingresar reportes y vacía la información de las carpetas y un millón de gracias de nuevo Akane te debo una grande— agrego Gwen mientras tomaba su bolso —Nos vemos mañana— se despidió está saliendo del laboratorio con paso acelerado claramente al sitio a donde iba, iba atrasada.

" _Manos a la obra_ " se dijo ella cerrando su laptop sabiendo que no podría continuar con la catalogación ya que debía hacer cargar los reportes del doctor, sin más se levantó de su asiento tomando las carpetas en su mano caminando en dirección de la computadora de escritorio del doctor, sentándose en la silla encendió el monitor notando que la computadora ya estaba encendida, ingreso la clave y contraseña que le había dejado Gwen y luego de unos segundos tuvo acceso al perfil del doctor

" _Seguro es aquí_ " dijo ella dándole clic en la pestaña que indicaba reportes, pero lo que no se acordaba era que debía darle era en ingresar reportes unos peldaños más abajo, en cambio de ser presentada con un formulario para el vaciado de información lo mostrado en la pantalla era una lista de todos los reportes que se habían cargado al sistema, los cuales poseían fecha, asunto y una breve descripción llamándole la atención un reporte en específico el cual decía Naruto como asunto y en la descripción indicaba avances del proyecto lagarto, sintiéndose curiosa por saber en que trabajaba el doctor con naruto decidió abrirlo para leerlo.

Cuando comenzó a leer la información esta parecía ser el reporte de una investigación sobre una regeneración que presentaba el paciente pero mientras más leía y se sumergía en el reporte más asombrada se quedaba al leer las palabras en este de las cuales podía resaltar " _espécimen perfecto_ ", " _mutaciones a nivel celular_ ", " _producción en masa_ ", cerro este reporte sorprendida en lo que estaba trabajando el doctor, sintiéndose más curiosa comenzó a buscar en el sistema toda la información referente a este proyecto lagarto pero la información referente a este proyecto era clasificada y pedía una contraseña para poder acceder a esta, sonriendo sabiendo que esto no seria limitación alguna activo su quirk recobrando toda la información que tenía en informática, comenzó a hacker el sistema luego de unos minutos tuvo acceso completo a estos, leyendo el primer reporte de este proyecto se dio cuenta que este se trataba más que solo una investigación científica, era algo que iba contra los principios en que se basaba la medicina, rápidamente saco toda la información de este proyecto vaciándola en su teléfono móvil para leerlo con mayor detalle en su casa

Sea lo que sé que estuviera trabajando el doctor no era nada bueno

Pero lo que ella no sabía era que el sistema guardaba un registro que indicaba quien ingresaba a este

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Apenas llego a su apartamento salió disparado hacia su baño, específicamente a su regadera, tiro su bolso en la cama y apurado se despojó de su uniforme tirando las prendas de vestir al aire, algunas cayeron en la cama, otras en el suelo e incluso algunas en el ventilador de techo el cual estaba apagad, sin prestarles la más mínima importancia se sentido en el frio suelo de su regadera quedando solo en sus bóxer

Habían pasado 3 días desde que Bang le había enseñado la técnica de meditación y en los tres días que la había utilizado su progreso en poder lograr usar uno para todos a cuerpo completo habían sido gigantescos, todavía no podía usarlo pero usando la meditación sentía que estaba cerca

" _agua fría_ " se recordó el mientras abría el grifo correcto dejando caer el chorro de agua helado encima de él, luego de unos minutos en silencio mientras se adaptaba al frio del agua mientras dejaba escapar unas cuantas maldiciones por lo bajo, el sonido de la regadera se podía escuchar desde la entrada del apartamento al igual que sus palabrotas, ya más acostumbrado al frio, cerró los ojos tomando la posición de meditación que le enseño Bang

" _Respira lento y profunda, calma tu ritmo_ " se ordenó recordando los pasos aprendido, lentamente controlo su respiración sintiendo su corazón latir cada vez más lento " _limpia tu mente, ponla en blanco_ " dijo mientras se desprendía de sus sensaciones, olvidando las preocupaciones y los dolores que achacaban su cuerpo, inhibiendo por completo sus sentidos, sintió caer en un letargo nada existía nada había, solo estaba él y nada más ; cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estaba en el bosque, el mismo bosque de pinos el cual había creado.

Este había cambiado desde aquella vez con Bang, en lugar de un lago estático, un enorme rio cruzaba el inmenso bosque, el sonido del agua en movimiento resonaba por todo el lugar, un rio bravo y rápido pasaba frente a sus ojos

" _¿Qué debo hacer?"_ se preguntó el colocando su mano en su barbilla pensativa, el día de ayer durante la meditación había logrado cambiar el escenario a un rio sabiendo que si quería utilizar uno para todos cuerpo completo este debía estar en movimiento metafóricamente como si lo recorriera de los dedos de los pie a la cabeza pero hasta lo momentos esa había sido su única epifanía pero todavía no había obtenido resultados, había intentado de nuevo concentrándose como antes en tomar un balde y de nuevo había sentido su cuerpo en llamas, por lo cual algo faltaba _"¿Pero qué_?" se dijo mirando el rio el cual estaba calmado, pero su atención fue captada por algo que se movía en el agua, no, mejor dicho lo traía el rio.

Rápidamente se acercó a este notando que se trataba de un trozo de papel o eso parecía, se arrodillo a la orilla del rio extendiendo su brazo hacia el punto donde pasaría el objeto, cuando estuvo en su cercanía lo atrapo sacándolo del agua

" _Que es esto?"_ se dijo observando que era un trozo de una fotografía, esta tenia las puntas chamuscadas y otras rotas, se veía algo vieja y descolorida eso sin contar que estaba mojada, pero podía ver claramente cuatro figuras en ellas, tres chicos y un adulto, se trataba de una foto grupal de un chico de cabello negro, una chica de cabello largo rosado y el mientras un hombre a sus espaldas con pelo gris hacia una mueca de sonrisa con sus ojos, rápidamente reconoció las figuras en la foto, se trataba de Sasuke, Sakura y el además del hombre enmascarado, los mismo protagonista de sus sueño de días atrás.

Pero lo que más le extrañaba era esta foto, de su sueño no recordaba que se la hubieran tomado más aún que hacia esto nadando en el rio, pero antes de seguir preguntándose preguntas sin respuesta en el rio venia otro trozo de papel, al igual que el otro lo tomo con su mano sacándolo, en esta foto estaba el mismo hombre de pelo gris de su sueño pero se veía algo más viejo, estaba una chica de pelo rosado corto, guantes en la mano y una mirada confiada, si adivinaba podía jurar que era Sakura mayor, también estaba el de mayor con respecto a la otra foto, pero había una figura que no reconocía, se trataba de un chico de pelo negro corto y piel pálida con mirada sin ninguna expresión, no era Sasuke eso era claro.

" _¿De dónde viene todo esto?"_ su mirada se posó rio arriba en contra corriente, si estas fotos provenían de algún lugar debía de ser rio arriba, ya que el rio las había traído, decidido comenzó a caminar por la orilla del rio siguiéndolo, esperando encontrar el origen de estas fotografías, mientras caminaba más fragmentos de fotos nadaban rio a bajo deteniéndose cada par de minutos para recogerlas eran fotografías de el en diferentes lugares que no recordaba, más aun el no recordaba haberse tomado… dichas fotos con gente que desconocía

Luego de caminar por lo que se sintió un largo rato llego a una bifurcación en el rio por un lado este seguía su recorrido mientras por otro se llegaba a lo parecía una cueva o la entrada a una, extrañado por la presencia de esto se dirigió hacia ella, una corazonada le decía que de ahí debían de venir las extrañas fotografías.

Ingresando en esta noto que las paredes tenían iluminación en forma de antorchas las cuales alumbraban el camino, estas lo dirigieron hacia una recamara, la cual parecía un alcantarillado o eso pensó cuando ingreso, el suelo de la recamara estaba sumido completamente en agua llegándole casi hasta la rodillas y al fondo se podían ver dos rejas de metal gigantescas como las de una prisión las cuales se encontraban abiertas dando paso hacia la oscuridad.

" _Pero que es todo esto_ " se dijo Naruto observando los alrededores notando los detalles del lugar pero tenía una sensación de que algo faltaba, el lugar se sentía vacío, falto de vida pero su corazón cantaba que aquí debía haber algo más, pero no sabía que podía ser. " _Extraño_ " se dijo el caminando con sumo cuidado ya que no podía ver donde pisaba gracias al agua que cubría el suelo, el sitio era inmenso pero su curiosidad de saber de dónde venían esas fotográficas podían más que su miedo, dicha curiosidad fue respondida cuando llego a lo que parecía ser el centro de la recamara, en este se encontraban varias fotografías en el agua flotando libremente, causándole curiosidad se acercó a estas notando que se trataban de 4 fotografías las cuales se encontraban flotando con el reverso hacia arriba ocultando las imágenes , sin esperar procedió a tomar la primera pero apenas toco esta fue transportado de la recamara, a su alrededor ya no estaba el sitio lúgubre y lleno de agua, no ahora estaba en un bosque de árboles retorcidos, delante de él estaba una pequeña cabaña de madera justo en un claro del bosque el cual dejaba ver la luna en el cielo nocturno, frente a esta cabañas estaban un chico y un hombre, el hombre tenía un chaleco verde pantalones y camisa manga larga azul marino y el chico tenia pelo rubio y un extraño traje color naranja neón, mirando con más detalle se dio cuenta que era el cuando era niño, el chico frente al hombro era el mismo, pero el no reconocía al otro personaje

—Mizuki-sensei me dijo que si podía aprender una de las técnicas del pergamino tú me dejarías convertirme en shinobi, Iruka-sensei— dijo su otro yo al hombre, Naruto se dio cuenta que en la espalda del chico esta un pergamino inmenso soportado por su espalda, pero antes que el otro hombre pudiera responder empujo al Naruto pequeño a un lado apartándolo de una lluvia de proyectiles las cuales impactaron de lleno sobre el hombre empalándole en una de las paredes de la cabaña

—¡Atrás!— grito el hacia ellos los cuales parecieron no escucharlos notando una figura agachada en una de las ramas de los árboles, el perpetrador del ataque " _Vamos_ " se dijo el sintiendo la sensación de uno para todos activando el Quirk pero cuando disparo su dedo nada ocurrió, absolutamente nada

—Estoy impresionado que supieras a donde ir— dijo la voz del atacante

—¡Ya entiendo!— dijo el hombre adolorido que si mal no recordaba el otro él lo había llamado Iruka

El otro Naruto miraba a ambos confundido y al mismo tiempo preocupado por las heridas de Iruka —Naruto, el pergamino, dámelo— ordeno el recién llegado desde los arboles

" _No es real_ " concluyo el notando que no podía alterar lo que ocurría delante suyo ya que su mano había traspasado por completo un árbol como si fuera un fantasma

—Mizuke –sensei que ocurre— dijo el chico que había caído al suelo —Iruka, vamos que sucede

Iruka solo respondió moviéndose en dirección del atacante sacándose los cuchillos que lo habían perforado dejando escapar sangre en el proceso —Naruto, no puedes dejar que tome el pergamino, debes protegerlo a como dé lugar incluso con tu vida— dijo Iruka de forma grave mirando con enoje al otro hombre — es más peligroso de lo que puedes imaginar, en el están escritos técnicas ninja prohibidas, Mizuki te uso para que lo obtuviera por él, el desea ese poder

El otro Naruto miro asombrado, mientras el entendía mejor la situación

—Naruto, incluso si tú lo leyeras sería inútil— dijo Mizuki con una sonrisa macabra — Yo te puedo mostrar lo que de verdad significas

Iruka abrió sus ojos de par en par —Cállate idiota

—¿Tú no sabes lo que realmente paso hace doce años cuando el Kyubi ataco la aldea, o si?— dijo Mizuki conteniendo la sonrisa mirando la cara de terror de Iruka y la de confusión del otro Naruto —desde ese día la aldea ha estado bajo un decreto de silencio, uno de los más estrictos decretos dictados por el Hokage

El otro miro confundido al hombre — ¿Yo no recuerdo ningún decreto?

—Tu no lo sabrías— dijo mizuki confiado —parte del decreto es que todo el mundo sepa menos tu

El levanto una ceja esto se podía cada vez más interesante —¿todos menos yo?, ¡Porque yo o, de que decreto estás hablando!— exigió el otro naruto sorprendido

El otro hombre comenzó a reírse confundiendo a todos — ¿Cuál?¿Cuál fue el decreto?— pregunto el otro Naruto atemorizado

Mizuki bajo su mirada posándola directamente en los ojos del chico — Que nadie, absolutamente nadie podía decir lo que realmente eres, el zorro demonio, tu chico eres el Kyubi— revelo Mizuki

— ¿Cómo?— dijo el otro Naruto sin poder creer las palabras que acaba de decir el hombre, era imposible — ¡De qué demonios estás hablando!

—¡DETENTE!— grito iruka desesperado

—En otras palabras mocoso…— dijo Mizuki colocándose de pie —Tu eres el zorro de nueve colas que destruyo la aldea hace 12 años, fuiste tú quien asesino los padres de Iruka— una risa se escapó de los labios de Mizuki —hasta que nuestro amado Héroe, el cuarto Hokage lo atrapo en esta forma, desde entones tú has sido engañado por todos en esta aldea, tu saben lo que tú eres…un monstruo con forma humana, o no te pareció extraño que todos te desprecian, a donde fuese que fueras—Mizuki sacó un enorme shuriken de su espalda y lo comenzó a rotar en su mano dándole velocidad preparándose para lanzarlo —si él fuera honesto, incluso el noble Iruka admitiría que de verdad te odia como el resto

— ¡Naruto!— grito la voz de Iruka mientras el chico cerraba los ojos conteniendo un par de lágrimas mientras un aura azul lo cubría

— ¡Nadie nunca te aceptara demonio!— grito Mizuki lanzando el arma hacia el chico con la intención de matarlo pero Iruka que estaba pendiente se abalanzo sobre el otro Naruto cubriéndolo con su cuerpo, mientras el arma se incrustaba en su espalda causando un inmenso mundo de dolor para el hombre causando que dejara escapar sangre por su boca

—Iruka-sensei—murmuro el otro Naruto el cual había vuelto a abrir los ojos notando la figura ensangrentada del hombre que lo protegía el cual hacia su mejor esfuerzo para mostrarle una sonrisa al chico el cual estaba en shock, aterrado y sobre todo sorprendido —¿Por qué?— pregunto el asombrado ante las acciones de su maestro

" _nunca dudo un segundo_ " pensó Naruto mirando la escena conmovido por la entrega del hombre para proteger al otro Naruto, está ya era la segunda vez que lo protegía con su cuerpo recibiendo el ataque por el chico para que este no fuera lastimado

—Con mis padres muertos, no había nadie que me reconociera o que me respetara— comenzó a narrar —me sentía muy solo— revelo el, Naruto asintió sabiendo lo que se sentía no tener a nadie, conociendo muy bien esa soledad —Por eso me convertí en el payaso de la clase, hacia cualquier tontería para llamar la atención, ser el payaso de la clase todavía era mejor que la otra opción, la soledad dolía demasiado era insoportable yo solo quería a alguien que se diera cuenta de mi existencia que notara lo bueno que era…que estuviera orgulloso mío— un rio de lágrimas comenzó a escaparse de los ojos de Iruka causando emociones en el que había intentado enterrar en el pasado, memorias de un niño de pelo rubio encerrado en una habitación oscura mientras lagrimas escapaban de su ojos mientras observaba a través de una ventana a cientos de niños jugar alegres

—Naruto, yo sé lo que se siente, fue demasiado duro contigo, gritándote y regañándote, realmente te debió haber dolido— confeso el —Perdóname, si solo hubiera sido un mejor maestro, una mejor persona, tal vez ninguno de nosotros hubiera tenido que llegar a esto— pidió perdón Iruka con lágrimas en los ojos asombrando al otro Naruto, este sin saber cómo reaccionar aprovecho la oportunidad para salir corriendo del claro, dejando a los dos hombres atrás

—jajajaja— se rio Mizuki mientras saltaba de la rama donde se había encontrado todo este tiempo —toda una pena, pero temo por nosotros, una vez Naruto tiene algo que lograr nada ni nadie puede persuadirlo de lo contrario— dijo Mizuki con una sonrisa malévola —Él va a usar el pergamino para tomas venganza contra la aldea— revelo Mizuki a Iruka el cual se mantenía en silencio —Viste esa mirada en los ojos de tu protegido…esos era los ojos del demonio de nueve colas

—Cállate— dijo Iruka sacándose el inmenso shuriken de la espalda —tu no conoces al verdadero Naruto para nada— de pronto la escena delante de sus ojos cambiaron por completo, la cabaña desapareció como arena en el viento, mientras los arboles del bosque cambiaban ante sus ojos, unos segundos después estaba en otro lugar del bosque, o eso parecía, ya que todavía estaba la misma luna, pero el claro ya no estaba solo había arboles a su alrededor

—Que noble— escucho la voz de Mizuki decir a su espalda, girándose se dio cuenta que el hombre estaba de pie delante de un caído Iruka el cual se encontraba recostado espalda a un árbol —Salvando al asesino de tus padres ¿y para qué?, que sucederá si lo dejamos vivir

—Entonces el pergamino estará a salvo de una basura como tú— respondió Iruka

—Eres un tonto Iruka, Naruto y yo somos de la misma clase

Iruka miro confundido a Mizuki sin entender sus palabras — ¿De la misma clase?

Mizuki Miro sonriente —Yo puedo usar el pergamino para logar la misma clase de poder ilimitado que el demonio dentro de naruto ansia esa misma fuerza— concluyo Mizuki su explicación mientras abría sus brazos —tu estuviste en lo correcto en repudiarlo, en temerle

—Tal vez odie al zorro— dijo Iruka mientras se acomoda colocándose mas recto en el tronco del árbol sintiéndose cada vez más débil, sus heridas todavía estaban sangrando y pronto perdería el conocimiento —Pero no a Naruto, no al chico— una sonrisa se posó en los labios de Iruka —Por Naruto solo tengo absoluto respeto, él es un excelente estudiante, trabaja con todas sus fuerza…pero algunas veces es torpe, olvidadizo, lo echa a perder…aun así logra sorprenderme con sus acciones, incluso cuando las personas se burlan de el y lo apartan como si fuera la plaga… soportar todo eso le ha dado empatía, él sabe lo que se siente estar en dolor, en un dolor que no se puede quitar con una visita al médico o con un medicamento, no un dolor que se siente en el corazón el cual nunca nos deja realmente, siempre está con nosotros, por eso Naruto es un chico que admirar — confeso Iruka con voz orgullosa —ese chico no es el Kyubi, no es ningún demonio como tú lo catalogas, no, él es Uzumaki Naruto ciudadano de Konohagakure y próximo Hokage

—Agrg— murmuro Mizuki arto de las palabras de Iruka —Que dulce tus palabras, con tan solo oírlas me hacen sentir dulce y tierno por dentro — comento el mientras se llevaba la mano a la espalda desatando un segundo Shuriken inmenso tomándolo con su mano —Aunque tenía planeado dejarte vivir desde el principio Iruka, las cosas nunca salen como una las planea — comenzó a girar el proyectil es su mano dándole velocidad y rotación —di tu despedida— dijo Mizuke riéndose mientras se preparaba a lanzar el arma para acabar con la vida del otro hombre pero antes de que pudiera lanzarla fue interrumpido por el otro Naruto el cual impacto un rodillazo en la cara del hombre causado que soltara el arma hacia un tronco a un lado mientras era lanzado hacia atrás por la fuerza del impacto, cayendo de espalda en el suelo mientras Naruto solo miraba el resultado de sus acciones

—Mantente alejado de Iruka-sensei— dijo el otro Naruto con voz grave, mientras un aura de energía, un aura de poder como nunca antes había sentido se desprendía de su otro yo, una energía intoxícante pero al mismo tiempo familiar, sin darse cuenta Naruto que había estado observando la escena en silencio comenzó a desprender pequeños arcos de electricidad mientras recibía esta energía, la cual había inundado el bosque como un océano —O te matare— prometió el otro Naruto mientras colocaba uno de los extremos del pergamino en el suelo mientras el otro lo sostenía con la mano

—¡Naruto no!— grito Iruka —¡vete de aquí sálvate!— ordeno el maestro pero su otro yo no pareció oírlo ya que toda su concentración estaba en hombre delante de él intercambiando miradas de muerte con este

" _¿Qué es esta sensación?"_ pensó Naruto bajando su mirada hacia sus manos notando como en estas se podían ver extrañas venas rojizas mientras la tez de su piel se había vuelto más oscura como si hubiera tomado un bronceado "¿ _Por qué siento tanto energía, tanto poder?_ " se preguntó el sintiendo su cuerpo como nunca antes, como si pudiera hacer cualquier coasa incluso bajar la luna con sus propias manos.

—Mocoso Bocazas, ¡Puedo matarte con un solo golpe! Y piensa que puedes derrotarme— grito Mizuki divertido ante las amenazas de Naruto

El otro Naruto miro con odio al hombre mientras colocaba sus manos delante de el en un extraño sello o símbolo _"¿Qué signifa eso?"_ pensó el viendo las señal en la mano del otro Naruto sintiendo cierto deja vu — ¡Entonces que esperas, Imbécil!— dijo Naruto —Cualquier cosa que me lances te lo devolveré mil veces— dijo Naruto confiado

—¡Eres bienvenido a intentarlo pequeño demonio!— grito Mizuki preparándose para atacar al rubio pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo todo el bosque fue inundado en humo, para segundos después revelar un ejército de Naruto, todo el lugar había sido rodeado por copias del otro Naruto todos con odio y con ganas de darle una paliza a Mizuki

—Kagebushin no jutsu— murmuro el otro Naruto sonriente, apenas el escucho esas palabras la escena en el bosque se desvaneció ante sus ojos revelando de nuevo la recamara, estaba sosteniendo u trozo de foto en su mano, una foto en blanco

— ¡Que fue eso!— dijo el sorprendido girándose a ver sus alrededores notando el mismo lugar pero las demás fotografías que habían estado en el agua habían desaparecido, " _Fue todo un recuerdo_ " concluyo Naruto pero la sensación de poder que había sentido en ese bosque todavía estaba presente

—Ya has visto suficiente— dijo una voz a lo lejos mientras dos pares de ojos se veían en la oscuridad, detrás de las rejas —Debes regresar

— ¿Quién eres tú?— grito Naruto comenzando a caminar en dirección de la voz, hacia el par de ojos que se veían en la oscuridad

—No, todavía no— dijo la voz —No estas listos— dijo la voz —Despierta— ordeno el mientras el lugar comenzaba a derrumbarse delante de sus ojos

—No, tengo muchas dudas, ¿qué significan esos extraños sueños?, ¿qué fue lo de ahorita? ¿quién era el otro Naruto?— rogo el mientras sentía el nivel de agua subir rápidamente mientras el techo se caía en segundos estaría sumergido en el agua

—Todo a su tiempo Naruto— dijo la voz mientras su visión se volvía borrosa siendo enterado por el agua —Nos veremos pronto Hermano

Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos estaba en su regadera, en el apartamento, sentado en posición de meditación mientras el agua fría caía sobre el

—Maldición— dijo Naruto frustrado, algo extraño había pasado ahí, que era esa voz en su mente, eso no tenía sentido, pero fue descarrilado de sus pensamientos al sentir su cuerpo en llamas pero este no dolía como las otras veces, bajo su mirada hacia sus manos notándolas idénticas como en su meditación, en el extraño recuerdo en el bosque, venas rojizas recorrían su brazo mientras su tono de piel se había oscurecido como si hubiera se hubiera broceado

" _pero que sucede_ " dijo el abriendo y cerrando sus mano notando que nada dolía, todo lo contrario se sentía como nuca, ligero, fuerte y sobre todo con poder, con mucho poder, ¿Acaso había activado uno para todos a cuerpo completo sin darse cuenta?, decidiendo probar esta teoría le dio un leve empujón algo mínimo con su dedo índice a la puerta corrediza de la regadera y esta salió volando hacia la pared arrancada de raíz de sus soportes, esta se incrustó en la pared de frente destruyendo el lavamanos y el espejo los cuales tuvieron la mala fortuna de estar atravesados en su trayectoria

—¡Lo hice!— dijo Naruto alegre e incrédulo mientras saltaba alegre en la bañera pero con uno para todos se enterró en el techo, pero sin sufrir ningún daño —Ups— dijo el zafándose del techo el cual no sufrió mucho daños y cayendo al suelo pero cuando toco este la sensación de estar en llamar comenzó desvanecerse dejando su cuerpo cansado y adolorido, como si hubiera corrido una maratón por días sin descanso, mientras sus huesos se quejaban, Naruto se miró confundido mientras se dejaba caer en la regadera agotado, sin una gota de energía en su cuerpo se dejó coger por los brazos de Morfeo, cayendo en un sueño profundo en la regadera de su apartamento con esta abierta.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó con un apartamento inundado

Cabe destacar que los siguiente días luego de su éxito, no pudo volver a encontrar la recamara en sus meditaciones mucho menos repetir la activación de uno para todos a cuerpo completo

Algo estaba faltando y no sabía que era

Algo había ocurrido en ese recuerdo que había activado su Quirk a cuerpo completo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Era el lunes, era el primer día de la última semana antes del festival deportivo, y todavía no había podido controlar uno para todos, lo más cerca que estuvo de lograrlo fue esa noche en el apartamento donde lo activo de forma inconsciente, pero desde ese entonces no había podido repetir su éxito, estaba quedándose sin tiempo y muy rápido

" _maldición, ya no sé qué hacer, he intentado de todo pero no he podido reproducir lo sucedido ese día, incluso he analizado el recuerdo mil veces, lo he reproducido en mi mente he meditado sobre él y nada, no he podido volver a sentir esa sensación_ " se dijo Naruto mientras tomaba otro bocado de comida de su bandeja, estaba en la cafetería de la escuela con el resto de los muchachos ya que era la hora del almuerzo y como era de costumbre todos comían juntos en la misma mesa, Michael e Iida charlaban animadamente, mientras Akane escuchaba una historia de Ochako la cual narraba animadamente mientras hacía gesto con las manos, Momo se encontraba en el asiento de alado callada mientras leía un libro sobre electromagnetismo y sus efectos religiosamente, "entrenamiento" había dicho ella mientras Shinso estaba en el asiento más alejado de el comiendo en total silencio como lo había echo desde que se unió a la mesa, él no se preocupaba mucho el chico solo le faltaba más confianza para integrarse a ellos.

" _Necesito poder dominar uno para todos antes del viernes, ya lo hice una vez solo debe de repetir lo ocurrido y aprender como reproducirlo_ " pensó el contemplando sus opciones, mientras sentía una delicada mano posarse en la suya sacándolos de sus pensamientos

—Naruto-kun, ¿Te encuentras bien?— pregunto la suave voz de momo que había interrumpido su lectura detallando el comportamiento anormal de su amigo, ya que siempre a esta hora, la del almuerzo solía ser una de las voces más vividas de la mesa, hablando y charlando con los demás —has estado muy callado, y tu mirada ha estado perdida por un buen rato— comentó ella dándole un leve apretón a su mano — ¿está todo bien?

Naruto la miro notando la mirada de preocupación en la chica, la cual había estado toda la semana pasada ocupada, entrenando y preparándose para el festival, durante el fin de semana pasado luego de ir a Oscorp se reunió con Momo para ponerse al día, durante la plática se enteró que todos los chicos del departamento de héroes estaban usando todo su tiempo libre para entrenar quedándose hasta tarde en la escuela para practicar con sus Quirk, todos ellos estaban tomando muy enserio el festival, ya que según las palabras de su profesor el festival es una oportunidad para que ellos se den a relucir y para que los héroes profesionales puedan observar futuros ayudantes, podía ver el cansancio oculto en la mirada de preocupación de momo, sabía que la chica se estaba quedando hasta tarde en la noche estudiando diferentes temas para refinar los objetos que podía crear con su Quirk, así que no era necesario vaciar sus preocupaciones en ella

—No nada Momo-chan— respondió Naruto falsificando una sonrisa —solo un poco distraído, pensando en el festival y esas cosas, ya sabes— agrego el devolviendo el apretón de mano de la chica asegurándole su bienestar

— ¿Seguro?— pegunto ella de nuevo

—Sí, seguro— respondió Naruto al mismo tiempo que el sonido de un teléfono celular irrumpió en la mesa captando la atención de todos los presento excepto la de Shinso, el cual por lo general vivía en una burbuja

Rápidamente el teléfono volvió a sonar reconociendo el todo Akane metió la mano en su bolsillo sacando el reluciente aparato electrónico —Un momento— pidió ella a sus amigos , más aun a Ochako ya que había tenido que interrumpir la narración de la chica, coloca su teléfono al oído claramente reconociendo la voz que llamaba

—Si lo escucho doctor— dijo ella —aja….aja…aja… entendido, nos vemos ahora— termino de decir ella colgando la llamado, dejando a una mesa curiosas —Era el doctor Connors, me pidió que cuando llegara a Oscorp me reuniera con el inmediato, algo sobre el proyecto d Gwen que quiere discutir

— ¿Ya te van a despedir, tan rápido?— dijo Michael de forma graciosa

—Ja, ja — dijo Akane de forma sarcástica y graciosa —a mi entender sonaba más como un ascenso, tal vez me deje hacer ensayos con Gwen-san y no solo ser su secretaria— dijo ella alegre, había captado eso en la llamada y realmente no podía esperar para ir a Oscorp ese dia

—Asombroso Akane-san— dijo Ochako alegre por su amiga

—Aunque es raro que el doctor te llame— comento Naruto al aire, sabiendo que el hombre era alguien ocupado y que generalmente esas tareas se las relegaba a sus ayudantes

—Cierto, además que hoy Gwen me había dado la tarde libre, no era necesario que fuera hoy a Oscorp— agrego Akane

—Pero realmente no puedo esperar para ir al laboratorio— termino de decir ella emocionada

Lo que no sabía era lo que le deparaba el destino esa tarde

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La noche ya había caído en la ciudad de Musutafu cuando salió del Dojo de Bang, en dirección de su apartamento, las calles estaban tranquilas ya habiendo pasado la hora pico y la fresca noche de primavera hacia la caminata a la estación un recorrido agradable, mucho del ajetrear de la tarde ya había pasado y en las calles solo quedaban aquellos que regresaban a sus hogares e iban hacia sus trabajos nocturnos y unos que otros cuantos jóvenes que se despertaban para comenzar su vida nocturnas, para naruto este no era su caso, ya que en su mente estaba repasando la lección de del día con Bang el cual le había demostrado un par de nuevos agarres y lanzamientos los cuales se veían bastante interesantes de aplicar en su estilo de pelea pero su repaso fue interrumpido por el sonido de su teléfono celular

" _Michael_ " leyó en el en la pantalla de su teléfono un poco confundido ya que por lo general el no recibía llamadas aparte de las de Momo

—Dime Michael, que sucede— dijo Naruto contestando la llamada mientras bajaba las escaleras de la entrada de la estación pasando a un lado de un par de pasajeros que salían de esta

" _Bro, ¿de casualidad no estás en Oscorp?"_ preguntó el chico, sonando preocupado al otro lado del teléfono

—No, estoy en la estación de metro ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?— hablo Naruto deteniéndose al pie de las escaleras

" _Es Akane, todavía no ha llegado a casa, y mama está preocupándose un poco_ " narro Michael " _por lo general cuando llega tarde avisa, generalmente me llama a mi o a mama pero hoy no ha llamado y ya es muy tarde, mucho más tarde de la hora a que llega, por eso te llamaba para ver si estabas con ella o si podías ir al laboratorio, ya que me canso de llamarla pero me cae directamente la contestadora, de seguro se descargó su teléfono, pero mama dice que tiene un mal presentimiento ya sabes cosas de madre_ " termino de explicar su amigo

—No Michael, no he visto a Akane desde el almuerzo, pero si quieres puedo ir a Oscorp a buscarla ya que tengo acceso no me restringirán el paso— ofreció el rubio el cual creía que su amiga de seguro se había concentrado en su trabajo y se le había olvidado la hora

" _¿de verdad lo harías Naruto? Si no es mucha molestia_ " pregunto Michael Agradecido

—Seguro, Akane es mi amiga, no es ninguna molestia.

" _Gracias bro, me ahorras tener que ir a gritar por Akane en la entrada de Oscorp, cuando la localices me llamas para informarle a mi mama"_ agrego Michael, Naruto sabía que a esta hora lo mucho que podría recibir sería una mala respuesta del cuerpo de seguridad del edificio ya que Michael no tenía pase de autorización para ingresar

—Seguro, te llamo más tarde— dijo Naruto colgando la llamada mientras, camina en dirección opuesta al andén de donde salía la línea que él tomaba hacia su apartamento

Luego de tomar la línea hacia la parte alta de la ciudad y de pasar una decena de estaciones y una caminata llego a su destino, el enorme y hermoso edificio de Oscorp, antes de acercarse a la entrada saco de su bolso el carnet holográfico que le daba acceso, acomodando un poco su uniforme de la escuela, camino hacia la puerta la cual a estas horas estába siendo protegida por dos guardias de seguridad, estos lo vieron con malos ojos mientras se acercaban hasta notar el carnet, sabiendo que se trataba de alguien que trabaja en el edificio le dieron acceso sin ninguna pregunta.

Cuando ingreso al lobby del edificio se dio cuenta que Oscorp era un monstruo diferente de noche que de día, durante el día parecían un león con cientos de personas caminando por los pasillos a estas hora parecía un gatito ronroneante, noto que la recepcionista la cual siempre saludaba cuando llegaba no se encontraba seguramente ya había terminado su jornada, sin perder más más tiempo se adentró en el edificio dirigiéndose a uno de los ascensores, marcando el piso correspondiente a los laboratorios del doctor.

Se bajo de inmediato cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, camino por los pasillos del edificio los cuales casi estaban vacíos a excepción de una pocos trabajadores que charlaban, notando que se trataban de un par de ayudantes de laboratorio salió en dirección del laboratorio, tarareando una leve melodía para soportar el silencio del lugar llego a las puertas del laboratorio, paso su carnet por el dispositivo de seguridad y con un beep este le dio acceso al lugar abriendo las puertas dobles de metal

—¡Hey Akane ¿Dónde estás?!— grito el en voz alta esperando llamar la atención de la chica, sabiendo que el lugar estaba vacío, pero luego de un par de minutos registrando el lugar no encontró a su amiga en ninguno de los cubículos del lugar —¿Estará con el doctor?— se dijo él mientras salía del laboratorio en dirección de la oficina del doctor Connors la cual estaba unas plantas más arriba, volviendo a tomar el ascensor llego a su destino

Con fuerza golpeo varias veces con sus nodillos la puerta de la oficina en espera de una respuesta, pero solo consiguió silencio, confundido volvió a golpear más fuerte, y nuevamente nadie respondió, se preguntó dónde podrían estar, ya que el laboratorio personal del doctor solamente lo usaba el y más nadie.

" _¿Dónde te metiste Akane?"_ se preguntó el comenzándose a preocupar un poco, por casualidad decidió colocar su oído en la puerta pesando que a lo mejor el doctor podría encontrarse haciendo cosas privadas en la oficina o tal vez estaba escuchando música y por eso no escuchaba su llamado algo poco probable pero era una posibilidad, apretó con fuerza su oído en la puerta tapándose el otro oído libre con su mano para escuchar mejor, luego de unos segundos pudo escuchar un leves quejidos de dolor y una respiración cansada al otro lado, además de algo como si se estuviera arrastrando

"¿ _Pero qué demonios?"_ dijo Naruto sorprendido ante lo escuchado, alguien estaba lastimado del otro lado de la puerta, activando uno para todo en su dedo índice se preparo para darle un golpe duro a la cerradura electrónica de la puerta para volarla y así ingresar pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo esta fue abierta automáticamente dándole acceso sin necesidad de usar la violencia o su Quirk

En el suelo de la oficina había alguien tirado—¡Mathilde!— grito Naruto saliendo corriendo hacia el escritorio de la oficina, donde la mujer se encontraba tirada en el piso rodeada por un charco de sangre, no sabía como pero había logrado de alguna forma presionar el botón de acceso debajo del escritorio del doctor —Oh dios Mathilde-san, necesitas ayuda médica inmediata— dijo Naruto agachándose notando varias puñaladas en el abdomen de la señora, la cual respirada con mucha dificultad, las puñaladas no eran muy profundas pero la pérdida de sangre indicaba que había estado hay durante un largo tiempo, sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hacia la pared de la oficina presionando el botón de emergencia, el cual activo las alarmas en todo el edificio sabiendo que el cuerpo de seguridad se dirigirá hacia donde estaban, hacia el origen de la alarma pero la débil vode Mathilde lo llamo

—Naruto— dijo ella en lo quje parecía un murmuro —Ellas…necesitan…ayuda— logro decir la mujer

—¿Quiénes?¿Que paso?¿Quién te hizo esto?— pregunto Naruto en rápida sucesión mirando la mujer esta levanto con esfuerzo su otra mano colocándola en su brazo apretándolo ya que la derecha estaba posada sobre sus heridas intentando contener la hemorragia

—fue el doctor…se volvió loco…hablaba delirante…un nuevo mundo….el poder para hacer un ejército…él se llevó a las chicas, las drogo…Akane Y Gwen corren peligro…él se las llevo— revelo ella, asustando a Naruto, Akane y Gwen estaban en peligro, el doctor le había hecho algo a Mathilde y a las chicas ¿pero dónde estaba?

— ¿Sabes Dónde está el?— pregunto Naruto

—tu teléfono— pidió ella extendiendo su mano, rápidamente naruto coloco su teléfono en manos de la mujer, las cual abrió el gps de este, marcado un lugar en específico en el mapa de la ciudad —Esta aquí….o eso creo…el me pidió que llevara…varios equipos…y suministro a este lugar… un almacén viejo en el centro de la ciudad… " _son equipos dañados_ " eso me dijo— termino de explicar la mujer al mismo tiempo que ingresaban dos personas de seguridad del edificio a la oficina

—¿Qué sucede aquí?— preguntaron ellos mientras sacaban sus armas de defensa personal apuntando al rubio

—Alguien ataco a Mathilde, necesita atención médica urgente ¿Qué están esperando llamen una ambulancia?— pidió Naruto sorprendiendo a los hombres los cuales llamaron por radio informando de la situación

—Ve…Naruto, consigue ayuda…las chicas corren peligre— rogo Mathilde mientras perdia la conciencia

— ¡Mathilde, vamos aguanta un poco!— grito Naruto a la mujer la cual solo cerro sus ojos mientras soltaba el agarre en Naruto —Mathilde no— pidió Naruto conteniendo un par de lágrimas por la dulce mujer, pero si su sentidos no le fallaban el pulso de esta se había detenido por completo

—Una ambulancia se encuentra en camino— dijo el de seguridad acercándose notando el rostro frio y sin vida de la mujer mientras Naruto solo mirara en shock sosteniéndola entre sus brazos

Para cuando la ambulancia llego al edificio no había nada que hacer, Mathilde estaba muerta, asesinada por su propio jefe

….

—¿Estás seguro que esto fue lo que te dijo chico?— pregunto el oficial de policía el cual estaba tomando s declaración, a las afueras del edificio de Oscorp, había pasado una hora desde que había llegado la ambulancia y habían declarado muerta a Mathilde, el edificio había explotado en rumores cuando se rego la información de lo sucedido, varias patrullas se habían detenido en la entrada de Oscorp mientras los cuerpos forenses se habían atrincherado en la oficina, mientras todo esto ocurría una reportera y un camarógrafo graban la escena informando de lo sucedido en Oscorp "Estamos en Oscorp en la escena del crimen donde una secretaria a cargo del doctor Curtis Connors Doctor famoso por sus libros y sus investigaciones en el campo de la biología, medicina y genética fue encontrada muerta en la oficina de este, según los informes preliminares de la policía el perpetrador de este crimen no es nada más ni nada menos que el mismo doctor el cual su paradero se desconoce hasta los momentos" escucho que decía la reportera mientras era grabada teniendo de fondo el edificio lo más probable que fuera una nota en el noticiario nocturno

—Chico ¿Estas bien?— pregunto el oficial colocando su mano en el hombro de naruto sacándolo de su estupor al ver que él no respondía

—Si, eso creo todavía sorprendido por lo ocurrido— mintió el todavía anonadado por la muerte de la mujer —Si, eso fue lo que me dijo Akane y Gwen fueron raptadas por el doctor y se encuentran en riesgo—agrego el respondiendo las preguntas del oficial

—te entiendo chico, suele ser una experiencia desagradable— comento el policía, dándole un apretón en los hombros al chico brindándole apoyo —Ve a tu casa y descansa chico, no te preocupes tus amigas serán encontradas, las oficinas de héroes ya fueron notificadas y las búsquedas comenzaran dentro de unas horas, déjalo en nuestras manos, posiblemente estarás siendo visitado por un oficial para que firmes tu declaración por escrito— termino de decir el oficial con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba de el en dirección de sus compañeros

Al ver que este estaba lo suficientemente lejos Naruto salió corriendo del lugar tomando su bolso " _Akane y Gwen son mis amigas, y esto es culpa mía, si no hubiera involucrado a Akane no hubiera pasado nada de esto, si no hubiera aceptado el trato del doctor_ ", con rapidez ingreso a un callejos mientras se cambiaba en su uniforme de práctica, el cual era totalmente negro, el mismo que había usado en su pelea con Nao, también saco la máscara que le había regalado Momo, desde el encuentro con Nao había tomado la costumbre de cargar la máscara siempre en su bolso en caso de emergencias

" _Con un pepino que dejare estos en sus manos"_ se dijo Naruto mientras sacaba su teléfono para llamar a Yagi para informarle de la posición de las chicas y de los sucedido, para que le brindara refuerzo en el asalto al almacén aunque no pensara que fuera necesario ya que el doctor no presentaba demasiada amenaza, pero era mejor prevenir, además una corazonada le susurraba que algo, algo mucho más siniestro se ocultaba detrás de todo esto.

— _Luego de la pelea con el Nomu— comenzó a hablar el teniendo toda la atención de naruto —Mi cuerpo se ha debilitado a un mas, solo puedo mantener mi forma musculosa por una hora y media nada mas— revelo el causando sorpresa en el rostro de Naruto_

— _¿Hora y media?— repitió el incrédulo sabiendo que antes el Héroe Numero Uno podía usar uno para todos durante tres horas diarias_

— _Si— dijo el levantando la vista hacia Naruto —ese el límite de tiempo que tengo para usar mi poder ahora— volvió a bajar su mirada apenado —excedí mi anterior limite muchas veces…además ese Nomu fue un oponente formidable y bastante rudo de vencer, y realmente me lastimo aunque no quise admitirlo— revelo Yagi_

La conversación con Yagi semanas atrás detuvo su dedo el cual estuvo a punto de marcar el botón verde para llamar " _No puedo contar con Yagi, no puedo llamarlo_ " se dijo el guardando su celular de nuevo, no podía pedirle ayuda All Might la única vez que lo hizo el hombre había salido lastimado y había perdido la mitad del uso de su forma musculosa, si lo volvía a llamar tal vez perdiera el uso por completo de esta, y el mundo no está preparado para la pérdida del símbolo de la paz…el todavía no estába listo para perder a su mentor alguien que había visto su potencias, tragando duro decidió ir solo, All Might le había dado su poder, All Might creía en él, tenía que dejar de depender del hombre ya que algún día él tendría que cargar con el peso de este y no podría hacerlo si ante cualquier contratiempo salía corriendo a ocultarse en las faldas de All Might…pero en el fondo de su mente le gritaba que no fuera solo, algo desde que conocía al doctor le daba mala espina, pero había aceptado el trato con la esperanza de curar a Izuku, pero el doctor tenía otros planes en mente

Haciéndole caso a su corazonada salió en dirección del centro de la ciudad donde sabía que habían héroes patrullando la calle, si All Might no podía ayudarlos ellos tal vez podrían más aun cuando todavía no podía controlar uno para todos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Para Yu Takeyama o Mt. Lady como era mejormente conocida la vida últimamente había sido una sucesión de éxito y buena suerte, desde su graduación hasta su ingreso a la oficina de héroes le había tocado trabajar arduamente para lograr obtener su oportunidad, y como había aprovechado esta, derrotando un villano con gigantificacion usando su quirk y tomando todo el crédito de esta victoria su ascenso a la popularidad había sido como la espuma, con menos de un año como héroes profesional ya se encontraba en el top 100 de héroes del país, nada mal para una rookie como ella

—¿Alguna novedad Kamui?— pregunto ella mientras miraba a su compañero el cual regresaba del edificio donde estaban ubicadas las oficinas de Héroes en la que trabajaban, mientras disfrutaba una ración de dango la cual había sido donada por el dueño del stand al otro lado de la calle luego de un par de ojitos una sacudida de sus caderas y unas palabras dulces las cuales nunca fallaban para ayudarla a obtener uno que otro bocado de comida gratis, aun con su ascensos en los rankis de popularidad y la buena fama que habia recolectado en los últimos meses, su estado financiero todavía era inestable debido muchas veces a los daños que causaba con su poder, pero estaba segura que pronto disfrutaría de un buen record financiero con la puesta en venta de su figura de acción la cual estaba teniendo buenas ventas las regalías de esta la ayudarían a mejorar su situación

—Al parecer un par de jóvenes, "Akane Grey" y "Gwen stacy" fueron raptadas por un tal doctor Connors el cual se le acusa de asesinato en primer grado— leyó el hombre sosteniendo un reporte policial en las manos, el cual había sido enviado a las diferentes oficinas de héroes de la ciudad —Ambas trabajaban como internas en Oscorp a cargo del doctor, pero esta noche el cuerpo de la secretaria fue encontrado en su oficina mientras los paraderos de ambas chicas son desconocidos, se sospecha que fueron raptadas por este, se desconoce su paradero más aun el estado de las chicas, al parecer se pide urgencia y apoyo de todos los héroes disponibles— termino de decir el Héroe acercándose a su compañera

—Bueno que esperamos— dijo ella arrojando la cajita de dango vacía en la papelera más cercana mientras —a patrullar— dijo ella estirándose, para comenzar su turno esta semana a ambos le había tocado trabajar de noche, vigilando las calles de Musutufa, en la zona céntrica

—Espera un momentos Mt. Lady— llamo Kamui, Nishiya Shinji, mejor conocido como Kamui Woods era su compañero de trabajo un buen Héroe pero sobretodo un futuro prospecto el cual se rumoreaba seria uno de los mejores del país, entre los top 10, con un Quirk el cual le permitía controlar la madera, en su cuerpo lo hacía un formidable oponente en cualquier batalla —Aquí dice que el doctor no posee Quirk alguno, ¿tal vez sea mejor dejarle esto a la policía?— termino de decir el

—¿Tal vez tenga cómplices con Quirk?— agrego Mt. Lady curiosa

—Es una posibilidad— comento Kamui —Aunque en el reporte no indican nada de complices

Mt. Lady solo subió y bajo sus hombros sabiendo que si encontraban algo sobre las chicas no dudarían en intervenir y ayudar pero tampoco sería su prioridad número uno —como sea, de todas forma tenemos que hacer nuestra ronda— concluyo la mujer mientras comenzaba a caminar

Kamui Woods asintió con la cabeza mientras salía detrás de la mujer colocándose a un lado de ella siguiéndole el ritmo a su paso.

Fue un par de horas después de comenzar su recorrida que algo realmente interesante ocurrió

Durante su turno Habían detenido un asalto por parte de un delincuente el cual había aprovechado su Quirk para obtener algo de dinero fácil y habían ayudado a una pareja a encontrar su niño el cual se había escondido detrás de un basurero nada realmente interesante, hasta que Kamui noto una figura en negro con una máscara cubriendo su rostro corriendo hacia ellos por la calle como si el diablo lo persiguiera

—Mt. Lady ojos adelante— dijo el seriamente causando que la mujer notara la figura acercándose a ellos causando que esta retrocediera un par de pasos mientras Kamui tomaba la delantera mientras se preparaba para cualquier eventualidad, si se trataba de un ataque frontal crearía un escudo con su madera para protegerlos, pero para sorpresas de todos la figura disminuyo su velocidad deteniéndose a poco pasos de ellos, respirando cansadamente mientras recuperaba el aliento, al parecer había tenido rato corriendo ya cerca de ellos ambos pudieron notar que se trataba de alguien joven masculino

—¡Kamui Woods, Mt. Lady!— dijo el extraño reconociéndolos, aunque no era difícil ya que salían frecuentemente en la tele —Necesito su ayuda urgentemente— rogo el mirándolos a través de su mascara

Mt. Lady miro sospechosamente al rubio para luego cruzar la mirada con su compañero sabiendo que se podía tratar de una trampa, más aun con el aura misteriosa del extraño, no era la primera vez que villanos habían intentado tenderles trampas de ese estilo a otros héroes aunque por lo general preferían usar niños para llamarles más la atención

— ¿Qué sucedes joven?— pregunto Kamui tomando la iniciativa pero con resguardo esperando un ataque sorpresa en cualquier momento

—Mis amigas fueron raptadas, y necesito su ayuda para recuperarlas— comenzó a explicar el extraño con voz desesperada mientras Kamui y Mt. Lady miraban expectantes —se dónde están, podemos ir a recatarlas— dijo el sacando su teléfono celular mostrándole la pantalla de este la cual señalaba un lugar en el gps, Kamui reconoció la zona no estaba muy lejas de la posición donde se encontraban actualmente

— ¿Cuáles son los nombres de tus amigas, chico?— pregunto Mt. Lady curiosa, siguiendo una corazonada

—Akanr y Gwen— dijo el mirando a la mujer que abrió sus ojos de par en par reconociendo los nombres

—Kamui, ¿Esos no son los nombres de la chicas del reporte que leíste ahora?— pregunto ella al hombre de manera que luego de pensarlo un rato asintió, recordando dicho reporte policial —Chico, ¿De dónde la conoces?

—Akane es mi compañera de clases— revelo el extraño mientras se quitaba la máscara revelando su rostro a ambos, era un chico rubio de pelo salvaje en punta, ojos azules como el cielo y una rostro joven, muy joven cuando mucho el chico no sobrepasaba los 16 años de edad, sorprendiendo a ambos —Por favor les pido me ayuden a salvarlas, se lo ruego— pidió Naruto intentando no sonar desesperado y atemorizado pero fallando miserablemente

—Tranquilo chico— dijo Mt. Lady acercándose a él sabiendo que no se trataba de alguna clase de trampa sino de un chico asustado y desesperado por el bienestar de sus amigas —¿estás seguro que tus amigas están aquí?— pregunto el tomando el teléfono de las manos del rubio mirando la dirección

—Cien por ciento— respondió el mientras mt lady le daba el teléfono de nuevo—En este sitio el doctor guardaba equipo de laboratorio, es el único sitio donde puede haberse escondido, ya que solo él y su secretaria conocían la ubicación— mintió el, sabía que no podía asegurarles que estaba ahí, solo estaba siguiendo las palabras de Mathilde, con la esperanza de que fuera cierto, después de todo no tenía otra opción.

— ¿Qué te parece si le damos una hojeada a este lugar Kamui?— dijo Mt. Lady mirando a su compañero

—No sería mala idea, no tenemos nada mejor que hacer—agrego el Héroe

—Gracias, muchas gracias — dijo el chico sonriente y alegre colocándose la máscara de nuevo —Por aquí, si tomamos la principal llegaremos más rápido — comento el chico señalando una calle adelante antes de comenzar a caminar en la dirección apuntada pero apenas dios paso fue detenido cuando diferentes ramas de maderas se enrollaron alrededor de su cuerpo como si fueran una pitón

—Tu no vas a ningún lado chico— dijo Kamui el cual había activado su Quirk atrapando al chico —No te encuentras en un estado emocional estable, además esto es trabajo de profesionales podrías salir lastimado, así que te pido regreses a tu hogar y esperes hay hasta que tengas noticias de tu amiga, las calles no son tan seguras a esta hora

— ¡Puedo Ayudarlos!Se defenderme!— grito Naruto forcejeando con las ramas fútilmente ya que estas eran muy fuertes

—tal vez sea cierto chico— intervino Mt. Lady agachándose quedando a nivel del extraño —pero podría tornarse peligroso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, así que déjanos esto a los experto para que podemos traer de vuelta a tus amigas sanas y salvas— coloco su mano en la cabeza del rubio dándole una leve caricia de apoyo —no te preocupes haremos todo lo posible para salvar a tus amigas, así que ve a casa y descansa— termino de decir ella mientras hacia un gesto con la cara a Kamui para que se moviera, sin esperar ambos salieron corriendo del lugar hacia la dirección indicada por el rubio, el cual había quedado amarrado con las ramas del quirk de kamui las cuales se desaparecían en un par de minutos

En menos de 30 minutos ambos Héroes habían llegado al lugar, El almacén que les había dicho el extraño era un edificio de 3 pisos, el cual ocupaba la mitad de la manzana, parecía algo abandonado y mal cuidado, pero se podía ver que la instalación eléctrica de este había sido reemplaza y montada recientemente indicando que el sitio lo habían usado hace poco

—Quemadura de llanta— murmuro Kamui para él y para Mt lady agachándose a tocar las manchas de cauchos en el asfalto —son recientes— siguió con la vista las marcas las cuales se perdían detrás de un portón el cual cubría una entrada al edificio

— ¿Qué propones?— dijo Mt. Lady —Si entramos mi Quirk no será muy útil a menos que quieras que un edificio de tres piso te caiga encima— eso sin contar lo pagos que le descontarían de su salario por daño a la propiedad

—No tiene poder recuerdas, no creo que presente mucha resistencia— dijo Kamui acercándose al porten donde terminaban las marcas de caucho —Por aquí— ordeno el mientras activaba su Quirk introduciendo varias ramas por debajo del portón para luego jalar hacia arriba con todo sus fuerzas creando un pequeño paso al doblar la lata del portón

Mt. Lady asintió agachándose para cruzar por debajo del porton, para luego ser seguida por Kamui ya con ambos dentro notaron que el lugar estaba bastante limpio, mientras un vehículo había sido estacionado con apuro a unos metros más adelante, caminando hacia el carro se dieron cuenta que este todavía tenía el motor tibio, además de un par de manchas de sangre en la manija de la puerta

— ¿Crees que nuestro malhechor este herido?— dijo Mt. Lady

—No creo que la sangre sea de el—murmuro, notando como el polvo en el suelo había sido limpiado por un objeto que lo arrestaban, este arrastre salía de la maletera del vehículo

—Sigamos el rastro a ver a donde nos lleva— comento Mt. Lady notando la dirección en la mirada de Kamui, sin más ambos se adentraron en el almacén ingresando a lo que parecía ser la sala de almacenaje ya que cientos de estantes se extendían delante de sus ojos, pero lo más sorpréndete es que estas estanterías estaban repletas de químicos y medicamente algunos incluso tenían algunos equipos médicos y de análisis los cuales lucían costosos muy contrario al look de abandonado que daba al exterior, procediendo más adentro siguiendo el rastro en el suelo llegaron a una habitación en esta habían un par de estantes y unos cuantos objetos de limpieza pero lo más llamativo era que el rastro terminaba en ese cuarto

—Fin del camino— murmuro Mt. Lady mientras inspeccionaba la habitación en busca de algo fuera de lugar, pero todo parecía en orden —algo no cuadra, no hay marcas de salida y el rastro termina aquí

Kamui solo se mantuvo en silencio, acercándose a la pared delante de ellos, con sus nudillos golpeo con fuerza la pared escuchando el sonido hueco de regreso —Es una pared falsa— concluyo el —Seguramente deba haber una palanca cerca para activarla

Mt. Lady solo bufo levemente mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás tomando distancia, para luego salir corriendo como una bala a la pared y a unos pocos pasos salto al aire extendiendo su pierna, destruyendo la mitad de la pared dándole acceso al otro lado

—Siempre tienes que destruir algo— comento Kamui entrando al pasillo oculto

—Es mi firma de calidad— resoplo ella sonriente

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo notando que por ahí seguía el rastro, este pasillo los llevo a unas escaleras las cuales descendían, con cuidado bajaron están escaleras mientras vigilaban que no hubieran trampas ocultas, cuando terminaron de bajar notaron que habían llegado a lo que parecía un salón inmenso, en este habían varias cajas selladas y cualquier tipo de basura, a sus alrededores en la paredes habían decenas de puertas pero entre todas estas una estaba entre abierta dejando escapar sonidos desde el otro lado, en silencio Kamui hizo señas con la mano a mt. Lady indicándole la puerta y que seguramente su objetivo ahí, sin más ambos caminaron hacia está haciendo el menor sonido posible

Delante de la puerta Kamui tomo la iniciativa, con el mayor cuidado posible abrió está dándole acceso completo a la habitación la cual era bastante grande, dentro de esta se podían observar tres figuras, una masculina al otro lado de la habitación de espalda a ellos sentado delante de una enorme mesa, en esta había diferentes químicos y equipos de laboratorio, sin mencionar varias computadoras y un par de monitores unos con varios canales de noticias y el resto con las diferentes cámaras de seguridad del lugar, algo que se les había olvidado por completo, las otras dos figuras eran femeninas, estas estaban inconscientes y restringidas sobre dos extraños equipos las cuales las tenia de pie, las chicas tenían pelo rubio y pelo castaño, a un lado de cada una había un monitor el cual seguía sus signos vitales, notando rápidamente estos, ambas chicas se encontraban sanas y a salvo sin ninguna clase de daño o heridas

—Los había estado esperando héroes— dijo la voz del hombre todavía dándole la espalda a ambas —Tuve la suerte de poder terminar uno antes de que llegaran

Kamui adelanto un par de pasos ya habían sido revelada su existencia asi que no hacía falta la delicadeza —Doctor Connors se le acusa de asesinato y rapto, por favor levante ambas manos y ríndase, no queremos lastimar a alguien sin Quirk— dijo Kamui mientras señalaba a Mt. Lady para ue se acercara a las chicas

—Sin Quirk— repitió la voz del hombre mientras su mano derecha tomaba algo de la mesa —Pues veamos lo que alguien sin Quirk puede hacer— dijo el dándose la vuelta violentamente, reaccionando de inmediato Kamui activo su Quirk, atrapando al doctor con sus ramas, restringiendo su movimiento como había echo con el extraño minutos atras

—Estas bajo arresto, todo lo que digas podría ser usado en tu contra— dijo Kamui, notando la mirada salvaje y un poco loca del doctor el cual solo lo miraba sonriente como si hubiera ganado inquietándolo un poco —Como están las chicas— pregunto el a Mt. Lady

—Solo están inconsciente, pero necesito un código para liberarlas— comento ella notando que los amarres metálicos que sostenían a las chicas eran controladas mediante una consola a lado de la cama

—JAJAJAJAJAJAJA— sonó la risa del Doctor confundiendo a los Héroes que giraron a verlo tendido en el suelo sin siquiera forcejear con los amarres

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?— pregunto Mt. Lady confundía ante la risa

El doctor calmo su risa, mirando a la heroína de una forma macabra —Ustedes se creen intocables, nada ni nadie puede detenerlos con sus Quirks…se creen dioses, superiores al resto del nosotros— hablo el, Kamui Woods que lo había estado observando noto algo en la mano del doctor la cual había quedado libre ya que su ramas solo lo habían cubierto a nivel del pecho —Cuando en realidad están más lejos de la verdad, ya que nosotros somos lo que construimos el mundo que conocen, la gente sin Quirk fuimos y somos los verdaderos seres humanos no ustedes abominaciones de la naturaleza mutaciones en la evolución

—¿Y?— dijo Mt. Lady desinteresada ante las palabras del hombre — con o sin Quirk Eres un criminal y un asesino y eso no lo puedes cambiar

—No, no puedo cambiar eso— murmuro el Doctor Connors —Pero puedo cambiar el mundo— termino de decir el mientras lo que tenía en la mano se lo presionaba en su pierna, Kamui Woods noto que se trataba de una clase de pistola inyectadora la cual veía como vaciaba un extraño liquido verde en su cuerpo

—¿Qué es eso?— pregunto Kamui acercándose al hombre, despojándolo del objeto notando que esta ya había vaciado todo el contenido en el

—Eso, es el cambio— dijo el doctor con voz adolorida mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a convulsionar y dar espasmos de forma violenta sacudiéndolo en el suelo como un trapo

—¿Qué sucede?— dijo Mt lady confundida viendo como el hombre gritaba y se sacudía

—Ni idea— susurro Kamui, el cual también veía la escena, pero lo que sorprendió a todos fue como en el brazo amputado del hombre comenzaba a salir uno nuevo —Que demonios— dijo Kamui incrédulo observando la nueva exterminad del doctor pero eso no fue todo, de pronto todo el cuerpo del doctor comenzó a sufrir una transformación total, el cabello se le cayó, sus ojos se tornaron negros completamente y su cuerpo comenzó a expandirse y crecer mientras su piel se caia a pedazos mientras era reemplazada por escamas, los amarrares que había echo Kamui fueron destrozados ante la presión de la expansión del cuerpo del doctor, sus manos habían sido reemplazadas por garras inmensas además una había generado una cola, el hombre parecía un lagarto sobre desarrollado

—Kamui— dijo Mt Lady retrocediendo —Creo que será mejor avisar a las autoridades— dijo ella notando que el hombre se había expandido midiendo casi 4 metros de altura mientras una sonrisa malvada se posaba en su cara la cual se asemejaba a la de un lagarto

— ¿Qué paso Héroes, el lagarto les comió la lengua?— dijo lo que se asemejaba la voz del doctor, pero el monstruo delante de ellos no era nada parecido al doctor indefenso de momentos atrás

—Mt. Lady, pide refuerzos, tu Quirk no será de ayuda aquí — Ordeno Kamui saliendo al ataque de la bestia lazando una barrida de ramas hacia el doctor el cual las esquivos haciendo demostración de una velocidad inhumana

" _Es rápido_ " pensó Kamui lanzando otro barrido de ramas hacia el hombre el cual las esquivo de igual forma

—¿Seguro Kamui?— pregunto dudativa Mt. Lady observando que su compañero no asestaba ninguno de sus ataques

—¡Cuidado!— grito el mientras saltaba a un lado al igual que Mt. Lady mientras un golpe del monstruo impactaba el suelo donde habían estado creando un cráter ante la fuerza del impacto —Vete Mt. Lady in…— pero antes de que pudiera continuar fue sorprendido por el monstruo lagarto el cual apareció frente a él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sin poder reaccionar fue impactado de lleno por un el puño de este en su estómago mandándolo a volar tanto fue la fuerza del golpe que atravesó la pared de la habitación saliendo al salón principal

— ¡Kamui!— grito Mt. Lady preocupada saliendo detrás del hombre pero fue detenida cuando la figura del Monstruo se detuvo delante de ella

—No tan rápido Héroe, ¿Dónde quedaron sus Quirk?, no ven que soy un indefenso y debilucho doctor sin poder alguno

—¡Maldito!—grito ella lanzando un golpe a este pero fue detenido con facilidad por la inmensa garras de la bestia

—Ustedes dos serán especímenes perfectos para mi plan

Un grito femenino se pudo escuchar por todo el edificio

…

Cuando Naruto llego al almacén noto que uno de los portones de entrada había sido violentado

" _Maldito Kamui Woods_ " pensó el mientras se quitaba un par de astillas que habían quedado en su ropa

Luego de que ambos héroes lo dejaran en la cera de la calle saliendo en dirección del almacén, este forcejeo un rato con las ramas, luego de un par de minutos estos se habían debilitado lo suficiente para dejarle sacar un brazo y usando uno para todos se liberó del Quirk del hombre, saliendo disparado en dirección del almacén

" _de seguro entraron por aquí"_ pensó observado la entrada forzada en el portón sin notar ninguna otra presencia pero su tren de pensamiento fue detenido cuando escucho un grito terrorífico salir desde los adentros del edificio, reconociendo la voz como la de la Heroína Mt. Lady " _Maldición_ " pensó el aterrado mientras ingresaba al edificio apurado sabiendo que algo terrible había pasado, deprisa recorrió los pasillos del almacén sin encontrar nada " _donde se metieron_ " pensó el abriendo otra habitación del lugar notando que también estaba vacía habían perdido varios minutos registrando el lugar sin éxito, repitió esto un par de habitación más hasta que encontró una en la cual la pared estaba destrozada revelando un pasillo oculto detrás de la misma, suponiendo que por ahí eran donde habían cogido los héroes ingreso al pasillo, bajando las escaleras casi que saltando hasta llegar al salón, rápidamente noto que una de las paredes había sido destruido por algo recientemente, con prisa ingreso a la habitación de la pared destruida notando cuatro cuerpo inconsciente en lo que parecían camillas o algo por el estilo, pasando su mirada por cada uno de ellas noto que se trataban de Akane, Gwen, Mt. Lady y Kamui, acercándose a Akane coloco su dedo en el cuello de está dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio notando su pulso

—Gracias— murmuro el aliviado al ver que su amiga estaba con vida —tenemos que sacarte de aquí— dijo el mirando a sus alrededores extrañado por la falta del doctor, o alguien más —¿Dónde diablos se metió?— dijo Naruto

—Me buscabas— dijo una voz arriba de él causando que Naruto levantara la vista notando un inmenso monstruo el cual estaba pegado al techo como una lagartija para su mayor horror había reconocido la voz, era el mismo tono de voz del doctor

—¿Doctor Connors?— dijo Naruto sorprendido mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás, mientras el monstruo caía al suelo causando una leve sacudida, era un bestia inmensa, con casi 4 metros de altura brazos imponentes complementado por inmensas garras, una cola musculosas y con aspecto como de lagarto esta figura no se parecía en nada al doctor que había conocido

—El mismo— dijo la bestia sonriente mientras desaparecía de su vista causando alarma en él, y sin poder reaccionar fue impactado por un golpe del monstruo en sus costillas sacándole de la habitación mientras rompía la pared

—ARGGG— dijo Naruto impactando el suelo, sintiendo el dolor del golpe, tal vez le había fracturado un par de costillas con el golpe — ¡SMASH!— grito el apuntando en dirección del monstruos el cual se acercaba a él, pero este recibió de lleno el impacto de la presión de aire soportándola mientras era movido unos milímetros hacia atrás sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo por el ataque suyo ya que este era débil

—¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?— dijo el doctor caminando hacia Naruto —Lanzar una brisita de aire— pregunto el riéndose —Esperaba más de ti Héroe

" _Mierda_ " pensó Naruto al darse cuenta que uno para todos al 3% no le haría ningún daño, necesitaba más poder, pero eso significaba sacrificar sus dedos, apretando sus dientes debajo de la máscara apunto con su dedo índice accediendo a todo el potencial de su quirk

—¡Smash!— volvió a gritar Naruto usando uno para todo al 100% en su dedo índice lanzando otra ráfaga de presión de aire en dirección del Monstruo mientras sentía su dedo fracturarse pero este fue más ágil y con su velocidad se movió hacia un lado esquivando el ataque —¡Samas!— lanzo Naruto otro golpe con su dedo del medio y nuevamente el monstruo lo esquivo este era muy veloz

—Esos fueron más fuertes que tu primer ataque— dijo el lagarto, observado que los últimos ataques del héroes habían volado las paredes de dos habitaciones ante la presión de su ataque —Pero te falta velocidad— dijo el desapareciendo de nuevo

—AHHHHHH— grito Naruto mientras sentía un golpe en la espalda mandándolo a incrustarse en una pared ante la fuerza de este

—La cola también es muy útil— murmuro el doctor mientras la movía habiendo golpeado al héroe con esta para probar las capacidades de combate que podía desarrollar con la extremidad

" _Mierda eso dolió_ " dijo Naruto sintiendo su cuerpo medio dormido ante el dolor que sentía, tosió un poquito de sangre, sabiendo que los dos golpe de monstruo habían sido de lleno y habían causado daño, mucho daño, el lagarto era muy rápido demasiado rápido, no podía seguirlo con la mirada mucho menos bloquear sus ataques,

—ven aquí pequeño héroe— dijo el monstruo tomándolo de un brazo, sin que él pudiera hacer nada sacándolo del cráter que había creado cuando lo incrusto en la pared, no podía hacer nada su cuerpo se sentía adormecido y adolorido —Veamos quien eres— dijo este quitándole la máscara para revelar el rostro adolorido de Naruto —Vaya, vaya, si no es nada menos que mi querido ayudante, el chico que ayudo a lograr esto— revelo el doctor —debo decir que estoy agradecido por tu visita más aun cuando fue gracias a lo que ocultas en la sangre que pude lograr esta gloriosa forma

—Púdrete— dijo Naruto intentando zafarse del agarre del doctor —Suéltame y veras, nadie se mete con mis amigos, me las pagaras…me engallaste malnacido

—Yo no engalle a nadie Naruto, tú fuiste el que me llamaste a media noche, fuiste tú el que me pidió unirse, yo solo tuve que ofrecerte una oferta irresistible o acaso no quieres ayudar a tu amigo vegetal, ¿Izuku no?— dijo el lagarto mientras lo arrastraba en dirección de habitación donde estaban los demás

—Maldito, ya verás— amenazo naruto en vano, sabiendo que no tenía las fuerza para vencerlo, su cuerpo ya no quería reaccionar a sus ordenes —cuando me libere te pateare el trasero y salvare a mis amigos, es una promesa

—Ja, ja, ja no me hagas reír mocoso, no puedes vencerme, tal vez hayas engallado al mundo mintiéndole que no tienes Quirk algo que claramente posees, pero ese no es suficiente para vencerme no en mi nueva forma—ingresaron a la habitación el lagarto lo lanzo a una de las extrañas camillas activando los agarres de está impidiendo su movimiento —tenía pensado ir a raptarte y si te negabas te mataba y te desangraba ya que eres clave vital de mi plan, pero ya que te tengo en mis garras, podemos comenzar de inmediato

—Suéltame— dijo Naruto forcejando con los agarres de la camilla

—Es hora de que cambiamos el mundo mi querido ayudante, yo con la ayuda de tu sangre podre crear un nuevo mañana— dijo el doctor mientras —estos cuatro serán los primeros soldados de mi ejército— señalo a sus amigos y a los héroes —es hora de acabar la hegemonía de un mundo con Quirk— fue lo último que escucho antes de sentir un golpe en su cabeza mandándolo a la inconciencia

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Estaba solo, completamente solo, no sabía porque su vida tenía que ser así, que había hecho el para merecer tanto odio, tanto repudio, acaso no podían ver que el solo quería un amigo, alguien con quien jugar, con el que reir, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él?

— ¡Idiotas!— grito el a las espaldas de los adultos, los cuales se habían llevado a su compañeros de juegos _"Él es peligroso"_ , _"no le hablan niños"_ , _"La próxima vez que los vez con el serán castigados de por vida"_ eran las palabras que le decían los padres a sus hijos cuan lo veían jugar con el antes de llevárselos lo más rápido posible como si su mera presencia fuera algo que evitar, como si fuera una enfermedad mortal —¡Ya verán!— dijo el alzando su bracito hacia los adultos haciendo una señal con su mano la cual había aprendido era una ofensa —¡Conseguiré amigos con los que jugar mucho mejor que ustedes!— mintió el sabiendo que todos lo odiaban que nadie quería pasar tiempo con el —Ya verán— murmuro el más triste bajando su mirada intentando contener las lágrimas, habiendo vivido esta escena decenas de veces, el llanto no resolvía nada además ya estaba cansado de llorar hasta quedarse dormido en su apartamento, sabiendo que el ambiente en el parque había sido arruinado comenzó a caminar perdido por las calles de la villa, sin nada que hacer y sin nadie que lo esperara en su casa, recorrer las calles de la ciudad como un perdido era mejor que estar encerrado en la soledad de su apartamento

Ignorando los murmullos y las miradas de odio de los ciudadanos de Konoha, se detuvo delante de un stand de ramen al mismo tiempo que sentía su estómago rugir, no había comido en dos días y el hambre estaba haciendo efecto en él, metió su mano en su bolsillos sacando un par de monedas, contándolas solo llegaba a 50 ryus, eso no alcanzaba para un tazón de ramen, la fecha para retirar su cheque de la oficina era la semana siguiente " _mala suerte_ " pensó el metiendo la monedas de nuevo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sabiendo que tendría que volver a cazar un par de peces en el rio si quería comer algo pero antes de que pudiera volver a caminar de nuevo fue detenido por una mano que se posó en su cabello llamando su atención, levantando la vista noto que se trataba de Ojisan

—¡Ojisan!— dijo alegre el reconociendo la figura del sonriente del hombre de pelo blanco y barba, el cual llevaba una bata blanca con rojo y un sombrero de los mismo colores, además de su acostumbrada pipa

—Naruto-kun mi muchacho ¿Cómo has estado?— pregunto el anciano habiéndose sacado la pipa de la boca djando escapar un nube blanca de sus boca

Naruto Bajo la mirada, no quería preocupar al uno de los pocos en toda la villa que le había brindado bondad y su amistad —Ya sabes, aquí y haya— dijo el vagamente sonriendo mientras colocaba ambas manos detrás de su cabeza

—Espero que no estas causando muchos problemas—dijo el refiriéndose a las bromas que a e,l le gustaba lanzar, el niño solo negó con la cabeza —Me alegra— dijo el anciano dándole alborotando su cabello de forma cariosa —¿Qué te parece si comemos un poco de ramen? Yo invito

Naruto abrió sus ojos de par en par sonriente — ¡Eres el mejor Ojisan!— dijo Naruto saltando mientras salía corriendo al stand de ramen seguido del anciano —¡Teuchi, 4 tazones de miso para mí!— grito Naruto entrando al stand mientras tomaba asinto en la barra

—Naruto/Naruto-kun— dijeron las voces de un hombre y de una chica al mismo tiempo que reconocían la figura sonriente de su mejor cliente —Enseguida— dijo el hombre mientras ingresaba a la cocina para preparar las ordenes

—¿Por qué no habías venido a comer más ramen Naruto-kun?— pregunto la chica colocando sus codos en la barra reposando su rostro en sus manos mirando al chico

—Había estado algo ocupado Ayame-neechan— mintió el rubio sabiendo que la razón era que no tenía dinero

—No debes dejar a tus mayores así Naruto-kun ¿Dónde están tus modales?— dijo la voz del anciano mientras entraba al stand

—Los deje debajo de la cama—revelo Naruto sonriente

—Hokage-sama— dijo la chica reconociendo al hombre mientras se ponía recta para hacer una reverencia al anciando —No sabía que conocía a Naruto-kun, perdón por sus modales todavía le falta crecer— se disculpó la chica rápidamente sabiendo la importancia del anciadno delante de ella

—No hay nada que disculpar joven, Naruto-kun es un buen niño, un poco rudo pero de buen corazón— comentó el hombre que lo habían llamado Hokage mientras tomaba asiento alado del rubio

— ¿Hokage?— repitió Naruto mirando al anciano — ¿Qué es un Hokage jiji?— pregunto el rubio confundido ya que era la primera vez que escuchaba la palabra más aún que el anciano fuera uno

—Naruto-kun, El Hokage es el ninja más fuerte de la aldea, es el líder de esta además de ser una de las figuras más importantes en la nación del fuego, solo por debajo del damyio, todos en la aldea lo respeta y lo reconoce ya que él es nuestro líder así que no llames a Hokage-sama jiji muestra algo más de respeto— dijo Ayame dándole un golpecito al rubio por su falta de respeto por el hombre el cual se rio viendo las interacciones de ambos

—¿Es cierto Ojisan? De verdad eres tan fuerte— dijo Naruto asombrado mirando al hombre incrédulo

—Me gusta creer que sí, pero de seguro hay alguien haya fuera más fuerte que yo— comenzó a hablar el hombre —Pero un Hokage no es solo alguien fuerte, debe ser fuerte eso es cierto, pero un Hokage es alguien que debe velar por el bienestar de aquellos a cargo de el, en este caso es mi deber velar por todo la aldea, además de cultivar las nueva generaciones, pasar la voluntad de fuego a esta

—¿Bienestar?— repitió Naruto sin entender la palabra

El Hokage dejo escapar una risita leve sabiendo que todavía era niño —Es algo así Naruto, todos en la aldea son mis hijos y yo su padre, y como buen padre debo cuidar de ellos y velar que estén sanos y salvos

— ¿Entonces todos en la villa son tu familia? ¿Te reconocen y eres famoso?— pregunto naruto emocionado ante las palabras del anciano el cual asintió —¡Pues está decidido! Cuando sea grande será Hokage así todos me respetaran y seré famoso y tendré una gran familia— dijo Naruto alegre emocionado por su nuevo objetivo al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos imaginándose una multitud de personas gritando su nombre

Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos no estaba en el stand de ramen, ni alado del anciano, estaba en la misma recamara de días atrás, la misma donde había logrado activar uno para todos cuerpo completo, estaba flotando en el agua que cubría el suelo, confundido y perdido.

" _Hokage_ " repitió el en su mente acordándose del sueño pero la imagen de dos chicas se hizo presente en su mente —¡Akane, Gwen!— dijo el alarmado poniéndose de pie asustado recordándose que había estado peleando con el monstruo, con el doctor, que sus amigas estaban en peligro —¡AKANE!— volvió a gritar el cerrando sus ojos con fuerza intentando despertarse pero sin éxito alguno —Vamos despierta Naruto, Akane te necesita— se dijo dándose una cachetada intentando despertarse —¡Despierta!—se girito cada vez más desesperado sin resultado alguno

—Maldición— murmuro el dejándose caer de rodillas, sabiendo que si no despertaba su amiga moriría, Gwen, Mt Lady y Kamui también, él había fallado —Maldición por que no puedo controlar este poder, porque soy tan débil…tan inútil— se dijo él mientras un par de lagrimas comenzaba a escaparse de sus ojos —Lo siente, Lo siento chicas les falle

—Yo no recuerdo que fueras tan llorón Naruto— dijo una voz delante de él, asustándolo y causando que levantara la vista hacia adelante, aquí no podía haber más nadie que él, esta era su mente, esto no tenía sentido, cuando poso su vista en el extraño se dio cuenta que era el mismo anciano de su sueño o un recuerdo, no estaba seguro, el mismo que lo había invitado a comer ramen

— ¿Hokage-sama?— dijo Naruto recordando que así había sido llamado, el anciano asintió

—La última vez que nos vimos, recuerdo a un joven con gran potencial, un joven que no se rendía nunca sin importar los obstáculos que se le atravesar, un joven que estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por sus amigos, pero ahora solo veo un bebe llorón delante mío— dijo el anciano acercándose

— ¿De qué hablas?— dijo Naruto al anciano

—Hablo de ti muchacho— detrás del anciano imágenes de decenas de batallas se reproducían batallas en la que él estaba, batallas que él no recordaba, batallas en la que el ganaba —El Naruto que yo recuerdo solicita nunca rendirse, solía nunca pedir perdón pero sobre todas las cosas solía ganar, ¿Qué paso con ese Naruto?

—No lo se— dijo el confundido viendo las imágenes, esas batallas parecían sacadas de un libro de fantasía, zorros gigantes, sapos, serpientes, golpes que destruían montañas —el único Naruto que conozco soy yo, y ese es un debilucho que no puede controlar siquiera un poder que le fue dado incluso cuando la vida de su amiga depende de el— respondio cansado

—Te equivocas— dijo el hombre colocando su mano en el hombro de el —el Naruto que conozco todavía está aquí, solo que tiene miedo, algo le asusta… solo necesita volver a salir, necesita volver a creer en sí mismo, en ser el Hokage que sé que es.

—No sé cómo— murmuro el sintiéndose débil y derrotado —no soy digno del Quirk de All Might

—Hay es donde te equivocas muchacho— dijo una tercera voz sorprendiendo a los dos presentes, Naruto se giró a ver la figura bañada en oscuridad, borrosa, pero podía ver la silueta del mismo hombre que lo había entrenado esto 10 meses, sin equivocación podía decir que era Yagi —No te hubiera dado este Quirk chicho si no creyera que lo mereces

—Yagi— susurro Naruto a la extraña figura la cual se acercó a el

—Durante todo este tiempo has estado cometiendo un grave error muchacho— dijo la figura acercándose a él extendiendo su mano para que este la tomara —Todo este tiempo has pensado en este poder como el poder de All Might, hay tu equivocación, este poder es tuyo muchacho— Naruto Tomo la mano de este el cual lo ayudo a levantarse pero cuando esto ocurrió el lugar cambio totalmente revelando una playa, la misma playa donde había entrenado los 10 meses.

—Este poder, Este Quirk— dijo la figura colocando su dedo en el pecho —Ya no es de All Might, el renuncio a este para dártelo a ti, tienes que dejar de pensar en el poder de él y comenzar a verlo como el tuyo, no tienes que pedir permiso para usarlo solo úsalo, sumérgete en él, se uno con él no se trata de control o quien domina a quien se trata de fluir como uno — termino de decir la figura apartándose dándole paso al rubio hacia el mar, Naruto miro durante unos segundos siendo observado por el anciano y por la silueta que parecía a Yagi captando la idea de ambos comenzó a caminar hacia la orilla, comenzando a sumergirse en el agua con cada paso hasta quedar completamente sumergido bajo el agua cuando Naruto salió de vista la figura del anciano Hokage se esfumo en una nube de humo revelando en su lugar a un pequeño zorro naranja de nueve colas el cual dirigió la mirada hacia la otra presencia en el lugar preguntándole

—¿Quién carajo eres tú?— hablo el zorro confundido pero fu interrumpido por otra voz, otra solojueta bañada en oscuridad y borrosa esta lucia mas femenina haci como su voz

—Felicidades Toshinori-kun, elegiste un buen sucesor— dijo la extraña voz de mujer al mismo tiempo que figuras más aprecian en la playa

—Él lo hará— dijeron las otras figuras al unísono

Dejando aun ms confundido al zorro que miraba sorprendido a cada figura

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos estaba en la habitación donde había peleado con el lagarto solo que ahora estaba aprisionado en una de las extrañas camillas, sentía su cabeza pesada además de un inmenso dolor en todo su cuerpo, estaba mareado, confundido y con mucho dolor, una mala combinación.

— ¡Akane!— llamo el intentando liberarse, observando que aun lado suyo estaba su amiga inconsciente y atada a otra camilla

—Oh veo que despertaste— dijo la distorsionada voz del doctor acercándose a él, todavía estaba en esa extraña forma de lagarto, lo miro con sus ojos de reptil sonriente —Al parecer anestesia no hace mucho efecto en ti, debe ser obra de tu extraña regeneración— le comento este

—Bastardo, suéltanos y déjanos ir o te arrepentirás de todo esto— volvió a amenazar Naruto

—Vamos chico deja ya el bravado infantil, ambos sabemos que no puedes hacerme daño— comento el doctor —Nadie puede hacerme daño, no en esta forma, el mundo vera lo que alguien sin Quirk pude hacer

—Por eso mataste a Mathilde— escupió Naruto con odio

—Si, la muy tonta de mi secretaria decidió confrontarme cuando se enteró de la verdad— dijo el lagarto acercándose a la camilla de Akane colocando un garra en el rostro de esta acariciando un mechon de pelo de ella —todo gracias a esta mocosa la cual solo sabe meter su nariz en asunto que no le interesan, si no hubiera comentado nada a Mathilde sobre mi proyecto no hubiera tenido que apurar todo esto y seguramente estuviera en su hogar sana y salva, pero como dice el dicho, la curiosidad mato al gato— termino de decir el con una sonrisa sádica notando la mirada de preocupación del rubio el cual seguía la garra con su mirada

—¿Por qué haces todo esto doctor? Que paso con cambiar al mundo con curar enfermedades— pregunto Naruto comprando tiempo

—jaja no ves rubio— dijo el señalándose —estamos cambiando al mundo y vamos a curar la mayor enfermedad que la está plagando, los Quirk son como el cáncer, crecen y crecen y nadie parece notarlos hasta que es muy tarde

—Con una mierda, los Quirk no son una enfermedad tu eres el enfermo— lo insulto Naruto

—¡CALLATE!— grito el doctor acercándose a la mesa tomando un frasco grande rompiéndolo en sus garras dejando que estas se bañaran en el líquido del frasco —Este mundo podrido por los Quirk no pueden darse cuenta el mal que estos le hacen, años atrás nadie tenía un poder, nadie poseía un Quirk y mira todo lo que logramos, pasamos de usar antorchas para iluminar la noche a alumbrar ciudades enteras, nuestros antepasados se preguntaban que había mas allá del cielo nocturno y nosotros logramos conquistar las estrellas todo esto sin ayuda de poderes solo con nuestro cerebro, ahora observa nuestra sociedad somos Quirk dependientes, a esta fecha debíamos ser capaces de viajes entre planetas y míranos todavía estamos estancados aquí por culpa de los Quirk, todos nuestros científicos solo quieren desarrollar tecnología para mejorar estos, no estamos atrasando y no nos damos cuenta pero ¡YO SI!— grito el doctor enojado caminando hacia Naruto —Cuando era niño todos en la escuela se burlaban mío sin poder, sin Quirk era un blanco fácil de su burlas, ellos se creían superiores a mi, solo por tener una enfermedad, idiotas les decía, pero cuando perdí mi brazo tuve una epifanía, por que debíamos dejar que ellos dominaran el mundo que los hacia mejor que nosotros, solo por tener una enfermedad no significaban que debían de guiar nuestro futuro, fue gracias a ese héroe que me di cuenta de la realidad, esas horas de dolor en la soledad de los escombros me ayudaron a abrir mis ojos, era hora de que volviéramos a tomar el poder, Nosotros los sin Quirk debíamos salvar este mundo de la podredumbre que lo acecha, y ahí mi muchacho fue cuando te conoci, fue gracias a tu regeneración que fui capaz de crear mi formula, el puzzel final el cual no me dejo dormir por años estaba dentro de tu sangre todo este tiempo, y ahora seré capaz de logar mi sueño, crear un ejército de lagartos capaz de derrotar a cualquier persona con Quirk y salvar este mundo, es hora de que la ciencia vuelva a guiar el futuro del hombre, y tu vivirás para ver todo, tu sangre es vital pero quiero darte un recuero como me lo dio el héroes ese día— hablo el posando sus cuatro garras en el pecho del rubio —cubrí mis garras con algo especial que diseñe para ti, para tu regeneración—una sonrisa se posó en el rostro del doctor mientras hacía presión con sus garras perforando el pecho del rubio por encima a nivel de la piel para luego arrastrar sus garras en diagonal por todo el pecho del rubio el cual grito en extremo dolor sintiendo su pecho como si fuera quemado al mismo tiempo que agonizaba de dolor —Si grita, grita como yo grite ese día, nadie te escuchara, nadie vendrá por ti, como nadie vino por mi

—Ese…fue…un…grave…error— dijo Naruto con voz entrecortada soportando el dolor sabiendo que el doctor estaba distraído concentrado en su monologo

—¿de que hablas?֫— dijo el lagarto sonriente sabiendo que se trataba de otraamenaza vacia

—De esto— dijo Naruto rompiendo los agarres al mismo tiempo que arcos de electricidad salían de su cuerpo mientras un puñetazo impactaba en la cara del lagarto mandándola a volar hacia la pared la cual atravesó por la fuerza del impacto —Uno para todos cuerpo completo 20%— dijo Naruto levantándose de la extraña camilla mirando en dirección del lagarto mientras venas rojizas se extendían por todo su cuerpo el cual había tomado un todo de piel más oscuro, pero lo sobresaliente eran tres marcas que habían aparecido en cada una de sus mejillas como bigotes de un gato o un zorro

—¡PAGARAS!— grito el doctor adolorido mientras se levantaba saliendo disparado hacia el rubio el cual ni se inmuto, haciendo uso de su máxima velocidad salió hacia está lanzándole un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas a su rostro pero para sorpresa del doctor el rubio bloqueo su golpe como si nada, sorprendiéndolo ya que lo había visto venir

—Sorprendido— dijo Naruto el cual estaba rodeado de pequeños arcos eléctricos, aprovechando la sorpresa del doctor lo tomo en un agarre lanzándolo lejos de la habitación hacia el salón, para evitar pelear cerca —Pelea— dijo Naruro mientras saltaba en dirección de donde había arrojado al doctor saliendo disparado como una bala

" _¿Cómo es tan fuerte?"_ pensó el lagarto levantándose observando la nube de polvo que había generado " _Antes no había podido hacer eso"_ se dijo el sorprendido, pero todo pensamiento en su mente fue borrado cuando sintió una enorme presión impactar en su estómago poniendo su mente en blanco.

—Texas Smash— escucho la voz del chico gritar mientras aparecía delante del como un rayo, y sin poder resistir el golpe salió disparado hacia la pared más lejana del salón incrustándose en la pared mientras esta era fracturada completamente ante la presión generada por el golpe

" _Maldito_ " pensó el lagarto en dolor liberándose de la pared

—¿Qué esperas para atácarme?— dijo Naruto con voz confiada, sintiéndose poderoso, pero su cuerpo se estaba quedando sin energía rápidamente, más aun la herida en su pecho que le había echo el doctor estaba sangrando

— ¡Toma esto!— dijo el lagarto reapareciendo en la espalda del rubio mientras impactaba su cola en las costillas de este, pero esto no se inmuto, peor aun su ataque no le había echo daño alguno

—¿Eso es todo?— dijo Naruto mientras el lagarto retrocedía unos pasos hacia atrás aterrado, ese había sido un golpe directo, con toda sus fuerzas y energía y no le había echo ni un rasguño al rubio —Términos esto—dijo Naruto mientras salía como un rayo hacia el lagarto colocándose debajo de este —Georgia Push—dijo el mientras se dejaba a caer de espalda soportándose con sus brazos mientras impactaba ambas piernas en el pecho del lagarto con toda su fuerzas mandándolo a volar, tanto fue la fuerza del golpe que atravesó el sótano donde encontraba y los tres pisos del edifico saliendo a volar al cielo de la noche, propulsándose con sus brazos Naruto salió volando detrás del lagarto aprovechando el agujero que este había dejado, ambso estaban en el aire ambos como si flotaran—Te lo adverti Doctor, te dije que la pagarías, yo nunca rompo mis promesas— dijo el retrocediendo su brazo con su puño cerrado preparando su último ataque

—¡NO!—grito el doctor observado el puño del rubio acercándose a él en cámara lenta

—¡DETROIT SMASH!— grito con todas su fuerzas Naruto mientras impactaba su puño en el pecho del lagarto y como si fuera una bala esta salió disparado hacia la azotea del edificio, y con la fuerza y la presión del golpe, este atravesó todo el edificio creando un inmenso cráter en el suelo mientras la mitad del edificio colapsaba por la fuerza del golpe encima de el

" _Se acabó_ " se dijo Naruto mientras caía en la azotea de la otra mitad del edificio sin ser afectado por la altura de la caída gracias a su Quirk, sabiendo que su enemigo no se levantaría el rubio salió en dirección de la habitación donde estaban sus amigas y los héroes atrapados

Mientras caminaba hacia el sótano, noto que los arcos alrededor de él se desvanecían al mismo tiempo que la fuerza y energía abandonaban su cuerpo dejándolo totalmente cansado y adolorido, todo sus huesos gritaban por un descanso

Cuando llego a la habitación se acercó hacia Akane, rompiendo los agarres que la retenían, aprovecho para colocarse la máscara de nuevo la cual había sido tirada al suelo por el lagarto cuando descubrió su identidad, para su pesar una parte de esta había sido destruida revelando uno de sus ojos pero no importaba lo importante era que Akane no descubriera su identidad

—Hey despierta— dijo Naruto dándole un par de palmaditas en la cara para que esta reaccionara

—Cinco…minutos más— murmuro la chica luego de un rato siendo sacudida sea lo que sea lo que le inyecto el doctor estaba terminando su efecto

—Despierta te encuentras en peligro— dijo Naruto causando que la chica despertara de inmediato

—El doctor, Mathilde necesita ayuda— grito ella abriendo los ojos asustada mientras Naruto la atrapaba entre sus brazos calmándola

—Calma, ya estas a salvo— dijo Naruto causando que la chica lo mirara

— ¿Quién eres tú?— pregunto ella curiosa notando que estaba en un lugar desconocido

—Soy Shinobi— mintió el usando el mismo nombre que uso en su pelea contra Nao —Vine a rescatarlos y me alegre que estén todos bien

—¡Oh por dios!— dijo ella tapándose la boca observando las cuatros cortes en su pecho y la sangre en su ropa

—No es nada solo superficial— dijo Shinobi a ella —¿tú no estás herida o sí?

—No, estoy bien— confirmo ella, Naruto dejó escapar una bocanada de alivio

Mientras una sonrisa de alegría se posaba en su cara una que la chica no vio

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cuando Naruto llego a su apartamento luego de liberar y despertar a los demás, y evitando ser interrogado por los héroes y escapando antes de que llegaran las autoridades ya que su pelean había destruido medio edificio y eso por lo general suele llamar la atención, ya eran pasada las 5 de la mañana lo que significaba que la escuela comenzaría dentro de poco, y aunque estuviera adolorido, con hambre, cansando, sin energías y con cuatro cortes diagonales en su pecho los cuales todavía estaban sangrando levemente tenía que ir a menos que quisiera llamar la atención algo que no necesitaba en estos momentos sabiendo que los héroes lo tildarían de vigilante, dándose un baño y vendando sus heridas colocando gasas para controlar el sangrado y luego de un desayuno a base de una taza de ramen que era lo más rápido que tenía para hacer salió de su apartamento en dirección de la academia, con un dolor agonizante en el pecho y un poco cojo todavía lastimado por su pelea, sabiendo que su regeneración lo ayudaría a sanar las heridas, por eso no se preocupaba mucho

Luego de soportar una insufrible clase con Minami-sensei por fin llegó la hora del almuerzo, había evitado milagrosamente quedarse dormido, esto gracias al dolor en su pecho además de notar que Michael ni Akane habían asistido como era d esperar

—Una pena que Michael ni Akane no hayan podido asistir a clases hoy— comento Iida en el asiento a su lado, habiendo preguntado por el paradero de los dos hermanos

—¿Te encuentras bien Naruto-kun?— pregunto Ochako mirándolo preocupada mientras detenía su ingesta de comida habiendo observado algo en el rubio —Luces cansado y adolorido— agrego ella

—Si estoy bien— dijo naurto con una sonrisa forzada rascándose la nuca intetando apasiguar un poco a la chica —Es solo que no dormí muy bien anoche por un golpe en uno de mis dedos— se excusó el

— ¿Seguro?— volvió a preguntar Ochako

—Si seguro

—Hey rubio, eso no es el doctor Connors— dijo Shinso llamando la atención de Naruto —el de la visita a oscorp— Shinso señalo hacia el televisor pantalla plana en la pared de la cafetería

—Si, es el— dijo Naruto nervioso reconociendo la foto que habia aperecio a un lado del reportero de noticias, sabiendo de que iba a hablar

—Hey cocinero sube volumen— escucho a uno de los alumnos decir — ¿No escucharon anoche fue secuestrada una alumna del departamento general por ese tal doctor Connors?— dijo la misma voz al mismo tiempo que el televisor le era dado volumen mientras toda la cafetería caía en silencio al escuchar las palabras del chico

Momo miro a Naruto extrañado el cual parecía que quería que se lo tragara la tierra —Naruto-kun— llamo ella en voz baja Naruto solo ignoro el llamado fijando su vista en el televisor

"…Esta madrugada según comentarios de algunos residentes de la zona escucharon fuertes ruidos proveniente del almacén, terminando con un estruendoso estallido el cual acabo con la mitad del almacén de tres pisos" la imagen a un lado del reportero cambio para mostrar el dañado edificio "las autoridades reconocieron a la figura enterrada en los escombros como el Doctor Curtis Connors, científico y autor de varios libros empleado de industrias Oscorp el cual es acusado del asesinato de su secretaria y ayudante Mathilde además del secuestro de dos de sus internas Gwen Stacy y Akane Grey la última estudiante de la academia U.A.

— ¡Akane-san!— dijeron en la mesa incrédulos mientras observaban las tres fotografías en la televisión

"las autoridades pusieron bajo arresto al doctor el cual sufrió alguna clase de transformación apodado como "el lagarto" será juzgado en las próximos días, en cuanto a sus internas ambas fueron encontradas sanas y salvo a las afuera del edificio siendo acompañadas por los Heroes Mt. Lady y Kamui Woods los cuales niegan haberlas rescatados alegando haber sido apresados por Doctor" un video donde se veían a los 4 cuatros rodeados por agente policiales mientras observaban al doctor en su forma de lagarto ser ingresado a una vehículo de máxima seguridad para traslado de villanos "según declaraciones de la joven el responsable de su liberación es un desconocido llamado Shinobi, según informes policiales este desconocido también fue causante del arresto de SandMan semanas atrás, ¿significa que tenemos un nuevo vigilante en Musutufa? Todavía no se sabe ya que solo se conocen dos actividades de este sujeto menos aun sus intenciones, en otras noticias…" termino el reportaje el noticiero al mismo tiempo que estallaban las conversaciones en la mesa

—Espero que Akane-san se encuentre bien— dijo Ochako — debe ser horrible lo que sufrio

—Ciertamente Uraraka-san— comento Iida ajustando sus lentes —debemos mostrarle nuestro apoyo a Michael-san y Akane-san, deben de estar pasando una situación amarga ¿Qué dices Naruto-san?— dijo Iida pero el rubio no respondio ya que su mirada estaba posada en momo el cual lo miraba con igual intensidad confundiendo a todos en la mesa

—Naruto— susurro momo sabiendo muy bien lo que había ocurrido

Naruto miro nervioso a la pelo negro sabiendo que ya sabía lo que había echo—Necesito ir al baño— dijo Naruto mientras pensaba una excusa y fue gracias a Iida que la tuvo

—Ciertamente Naruto-san, te cayo salsa en tu camisa, si no la limpias antes de que seque manchara tu camisa— dijo el señalando una mancha roja en l camisa blanca a nivel del pecho

—tienes razón Iida-san, necesito limpiar la mancha— mintió el levantándose intentando librarse de la ira de momo sabiendo que la mancha era sangre suya que había escapado de las vendas las cuales aprovecharía para cambiar y además limpiar la herida —Ya regreso— " _cuando termine el almuerzo_ " agrego el

—Pero Naruto-kun no comió nada con salsa— murmuro Ochako notando el plato de comida de Naruto mientras se levantaba de la mesa

—voy para el baño— dijeron Ochako y Momo al mismo tiempo mirándose una a la otra soprendidas

Ciertamente no irían al baño de mujeres

…

Se dirigió a el baño de hombres cerca de la cafetería, habiéndose asegurado que no había nadie en el baño revisando por debajo de las puertas de los cubículos se quitó la camisa revelando su pecho vendado también se quitó estas para ver la herida todavía sangrando ya cada vez mas poco " _cuando piensa sanar esto_ " pensó Naruto adolorido mientras se limpiaba la herida con agua del lavamanos notando que la herida estaba sanando a un ritmo muy lento, siendo algo superficial ya era para que hubiera sanado gracias a su regeneración,

" _Además todavía duele como si me lo acabara de hacer_ " pensó el dejando escapar un suspiro mientras recordaba unas palabras del doctor

" _cubrí mis garras con algo especial que diseñe para ti, para tu regeneración" una sonrisa se posó en el rostro del doctor_

" _Seguro uso algo para retrasar mi regeneración_ " pensó Naruto mientras escuchaba la puerta del baño abrirse la misma que había puesto el signo de fuera de servicio

—Ahí estas Naruto-kun— escucho la voz de Ochako llamarlo mientras se detenía

—Ochako-chan— dijo el sorprendido igual que la chica que tuvo que poner ambas manos en la boca para silenciar el grito de asombro al ver la heridas del rubio —No es nada lo juro— dijo el apenado

—Son enormes— dijo ella acercándose a él con cuidado —Necesitas ayuda médica Naruto-kun

—Tranquila Ochako-chan, estoy bien solo necesito una buena noche de descanso y estaré como nuevo

—No tan rápido Naruto-kun— dijo la voz de Momo mientras ingresaba al baño

Naruto se asombró viendo a ambas chicas adentro del baño para hombre —Momo-chan puedo explicarte— dijo Naruto notando la mirada de la chica la cual se acercó a el rápidamente mientras se retiraba su uniforme y su camisa dejando ver su pecho desnudo la única prenda que le quedaba era su sostén el cual era bastante elegante

— Yaoyorozu-san tu ropa— dijo Ochako sonrojada al ver la falta de vergüenza de la chica

—No te muevas— le dijo momo a Naruto ignorando las palabras de Ochako, mientras su torax brillaba al mismo tiempo que de esta salían gazas y vendas las cuales tomo en su mano rápidamente procedió a vendar la herida de Naruto

—No tan duro Momo-chan— dijo Naruto sintiendo las vendas ser apretadas con fuerza

—Deja de quejarte— dijo momo mirando a la otra chica —Uraraka-san si puedes ayudarme, es más trabajoso de lo que parece— dijo ella pasándole un par de vendas a la chica, está la acepto ayudándole a la pelo negro a colocárselas a Naruto, luego de unos minutos el tórax de rubio había sido cubierto completamente en vendas cubriendo sus heridas

—¿No deberíamos ir a ver recovery girl Yaoyorozu-san?—pregunto Ochako

—No te preocupesa Uraraka-san, Naruto-kun aquí se hará responsable— dijo momo bajando su tono de voz a un susurro —y nos dará una explicación y pronto— pero antes de que Naruto pudiera decir algo un figura entro en el baño

—Naruto mi muchacho te estaba buscando…Oh perdón no sabía que tenías compañía muchacho— dijo la figura dándole la espalda rápidamente a los tres al notar la falta de prendas de momo, la cual sonrojada aprovecho la decencia del hombre para colocarse su uniforme de nuevo al igual que Naruto ocultando sus vendas sabiendo de quien se trataba

—No es lo que parece Yagi-san, puedo explicar— dijo Naruto reconociendo la figura del héroe numero uno

—Entiendo mi muchacho pero tenemos que hablar en la sala de profesores— dijo el hombre de espalda sabiendo que s alumno no era de los que llevabas chicas inocentes al baño a hacer cosas indecente o tal vez si —a alguien que quiere preguntarte una cosas

Totalmente apenado y sin ganas de mirar a las chicas ya que se pondría nervioso decidió salir del baño seguido de Yagi dejando a las dos chicas solas

—Ni una palabras de esto a nadie Uraraka-san será nuestro secreto entendido— dijo Momo mirando a la chica de pelo castaño —te espero a la salida, Naruto-kun todavía nos debe una explicación— observando a la chica asentir momo la tomo del brazo y la arrastro con ella saliendo del baño de hombres totalmente apenadas ya que habían sido descubiertas

Unos minutos después que el todos en el baño habían salido uno de los cubículos de este se abrió revelando la figura de un chico tamaño pequeño con pelo que parecían pelotas de color morado oscuro y mirada pervertida mientras un par de chorros de sangre salían de su nariz

—Uraraka-san y Yaoyorozu-san están en un trio con un chico— murmuro el incrédulo —y lo acaban de hacer en el baño sin protección— volvió a decir incrédulo —y fueron descubiertos por un profesor— de verdad no podía crear lo que acababa de pasar en el baño, gracias a su baja estatura había evitado ser detectado por Naruto, más aun lo que acaba de oír —espera que le diga a los demás muchachos— murmuro el antes de caer desmayado en el suelo con los pantalones abajo

Así de difícil era a veces la vida de un pervertido

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

—Adelante— dijo Naruto mientras abría la puerta de su apartamento dándole acceso a las dos chicas que lo habían esperado a la salida de su salón, evitando que pudiera escapar de ellas, había tenido que cancelar su sesión con Bang por las heridas y por la chica, luego de irse con Yagi fue llevado a la sala de profesores donde un agente policial le pidió que firmara la declaración de la otra noche Yagi quería preguntarle más pero la hora del almuerzo ya casi había terminado dejando su charla para mañana

—Gracias— dijeron ambas entrando en el apartamento, Ochako rápidamente noto la cantidad de equipos de ejercicio que habían en este

—¿Quieren algo de tomar?— dijo el

—No nada— dijo momo

—Si tienes algo de te frio— pidió Ochako

—Enseguida— dijo el dirigiéndose al refrigerador sacando una lata de te frio —tomen asiento en el sofá— señalo delante del televisor hacia el mueble gastado, ambas chicas se sentaron en este una alado de la otra

—Aquí tienes Ochako-chan— dijo Naruto pasándole la lata de te mientras tomaba la silla de madera colocándolo delante de ellas

— ¿Cómo están tus heridas Naruto-kun?— pregunto momo

—Sanando, creo— dijo el bajando su mirada a su pecho

— ¿Qué te sucedió Naruto-kun?— dijo Ochako mirándolo con preocupación —Quien te hizo esas heridas

—Creo que nos debes una explicación desde el principio aunque tengo cierta idea de lo que sucedió— comento momo relajándose en su puesto

Naruto dejo escapar un suspiro sabiendo que tendría que contar todo desde el incio desde su pelea con Nao a Ochako ya que ella nos sabia —verán, ayer cuando venía a mi apartamento….—comenzó a narrar Naruto

Dos horas después este había terminando de contar su historia completa dejando a una asombrada Momo y una estupefacta Ochako

—dices que puedes regenerar cualquier herida— susurro momo incrédula —¿Y te enteraste de esto gracias al doctor, el cual te uso para crear un suero para convertirse en un lagarto superpoderoso?

—Algo así— dijo Naruto

—Increíble Naruto-kun— Comento Ochako —Pero fue muy irresponsable de tu parte ir solo, pudiste habernos llamado, te hubiéramos ayudado

—No quería involucrar a nadie más, esto fue mi culpa— revelo el al mismo tiempo que Momo se levantaba dándole un leve golpe en la cabeza al rubio

—No seas idiota— dijo momo con voz suave —es culpa del doctor y para la próxima no dudes en llamarnos

—Somos amigos Naruto, y siempre estaremos listo para ayudarte ¿Cierto Uraraka-san?

—Cierto— respondió la chica alegre

Naruto solo pudo sonreír al mismo tiempo que un par de lágrimas se escapan de sus ojos, ciertamente tener amigos era genial

El resto de la tarde la paso con las chicas charlando y hablando divirtiéndose como nunca con ambas

Tal vez debería llamarlas mas seguido

Capítulo 11

"Entre Monstruos y Hombres"

Fin

A/N: capitulo largo uno de los más largo que he tenido que escribir cuando comenzó con este capitulo no espera que creciera tanto, pero bueno por eso tarde en actualizar, ya que estaba trabajando en este capítulo, espero sus opiniones y ya el kurama hizo su presencia ¿que significara para naruto? ¿Por qué esta recordando tanta cosas? Ya Naruto pudo usar uno para todos cuerpo completo y logro derrotar al lagarto, ahora viene el festival deportivo a full

Con respecto al traje en el siguiente capítulo pongo un link con un par de dibujos que he hecho de este, aunue intentare describirlo lo mejor posible

Hasta el próximo capítulo no se olviden comentar


	13. Como Vender a tu Héroe

...

Era un nuevo día en la ciudad de Musutafu, el sol todavía no había salido y la oscuridad de la noche todavía reinaba en las solitarias calles, pero para nuestro amigo rubio este era el momento perfecto para lo que tenía planeado hacer, sin nadie que pudiera interrumpirlo sin nadie que pudiera verlo, con una sonrisa ingreso a la playa donde había entrenado con All Might esos 10 meses

Una figura estaba desclaso de pie en la arena, solitaria, mientras miraba el océano infinitito que cubría el horizonte, relajado y sin ninguna preocupación, dejándose llevar por el sonido de las olas y la sensación de la arena entre sus pies

—Llegas temprano sensei— dijo Naruto acercándose a la figura

La figura se giró a verlo, con su rostro serio y su mirada demacrada, Toshinori Yagi no lucia muy contento —Fuiste tu ¿Cierto?— pregunto el posando su mirada en la del rubio notando como este la evitaba —El de las noticias, fue el mismo nombre que usaron la última vez

Naruto bajo su mirada sin poder soportar la vergüenza —Si, fui yo— confeso el

Yagi solo negó con la cabeza mientras se colocaba una mano en la cabeza —Puedo decir que me lo esperaba, todos estos meses contigo me han enseñado eso

Naruto sin levantar la mirada pregunto — ¿Estás enojado?

El silencio se hizo presente entre ambos mientras Naruto espera la respuesta de su maestro, sabiendo que debía saber si este sentía rencor por sus acciones, pero la respuesta vino en forma de una caricia en su cabeza causando que levantara el rostro hacia Yagi el cual tenía media sonrisa en su rostro

—No puedo decir que estoy contento chico, todo lo contrario estoy enojado por lo que hiciste— aseguro el hombre retirando la mano —Pero no confundas mi enojo con decepción, porque lo que hiciste, demuestra tu corazón de Héroe— dijo colocando su dedo índice en el pecho del rubio encima de su corazón —Pero debiste haber dejado esto a los profesionales, fue tonto ir solo a rescatar a tus amigos pudiste contactarme por eso estoy enojado muchacho, no por que hagas hecho lo correcto sino por tu falta de perspectiva

Naruto asintió dejando escapar una bocanada de aire sabiendo que no había perdido la confianza del héroe

—No quise llamarte sabiendo que desde la pelea con el Nomu no puedes mantener tu forma por mucho tiempo….no quería que salieras lastimado como ese día— explico Naruto

Yagi solo negó con la cabeza dejando escapar una leve carcajada —Chico, tal vez no tenga la misma fuerza de mis mejores día, pero todavía soy All Might, un debilucho como ese lagarto no podría hacerme un rasguño ni en sus mejores sueños

Naruto asintió, sabiendo que había sido tonto de su parte y un error no haber contacto al héroe numero 1

—Ahora ¿por qué me llamaste ayer y me pediste que nos reuniéramos en la playa antes del amanecer?

—Cierto— dijo Naruto abriendo sus ojos de par en par recordándose de la razón de esta reunión y por la cual habían venido a la playa, sin decir nada salido corriendo en dirección opuesta a All Might alejándose una distancia aproximada de 100 metros, dejando un espacio entre ambos

Yagi miro confundido las acciones de su sucesor sin saber que planeaba observando como este se quitaba la camisa blanca que cargaba revelando 4 grandes cicatrices en su pecho las cuales cruzaban en forma diagonal este, las heridas que les había echo el lagarto con el extraño químico habían costado para sanar dejándole cicatriz, las 4 primeras que tenía, también se quitó los zapatos quedando solo en los shorts que cargaba

—Yagi-sensei— dijo Naruto Posando su mirada en el Hombre —Peleemos— pidió el colocándose en pose de batalla

Yagi miro confundido al chico, si peleaba en esta forma el rubio patearía su trasero fácilmente y si peleaba en su forma musculosa destruiría al rubio sin problemas, por lo cual algo faltaba, pero eso que faltaba fue revelado unos instantes después

—Uno para todos— dijo Naruto mientras sentía esa sensación envolverlo, la misma de la pelea contra el lagarto, mientras pequeños arcos de electricidad comenzaba a salir de su cuerpo, mientras tres marcas se revelaban en cada mejilla mientras sus ojos azules tomaban un color electrizante, un azul neón —Cuerpo completo 5%— termino de decir el activando su quirk yendo desde lo mínimo a lo máximo que podía

—OH MY— dijo Yagi sonriente sintiéndose emocionado, sintiéndose en las nubes por el éxito de su sucesor, el chico lo había logrado, había sido capa de usar uno para todos a cuerpo completo antes del festival, no había nada que pudiera detenerlo —GODNESS— dijo Yagi mientras todo su cuerpo era envuelto por uno para todos como su estudiante transformándose en su forma musculosa

—Prepárate Yagi, pienso hacerte comer la arena— dijo Naruto sonriente mientras salía hacia el hombre como

Cabe destacar que All Might lo venció fácilmente

Pero por lo menos opuso resistencia

O eso se decía el para no sentirse tan mal

Sobre Hombros de Gigantes

Capítulo 12

"Como Vender a tu Héroe"

RIIINNNGGG

Sonó el timbre del medio dia causando que la clases de inglés llegara a su fin, mientras el daba un grito de alegría en su mente sabiendo que el aburrimiento había terminado, bueno aunque solo por un hora.

Era la hora del almuerzo en U.A. y todos los estudiantes comenzaba a salir de sus salones en dirección del cafetín algunos a comprar su comida, otras la traían hecha de sus hogares

—Recuerden chicos repasar para la próxima clase, ya que tendremos un pequeño Quizz— dijo el profesor de inglés mientras veía algunos de sus alumnos comenzar a salir del salón

Naruto solo dejó escapar un suspiro sabiendo que tendría que estudiar si quería obtener buenos resultado en el quizz, algo que no lo emocionada pero que debía hacer " _tal vez deba pedirle a momo algunos tips, sus notas de clases son de las mejores"_ pensó Naruto mientras guardaba la libreta en el bolso para luego levantarse de su asiente, notando el asiento vacío a su lado, ni Akane ni Michael habían asistido ese día al igual que el anterior, ya era miércoles y todavía no sabía nada de sus amigos, tenía miedo de llamarlos más aun de molestarlos ya que de seguro deben de estar recuperándose de lo sucedido, con una mirada de arrepentimiento comenzó a alejarse de su puesto en dirección de la entrada del salón, esperando que sus otros amigos ya estuvieran en el cafetín y le hubieran apartado un puesto en la cola para comprar comida, pero antes de que pudiera salir del salón fue detenido por el llamado de una voz femenina la cual se colocó directamente delante de él evitando su avance

—¿Tu eres Uzumaki Naruto cierto?— dijo la chica mirándolo expectante, esta tenía el uniforma de U.A. estándar con el pequeño detalle que su falda era un poco más corta que lo estipulado en el reglamente dejando ver gran parte de sus definidas piernas, su pelo de color verde claro estaba echo en una trenza la cual llegaba al final de su espalda, además de cargar un par de lentes los cuales cubrían sus ojos color miel, además de tener una piel de tez clara como porcelana, la chica según los criterios de naruto era bastante linda, pero la pregunta del rubio era que hacia una chica linda que no conocía llamándolo en la puerta de su salón

—Eh…si— dijo naruto confundido por la presencia de la chica — ¿Tú quién eres?

La chica sonríe mientras daba un salto de alegría — ¡Excelente!— dijo ella emocionada mientras sacaba un trozo de papel de su bolsillo colocándolo delante del rubio, en este se podía ver el recorte de un trozo de periódico, en el cual aparecía una foto de el, mientras era sacado de la USJ al otro lado había una foto de un hombre el cual se podía leer abajo en las letras "electro" —¿Este eres tu cierto?, pregunte en toda la escuela y me informaron que eras tú, el rubio de la clase 1-C del departamento de estudios generales, tú fuiste el que derroto a electro como dicen en las noticias ¿verdad?— volvió a preguntar ella mientras sus ojos brillaban con algo que Naruto no pudo identificar muy bien, pero podía jurar que era codicia

—Tuve ayuda— respondió Naruto sintiéndose atemorizado por la mirada de la chica la cual lo observaba como alguna clase de conejillo de india, la misma mirada que había observado en el doctor connors mientras le hacia las pruebas en Oscorp

—¡Genial!— dijo ella alegre mientras lo tomaba de la mano, para salir por los pasillos de la escuela, llevanlo arrastrado en contra de su voluntad —Tengo un trato que no podrás rechazar— dijo ella con una sonrisa malvada

—¡AYUDAAA!—pudo gritar mientras era arrastrado por los pasillo como si fuera un muñeco mientras varios de los alumnos lo miraban confundido o se reían por su situación

…

En la cafetería un ambiente diferente se podía sentir.

En la mesa de los amigos de Naruto, Ida y Shinso se encontraban sentados en silencio disfrutando de su comida, luego de la amenaza del chico de pelo violeta a su clase el presidente de 1-A no sabía cómo interactuar con el chico, por lo cual su mesa estaba sumida en un silencio incomodo, el cual Iida tendría que soportar hasta que las chicas llegaran con su bandeja ya que estaban en la cola mientras su amigo rubio no se veía por ningún lado al igual que Akane y Michael

Iida aclaro su garganta varias veces llamando la atención del otro chico en la mesa —¿Dime Sinso-san, como han estado las clases?— pregunto Iida mientras el otro chico solo levantaba una ceja confundido mientras volvía a concentrarse en su comida ignorando la pregunta de Iida causando vergüenza en este, estuvo a punto de volver a llamar al chico de pelo violeta para reprocharlo por su actitud grosera pero fue salvado por la llegada de Momo y Ochako

—Iida-san, ¿Naruto-kun no ha llegado aún?— pregunto Ochako mirando la mesa la cual solo tenía dos ocupantes

—No, Naruto-san parece que llegara tarde hoy— dijo Iida mientras las dos chicas tomaban asiento una a lado de la otra, luego de su charla con Naruto el día de ayer y de compartir su historia de los sucedido con Akane y de su pelea, ambas chicas habían jurado guardar su secreto este había traído un sentimiento de cercanía entre ambas el cual estaba comenzando a florecer en una linda amistad entre ambas chicas, las cuales antes de eso momento solo estaban en términos de saludos y despedidas, pero ayer habían compartido historias con Naruto y este con ellas acercándolas una a la otra

—Últimamente Naruto-kun ha estado llegando tarde al comedor— dijo Momo a la mesa —De seguro debe estar preparándose para el festival

Ochako y Iida asintieron sabiendo que el sueño del chico dependía de su actuación el fin de semana que se acercaba

—¿hey Ochako-san, no notaste algo extraño cuando entramos a la cafetería?— pregunto Momo observando la cafetería notando como varios de los estudiante los miraban discretamente apartando sus mirada cuando se cruzaba con la suya de manera inmediata mientras murmuraban con sus compañeros algo que no podía oír

Ochako se detuvo un momento colocando su dedo índice en su barbilla pensativa —Ahora que lo mencionas, cuando llegamos a la fila esta se silenció completamente

—Cierto— dijo Momo asintiendo —Algo extraño, ya que por lo general la fila burbujea en conversación— pero su charla fue interrumpida por la risa burlona de Shinso el cual comenzó a reírse

—¿Hey cuál es la gracia?— pregunto Ochako sintiéndose ofendida ante la risa del chico el cual claramente se estaba riendo de ellas

—Ustedes son lo más gracioso que he conocido— dijo Shinso en voz suave posando su mirada en ambas —Acaso todavía no han escuchado el rumor— pregunto el causando confuncio en la cara de Iida, Momo y Ochako

— ¿Cuál rumor?— pregunto Iida, interesado

Shinso se volvió a reír incrédulo

—Hey vamos dinos Shinso-san— pidió Ochako sintiendo curiosa al igual que Iida

—No puedo creerlo, de verdad que no— dijo Shinso controlando su risa —toda la escuela desde esta mañana ha estado rumoreando que ustedes dos— señalo a Ochako y Momo —fueron encontradas fornicando con el idiota de Uzumaki en los baños por un profesor— apenas dijo estas palabras las caras de los tres presente se puso como un tomate, mientras Iida dejo escapar un hilito de sangre de su nariz al escuchar las palabras

—¡COMO!— dijeron las dos chicas al aire totalmente avergonzadas, apenadass y con sus rostros en llamas y del color de un tomate, sabiendo muy bien lo ocurrido ayer, alguien tuvo que haberlas visto entrar al baño, pero ellas se habían asegurado que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo antes de entrar, lo que significaba que había alguien dentro del baño, pero habían visto debajo de los cubículos y no había nadie, a menos que esta persona fuera lo suficientemente pequeña como para ser no detectada

—Como dije, toda la escuela se pregunta cómo no han sido expulsadas después de ser encontradas teniendo sexo con Uzumaki, más aun muchos se preguntan cómo funciona esa relación, no todos los días se ven tríos funcionales en la vida real— dijo Shinso riéndose observando el rostro de incredulidad de las chicas

—Que indecente, en un recinto tan sagrado como lo es U.A— murmuro Iida apartando la mirada de las chicas avergonzado ya que se había imaginado lo ocurrido

Pero ninguna de las chicas había escuchado una sola de las palabras que habían dicho los chicos ya que en su mente estaba la imagen de un chico pequeño, de pelo morado oscuro y lo suficientemente pervertido para imaginarse algo tan descabellado

—¡MINETA!— gritaron Momo y Ochako al unísono causando que toda la cafetería se silenciara ante el grito de las chicas mientras un chico el cual había estado comiendo tranquilamente un par de mesas atrás miraba asustado mientras se cagaba del miedo en sus pantalones sabiendo muy bien lo que le espera

Era duro ser un pervertido

…

De regreso con nuestro amigo rubio, este se encontraba a las afueras del edifico principal de U.A. sentado en uno de los bancos que adornaban los jardines del campus mientras la chica de pelo verde que lo había arrastrado hasta ahí caminaba de un lado a otro terminando de explicar su propuesta o contrato como ella lo había llamado

—Espera un momento— dijo Naruto levantándose colocado las palmas de su mano abiertas delante de él, capturando a la chica para que se detuviera tanto en su caminar el cual ya estaba comenzando a abrir una zanja en el suelo, como en su hablar la cual había tomado una velocidad mucho mayor a la que él podía seguir

—Si— dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos — ¿tienes alguna duda con respecto al contrato?

—Muchas— respondió Naruto mientras levantaba a la chica sentándola en el banco sin que esta se inmutara ya que su sonrisa seguía pegada a su cara —pero primero ¿Quién carajo eres tú?— pidió Naruto el cual luego de haber escuchado todas la palabras de la chica todavía estaba perdido con respecto a quien era ella

—Oh cierto que olvidadiza de mi— dijo la chica acordándose que no se habia presentado —Mi nombre es Saya Busujima, soy del departamento de gerencia de la clase 1-J para ser más específica, estamos en el salón debajo de el de ustedes, en el piso inferior

—Ok— dijo Naruto conociendo por fin el nombre de la chica — ¿te puedo llamar Saya-chan?, no soy fan de las formalidades al igual que tu puedes llamarme naruto

—No hay problema Naruto-san

—Bien— dijo Naruto dejando atrás las presentaciones —déjame ver si te entendí bien, con el festival deportivo acercándose, tu profesor y las demás clases de tu departamento decidieron hacer un proyecto ya que por lo general ustedes no participan en las actividades del festival— hablo Naruto mientras hacía gesto con las manos dando a entender su punto

—Correcto— dijo ella —Aunque nuestro sensei solo pidió un proyecto por escrito

Naruto asintió —pero tu decidiste ir más a allá de lo pedido y no solo entregar este proyecto por escrito sino un proyecto aplicado y funcional, lo llamaste plan de negocios, ¿cierto?

—Plan de negocios: como vender a Héroe— comento ella revelando el título de su proyecto

—Y según tus palabras yo soy clave para tu proyecto

La chica asintió

—¿Por qué?— pregunto Naruto el cual todavía no había captado por que su presencia era clave para su proyecto que tenía el de especial

Saya sonrió —El departamento de Héroes se trata de entrenar futuros profesionales, de heroísmo y buenas acciones, el departamento de apoyo se centrar en crear inventos que revolucionen el mercado y llamar la atención de las grandes compañías fabricantes mientras ustedes los de estudios generales solo se centran en comer libros y prepararse para la universidad, en cambio el departamento de gerencia es un mundo diferente, nosotros estudiamos para patrocinar y vender a los héroes mientras mejor eres más contratos tienes y mientras más contratos tienes más ganancias generas y si uno de los héroes que esta afiliado a tu firma gana popularidad más ganancias generas ya que esto significa mayor venta de su nombre ya sea en juguetes, camisetas, zapatos con su nombre en lo que sea, por eso nosotros solo seguimos una regla y esta es perro como perro, si logras conseguir un buen contrato podrás escalar rápidamente en el mundo de los negocios. Capitalismo salvaje lo llaman y si en este tienes que traicionar o dar un par de puñaladas traperas a tus conocidos para subir lo harás sin pensarlo— revelo ella —Y me encanta, adoro esta sensación de demostrar tu superioridad de intentar conseguir el mejor contrato en el mercado es todo lo que soñé que U.A. seria

" _Ok…"_ pensó Naruto notando la cara de emoción de la chica a la cual sus mejillas se habían sonrojado ante la excitación

—por eso necesito demostrar mi valía con este proyecto, los demás chicos del departamento tienen Quirk geniales para el análisis de datos o para la venta en cambio yo no tengo Quirk alguno, pero si logro captar la atención de mi sensei con este proyecto este de seguro me recomendara luego con buenas compañías de firmas de héroes, estoy segura— termino de explicar ella sonriente

Naruto solo la miro sorprendido ante la revelación de que la chica no tenía poder alguno como el solía ser —entiendo pero donde entro yo en todo esto

—Fácil— dijo ella levantándose emocionada —Luego de tu pequeña aparición en la tele llamaste la atención de mucha gente, incluyendo a todos los del departamento de gerencia, que aunque no lo creas muchos alumnos tienen reportes completos y detallados de cada uno de los integrantes del departamento de Héroes, incluyéndome—se señaló sonriente —Ya sabes para futuros negocios, para ver cómo podemos vender a los futuros Héroes de la mejor forma

Naruto asintió sorprendido, estos chicos se tomaban los negocios enserio

—Pero imagina mi sorpresa cuando tu no estas registrado en ninguna de las clases del departamento de Héroes— una sonrisa pícara se escapó de sus labios mientras se acercaba al rubio de forma peligrosa presionando su busto en el pecho del rubio el cual se congelo, acercando sus rostro al del rubio quedando solo a centímetros de este, notando el sonrojo en la cara del chico el cual podía sentir los senos de la chica —Mi curiosidad por ti comenzó a crecer, al enterarme que estas en el departamento de estudios generales pensé que era todo una lástima ya que serias perfecto para el departamento de Héroes con tu leve fama gracias a tu captura de electro cuando te graduaras podría venderte como uno de los mejores, serias famoso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, eso sin contar que eres guapo y bastante lindo las chicas se volverían loco por ti— agrego ella colocando su mano en el pecho del rubio acariciando sus músculos mientras recorría este, subiendo hasta posarla en su mejilla, el rubio solo estaba congelado en su lugar totalmente sonrojado ante el atrevimiento de la chica —Pero fue ahí que me entere de tu sueño, de que querías entrar al departamento de Heores, luego de haber fallado el examen de entrada, y fue gracias a esto que se me ocurrió mi plan de negocios— ella se acercó seductoramente hacia el acerando sus labios a los suyos pero estando solo a milímetros de besarlo se detuvo desviando sus labios al oído de naruto —Imagínate lo que podríamos hacer juntos— susurro ella seductoramente antes de alejarse por completo de este liberándolo el contacto

Naruto solo pudo mirar incrédulo y sonrojado mientras sentía una erección, era la primera que una chica le había hecho algo así

—Dejame contarte un secreto Naruto-kun— dijo ella sonriente al ver que había dejado al chico vuelto un desastre de nervios más un notando la tienda de campaña en sus pantalones —¿Algunas vez has escuchado de alguien que haya sido promovido del departamento de estudios generales al de Heroes?— pregunto ella volviendo a tomar asiento en el banco cruzando sus piernas

—No— respondió Naruto mientras se sentaba en el suelo intentado ocultar a su otro amigo, apenado

—Eso es porque nunca ha ocurrido— revelo ella —Esa regla solo está ahí para motivar a aquellos en el departamento de estudios generales como tú, que desean ser héroes pero no tuvieron lo necesario para ingresar al curso— Ella miro a Naruto seriamente —Así que has la cuenta, Cero, None, Ninguno, has ido capaz de ser reasignado, muchos no pasan la segunda prueba del festival y aquellos que lo logran del departamento de estudios generales son eliminados en la primera ronda del torneo uno contra uno, por lo cual nunca tienen suficiente tiempo para mostrar lo que tienen

Naruto asintió, digiriendo la información

—Pero tu— dijo ella señalando —tu eres una anomalía, ya que por lo general aquellos que no tiene lo necesario para ingresar al departamento de Héroes fallan el examen práctico y aprueban el escrito, tú fuiste lo contrario, fallaste el escrito pero aprobaste el práctico, tanto así que llamaste su atención lo suficiente como para que te dejaran ingresa al departamento de estudios generales, lo que significa que la junta de profesores tiene los ojos posados en ti, y cual mejor evento para darte a lucir que el festival deportivo— Una enorme sonrisa se posó en su rostro —Y qué mejor lugar para poder venderte que el festival, tu Naruto-kun eres el espécimen perfecto para mi proyecto, tú fuiste capaz de derrotar a electro lo cual significa que puedes ganar el festival y ser reasignado al departamento de Héroes, pero te hace falta algo que todos los demás ya tienen

—¿Qué tienen ellos?— pregunto naruto confundido

—Reconocimiento— revelo ella —todos en esta nación solo les interesa el departamento de Héroes y eso se nota en las charlas de los comentadores, las clases 1-A y 1-B siempre tienen presentaciones personalizadas por estudiante, más aun los de 1-A con el atentado en USJ tendrá puestos los ojos de toda la nación en ellos, el resto se deben conformar que con suerte se acuerden de nombrar sus salones , y de seguro a estas alturas nadie se debe acordar tuyo por lo cual no podrás contar con ser recordado, los demás chicos de heroicos ya deben tener sus trajes asignados o incluso sus nombre de Héroes, tú en cambio no tienes acceso a ninguna de estas ventajas pero si aceptas mi contrato te juro que el día del festival no habrá héroe profesional ni alumno en esta escuela que no se acuerde de tu nombre para cuando el festival termine— revelo ella sonriente extendido su mano para que Naruto la estrechara

Naruto miro la mano de la chica la cual tenía una sonrisa que si era sincero le daba miedo, la gente de gerencia realmente era implacable, sabía que aceptaría más que todo por la conversación que había tenido con Yagi sobre demostrar que estaba ahí, y que mejor forma que todos supieran quien era el sí tenía alguien que lo patrocinara —antes de aceptar quiero saber que hay en todo esto para mí— pregunto Naruto

La chica asintió ya que era costumbre preguntar los beneficios de un contrato antes de firmarlo —primero me tendrás a mi como representante por los próximos tres años aquí en U.A, y además de que buscare contratos y patrocinios para ti con diferentes compañías, segundo obtendrás el 30 % de las ganancias de la venta de productos con tu nombre que logre vender en el festival y luego del festival— Naruto la miro confundido —pienso hacer desde camisitas hasta llaveros con tu imagen luego del festival la gente los querrá comprar— Naruto asintió —tendrás panfletos y poster repartidos por todo el campus así como el día del festival con tu imagen y tus sueños para llamar la atención de la escuela, pero lo mejor de todo esto es que tendrás acceso al departamento de Apoyo con este podrás crear tu traje para el festival y cualquier herramienta que necesites para darte a lucir

—¿Traje?— dijo Nartuto sorprendido —pero no está permitido el uso de herramientas o de trajes en la competencia

—Esa regla solo se aplica al departamento de Héroes, y tú no eres de ellos por lo cual la regla no se aplica, además es mejor vender tu imagen completa con tu traje a los asistentes

—Pero como piensas hacer que me construyan mi traje sin autorización de un profesor

—Tengo alguien en apoyo que me debe un favor y uno de los grandes— revelo ella sonriente

—¿Y que hay para ti en todo esto?

—Entrego un proyecto aplicado el cual tiene efecto ya que estarás en el departamento de Heroes llamando la atención de mi sensei, cualquier trato que firmes en los siguientes 3 años me tendrá a mi como tu representante lo que significa que el 30% de tus ganancias como es estándar serán para mí, seré capaz de promover mi firma además de ganar algo de dinero y lo mejor de todo rubio— dijo ella volviéndose a acercar peligrosamente a él colocando su cara a milímetros de la suya —podrás pasar tiempo a solas conmigo, solo imagínate las posibilidades— susurro ella causando que un par de chorritos de sangre se escaparan de su nariz mientras su mente iba a lugares que no podía describir ya que no eran para niños —¿Qué dices?

Naruto miro la mano estrechándolo sabiendo que era un buen trato aunque sentía que ella tenía la mejor parte pero bueno, los mendigos no pueden elegir —Acepto— dijo el estrechando la mano

—¡Excelente!— dijo ella alegre soltando la mano del rubio para sacar un par de hojas y un bolígrafo —Solo falta que firmes el acuerdo formal— dijo ella mostrándole que las hojas se trataban de un contrato legal —Luego vamos hacia el taller de desarrollo para presentarte mi contacto y que comiencen a trabajar en tu traje ¿Espero que tengas un diseño en mente?, además debemos pensar en tu nombre de Héroe, necesitare hacer un par de llamadas para ver que hay registrado comercialmente no queremos una demanda tan temprano, luego necesitaremos discutir los detalles de tu quirk como patrocinarlo y venderlo, además necesito mandar la orden de camisas y llaveros para que comiencen a fabricarlo, tengo un par de contactos que trabajan en la industria de la fotográfica y me deben un par de favores los cuales puedo llamar para que te hagan una sesión de fotos sin traje y con traje….

La chica comenzó a divagar mientras Naruto la mirada asombrado ante lo rápido que hablaba

Sentía que había echo un trato con el diablo

Por fin pudo entender ese dicho que decía

El diablo viste de tacones

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un par de minutos después y de una caminata llena con explicaciones sobre el, su sueño, su pasado y su quirk, además de firmar el contrato Naruto estaba delante de unas puertas doble de metal las cuales tenían un par de cajas con diferentes piezas de metal a los lados, ambos estaban en el edificio principal en un ala alejada de los salones de clases

— ¿Seguro que es aquí Saya-chan?— pregunto Naruto mirando las puertas de metal inmensas notando un pequeño cartel que decía Taller de desarrollo

—Si segura, vuelve a tocar— dijo ella retrocediendo un par de pasos dejando una buena distancia entre ella y la puerta, confundido por el comportamiento de la chica, sin entenderlo volvió a tocar las puertas pero nadie parecía abrir —De seguro debe estar en la cafetería— dijo Naruto

—No lo creo

—Por qu…— intento decir Naruto al mismo tiempo que una explosión ocurría en la puerta causando que esta saliera volando junto a Naruto el cual activo su Quirk de forma inconsciente para protegerse del impacto, pero en plena explosión noto una figura salía volando usando su quirk aprovecho para salir hacia ella interceptándola en el aire con su cuerpo tomando la figura entre sus brazos protegiéndola y recibiendo el golpe de la caída, evitando que la otra persona se lastimara

—Diantres, esta es la segunda vez esta semana— dijo una voz femenina muy cerca suyo , podía sentir su respiración en su rostro pero el polvo no dejaba ver muy bien —Espero que Power Loader-Senei no se dé cuenta— termino de decir la voz al mismo tiempo que la nube polvo se despejada revelando a sus ojos el rostro de una chica, de pelo rosado, rostro lindo y un par de ojos extraños los cales tenían como pupila lo que parecían ser crucetas de miras telescópicas, llevaba un par de gafas de protección excéntricas en el tope de su cabeza, pero para Naruto nada de eso su cerebro parecía registrarlo ya que su mente estaba concentrada en una suave sensación en sus manos, bajando su mirada del rostro de la chica noto que esta, estaba encima de él, con su busto aprisionado contras sus manos las cuales se encontraban testeando el campo

" _TETAS_ " pensó Naruto asombrado sintiendo la suave sensación en sus manos, sabiendo ahora de que se trataba

—¿De dónde saliste tú?— dijo la chica mirándolo mientras se sentaba sobre su pecho liberando de la sensación de su busto pero dejándolo sentir también su trasero causando un pequeño sangrado e la nariz del rubio el cual no podía con la sobrecarga de su sentidos

—Mei, vieja amiga— dijo Saya acercándose a los dos, sabiendo que ya era seguro colocarse delante de la puerta

—Oh eres tu— dijo ella mirando a Saya — ¿Quién eras tú de nuevo?— pregunto Mei, levantándose dejando un semi inconsciente Naruto en el suelo

—Saya Busujima— repitió ella su nombre

—Oh si cierto— dijo ella —Bueno tengo que regresar a construir mis bebes— concluyo ella dándole la espalda caminando de regreso al taller

—Oh no tan rápido— dijo Saya sacando su teléfono celular colocando delante de ella mostrándole una fotografía de algo que Naruto no pudo distinguir muy bien a la chica de pelo rosado la cual detuvo su paso para reaparecer delante de saya tapando la pantalla del celular

—Juraste no decirle a nadie— susurro Mei con un sonrojo en su rostro intentando quitarle el teléfono a saya la cual solo sonreía

—De verdad creer que no tengo respaldo de la foto— dijo Saya mientras Mei detenía su forcejeo por el aparato electrónico —Además no le he dicho a nadie…todavía— dijo ella con una sonrisa malvada —a menos que me ayudas con un peqeño favor

Mei la miro, para dejar escapar un suspiro habiendo sido derrota — ¿Qué quieres?, necesito volver con mis bebes

Saya señalo hacia Naruto el cual se había recuperado un poco, y se había levantado sacudiendose el polvo del uniforme —lo ves a el— Mei asintió —Mi amigo aquí necesita un traje para el festival deportivo, y esperaba que tu como mi amiga pudieras ayudarlo…sin que nadie se entere— revelo saya

Mei asintió, al mismo tiempo que sonreí sabiendo que podía trabajar en algo interesante y nuevo y al mismo tiempo que tenía la forma perfecta de eliminar el soborno que la chica tenia de ella —Oh pero el festival es solo en tres días, tendría que trabajar hasta tarde, además de mentirle a Power Loader-sensei y sobre todo los materiales que necesitare gastar, no sé si pueda hacerlo— dijo Mei mirando sonriente a saya —pero si tuviera algo que me motivara no se tal vez algo como que una foto fuera borrada definitivamente, de seguro lo podría tener a tiempo

—¿Ese es tu precio?— dijo Saya a lo que Mei asintió —pues bien hecho, hazlo que tengas que hacer

—Nuevos Bebes— dijo Mei alegre mientras salía disparada hacia el rubio, tomándolo de la mano arrastrándolo hacia el taller —Tu y yo tenemos mucho que fabricar y bebes que hacer— dijo Mei causando un sonrojo a Naruto el cual no sabía que Mei le gustaba llamar a sus inventos sus bebes por lo cual su mente había ido al significado literal de la frase causando un sonrojo inmenso en su rostro

—Nos vemos en un rato Naruto-kun— dijo Saya despidiéndose con la mano de su cliente mientras marcaba un numero en su teléfono —Si soy yo necesito una orden de 100 camisetas…—Se escuchó por el pasillo mientras la chica se alejaba mientras llamaba a sus contactos

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El timbre de salida por fin había sonado indicando el fin del día de clases en U.A. el sol estaba comenzando a caer en el cielo y dentro de un par de horas la noche reinaría en Musutafu

Naruto estaba en la salida del edificio principal de U.A. notando un cartel en la pared del edificio el cual tenía una foto suya en el cual se podía leer "festival deportivo: no te olvides de Uzumaki Naruto" ciertamente Saya-chan trabajaba rápido, seguramente había tenido todo esto preparado sabiendo que el aceptaría. Estaba esperando que sus amigos salieran de clases para acompañarlos a la estación de tren, por que no pudo verlos en el almuerzo ya que había estado reunido con saya y luego no había podido asistir al resto de las clases ya que estuvo toda la tarde con saya ocupado

" _Lo juro esas chicas son peligrosas_ " pensó Naruto sonrojado recordando todos los roces y contacto físico que había tenido con la chica la cual al parecer se divertía verlo sonrojado o era alguna clase de juego para ella, eso sin contar a Mei, la cual su falta de vergüenza alguna había ocasionado un par de situaciones incomodas, sobre todo cuando intento obtener sus medidas, todavía podía sentir sus manos recorrer sus cuerpo de pies a cabeza más aun cuando comentó su buen estado físico " _mas duro que una roca_ " había dicho ella, eso sin mencionar la ropa que usaba un overol el cual solo la cubría de la cintura hacia abajo y una fina franelilla la cual le quedaba bastante suelta, la cual cada vez que la chica de pelo rosado se inclinaba dejaba ver en toda sus gloria su busto, el cual podía decir que era bastante grande eso sin contar lo suave que eran " _Naruto malo, Naruto malo, fuera esos pensamientos_ " dijo el sacudiendo su cabeza sabiendo que si seguía ese tren terminaría con su soldado listo para la batalla algo que no quería en esos momentos

—Naruto-san— dijo la voz de Iida mientras salía del edificio acompañado de Ochako y mas atrás de Momo

—Naruto-kun— dijo Ochako sonriente mientras salier corriendo hacia el rubio

—¡Sin correr Uraraka-san!— reprendió Iida en su todo de presidente de la clase

— ¿Dónde te metiste? No te vimos en todo el almuerzo— pregunto Ochako deteniéndose delante de él notando su cara sonroja —Estas rojo, te encuentras bien— pregunto la chica colocando su mano en la frente del chico sintiéndolo algo caliente —Estas caliente, ¿no abras cogido un resfriado?

—No, No nada por el estilo— se apresuró a decir Naruto quitando la mano de la chica de su rostro ya había suficiente contacto femenino por el día —había estado corriendo hace poco— mintió el

—Naruto-san pero no nos has dicho donde estuviste en el almuerzo— dijo Iida

—Cierto— afirmo Momo la cual se había acercado también al rubio

—Encontré alguien que quería hablar conmigo sobre el festival deportivo y me entretuve más de lo que debía, pero encontré la forma….— intento explicar Naruto pero se congelo en su sitio cuando sintió un par de manos posarse en su pecho al mismo tiempo que sentía algo suave hacer contacto en su espalda

—Ahí estas— dijo una voz feminina la cual pudo reconocer como Mei la cual no habia visto llegar mucho menos colocarse detrás de el

Ochako, Momo e Iida solo pudieron ver asombrados la presencia y osadía de la extraña , la cual recorría el pecho del rubio con sus manos hasta posarse en sus caderas, causando que las mandíbulas de las chicas impactaran el suelo

—Power Loader-sensei se fue y tenemos el taller solo para nosotros dos— dijo Mei emocionada a Naruto pero lo suficiente fuerte como para que escucharan el resto —la ciencia llama y tenemos el resto de la tare para nosotros— todavía habían detalles que ajustar en el traje de Naruto y necesitaba el chico para obtener su opinión ya que después de todo el traje había sido diseño de el —Así que vámonos, es hora de hacer bebes hasta que no podamos más— termino de decir alegre Mei mientras comenzaba a arrastrar al rubio como un trapo hacia el edificio principal

—¡Puedo Explicar!— grito el mientras era alejado a su grupo de amigos

—Que indecente, que baja a caído U.A.— murmuro Iida apenado mientras Ochako y Momo solo pidan ver incrédulas como era arrastrado el chico y totalmente sonrojadas por las palabras que la chica le había dicho a su amigo rubio

—¡NARUTO-KUN!— dijeron ambas al unísono mientras salían atrás del rubio en busca de una explicación de quien carajo era la chica de pelo rosado.

Ninguno logro notar la pequeña figura de Mineta el cual había escuchado toda la conversación con un sonrojo y un par de chorritos de sangre que salían de su nariz, pero las vendas que cubría la mitad de su cuerpo y su rostro era recordatorio de

Que algunas cosas era mejor llevárselas a la tumba

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Era ya de noche en la ciudad de Musutafu, y por fin podría tener el descanso que se merecía

" _Ahora solo falta una buena noche de sueño_ " se dijo el saliendo de la regadera cubriéndose con su paño de baño colocándoselo alrededor de la cintura cubriendo sus partes privadas eso sin olvidarse de sacar la revista de la última edición de Héroes del baño ya que la había traído de su habitación para leerla, una revista que se concentraba en dar las últimos avistamientos de héroes durante la semana, dando reportes, entrevistas e incluso análisis de las mejores batallas de los héroes más resaltante del país, pero en esa edición en específico la que cargaba habia una sesión de fotos bastantes picantes con la heroína del Momento Mt. Lady, ¿Qué esperaban? Él era un adolecente en desarrollo cargado de testosterona y hormonas luego de un día cargado de tensión sexual debía encontrar una forma de liberar las energías más aun luego de pasar todo la tarde con Mei y Saya las cuales juraba que lo hacían apropósito para solo verlo sonrojado, bueno saya tal vez, Mei simplemente no tenía sentido de la vergüenza ya que cuando se concentraba en su trabajo solo existía ella y sus inventos

" _Menos mal que Ochako ni momo estaban para ver_ " pensó el agradecido ya luego de explicarles quien era Mei y lo que estaban haciendo y que a la chica de gustaba llamar a sus inventos sus bebe había logrado librarse de la ira de sus amigas

" _esto va a aquí"_ dijo el colocando la revista debajo del colchón de su cama, cuando termino de volver a colocarlo en su sitio, el timbre de la puerta de su apartamento sonó _"quien será_ " pensó el notando que eran pasadas las 10 de la noche, y que tanto Momo y Ochako se habían despedido de él que eran las únicas de la escuela que sabían dónde Vivian, por lo cual solo quedaba una solo persona que podía estar llamándolo a esta horas

—Voy Yagi-sensei— grito el saliendo a la sala de su apartamento caminando hacia la puerta deduciendo que solo se podía tratar del Héroe número 1, ya que era el único de su lista de amigos que conocía su dirección, sin pensar en colocarse algo, salió en su paño de baño, abriendo la puerta dijo —¿Qué sucede Yagi-sensei?— pero la figura en el lumbral de su puerta no era la figura demacrada de su maestro, si no que era la figura de Akane la cual se sonrojo al verlo en tales pintas

—Hola Naruto-kun— dijo ella apenada bajando la mirada, pero Naruto noto rápidamente que su amiga no lucia igual que siempre esta parecía triste, decaída.

Más extraño era el tubo de ensayo en su mano el cual parecía brillar con el líquido dentro un líquido de color azul

¿Qué era eso?

Capítulo 12

"Como Vender a tu Héroe"

Fin

A/N: otro capítulo más uno menos de acción y más de palabras aunque un poco más picante que los otros para nuestra diversión jajaja, lei que alguien me pregunto sobre mis otras historias, Alas de la libertad no está abandonada solo que esta la escribo mucho más lento y saco un capitulo cada cierto meses, esta como estoy inspirado escribió casi que a diario y la de sin poder es solo historias cortas de ideas que tengo en la mente, así que no por lo momentos no las he abandonado

Si quieren ver como se ve Naruto en el festival pueden ir al enlace

imgur com/ tLS2KpF

Saya Busujima es un personaje que cree para la historia por lo cual no es de ningún otro anime o comic alguien pregunto como luce lo pueden ver en el link

imgur com/a/tgyk1XY

sin más hasta el próximo capitulo


	14. Interludio: Sociedad de Héroes

A/N: al final del capítulo anterior pueden encontrar enlaces en los que coloque la imagen de naruto en el festival y de Saya para aquello que preguntaron.

Sobre Hombros de Gigantes

Interludio

"Sociedad de Héroes"

Una sociedad que estaba corrupta

Podrida hasta las raíces

Y Nadie parecía darse cuenta

Idiotas Ignorantes, todos ellos, con su obsesión y admiración a farsantes y embusteros, con sus trajes estrafalarios y lindo peinados, se hacían llamar héroes, aliados de la de la justicia y protectores de los débiles, cuanta putrefacción salían de sus bocas cada vez que hablan, mentiras y más mentiras eran lo único que sabían decir y absolutamente nadie parecía detenerlos peor para su horror parecían regocijarse ante las palabras de ellos

" _Esta sociedad necesita ser purgada"_ pensó el mientras observaba las calles llenas de transeúntes debajo de sus pies, como hormigas….no por lo menos las hormigas eran productivas y no se dejan engañar tan fácil como ellos, no lo que veian sus ojos eran ganado, que se dejaban influenciar por mentiras y falsedad

Heras, Héroes, Héroes…vaya mentira, la palabra había perdido su verdadero significado, Héroes no era una licencia que se podía obtener, algo que cualquier idiota podía ganarse por estudiar, héroe era un título que debía ser concedido por sus acciones, un héroe no debía actuar por recompensas o fama, un verdadero héroe solo actuaba por qué era lo correcto, pero en la sociedad de hoy la palabra héroe se le daba a cualquier admirador y adulador del dinero y la fama.

Su primer trimestre en la secundaria le mostro la verdad, la verdad que ocupan tras bambalinas, la verdad detrás de esta sociedad

Sociedad de Héroes

Pero en la cual solo existía uno de verdad

—El Hoy tiene que ser destruido, para darle paso al mañana— dijo el observando el sol en el horizonte el cual comenzaba a caer, indicando que pronto debía poner manos a la obra, Por esa razón, había venido hasta Tokio, el mayor niños de estos farsante, para poner fin a esta mentira, era hora de que la palabra Héroe volviera a retomar su verdadero significado

Si debía mancharse las manos de sangre para poder purgar esta sociedad

Entonces lo aria sin dudarlo

…

Para Herman Schultz la vida en Tokio se había vuelto asfixiante, el aire le apestaba y la sola idea de Salir a la calle lo enfermaba, por eso había tenido que irse de Tokio, expandir sus alas, ver que había más allá del nido

Hijo de padres alemanes, los cuales había viajo a Japón por una oferta de trabajo la cual los había mantenido por años en el país, hasta que decidieron mudarse por completo y residenciarse en la nación. Graduado de una de las mejores universidades del país con honores a la temprana de 15, Herman podía decirse que era alguna clase de genio, no tenía rival en el campo de la computación y los inventos, capaz de violentar cualquier sistema sin ser detectado, había pasado un par de años en el reformatorio juvenil gracias a su descubrimiento de una vulnerabilidad en el sistema de armas nucleares de la nación y luego habia paso otro par en prisión luego de desarrollar un par de equipo de soporte sin licencia

Si Había algo Herman amara sobre todas las cosas eso era el dinero, y mientras más fácil fuera mejor, ser capaz de pavonearse con los de la clase alta y poder tener riquezas a granel lo hacían emocionarse, por eso había tenido que irse de Tokio, la ciudad estaba sobresaturada de personas como el, no había espacio para crecer.

—Gracias— dijo el mientras recibía su equipaje de mano luego de ser revisado por los agentes de seguridad del aeropuerto, con una sonrisa comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del aeropuerto de Musutafu una ciudad joven y vibrante, pero sobre todas las cosas, llena de riquezas algo que él le encantaba

Apneas puso pie en la salida del aeropuerto paro un taxi, al mismo tiempo que su teléfono comenzaba a sonar, sacando el pequeño aparato noto el número en este, dejando escapar sonrisa contesto

"Herman, viejo amigo" dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono

— ¿Viejo?— dijo el

"Sabes a lo que me refiero" contesto la voz "¿Dime ya estás en Musutafu?" pregunto su conocido

—Si— dijo el mientras se montaba en el taxi que se había detenido —Justo estoy de camino al hotel

"Excelente" dijo la voz riéndose "Uno de los bancos nacionales recibió un cargamento de oro esta mañana, ¿Dime estas preparado para hacer tu gran debut esta noche?"

Herman solo pudo sonreír sintiendo gracias antes las palabras de su conocido —Como te dije en prisión hace un par de años, siempre estoy listo

"Bien" dijo la voz "Pues espero tu trasero esta noche, es hora de que Musutafu conozca al Shocker"

…..

Knock, Knock, Knock

Fue el sonido que generaron sus nudillos cuando golpearon en la puerta, no quería ser rudoy entrar sin anunciarse primero pero ya era casi la hora

—Está abierto— dijo una voz al otro lado dándole acceso, con delicadeza abrió la puerta de la habitación

—Señor— dijo el ingresando, notando la figura del adolecente delante de él, el cual se encontraba sin ropa exponiendo su cuerpo un espejo, dejando ver su piel pálida y enfermiza al igual que su cabello azul

—Cuanto más para que mis heridas sanen— pregunto la voz del chico en tono impaciente refiriéndose a las vendas que cubrían sus brazos y piernas, las cuales había recibido durante su excursión a la USJ, si solo hubiera reaccionado antes tal vez hubiera protegido a joven señor antes de que hubiera sido herido

—Un par de semanas más señor— respondió el sabiendo que su recuperación había sido rápido ya que las heridas de balas tardaban más en sanar bien

—Tch— dijo el amotinado, molesto de no poder hacer mucho sabiendo que su plan había fallado, que All Might los había vencido, pero eso no se quedaría así —¿Por qué viniste?

—Ya está a punto de comenzar Shigaraki-san— dijo el

—Jajajajaja— respondió el joven riéndose mientras comenzaba a vestirse —¿Qué esperamos entones?

…..

En la ciudad de Tokio en el centro de esta una reunión se estaba llevando a cabo, mejor dicho un interrogatorio era llevado a cabo , en una habitación a oscuras, donde una figura estaba snetao y amarrado a una silla mientras una lámpara iluminaba directamente a su rostro evitando que pudiera ver bien

—¿Estás seguro de ello?— dijo una voz desde la oscuridad mientras observaba a su víctima, esta era un hombre de unas 30 años, un paria que trabaja para los yakuzas de la ciudad de Musutafu, un paria que según sus informantes tenían muy buena información sobre los cabecillas de las familias criminales de la ciudad

—Lo juro, lo juro, eso es lo que se, ¿Qué razón tenía para mentirle?— dijo el en lágrimas mientras un par de cortadas y quemaduras revelaban las torturas que había tenido que soportar —Se lo ruego seño, no me mate, por favor le he dicho toda lo que se, se lo prometo, todo lo que le he dicho es verdad

La figura en la oscuridad solo asintió, dándoles la señal a los dos gorilas que flanqueaban a la víctima que se alejaran

—Y te creo— dijo la figura sumido en las sombras — ¿Es cierto que All Might no ha sido visto en días?— pregunto el

—Si— dijo el —cada vez se ve menos en la ciudad, los yakuzas se han dado cuenta de esto, están planeando comenzar una guerra por territorio, los Héroes de Musutafu no están preparados, la ciudad es como una fruta madura lista para que alguien que la tome

La figura en la oscuridad sonrió, lentamente se acercó hacia la victima revelándose, era un hombre alto y corpulento, fácilmente superando los 3 metros de altura, llevaba puesto un traje blanco y un bastón, resaltando su falta de cabello y su mirada penetrante

—Y eso es lo que pienso hacer— revelo el colocando su enorme mano en la cabeza del hombre cubriendo su rostro con esta —Ha llegado el momento de que mi imperio se expanda, muchos años hemos vivido con miedo a la sombra de All Might, pero el hombre ya está viejo y sin fuerzas, ha llegado nuestra hora y como buen emperador mi primera conquista será Musutafu, agradezco tu información por eso no sufrirás más— termino de decir el al mismo tiempo que apretaba su mano aplastando el cráneo del hombre con esta, como si se tratara de un huevo, matándolo al instante

—Señor— dijo una voz al mismo tiempo que la puerta de la habitación se abría —El festival está a punto de comenzar

Este sonrió, era un buen día, y que mejor forma de disfrutarlo que ver un buen par de peleas pero mejor aún era poder sacar información de los futuros héroes…sus futuros enemigos

Era buena ser el Kingpin

…..

En la ciudad de nueva york miles de kilómetro alejado de la ciudad de Tokio un hombre escribía en la computadora de su oficina, una oficina que ocupaba todo un piso en su torre, la torre Oscorp, compañía que había fundado y que había visto crecer, convirtiéndose en una de las compañías más ricas del mundo

"Señor Norman" interrumpió la voz de su secretaria a través del intercomunicador "Los detectives que contrato ya está aquí, dicen que tienen el reporte de lo sucedido en Japón"

Norman solo pudo dejar escapar una sonrisa

—Hazlos pasar— respondió el presionando el botón del pequeño aparato —Me muero de ganas de sabes que encontraron

Que verdad había descubierto Connors

Interludio

"Sociedad de Héroes"

fin


	15. Festival Deportivo de UA

" _Vamos cálmate_ " se dijo en su mente mientras veía su puño abrirse y cerrarse en un intento fútil de calmar sus alterados nervios, todo su cuerpo estaba en alerta máxima, sus piernas parecían no querer detenerse mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en el camerino donde se encontraba.

Había llegado el día de la verdad, hoy era el festival deportivo de U.A. y toda su sección estaba en el camerino designado a 1-C a la espera de ser llamados para salir al coliseo donde serían recibidos por una multitud animada y deseosa de ver un buen espectáculo, pero para el espectáculo era lo de menos ya que su sueño dependía de su actuación en las pruebas

" _Vamos Naruto, cálmate, recuerda tu entrenamiento, no gaste el último mes entrenando para nada"_ se dijo intentándose darse apoyo moral, automotivación le decían

Tomando una larga y profunda bocana de aire se detuvo mientras recordaba su día de entrenamiento en la playa, contra All might el día anterior, donde había descubierto cierta limitaciones de su poder

" _Ya veo" susurro Yagi deteniéndose mientras veía la figura agotada y adolorida de Naruto el cual cayó a la arena sin energía y sin fuerzas para mantenerse de pie, era todavía temprano y el sol apenas estaba comenzando a salir en el horizonte "Creo que ya se la razón chico" dijo él unos minutos después causando que el rubio levantara su vista desde la arena al hombre_

" _¿En qué estoy fallando Yagi-sensei?" preguntó el en busca de la respuesta a su problema "¿Por qué no puedo mantener uno para todos a cuerpo completo?"_

 _Yagi asintió, pero antes de hablar se acercó al rubio levantándolo del suelo para que este se senara mientras recuperaba sus energías "Tu cuerpo todavía no puede manejar Uno para todos por largos ratos, por eso cada vez que superas el límite que tu cuerpo puede soportar sin problemas el cual es el 5% entras a contra reloj, tus músculos, tus huesos y todo tu cuerpo completo intentan soportar el estrés que genera uno para todos en ellos por eso es el dolor y el desgates que sientes, cuando llegas al límite tu cuerpo se auto protege y desactiva tu quirk para que no termines matándote" explico el héroe número uno explicándose a su sucesor_

 _Naruto dejó escapar un resoplido molesto, cada paso adelante que daba eran dos hacia atrás, realmente era frustrante_

" _Lo se chico, pero no tienes que desanimarte en el corto tiempo que has tenido uno para todos has hecho avances gigantesco" intento animarlo yagi sentándose a su lado para hacer compañía_

" _¿Cuándo crees que pueda durar?" pregunto naruto_

" _Eso no lo sabremos a menos que lo uses"_

Gracias a esa charla y luego de seguir practicando con su quirk había descubierto sus límites, por lo cual su artillería para el festival consistía en

El uso de sus dedos, o sus extremidades, con los cuales podía usar el 100% por ciento de uno para todos pero tenía que pagar el precio de fracturarse por lo cual solo era su última herramienta, estos ataques eran potentes y generan una presión de aire inimaginable por lo cual eran su carta de triunfo si ninguno de los demás funcionaba eso de seguro lo ayudaría

Luego estaba Uno para todos a cuerpo completo al 5% el cual le daba una mejora de fuerza, velocidad, reflejos y sentidos, nada extraordinario pero sus golpes con el 5% dolían mucho más pero no generaban presión de aire, solo dolían, la única ventaja del 5% era que su cuerpo lo podía soportar sin problemas todo el tiempo, no había limite, el único limitante era su energía, si se cansaba le costaba mantener uno para todos

También estaba uno para todos al 10% el cual le daba una gran ventaja y un gran aumento de fuerza y velocidad, al 10% sus golpes pegaban como un camión de basura cargado, pero sin presión de aire, además de ser tan rápido como un venado, pero al 10% su cuerpo no podía con el stress por lo cual solo podía usarlo por 5 minutos, por lo cual si activaba el 10% tenía que derrotar a su oponente en esa ventana de tiempo,

Por ultimo esta su ultimo modo, como lo había llamado Naruto su estado "Despertado", el cual era uno para todos al 20% su última etapa, en este modo se era más ágil que un Chita, sus reflejos mejores que los de un gato y sus golpes pegaban como un tren de carga, eso sin contar la presión de aire que generaba, además le brindaban cierto nivel de invulnerabilidad capaz de recibir castigo sin mucho daños y caer altas distancias sin sufrir daños como All Might, pero al igual que al 10% tenía un límite de tiempo, el cual era 1 minuto, y si usaba el 10% por más de 2 minutos no podría activar el 20% hasta que no estuviera totalmente descansado, por lo cual tenía que saber administrar sus energías

Había intentando buscar un punto medio pero no lo había logrado tal vez un 8% o un 12%, pero según las palabras de All Migh todavía necesitaba más tiempo para acostumbrarse a uno para todos y que por los momentos era todo o nada como había dicho la última vez, podía ir en pasos dobles, es decir su cuerpo dominaba el 5% por cuales solo podía aceptar otro 5% llegando a 10% y en 10% solo aceptaba otro 10% llegando al 20% su límite pero mientras más usara el Quirk y más desarrollara su cuerpo esa limitante se terminaría.

Pero su tren de pensamientos fue interrumpido cuando la puerta del camerino fue abierto revelando el rostro aburrido de Shinso

—Vamos clase, el festival esta punto de comenzar, tenemos que esperar en el túnel a que se nos llame— informo Shinso, ya que era responsabilidad del delegado de la clase

—¡Si presidente!— dijeron todos al unísono mientras se levantaban de sus puesto en sus uniformes de deportes, el cual todos llevaban puesto incluyéndolo a él, el cual había preferido guardar su traje para la última prueba, los combates 1v1 ya que hay si le haría falta

" _Bien vamos"_ se dijo el dándole una última mirada a su casillero en donde había guardado su traje, al mismo tiempo que observada dos casilleros más los cuales tenían sus nombres tachados indicando que no participarían, en las calcomanías que habían colocado en cada locker se podía leer

Grey Akane y Grey Michael

Sobre Hombros de Gigantes

Capítulo 14

"Festival Deportivo de U.A."

 **Jueves antes del Festival**

Cuando despertó de su sueño lo hizo con un susto

Sudor recorría su rostro mientras el fresco de la noche ingresaba por la puerta del balcón de su habitación la cual había dejado entre abierta pero esto parecía no tener efecto en disminuir las gotas de sudor que recorrían su cuerpo

Arrepentido de perder el sueño se sentó en la cama donde hasta poco había estado durmiendo, notando que el reloj en su mesita de noche indicaba que eran las 1 de la madrugada, todavía faltaba mucho para que comenzara el día de clases, pero las ganas de dormir lo había abandonado por completo luego de su pesadilla.

Dejo escapar en suspiro de cansancio sabiendo que no volvería a dormirse, era inútil acostarse ya que no volvería a caer en los brazos de Morfeo, prefiriendo aprovechar el tiempo se levantó de la cama, sin molestarse en cubrir su forma desnuda ya que le gustaba dormir sin prenda alguna.

Con la cocina en mente salió de su habitación, caminando por los silenciosos pasillos de su apartamento deteniéndose unos segundos en un retrato fotográfico el cual reposaba en una pequeña mesa en la sala de su hogar, era un pent-house en uno de los edificios residenciales del centro de la ciudad de 6 habitaciones 3 baños y una sala, comedor y cocina mucho más grande de lo que necesitaba realmente era una exageración de lugar mucho más de lo que el necesitaba que a pesar de lo que pensaran muchos él era una persona sencilla la cual solo necesitaba lo elemental para vivir,un cuarto con una buena cama y un baño sencillo hubiera sido mas que suficiente, pero tuvo la mala suerte de que el lugar lo había obtenido uno de sus asociados y pensando que lo sorprendería le había conseguido un lugar mucho más lujoso de lo que pidió, el cual todavía no se había molestado en decorar con todo los objetos de su mudanza, a penas y había logrado sacar los retratos fotográficos de su pasado, de su historia ya que estos ocupaban un lugar especial en su corazón, no había querido herir los sentimientos del que le había conseguido este lujoso apartamento pero tenía planeado dentro de poco buscar algo más sencillo, pero entre las clases y el ajetreo de sus obligaciones no había tenido tiempo de buscar dicho sitio.

Con una débil mirada, observo la fotografías, la fotografía de una mujer la cual sonreí de forma impaciguable, como si nada en el mundo pudiera destruir su sonrisa, una mujer de pelo negro y mirada amable la cual lo había convertido en la persona que era hoy en día, la misma mujer que había protagonizados su pesadilla, pesadilla la cual hasta el día de hoy todavía lo atormentaba

Pues para él sus pesadillas no estaban protagonizadas por monstros en la oscuridad o demonios, no, para él sus pesadillas estaban repletas de sus fracasos, los cuales lo atormentaban día tras día, a pesar de que nadie lo notara

Arrepintiéndose de haber visto la imagen de la mujer ya que sabía que volvía a recordar aquellos días, volvió a caminar a la cocina entrando en esta y deteniéndose delante del refrigerador para luego sacar de esta una lata de cerveza, no era fan de las bebidas alcohólicas pero en esos momentos necesitaba algo fuerte y frio para calmarse.

Con la lata en su mano, salió de la cocina, aprovechando de tomar su teléfono celular el cual estaba en una repisa en el pasillo y con dirección del balcón principal salió a la fresca noche de primavera, notando que cada día el frio de la noche era cada vez menos notable, indicando que pronto la primavera moriría para darle paso al verano, pero todavía faltaban un par de meses para ello.

Se posó en la barandilla del balcón sin ser afectado por los vértigos de la altura ya que había estado mucho más alto que el edificio de 20 plantas en el cual vivía, tomando un sorbo de la bebida la cual dejo ese ardor acostumbrado mientras bajaba por su garganta bajo la mirada al suelo notando las calles vacías observando una pareja la cual caminaba abrazados, contentos y felices de contar con la presencia del otro a su lado.

Sus labios no pudieron contener una leve sonrisa al observar la linda pareja en la cera, a pesar de que a su edad no tuviera ninguna clase de relación formal; si era sincero tal vez le hacía falta una compañera, alguien que estuviera para el en las buenas y en las malas, alguien con quien pudiera tener una familia, sentar raíces esas cosas, pero lo que sus corazón deseaba en esos días de soledad extrema su mente refutaba, sabía muy bien que esas ideas estaban fuera de alcance para alguien como él, en su juventud siempre había estado centrado en alcanzar su sueño, en lograr ser el primero, y cuando lo logro se dio cuenta que no podía tener lazos cercanos a él o estos saldrían lastimados por su culpa, por eso dedico todo su tiempo a mantenerse en su lugar a que nadie pudiera derrumbarlo, y ahora luego que no podía seguir siendo lo que había edificado, no creía que pudiera conseguir a alguien que lo entendiera…que viera el verdadero el, mucho menos ahora que se había convertido en esta cascara de hombre

Decidiendo no perder más tiempo en esos pensamientos fijo su mirada en su teléfono celular, abriendo el navegador web de este ingreso a las diferentes páginas de noticias de todo el país, seleccionando los diferentes reportes de asaltos, ataques o todo lo que tuviera que ver con actividades viles, llamándole la atención un reporte el cual titulaba 'Tokio sin All Might', en este reporte daban una explicación detallada como la ausencia del héroe número uno había ocasionado un leve aumento en los ataques a luz del día debido a su nuevo cargo como profesor en U.A. el cual le había obligado moverse a la ciudad de Musutafu, leyó el reporte completo, el cual terminaba con los índices de crimen de Musutafu, los cuales habían disminuido desde la llegada del Héroe número uno, ya que su presencia los ayuntaba, pero en los últimos días las activadas habían vuelto a tomar vuelo.

Con un chasquido de su lengua cerro el navegador, dejando escapar un suspiro cansando

Después de todos estos años, todo este tiempo trabajando para lograr su sueño

Porque sentía que había fallado, que no era suficiente

Bajo su mirada a su estómago, el cual mostraba la horrible cicatriz del golpe fatal que estuvo a punto de acabar con su vida, tal vez todavía podía respirar pero ciertamente el golpe había quitado los cimientos de su edificación, pero su concentración fue rota cuando su teléfono comenzó a vibrar, preocupado miro la pantalla del pequeño aparato, no todos tenían este número solo ciertas personas en las cuales el confiaba plenamente, con un mirada preocupante noto el contacto en su pantalla, sin esperar el segundo ring contesto

—¿Sucede algo Joven Naruto?, ¿estás bien?, ¿necesitas ayuda?— fueron las primeras palabras que escaparon de sus labios a penas presiono el botón de contestar ya que sabía las tendencias de su pupilo que al igual que el solía lanzarse directo a los problemas sin pesar en las consecuencias siguiendo su corazón mucho más seguido que su mente, al igual que él; esa era una de las razones por las cuales lo había elegido, el rubio le recordaba a él, en sus días jóvenes, cabeza dura y hueca al mismo tiempo pero de buen corazón, la única diferencia entre ambos eran sus físicos, el nació bendecido con una extraordinaria condición física la cual le había permitido usar uno para todos al 100% desde el principio, claro luego de 2 años de entrenamiento y preparación, por eso no le gustaba mirarse al espejo, en ver la figura demacrada en que se había convertido

"Perdón por llamar a estas hora sensei, pero no pasa nada Yagi-sensei, estoy bien" dijo la voz de su pupilo al otro lado, pero el pudo detectar rápidamente que algo no andaba bien con el chico, sus tono sonaba algo decaído

—¿Seguro?, es solo que nadie suele llamarme a las 1 de la mañana— dijo el de forma jocasa intentando sonar gracioso

"Perdon" dijo la voz del chico sonando deprimida, asustándolo ya que el chico por lo general era un mar de energía "Es solo…solo…. ¿Puedo hablar contigo?"

—Claro Joven Naruto, ¿Acaso no lo estamos haciendo?

"Me explico… podrías venir a mi apartamento, necesito decirte algo urgente en persona…tengo algo que te interesa…que puede ayudarte" dijo Naruto llamando la atención de Yagi

—Voy enseguida Joven Naruto

Cuando colgó la llamada noto una tormenta que comenzaba a formarse en el horizonte, mientras la oscuridad comenzaba a moverse

Pronto Llovería

 **Actualidad**

—¡Hey!— se escuchó por todo el estadio, incluso en el túnel donde se encontraban al mismo tiempo que la multitud explotaba en gritos y aplausos ya que el evento que habían estado esperando estaba a punto de comenzar —¡Presten todos atención, desde los amantes de los deportes hasta los miembros de la prensa, preparen esas cámaras por que el rodeo de adolecentes de secundaria que todos ustedes aman… el festival deportivo de U.A. está a punto de comenzar!— sonó la voz de present Mic el cual era el animador y locutor del evento de los de primer Año al mismo tiempo que el estadio animaba más fuerte que antes podía jurar que el piso vibraba de las emociones que se vivían en las gradas

" _Vamos cálmate_ " se dijo el respirando profundo, sumergiéndose en las energías que emitían el público pero sin dejarse ser intimidado por los ruidos

—Así que todos ustedes ¿Están Listos?—grito present Mic al público que grito asintiendo —Entonces sean bienvenidos al Festival Deportivo de U.A. de Primer Año— termino de decir el dando la presentación formal del evento mientras aplausos y gritos inundaban el túnel de entrada del departamento de estudio General.

—Hey Uzumaki— dijo la voz de Shinso acercándose a el —Ponte en mi camino y te destrozare— dijo el chico casualmente mientras lo pasaba colocándose al frente de la clase

" _Idiota_ " pensó Naruto sabiendo que ya lo había derrotado una vez, y podía hacerlo una segunda

—Es tiempo de que los estudiantes de primer año comiencen a entrar al escenario— llamo la voz de Present Mic, causando que varios en el frente comenzaran a moverse pero fueron detenidos por Shinso

—Primero entran los del departamento de Heroes luego vamos nosotros— explico el, dándoles a entender que todavía no era su turno

—El festival deportivo, el lugar donde nuestro jóvenes héroes en entrenamiento batallan para afilar sus espadas uno vez al año y obtener fama mundial, y aquí están nuestro chicos— los aplauso aumentaron en todo el lugar —Nuestras milagrosas estrellas las cuales sortearon el ataque de villanos con Corazón de Acero, los estudiantes del curso de departamento de Heroes ¡1-A!— grito Present Mic, presentante la primera clase, mientras el estadio gritaba emocionado, ciertamente el ataque a la USJ habían puesto muchas miradas en los chicos de 1-A

" _Momo-Chan, Ochako-San, Iida-san, Suerte_ " pensó Naruto recordando sus amigos en el departamento de Héroes

—Nuestra siguiente clase, no ha tenido mucho tiempo al aire, pero también están llenos de talento, denle una cálida bienvenida a la clase 1-B del departamento de Héroes— pidió Present Mic causando otra ronda de aplausos

— _El festival deportivo es el evento que los profesionales….no que todo el país observa con más atención, ¡el evento del año!— comentó el —por eso te traje aquí— Los ojos de Yagi tomaron un todo vibrante como una llama azul —El siguiente All Might, el próximo símbolo de paz… Uzumaki Naruto — dijo el con voz seria, Naruto solo pudo abrir sus ojos de par en par escuchando por primera vez esas plabaras, la primera vez que el hombre reconocía lo que él debía de convertirse… su meta —Quiero que le grites al mundo entero…_

— _¡ESTOY AQUÍ!_

Las palabra de All Might resonaron en su mente al mismo tiempo que sus nervios se calmaban, sabiendo que los siguientes son su clase

" _Entiendo Yagi-Sensei, Estoy Aquí_ " se dijo él mientras tomaba una actitud más seria

—Siguiéndolos, el departamento de estudios generales, clases C, D y E— dijo present mic ocasionando que los de su clase comenzaran a caminar a la salida que daba acceso al campo de juegos

" _Un poco lamentable_ " pensó Naruto mientras una gota de sudor enorme se presentaba en su cabeza al escuchar la patética presentación de ellos comparada con los del departamento de Héroes, Saya de verdad tenía razón, pero de pronto se escuchó otra voz a través de los altoparlantes del estadio

—Sin olvidar que en este Departamento esta Uzumaki Naruto, el cual ayudo a repeler el ataque de villanos con los chicos de 1-A derrotando al Electro, villano buscado por la justicia— dijo una voz femenina un poco joven

—Presen Mic ¿Quién es esta?— pregunto la voz de un hombre por los parlantes, ciertamente las cosas no iban bien en la caseta de narración

—No sé, solo sé que estamos obligados a dejarla hablar por contrato sino nos demanda— susurro Present Mic el cual se le había olvidado desconectar el micrófono del estadio y dejando escuchar las conversación a todos

" _Saya-chan_ " pensó naruto mientras se sonrojaba de la vergüenza sabiendo que esta era obra de la chica de pelo verde, todos en el estadio se giraron a mirarlo preguntándose como había echo para que le dieran una presentación personalizada, sin trastabillar camino en dirección del centro del patio donde se debían reunir todos los estudiantes para recibir instrucciones

—Ejem— sonó la voz de present Mic volvió a su labor —Por el departamento de Apoyo tenemos a las clases F, G y H — un grupo de estudiantes comenzó a caminar hacia ellos saliendo desde otro túnel, entre ellos pudo reconocer la figura de Mei, la cual estaba cubierta de un arnés y diferentes piezas de equipamiento, ciertamente la chica iba a aprovechar para dar a conocer a sus bebes al igual que todos en ese departamento ya que había varios con diferentes clases de equipos

—Y no podemos olvidarnos del departamento de Gerencia, Clases I, J y K— termino de decir Present Mic, mientras otro puñado de estudiantes salían de otro túnel caminando hacia el centro, en este noto la figura de Saya la cual rompió la formación para salir corriendo hacia él, llamando la atención de varios alumnos, incluidos los de Momo y Ochako

—¡Naruto-kun!— dijo la alegre voz de saya mientras tomaba uno de sus brazos enterrándolo entre sus suave pecho mientras se colocaba a una distancia demasiado cerca de él, sus rostro solo estaban separados por centímetro

—Sa..Saaya-chan— dijo naruto recobrándose del ataque mientras centraba toda su atención en los ojos de las chica, ignorando la suave sensación de su brazo intentando no dejarse avergonzar delante del publico

—¿Te gusto tu presentación?— Pregunto ella emocionada

—Bueno…si— dijo el mientras se rascaba la nuca nervioso —Pero como lo hiciste, digo, tu estas aquí, entonces quien está en el stand y quien esta haya arriba— dijo señalando hacia la cabina de comentadores

—Jeje Me alegra— dijo ella soltándolo notando de reojo a dos figurar acercándose a ambos, mejor dicho dos chicas las cuales parecían bastantes molestas ante su contacto con el rubio —En el stand esta mi hermano mayor y la presentación la hizo mi hermana, y como lo logre bueno…digamos que tengo mis formas de convencer a la gente— dijo ella con una sonrisa perturbadora, sabiendo muy bien que el rubio era emancipado, lo que significaba que era mayor de edad ante la ley, a diferencia del resto de estudiantes que todavía eran menores, Naruto en cambio podía decidir sin ser detenido por la junta de profesores, lo cual había aprovechado haciéndolo firmar el contrato —Antes que se me olvida mira— dijo ella sacando su teléfono celular el cual supuestamente estaba prohibido pero ella se las habia arreglado para traérselos, los del departamento de gerencia de verdad eran implacables.

Colocando el teléfono delante de ella mostrándole la pantalla pudo notar una fotografía de 4 personas, de las cuales 3 tenían una camiseta en las manos, esta camiseta tenía una impresión de una foto de él mirando hacia e horizonte bastante cool, Mientras las palabras Uzumaki Naruto se podían leer debajo de la impresión

—Nuestros primeros compradores— dijo Saya alegre, de que su stand estuviera vendiendo. Naruto solo pudo sonreír ya que conocía a las personas en la foto, no le sorprendió que comprara algo de el —Aunque solo hemos vendido 3 después del festival veras que no tendremos inventario

—Claro Saya-chan— dijo Naruto feliz por el éxito de la chica, realmente no le interesaba nada de eso, el no quería ser Héroe por la fama, pero si saya se alegraba no podía dejar de alegarse por la chica, la cual lo había ayudado a prepararse para el festival

—Naruto-kun— sonó la voz alegre de Ochako la cual se había acercado a el junto a Momo, pro esta parecía querer permanecer en silencio

—Ochako-chan, ¿Cómo has estado?— pregunto el rubio mirando a la alegre chica, la cual estaba saltando y moviéndose de un lado a otro bastante energética y emocionada por el festival

—Genial Naruto-kun, ¿Listo para el festival?— pregunto ella emocionado mirándolos a los ojos

—Como nunca— respondió Naruto apretando su puño dando a entender su opinión pro la voz de momo los interrumpió

—¿Quien es tu amiga, Naruto-kun?— pregunto Momo rompiendo su silencio, intercambiando miradas con Saya la cual había tomado una actitud seria

—Ella es Saya-chan, la que les comente, ella me ayudo para el festival— explico Naruto sin entender el tono frio de Momo

—Saya Busujima, agente y promotora de Naruto-kun aquí— revelo Saya señalando al rubio mientras extendía su mano abierta para que la peli negro la estrechara pero antes de que terminaran las introducciones una voz resonó por todo el estadio llamando la atención de los competidores y del publico el cual se calló de inmediato

—Silencio— grito una voz femenina la cual resonó por todo el lugar como un trueno, delante de ellos, en el escenario que habían construido para el evento estaba la sexy figura de Midnight, la Heroína +18, la cual llevaba puesto su traje de Heroína el cual era bastante sexy y revelador, un traje blanco que se pegaba a su cuerpo como un segunda pierl, un corset y un par de medias largas con ligas, este traje dejaba ver todas sus curvas su buen formado trasero y sin mencionar su busto, naruto si pregunto si era legal tener alguien como ella en esta competencia de menores de edad —Es hora del compromiso del estudiante— revelo midnight mientras posaba su mirada en un alumno, el cual naruto no pudo ver bien por su lejanía a las primeras filas —Para ello llamamos al escenario a Katsuki Bakugo estudiante de la sección 1-A el cual termino primero en el examen de ingreso.

Naruto abrió sus ojos de par en par, habiéndose olvidado por completo de la existencia del terror rubio, el cual desde su pelea y su suspensión no había vuelto a molestarlo, tanto así que no se acordaba que el chico habia entrado al departamento de Heroes, ¿pero haber obtenido el primer lugar? Eso si no lo sabía, sorprendido observo la figura calmada de Bakugo caminar al escenario colocándose delante del micrófono.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio el chico hablo

—Solo quiero decir….que voy a ganar— dijo Bakugo causando un alboroto entre los chicos del departamento de Héroes, sin más que decir el chico comenzó a bajar sin notar la mirada penetrante de Naruto

" _Eso lo veremos…kacchan, tú no eres el más fuerte aquí_ "

 **Viernes antes del festival**

Era tarde, y el sol ya se estaba poniendo en el horizonte, mientras el estaba encerrado en la biblioteca junto a Saya la cual tenía delante de ella, en la mesa donde estaban sentados, un monto de carpetas, las cuales según ellas eran vitales para su victoria

—Vamos saya-chan, es tarde, además tengo hambre— dijo Naruto quejándose para ser recibido por un manotazo en la cabeza por parte de la pelo verde

—Nada de descanso Naruto-kun, el festival es dentro de dos días, y necesitas prepararte lo mejor posible— dijo la chica en tono de regaño —No pienso quedar en ridículo delante de toda la clase, así que toma y lee— dijo ella colocando varias carpetas de la que tenía delante de el

Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro sabiendo que esta batalla no podría ganarla

Resignándose tomo una de las carpetas mientras preguntaba — ¿A todo esto, que tienen estas carpetas?

Saya comenzó a reir de forma malvada mientras un aura negra se posaba en ella

" _¿Qué demonios?"_ pensó naruto mirando extrañado a la chica, ciertamente sus cambios de actitud eran rápidos

—Eso mi querido rubio, son la información que he recolectado hasta los momentos del departamento de Heroes— dijo ella orgullosa, mientras abrió una carpeta delante de ambos —Estuve anoche hasta tarde terminando de organizar toda la información que tenía en mis libretas en estos resúmenes, no están completos y me faltan algunos, pero contiene toda la información que necesitas de tus rivales, desde sus nombre hasta sus quirks— revelo ella orgullosa mirando al rubio de forma presumida

—Wow— dijo Naruto sin creerlo, notando que en la pila de carpeta estaban los nombre de Momo, Ochako y Iida —¿Quién crees que es el más peligroso de todos?— pregunto el a Saya, la cual asintió mientras comenzaba a buscar en la pila de carpetas

—El— dijo ella colocando una carpeta delante de Naruto, el cual noto el nombre escrito en la carpeta 'Shoto Todoroki'

—¿Quién es el?— pregunto Naruto abriendo el reporte para comenzar a leerlo, pero saya aprovecho para contarle toda la información vital

—Su nombre es Shoto Todoroki, su quirk es mitad-frio-mitad-caliente, con la mitad de su cuerpo puede crear hielo y controlarlo y con la otra mitad puede crear llamas, bastante impresionante si me preguntas— dijo Saya acercando su rostro a Naruto —Pero eso no es lo más resaltante, al parecer entro por recomendaciones a U.A. lo cual es bastante impresionante pero sobre todo es el hijo menor de Endeavor el héroe número 2 del país, solo lo supera All Might— explico Saya causando que naruto abrieras sus ojos de par en par ante la información, entonces este chico era hijo de un profesional y el segundo mejor, si mal no recordaba Endeavor tenía un quirk bastante poderoso y si este chico lo había heredado entones era peligroso, muy peligroso

—Ya ves rubio, tal vez hayas vencido un villano, pero este chico detuvo a varios en un instante congelándolos en su lugar durante el ataque a la USJ, por eso necesitas conocer tus oponentes, más aun cuando estos son más fuertes que tu— termino de decir saya mientras abría varias caparte para que las leyera —Estos también son de interés, debes tenerlo en mente durante el festival

Naruto asintió mientras tomaba los reportes que saya había hecho para él, comenzando a leerlos con lujo y detalle memorizando cada palabra

 **Actualidad**

" _Veamos si puedes soportar esa bocaza tuya Bakugo, por qué no tengo planeado dejarte ganar"_ se dijo Naruto observando al chico rubio volver a su sitio junto a sus compañeros de clases, notando a un chico, el cual tenía la mitad de su pelo blanco y la otra mitad rojo, por lo tanto ese debía ser Shoto, el cual tendría que tener en cuenta por su poderoso Quirk

—Con las palabras de los Estudiantes lista, es hora de comenzar con la primera prueba— dijo Midnight a los estudiantes y al público mientras una pantalla holográfica se mostraba detrás de ella —La primera prueba de este año es…— dijo ella moviendo el lagito en su mano al mismo tiempo que la pantalla comenzó a pasar por diferentes pruebas como si fuera una maquina tragamonedas de un casino, hasta detenerse unos segundos después —¡UNA CARRERA DE OBSTACULOS!— revelo Midnight leyendo la prueba en que se habia detenido la pantalla

" _Una carrera"_ Se dijo Naruto

La primera prueba sería una carrera de obstáculos

Capítulo 14

"Festival Deportivo de U.A."

Fin


	16. La Carrera de Obstáculos

— ¡Una Carrera de Obstáculos!— Revelo Midnight causando que el estadio explotara de euforia, mientras varios de los estudiantes se miraban confundidos, ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser una carrera?

" _Una carrera_ " se dijo Naruto sabiendo muy bien que en el festival deportivo de U.A. una simple carrera podía convertirse en algo muy peligroso, intento recordar varios de los eventos pasados que había visto con Izuku pero su memoria no encontraba nada parecido en sus recuerdos, _"Al parecer a nadie tampoco le suena"_ varios de los estudiantes miraban a los lados confundidos, pero lo que muchos no sabían era que U.A. no repetía eventos, así agregaban el factor sorpresa al festival e igualaban las balanzas ya que alguien con un buen quirk podía prepararse con tiempo si las pruebas eran las mismas cada año, por lo cual podían dejar a los demás sin chances de lucir, en cambio el factor de aleatoriedad podía sacar lo mejor en cada estudiante ya que tenían que usas sus poderes en formas que nunca antes habían pensando

—Como Escucharon— volvió a hablar la Heroína acallando el estadio el cual esperaba una explicación del evento —En este evento las 11 clases participaran en una carrera de aproximadamente 4 kilómetros alrededor del perímetro del estadio, terminando donde comenzaron— explico Midnight mientras la pantalla detrás de ella cambiaba a la figura del coliseo el cual lo rodeaba una pista esta era recorrida por un muñeco; varios de los presente asintieron entendiendo mejor —El punto fuerte de nuestra escuela es nuestro amor a la libertad— dijo Midnight mirando a los estudiantes como un trozo de carne mientras se lamia los labios —Mientras se mantengan en la pista, todo es válido…incluyendo sus Quirks— revelo ella causando varios miradas de sorpresa entre los concursantes

" _Ya veo_ " pensó Naruto al darse cuenta de la verdadera intención de esta carrera; no solo tendrían que superar los obstáculos de la pista, sino que también tendrían que batallar por su lugar contra los demás estudiantes, que claramente se habían dado cuenta de esto _"No puedo tirar mi factor sorpresa a la basura, ni gastar mis energías aquí, por lo cual será mejor guardar uno para todos solo para lo necesario_ " se dijo Naruto planeando su estrategia para esta carrera

֫—Ahora participantes a sus puestos— ordeno Midnight mientras los fanáticos gritaban emocionados por que comenzara la competición, sin más que hacer frente al escenario el grupo de estudiantes comenzó a caminar hacia una puerta inmensa la cual tenía tres luces como un semáforo, esta enorme puerta daba paso a un pasillo el cual seguramente los llevaría hacia la pista

—¡Momo-chan, Ochako-chan, suerte!— grito naruto a las dos chicas que se alejaban en dirección de su grupo de clase, las cuales giraron a verlo notando que este también se dirigía con su grupo de clases

—Gracias/igual Naruto-kun— fueron las respuestas interpuestas de las chicas las cuales respondieron al mismo tiempo causando una sonrisa en el rubio y un rumor en las mejillas de ambas chicas al darse cuenta que se habían molestado una al otra

Sin más Naruto se alejó hacia la puerta quedando en el medio de la multitud, notando que Saya estaba al final del grupo con cara de pocos amigos, desinteresada en el evento, como varios de los estudiantes del departamento de gerencia, los cuales seguramente estaban solo por obligación académica

" _Vamos Saya-chan, más energía_ " se dijo Naruto sonriente el cual le parecía gracioso la actitud de la peliverde pero sus risas se acabaron cuando la primera luz fue encendida, indicando que la cuenta atrás había comenzado, causando que todos los presentes entraran en absoluta concentración, bueno aquellos que querían ganar.

Unos segundos después la segunda luz se ilumino, el momento de la verdad estaba solo a segundos

" _All Might, tu confianza no será en vano_ " se dijo él mientras la tercera luz se encendía ocasionando que los estudiantes salieran en estampida mientras escucha al fondo la voz de Midnight gritando

—¡COMIENZEN!

Como buen rebaño todos los estudiantes corrieron hacia el pasillo de salida, apilándose como ganado en fila de matadero, pero rápidamente se presento el primer obstáculo, el pasillo de salida era muy estrecho para la cantidad de personas queriendo salir, " _Primer obstáculo_ " dijo Naruto para sus adentros mientras era empujado como una pelota por los que querían obtener paso " _Necesito salir de aquí_ " pensó Naruto pero el pasillo fue asaltado por una ventisca de hielo

" _Todoriko_ " dijo Naruto reconociendo este poder como el del hijo de Endeavour, observando en cámara lenta como el suelo comenzaba a congelarse al igual que las paredes, congelando las extremidades de aquellos que tenían contacto con hielo, deteniendo sus movimientos " _Oh no_ " dijo Naruto el cual no quería ser detenido aquí, antes de que el hielo llegara a sus pies salto hacia el compañero delante de él utilizándolo como una escalera, el cual no podía moverse gracias al Quirk congelante " _Gracias_ " dijo Naruto el cual tenía su solución delante de él, con todos los estudiante delante congelados comenzó a saltar de uno a otro

—¡Perdón!— pdio Naruto a sus compañeros saliendo por fin del pasillo/túnel de la muerte usando sus sancos humanos solo para encontrarse con el suelo de la pista congelando

" _Oh vamos_ " se dijo el cayendo de bocas al suelo luego de perder el equilibrio al no tener soporte para la caída, noto como varios estudiantes se alejaban de su vista tomando los primeros lugares, entre ellos noto la figura de Momo y más adelante la figura de Katsuki el cual estaba usando su explosiones para elevarse del suelo y avanzar, no podía perder más tiempo aquí, recobrando la compostura se puso de pie con dificultades ya que el suelo no le daba el agarre suficiente para estabilizarse, resignándose ya que no tenía ninguna herramienta a la mano y no quería usar su poder todavía, comenzó a caminar a paso lento sobre la pista helada, intentando evitar caerse

—Ya verás paleta de helado— susurro Naruto mientras caminaba graciosamente como el resto de los estudiantes para no caerse, mientras avanzaban a paso lento hacia el segundo obstáculo

Sobre Hombros de Gigantes

Capítulo 15

"La Carrera de Obstáculos"

 **Miércoles antes del festival**

—Hola Naruto-kun— sonó la dulce voz de Akane apenas el chico abrió la puerta de su apartamento, esta reconoció de inmediato la indumentaria del rubio o la falta de esta, y apenada bajo la mirada rápidamente

Ignorando el sonrojo de la chica Naruto noto rápidamente que su amiga no lucia igual que siempre llevaba puesto un pantalón negro bastante ajustado, además de una camisa blanca la cual tenía estampadas las Palabras 'Get Nerd' en azul muy diferentes al uniforme estándar de U.A pero no solo era su ropa diferente sino también su semblante, ya que esta parecía triste, decaída, pero lo que más le extraño fue el tubo de ensayo en sus manos el cual brillaba con un extraño color azul intenso

—¡¿Akane-chan?!— Dijo Naruto sorprendido y confundido al mismo tiempo ante la presencia de la chica de lentes en el umbral de su puerta, solo Momo, Ochako y All Might conocían la direccion donde vivía — ¿Qué haces Aquí?— pregunto el pero su pregunta había sonado algo mal ya que la sorpresa había desactivado los filtros de su cerebro a la boca—Digo…No es que no me guste tu presencia ni nada por el estilo todo lo contrario me alegra ver que estas bien, lo que quería decir es como llegaste aquí— se apresuró a corregir el rubio hablando a mil por hora causando una pequeña risita en la chica ante las monerías del rubio

—Te entiendo Naruto-kun— dijo Akane calmando a Naruto —Les escribe a las chicas y Uraraka-san fue los suficientemente amable de darme tu dirección Ramen-chan— informo Akane a lo que Naruto asintió, entendiendo mejor como había llegado

— ¿Quieres pasar?— pregunto Naruto luego de un momento de silencio en el cual se le habían olvidado sus buenos modales ya que tenía un visitante esperando en la entrada de su puerta

—Pensé que nunca ofrecerías Ramen-chan— dijo Akane dejando escapar un resoplido gracioso sin poder creer lo olvidadizo del rubio

—Je je— fue lo único que dijo Naruto apenado, rascándose la nuca nerviosamente; sin más que agregar se apartó a un lado dándole paso a Akane al apartamento, la cual asintió con la cabeza caminando hacia la sala entendiendo el gesto del rubio pero no sin antes detenerse un momento delante del rubio observando con mucho interés las 4 cicatrices que cubrían el pecho del rubio ocasionando que este se sonrojara notando por fin su semi desnudez ya que lo único que lo cubría era la toalla de baño alrededor de su cintura

—Así que este es tu hogar— dijo Akane poniendo pie en la sala observando sus alrededores dándose cuenta de la cantidad de equipo de entrenamiento que tenía el rubio, desde pesas hasta maquinas multifuerzas, el lugar parecía un centro de entrenamiento más que una sala —Debo decir que es más pequeño de lo que imagine, además ¿No tienes mucho equipo para ejercitarte?— pregunto Akane dándose una vuelta sobre su eje girando para ver el lugar a 360 grados

—No, los necesito para entrenar todos los días— explico Naruto —además estos bebes no se mantienen solos— dijo Naruto flexionando uno de sus brazos mostrando sus bíceps muy bien definidos y desarrollados eso sin relucir su abdomen que a pesar de las cicatrices estaba cubierto por una alfombra de músculos al igual que su pecho, esta demostración de músculos ocasiono un pequeño sonrojo en Akane, la pobre no estaba acostumbrada a ver chicos sin camisa, mucho menos chicos como Naruto los cuales a sus criterios era lindo y si le mostraba su buen cuerpo no podía evitar sonrojarse

—Oh cierto— dijo Naruto notando el sonrojo de Akane, recordado su falta de vestimenta —dame un minuto, ya vengo— pidió Naruto saliendo hacia su cuarto para colocarse algo de ropa

—Toma asiento en el sofá mientras tanto, si quieres en la nevera hay de todo un poco siéntete como en casa— dijo el alejándose

Akane solo asintió mientras se limpiaba una gotita de sangre que escapo de su nariz, la cual gracias a la idiotez del rubio este no la había notado, sino estaría todavía molestándola

¿Qué?, ella era una adolecente en pleno desarrollo

 **Actualidad**

—Debo esperar el momento correcto para usar mi movimiento especial—escucho murmurar a Ochako la cual caminaba de una forma bastante graciosa para no caerse

—¡Vamos Ochako-chan!— grito el acercándose a la chica de pelo castaño causando que esta girara a verlo — ¡No podemos quedarnos atrás!— indico Naruto intentando animarla y animarse a su mismo poniéndole un poco más de empeño ya que el final de la pisa congelada estába cerca

— ¡Cierto Naruto-kun!— asintió ella comenzado a desplazarse un poco más rápido

—Plus Ultra Ochako-chan— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa utilizando el lema de la escuela, unos minutos después ambos habían salido de la pista helada, ya con una mejor tracción podía hacer uso de su velocidad completa —Excelente trabajo Ochako-chan— dijo Naruto deteniéndose un momento para felicitar a su amiga la cual devolvió la felicitación

—Igual Naruto-kun— respondió sonriente Ochako

—Nos vemos en la meta— dijo Naruto para salir corriendo usando toda su velocidad natural sin uso de su Quirks, gracias a meses de entrenamiento con bang, podía decir que su velocidad era bastante decente

—No es justo Naruto-kun— dijo Ochako saliendo detrás de él corriendo

Sin desperdiciar un segundo corrió con todas sus fuerzas en dirección de la multitud, gracias que la pista era bastante lineal y lo único que debían hacer era avanzar hacia adelante, unos minutos después se detuvo llegando a la multitud la cual se había detenido gracias a la presentación del segundo obstáculo

—¡ROBOTS!— gritaron varios de los estudiantes atemorizados y aterrados observando lo enormes y aterradores que lucían los robots, pero Naruto los reconoció, eran los robots del examen práctico, desde los de 1 punto hasta los de 3 puntos eso sin contar el 0 puntos los cuales era los más amenazadores de todos por su tamaño

—¡Obstáculos se han presentado de repente!— escucho la voz de Present Mic el cual había estado narrando el evento jugada por jugada pero Naruto no había prestado atención a su voz hasta los momentos concentrado en salir de la pista congelada ileso —¡Incluida la primera barrera!— dijo Present Mic alegre mientras una línea de 0 puntos se alzaba, dándole un aspecto bastante aterrador —¡ES UN INFIERNO DE ROBOTS!

— ¿Acaso no son los villanos de 0 puntos del examen de entrada?— dijo la voz de un chico la cual reconoció como el rubio del departamento de Héroes, el que estuve durante los ataques en la USJ

— ¡De verdad!— dijo la voz de una chica aterrada —El departamento de héroes tuvo que pelear contra ESO— termino de decir señalando el 0 puntos

—Era a esto lo que se referían a obstáculos

—Son muchos no puedo pasar entre tantos

La carrera estaba paralizada gracias a la presencia de los robots, unos metros su lado noto la presencia de Momo junto a Ochako la ultima acababa de llegar

—Momo-chan— dijo Naruto acercándose a la chica de pelo negro la cual estaba asombrada

— ¿Pelearon contra esto en el examen?— pregunto Momo, a lo que Naruto asintió —Me pregunto de dónde sacan el dinero para esto— dijo ella asombrada

— ¿Puedes manejarlo?— pregunto el preocupado por su amiga, a pesar de querer ganar también quería que sus amigos tuvieran éxito

—Sí, será fácil— contesto momo confiada mientras se abría la camisa de su uniforme bajando el cierre revelando su abdomen suave y su sostén deportivo sin importarle lo más mínimo que la estaban viendo a nivel nacional

" _Bien_ " Pensó Naruto un poco sonrojado pero sabiendo que la chica necesita exponer grandes cantidades de piel para crear objetos complejos o grandes, mientras recordaba las palabras de Bang, sabiendo que estaba a punto de hacer algo muy estúpido según los estándares de su maestro de artes marciales

" _Recuerda, no reveles tu poderes a menos que sea necesario, es tu carta sorpresa, nadie sabe que puedes hacer, mucho menos tus limitaciones, por eso debes esperar el momento oportuno para usarlo" dijo Bang sentado en el dojo era el día antes del festival y Bang estaba dándole un repaso y un par de consejos_

" _Lo siento bang-sensei, pero no puedo dejarme ganar, no solo eso, debo llamar la atención el mundo tiene que darse de cuenta que estoy aquí como pidió yagi-sensei por eso no puedo permitirme guardar todo para el final"_ pensó Naruto mientras comenzaba a correr hacia los 0 puntos llamando la atención de varios estudiantes que se apartaron dándole paso al escuchar —¡Fuera de mi camino!.

Shoto Todoriko que estaba en la cabeza del grupo logro lanzar su Quirks hacia los robots, ocasionando una ventisca la cual congelo a los robots gracias a su poder, pero antes de que pudiera comenzar a avanzar fue detenido por el grito de Naruto

" _No te robaras toda la atención Todoriko-san_ " pensó Naruto observando los robots ser congelados, pero sonrió ya que gracias al poder del chico le había dado una mayor oportunidad de lucirse _"este no es el examen de ingreso ahora estoy preparado para todo, Uno para todos, cuerpo completo 20%"_ pensó el mientras su cuerpo comenzó a liberar arcos eléctricos y su piel se tornaba más oscura —¡COMETE ESTO TODORIKO-SAN!— grito Naruto saltando al aire mientras todos los presentes desde los estudiantes hasta los espectadores en el estadio y los televidentes en sus casa observaban asombrados y expectativos al rubio el cual se había elevado por los aires saliendo como una bala de cañón hacia los robots

—Detroit Smash— murmuro el calmado sintiéndose como nunca, mientras impactaba su puño en el robot congelado, el cual ante la fura de su golpe y la presión de aire se resquebrajo en un millo de pedazos al igual que el resto gracias a la presión de aire que logro generar, ocasionando una avalancha de hielo y metal, la cual inundo el lugar causando confusión entre los participantes que no podían ver

—Bien— dijo Naruto cayendo al suelo sin sufrir daños gracias a su Quirk el cual desactivo de forma inmediata luego de aterrizar, solo lo había usado por 10 segundos si su cuenta había sido correcta, por lo cual ahora le quedaban 50 segundos de uno para todos a cuerpo al 20 % —A correr— se dijo aprovechando la confusión y que el camino adelante estaba despejado de robot, sin más comenzó a correr hacia el siguiente obstáculo habiendo arrebatado el primer lugar de forma momentánea

—¡NO TAN RAPIDO BASTARDO INUTIL!— escucho a lo lejos detrás de él, era la inconfundible voz de kacchan, volteando su cabeza sin detener su avance pudo ver de reojo que el chico explosivo estaba usando su Quirks para volar por los aires, acercándosele rápidamente, siguiéndolo también y avanzando hacia él, era Todoriko el cual usaba sus Quirk congelante en sus pies para propulsarse en el piso

" _Oh mierda_ " pensó Naruto mientras su sonrisa de su rostro se borraba " _Uno para todos cuerpo completo, 5%"_ pensó el activando su Quirk sintiendo la mejora de velocidad de manera inmediata, no era mucha pero le serviría para sacar algo de ventaja a sus perseguidores

La carrera se ponía cada vez más interesante

En la cabina de comentaristas Present Mic no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían en las pantallas, luego de haber alabado a Shoto Todoriko aparecía este chico rubio de la nada y destruía todos los robot con un solo golpe y no solo eso, sino que tomaba el liderato de la carrera, ¿Quién era ese chico rubio?

—¡INCREIBLE!— dijo Present Mic mientras el estadio explotaba de emoción ante la demostración de poder por parte de los dos chicos —¡Quienes son estos chicos amigo momia! No son de este mundo, viste esos poderes, derrotaron los robots más fuertes de un solo movimiento, que le dan de comer a estos chicos hoy en día— término de decir present mic emocionado regresando a su asiento

—Shoto Todoriko, del departamento de Heroes está en mi clase es uno de los poco ingresados a U.A. por recomendaciones gracias a su gran poder— dijo Aizawa de forma aburrida al público explicando quien era el chico de pelo blanco y rojo —pero el rubio, no tengo idea— ciertamente el chico rubio estaba causando una gran impresión en el publico el cual no esperaba a un desconocido tomar la delantera de la carrera mucho menos su muestra de fuerza inhumana destruyendo los robots congelados de un solo golpe

—ejem ejem— dijo una dulce voz por los altoparlantes del estadio aclarando sus voz —El chico rubio que ven es Naruto Uzumaki del departamento de estudios generales, a pesar de no haber obtenido una plaza en el departamento de Héroes luego de fallar el examen escrito de entrada es su objetivo lograr ser trasferido a este ya que su sueño es lograr ser como All Might, ser capaz de ser un héroes que salva vidas con una sonrisa— dijo la voz de una niña al público apelando por los sentimientos causando varios Aww por parte del público femenino al escuchar las motivaciones nobles del rubio mientras el público masculino asentía orgullosos del objetivo del estudiantes ya que All Might es el mejor héroes que ha producido la nación —Así que no dejen de apoyarlo para que logre cumplir su sueño, y logre ser trasferido al departamento de heroes

Aizawa miro de forma cansada a Present Mic señalando la pequeña niña en el asiento a un lado de ambos en forma de que hace ella todavía aquí, esta tenía el pelo de color verde en dos lindas coletas una cara angelical y no podía ser mayor de 10 años

Present Mic solo subio y bajos sus hombros ya que tenía los brazos atados, hasta los momentos la chica se había mantenido callada, pero si el rubio era nombrado esta intervenía para explicar mejor

La chica apago su micrófono con una sonrisa dulce mientras se giraba a mirar a los dos hombres mientras sacaba una hoja de la chaqueta rosada con estampas de pony que llevaba puesta, mientras su sonrisa se transformaba en algo más malévolo mientras le restregaba en papel en la cara a ambos hombres, en su dulce cara se podía leer 'Dicen algo y los demando'

Así fue como dos hombres adultos y héroes profesionales fueron dominados por una niña con ropa de unicornios y un trozo de papel el cual era el contrato de Naruto

Resignados les toco volver a narrar los eventos en el primer obstáculo, observando como varios usaban sus poderes para superar la prueba

 **Miércoles antes del festival**

Luego de colocarse algo más decente como lo era una camisa y un short tomo asiento en una silla de madera la cual había trasladado desde la mesa de estudio hacia el sillón donde estaba Akane, quedando uno al frente del otro, mientras una pequeña mesa de madera estaba a un lado habiendo sido servida por el con un par de bebidas frías

—Entonces ¿Cómo has estado Akane-chan?, ya sabes…luego de lo sucedió— pregunto Naruto intentando ser lo más delicado posible de no decir ataque o secuestro ya que no quería que la chica recordara la mala experiencia o sufriera de malos recuerdos de lo sucedido con el doctor Connors —te vi en la tele y parecía bastante complicado— agrego Naruto

Akane bajo la mirada recordando los eventos en su mente, la mirada de sorpresa de Connors cuando le revelaron su secreto, como esta se había tornado a una de odio y maldad, como había apuñalado a su secretaria la cual cayó al suelo ensangrentada, como ella y Gwen no había podido hacer más nada que gritar asustadas antes de ser dormidas y llevadas al almacén y como había despertado para encontrarse con un chico con una máscara fracturada la cual revelaba su pelo rubio y ojos azules del mismo color que su amigo enfrente.

—Bien, o eso creo— contesto Akane posando su mirada en los ojos de Naruto —Solo necesito tiempo, ya sabes superar el miedo, pero no tienes que preocuparte no me paso nada grave, bueno a mí no— el rostro de terror de Mathilde vino a su mente

—Me alegre Akane-chan— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa —Tomate el tiempo que necesites, no te estas perdiendo de nada interesante en la escuela, Minami-sensei sigue siendo igual de aburrido como siempre.

—De eso quería hablar Naruto-kun— dijo Akane —de la escuela y de esto— dijo ella señalando el tubo de ensayo en su mano —No volveré más a la escuela, hoy mis padres me retiraron formalmente de U.A. junto a Michael

Naruto Abrió sus ojos de par en par ante la noticia sorprendido e incrédulo de la decisión drástica de sus padres —¿Pero Akane-chan que hay de tu futuro, tu sueño…tus amigos?— pregunto el a la chica sintiéndose fatal ya que perdería a uno de sus pocos amigos

Akane bajo su mirada al suelo sabiendo que la noticia no sería de agrado para todos —Antes de que pienses mal de mí por irme así, déjame contarse un poco sobre mí, ¿Puedo?— pidió ella sin levantar la mirada

—Claro— susurro Naruto recostándose en su silla

—Como sabes mi padre está en américa, y mi madre aquí en Japón como te conto Michael el día de la expedición— comenzó a hablar Akane —muchos se preguntó cómo funciona ese matrimonio… pues no funciona— revelo ella en tono triste pero esperanzado —Mi padres se divorciaron hace un par de años atrás pero yo sé que todavía se aman es solo que sus deseos se interponen ante su felicidad— explico Akane

—Ya veo—murmuro Naruto el cual entendía mejor la situación familiar de sus amigos

—Ayer mi papa llego de américa, apenas se enteró de lo sucedido tomo el primer vuelo a Japón— una sonrisa se presentó en Akane mientras levantaba su mirada de nuevo —durante el viaje tuvo tiempo para reflexionar sobre lo que quería para su futuro luego de lo que me sucedió, apenas puso pie en nuestra casa nos abrazó a Michael y a mí como nunca pidiéndonos perdón pero sabes lo que más me sorprendió— dijo ella alegre y emocionada

— ¿Su visita?— intento adivinar Naruto

Akane negó con la cabeza —No, le pidió perdón a mama por cómo se había comportado, le conto que renuncio a su sueño de ser Héroe y que había pedido un puesto como asistente administrativo en la oficina de Héroes donde trabaja, no volvería a trabajar como ayudante de Héroe, no más peleas, no más preocupaciones, ahora solo trabajaría en oficina, pero lo mejor de todo es que volvió a pedirle matrimonio a mama, que no podía vivir sin ella, sin nosotros más tiempo…y ella acepto— la voz de Akane se había elevado un par de niveles sonando alegre y feliz ciertamente la reconciliación de sus padres la había contentado, Naruto no sabía que se sentía esa emoción, no tenía padres.

—Me alegra por ti Loli-chan— dijo Naruto llamándola por su apodo a lo que la chica no le importo

—Por eso no volveré a U.A. papa nos llevara todos a américa, vamos a vivir de nuevo como una familia, por eso vine a verte quería despedirme de ti personalmente, y darte un regalo, por lo que hiciste por mi…por salvarme la vida— termino de decir ella, causando que Naruto comenzara a sudar profundamente

— ¿Lo que hice por ti? ¿Salvarte la vida?, de que hablas Loli-chan— dijo Naruto rascándose la mejilla nerviosamente, ¿Acaso Akane sabía que shinobi era el?¿pero cómo?¿si se había asegurado de ponerse la máscara?

—No te hagas el inocente Naruto-kun, sé que fuiste tú ese día— dijo Akane mirándolo seriamente causando que Naruto se congelara mientras toda emoción se drenaba de su rostro al ver que había sido descubierto dejándolo pálido —Tu eres shinobi, tú fuiste el que nos salvó ese día de eso no tengo duda, ¿Quién más le interesaba buscar a un criminal sin Quirk como el doctor Connors?¿quién más tiene los ojos azules como el cielo y el pelo rubio como el oro?— Akane se levantó de su puesto acercándose lentamente hacia Naruto el cual estaba empalado en su silla, ¿Tan fácil era reconocerlo? —¿Quién más podría ser un ayudante rubio idiota del cual el doctor estaba insultando?¿Quién más podría tener 4 cicatrices en el pecho al igual que las heridas que había sufrido shinobi?— el dedo de Akane se posó en su pecho refiriéndose a las cicatrices que había visto cuando Naruto la recibió en paño menores —¿Que vigilante es tan idiota para llamar Loli-chan a la chica que está rescatando?— termino de decir Akane colocando su rostro a milímetros del rubio, terminando de enumerar las razones que apuntaban a que había sido el, el que los ayudo ese día

—Oh mierda— dijo Naruto luego de un rato de silencio recordando su desliz mientras ayudaba al grupo a salir, pensó que la chica no lo había oído ya que no hizo ningún comentario por su apodo pero ciertamente si lo había echo, también recordó que su máscara había sido fracturada dejando ver parte de su cara —Me rindo, si fui yo ok, pero no le cuentes a nadie, me puedes meter en serios problemas con la policía si se enteran que fui yo el que estaba ahí, utilizar tu Quirk sin licencia es ya un delito en sí, y si le agregas actividades de vigilantes la cárcel es mi único paradero— pidió Naruto esperando que la chica no revelara su secreto ya que sería algo muy malo para el

—No tienes que preocuparte Naruto-kun tu secreto se va a la tumba conmigo— agrego Akane sonriente al ver que el chico reconocía que había sido el —No tengo el corazón para traicionar al que me salvo, todo lo contrario — de pronto Akane poso su labios en su mejilla derecha causando un sonrojo en Naruto ante el inesperado beso

—Eso es por haberme salvado— dijo Akane sonrojada por su atrevimiento pero debía hacerlo sino se iría de Japón con arrepentimientos —y este es por haber sido un buen amigo todo este tiempo— sin esperar reacción del rubio poso de nuevo sus labios en la otra mejilla de Naruto dejando como un tomate —Gracias Naruto-kun— termino de decir ella regresando al sillón sentándose con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

—De…de…de nada— logro murmurar Naruto el cual parecía un tomate, pero alegre por las recompensa de la chica

—También quería darte algo que es tuyo antes de irme, un regalo por así decirlo— agrego ella colocando el tubo de ensayo delante de ella, captando la atención del sonrojado Naruto

—¿Qué es eso?— pregunto Naruto

—Lo que te prometió el Doctor Connors, la razón por la cual aceptaste ayudarlo, con las notas de su investigación y con los pocos materiales que había dejado en su laboratorio logre completar una muestra, no es mucho pero puede lograr que te prometió el doctor— revelo Akane causando que Naruto se levantara de su asiento como un rayo mientras miraba con ojos abiertos el tubo de ensayo con el extraño liquido azul

—Akane-chan, ¿es verdad lo que me acaba de decir?— susurro Naruto incrédulo si apartar la vista del tubo —Puede hacer lo que creo que puede hacer

—Si— dijo Akane mirándolo

—Puede curar a tu amigo Izuku

 **Actualidad**

—Para aquellos de ustedes que pensaron que el primer obstáculo fue demasiado fácil— dijo la voz de present Mic, mientras el corría hacia adelante haciendo uso de uno para todos no había logrado sacar ventaja con respecto a sus dos perseguidores, pero había logrado mantener la distancia —¡Veamos que Piensan del segundo!— termino de decir Present Mic, mientras él se detenía con todas sus fuerzas, intentando detener su momentum a como diera lugar, como pudo freno totalmente quedando a milímetros del borde de un ¿Precipicio?

—Qué demonios— dijo Naruto viendo la escena delante suya , la segunda etapa de la carrera de obstáculo estaba delante de sus ojos, era un puto acantilado, la pista llegaba a un fin abrupto hasta donde está el y regresaba al otro extremo del acantilado muy lejos de su posición mientras pillares de tierra salían desde el fondo del acantilado como plataformas de tierra, pedazo de peñascos los cuales se interconectaban mediante cuerdas para dar acceso al otro extremo de la pista, ¿con que tiempo habían hecho todo esto?

" _Diantres, mi Quirk es inútil aquí"_ pensó Naruto sabiendo que tal vez usando el 20% podría propulsar al aire usando saltos largos para ir de pilar en pilar pero no tenía el tiempo suficiente en el tanque, además que quedaría fuera de servicio, y el 10% no tenía suficiente potencia como para saltar tan lejos

—¡ES LA CAIDA!— revelo Present Mic anunciando el nombre el segundo obstáculo a todos sus escuchas, varios del publico mirando sorprendidos lo que había guardado U.A. para sus alumnos, mientras los televidentes miraban entusiasmados ante este nuevo desarrollo —Si caes estas afuera así que es hora de gatear si quieren llegar al otro lado— dijo Present Mic refriéndose a las cuerdas las cuales estaban hay para el uso de los estudiantes para que avancen

Para mala suerte de Naruto su pequeña parada técnica le había dado el tiempo suficiente a sus contrincantes para que lo alcanzaran

Sin decir una palabra Todoriko lo paso a un lado saltando a una cuerda y con el uso de su Quirk congelo la misma saliendo propulsado a la primera plataforma

—¡MUERE BASTARDO CONGELADO!— escucho el grito de Katsuki, mientras se detenía a su lado observando el obstáculo se veía un poco cansado pero nada que pudiera detenerlo —¡TU TAMBIEN INUTIL, NO TE ATREVAS DE NUEVO A SUPERARME!— le dijo a Naruto con una sonrisa asesina —NUNCA SERAS CAPAZ DE VENCERME— le dijo antes de activar su Quirk con una enorme explosión la cual lo elevo al aire y asiendo explosiones sucesivas comenzó a avanzar en el aire

Naruto solo negó con la cabeza conociendo muy bien el temperamento de kacchan " _Siempre con tu bocaza kacchan_ " pensó Naruto notando que el resto de los competidores estaban cortando camino, se acercaban rápidamente a su posición, resignándose Naruto se lanzó a la primera cuerda que encontró tomándola con las manos mientras comenzaba a avanzar en ella como si fuera una escaleras paralelas de un parque, mientras se preguntaba cómo le iba a sus amigos

En la cabina de transmisión Present Mic narraba los nuevos eventos

—Pero que desenlace amigos escuchas— dijo el héroe —el primer lugar el cual pertenecía a Uzumaki Naruto fue arrebatado por Shoto Todoriko fácilmente luego de que este se detuviera a observar el paisaje— anuncio Present Mic

—El poder de Shoto es muy versátil— dijo Aizawa

—Ahora nuestro amigo rubio el cual supero el primer obstáculo con un Baam se encuentra en la tercera posición superado por Todoriko y Bakugo los cuales están explotando el uso de sus poderes para superar la prueba— en la pantalla del estadio se podía ver como los chicos mencionados estaban usando sus poderes para ir de plataforma en plataforma —en cambio nuestro sorprendentemente rubio está usando las cuerdas a la vieja usanza— Naruto se encontraba ya en el tercer pilar de tierra intentando ir lo más rápido posible para que los otros dos no le sacaran mucha ventaja

—El Quirk no Uzumaki-san no es muy acto para estos casos, pero no teman cuando vuelvan a suelo estable de seguro tomara el primer lugar de nuevo— dijo la voz de la niña de pelo verde la cual había revelado su nombre como Sayuri.

En las gradas las conversaciones entre los espectadores variaba de persona en persona pero había varias que coincidían entre ellas como lo fuerte que era Todoriko

—El chico en primer lugar está comenzando a sacar ventaja— dijo uno de los espectadores observando de cerca la pantalla que mostraba el rostro calmado de Todoriko

—Su Quirk es bastante poderoso también— agrego otra voz

—Su agilidad atlética y su raciocinio está por encima de los demás

—Por supuesto que va a estarlo— dijo otra voz interrumpiendo en la plática — Ese es el Hijo de Endeavour, el héroe número 2 del país— revelo el causando emoción entre los que escucharon, ya que no sabían que el hijo de un héroe profesional y mucho menos del héroe segundo a All Might estaba participando, claramente el chico era fuerte —Cuando termine el festival los pro van a terminar peleándose para ver quien termina con el como ayudante de ellos

—Yo no me adelantaría demasiado— dijo la voz de una mujer que había estado escuchando —Ese chico Uzumaki todavía no está fuera y tengo una corazonada que todavía no hemos visto todo su potencial— dijo ella

—Cierto— dijo otra voz

—Pero el chico es del departamento de estudios generales, esos nunca llegan lejos

—Si pero su cara me suena…..claro, ya me acorde, el chico estuvo en el incidente del villano de barro— dijo una voz la cual había visto el rubio en la tele meses atrás —Se lanza contra el villano para salvar una chica si mal no recuerdo

— ¿Así que tiene corazón de Héroe?

—No solo eso, la chica de la cabina de narración dice la verdad, el chico derroto electro lo vi en las noticias, así que poder no le debe faltar para derrotar un villano rango A

—¿Entonces por qué fue superado fácilmente por los demás?— dijo la voz de una pequeña que estaba con sus padres observando el evento

—Muchas veces nuestros Quirk no son actos para ciertas situaciones, por lo que mostro su poder debe ser algo relacionado con superfuerza nada muy útil en un obstáculo de agilidad— explico el padre de la niña la cual asintió complacida con la respuesta volviendo su atención a las pantallas del estadio

—me recordó un poco a All Might cuando golpeo a ese robot hasta su tono de pelo es parecido, es más le copio su golpe y todo "Detroit smash" vaya fan

—Por eso les digo no lo dejen a fuer de sus ecuaciones, Uzumaki-san puede sorprenderlos— dijo de nuevo la voz de la mujer la cual había echo una apuesta con una pequeña suma de dinero a la victoria del rubio

De regreso al segundo obstáculo el resto de estudiantes había llegado por fin al comienzo del acantilado observando los pilares de tierra, un poco sorprendido por lo que era capaz de construir U.A. en pos del entretenimiento

—Cuando construyeron este obstáculo— dijo Ochako sorprendida mientras una de sus compañeras de clases una chica de piel rosada y pelo rosado estaba a su lado , pero de pronto una de los participantes una chica de pelo negro con reflejos verdes paso a ambas

— ¿Tsu?— dijo la voz de la amiga de Ochako reconociendo a la chica como una de sus compañeras de clase estas se agacho antes de salir saltando hacia una de las cuerdas mientras decía

—¡Ribbit!

Como una rana

—Esa chica trabaja rápido— dijo la chica de piel rosado observando el avance veloz de su compañera

—JA JA JA JA— se rio una voz femenina a sus espaldas de forma jocosa ocasionando que Ochako y su amiga voltearan a ver a una chica de pelo rosado la cual carga puesto una clase de arnés, además de partes de lo que parecía un traje — Este es, ¡Este es mi momento para lucir!— dijo ella alegre, Ochako la reconoció como Mei, la misma chica que Naruto les había presentado luego de perseguirlo, como estudiante del departamento de apoyo la cual lo estaba ayudando para el festival deportivo

—es el momento de que mis bebes estén en los ojos de todos, mis hermosos equipos de apoyo, ¡MIREN TODOS SOBRE TODO USTEDES COMPAÑIAS DE SOPORTE ALREDOR DEL PAIS!— dijo Mei Mientras extendía sus brazos revelando dos lanzadores cada uno a un lado de sus costillas —Flechas de cables— señalo a los disparadores —Y botas levitadoras— señalo sus pies los cuales eran cubiertos por una extrañas botas blancas

— ¿Eres del departamento de soporte cierto?— pregunto Ochako recordándose de la presentación de Naruto de la chica

—¡Hey!¿Está permitido traer todo esas cosas— dijo la chica de rosado señalando a Mei

—El departamento de heroes tiene entrenamiento donde usan sus poderes seguidamente ¿Cierto?— dijo Mei —Para poder mantener esto igualado el resto de los departamentos tiene permitido el uso de equipo de apoyo y trajes mientras sea desarrollados por los estudiantes, O tal vez deba decir— dijo Mei mientras disparaba un proyectil a uno de los pilares de tierra a la lejanía, este proyetil era como un arpon el cual se clavo en la tierra con fuerza — Que para el departamento de apoyo el festival es nuestro lugar para dar a relucir nuestras ideas y talento a las compañías manufactoras de equipo de apoyo— explico ella mientras activaba sus botas saliendo flotando hacia el acantilado tirándose de este como una loca

—¡Así que compañías espero que estén observando!— grito Mei mientras caía por el acantilado —especialmente las grandes— de pronto el cable que había disparado del arpón comenzó a recogerse llevándola hacia el pilar de tierra, cuando esta llega utilizo sus botas para ascender mientras se reí con todas sus fuerzas

—¿un poco loca no?— dijo la chica de pelo rosado a Ochako la cual asintió apretando sus dientes con fuerza

—Vamos no puedo perder aquí

 **Miércoles Antes del Festival**

— ¿Cómo?— dijo Naruto incrédulo mientras tomaba el tubo de ensayo entre sus manos como si fuera lo más precioso de este mundo —Pensé que lo que dijo el doctor eran mentiras, para que yo colaborara con el

Akane asintió —en parte es verdad, pero mientras trabajaba en el laboratorio logre ingresar al sistema del doctor— Akane se sonrojo un poco recordado que había hackeado el sistema informático de Oscorp —tuve acceso a todos sus reportes e información, había una carpeta dedicada solamente a ti, en esta explicaba tu caso y todo lo que sabían de ti, además de tus motivos ahí fue cuando leí lo de tu amigo Izuku y como él lo uso contra ti para involucrarte en su proyecto y lo que te prometió— comento a Akane la cual había leído todo, descubriendo muchas cosas de las vida privada del rubio que él no les había revelado

—Wow

—Al principio el proyecto del doctor tenía ese objetivo curar lo incurable, pero luego de cierto punto en el tiempo sus avances se habían centrado más en la parte de lograr una transformación humana

—El incidente en Oscorp— dijo Naruto —el me revelo esa noche que su verdadero motivo era acabar con una sociedad de Quirk ya que fue abusado desde pequeño además que culpa a las personas con Quirk por la pérdida de su brazo

—tiene sentido— dijo Akane —como sea, estudie toda la información pertinente a tu caso y su proyecto con el uso de mi Quirk, por eso fue que Connors nos secuestró por que tuvo que actuar de forma tan drástica, porque yo había descubierto sus verdaderos planes

—Akane-chan— susurro Naruto —No es tu culpa, si hay alguien a quien culpar es a mi por involucrarte en Oscorp ya que yo fui quien le dijo a Connors que te metiera— dijo Naruto apenado sintiéndose todavía culpable por lo sucedido a la chica

—No hay que disculpar Naruto— dijo Akane de forma tranquila no culpaba al rubio por lo sucedido, ya que fue culpa de ella, su curiosidad casi termina matándola —eso ya es pasado, lo importante es que logre termina los avances del doctor gracia a mi poder, con lo poco que dejo el doctor en el laboratorio, y además que hoy que fui a Oscorp a firmar un acuerdo de silencio y que me dieran una suma considerable de dinero por lo ocurrido para que no terminara en una demanda, termine de comprar lo necesario y con el equipo del laboratorio al que fui a despedirme de Gwen logre sintetizar una muestra para ti, logre ingresar al sistema y borrar toda la información pertinente al proyecto nadie será capaz de copiar lo que hizo el doctor ahora todo está en mi mente

— ¿Puedes hacer más?— pregunto el asombrado

—Si pero no— revelo Akane

— ¿Cómo así?

—Sintetizar el compuesto requiere de tiempo y de equipo especializado, además que los ingredientes necesarios son costosos muy costosos, el doctor tenía muestras adelantadas las cuales use, reconvirtiendo su estructura química para mis usos, es posible pero necesitaría de los laboratorios de Oscorp y tiempo además de que no sé cómo afectará al paciente ya que tu sangre es clave para la sintetizacion del compuesto sin esta el proceso se cae y no se completa, ya que tu sangre es algo especial

—Si ya lo sé, mi regeneración— dijo Naruto el cual sabia de su extraña habilidad

Akane miro a Naruto negando con la cabeza —No solo eso Naruto-kun, luego de un análisis extenso el doctor Connors descubrió algo en tu sangre, restos de algo que no logro clasificar, según sus reportes era algo nuevo, nunca antes vistos, estos trazos era lo que permitía tu regeneración, los cuales atacaban tus heridas como los glóbulos blancos atacan cualquier objeto extraño en tu cuerpo— Akane se acercó a Naruto —El doctor no logro determinar que era esto, solo logro saber que no era algo humano

Naruto miro asombrado, ¿Qué más secretos guardaba su cuerpo? Mientras un recuerdo resurgía a su mente de un chico igual en un bosque mientras le era revelado que era un demonio

¿Podría ser?

—Pero lo más sorprende— volvió a hablar Akane sacando a Naruto de sus pensamientos —es el efecto que tiene en el que lo usa

Naruto miro confundido

—En los animales de pruebas los volvía más salvaje más feroces y en humanos amplificaba su personalidad, si alguien era malo, se volvía mas malo pero si alguien era bueno, no sufría efectos secundarios, por eso digo que no creo que puedo hacerlo de nuevo, ya que el que lo usa tiene riesgo de sufrir ese efecto secundario pero según lo leído en el reporte tu amigo no debería ser afectado por esto— termino de decir Akane mientras Naruto miraba el tubo de ensayo con una nueva perspectiva

— ¿Es seguro de usar?— pregunto Naruto a su amiga, la cual sintió

—Mientras la persona sea alguien de buen corazón no habrá problemas— dijo Akane

El rostro de Naruto miro fijamente el tubo de ensayo

— ¿Cómo lo uso?

—Inyectas el contenido directo al torrente sanguíneo

— ¿Puede curar lo que sea?— pregunto Naruto

—Lo de tu amigo si, cáncer si, regenerar un brazo amputado no creo, traer alguien de os muertos imposible— dijo Akane dándole a entender que tal vez la muestra podía curar muchas cosas pero no era milagrosa

Mientras tanto en la mente de Naruto se librara una guerra, quería ser egoísta y salir corriendo hacia el apartamento de los midoriya e inyectarle esto al chico, volver a tener a su amigo, a su hermano, pero el rostro de yagi-sensei también estaba presente en su mete, si se lo daba al héroe número uno tal vez este pudiera volver a su antigua forma y poder usar uno para todos todo el tiempo, Japón no tendría que perder a su mejor Héroe

Su corazón gritaba por Izuku

Pero su mente le indicaba que All Might lo necesitaba más

¿Por quién debía decidirse?

 **Actualidad**

" _Mas rápido_ " pensó Naruto corriendo a toda velocidad intentando alcanzar el primer lugar, el cual todavía seguía siendo ocupado por Todoriko, seguido de cerca por Kacchan, pero para su mala suerte había perdido mucho tiempo en el segundo obstáculo por lo cual los otros dos chicos habían sacado cierta ventaja pero nada imposible de recuperar, si calculaba bien podía decir que estaba a un minuto de ambos, pero lo que si era lamentable era que el resto del grupo lo había alcanzado a él, y le estaban pisando los talones, si se descuidaba perdería el tercer lugar

—Y ahora para el último obstáculo— escucho la voz de Present Mic anunciar, lo que significaba que Todoriko había llegado ya a la última prueba, necesitaba apurar el paso _"uno para todos cuerpo completo 5%"_ se dijo activando su Quirk sintiendo que comenzaba a correr más rápido —Tened cuidado donde pisas, porque están en el ¡CAMPO MINADO!— revelo Present Mic a todos —El lugar fue diseñado para que puedan ver dónde están las minas si observan con detenimiento, así que deben observar bien y usar sus pies para evitar las minas— cuando Naruto llego a la entrada del campo de mina noto que había varios zona más oscuras en el suelo, indicando que hay había una mina enterrada —aclarando las minas son para la carrera así que no son poderosa como una de verdad pero si son lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se mojen los pantalones— explico Present Mic emocionado mientras se reí

—Contrólate— sonó la voz de otro hombre por los altoparlantes

Pero para la buena suerte de Naruto este obstáculo era lo que necesitaba ya que tanto Todoriko como kacchan habían tenido que bajar las revoluciones para evitar pisar una de las minas, y con sumo cuidado caminaban en el campo de minas, eran objetivos que podía alcanzar si se lo proponía

" _Vamos"_ se gritó en la mente mientras comenzaba a avanzar hacia ellos saltando de lugar en lugar los cuales observaba que no tenían mina

Luego de un par de minutos se pudo dar dé cuenta de algo, su avance era igual de lento que los otros dos chicos, a este paso no podría alcanzarlos, y para empeorar su situación el resto de participantes lo había alcanzado, varias explosiones se presentaban atrás de el

" _Piensa_ " se dijo Naruto deteniéndose observando la espalda de ambos chicos los cuales se alejaban cada vez más " _piensa_ " se volvió a decir intentando idear una forma de alcanzarlos rápidamente, necesitaba evitar el campo, pero su Quirk no le permitía volar, pero….

— ¡LAS MINAS!— dijo el emocionado, sabiendo que si ocasionaba una explosión lo suficientemente fuerte esta podía propulsarlo hacia adelante ¿Pero la pregunta ahora era como se protegía del daño de la explosión? Rápidamente se acordó que al 20% tenía cierto nivel de invulnerabilidad.

Sin pensarlo más comenzó a escarbar el suelo como un loco, sacando mina tras mina tratándolas con el sumo cuidado de no activarlas, varios de los participantes que lo habían alcanzado lo miraban de manera curiosa ante su comportamiento.

Un minuto después Naruto había recolectado suficientes minas, poso su mirada en la delantera notando que a Shoto y kacchan le faltaba poco para salir del campo minado

—Bueno, no es mi plan más brillante— dijo el mirando la pila de minas respirando rápidamente sabiendo que tenía la posibilidad de que el tiro le saliera por la culata y salir para cualquier lado —Pero aquí es todo o nada— se dijo el Activando su Quirk al 20% mientras saltaba hacia las minas

" _No quiero morir virgen_ " dijo el mientras su pie hacia contacto con la minas sabiendo que era el momento de la verdad, habiendo saltado en retroceso hacia ellas haciendo un Angulo de 45 grados con su cuerpo en dirección de la salida del campo minado

BOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM

Resonó por todo el campo minado, por el estadio y por todo el campus de U.A. mientras una enorme nube rosa se elevaba llamando la atención de todos los participantes que se detuvieron al escuchar le inmensa explosión, mientras en las gradas el público hacia silencio viendo la enorme explosión

— ¡Que es esa enorme explosión en el fondo!—grito Present Mic observando la enorme nube rosa la cual comenzaba a tomar volumen elevándose cada vez más y expandiéndose como espuma por el campo de minas, mientras la onda de choque era resistida por los estudiantes —Esa si es un verdadero shock— intento decir Present Mic en un intento lamentable de un chiste

Pero un punto en el cielo saliendo de la n ube llamo la atención de todos—¡I-N-C-R-E-I-B-L-E!— dijo Present Mic incrédulo mientras observaba la nube de humo de la cual salió una figura de un participante rubio por los aires….por los aires no, salía en dirección de la delantera, Uzumaki había echo la explosión para adelantarse —¿Fue accidental? ¿O lo hizo adrede?— dijo Present Mic al Publico el cual había explotado en gritos al ver la osadía del participante rubio el cual avanzaba por los aires hacia la delantera

" _Solo lo use por 5 segundos, por lo cual me quedan 45 segundos_ " pensó Naruto mientras comenzaba a caer, observando a kacchan y Todoriko congelados observándolo sorprendidos " _ahora veamos segunda parte del plan, aterrizaje, ¿Cómo es que había planeado aterrizar?"_ pensó Naruto pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de algo " _O si cierto nunca llegue a esa parte"_ dijo el mientras comenzó a sudar como loco mientras el suelo se hacía cada vez más grande

—¡MALDITO INUTIL!— grito Bakugo observando como Naruto recuperaba el primer lugar, con un grito de enojo exploto sus manos con fuerzas activando sus Quirk saliendo volando hacia el rubio, aunque ya estaba comenzando a sentir los efectos del uso seguido de su poder no le importaba un bledo el dolor, no podía dejar que le ganara el inútil de Uzumaki

—Tch— dijo Todoriko observando que había perdido el primer lugar —No queda otra opción— dijo el mientras congelaba la pista delante, sabiendo que esto podía darle un mejor camino a los de atrás pero ya no lo importaba, tenía que recuperar el primer lugar como diera lugar, sin más salió corriendo hacia la figura de Naruto la cual estaba ya acercándose al suelo

" _Oh mierda_ " se dijo sin ocurrirse ningún buen plan, si activa uno para todos ponía caer sin recibir daños, pero perdería mucho momentum y Shoto y kacchan casi lo había alcanzado nuevamente, por lo cual estaba descartado pero si no lo usaba perdería momentum de todas forma y se lastimaría algo no aceptable, " _Necesito ir hacia adelante, no hacia abajo_ " se dijo ya estando a metros del suelo pero algo le vino a la mente durante su pelea contra electro había logrado elevarse usando uno para todo en sus dedos gracias a la presión de aire, pero si apuntaba hacia atrás en pleno aire donde no tenía apoyo saldría disparada en la dirección opuesta, leyes de la física, pero tendría que sacrificar un dedo, pero si llegaba con tiempo podía ser revisado por recovery girl, además su regeneración le ayudaría

" _mejor un dedo que el primer lugar_ " pensó Naruto mientras giraba en pleno aire a metros del suelo quedando de frente a su perseguidores los cuales lo miraron en cámara lenta como este estiraba su brazo el cual logro decir —Los veo en la meta, perdedores— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras sentía la sensación de poder de uno para todos concentrándola en su dedo meñique

—Smash— grito el mientras estiraba su dedo índice el cual había tenido aprisionado con el pulgar activando uno para todos, al mismo tiempo que una enorme presión de aire salía de este y gracias a la segunda ley de newton, Naruto salía disparaso en dirección opuesta la cual era la dirección de la meta de llegada

—¡TE MATARE BASTARDO!— grito Bakugo el cual tuvo que anclarse al suelo para no salir volando por la presión de aire que el rubio les había lanzado, igualmente estaba Todoriko el cual había congelado sus pies para no perder el equilibrio

" _Un dedo por una victoria, Worth it_ " pensó Naruto mientras veia la meta de llegada a metros de él, todavía volando por los aires

—Señora y señores a que no se esperaban este desenlace— dijo Present Mic al público el cual esperaba la salida de su primer vencedor, pero esto no tenía forma de frenar, por lo cual paso la puerta de entrada como una bala, paso el escenario, el campo de juego terminando aplastándose contra la pared del estadio como una mosca

—Ok— dijo Present Mic observando al chico rubio el cual como pudo se despegó de la pared mientras levantaba su mano en el símbolo internacional de ok indicando que estaba bien —¡EL PRIMER LUGAR DE LA CARRERADE OBSTACULO SE LA LLEVA UZUMAKI NARUTO— Anuncio Present Mic y con esas palabras el lugar exploto en emociones

" _Lo logre, lo logre"_ dijo Naruto sin poder creerlo, lo había echo, había ganado la carrera " _All Might lo logre, tengo pase el primer evento, todos saben ahora quién soy y que estoy aquí"_ dijo Naruto levanto su vista al palco de profesores notando la figura del Héroe el cual sonreía aplaudiendo

En los perímetros del estadio varios héroes asían sus rondas de vigilancia pero un grupo en particular estaba lo suficientemente cerca de una de las pantallas —¡Hey kamui!— llamo la voz de su compañero, él estaba ocupado observando las afueras en busca de algo fuera de lo normal —Kamui mira— volvieron a llamarlo, resignándose giro a ver hacia la pantalla, la cual tenía en primer plano la cara del ganador de la carrera de obstáculo

— ¿Eso no es chico que estás buscando?— pregunto su compañero

—¡Lady!— grito Kamui Woods abriendo sus ojos de par en par, llamando a su compañera la cual estaba indulgiendose con sus fans posando de forma tierna mientras sus cámaras tomaban fotos

—¿Qué?— dijo ella siendo irrumpida en su sesión fotográfica

—Mira quien es— dijo Kamui señalando la pantalla, sin esperar la mujer levanto su vista abriendo sus ojos de par en par dándose cuenta que era el chico que habían estado buscando estas ultimas semanas

De regreso en el estadio el resto de los concursantes estaban comenzando a cruzar la meta, cansados y sin aire

—No puede ser, no puede ser—se decía Bakugo mientras se tomaba un antebrazo intentando controlar el dolor en sus brazos —El inútil de Uzumaki me gano

Naruto estaba en el medio del patio luego de haberse despegado de la pared, observando asombrado todos los aplausos y silbidos que le daban desde las tribunas, ciertamente el aprecio se sentía bien

—¡NARUTO-KUN!— escucho que lo llamaba la emocionada voz de Ochako la cual habia llegado ya al estadio, lucia cansada pero emocionada al mismo tiempo —Estuviese asombroso, sobre todo al final

—Ochako-chan— dijo Naruto saludándola

—Primer lograr es increíble— dijo la chica emocionado colocándose delante de suyo juntando sus puños delante de su acalorado rostro cerrando los ojos —Todavía tengo mucho que mejorar

Naruto solo se rasco la nuca apenado, realmente no había nada asombro, solo explotar un par de minas —Tu también estuviste genial Ochako-chan

— ¿De verdad?— pregunto la chica

Naruto asintió mientras levantaba su pulgar y su puño cerrado hacia ella dándole su señal de aprobación " _solo tuvo algo de suerte Ochako-chan, todavía quedan dos eventos más y el ultimo es la prueba de la verdad_ " pensó Naruto endureciendo la mirada mientras cerraba su puño, llevando su vista hacia la entrada notando la entraba la figura sin aliento de momo la cual respirada fuertemente

—Un segundo Ochako-chan— pidió Naruto a la chica de pelo castaño que asintió, dejando que este saliera corriendo hacia la entrada en dirección de momo —¡Momo-chan!— dijo el preocupado notando muy cansada y sin aliento a su amiga como nunca antes, sin dudarlo se acercó hacia ella colocando una de sus manos en el brazo de la chica para que no fuera a caerse y sin esperar cerro la camisa de la chica protegiendo su dignidad al ocultar su abdomen y su sostén al mundo, pero noto que la camisa era más pesada de lo normal

— ¿Cómo pudo pasarme esto?— dijo ella en tono deprimido causando confusión en Naruto —Eres el peor mineta— dijo ella mientras una risa se hacía presente a su espalda

—Dos pájaros de un solo tiro— dijo una voz masculina causando que Naruto mirara hacia atrás de momo notando la figura de un chico pequeño con pelotas en la cabeza, el cual se había pegado como un chicle a la espalda de momo utilizando como una mula o un caballo aprovechándose de ella para cruzar la meta

—Momo-chan—susurro Naruto el cual había sido poseído por un aura aterradora al ver la cara de perversión del chico —Este chico estuvo molestándote— pregunto el señalando la espalda de la chica

—Si— dijo ella sin muchos ánimos

De pronto un aura electrizante se apodero de Naruto mientras su piel se tornaba un color más oscuro

—No sé si sabrás quien soy pero déjame presentarme— dijo Naruto caminando hacia el chico el cual se había congelado en la espalda de momo aterrado ante el aura de dolor del rubio —Soy Uzumaki Naruto del departamento de estudios generales, mejor amigo de momo-chan aquí, pero sobre todas la cosas no me gustan que pervertidos como tu toquen a mis amigas— termino de decir Naruto en un susurro mientras tomaba a mineta arrancándolo de su lugar para colocarlo frente a el —Mucho menos que toquen a mi momo-chan— dijo Naruto el cual no se había dado de cuenta de su selección de palabras antes de comenzar a darle una paliza al pervertido

Mientras tanto momo no encontraba como ocultar su rostro el cual se asimilaba a un tomate luego de escucharlas palabras del rubio

—¡En el rostro no, todo menos mi rostro

Se escuchó por todo el estadio

Capítulo 15

"La Carrera de Obstáculos"

Fin

 **A/N: aclarando lo que descubrió connors en la sangre de naruto son sus genes Uzumaki, además de restos de la presencia de kurama en naruto por eso su sangre tiene ese efecto en los demás de volverlos más salvaje ya que estos no están acostumbrados al efecto de curaña a menos que sean alguien de buen corazón y calmados ya que no son afectados por los restos de kurama**

 **¿Creen que naruto pueda usar chakra? A mí me parecía demasiado op, ya que uno para todos creo que es suficiente**

 **Sin más me despido y espero que disfruten el capitulo**


	17. Batalla Campal

—Muaaa— sonó por la habitación mientras los labios de Recovery Girl se posaban en la mano de Naruto, el cual había decidido en mirar hacia la pared para no tener pesadillas en la noche.

Estaba en el cuarto de enfermería, el cual había sido habilitado en el estadio para el evento, aprovechando que todavía faltaban algunos participantes por cruzar la meta había decidió darle una visita rápida a la Heroína enfermera para que revisara su mano, o mejor dicho su dedo el cual gracias al beso de la enfermera dolía mucho menos que antes, ciertamente el Quirk de ella era algo increíble

—Gracias Recovery-chan— dijo Naruto alegre observando su dedo el cual ya no lucia morado de la fractura, todavía le molestaba pero no dolía; estaba sentado en un pequeño banquito delante de la mujer la cual todavía tenía su mano entre las suyas ya que le faltaba aplicar el vendaje

—Realmente deberías dejar de lastimarte Uzumaki-kun— dijo la anciana mientras negaba con la cabeza decepcionada por las heridas del rubio mientras comenzaba a vendar su dedo

—Lo siento, Recovery-chan, pero necesitaba algo más d fuerza, pero no te preocupes estoy mejorando con mi poder cada día— aseguro Naruto rascándose la nuca con su mano libre apenado

—Eso espero, tienes suerte de seguir con vida luego de tu aventura en la USJ, y no me hagas recordar esa noche que tuve que ir a tu apartamento con Toshinori-kun— agrego la mujer dándole los toques finales —Debes dejar de matarte para poder ganar, llegara el momento en que no esté para poder curar tus heridas

Naruto bajo la vista avergonzado, sabía que las palabras de Recovery eran ciertas necesitaba comenzar a controlar mejor su poder, algo que estaba esforzándose en hacerlo

Pero Recovery no había terminado con su regaño —Mi Quirk solo puede hacer que acelere tu regeneración con tu estamina, pero llegara un momento donde tu cuerpo no podrá seguir regenerando tus heridas, las células tienen un límite, si sigues así podrías llegar a un punto donde tu heridas podrían causar daños graves a tu cuerpo incluso a tu sistema nervioso, peor aún podrían llegar a ser irreversible— concluyo la enfermera en un tono sombrío mientras soltaba su mano, dejando a Naruto en silencio que reflexionara sobre sus palabras —Listo cariño, solo ten más cuidado la próxima vez que pienses usar ese poder, toma una chupeta

Naruto tomo la paleta con un suave —gracias— todavía sumido en sus pensamientos, en las palabras que le había dicho Recovery, ¿Daño Irreversible?, si llegaba a ese estado no podía usar uno para todos nunca más, adiós sueño de ser Héroe profesional, ¿pero qué hay de su regeneración sobrehumana? Acaso lo podría ayudar en ese caso.

Sin más salió de la enfermería en silencio en dirección del campo de juegos donde todos los demás participantes deberían estar esperando

Cuando llego al campo de juego noto que todos los participantes ya estaban reunidos en el centro del mismo, delante de la tarima donde estaba Midnight

—El primer evento del festival de primer años se da por concluido—escucho decir a Midnight mientras movía su látigo de un lado a otro —¡Ahora veamos los resultados!— grito al público que se emocionó mientras la pantalla holográfica detrás de ella pasaba a mostrar las posiciones en que habían llegado cada estudiantes, de primero obviamente estaba el

" _Veamos, Todoroki-san de segundo seguido por kaachan, Ibara Shiozaki de cuarta, ni idea quien es, Juzo Honenuki de quinto, sexto Iida-san, séptimo Fumikage Tokoyami, Hanta Sero de Octavo, Eijiro Kirishima de noveno y décimo esta TetsuTetsu TesuTetsu, vaya nombre"_ pensó Naruto leyendo las primera 10 posiciones las cuales eran las más interesantes reconociendo algunos nombres de las carpetas de Saya como Tokoyami el cual tenía un Quirk poderoso, pero el resto era desconocidos para él, pero todos tenían algo en común todos pertenecían al departamento de Héroes, el único del departamento de estudios generales entre los primeros 10 era el _"por eso le dan más atención al departamento de Heroes en estos eventos_ " pensó mientras miraba por encima el resto de la lista, en busca de los nombres de sus otros amigos " _Ochako-chan llego de dieciseisava seguida de Momo-chan"_ dijo en su mente reconociendo el nombre de las dos chicas de la lista pero hubo un nombre que le llamo la atención entre todos " _Hitoshi Shinso_ " estaba en la posición 27 " _Asi que lo logro_ " pensó Naruto mirando hacia el chico de pelo violeta que estaba un poco apartado de la multitud y en la posición antes de terminar la lista estaba nada y nada menos que Mei ocupando la posición 41 como la única representante del departamento de apoyo _"Buena chica"_ se dijo mientras una sonrisa se escapaba de su rostro observado el éxito de la chica de pelo rosado

—Los primeros 42 en llegar a la meta avanzan hacia la siguiente ronda lo cual es desafortunado pero no tienen por qué entristecerse si no llegaron a ocupar uno de los puestos, ¡hemos preparado otras actividades donde podrán brillar— informo Midnight mientras se lamia los labios, causando varias desilusiones entre aquellos que no lograron avanzar al siguiente evento —Ahora la verdadera competición comienza, la oportunidad de captar las cámaras, así que den todo lo que tengan.

Varios de los estudiantes se miraron entre ellos más aun miraron a Naruto sabiendo que era el primer lugar y nada llamaba más la atención que derrotar al primer lugar

—Ahora, para el segundo evento— dijo Midnight mientras la pantalla detrás de ella cambiaba nuevamente a la misma de cuando se seleccionó el primer evento, parecido a una maquina tragamonedas —Que podría ser, obviamente yo ya lo sé, pero de todas formas, la incertidumbre es emocionante— dijo ella riéndose

" _Realmente es necesario tanto dramatismo_ " pensó Naruto mientras una gótica de sudor recorría su nuca, que tan difícil era anunciar el evento y punto, tal vez era los organizadores del mismo o tal vez era Midnight que le gustaba verlos sufrir

—Y para el segundo evento tenemos— dijo Midnight haciendo una pausa más dramática de lo necesaria al final de su oración mientras la pantalla se detenía — ¡Una batalla de caballería!— anunciaba ella al público el cual exploto emocionado, realmente querían ver una buena pelea

" _Una batalla de caballería_ " pensó Naruto recordando los juegos de primera, como chicos luchabas uno encima del otro simulando ser caballeros y su corcel " _Así que la segunda prueba dependerá del trabajo en equipo y que tanto conozcas a tus compañeros_ "

—Permítanme explicarles— dijo Midnight acallando las conversaciones entre los estudiantes —los participantes pueden formar equipos de dos y hasta cuatro personas como prefieran, en teoría es parecido a una batalla de caballería regular, pero hay algo que las diferencias— dijo Midnight haciendo una pausa para que todos digirieran la información —cada estudiante ha sido puntuado basados en los resultados del evento anterior

Todos los estudiantes comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos pero una de las voces era más fuerte que las otras, o mejor dicho más cerca de Midnight que las otras —eso significa que cada equipo tendrá un valor diferente dependiendo de quién está en el equipo— dijo una inocente Ochako concentrada en la pantalla sin notar que Midnight había guardado silencio

—Tienes razón— dijo una chica de piel rosada a su lado pero ambas fueran tomadas por sorpresa por el grito de Midnight

— ¡Tal vez deban callársela boca y dejarme que termine de explicar!— dijo la heroína en forma de regaño a sus estudiantes las cuales se callaron de inmediato mirando al suelo avergonzadas de haber interrumpido la explicación

Aclarándose la garganta Midnight siguió con su explicación

—Como les decía cada estudiante tiene un puntaje, por ejemplo el último lugar tiene 5 puntos, el siguiente 10 puntos así sucesivamente en pasos de cinco, terminando con el segundo lugar con un total de 205— dijo ella mientras la pantalla detrás cambiaba a mostrar las posición, el nombre del estudiante y el puntaje recibido, mientras el primer lugar solo tenía el nombre de Naruto sin ningún valor, lo cual llamo la atención de todos —Pero para el primer lugar tenemos una sorpresa reservada— dijo Midnight lamiéndose los labios posando su mirada en la confundida figura de Naruto —Ya que el valor asignado a este es de diez millones— revelo Midnight mientras el estadio caía en un silencio sepulcral, si alguien dejaba caer una moneda en las gradas se escucharía al otro lado

" _Diez…Diez…Millones"_ se dijo Naruto en su mente sin poder creerlo, si el valía diez millones eso significaba…que todos vendrían a por él, cualquiera podía ganar la batalla si lograba tener sus diez millones, incluso el último lugar, pero mientras él pensaba en los contras de tener tantos puntos todas las miradas del estadio, de los estudiantes y de la nación se posaban en él, marcándolo como el siguiente objetivo

" _Soy yo o hace calor aquí"_ pensó Naruto sintiendo las miradas de todos

—Así es— dijo Midnight mirando a Naruto como el resto notando que el chico parecía estar manejando la presión mejor de lo que esperaba para alguien tan joven —Es supervivencia del mas acto con una oportunidad de aquellos en el fondo de tomar el primer lugar

Sip

Estaba jodido

Su mayor prueba estaba a punto de comenzar

Sobre Hombros de Gigantes

Capítulo 16

"Batalla Campal"

 **Jueves antes del Festival**

—Pasa adelante Yagi-sensei— dijo la voz de naruto mientras abría la puerta de su apartamento, el cual noto de inmediato el ánimo decaído de su sucesor, el cual no quería cruzar su mirada con la suya encontrando el suelo más interesante que su presencia, algo extraño estaba pasando y pronto lo descubriría

Cuando entro al apartamento noto que el reloj en la pared de la sala indicaba las 2:30 le había tomado más de lo esperado llegar aquí, incluso con las calles vacías

—Gracias— dijo el agradecido mientras Naruto señalaba el puesto en la silla de madera, la cual estaba directamente frente al sofá de dos puestos que poseía el joven Naruto, delante de él estaba una mesita de madera, en esta estaba un tubo de ensayo sellado, el cual contenía un extraño liquido azul fosforescente el cual brillaba como un sol captando la atención de cualquiera que posara su vista en él, incluyéndolo, en silencio Naruto se alejó hacia la cocina y luego de un par de minutos regreso con una tasa de te recién echa —Gracias joven Naruto— volvió a repetir Yagi mientras tomaba la taza con ambas manos, sin recibir repuesta del chico de pelo rubio el cual no había vuelto a hablar desde que le abrió la puerta para que entrara a su apartamento

Sin decir nada Naruto tomo asiento en el sofá dejándose caer como un bloque de ladrillo, como si cargara con él un peso insoportable, mientras un suspiro se escapa de sus labios mientras un silencio incomodo se asentaba entre los dos

—Así que necesitabas hablar conmigo— dijo Yagi luego de haber tomado un sorbo de su te notando que era bastante bueno, mucho mejor de que el tenia, intentando romper el silencio que se había apoderado del apartamento ya que eran las 2:30 de la mañana y muy pocos en la ciudad estaban despiertos —Puedes contarme lo que sea joven Naruto, soy todo oídos— agrego el Héroe colocando la taza en la mesita lejos del tubo de ensayo

La mirada de Naruto estaba posada en el tubo, como si este fuera lo más fascinante del mundo pero luego de unos minutos en silencio luego de que Yagi le pidiera que hablara reacciono colocándose ambas manos en su rostro ocultándolo mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro el cual sonaba más como un lamento

—Quiero que tomes esto, es tuyo— dijo de repente causando confusión en Yagi el cual no entendía a qué se refería, ¿al equipo de entrenamiento que le había comprado?

—¿Que tome exactamente qué? joven Naruto— pregunto All might confundido

—El tubo de ensayo, tómalo y úsalo, tú te lo mereces, no yo— respondió Naruto sonando deprimido

Yagi miro confundido al chico adolecente ¿Qué tomara y usara el contenido del tubo de ensayo? ¿Pero que era? ¿Qué hacía?, se preguntaba All might mientras recuperaba el frágil tubo de cristal con sus manos acercándolo a su rostro siendo atraído por su llamativo color azul

— ¿Qué es esto?— pregunto Yagi con el tubo de ensayo en la mano

—recuerdas lo que te dije del Doctor connors, porque quería mi ayuda

—Sí, me acuerdo

Naruto tomo unos segundos claramente pensando en sus siguiente palabras — Akane-chan, mi amiga la que rescate del almacén, ella logro terminar el proyecto de connors y sintetizar una muestra, la única— señalo el tubo de en las manos del Héroe— luego de que termino destruyo la investigación del doctor para que nadie más pueda recrearla, eso que tienes en tu manos Yagi-sensei puede curarte, puede ayudarte a poder usar uno para todos a tiempo completo, con eso no tendrías que retirarte…no tendrías necesidad de mi— termino de decir Naruto mientras apretaba sus puños dejando ver sus ojos los cuales lucían a punto de llorar confundiendo más al Héroe

Yagi miro a Naruto seriamente sabiendo que aquí pasaba algo mas —Pero ¿por qué quieres dármela a mí?— pregunto Yagi queriendo saber por qué del estado de animo de su sucesor, el cual parecía arrepentido por esta decisión

—apenas Akane-chan me dijo que había completado la formula y que lo del tubo de ensayo era el resultado que con eso podría curar a Izuku como el doctor había prometido no quería nada más que ser egoísta, tomar el tubo y salir corriendo al apartamento donde sé que esta Izuku, inyectarlo y curarlo, que este pudiera ser capaz de hablar nuevamente de moverse, pero a mi mente vino tu imagen Yagi-sensei y luego de pensarlo toda la noche supe que eras tú, tú te merecer ser curado, tu mereces seguir siendo el mejor Héroe, yo no tengo derecho de seguir teniendo tu poder, de seguir con esta farsa— revelo Naruto mientras un par de lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos

—Pero por qué piensas eso Joven Naruto, no es la primera vez que crees que no eres digno de uno para todos, cuando es todo lo contrario

Naruto negó con la cabeza con una mirada triste y una sonrisa melancólica —Por qué no sabes realmente quien soy, y es hora de que lo sepas Yagi-sensei, es hora de que sepas como lo que sucedió a Izuku-kun es mi culpa, como robe su sueño en un intento tonto de ser como el, es hora de dejar los engaños de dejar las farsas, es tiempo de que conozcas mi pasado— revelo Naruto causando tremenda confusión en el héroe numero 1

—Joven Naruto no creo que sea algo tan grave como lo haces sonar—intento decir Yagi

—Qué harías si te digiera que mate a alguien

Los ojos de Yagi se abrieron de par en par casi dejaba caer el tubo de ensayo ante la sorpresa

 **Actualidad**

— ¡Un segundo!— grito Naruto hacia todos que lo miraban como un trozo de carne —Usted dijo que los pasos eran de 5 en 5 entonces como carajo tengo 10 millones de puntos— pregunto Naruto señalando a Midnight que observaba divertida el nerviosismo del primer lugar, oh la juventud

—El lema de la escuela es plus ultra, chico— dijo Midnight —eso significa ir mas allá, por ende todos merecen una oportunidad de brillar, así que si deseas mantener tu notoriedad deberás luchar por ella, ya que cuando eres el héroe numero 1 todos los villanos apuntan hacia ti— termino de explicar la mujer mientras Naruto asentía, así que esto era lo que sentía All Might, lo que se sentía tener todas las miradas posadas en ti, en cada acción que hagas, todos deseando verte caer, fallar…perder

" _Pues bien Yagi-sensei, no pienso dejarme intimidar"_ pensó Naruto caminando hacia la tarina mientras Midnight lo miraba confundida por sus acciones, con lentitud el rubio levanto su dedo señalándola —Entonces acepto el reto— dijo Naruto fuerte para que todos escucharan, con la misma lentitud se giró mientras señalaba a todo el grupo de participantes con su dedo cuando termino hablo —Así que escuchen todos ustedes, si piensan que pueden quitarme mis puntos entonces los retos y vengan a mi…con la intención de matarme— dijo Naruto causando asombro entre todos utilizando la misma frase del hombre de pelo gris de su sueño, kakashi era su nombre —Porque yo— su dedo se cerró en su puño mientras que con su pulgar se señalaba —Uzumaki Naruto, con un demonio se las voy a dar, así que no esperan piedad de mi— termino de decir mientras activaba su Quirk al 5% causando pequeños arcos eléctricos lo cubrieran mientras un aura de poder se asentaba en el lugar proveniente de Naruto " _eso debe asustar a los más débiles"_ pensó el habiendo echo la primera parte, ya que realmente estaba asustado como un niño en el interior, él no podría con toda la escuela contra él, era imposible, pero si lograba ahuyentar a los débiles, solo tendría que cuidarse de los más fuertes luego

—¡OH SI!— dijo Midnight emocionado habiendo escuchado la declaración de guerra de Naruto —Esto será una carnicería— dijo ella lamiéndose los labio

" _Ella es rara"_ pensaron todos

—Ahora déjenme explicarle las reglas de la batalla— Hablo Midnight luego de calmarse — primero la batalla tiene un tiempo límite de 15 minutos— dijo ella al público, causando que Naruto asintiera, solo debía sobrevivir 15 minutos —cada equipo vale la suma de los puntos de sus integrantes , por lo cual si los corceles valen 5,10 y 15 y el jinete 20, el equipo tendrá un valor de 50 puntos— en la pantalla se monstro una figura de All Might montando a tres héroes más los cuales servían como caballos —este valor será llevado por el jinete el cual usara una banda alrededor de su cabeza con este valor, no está permitido usarla en otro lado— aclaro Midnight mientras la imagen en la pantalla pasaba a mostrar a All Might el cual ahora llevaba una banda alrededor de su cabeza la cual indicaba 50 puntos —cada equipo intentara apoderarse de la mayor cantidad de bandanas hasta que el tiempo se agote para aumentar los puntos de su equipo, las bandanas robadas deben ser llevadas alrededor del cuello, estas están unidas con velcro para que pueda ser puestas y retiradas con facilidad, pero lo más importante de todo es que si te roban tu bandana o tu equipo cae, no significa que estas fuera del evento, pueden seguir jugando hasta que termine el evento— termino de explicar la heroína

—por lo cual …—moruro momo antes de ser interrumpida

—como hay 42 personas habrán 10 o 12 equipos

—Una estrategia sería dejar que alguien tome rus puntos desde el principio así tendrás menos presión no necesitaras protegerte— dijo la chica de pelo rosada pensativa

—es difícil decidir sin saber cómo terminaran los puntos repartiéndose Mina— dijo otra chica respondiendo a la pelo rosado identificándola como mina

—Durante el juego será una cruda batalla donde podrán usar sus Quirks, pero todavía sigue siendo una batalla de caballería por lo cual tendrás tarjeta roja si intenta tumbar a sus contrincantes adrede, si hacen estos serán eliminados de forma inmediata— informo Midnight causando que todos asintieran mienta Bakugo dejaba escapar una maldición habiendo perdido su plan de batalla —Tienen Quince minutos para crear sus equipos, así que comiencen— ordeno la mujer mientras la pantalla pasaba a una cuenta regresiva la cual comenzaba desde 15 como si una explosión hubiera ocurrido entre los participantes todos comenzaron a moverse en busca de sus parejas

—No me importan los puntos hagamos equipo

—Alguien entre los 10 elíjanme

Naruto miro hacia todos lados notando que ya la gente estaba eligiendo " _Ciertamente mis puntos me harán un objetivo primordial entre varios, si no todos los equipos, por lo cual debo elegir mis compañeros inteligentemente pero en verdad no conozco a nadie aquí"_ pensó Naruto mientras una gota de sudor caía por sus nuca todos se habían acercado rápidamente a Kacchan o Todoriko-san, sus competidores más cercanos, a pesar de la mala actitud del otro chico rubio tenia a varios que deseaban ser parte de su equipo, ya que ellos tenían algo que el no, y era menos presión

Ya que nadie quería estar con el chico de 10 millones el cual seguramente perdería todos sus puntos ya que vendrían a por el como perros de caza

" _veamos si Momo-chan, Ochako-chan y Iida-san quieren hacer equipo conmigo_ " se dijo Naruto mientras salía en busca de sus amigos con la seguridad de que no lo rechazarían, después de todos eran amigos ¿Cierto?

Luego de buscar entre la multitud observo la figura de una chica de pelo negro que andaba buscando

—Momo-chan— Dijo Naruto llamando a la chica la cual estaba sumida en sus pensamientos interrumpiéndola

—Oh Naruto-kun— dijo ella

—Hagamos equipo— dijo el chico con una sonrisa esperando una respuesta positiva

—Lo siento Naruto-kun, pero acepte la propuesta de todoriko-san— dijo ella señalando al chico de pelo blanco y rojo el cual estaba a la distancia —además me gustaría medirme ante ti, ver can fuerte me he vuelto— explico ella un poco apenada de rechazar la oferta de su amigo/enamoramiento pero quería realmente medirse contra él, probar su deseo de convertirse en Heroína en contra del chico, sabiendo la razón del rubio de querer ser Héroe

—Tranquila no hay problema— dijo Naruto en mientras su corazón se partía en dos " _Puto Todoroki-san"_ pensó el mientras se despedía de la chica de pelo negro todavía sin equipo " _Ahí estas"_ —Iida-san— llamo Naruto acercándose al chico el cual estaba estirándose —¿Hacemos equipo?— pregunto el acercándosele

—Naruto-san— dijo Iida en forma de saludo deteniéndose a ver al chico rubio — me alegra saber que deseas unir fuerzas conmigo pero me temo que tendré que rechazar la oferta

" _EHHHHH"_ dijo Naruto congelándose en su lugar no habiendo esperado otro rechazo mientras su pobre corazón el cual ya había sido roto en dos ahora se partía en millones de pedacitos

—Desde que el festival comenzó solo he estado perdiendo contra ti, eres un increíble amigo, pero es por eso que si sigo siguiéndote nunca creceré— dijo el haciendo una pausa para ajustar sus lentes — Bakugo-san y Todoroki-san no son los únicos que te ven como rival— termino de decir Iida mientras le daba la espalda comenzando a caminar —Yo también te retare— agrego el alejándose

—Estaré esperándote— dijo Naruto deprimido " _Pero yo no quiero rivales, quiero un equipo…quiero a mis amigos_ " pensó el estando solo y sin equipo, apestaba ser el, levanto de nuevo su mirada a Iida notando que este se había detenido en el equipo de Todoroki " _Tu de nuevo, Todoroki-san_ " pensó Naruto comenzando a sentir irritación por el hijo de Endeavor, pero si había algo que era cierto era que todos eran tus enemigos cuando estas en la cima, era hora de dejar de jugar a los amigos, pero una dulce voz lo saco de su pensamientos depresivos

—Naruto-kun— dijo la siempre alegre Ochako acercándose a él causando que él se girara a verla, sonriente y con sus enormes ojos castaños causando que su corazón se alegra si se hacía realidad lo que pensaba —Hagamos equipo— dijo ella deteniéndose unos pasos del rubio cerrando su puños emocionada mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro

—¡OCHAKO-CHAN!— grito Naruto habiéndose olvidado por completo de su otra amiga luego de haber recibido dos rechazos seguidos —Claro que si— respondió Naruto abalanzándose sobre ella, tomándola por sorpresa ya que no espera tal reacción de su amigo, el cual la envolvió en un abrazo de oso levantándola del suelo —No sabes cuánto me alegras el corazón al saber que mi último amigo no me abandono— dijo el, mientras la pobre Ochako estaba en el quinto cielo, mientras su rostro se asemejaba más a un tomate —Por eso es que te quiero y eres mi favorita…bueno mi segunda favorita…mejor dicho mi quinta favorita— termino de decir volviendo a colocar a la chica en el suelo sin medir sus palabras

" _Naruto-kun es cálido_ " eran las palabras en la mente de la chica sientiendo el cuerpo del rubio contra el suyo habiendo escuchado lo dicho por el rubio, causando que su rostro ahora luciera más morado que rojo, su corazón latía a millón

—¿estás bien Ochako-chan?— pregunto Naruto ignorante del efecto de su abrazo sobre la chica

—Si, si— dijo ella sacudiendo su cabeza recuperando la compostura mientras humo salía de esta, ciertamente el chico no sabía los estragos que causaba en ella.

—¿Seguro que no te importa formar equipo conmigo, de seguro todos vendrán a quitarme mis puntos?— le pregunto a la chica para que estuviera al tanto de que lo que esperaba cuando comenzaran la batalla

Uraraka asintió —no importa, además si corremos toda la batalla, ganaras de todas formas— comento ella sabiendo que ni sumando el resto de competidores llegaban a los puntos del rubio

—Creo que estas subestimando a todos los demás aquí— susurro Naruto el cual le agradaba la actitud positiva de la chica

—No seas tontín Naruto-kun— dijo ella alegre —de cualquier forma es formar hacer equipos con las personas que te agradan— termino de decir ella con una sonrisa

" _Ojala el resto compartieran tu opinión Ochako-chan"_ pensó Naruto acordándose de Momo-chan y Iida-san los cuales entendía más aun le traía cierto grado de logro que sus amigos los vieran como alguien a vencer como un reto, pero lo hubiera gustado tener a sus amigos en su equipo _"realmente eres una chica gentil Ochako-chan"_ pensó Naruto sonriente sintiéndose contagiado por las energías de la chica, concentrado en mirarla que no noto un par de manos posarse en su pecho

—JE JE JE— dijo una voz macabra a sus espalda mientras era atrapado en un abrazo —Te tengo primer lugar— dijo la voz de una chica a su espalda teniéndolo entre sus brazos, Naruto de inmediato reconoció la voz —Mejor aún, estas solo— dijo ella con voz profunda riéndose —¡Has equipo conmigo persona en primer lugar!— revelo ella por fin mientras Ochako mirara con dureza las manos de la chica en el cuerpo del rubio, mientras Naruto solo dejaba escapar un suspiro de derrota, mientras una enorme gota de sudor se formaba en su cabeza, solo había una persona con esa voz y con esas payasadas

—Seguro Mei-chan, pero deja de ser tan rara— dijo Naruto soltándose del agarre de la chica de pelo rosado colocándose a un lado de Ochako la cual lo tomo del brazo en forma posesiva sin darse cuenta protegiéndolo de la chica de pelo rosado, ya que a Ochako todavía no se le olvida al escena que había echo con Naruto a la salida de la escuela

— ¿Eh me conoces personas en primer lugar?— dijo la chica de pelo rosado acerándose a Naruto curiosa de saber cómo sabia quién era ella

—vamos mei-chan deja las bromas ¿No te acuerdas de mí?— dijo Naruto extendiendo sus brazos incrédulo de que la chica se hubiera olvidado de él tan rápido

—Nop, ciertamente no me recuerdo tuyo— una gota de sudor se formó en la nuca de Naruto, ciertamente Mei-chan era una de las chicas más rara que había conocido hasta ahora

—Oh vamos soy yo Naruto Uzumaki

—nope no me suena

Naruto casi caer al suelo sorprendido, esta chica seria su fin

—trabaje contigo los tres días anteriores terminando mi traje, un bebe incompleto lo llamaste tu

—Ahhh ya— dijo Mei recordándose gracias a la mención de sus bebe —así que eres tú, el rubio tonto que quería el traje incompleto ya me acuerdo, ¿Dime que hiciste con mi bebe? No lo veo

Naruto sonrió por fin la chica se acordaba de el —Esta en los camerinos, lo voy a usar en el último evento, no es necesario dañarlo antes de tiempo

—Todavía no entiendo por qué no quisiste agregarle algo más útil, como alguno de mis otros inventos— murmuro ella mientras Naruto y Ochako se miraban confundido entre ellos —como sea, ¿puedo unirme a tu equipo?

—Claro, ya te dije que sí, pero ¿quisiera saber por qué?— dijo Naruto —todos van a venir por mí, 10 millones de puntos son muchos

—Y eso es exactamente lo que necesito, que todos tenga la atención sobre mí… Digo nosotros— comenzó a explicar Mei —así que déjame usarte para llamar la atención de la nación

" _Si hay algo que mei-chan sabe hacer es ser honesta"_ pensó Naruto rascándose la nuca avergonzado ante las palabras directa de la chica

—Hey— dijo Ochako pero su llamado cayo en odios sordos ya que Mei continuo con su explicación

—Si hago equipo contigo inevitablemente seré parte del equipo que todos tendrán sus ojos puestos, por lo cual mis bebes súper lindos inevitablemente serán vistos por las grandes compañías, eso significa que las grandes compañías prestaran atención a mis bebes

—Un momento— pidió Ochako la cual se había peridido —¿Bebes y grandes compañías? A que te refieres

Pero Mei parecía ignorarla siguiendo hablando acorralando a Naruto más y más " _Realmente no le importo_ " pensó Uraraka

—Además ustedes también se beneficiaran…—concluyo ella mientras salía corriendo hacia los camerinos

— ¿Amiga tuya Naruto-kun?— pregunto Ochako al rubio el cual se recuperaba de la palabrería de Mei acercándose a ella

—Algo así Ochako-chan— respondió al mismo tiempo que la chica aprecia al lado de ambos como el correcaminos

—Aquí— dijo ella mientras colocaba una caja de madera en el suelo —El departamento de Apoyo desarrolla equipo que ayuda a los héroes sacar el mayor provecho de sus Quirks— abriendo la caja ambos jóvenes pudieran observar toda clase de objetos pero uno en particular llamo la atención de Naruto, parecía un jet pack, o eso creía, como el de las películas

—tengo un montón de bebes así que de seguro encontraran algo que le guste— dijo Mei notando la mirada de Naruto, sin pensarlo saco el jet pack de la caja colocándolo delante de ella —cree este basándome en la mochila de cierto héroe agregando mi toque personal

—¿Acaso estás hablando del héroe Air jet?— pregunto Naruto el cual la mochila le recordaba a uno de los dibujos en las libretas de Izuku, dios bendiga al chico de pelo verde

—Sí, no es genial

Mientras los dos hablaban Ochako solo podía observar con una cara de póker " _realmente ambos se llevan bien_ " pensó ella mientras un pequeño leoncito rugía en su pecho, el cual muchos llamaban celos

—Bien— dijo Naruto con el jet pack en la mente mientras un chibi naruto en su mente abría diferentes gavetas de papeles en su mente —tengo un plan— revelo el a la chicas

—Uraraka con tu poder podrías hacernos más ligeros, por lo cual con el jet pack tomaríamos el cielo el cielo si las cosas en el campo de juego se ponen muy acaloradas ya que si no pesamos el jetpack podrá elevarnos— revelo al a la chicas que asintieron —¿Mei tienes algo que nos ayude a aterrizar seguro, tal vez maniobrar en el aire?— pregunto Naruto señalando la caja de juguetes de la chica

—Seguro— dijo ella señalando sus pies, los cuelas eran cubiertos por unas extrañas motas metálicas que le llevaban más allá de las rodillas —con mis botas levitadoras podemos aterrizar y movernos en el aire, tienen ventiladores propulsores así que podemos maniobrar sin problemas

—Perfecto— dijo Naruto asombrado —Algo ofensivo, o defensivo, ¿tal vez unas granadas de humo para huir?

—También— dijo ella dirigiéndose a su caja de madera sacando un cinturón y una ¿Pistola? —alguna vez llegaron a ver ese viejo comic de un millonario que se vestía de murciélago y hacía de héroe

—Sí, aunque es algo retro— dijo Naruto

—Este cinturón posee, granas cegadoras y granadas de humo, emisores de sonido, discos aturdidores para lanzar, además de una pistola gancho— dijo ella señalando varios de los compartimientos del cinturón terminando en la pistola, sin esperar Naruto la tomo colocándola alrededor de su cintura

—Esto es mío— dijo el —si encontramos dificultad en tierra esto nos ayudara a defendernos y escapar

— ¿Qué hay de tu poder Naruto-kun?— pregunto Ochako

—Su uso mi quirk seremos descalificados— revelo el —Ya que este es apto para tumbar a las personas con la presión de aire que genera— explico Naruto, ya que no podría acercarse para conectar un buen puñetazo con cuerpo completo a menos que quisiera arriesgar a que le quintaran sus puntos por lo cual solo le quedaba usar sus dedos ya que era único movimiento a distancia pero la presión de aire tumbaría a sus rivales descalificándolos de forma inmediata, dejándolos fuera de juego

—ya veo— dijo ella

—Ahora solo nos falta uno— hablo naruto —tal vez alguien con un poder que pueda ayudarnos a defendernos en el aire— dijo Naruto

Mei solo negó con la cabeza sin conocer a nadie así

Ochako al contrario se colocó en una pose pensativa repasando los poderes de sus compañeros de clases hasta que recordó uno en particular el cual podrí ayudarlos

—Ya se— dijo ella emocionada —Conozco a alguien perfecto

Naruto solo sonrió dándole una palmaditas a Ochako en la cabeza causando un sonrojo en ella —Por eso eres mi preferida, ¿Qué esperamos? Vamos a buscarlo

 **Jueves antes del festival**

La cara de sorpresa en el rostro de Yagi era entendible, no todos los días te enteras de que tu sucesor haya cometido tal crimen

—¿Qué?¿Cómo?— fue lo único que logró escaparse de la boca del Héroe profesional sin saber cómo reaccionar ante la información, tomando una larga bocanada de aire se calmó, claramente faltaban partes esta pintura, no sabía la historia completa así que no iba a caer en conclusiones las cuales podrían taer complicaciones en la relación con el chico

Naruto solo bajo la mirada, sabiendo lo que debía estar cruzando en la mente de su sensei

—Antes de dar mi opinión joven Naruto, me gustaría conocer la historia completa— concluyo All might tomando otro trago de té para calmarse, volviendo a colocar el tubo de ensayo en la mesa donde estaría más seguro que en sus nerviosas manos —es lo menos que puedo hacer antes de caer en conclusiones erroneas

Naruto asintió mientras Yagi guardaba silencio a la espera de la historia

—Por donde comienzo— murmuro Naruto sin saber cómo empezar

—Desde el principio sería buena idea— comento el Hombre

Naruto asintió tomando aire antes de hablar —Como sabrás soy huérfano, sin padre, sin madre, sin familia que responda por mí, nadie…absolutamente nadie sabe de dónde vengo o quienes fueron mis padres, según los responsables del orfanato donde fui criado un día me encontraron en un callejón frio, abandonado, sangriento y Herido, un pequeño niño de un 2 años que no recordaba nada aparte de su nombre— revelo Naruto, llamando la atención de Yagi el cual sabía que era huérfano por no que había sido abandonado, pensó que su madre había muerto en parto pero abandonado era algo mucho más fuerte, más aun la última parte que llamo su atención, sangriento y herido, podía significar que el rubio fue abusado de pequeño, o tal vez era uno de los chicos que los yakuzas secuestraban para usarlos como mulas

— ¿Sangriento y Herido?— pregunto Yagi

—Sí, o eso dijeron los encargados del orfanato, asquerosos el montón de ellos—murmuro lo ultima parte Naruto —Según ellos, mis padres me botaron luego de saber que no tenía poder, que era una vergüenza para ellos, pero la policía cree que era algo diferente tal vez fui raptado, o mis familia asesinada, o tal vez era un chico que fue maltrato y decidió huir, pero todos concordaban que sea lo que sea que me paso fue suficiente traumático para que mis memorias se perdieran ya que luego de un chequeo médico descubrieron que no tenía ninguna clase de trauma, daño cerebral, todo lo contrario estaba más sano que un bebe recién nacido, sin heridas ni nada, por lo cual la policía concluyo que fue un asesinato, pero luego de una extensa búsqueda y de espera la policía no encontraron nada y nadie nunca pregunto por mí, por eso terminaron mandándome al orfanato

—Entiendo— dijo Yagi comprendiendo mejor el pasado del chico

—Al principio la vida en el orfanato no era tan mal, los chicos eran agradables, algunos, y los cuidadores eran decentes, pero todo cambio a los cumplí los cuatro años, cuando mi poder nunca se revelo, cuando descubrieron que no tenía Quirk

— ¿Por qué cambiaron? Que tiene de mal no poseer Quirk— pregunto el tomando más te sintiéndose interesado por la historia

—Veras el orfanato donde estaba no era igual que el resto, tal vez era el destino que me odia o tal vez sea solo mala suerte, pero el lugar donde estaba era controlado por los yakuzas detrás de bambalinas, a las personas les gusta el poder, más aun le gusta ostentar el poder, por eso había familias, padres deseosos de hijos con un buen Quirk, el cual le podía dar un buen estatus, ya que con un buen Quirk tienes mejor oportunidades en este mundo, por ejemplo ser Héroe, si tienes un Quirk poderoso puedes ingresar a una escuela prestigiosa convertirte en héroe y ganar fama, y si tu hijo es Héroe imagina lo que puedes hacer o presumir— revelo Naruto revelando una de las peores partes de esta sociedad —Por eso los trámites para adoptar un chico de ese orfanato eran más costosos que el resto ya que los yakuzas cobrarán su parte además no solo eso, si tenías un buen Quirk uno que llamara la atención de ellos lo más seguro es que terminaras trabajando para ellos, vendido o desaparecido dependiendo de lo que elijas ya que había chicos que conocí que decidían oponerse pero a los días no los volvías a ver

— ¿Qué hay de la policía?— dijo Yagi sorprendido que tal mercado todavía existía, era repugnante ante sus ojos ver

Naruto negó con la cabeza —una vez lo intente, fui a ellos les conté lo que sucedía en el orfanato, pero la policía estaba en los bolsillos de los yakuzas, así que lo único que obtuve fue una semana sin comida, palizas constantes y encierro en mi habitación, desde ese día supe que no había nadie en el que pudiera confiar no me mataron porque les era util— Naruto bajo su mirada mientras una pequeña lagrima escapaba de sus ojos —Como imaginaras luego de que descubrieran mi falta de Quirk mi situación no mejoro, los cuidadores del orfanato no me dejaban jugar con los niños, no me alimentaban igual que los demás, no tenía jugetes, cumpleaños, regalos…nada absolutamente nada, todas las noches terminaba durmiendo con el estómago vacío y con la cara empapada en lágrimas peor aún, los demás chicos fueron enseñado a repudiarme a burlarse mío por mi falta de poder, por no tener Quirk, las burlas, la soledad, la falta de buena alimentación, todo eso me llevo al resentimiento, cambie mis lágrimas en la noche por contemplación a la pared, lleno de ira, lleno de rabia, mis mayor deseo era acabar con todos, Odiaba el orfanato, Odiaba a los demás chicos, Odiaba a mis cuidadores, Odiaba a las personas con Quirk, Odiaba a los Héroes, Odiaba al mundo, estaba cegado "¿ _Por qué yo?_ " _"¿Por qué nadie me quería?"_ _"¿Por qué nadie quiere ser mi amigo?"_ _"¿Que hice?"_ _"¿Por qué mis padres me abandonaron?"_ _"¿Por qué los héroes no me ayudan?" "¿Por qué no me salvan como dicen en la tele?"_ era la preguntas que yo me hacía de pequeño, a medida que crecí más grande se hacia mi odio, hasta que uno de los del orfanato vio mi potencial y me ofreció un trato, o trabajaba para los yakuzas y me dejaban en paz o me desaparecían, ya que mi actitud había comenzado a causar problemas con los demás chicos, no me interesaba que tan fuerte era tu poder, mientras tuvieras uno te patearía el trasero solo porque tenías uno, mi odio me cegaba— Naruto tomo una pausa

Yagi miro incrédulo su pupilo trabajo para los yakuzas, pero si era un niño más aun su enojo pero este podía entenderlo si el mundo solo te enseña desprecio es razonable que sientas resentimiento por este

— ¿Trabajar para la mafia?— pregunto All Might en voz incrédula

Naruto asintió pero sabía que debía aclarar algunas cosas mejor —Trabajo como tal no, era la palabra que mejor se me ocurrió, pero realmente los entretenía— explico Naruto —Veras la nación le encanta el festival deportivo de U.A. por una razón, las batallas 1v1, ¿a quién no le gusta una buena pelea? A cualquier persona le gusta ver una buena pelea, les gusta pagar para ver una buena pelea, así que los yakuzas aprovechan esto y tienen un mercado negro de peleas, ya sabes peleas ilegales, así que para entretener al público antes de la pelea principal me ponían a mi contra a quien más les parecía, una vez a la semana solían llevarme a uno de sus cuadriláteros, una noche me tocaban contra niños como yo algunos sin poder, otros con poderes, a veces eran personas más grande, pero algo era claro para mí, si quería seguir con vida debía dar lo mejor en cada pelea, así que use mi enojo como combustible y cada noche que peleaba lo dejaba salir no sabía pelear no tenía forma, solo era un niño así que cada puñetazos, patadas, cabezazos codazos, mordía, usaba todo lo que tenía a la mano para lastimar a mi oponente cualquier método necesario que me permitiera ganar, a veces ganabas muchas veces perdía, pero al parecer les gustaba mis pelea, los entretenía pronto gane popularidad por lo salvaje que era mi forma de pelear, no importa que tan fuerte me lastimaran la gente se reía y aplaudía, gritaban mi nombre, no si por que le gustaba verme pelear o porque querían verme lastimarme más, mientras más sangraba más los emocionaba y fue gracias a mi regeneración que al día siguiente estaba como nuevo, no habían marcas ni morados de mis peleas, así que lastimarme no era problema para mi— Naruto tomo una pausa, no le gustaba recordar esa parte de su pasado, no le agradaba recordar cómo era como la rabia lo segaba en esas peleas como casi había acabado con la vida de sus contrincantes mientras levantaba sus manos ensangrentadas al publico

—Joven Naruto— susurro Yagi sintiendo simpatía por el chico realmente no sabía nada de lo que había pasado el chico

—pero por lo menos trajo algo bueno a mi vida— dijo Naruto con una leve sonrisa —mientras más peleaba menos problemas me daban los del orfanato, es más incluso logre sacar algunos beneficios, me dejaron en paz, era capaz de salir del orfanato vivir en las calles mientras volviera el día de la pelea eran felices de librarse de mi presencia en el lugar, incluso logre que me escribieran en una escuela publica

— ¿Escuela?

—Si una primaria, veras a pesar de vivir enojado todavía tenía esperanzas, esperanzas de que hubiera alguien que me aceptara que fuera mi amigo, y lo que veía en la tele era lo que espera que fuera el mundo exterior, así que pedí unirme a una escuela, aprender, ir a estudiar pero lo más importante para mí era hacer amigos como las caricaturas que solía ver , sin ver el problema con eso los del orfanato accedieron, pero cuando fui a la escuela mis sueños fueron expuesto como eso, sueños, los chicos eran crueles, no les agradaba mi actitud ni mi falta de poder así que los problemas no tardaron en seguirme, los abusones querían intentaban meterse conmigo por mi falta de quirk así que me peleabas con ellos, no pensaba dejarme, hasta que conocí a kacchan,

—¿kacchan?

—Katsuki Bakugo, uno de mis bully número 1, siempre terminamos peleando, a diferencia del resto que no sabía ni dar un buen puñetazo, kacchan sabia pelear más aún tenía un buen quirk por lo cual terminaba pateando mi trasero cada vez que nos encontrábamos pero fue gracias a el que conoci a Izuku mi hermano— dijo Naruto mientras una sonrisa de verdad se posaba en su rostro, sea quien sea este chico realmente había dejado una inmensa impresión en el chico de pelo rubio —fue una tarde de verano, kacchan y sus grupo estaba terminando de patearme, luego de una derrota de mi parte cuando Izuku lo vio, sin dudarlo intervino, pues veras kacchan era amigo de la infancia de Izuku así que lo conocía, pero al igual que yo Izuku no tenía poder, pero aun así nervioso y aterrado intento defenderme de Kacchan, pidiéndole que se alejara, este solo se rio y procedió a patear el trasero de Izuku el cual recibió la paliza sin quejarse una vez, cuando le pregunto por qué había echo eso, porque me había ayudado su única respuesta fue " _por que es lo All Might haría_ " con una sonrisa y un labio roto me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a pararme, me invito a su casa a comer, y me ofreció su amistad, yo no podía creerlo, al fin alguien había intervenido por mí, me había defendido, ni siquiera los guardianes en el orfanato lo habían hecho cuando veían que los chicos más grandes me pegaban, pero este chico echo un manojo de nervios, pelo verde y corazón gentil, me había ofrecido su amistad solo porque pensaba que yo era cool y porque creía que era responsabilidad suya que kacchan estuviera molestándome, al conocer que ambos no teníamos poder la amistad fue natural, cada día luego de la escuela iba a casa de Izuku, jugamos, veíamos tele, o sus dvd de héroes, íbamos al parque… lo que sea pero lo hacíamos juntos, éramos inseparables, mi admiración por el comenzó a crecer, como un chico sin poder, abusado por el resto al igual que yo, solitario, con solo su madre como soporte podía ser tan feliz, como podía tener un sueño tan noble como el de ser como All Might, salvar vidas con una sonrisa, ser un héroe cool cuando todos le decían que era imposible que nunca lo lograría, en cambio yo solo quería acabar con todos los demás, odiaba el mundo, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que él era más fuerte que yo mucho más fuerte—Naruto cerro sus puños intentando contener las lágrimas que amenazaban por escaparse de su rostro —El me enseño todo lo que sabía sobre los Héroes, a pesar de que el fondo los oídas lo escuchaba con atención, pronto mi odio comenzó a transformarse en esperanza, esperanza de que podía cambiar podía ser mejor de que podía ser como Izuku, así que comencé a copiar a Izuku, a ver el mundo de la misma forma que él lo hacía, con alegría y esperanza, comencé a actuar de forma más idiota con la idea que la gente le agradaba más a alguien alegre y idiota que un chico llorón lleno de odio, así fue como cambie gracias a Izuku, gracias a su capacidad de ayudar a los demás

—Wow joven Naruto de verdad no sabía el impacto del joven Izuku en tu vida— dijo Yagi colocando la tasa de te vacía en la mesa habiéndose bebido todo el contenido durante toda la narración —pero todavía no me contaste lo más importante— dijo Yagi refiriéndose al tema por la cual el rubio había comenzado su narración

Naruto asintió dejando escapar un suspiro, esta era la parte que más odiaba de su pasado y que le gustaría poder cambian —Fue durante nuestro primer año de secundaria, era primavera así que las clases habían comenzado hace poco así que teníamos tiempo libre, Izuku quería ir a ver una oficinas de Héroes nuevas que habían abierto y yo propuse que tomáramos un atajo por uno de los callejones de la ciudad, el cual conocía y que nos llevaría más rápido al sitio, para mi mala suerte ese día uno de los vagabundos que solía ocupar el callejón reconoció mi rostro, el me culpaba por su situación ya que había perdido todo en las apuesta durante las peleas en las que yo participaba, y hubo una donde yo pelee en la cual había apostado todo lo que tenía su casa, su carro y el poco orgullo que le quedaba para su mala suerte perdió así que me culpaba por su estado, apenas me reconoció se volvió loco comenzó a llamarme por el nombre que usaba durante las peleas, le dije a Izuku que no le prestara atención que era un loco más, que siguiéramos nuestro caminos, pero cuando le di la espalda ignorando sus llamados perdió la paciencia y saco un revolver que tenía, más tarde aprendí que el revolver no lo tenía para hacerle daño a nadie, todo lo contrario el revolver lo tenia para acabar con su vida, cuando Izuku vio esto intento convencer al hombre, pero esto solo lo enfureció más, hasta que accidentalmente el arma se disparó por la alteración del hombre o el la disparo sin querer, lo cierto es que el hombre había estado apuntándome a mí todo este tiempo— la vista de Naruto se posó en el piso triste mientras lagrimas comenzaban a escaparse de su ojos —cuando abrí mis ojos luego de la detonación estaba intacto, no tenía una herida, nada…ya que Izuku se había interpuesto delante mío, interceptando la bala con su cuerpo, ya que su sueño era ser héroe, eso era lo que un héroe hubiera hecho, mientras Izuku se desangraba en el suelo, el hombre salió corriendo tirando el arma al piso mientras huía, cuando la ambulación llego, temía que izuku muriera, mientras lo tenía en mis brazos— la lágrimas de Naruto ya era un llanto pleno — le dije que todo estaría bien, que los doctores ya estaba en camino, el solo me miro y sonrió, "¿estás bien?" me pregunto el con una sonrisa mientras se desangraba, yo no lo podía creer, él estaba muriéndose pero su mayor preocupación era mi bienestar, fue en ese momento que me di de cuenta que él lo había logrado, Izuku era un héroe de verdad, un Héroe sin poder, no se mi logro escuchar pero se lo dije le dije que él era mi Héroe, cuando la ambulancia llego Izuku estaba inconsciente, apenas se lo llevaron al hospital yo Salí detrás del hombre, cegado con mi odio, tenía que hacerlo pagar por lo que había hecho, tenía que sufrir, tenía que matarlo y cobrar mi venganza

Yagi asintió, el mismo había sentido esas emociones luego de perder a su sensei…su madre

—durante dos días lo busque en la ciudad, sin dormir sin comer, mi cuerpo se alimentaba de mis emociones de mi odio, cuando lo encontré, estaba escondiéndose en un almacén en uno de los muelles, el pobre hombre era todo un desastre, cuando lo confronte por lo sucedido me conto la verdad, me conto como había perdido todo, como su esposa lo había dejado llevándose sus hijos con ella, como su adicción a la apuesta lo había llevado a la calle que nunca quiso disparar el arma, que el arma la tenía ya que pensaba suicidarse esa noche pero no tenía las agallas, pero mi odio no me dejaba pensar así que lo ataque, lo patee, lo golpe…descargue mi ira en él, cuando reaccione el pobre estaba mal herido pero vivo nada que un par de noches no curara…no pude terminar de hacerlo, no tenía las agallas… no pude matarlo, pero algo que no me di de cuenta es que en el suelo había varios objetos filosos asi que cuando me descuide el hombre se lanzó sobre estos…pude haberlo ayudado pude haber llamado una ambulancia, o detener el sangrado, en cambio deje que el odio tomara control así que no hice nada, deje que se desangrara delante de mis ojos con una sonrisa, diciendo que era su merecido, cuando regrese en mi me di cuenta de la verdad, había hecho todo lo contrario que Izuku hubiera hecho, deje morir a alguien por mi odio, era la primera vez que veía a alguien muerto, cuando mire los ojos sin vida del hombre me di cuenta que no había nada más, solo silencio ese día me di asco, asco en lo que había hecho como había dejado morir a alguien, asco en lo que me había convertido, mi odio había causado la muerte de ese hombre, mi odio lo había dejado morir, mi odio había hecho que le disparan Izuku ya que fue mi odio el que me propulsaba en esas peleas, esa noche prometí no usarlo más, no dejarme llevar por él, no convertirme en ese monstruo de nuevo, al otro día me entere del daño causado por la bala, Izuku estaba con vida pero no volvería a moverse, o hablar o a caminar, la bala había herido parte de su columna, de su espina dejándolo en coma vegetal de por vida, al fin del día mis pecados habían cobrado factura, Izuku no lograría cumplir su sueño, yo me había convertido en un monstruo y todo por culpa de mi odio, por culpa mía

—Naruto— dijo Yagi dándose cuenta por fin de por qué el chico no se creía digno de uno para todos, porque su falta de confianza

—Así que decide seguir con el sueño de izuku y demonstrar al mundo que podía convertirme en Héroe, jurando ser una mejor persona, logre amañar un par de peleas para un par de policías corruptos a cambio de su ayuda haciéndolos un poco más adinerados, una noche queme el orfanato todos habían salido menos yo o eso pensaban, cuando la policía y los bomberos llegaron se me declararon muerto, pero los policías corruptos con los que había hecho el trato nunca pasaron ese reporte así que seguía vivo en papel, me lograron emancipar, conseguí un apartamento, un trabajo de medio tiempo, conocí a momo-chan, te conocí a ti, y aquí estoy viviendo una farsa, viviendo el sueño que debía ser de Izuku, por eso te ofrezco lo del tubo de ensayo, tu eres mejor persona que yo Yagi-sensei tu mereces seguir siendo héroe, a pesar de que quiera dárselo a Izuku sé que Japón te necesita más que a mí, lo que le paso a Izuku es mi culpa, lo que le paso al hombre también es mi culpa, su muerte mi culpa….No soy más que una máscara, una farsa y un montón de fracasos apilados, los del orfanato tenían razón, debieron dejarme morir en ese callejón cuando tenía 2 años — termino de decir Naruto rompiéndose a llorar enterrando su cara entre sus manos

" _Naruto"_ pensó yagi observando al chico llorar a todo pulmón dejando escapar sus emociones reprimidas, viendolo en una nueva luz, luego de que este abriera su alma a él, contándole su pasado, todo lo que había tenido que sufrir, como había tenido que navegar contra marea, superando toda clase de Horror solo, hasta que conocía a su primer amigo, como el mundo intentaba enterrarlo en el suelo empujándolo hacia abajo y como este luchaba para mantenerse de pie, a pesar de caer en sus emociones logro darse cuenta de que el odio no era la respuesta, y ahora estaba delante de el un chico que había sufrido, pero había perdurado, que había logrado surgir a pesar de los contratiempos un chico que el había visto lanzarse a salvar una completa extraña, que había visto casi morir para ayudar a sus amigos, como había se había enfrentado a un villano solo para salvar la vida de su amiga, tal vez Naruto haya cometido errores en el pasado, pero todos lo hacíamos, lo importante es que el había aprendido de ellos

" _Realmente no te valoras lo suficiente Naruto, delante mío no veo un asesino o un fracaso, veo un joven luchador que a pesar de todo todavía sigue luchando…delante mío veo un verdadero Héroe"_ pensó Yagi mientras se levantaba tomando el asiento alado de Naruto que todavía estaba llorando, el chico no necesitaba alguien que lo alabara o le dijera lo increíble que era, no en estos momentos lo que necesitaba era alguien que lo reconfortara

—Esta bien Joven Naruto, está bien, te entiendo—susurro yagi mientras tomaba a Naruto en un abrazo enterrando su rostro en su pecho —Déjalo salir, estoy aquí para ti— agrego sintiendo las lágrimas mojar su camisa mientras le daba un caricias en su espalda, como un padre haría con su hijo

Lo que necesitaba Naruto era a su mentor, alguien que le dijera

—No es tu culpa

 **Actualidad**

BAANNNNNGGGGG

Sonó por todo el estadio cuando el contador llego a cero indicando que el tiempo para formar los equipos había acabado

—Excelente— dijo Midnight estirándose dejando resaltar sus atributos la Heroína había estado callada todo este tiempo observando a los participantes agruparse —Es hora de que esta fiesta comienza…o debería decir masacre

En la cabina de comentaristas la cosa era diferente

—Hey Ereaser, despierta— dijo Present Mic a su compañero y analista comentador el cual habia aprovechado los 15 minutos para darse una corta siesta

—¿Por fin?— dijo la voz de la niña la cual había estado aburrida observando el estadio

—Si— dijo Present Mic con una sonrisa ya no le incomodaba la presencia de la chica —¡Luego de 15 minutos para formas los equipos y planear las estrategias!, doce equipos de caballería están en el campo

—Veo algunas combinaciones inesperadas de estudiantes haya abajo— comento Aizawa observando como varios alumnos de su clases no estaba con los que llamaban amigos

—Alcen esas voces, y demuestren ¡Sus gritos de Batallas! Querido público— comento Present mic animando el estadio el cual exploto en gritos y emoción, ya que por fin la batalla estaba a punto de comenzar —Es hora de la batalla de caballería, ¡Comiencen la cuentan regresiva!

Abajo en el campo todos los participantes se preparan mentalmente para lo que venia

—¿Ochako-chan estas lista?— pregunto Naruto a su flanco izquierdo el cual había tomado la chica de pelo castaño, ya había formado el corcel y él estaba en el tope como jinete habiéndose quitado los zapatos para no lastimar la manos de sus compañeros

—¡Si!— respondió la chica emocionada asintiendo con la cabeza

—¿Mei-chan?

—je je— dijo ella con una sonrisa indicando que estaba lista

—¿Tokoyami-san?— dijo a el último miembro de su equipo y la última adquisición

Tokoyami era un chico compañero de Momo y Ochako en la clase 1-A, parte del departamento de héroes y según sus palabras las cuales explicaron su poder seria parte vital en la defensa del equipo, tenía cuerpo de humano pero su cara era parecida a la de un pájaro o tal vez un cuervo, lo cierto era que el poder del quico había transformado su rostro

—Si— respondió el chico calmadamente el cual ocupaba el frente del corcel por lo cual sería la punta de lanza o en este caso escudo

—Muy bien chicos— dijo Naruto acomodándose la banda alrededor de la cabeza — ¡Es hora de patear traseros!

—Muy bien, ya todos hicieron sus equipos— dijo de pronto la voz de Present Mic a través de los altoparlantes del estadio mientras el contador en la pantalla de la tarima llegaba a cero, pasado a decir un sus marcas — ¡No preguntaren si están listo porque viendo el campo de juego sé que lo están!

Abajo en el campo de juegos todos los equipos se habían formado, 9 equipos de 4 y tres equipos de 2 para un total de 42 participantes y cada uno había tomado distancia del otro

" _Esto va estar rudo"_ dijo Naruto notando que varios de los equipos tenían los ojos puestos en el

—Ahora vamos— dijo present mic alegre emocionado por el comienzo del evento —La cuenta final, 3….2….1….— anuncio Present Mic observando la cuenta regresiva al publico

—¡COMIENZEN!— anuncio Midnight como buena maestra de ceremonia

Y con un grito emocionado del público la batalla de caballería había comenzado causando que todos los equipos tomaran el cuadrilátero de juegos, el campo de batalla

" _Oh mierda"_ fue el único pensamiento en la mente de Naruto mientras observaba como los demás equipos comenzaban a moverse en el campo, mejor dicho comenzaban acorrer hacia su equipo

—¡Esto es básicamente un gran masacre por diez millones de punto!— dijo la voz de un chico de ojos raros mientras corría hacia el

—Jajajaja— dijo una voz sin cuerpo riéndose mientras se acercaba también a su grupo, lo único que se veía del jinete de ese quipo era su bandana _"Invisibilidad"_ pensó Naruto, como puta de la lanza estaba Jiro-san la chica con las extrañas orejas y la misma que lo había ayudado durante su pelea contra electro en la USJ, si recordaba su poder le permitía crear ondas sonoras lo suficientemente fuerte como para incapacitar " _abra que tener cuidado con ella"_

—Realmente piensan atacarnos directamente— dijo Tokoyami mientras activaba su Quirk _"Dark Shadow"_ el cual le dejaba sacar su mascota oscura de su cuerpo, una sombra echa voluntad el cual el chico podía controlar a gusto ya sea para atacar o defender —Así es el destino del perseguido— dijo el de forma poética preparándose para el encontronazo

—Eso es— agrego Ochako apretando su agarre en el hombro de Tokoyami

— ¿Cuál es tu orden Uzumaki-san?— pregunto Tokoyami al chico de pelo rubio el cual habían hecho líder —Haz tu elección

—Aquí vienen— dijo Mei nerviosa observando como los demás equipos estaban cada vez más cerca de ellos

—apeguémonos al plan— dijo Naruto sabiendo que no podrían con ambos —corramos y salgamos de aquí— indico el mientras los demás asentían comenzando a moverse

Pero apenas dieron un par de pasos sus cuerpos comenzaron a hundirse en el suelo, como si este estuviera hecho de arena movediza

" _Mierda"_ dijo Naruto posando su vista en el grupo del chico de ojos raros el cual se había detenido momentáneamente, alguien de su equipo había causado esto

—Ni lo piensen— dijo el chico de ojos raros

—Que sucede— dijo Mei

—Nos hundimos— comento Tokoyami

—No puedo salir— pidió Ochako forcejeando

" _tendré que usar el jet pack, me hubiera gustado haberlo guardado para después"_ pensó Naruto sabiendo que necesitaban ser propulsados hacia arriba para salir de este contratiempo —Ochako-chan, tu poder— dijo Naruto causado que la chica asintiera activando su poder causando que todos se sintieran más ligeros menos ella —Mei-chan, Ochako-chan, cuidado con los ojos— les dijo el mientras presionaba el botón en su mano causando que el jet pack en su espalda hiciera ignición y con un fuerte sonido salieron del extraño poder tomando los cielos como si fueran aves dejando a sus competidores con la boca abierta

— ¿Salió volando?— dijo su perseguidor sorprendido deteniendo su avance mientras su cabeza seguía el vuelo del rubio — esos de apoyo, ¡Tras ellos!— grito el a su equipo el cual giro para seguir la persecución olvidándose por completo que no eran los únicos hay

—Jiro-san ahora— dijo la chica invisible, causando que la chica de orejas raras lanzara su Jack de audios al equipo de Naruto en un intento de detenerlos

—No— dijo Tokoyami, mientras Dark Shadow protegía la espalda de su equipo en pleno aire, algo que ellos no hubieran podido hacer

— ¡Tokoyami!— dijo Jiro Molesta al ver que se ataque no había tenido efecto

—¡Buen chico!— dijo todo el equipo a Dark Shadow tratándolo como una linda mascota el cual mostro un corazón en su ojos ante el alabo

—Vigila nuestra espalda, cuida nuestros puntos ciegos— ordeno Tokoyami a su mascota

—Entendido— dijo la sombra la cual hablaba con una extraña voz

Naruto sonrió observando por primera vez al chico en acción sorprendido agradablemente por su poder —Asombroso Tokoyami-san, tu poder de verdad es útil, con el podemos defendernos de ataques en el aire y en tierra podemos atacar con el— comento Naruto mirando al chico —de verdad eres increíble Tokoyami-san— alabo Naruto a su nuevo compañero de equipo

Tokoyami solo asintió sin inmutarse ante las alabanzas de Naruto —Tú fuiste el que eligió Uzumaki-san

—En realidad fue gracias a Ochako-chan— dijo el alabando a la chica pero esta tenía sus ojos puesta en tierra

—Estamos cayendo— informo ella notando que comenzaban a descender

" _el poder de Ochako-chan también es asombroso"_ pensó Naruto " _con este el peso de nuestro equipo es solo el de ella y el equipo que le dio Mei"_ Naruto a la chica la cual estaba concentrada activando las botas levitadoras que Mei le había pasado ya que era la única en el equipo que tendría peso, con las botas desacelero la caída terminando con un aterrizaje perfecto, muy diferente a su aterrizaje en el evento pasado

Apenas su equipo puso pie firme en el campo de juegos Tokoyami comenzó a liderar el camino corriendo hacia una zona segura lejos del resto de los demás equipo

—¿Qué piensas de mis bebes?— pregunto Mei a Naruto sonriente y alegre de que sus inventos fueran puestos a uso —¿No son lindos?, la lindura puede ser manufacturada sabes

Naruto asintió mirando a la chica la cual se había puesto sus extrañas gafas —Tus bebes y su movilidad son excelente Mei-chan, eres increíble con tus inventos, me provoca ir contigo y hacer unos cuantos bebes— respondió Naruto alegre sabiendo que la chica era una ingenio cuando de inventos de trataba y estos les ayudarían a ganar la batalla ya que si era sincero su probabilidades de pasar a la siguiente ronda dependía de sus equipo, de cómo trabajaran sus compañeros ya que él era un inútil, su única labor era que no le quitaran la bandana, pero como siempre no había pensado antes de hablar por los cual sus palabras podían ser mal interpretadas para aquellos que no supieran que los bebes de Hatsume eran sus inventos

Tokoyami miro directamente adelante para que no vieran su leve sonrojo al igual que dark sahadow, mientras se sacudía de su mente imágenes de Hatsume y Uzumaki haciendo algo no apto para niños

Mientras en el otro lado las emociones en el rostro de Ochako se habían drenado mientras se repetía en su mente " _sus bebes son sus inventos_ " como un mantra mientras el leoncito en su pecho despertaba de nuevo

—Gracias Naruto-san— dijo Mei con un leve sonrojo agradecida de las alabanzas del chico, era bueno que reconocieran tu arduo trabajo

—Yo soy la que nos hace flotar _—_ murmuro Ochako por lo bajo para que nadie la escuchara mientras el leoncito rugía en su pecho

Mientras tanto al otro lado del campo de juego las batallas se hacían cada vez reñidas

—¡Vamos tras ello!— dijo la chica invisible a su equipo habiendo observado donde habían caído —Vamos Jiro es hora de vengarnos— agrego ella emocionada pero sin darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle

—¡Hagakure-san!— llamo uno de sus compañeros mientras corrían observando el lugar donde supuestamente debía estas la cabeza de la chica —Tu banda, no esta

—¡Que!— grito ella incrédula, y si era cierto, su compañero tenía razón, su banda con sus puntos ya no estaba —¿Cómo la perdi?

—eso fue fácil— dijo un chico de pelo rubio alejándose del equipo de la chica invisible con la banda de esta girándola en su dedo índice sonriente

En la cabina de narración Present Mic narraba todo lo que podía ver con emoción, teniendo vista de todas las batallas en el campo de juego

—Apenas llevamos dos minutos de competición desde que comenzamos y ya esto parece una batalla campal, todos contra todos— grito el héroe emocionado como el público —Peleas por las bandas están ocurriendo por todo el lugar— informo al público —lo más sorprendente están ignorando los 10 millones y están yendo por el resto, tercer y cuarto lugar no está nada mal

De regreso con Naruto las cosas no parecían estar tan bien como decía present mic

Si era cierto que su equipo no había sido atacado de nuevo pero eso no significaba que no vendrían a por él, no podían bajar la guardia

—¿estás bien Ochako-chan, todavía puedes mantener tu Quirk?— pregunto Naruto a la chica la cual asintió, su equipo estaba detenido recuperando el aliento

—Si me siento bien, no hay problema

—¿Tu Tokoyami-san, todo bien?— le pregunto a su punta de lanza

—Si— respondió el —No pesas nada así que el cansancio no es factor

Pero antes de que Naruto pudiera preguntar por el estado de su último miembro una risa malvada llamo su atención

—Muajajajajaja— sonó la risa mientras un equipo ¿De un hombre? Se acercaba a ellos —Pelear, no…esto es más como una masacre— sino de nuevo la voz, Naruto la reconoció como la voz del chico pervertido que se había pegado a momo, al parecer estaba oculto en la fortificación que había construido el corsel, un chico que no había visto antes el cual era grande mucho más grande que él, y el cual corría hacia ellos como un toro

—Un corcel de una personas, pero es una batalla de equipos— se quejó Naruto ya que no sabía si eso era permitido por las reglas

—Ojos al otro lado— informo Tokoyami el cual tenía puesto la vista en otro grupo acercándose a ellos, este era el mismo que los ataco de primero, el chico de ojos extraños —Necesitamos alejarnos— comento el chico pájaro —No podemos quedar atrapados entre diferentes oponentes

—Movámonos— ordeno Naruto pero luego de dar el primer paso, un quejido de Ochako llamo la atención de todos

—Estoy atorada— dijo la chica la cual no podía levantar su pierna la cual estaba pegada al suelo —este es el Quirk de Mineta— dijo Ochako reconociendo la sustancia morada pegada a su pie

— ¿De dónde vino eso?—se dijo Naruto observando el pie atorado de Ochako

—Por aquí Uzumaki-san, ven para acá— dijo la voz del pervertido el cual se expuso saliendo un poco a la luz dejándose ver en una ranura en la protección de su corcel

—Hey eso está permitido— grito Naruto incrédulo no era justo que el jinete estuviera completamente protegido

—Los jueces dicen que si— informo Midnight habiendo escuchado la consulta de Naruto desde la tarima

Apenas Midnight dio el visto bueno un proyectil salió de la ranura en dirección de Naruto como una bala, gracias a sus buenos reflejos logro esquivar lo que le lanzaron, cuando vio el objeto noto que se trataba de una lengua, una lengua muy larga

—Tsu-chan también está con ellos— dijo Ochako reconociendo a la dueña de la lengua al mismo tiempo que una lluvia de pelotas moradas y lengüetazos salían en dirección de su equipo, era demasiado para ellos

—El equipo Uzumaki se encuentra en problemas ante devastador ataque ¿Podrán resistir?— dijo Present Mic observando al rubio esquivar los ataques

—No se desesperen, Uzumaki-san es muy versátil en estas situaciones— dijo la voz de la niña por los altoparlantes apoyando al rubio

—Uzumaki-san, salgamos de aquí— pidió Tokoyami

Sin pensarlo dos veces Naruto volvió presionar el botón del jet pack para salir de nuevo por los aires, pero gracias al poder de mineta que había agarrado la bota de Ochako tuvieran resistencia para elevarse, pero cuando lo lograron fue sacrificando la bota izquierda de Ochako, la cual se había roto dejando parte del equipo mecánico en el suelo pegado en masa morada

—¡Mi bebe fue lastimado!— grito Mei observando el daño en la bota mientras estaban en el aire levándose

—Perdón Mei-chan pero necesitábamos salir de ahí— dijo Naruto disculpándose

Pero apenas estaban tomando vuelo una enorme explosión resonó por todo el estadio

—¡DONDE CREES QUE VAS INUTIL!— sonó la voz de Katsuki el cual había echo uso de su poder para salir volando hacia él , dejando sus equipo en tierra mirándolo asombrado por la fuerza de su poder

—Mierda es kacchan— dijo Naruto dándose la vuelta observando la bala que era Katsuki el cual se acerba a su equipo velozmente, sin pensarlo Naruto concentro su poder preparándose para activarlo cuando kacchan hiciera uso de su poder para protegerse del inminente ataque

—Creo que tienes algo que es mio— le dijo el ya estando al mismo nivel que su equipo —¡Muere!— grito el preparándose para explotarlo mientras Naruto cerraba su puño preparándose para un golpe pero antes de que ambos pudieran lanzar su ataques una sombra se atravesó entre ambos

—Dark Shadow— grito Tokoyami colocando su mascota entre los chicos la cual recibió la explosión de Katsuki el cual fue repelido mientras caía al suelo habiendo perdido el impulso, pero mientras caí fue tomado por una cinta blanca la cual se enrollo alrededor de él atrapándolo y trayéndolo de nuevo a su equipo

—Buena atrapada Sero— dijo uno de los chicos pertenecientes al equipo de Katsuki

—WOW, Bakugo se ha separado de sus caballos en busca de los 10 millones de puntos teminando con un golpe directo pero el equipo Uzumaki logro repelerlo— grito Present Mic observando la batalla en el aire —Acaso eso está permitido— dijo el dejándose caer en su asinto

—Katsuki nunca toco el suelo por lo cual está permitido— dijo Midnight aclarando nuevamente otro agujero en las reglas

Habiendo repelido ambos ataques y escapado de sus perseguidores el equipo de Naruto logro aterrizar de nuevo sanos y salvos

—Buen trabajo Ochako-chan— dijo Naruto posando su mirada en la chica la cual le informa algo lamentable

—Con la otra bota daña es difícil maniobrar en el aire y mantener el control, no creo que debamos elevarnos de nuevo— dijo la chica de pelo castaño la cual le había costado aterrizarlos

—Entendido— dijo Naruto volviendo a posar su mirada al frente mientras Tokoyami los guíaba de nuevo a un lugar seguro —Parece que tendremos que mantenernos en el suelo— informo el al resto el cual asintió " _Espero que esto nos ayude_ " dijo naruto posando su mano en el cinturón de utilidades que Mei le había dado el cual descansaba alrededor de su cintura sintiendo una corazonada

Lo peor estaba por venir

 **Jueves antes del festival**

En el Apartamento de Naruto el silencio se había asentado, pero era un silencio de contemplación muy diferente al que habían compartido minutos atrás

—¿Estas bien joven Naruto?— pregunto Yagi, observando con preocupación al chico el cual estaba terminando de secarse las lágrimas, habiéndose calmado momentos atrás

—Si, estoy bien— respondió el chico con una leve sonrisa —mejor aún me siento más ligero, mas…libre— agrego Naruto

—Me alegra oírlo

Naruto asintió —Nunca antes le había contado nada de esto a nadie, ni a Izuku, el solo sabía que yo era huérfano, se siente mucho mejor dejar salir la verdad, poder contarle a alguien— explico Naruto levantando su vista al Héroe numero 1 el cual sonreía, notando la camisa de este el cual estaba completamente arruinada, empapada de sus lágrimas —Lo siento por lo de la camisa, no fue mi intención— pidió disculpas Naruto apenado

—No tienes que preocuparte es solo una camisa, tengo mas de ellas— dijo Yagi

Naruto asintió, pero de nuevo bajo la mirada, estando a lado del Héroe numero 1 la verdad de su pasado dolía mucho mas —Así que dices, todavía crees que deba tener tu poder, luego de escuchar lo que hice…sé que no es mucho pero toma la muestra, Izuku hubiera querido eso, él es un fanático tuyo— dijo Naruto en voz suave sin la confianza para mirar al héroe a los ojos

Yagi solo observo al chico de pelo rubio, notando su nerviosismo —Joven Naruto durante tu narración me di de cuenta de algo— dijo el hombre colocando su mano en la cabeza del rubio alborotando su pelo — No estaba escuchando la historia de un asesino o de alguien malévolo, lo que mis oídos escuchaban era la historia de un niño solitario el cual gritaba por alguien pero el mundo solo le devolvía desprecio y odio, y si tú le das a alguien solo eso no conocerá algo más que solo desprecio y odio, un niño que a pesar de su odio todavía tenía esperanza de que hubiera alguien que lo entendiera hasta que lo encontró, y este lo ayudo, un niño que a pesar de ser tumbado al suelo se levantaba cada vez, un niño que logro cambiar…un niño que delante de mis ojos es un Héroe de verdad, no un asesino, o un villano como tú piensas de ti— le dijo Yagi colocando su dedo en el pecho del rubio encima de su corazón

—debes dejar de dudar sobre ti joven Naruto, yo no te elegí por azar o por que eras el primer chico que encontré, tengo años en busca de un sucesor, hasta que te encontré y metete esto en la cabeza eso poder no es mío, nunca lo ha sido, ese poder es de aquellas almas que gritan por ser ayudas, es el poder de ser mejor, de ayudar aquellos necesitados…es tu poder ahora— termino de decir Yagi dando por terminado su discurso con la esperanza de que el rubio dejara de dudar tanto sobre su elección o sobre su poder, tenía que ver a uno para todos como parte de el

—gracias yagi-sensei, no sabe cuánto significan tus palabras— dijo Naruto con los ojos aguados mientras volvía a envolver al hombre en un abrazo pero esta vez sin llorar, el peso había estado cargando todos estos años en su conciencia se había echo mucho más ligero

—Con respecto a tu poción mágica— dijo Yagi levantándose para tomar el tubo de ensayo volviendo a tomar asiento en la silla de madera —dásela a tu amigo

—¿Qué?— dijo Naruto sorprendido —Pero All Might tú la necesitas más, podría curarte— Naruto se levantó señalándolo, ¿Qué estaba pensando el Héroe numero 1? Acaso no ve como con la muestra podría volver al 100%

Yagi dejó escapar una leve risa, mientras una sonrisa optimista se posaba en su demacrado rostro —Tu mismo lo dijiste chico, podría curarme pero no es seguro, acaso no crees que no he buscado la forma de sanarme, los mejores médicos que el dinero puede comprar, Quirk curativos, exámenes, terapia, medicinas experimentales, chico lo intente todo— dijo Yagi con una sonrisa melancólica —llego un punto donde lo acepte, no había forma de regresar a como era, y estoy en paz con ello, por eso te elegí a ti chico, para que lleves la antorcha a la nueva generación, yo ya estoy viejo y no estoy seguro que eso me pueda curar, la herida que me hicieron no es una herida normal— revelo el —úsalo en tu amigo si estás seguro que lo ayudara

—¿Estás seguro?— pregunto Naruto incrédulo mientras una emoción que estaba conteniendo comenzaba a gritar por ser liberada

—Seguro 100% chico, no lo necesito, para eso te tengo a ti— termino de decir Yagi el cual tuvo que agarrar a su asiento mientras el chico rubio salía corriendo como un loco a la puerta del apartamento tomando el tubo de ensayo con él a punto de tumbarlo en el proceso

—Siente como en casa Yagi-sensei necesito ir a un lugar

—A las 3 de la mañana

Naruto asintió con una enorme sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta de su apartamento con la intención, no, el objetivo de ir al apartamento de los midoriyas, sin pesarlo activo una para todos al 5% sintiendo la mejora en su velocidad mientras corría por las calles como hombre poseído mientras la sonrisa más enorme del mundo se podía ver en su rostro

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo

Naruto era verdaderamente feliz

 **Actualidad**

En el estadio la competición entre los estudiantes continuaba de forma reñida, intercambiando asaltos y contrataques en busca de obtener las bandanas de los equipos contrincantes, mientras el público gritaba y animaba emocionado ya que la competición se estaba poniendo reñida, pero pronto serian tomados por una sorpresa

—Es hora de que le echemos un ojo a la posiciones— dijo Present Mic no tanto que las luchas se había calmado un poco aprovechando el tiempo para ver en qué lugar estaba cada uno —Ya han pasado 7 minutos y estos son las posiciones actuales— revelo el mientras en cada pantalla del estadio se presentaba una tabla con el nombre de cada equipo y sus puntaje, causando que todo el lugar entrara en silencio al ver los resultados preliminares

—Wow— dijo Present Mic —El equipo Uzumaki mantiene el primer lugar con sus insuperables 10 millones, pero lo más sorprendente es que aparte del equipo Todoroki los chicos de la clase 1-A no les está yendo nada bien— comento Present Mic, notando que solo Todoroki el cual ocupaba el segundo lugar tenia puntos, el resto de 1-Aestaba fuera con 0 puntos mientras la clase 1-B ocupaba el resto de posiciones

Abajo en el campo el equipo de Naruto todavía huía a cualquier enfrentamiento mientras su líder miraba sorprendido la pantalla _"Así que kacchan perdió sus puntos_ " pensó el rubio viendo la puntuaciones " _Esos de 1-B son bastante mañosos, me gustan_ " pensó Naruto el cual podía ver la estrategia de ellos, para que ir por el primer lugar si de ultimo también se clasifica

—Ojos al frente— dijo Tokoyami llamando su atención mientras se detenía abruptamente causando conmoción en el, Naruto sin esperar poso su vista adelante, notando que habían sido interceptados y que un equipo había logrado detener su avance colocándose delante de ellos

—Tomare tu bandana— dijo la voz clamada del jinete el cual lo miraba aburrido, como si no fuera nada

" _Todoroki-san"_ pensó Naruto reconociendo al chico de pelo blanqui-rojo, y a su equipo el cual estaba prepara para asaltarlos " _Momo-chan, Iida-san y pikachu"_ dijo Naruto reconociendo a cada uno de ellos, y todos ellos tenían Quirk poderosos " _Al parecer Momo-chan creo patines para todos, así aprovechan la velocidad de Iida de mejor manera"_ se dijo el reconociendo los patines en los pies de cada uno del equipo Todoroki

El Hijo de Endeavour estaba a pocos metros de su equipo, expectativo de lo que iba a ser " _Espero que los juguetes de Mei no fallen, ya que en estos momentos nuestro peor contrincante acaba de aparecer"_ pensó Naruto pero a diferencia del primer evento estába preparado, estaba listo para la confrontación

 **Minutos atrás antes del inicio de la batalla**

—Bien antes de empezar déjenme aclarar que seguramente kaachan y todoriko-san van a venir por mis puntos a muerte— comento Naruto —¿Alguna idea de cómo podemos vencer a Todoroki?— pregunto Naruto señalando al chico el cual estaba alejado con su equipo planeando sus estrategias

—¿Quién es kaachan?— preguntaron los otros tres

—Cierto Kacchan es Bakugo, un amigo solía llamarlo así en la primaria y se me pego el apodo

—Ahh— dijo Ochako reconociendo que era el chico explosivo de su clase, mientras Tokoyami asentía y Mei miraba igual de perdida

—¿No crees que Bakugo sea un problema?— pregunto Tokoyami el cual había visto de primera mano la capacidad ofensiva del chico de mal temperamento durante la clase con all might

—No, kacchan lo puedo manejar con mi Quirk, si se acerca peligrosamente tu puedes protegerme con Dark shadow y se descuida un solo golpe bastara para dejarlo fuera, me preocupa más Todoroki y su equipo, más aun Iida, su velocidad puede ser un problema

Ochako tomo pose pensativa intentando recordar todo lo posible del chico

—Kaminari-san posea algún tipo de Quirk eléctrico, este puede ser un problemas para Dark shadow, veras mientras más luz hay más débil es pero más fácil de controlar, mientras menos luz hay es todo lo contrario, más difícil de controlar se vuele para su fuerza aumenta— comento Tokoyami —el quirk de Kaminari-san genera mucha iluminación por lo cual puede lastimar a dark shadow incluso disiparlo

—¿Alguien más sabe de esto?— dijo Naruto posando su vista en el chico rubio del grupo de Todoroki reconociendo como el pikachu de la pelea en el USJ

—Solo uno, pero es una persona de pocas palabras, además no está en el equipo de Todoroki-san

— ¿Qué hay de Momo-san?— pregunto Ochako —ella es bastante fuerte

Tokoyami asintió mientras Naruto comento —Momo-chan tiene un Quirk muy versátil, puede crear toda clase de objetos, pero mientras más complicado es más tiempo necesita para crearlo, por lo cual es una rival difícil de sortear debido a que puede crear algo para contrarrestarte— dijo Naruto conociendo a su amiga como la palma de la mano, luego de pasar casi un año conociéndola aprendes a predecir como reaccionara —Pero nuestro problema principal es Iida-san, el cual según un pajarito tiene un nuevo movimiento— Además de haber conseguido los reportes saya había pasado tiempo observando a los chicos en sus entrenamiento comentándole sobre todo uno en particular

— ¿Nuevo Movimiento?— pregunto Ochako interesada por su amigo de pelo negro

—Si, al parecer puede aumentar en gran medida su velocidad tanto así que puede hacer 100 metros en un abrir y cerrar de ojos o eso me dijeron— revelo Naruto —Pero acosta de luego quedar fuera por un periodo de tiempo donde no puede usar sus Quirk

— ¿Cómo sabes todo esto primer lugar?— pregunto Mei, claramente el chico tenia buena información

—Saya-chan— dijo Naruto a lo cual Mei entendió

—Esa bruja, juro que tiene información de todos en la escuela— dijo Mei, la cual conocía lo entrometida que era la chica de pelo verde la cual incluso había conseguido material para sobornarla, como iba a saber que había alguien cerca cuando violento la seguridad del taller

—Por lo cual si la usa para acercarse no abra nada que podamos hacer para detenerlo— dijo Naruto, mientras Ochako saltaba en el aire

—Tengo una idea— dijo Ochako alegre mientras explicaba —Si usamos las granadas segadoras en el no podrá ver por donde va cierto

—Si pero nos segaremos nosotros también— comento Mei la cual conocía la potencia de las granadas

—No si los protejo con Dark Shadow pero este de seguro saldría lastimado por el flash

Naruto abrió sus ojos de par en par mientras un plan se formaba en su mente —apenas los cegamos lanzamos la granadas de humos así creamos una pantalla o una zona para escondernos si Iida no puede vernos no podrá acercarse

—Y dark Shadow es más poderosa en las sombras

—¿hey Mei tienes algo de aceite?— pregunto Naruto

—Si ¿por qué?

—Si lanzamos aceite en el piso no podrán tener tracción, y con el Quirk de Ochako y tu bebe podemos flotar sobre el sin problemas—termino de decir Naruto el cual ya tenía su plan de ataque en caso de ser asaltados por Todoroki

—¿Qué hay de Todoroki-san?— pregunto Tokoyami

—Mierda me olvide de el— dijo Naruto —su hielo y sus llamas podría arruinar todo

—¿Llamas?— dijeron Ochako y Tokoyami confundido ya que no habían visto al chico usar llamas

—Su Quirk le permite crear hielo con la mitad de su cuerpo mientras la otra mitad puede crear llamas

—Nunca lo he visto usar llamas, solo Hielo

—¿ahora que lo mencionas— murmuro Naruto, durante toda la carrera Teodorico solo uso hielo, ni una sola vez uso sus llamas —cierto durante la carrera solo uso hielo, al parecer no le gusta usar su otro poder…pero si es así mejor para nosotros

 **Actualidad**

—Pensé que esta confrontación seria para más tarde en la batalla, pero veo que me equivoco—dijo Tokoyami de forma de provocación como habían planeado —De seguro debe tenerte en alta estema Uzumaki-san— refuto Tokoyami el cual observo como la mirada en el jinete del equipo contrario se enfurecía

—Solo 6 minutos restan, debemos resistir hasta entonces— murmuro Naruto a su equipo el cual se preparaba para las contras medidas —¡Tokoyami no podemos pararnos retrocede!— dijo Naruto al chico el cual comenzó a retorcer como le habían ordenado observando que el equipo Todoroki no era el único interesado ya que el resto de equipos se habían agrupados alrededor de ellos

—Adelante Iida— dijo Todoroki al chico de lentes el cual activo su poder para comenzar a avanzar rápidamente —Yaoyorozu-san prepárate para aislarnos y para conducir electricidad— ordeno Todoroki a la chica la cual se puso de inmediato a crear los objetos necesarios, Todoroki también se había dado cuenta que habían otros equipos detrás de los puntos del rubio por lo cua tendría que lidiar con ellos primeros —Kaminari tu…

—Yo sé lo que tengo que hacer— respondió el chico mientras arcos eléctricos comenzaba a salir de él, indicando que su descarga estaba lista para ser lanzada

—Listo— dijo la chica de pelo negro pasándole la manta a Todoroki mientras una estaca se clavaba en el suelo esta para descargar la corriente que pasara por ellos para que no le hiciera daño

— ¡Choque Indiscriminado! 1,3 millones de voltios— grito el mientras descarga su ataque en todo el área

— ¡Tokoyami!— grito Naruto mientras dark shadow se colocaba al frente de ellos recibiendo la descarga por ellos, pero el resto de los equipos que estaban persiguiéndolos no tuvieron tanta suerte ya que fueron tomados por sorpresa por el ataque el cual los paralizo del dolor

—Menos de 6 minutos restantes— dijo Todoroki mientras arrojaba la manta aislante al suelo —Es hora de ponernos serios— dijo el mientras tocaba la estaba que había creado Momo, activando su Quirk congelante a través de esta, el cual le ayudo a congelar el suelo atrás de ellos, enterrando las piernas de los otros retadores en hielos, dejándolos sin forma de moverse como en el primer evento

—Me llevare estos— dijo Todoroki con un par de bandas de puntos en la mano, habiendo aprovechado el shock causado por el ataque de kaminari para despojar a los demás equipos de sus puntos alejándose detra de Naruto mientras revantava una pared de hielo a su alrededor para evitar ser molestado en su enfrentamiento contra el rubio y para evitar que este escapara

—Es muy rápido, no podremos evitarlo— dijo Ochako la cual con su Quirk y las botas levitadoras los empujaba hacia atrás

—Dark Shadow ataca— dijo Tokoyami mientras su mascota se transformaba en una garra lanzándole al ataque del Todoroki

—Yaoyorozu-san— llamo Todoroki a la chica la cual creo un escudo el cual intercepto el ataque de Tokoyami mientras una sonrisa confiada se posaba en sus labios

—Fin del camino chico— dijo Mei mientras Ochako se detenía casi que en la raya que indicaba el final del campo de juego y si salían de esta serian eliminados

" _Bien_ " pensó Naruto notando el reloj en la pantalla solo 5 minutos restaban para terminar, solo debían resistir

—Sabes algo, Todoroki-san— dijo Naruto deteniendo al chico en su asalto —No sé qué pensar, si estas en mi contra o a mi favor, ya que acabas de acabar con el resto de mis competidores— dijo Naruto en forma burlona esperando fastidiar al chico con sus palabras

—Tch— respondió este mientras salía nuevamente al ataque

El equipo de Naruto solo hizo lo que habían hecho todo la batalla

Huir

 **Jueves antes del festival**

Knock, Knock, Knock

Fue el sonido que la despertó, el constante golpetear en la entrada del apartamento, la persona al otro lado no dejaba de golpetear la puerta, esperando a que lo atendieran

Posando su mirada en la mesita de noche alado de su cama noto la hora en el reloj despertador el cual indicaba que eran las 4 de la mañana mientras el sonido de las gotas de lluvia golpeaban en la ventana "¿ _Quién podrá ser a estas horas?_ " pensó Inko preocupada sin saber quién podía ser, volviendo a escuchar el golpear decidió atender al que estaba afuera sea quien sea que estuviera en la puerta de su puerta, mandarlo a su casa que se fuera a dormir y que los dejara tranquilo

Levantándose de su cama y colocándose una bata de noche salió de su habitación

—¡Inko-san!— grito una voz al otro lado de la puerta del apartamento la cual reconoció de inmediato como la voz Naruto

—Naruto-chan, que sucede, porque estás aquí a estas horas—pregunto la mujer de pelo verde mientras abría la puerta, notando la figura empapada del amigo de Izuku al otro lado, arrodillado y sin aliento, había estado corriendo bajo la lluvia

—Izuku— dijo el mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento —Necesito ver a Izuku

—¿Qué sucede Naru-chan, esto comenzando a preocuparme— dijo Inko un poco asustada ante el comportamiento del rubio

—Puedo curarlo— dijo el más clamado mientras saca un tubo de vidrio con un extraño liquido azul —Esto puede curar a Izuku— revelo mientras la mujer abría sus ojos de par en par mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas incrédula

—Podemos salvar a Izuku

Lágrimas de alegría comenzaron a escapar de los ojos de la mujer

 **Actualidad**

El estadio estaba lleno de energía, los espectadores gritaban, Present Mic narraba los eventos y los participantes peleaban entre sí, pero todo lo bueno debe llegar a su fin

—Un minuto restante— Informo Present Mic al público mientras sus ojos estaban posados en la batalla del momento, la batalla entre el equipo de Todoroki y Uzumaki, primer y segundo lugar luchando por ver quién era el mejor —El Equipo de Todoroki a acorralado por fin al Equipo Uzumaki, solo para poder quitarle sus 10 millones— informo Present Mic notando que el chico rubio estaba acorralado habiendo sido encerado en un circulo de columnas de hielo que había creado Todoroki para evitar de una vez por todas que el rubio no se escapara —Hubiera pensado que era posible hace 5 minutos atrás pero el equipo de Uzumaki parece no querer ceder sus puntos

En el campo Naruto huia de Todoroki esquivando sus avances

—Increíble pero es como escuchan, el equipo de Uzumaki ha logrado mantener a raya al chico de hielo aun estando en ese espacio tan cerrado— dijo refiriéndose al cuadrilátero que había creado Todoroki con su hielo

" _Uzumaki mantiene la distancia siempre esquivando hacia mi lado izquierdo y manteniéndose hay_ " pensó el jinete del equipo en segunda posición " _si mantiene esta estrategia no seré capaz de darle un golpe directo a menos que desee congelar a Iida_ " bajo su mirada posándola en el chico pájaro, el cual era otro problema para su equipo _"y Tokoyami puede defenderlos contra los ataques de kaminari_ " mientras Todoroki pensaba Naruto hacia mueca con su cara burlándose del chico " _Solo un minuto queda"_ la mirada de Todoroki se posó en la de Naruto que parecía burlarse de el hasta con sus ojos " _Bastardo_ "

Por otro lado el equipo de Naruto no estaba tan bien como decía Todoroki Dark sahadow estaba agotado, al igual que ellos

—Chicos quedan menos de 60 segundos, así que pienso hacer algo que valga la pena pero me dejara inútil luego— hablo Iida, pero lo que él nos sabia es que estaba en rango auditivo de anruto

" _Preparado"_ pensó naruto dándole un golpecito a Tokoyami indicándolo que estuviera listo

—¿Qué piensas hacer?— pregunto Todoroki

—Solo Asegúratele obtener la banda— ordeno Iida mientras se preparaba para su mejor movimiento concentrados pero para su mala suerte la contra media ya estaba preparada para esta

—¡TOKOYAMI YA!— grito Naruto sacando de concentración a Iida, el cual solo observo como la sombra cubría al equipo de Naruto

—Pero que hac…— intento decir Todoroki pero muy tarde ya que sus ojos capotaron dos objetos volando hacia ellos

BANG

Sonó por todo el lugar con un gran estallido el cual casi le rompe los tímpanos seguido de un flash cegador el cual los desoriento

Aprovechando que el equipo de Todoroki estaba cegado Naruto ordeno a las chicas que lanzaran la segunda parte del plan —Mei-chan, Ochako-chan, ahora— dijo el a las chicas que lazaron una grada de humo debajo de ellos y otra hacia el equipo de Todoroki sumiéndolos en oscuridad, pronto el humo había cubierto todo el área donde Todoroki los había acorralado, este humo no era humo normal era un compuesto diseñado por Mei para que fuera más denso, y más resistente a ser llevado por las corrientes de aire, por lo cual el humo se había posado como una miasma entre ambos equipos

" _Veamos que tal te va en el oscuridad"_ pensó Naruto sonriente mientras activaba su cinturón sacando el aceite y vaciándolo en el suelo debajo de Todoroki el cual todavía estaban recuperándose del aturdimiento

—¡El equipo Uzumaki no se da por vencido!— dijo Present Mic observando el lugar ser inundado por humo cubriendo su visión —al parecía tenían un plan bajo la manga el cual habían guardado para último momento, de verdad increíble lo que hacen estos chicos, eh amigo momia— dijo Present Mic a Aizawa el cual estaba concentrado observando al chico de pelo rubio, desde que comenzó el festival le había llamado la atención su tenacidad, su intensidad y sobre todo su ingenio para solventar contratiempos, era algo de admirar…y en su clase había un vacante libre _"Curioso"_

—Uzumaki-san es más peligroso cuando lo acorralan— dijo la comentarista personal de Naruto

Cuando el equipo de Todoroki se recuperó del aturdimiento gracias a las granadas solo pudieran decir una cosa

—Pero que…..— dijo Todoroki observando que todos su alredores estaba sumidos en oscuridad, habiendo sido consumidos por la granada de humo

—No puedo moverme— informo Iida el cual apenas y podía mantener el equilibrio —el suelo lo han cubierto con aceite —sin tracción no puedo sacarlos de aquí

Esto era obra de Uzumaki, no había duda —Bastardo— murmuro Todoroki —Yaoyorozu-san crea arena para absorber el aceite, si congelo el suelo no podremos movernos— ordeno el causando que la chica comenzara a lanzar a arena por todo su cuerpo, unos segundos después podían moverse

—¿Qué pasa Todoroki-san?— dijo la voz de por todo el lugar sin poder localizarla —Acaso no puedes ver— dijo el riéndose, causando molestia en varios de su equipo —lo siento Iida, pero no puedo dejar que uses tu súper velocidad— revelo Naruto causando sorpresa en el chico ya que nadie debía saber sobre su movimiento —Para la próxima no practiques en la escuela donde te pueden ver

—Naruto-san, esta no es forma de ganar para un héroe, sal y enfréntanos— pidió Iida deseoso de poder medirse contra el rubio

—Se que no es y me disculpo por eso, pero debo demostrar algo al mundo y no puedo perder— informo el rubio

—Querido escuchas 10 segundos restan de esta maravillosa competición—escucho el equipo Todoroki decir a Present Mic causando pánico en Todoroki el cual tenía un objetivo, una meta demostrar que era mejor que el bastardo de su padre, pero este rubio lo estaba fastidiando a mas no poder

—Bastardo— grito Todoroki mientras activaba su otro poder el que había jurado no usar en batalla sacudiendo su brazo laza una llamarada causando que el humo se disipara revelando a Uzumaki sonriente en el mismo lugar de antes

— ¿Qué esperas ven a por mí?— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa burlona

—¡IIDA!— grito Todoroki

—Recipro Burst— grito el chico activando su máxima velocidad pero apenas dio el primer paso fue asaltado por una choque eléctrico deteniéndolo ante el dolor, abriendo sus ojos de par en par Todoroki se dio de cuenta que el equipo de Naruto había cubierto el piso con trampas electrificadas

" _Este cinturón de Mei tiene de todo_ " pensó Naruto sonriente viendo que Todoroki no podia hacer nada para acercarse, había perdido

BAAAAANNNNNNGGGGGG

Sonó la chichara por todo el estadio indicando que el evento había terminado

—Se acabó el tiempo— grito Present Mic mientras todo el estadio gritaba emocionado realmente había sido una batalla campal

—No— susurro Iida incrédulo, no había podido vencer a Naruto

—Bastardo— murmuro Todoroki molesto por no haber conseguido la bandana, pero todavía estaba en segundo lugar por lo cual habían pasado al siguiente evento

—Nooo, Naruto-kun volvió a ganar— dijo momo decaída, no había podido vencer a su mejor amigo como le hubiera gustado

Mientras en el equipo de Naruto los ánimos estaban en el cielo

—Lo hicimos— dijo Ochako laegre sin contener la alegría con una enorme sonrisa mientras pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad se escapan de sus ojos — ¡Quien es un buen chico!— dijo ella acariciando a dark shadow el cual había sido fundamental para su triunfo y este recibia el cariño con una sonrisa en los ojos

—Mis bebes, mis lindos y preciosos bebes— dijo Mei feliz del rendimiento de sus inventos —No me fallaron

Mientras Tokoyami solo asentía complacido de haber obtenido la victoria

Por el otro lado la emoción en Naruto era incontenible

—¡Lo logramos!— grito Naruto lanzándose por los aires emocionado —¡Jodidamente lo logramos!— repitió el feliz pero comenzando a sentirse mareado, algo extraño pasaba aquí —Ohacko-chan— dijo el habiéndose olvidado que todavía estaba bajo el Quirk de la chica y ahora se encontraba flotando en pleno aire dando vueltas como un globo de feria

—Perdón— dijo ella apenada liberando su Quirk causando que el chico callera al suelo

—Con esto se da fin al segundo evento del festival— agrego Present Mic observando la celebración de algunos y la derrota de otros —Ahora veamos a nuestro cuatros equipos clasificados— el estadio exploto en expectación deseosos de saber

—En primer lugar ¡El equipo Uzumaki!— dijo el mientras el estadio aplaudía emocionado ante la actuación del equipo del rubio —el cual logro mantener sus 10 millones con el bastante sorprendente más aun cuando todos van a por ti — Naruto saludaba a la multitud sonriente alegre por el reconocimiento de todos —en segundo lugar Equipo Todoroki

—Maldición— murmuro todoriko al ser nombrado mientras observaba al rubio y sus payasadas

—En tercer Lugar el equipo Bakugo— dijo el, al otro lado de donde estaba Naruto y Todoroki el chico rubio insultaba, estando de malas leche ya que no había tenido tiempo para obtener los 10 millones ya que se pasó la batalla recuperando los suyos los cuales se los habían robado el idiota de la clase 1-B

—y en último lugar es equipo Shinso sorpréndete otro chico del departamento de estudios generales — termino de decir Present mic dando todos los clasificados

" _Asi que shinso también lo logro_ " dijo Naruto deteniéndose al escuchar el nombre del chico de pelo violeta, al parecer su lavado de cerebro nadie lo había notado

Acercándose a sus rivales —Hey Todoroki-san— llamo Naruto a la figura del chico el cual estaba comenzando a alejar —Mejor suerte para la próxima…supongo— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras extendía su mano al chico como buen competidor, había sido una buena competición y el chico lo habia echo difícil para ellos

—tch— dijo este dándose la vuelta sin estrechar la mano de Naruto

—ese chico tiene problemas— dijo Naruto el cual no sabía que había forzado a todoriko a romper una de sus promesas, nunca usar sus llamas en batalla

—Estos cuatro equipos avanzaran a la ronda final, pero antes de empezar el ultimo evento tomemos una hora de descanso queridos fanáticos de los deportes para almorzar antes de que comiencen las festividades de la tarde no se alejen— dijo Present Mic, con lo cual el público comenzó a salir del estadio en busca de comida en los stand, o de mercancía o de algún juego de feria para pasar el tiempo antes de las batallas de verdad, igualmente los estudiantes comenzaron a abandonar la zona de juegos, a disfrutar también del festival

En las afuera del estadio los estudiantes salían del estadio charlando entre ellos, felicitándose comentando el hambre que tenían, Ochako se había encontrado con Iida

—Iida-san no es justo, no quisiste hacer equipo con nosotros— dijo Ochako en forma de puchero mientras hinchaba sus mejillas mirando al chico de lentes el cual negaba con su cabeza apenado

—Lo siento Uraraka-san, pero quería demonstrar lo que puedo hacer frente a Naruto-san — revelo el notando la usencia del chico rubio —Hablando de Naruto-san, ¿Alguien lo ha visto?— pregunto el

—Ahora que lo dices desde que salimos no lo he visto

Lejos de ahí en las gradas del estadio nuestro amigo rubio había llegado a su destino

—Eso estuvo impresionante bro, sobre todo cuando te impulsaste para ganar la carrera— dijo La voz de Michael acercándose al rubio el cual estaba buscándolos con la mirada entre los puestos, Michael llevaba puesto ropa casual mientras disfrutaba de una bolsa de papas fritas

—Nada mal ramen-chan, nada mal— dijo la voz de Akane tomándolo por sorpresa a su espalda

—¡Loli-chan!— grito Naruto siendo sorprendido por su amiga de lentes, esta llevaba una falta una licras debajo pero lo más resaltante era la camisa el cual tenía un estampado de el, aunque esta ya sabía que la chica llevaba mercancía de el gracias a la foto de Saya —No me des esos sustos, mi corazón explotara un dia de estos

—¿Loli-chan?— dijo la voz de una mujer acercándose al grupo mientras empujaba una silla de rueda —Naru-chan te enseñe mejores modales que esos, esa no es forma de llamar a una dama— dijo la mujer en forma de regaño

—Je je lo siento inko-san— dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca apenado habiendo sido expuesto

—Naruto, no sabía que podías hacer eso, ¡Estuviste increíble! Primero eso que hiciste con tu dedo, luego como destruiste esos robots y como no perdiste los puntos, tienes que contarme todo— dijo una voz de un chico desde la silla de ruedas causando que Naruto se detuviera todavía no podía creerlo, cada vez que lo veía parecía que era un sueño, pero si era asi no quería despertar

—Claro Izuku, ven vamos a por algo de comer y te cuento todo— dijo Naruto al chico de pelo verde, mirada gentil y rostro emocionado el cual lo miraba como si fuera un dios, con sus enorme ojos abiertos —Vamos chicos yo pago— invito Naruto a su grupo de amigos mientras tomaba el control de la silla de ruedas

—viste como derrote a esos robots— pregunto Naruto mientras comenzaba a caminar seguido del resto de chicos

—Si, si, tienes que decirme como haces para generar esa fuerza— pregunto el chico de pelo —no es posible pero tu poder…— comenzó el a murmurar mientras hacia hipótesis y conclusiones de su poder, justo como lo hacía cuando aparecía un nuevo héroes en la tele, como en los viejos tiempos

Era bueno tener a su hermano de vuelta

Capítulo 16

"Batalla Campal"

Fin

 **A/N: otro capítulo más terminado, y uno largo**

 **Porfin descubrimos el pasado de naruto más aun yagi lo ha aceptado**

 **Con respecto a lo del chakra**

 **Luego de pensarlo y de leer algunos comentarios, naruto tiene chakra, pero es mejor hacerlo como he leído algo débil un respaldo, algo que pueda usar como shinobi para actuar sin ser reconocido ya que si usa uno para todos como héroe y como vigilante será fácil descubrirlo, por ende creo que lo gare como algo débil ya saben técnicas básicas, para mejorar su fuerza y pegarse a la pared y caminar sobre agua, nada más haya con respecto al rasengan no se si podrá usarlo ya que su reservas será algo asi como un estudiante de academia o geninn recién graduado más adelante sabrán por qué, ya que me gustaría desarrollar esa doble personalidad que he estado creando que es Shinobi, crear arcos para su acto de vigilante**

 **Con respecto a la parejas ya he dicho que no habrá harem, el harem es algo irrealista y muy difícil de manejar, vamos como un hombre puede mantener tanta mujeres, no digo que no me guste ni nada por el estilo se pueden hacer fics bastante buenos con esta premisa y los ahí pero creo que esto será más de intereses amoroso, chicas siente afecto a naruto todo el tiempo en el anime pero nunca se transforma en algo, Naruto necesita centrarse en controlar su poder y descubrir en que quiere convertirse no se si se han dado cuenta pero durante los otros capítulos he tirado las pistas a posible relaciones pero nada es concreto hasta el final :D, aunque momo y Ochako tienen altas probabilidades**

 **Por ultimo Izuku ha vuelto, como afectara la mentalidad de nuestro amigo ahora que su culpa se ha liberado**


	18. Antes de la Tormenta

En las afuera del estadio el festival estaba en pleno apogeo, en los stand de feria el público estaba de ánimos, algunos disfrutaban algo de comer, otros preferían participar en los diferentes juegos que estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar, mientras muchas familias con niños pequeños apreciaban las atracciones llamativas las cuales llamaban la atención de los ojos inocentes de los chiquillos los cuales estaban pasando un momento inolvidable, pero lo que Naruto si pudo notar es que entre el público el tema de conversación eran los diferentes eventos deportivos del festival, ya que cada año tenía programado algo diferente; pero lo que estaba en boca de todos era el festival de los de primer año, los cuales al parecer habían captado la mayor atención gracias a la presencia del Hijo de Endeavor pero sobre todo la sorpresa del chico rubio del departamento de estudios generales el cual había logrado obtener la victoria en los dos eventos a pesar de la ruda competición del departamentos de Héroes, los cual no habían podido derrotarlo

—Es el— susurraban las voces a sus espalda mientras caminaba entre los stand con sus amigos

—¿Escuche que le gano a todos en el departamento de héroes?

—Mi hermano estába en el estadio de los de primer año y vio al rubio en acción, al parecer su fuerza esta fuera de este mundo

—Yo lo he visto antes, es el chico que venció a electro, estuvo en las noticias unas semanas atrás

—¿Es cierto que el hijo de Endeavor no pudo ganarle?

Eran las conversaciones entre las personas que se detenían a verlo pasar, incrédulos de que un chico del departamento de estudios generales haya llegado tan lejos

" _Tuve que haber comido en la cafetería de la escuela_ " pensó Naruto mientras una gota de sudor recorría su nuca " _a pesar de que son silenciosos los puedo escuchar igual_ " se dijo, ya que había podido escuchar lo que decían de él y según lo que escuchaban la gente estaba comenzando a notarlo como un serio candidato a obtener el primer lugar lo cual era bueno, estaba llamando la atención

—Hey Naruto mira— dijo la voz de Izuku sacándolo de sus pensamientos; Izuku estaba en la silla de ruedas que Naruto empujaba, habiendo recuperado su conciencia y sus funciones motoras días atrás, gracias a la muestra que le había dado Akane, a pesar de que el chico podía usar todo su cuerpo sin problemas, sus músculos estaban atrofiados gracias a los años sin haber sido usados, pero luego de un chequeo con el doctor a cargo del chico de pelo verde, este le había asegurado que con terapia en un par de años el chico estaría al 100% además de estar sorprendido con la recuperación milagrosa de Izuku, la cual no debía ser posible

Delante de ellos una familia de tres caminaban juntos de frente a su grupo de amigos, un hombre el cual llevaba una camisa de All Might y jeans azules y pelo rubio liso, una mujer de pelo negro y mirada gentil con un vestido con estampas florales y una pequeña de pelo rubio en coletas la cual caminaba a con un helado en su boca el cual disfrutaba alegremente mientras iba de la mano de su padre, pero los más sorprendente era la camisa que llevaba la niña, esta era una camisa parecida a la que llevaba Izuku, Akane y Michael, pero en esta el estampado era el en un pose cool mientras hacia el símbolo del número 1 con su dedo al aire, debajo de la estampa de su figura estaban las palabras _"Belive it"_ como lema motivacional, esta era una de las camisa que había echo Saya para la venta, era alucinante ver a una pequeña niñita con mercancía de el, como si fuera un héroe de verdad

—¡Papi, papi!— dijo la niñita deteniéndose a penas lo reconoció mientras jalaba la camisa del hombre emocionada, podía palpar la ilusión en la mirada de la niña

—¿Si cariño?— dijo el hombre mirando a su hija interrumpiendo su conversación con su esposa para atender el llamado de la pequeña

—Es el— dijo ella señalando al grupo de Naruto —¿Puedo acercarme porfis?— pidió ella haciendo carita de cachorro para darle más efecto a su petición

El padre de la niña levanto la vista hacia donde ella señalaba notando al grupo el cual inspecciono con ojos de halcón, sin detectar nada extraño en ellos ya que eran un chico en silla de ruedas, una chica de lentes, un chico de piel oscura y mirada aburrida, una señora mayor de mirada gentil la cual observaba con preocupación al chico en la silla de ruedas y un chico de pelo rubio el cual empujaba al chico en la silla, pero el chico rubio lo reconocido como el chico que había llamado la atención de su hija durante los juegos y luego de estos había insistido que le comprara una playera de el

—¿Quieres su autógrafo?— la chica asintió mil veces con una sonrisa que podía iluminar la noche —claro cariño, pero rápido de seguro debe estar ocupado, te esperamos aquí— dijo el hombre el cual apenas pestaño su hija había desaparecido hacia Naruto

—¡Hey tu!— fue lo primero que dijo a niña deteniéndose delante de Izuku señalando al rubio detrás de el—¿Puedo tener tu autógrafo porfis?— dijo ella sonriente pasando a señalar su camisa

Naruto sin saber cómo responder ante esto ya que era la primera vez que alguien solicitaba algo así de el dejo que Inko respondiera por el

—Claro pequeña Naru-chan no tiene problema en firma tu camisa— dijo la mujer sonriente alegre de que el chico que considera como un hijo más estuviera comenzando a ganar fama como el héroe que ella sabía que era

—¡genial!— dijo la chica alegre mientras se quitaba la camisa dejando ver su vestido amarillo al completo, y sacando un marcador como por arte de magia pasándoselo a naruto el cual todavía estaba anonadado por la solicitud, tomándolo la camisa y el marcador con incredulidad, escribió en la parte trasera " _para mi primer fan_ " terminando con su firma

—Gracias, eres el mejor— dijo ella volviendo a tomar la prenda esta vez sin colocársela ya que con la firma la camisa tenía un nuevo valor sentimental además que podía dañarla la firma si se la ponía —Estuviste cool en la carrera, como destruiste lo robots de un solo golpe fue increíble y el final fue como en las películas que mi papi compra de héroes, el chico de pelo raro iba a ganar pero de pronto fue un Boom, y estaba de primero y después un wuasshh y saliste como una bala a la meta sin tocar el suelo, ¡FUE ASOMBROSO!— dijo ella emocionada haciendo pequeños saltitos a pesar de ser una fan de los héroes con su corta edad no había visto algo así de increíble tan cerca como ese día, era una emoción inolvidable —Estaré animándote desdela gradas, espero y ganes de nuevo— termino de decir la chica la cual se despidió con una sacudida de su mano la cual Naruto devolvió todavía en otro mundo y sin mas, tan rápido como vino se fue y apenas llego con su padre le dijo

—Papi, papi mira tengo su autógrafo

Naruto todavía no sabía que había pasado pero una sonrisa tonta se había posado en sus labios, era algo alienígena para él, era un sentimiento que nunca había experimentado, para alguien como él, el cual había pasado toda su vida siendo despreciado que ahora llegara un extraño, una niña pidiéndole su autógrafo porque creía que era cool había desatado una emoción agradable en su cuerpo, ¿acaso esto era lo que se sentía ser reconocido?

—Al parecer ramen-chan se está volviendo famoso— dijo Akane alegre por su amigo y sorprendida por su actuación en los eventos, su corazón casi había salido de su pecho cuando vio lo que era capaz de hacer el rubio, pero era de esperar luego de salvarla del lagarto sabía que el rubio era poderoso, mucho más poderoso de lo que dejaba ver con su actitud infantil e inocente, por eso le daba dolor dejar Japón ya perdería la oportunidad de ver crecer a uno de los futuros mejores héroes del mundo y a su único amigo pero la familia era primero, lo único bueno es que el vuelo salía la semana siguiente y le había dado tiempo para venir a ver el festival y ver la participación del rubio del cual tenía un presentimiento que ganaría

—Y eso es solo el principio— dijo una voz a sus espaldas

Cuando Naruto se giró a ver quién era pudo notar que se trataba de Saya, la cual tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había parecido a un lado de Naruto tomando su brazo derecho y enterrándose entre sus pechos mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al rubio el cual se ilumino como una luz de semáforo al sentir el contacto mientras Akane miraba incrédula el atrevimiento de la extraña de pelo verde ¿Quién se creía ella para asaltar a su amigo así? ¿Cómo se atrevía a seducir al rubio, el cual era de Momo y Ochako su OTP en su mente?, a pesar de no admitirlo la chica de lentes era una romántica en el fondo de su corazón la cual negaba su colección de novelas románticas que escondía debajo de su cama y la cual secretamente emparejaba al rubio con sus otras dos amigas la cuales sabía que estaban interesadas en el idiota rubio el cual era más denso que el concreto y no se había dado cuenta de las señales

—Hola saya-chan— dijo Naruto apenado no por el comportamiento de la chica el cual ya estaba acostumbrado sino por la mirada de sus amigos y sobre todo de Inko la cual parecía que iba a asesinar a la chica de pelo verde —no sé si te diste cuenta pero tenemos compañía

—Oh si cierto— dijo ella como si nada soltando el brazo del rubio, es más parecía contenta por la reacciones de su acompañantes

Chica rara

—Como sea— dijo saya ajustándose los lentes —tenía un presentimiento que te encontraría aquí— informo ella mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro —¡Estuviste increíble!— grito ella emocionada dando un pequeños saltitos en su lugar como la pequeña niña de momentos atrás, ¿acaso no era mayorcita para estar haciendo esas cosas? —tenías que haber visto el rostro de incredulidad en el público cuando ganaste la carrera de esa forma explosiva, más aun cuando lograste soportar los ataques del equipo de Todoroki y mantener los 10 millones puntos, no sé si te has dado cuenta de lo que has hecho, pero todos aquí están hablando de eso, pero sobre todo están hablando de ti

—Si Naruto se ha vuelto realmente el tema de conversación— intervino Izuku emocionado por su amigo el cual había dado un show a todos

Saya asintió —pero no solo eso mi amigo rubio, si la gente aquí está hablando de ti eso significa que todo la nación debe estar hablando de ti, de seguro no debe haber nadie en Japón que no te conozca, pronto serás famoso y yo seré rica— dijo ella terminando con una sonrisa malvada mientras sus ojos habían cambiado al símbolo del yen japonés

" _eso es todo en lo que piensas"_ pensó Naruto mientras una enorme gota de sudor se formaba en su cabeza mientras su grupo de amigos miraban a la chica sin entender

—Chicos ella es saya-chan mi agente y promotora oficial la cual me engaño en firmar un contrato por tres años

—Yo no engañe a nadie, yo no te apunte con una pistola para que firmaras, además ¿no te ayude a prepararte para el festival?

En eso tenía razón ya que le había dado información vital además de presentarle a Mei para que hiciera su traje pero igual —No estaba pensando con mi cabeza cuando firme

Saya sonrió de forma picara mientras levantaba una ceja —Oh yo apuesto que estabas pensando con la cabeza cuando firmaste, solo que no con la que está entre tus hombros— dijo ella bajando su mirada a la cintura del rubio haciéndolo recordar ese día cuando ella le explico su proyecto más aun lo excitado que lo había echo y como esta había visto su tienda de campaña

—No es justo— Naruto apartando la vista con su cara echa un tomate de lo rojo que se había puesto —Bruja— murmuro la última parte

—Gracias— dijo saya complacida de haber ganado el argumento —pero que hayas ganado los dos primeros eventos no significa que debes dormirte en los laureles, todavía queda la prueba más difícil el evento uno contra uno, necesito que ganes este también, si logras el primer lugar tu nombre quedara grabado en la mente de todos en el país y en la historia, además todavía tengo muncha mercancía tuya sin vender si ganas de seguro poder vender todo como pan caliente ¿Así que hazlo por mi plis?— dijo ella acercándose de nuevo a Naruto mientras colocaba un dedo un sus labio y un mirada inocente en su rostro acercando su rostro a centímetros de Naruto

Mientras el grupo de amigo de Naruto miraban mortificados las interacciones de ambos jóvenes, Inko iba a estrangular la bruja que estaba usando a su hijo putativo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo un chico se había colocado delante del grupo, este chico llevaba el uniforme de U.A. la mitad de su pelo blanco y la otra mitad rojo el grupo lo reconoció de inmediato como Todoroki el chico del departamento de Héroes, Hijo de Endeavor y el rival de Naruto, el cual había quedado de segundo lugar en ambas pruebas pero lo que todos se preguntaban era que hacia aquí

—Todoroki-san— dijo Naruto al notar la presencia del chico adoptando una pose más seria y una mirada fría muy diferente a la de segundos atrás con saya, el lenguaje corporal de Naruto daba a entender al chico que su presencia no era bienvenida, recordando la forma grosera en que el chico había rechazado su mano era entendible, pero Todoroki no había estado en sus cabales cuando eso, por eso estaba ahí —En que puedo ayudarte— dijo Naruto de la forma más neutral posible

Todoroki se inclinó delante del rubio antes de hablar —Quería disculparme por la forma grosera en que desprecie tu gesto de buena voluntad— dijo el sorprendiendo al rubio el cual se relajó un poco más, que alguien pidiera disculpa por sus errores sin ser obligado era algo de admirar

—Disculpa aceptada— dijo Naruto relajándose un poco al ver que las intenciones del chico no era hostiles

—También me preguntaba si no te molestaría hablar conmigo, hay unas cosas que me gustaría discutir contigo en privado— pidió el joven

Naruto lo miro extrañado girándose ver al grupo el cual asentía entendiendo

—Ve Naruto, de seguro es algo importante, además podemos comer juntos cuando termine el festival así que no hay apuro— dijo Izuku dándole permiso a su amigo, ya que este había posado su vista en el

—Si ustedes dicen chicos— dijo Naruto regresado a mirar a Todoroki —claro, guía el camino— Todoroki asintió mientras caminaba hacia una zona más privada para su conversación que entre los stand del festival señalando para que lo siguiera

Pero Naruto se preguntaba de que quería hablar el chico, de seguro era algo importante para venirlo a buscar

Sobre Hombros de Gigantes

Capítulo 17

"Antes de la tormenta"

En la cafetería de la escuela los estudiantes participantes del festival se habían reunido para disfrutar de un buena comida a cargo de Lunch-Rush es cual había preparado toda clase de platos para los guerreros adolecentes, los cuales podían disfrutar de su comida favorita ya que hoy era un día especial para toda la escuela.

—Esta deliciosa— murmuro Ochako con la boca llena mientras su paladar se derretía ante la explosión de sabores que había causado el bocado de comida que había tomado de su plato, según lunch-rush lo denominaba bomba atómica del sabor, y ciertamente tenía toda la razón —Estoy en el cielo— dijo ella luego de tragar, realmente la comida estaba deliciosa

La chica estaba sentada en una de las mesas de la cafetería siendo acompañada por Tsuyu, una chica de pelo largo lacio de color negro con reflejos verdes la cual tenía rasgos de rana gracias a su poder, pero era una buena amiga que decía lo que pensaba si impórtale como sonaba, todos podían concluir que era una chica sincera

—Realmente estas disfrutando de la comida Ochako-chan— dijo ella terminando su frase con un ribbit como era de costumbre en la chica

—Ni que lo digas Tsu-chan— dijo Ochako llamándola como ella había pedido muchas veces, Tsuyu era una chica de pocas formalidades la cual iba bien con la actitud alegre y relajada de Ochako

—Oh es mina-chan— dijo Tsuyu notando la figura de su amiga que caminaba con otras chicas, colocándose un dedo en su mentón pensativa, ocurriéndosele algo —¡Mina-chan, por aquí!— grito Tsuyu, llamando la atención de la susodicha, la cual era una chica piel rosada y pelo rosado, ojos amarillos y esclerótica negra como la noche dándole un aspecto exótico esos sin contar las dos protuberancias que salían de su cabeza las cuales parecía dos antenas, la chica iba acompañada con tres personas, una de era Toru la chica invisible la cual todos se preguntaba como lucia, Kyoka Jiro la chica de las orejas raras la cual siempre tenía una mirada aburrida en su rostro y la vicepresidente de la clase, la siempre elegante Momo, las cuatro chicas llevaban sus bandejas de comidas en la mano mientras buscaban una mesa donde sentarse a comer, luego de haber salido de la cola para comprar

—Chicas miren, es Tsu-chan— dijo la llamada a su grupo observando a Tsuyu y Ochako las cuales tenían una mesa vacía para ellas dos, sin más el grupo se acercó a la mesa de Tsuyu

—Mina-chan— dijo Tsuyu a su amiga —¿por qué no comemos juntas?— dijo ella señalando a las sillas libres en su mesa

Ochako asintió rápidamente emocionada mientras más mejor —Si, si, ya saben cómo una mesa solo de chicas— dijo Ochako alegre de la idea de Tsuyu

—Claro— dijo mina mientras giraba a ver su grupo el cual asintió complacido de encontrar una mesa libre y que no tenían problemas de comer junto a Tsuyu y Ochako tal vez no fueran las mejores de las amigas pero las chicas de 1-A debían apoyarse mutuamente y protegerse de pervertidos como mineta

—Gracias por la hospitalidad— dijo Momo mientras tomaba asiento al igual que el resto de la chica, las cuales hincaron el diente en sus platos saboreando la buena comida, luego de unos segundos de silencio Tsuyu volvió a habar haciendo conversación entre las chicas

—Felicitaciones Momo-chan— dijo Tsuyu a la vicepresidente de la clase la cual era la única que le faltaba por felicitar por su clasificación a la siguiente ronda —Estuviste increíble en el segundo evento, nadie podía acercarse a Todoroki gracias a tu Quirk— agrego la chica alegre causando un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de la vicepresidente ante las alabanzas

—gracias Asui-san

—llámame Tsu

Momo asintió como de costumbre —pero fue gracias mayormente a Iida y Todoroki que pudimos ganar, yo solo cumplí con mi deber— explico ella, momo era una chica que no le gustaba tomar crédito que no era de ella, ya que realmente fue gracias a la velocidad de Iida y las tácticas de Todoroki que habían asegurado el segundo puesto aunque le hubiera gustado ganarle a Naruto-kun pero este resulto ser más hábil que ellos

—No te vendas tan corta Yaoyorozu-san— dijo Jiro interviniendo luego de tomar un bocado de su plato —Yo vi la persecución contra Uzumaki-san y sin ti Tokoyami los hubiera echo pedazo con su Quirk, fue gracias a tu creación que lograron defenderse de los ataques del equipo de Uzumaki

—Sí, cierto Momo-san— dijo Ochako compartiendo la misma opinión de Jiro —estuviste increíble, Naruto-kun y Tokoyami-san tuvieron difícil hacerle frente a tu poder, más aun, Naruto-kun te tenía más miedo que a Todoroki-san, "su poder puede contrarrestar cualquiera de nuestras estrategias" nos dijo Naruto-kun, realmente fuiste fundamental para el equipo de Todoroki, sin ti en el equipo Naruto-kun se le hubiera ocurrido algo para derrotar a Todoroki pero contigo nos tuvimos que conformar con huir y resistir— comento Ochako revelando parte de las conversaciones de su equipo durante la batalla, gracias a momo el equipo de Todoroki fue difícil de sortear

—Gracias Ochako-san— agrego momo sonriente complacida de que Naruto la tuviera en tan alta estima —Aunque de igual forma solo pudimos obtener el segundo lugar, mi deseo de ganarle a Naruto-kun no fue cumplido

Todas las chicas asintieron regresando a sus almuerzos pero Mina tenía una curiosidad que necesitaba saciar —¿aunque tengo una duda Yaoyorozu-san?— pregunto Mina, la chica de pelo negro asintió para que preguntara lo que necesitaba —Yo pensé que harías equipo con el chico rubio, siempre los veo juntos, comen juntos y se van junto, parecen pareja y todo, por eso me parece raro que hayas decidido hacer equipo con Todoroki-san

—Pa...pa…pareja— repitió Momo mientras su rostro tomaba un tono carmesí fuerte, mientras al otro lado de la mesa las emociones se drenaban del rostro de Ochako mientras su quijada caía al suelo al escuchar la conclusión d la chica de pelo rosado mientras el leoncito en su pecho se despertaba listo para la batalla, ella también comida con Naruto-kun y se iba junto a el

—Sí, con lo unidos que son da a pensar que hay algo más que amistad entre ustedes, además se ven lindos juntos— termino de decir Mina causando mayor sonrojo en Momo la cual había quedado sin palabras, pero Ochako tuvo que intervenir para aclarar la confusión

—Naruto-kun y momo-chan son amigos, solo amigos ¿Cierto Momo-san?— dijo Ochako con una sonrisa forzada esperando la confirmación de la pelo negro que miro extrañada el comportamiento de Ochako, la cual lucían nerviosa y algo molesta hacia ella ciertamente estaba celosa de al, ¿Pero que?...O ¿Acaso Ochako sentía algo más que amistad por el chico rubio? Necesitaba averiguarlo

—Si como dice Ochako-san somos solo amigos, muy buenos amigos— aclaro momo haciendo una pequeña acentuación en la palabra buenos la cual no pasó desapercibida por Mina ni por Ochako —Naruto-kun y yo nos conocemos por más de 10 meses, luego de que salvara mi vida del villano de barro hemos sido amigos, incluso le ayude a prepararse para el examen de entrada, puedo decir con confianza que Naruto-kun es mi mejor amigo y de seguro él debe pensar lo mismo de mi— Mina asintió notando que la mirada de momo no estaba posada en ella como esperaba ya que ella era la que había echo la pregunta pero en cambio la chica de pelo negro tenía su mirada cruzada con la de momo —Respondiendo tu pregunta no quise hacer equipo con Naruto-kun ya que deseo poder medir mis fueras contra la el, ver que tan lejos he llegado desde que nos hemos conocido

—Aunque Naruto-kun también es muy buen amigo mío Momo-san— agrego Ochako con una sonrisa inocente —incluso dijo que era una de sus favoritas

—Ya veo— dijo Mina mientras las demás chicas asentían, podía comprender el motivo de la vice presidenta la cual tenía una competencia visual con Ochako ya que ninguna de las dos apartaba la vista de la otra podía jurar que un arco eléctrico conectaba su vistas, de pronto su mente recordó un pequeño rumor que había esparcido mineta la semana pasada, sobre como el había estado presente en el baño cuando Momo y Ochako entraron a esta a ver a un chico el cual se llamaba Naruto al igual que el amigo rubio de ambas y según las palabras del pequeño pervertido podía jurar que habían hecho cosas indecente en ese baño debido a las palabras que compartían ambos, al principio desecho el rumor de mineta como una alucinación del pervertido pero ahora que veía más de cerca, acaso ¿Podría ser verdad? Momo y Ochako compitiendo por el afecto de un chico ¿o será que ambas estaban en un trio amoroso como dijo mineta?, si señor esto sería un rumor jugoso, podía oler el romance y las lágrimas en el aire, no podía esperar para contarles a las demás chicas

Pero antes de que Mina pudiera indagar más y sacar información jugosa de ambas chicas la voz de un chico interrumpió la conversación en la mesa de las chicas

— Vicepresidente Yaoyorozu— dijo la voz de Mineta el cual se había detenido en la mesa de las chicas acompañados por Kaminari ambos con una mirada seria la cual era extraña en ambos

—¿Sucede algo Mineta-san?— dijo ella deteniendo su intercambio de mirada con Ochako interada por la presencia del chico

—Si, Aizawa-sensei nos pidió que te informáramos de algo importante que se olvidó decirnos, ya que prefiere dormir la siesta— dijo el con seriedad recordándole de los flojo que era su maestro

Momo asintió —Adelante Mineta-san, estoy escuchando

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Era una de las entradas al estadio, reservada para personal de U.A. donde Naruto y Toriko estaban frente a frente, en un pasillo solitario, un silencio sepulcral se interponía entre los dos

Todoroki tenía su mirada posada en Naruto, el cual devolvía con inmensidad no se dejaría intimidar por el chico de pelo raro el cual estaba arrecostado de espalda contra la pared del pasillo, con ambas manos en los bolsillos intentando parecer cool y amenazador al mismo tiempo, como si eso pudiera hacer efecto en el

—¿De qué querías hablar?— dijo Naruto rompiendo el silencio mientras cruzaba sus brazos alrededor de su pecho, un poco aburrido ya que Todoroki no había dicho una sola palabra desde que habían llegado.

La única respuesta del chico del departamento de Héroes fue más silencio

—Si no piensas hablar me iré, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer como almorzar que perder el tiempo aquí en silencio— dio como ultimátum Naruto

Todoroki siguió sumido en sus pensamientos

—Nos vemos luego entonces— dijo Naruto dando el primer paso hacia la salida pero fue interrumpido por la voz de Todoroki " _por fin se digna a hablar_ "

—Al final fui superado— hablo el sonando decepcionado —tu trucos me cansaron, hicieron que rompiera la promesa que me hice muchos años atrás— de que promesa estaba hablando Todoroki ¿acaso debía conocerla? A que se refería pensaba un confundido Naruto el cual no sabía muy bien a que se refería el chico

— ¿Cuál promesa?— pregunta Naruto

—La de nunca usar mi lado izquierdo— dijo Todoroki posando su vista en su mano izquierda, cerrándola en un puño el cual contenía su furia —Ninguno de los demás lo noto, cuando usaste tu poder, cuando saliste a la meta, cuando destruiste los robots, esa fuerza…ese poder, se sintió familiar

—¿familiar?

—Durante el ataque en la USJ, estuve cerca de la pelea de All Might, pude experimentar su verdadero poder de cerca…y se sintió parecido al tuyo

—¿Qué estas intentando implicar con eso?— pregunto Naruto comenzando a sentirse nervioso, ¿Acaso Todoroki descubrió su conexión con All Might?, imposible solo tres personas conocían de verdadera relación con el Héroes número 1, Yagi, Bang y el, ninguno de los otros dos le revelaría la verdad al chico, ¿entonces a que se refería?

—pensé que era solo una casualidad pero luego me acordó verte a ti y All might salir de una oficina antes de clase, y las palabras y el gesto entre ustedes me recordó el de un padre a su hijo— dijo el mientras posaba su mirada en Naruto el cual estaba comenzando a sudar de los nervios

—¿De qué halabas? All Might es famoso, puedo que me hayas visto pidiéndole un autógrafo— dijo Naruto intentando alterar la noción del chico

Todoroki parecía no comerse la palabras de Naruto ya que su mirada se entrecerró, y con una voz dudativa le pregunto al rubio — ¿Acaso eres el hijo secreto de All Might o su bastardo?

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par mientras su quijada caía al piso _"¿EHHHHHH?"_ pensó su mente confundida _"¿Qué yo soy qué?"_

—Hasta el tono del color de sus pelos son parecidos

—No…por supuesto que no, yo soy huérfano… si tuviera un padre famoso como All Might de seguro estuviera en el departamento de héroes, además no nos parecemos en nada, él es alto, musculoso, rubio y un poco idiota…bueno si nos parecemos pero hasta ahí…..— intento explicar Naruto pero mientras más lo hacía más parecidos encontraba con el héroe numero 1 enterrándose más en el pozo hasta que concluyo —All Might no es mi padre nuestra relación no es de ese tipo

—Pero hay una— dijo Todoroki interesado obteniendo una confirmación parcial de sus sospecha, el chico y All Might se conocían personalmente, tal vez no fueran padre e hijo, pero entre ambos había algo mas — la cual imagino no tienes permitido que divulgues, ¿cierto?— pregunto Todoroki el cual necesita más información

Naruto solo pudo mirar al suelo sin encontrar como responder, ciertamente las capacidades de deducción del chico eran buena

Todoroki solo asintió, el silencio era la respuesta que necesitaba

Bajando su mirada el chico volvió a hablar —Endeavor es mi padre, algo que de seguro ya sabes… como todos— revelo Todoroki, algo que Naruto ya sabía —y también estoy seguro que sabes que él ha estado estancado como el héroe numero 2 por un largo tiempo, así que si tu estas conectado de algún forma con el héroe número 1, All Might, eso significa que tengo más razones para derrotarte

" _¿Por qué?"_ se preguntó Naruto — ¿Qué te he hecho yo o All Might?

Todoroki dejó escapar un suspiro cansado antes de hablar, algo parecía molestarle

—Mi padre es un hombre ambicioso, desea el tope, el primer lugar— comenzó a explicar el apartado su mirada de la de Naruto observando la pared alado del rubio con interés —Como héroe forjó su posición y su nombre con brutalidad y fuerza aplastante, pero aun así no fue capaz de superar a All Might, no importase que tan fuerte lo intentara All Might estaba en otra liga… así que el símbolo de la paz es muestra viviente de su mayor fracaso

" _Eso explica mucho"_ pensó Naruto comprendiendo un poco las razones del chico

Todoroki bajo su mirada al piso —pero mi padre nunca se rindió, todavía lo intenta, su ambición es superar a All Might de una forma u otra

— ¿Pero qué tiene que ver la ambición de tu padre conmigo?— pregunto Naruto, ya que no veía la conexión, tal vez el hombre tuviera un problema con Yagi-sensei, pero él no le había echo nada…hasta donde sabia

Luego de un momento de silencio en donde el chico digerio la pregunta del rubio Todoroki poso su mirada en la de Naruto

—¿Alguna vez has escuchados de… matrimonios Quirk?— pregunto Todoroki en forma dudosa

—¿Matrimonios Quirk?— repitió Naruto confuso mientras levantaba una ceja perdido, ya que de relaciones, matrimonios y esas cosas Naruto era un ignorante, lo máximo que sabía es que cuando a un hombre le gustaba mucho una chica este le proponía matrimonio

—Fueron un problema luego de la primeras generación de personas con poderes luego de que los Quirk se hicieran la norma , había personas que buscaban específicamente parejas basadas en sus Quirks, para fortalecer los suyos propios pasándolo a sus descendientes y así crear hijos poderosos…muchas personas fueron forzadas a estas relaciones, pensando que eran simple arreglos de matrimonios con en la época antiguas, pero claramente no era ético— explico Todoroki mientras Naruto asentía absorbiendo esta nueva pieza de información la cual no le parecía sorprende, él ya sabía que la gente por poder haría cualquier cosa —Pero mi padre era un hombre con reconocimiento pero sobre todo con dinero para resolver sus problemas, compro a los padres de mi madre y así logro poner sus manos en el poder de ella teniendo absceso a lo que él creía era la pieza fundamental para su plan…crearme a mí para cumplir su objetivo…un héroe capaz de superar All Might— termino por revelar Todoroki causando sorpresa en Naruto el cual no espera que la ambición de Endeavor fuera tan grande como para hacer algo tan desagradable como forzar a alguien en un matrimonio sin amor solo por su deseo de ser mejor que All Might, pero para su mayor horror había creado, no tenido, un hijo solo con el objetivo de que este tuviera su poder y el de su madre y así superar al mejor Héroe, era algo casi de villanos, ya que para Naruto a pesar de su niñez la cual no fue de las mejoras todavía tenía una percepción inocente y noble del amor y lo que una familia debía representar, ya que esta fue creada y nutrida gracias a los programas para niños que solía ver de pequeño, ya que nunca tuvo a nadie que le enseñara o le explicara lo que de verdad representaba una familia, por ende, la visión de amor de Naruto era algo pura e inocente y esta ocupaba un podio en sus valores algo muy lejos de lo que era la realidad y alguien como Endeavor era un contraste a este visión idealista

—Realmente es molesto— dijo Todoroki endureciendo la vista y cerrando sus puños molesto —rehusó convertirme en la herramienta de esa escoria— dijo el con convicción y con odio —en todos mis recuerdos, mi madre siempre está llorando— dijo el mientras posaba su mirada en su mano izquierda la cual había abierto lentamente llevándosela al lado izquierdo de su rostro, el cual mostraba rastros de una larga quemadura —"Tu lado izquierdo es una abominación" recuerdo que me dijo un día mi madre mientras vaciaba agua hirviendo sobre mi rostro— Naruto ahora estaba sin palabras sin haber esperado tal revelación, tal información privada sobre el chico, incrédulo de que una madre hiciera tal horror a su propio Hijo —La razón por que quiero pelear contigo es para demostrarle a la escoria de mi padre lo que puedo hacer sin necesitar de usar su maldito Quirk

" _Todoroki-san_ " pensó Naruto el cual ya veía la conexión, ante los ojos de el chico él era lo más cercano a All Might, y si lograba vencerlo solo usando su poder congelante delante de su padre le demostraría que su Quirk no valía para nada

—Ya lo ves…— dijo el mirando a Naruto con odio pero no era un odio hacia al, no era un odio a lo que representaba —Le demostrare que no necesito de su poder ganando el primer lugar sin usarlo

" _Te entiendo Todoriko-san, más de lo que puedes imaginar"_ dijo Naruto " _pero yo también tengo algo que demostrar"_

Sin decir más nada Todoroki se retiró del pasillo saliendo hacia el exterior del estadio, hacia la luz pero mientras se retiraba hablo dándole la espalda mientras lo hacía —Obviamente estas relacionados a All Might, aun cuando no quieres admitirlo pero no me importa que tan cercanos seas al símbolo de la paz… te derrotare de igual forma, solamente usando mi lado derecho, eso es una promesa— termino de decir el chico alejándose del rubio

" _Puede que tu pasado no sea el más agradable de todos y eso lo puedo comprender todoriko-san…pero tú no eres el único que ha tenido que sufrir para lograr estar aquí"_ pensó Naruto mientras salía del pasillo rápidamente detrás del blanquirojo llamándolo causando que este detuviera su paso

—Todoriko-san, no puedo decir que entiendo lo que tuviste que sufrir a causa de la ambición de tu padre, ya que soy huérfano, pero puedo comprender tu dolor, ya que tú no eres el único que ha tenido que sufrir para estar aquí— comenzó a hablar Naruto —de hecho estoy aquí gracias a la ayuda de otros, eh tenido mucha suerte… en realidad he tenido más apoyo desde que he entrado a U.A….

— _Oh, perdón— dijo ella un poco apenada no habiendo esperado esa reacción por parte del chico pero ya tenía la solución a sus problemas — ¿si quieres te puedo ayudar a estudiar?— le ofrecio la chica —mi maestro dice que soy muy buena explicando_

— _¿En serio me ayudarías?— pregunto el rubio saliendo de su depresión incrédulo ante la oferta de la chica, si alguien más inteligente que él le ayuda de seguro subía su promedio, la chica solo asintió — ¿De verdad, sin engaños o bromas, me ayudarías?_

— _Si— respondió Momo sinceramente_

… _.._

— _Te estoy preguntando si quieres aceptar mi poder— le dijo el Héroe mientras lo señalaba con su dedo índice —Mi Quirk chico te pregunto si lo quieres._

— _¿Cómo?— dijo más confundido Naruto —No sé de qué hablas viejo pero un Quirk no puede pasarse así como así._

 _All Might pareció no escucharlo ya que siguió hablando —Los tabloides les gusta apostar a adivinarlo "super fuerza", "Super Boost" y yo suelo evitar la pregunta en las entrevistas con una broma o cambiando de tema, porque All Might, el símbolo de la paz, tiene que aparentar ser un Hero natural pero cuando la verdad es que mi Quirk fue pasado a mí, como la torcha olímpica._

… _._

— _Si— confirmo Bang—Cuando no dudaste ni un segundo en ofrecer tu vida para salvar la de ella, incluso cuando te ofendí y te insulte no pensaste en algo más que su seguridad, incluso cuando te ofrecí salvar la tuya a cambio de la de ella, no lo dudaste, ni por un momento… algo para aplaudir, nunca antes había tenido a alguien dispuesto a dar su vida por otro muchos han dudado, muchos otros prefirieron salvarse y muchos otros no tenían las agallas ni para responder._

— _Por eso chico pienso ayudarte, tal vez no seas el estudiante más respetuoso que haya tenido pero creo que podría funcionar_

…

" _Naruto el chico de pelo rubio y ojos azules ¿Saben?" dijo ella refiriéndose a el_

" _¿pueden darle algunos de los puntos que gane?" le dijo Ochako a present mic sorprendiéndolo "luego de que me salvo lo escuche decir 'solo un punto, necesito solo un punto' ¿eso significa que no obtuvo uno solo cierto?" pregunto ella "!podrían por favor por lo menos darle aunque sea los punto que dejo de recibir por salvarme!" rogo ella inclinando ante present mic implorando por el_

… _.._

 _Saya asintió ya que era costumbre preguntar los beneficios de un contrato antes de firmarlo —primero me tendrás a mi como representante por los próximos tres años aquí en U.A, y además de que buscare contratos y patrocinios para ti con diferentes compañías, segundo obtendrás el 30 % de las ganancias de la venta de productos con tu nombre que logre vender en el festival y luego del festival— Naruto la miro confundido —pienso hacer desde camisitas hasta llaveros con tu imagen luego del festival la gente los querrá comprar— Naruto asintió —tendrás panfletos y poster repartidos por todo el campus así como el día del festival con tu imagen y tus sueños para llamar la atención de la escuela, pero lo mejor de todo esto es que tendrás acceso al departamento de Apoyo con este podrás crear tu traje para el festival y cualquier herramienta que necesites para darte a lucir_

… _._

— _No tienes que preocuparte Naruto-kun tu secreto se va a la tumba conmigo— agrego Akane sonriente al ver que el chico reconocía que había sido el —No tengo el corazón para traicionar al que me salvo, todo lo contrario — de pronto Akane poso su labios en su mejilla derecha causando un sonrojo en Naruto ante el inesperado beso_

…..

— _JE JE JE— dijo una voz macabra a sus espalda mientras era atrapado en un abrazo —Te tengo primer lugar— dijo la voz de una chica a su espalda teniéndolo entre sus brazos, Naruto de inmediato reconoció la voz —Mejor aún, estas solo— dijo ella con voz profunda riéndose —¡Has equipo conmigo persona en primer lugar!— revelo ella por fin mientras Ochako mirara con dureza las manos de la chica en el cuerpo del rubio, mientras Naruto solo dejaba escapar un suspiro de derrota, mientras una enorme gota de sudor se formaba en su cabeza, solo había una persona con esa voz y con esas payasadas_

….

 _Yagi solo observo al chico de pelo rubio, notando su nerviosismo —Joven Naruto durante tu narración me di de cuenta de algo— dijo el hombre colocando su mano en la cabeza del rubio alborotando su pelo — No estaba escuchando la historia de un asesino o de alguien malévolo, lo que mis oídos escuchaban era la historia de un niño solitario el cual gritaba por alguien pero el mundo solo le devolvía desprecio y odio, y si tú le das a alguien solo eso no conocerá algo más que solo desprecio y odio, un niño que a pesar de su odio todavía tenía esperanza de que hubiera alguien que lo entendiera hasta que lo encontró, y este lo ayudo, un niño que a pesar de ser tumbado al suelo se levantaba cada vez, un niño que logro cambiar…un niño que delante de mis ojos es un Héroe de verdad, no un asesino, o un villano como tú piensas de ti— le dijo Yagi colocando su dedo en el pecho del rubio encima de su corazón_

—…Momo-chan, Yagi-sensei, Bang-sensei, Ochako-chan, Saya-chan, Akane-chan, Mei-chan, Inko-san, Izuku, mis amigos, todos ellos creen en mí, han depositado su confianza en mi sueño, ellos de verdad creen que puedo convertirme en un Héroe y no puedo decepcionarlos— explico Naruto mientras apretaba su puño colocando de frente a el en dirección de Todoroki el cual se giró a ver el rostro serio del rubio y su mirada determinada —All Might siempre está salvando personas con una sonrisa, mi sueño es ser como el, por eso no puedo traicionar la confianza que han depositado en mí, como tu, yo también tengo algo que probar, debo demostrar que puedo ser un Hero y para eso Todoroki-san no puedo perder, por eso te prometo en este lugar y delante de ti que no perderé, no pienso hacerlo ni ante ti ni ante nadie después de todo…

Debo mostrarle al mundo que estoy Aquí

…Y yo nunca rompo mis promesas

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cuando Nartuo regreso al estadio la hora del almuerzo ya casi estaba por finalizar, su conversación con Todoroki había sido más larga de lo que había esperado, como pudo logro conseguir algo de comer súper rápido de almuerzo el cual se atraganto apurado ya que pensaba que llegaría tarde al último evento y luego de una corrida corta al estadio había logrado llegar con un par de minutos de sobra.

Estaba caminando por uno de los tuneles que daban acceso al campo de juegos cuando su vista detecto algo que nunca espero llegar a ver en su vida, a unos pasos más adelante cerca del umbral del túnel justo antes de salir al estadio estaban las chicas del departamento de Héroes, en específico las chicas de la clase 1-A, pero a diferencia de Naruto el cual cargaba puesto el uniforme deportivo de la escuela la chicas estaban en lo que llamaban uniforme de porrista, de color naranaja, un top super revelador el cual dejaba ver sus brazos y su estómago, minifalda que revelaba la mayor parte de la piernas era todo un sueño hecho realidad para cualquier pervertido

Naruto poso su vista en el grupo notando lo linda que se veían las chicas pero había dos en específico que habían robado sus ojos las cuales brillaban como dos soles " _Ochako-chan, Momo-chan_ " pensó naruto posando su vista en ambas chicas mientras un sonrojo se presentaba en su rostro y un pequeño hilito de sangre se escapaba de su nariz, al ver lo increíble que se veían sus amigas en esas ropas tan reveladores, culminando con pompones en la mano de cada chica

Limpiándosela nariz se acercó al grupo de chicas llamándolas — ¡Chicas!— grito el llamando la atención de todas las cuales se giraron a ver quién las llamaba

—Es Naruto-kun— dijo Momo más tranquilizada al ver que se trataba de su amigo rubio mientras su corazón se aceleraba un poco ante las presencia de Naruto debido a la vestimenta que llevaba puesta la cual era algo vergonzosa

—¡Naruto-kun donde te metiste!— grito momo saltando moviendo sus pompones animadamente —No te encontré en ningún lado durante el almuerzo— explico ella

—Perdón— dijo el apenado —Todoroki-san tenía algo que discutir conmigo

—¿No te metiste en problema con él, o sí?— intervino Momo

Mientras Momo y Ochako se acercaban a su amigo el grupo de chicas permanecían en silencio ya que no conocían al rubio directamente y no sabían cómo interactuar con el, más aun en estas fachas, pero Mina tenía su ojos puesta en el rubio y en las interacciones con Ochako y Momo en busca de algo que confirmara su hipótesis del almuerzo

—No claro que no Momo-chan— se rio Naruto nerviosamente rascándose la nuca —bueno tal vez nos prometimos patearnos el trasero mutuamente si nos enfrentamos en ultimo evento

Momo solo negó con la cabeza conociendo muy bien a su amigo

—Je je— se rio posando su mirada en el resto de la chicas —Entonces… ¿porque están vestidas así?— pregunto el curioso intentando no sonrojarse

—¿Cómo así?— pregunto Ochako acercándose a Naruto el cual señalo su vestimenta, Ochako bajo su mirada sin encontrar nada extraño con sus ropas —Nuestras ropas…que tienen de malo ¿Acaso no nos queda bien?— pregunto Ochako confundida

Apresuradamente naruto negó con la cabeza si había aprendió algo era nunca quejarse de las vestimenta de una chica —No por supuesto que no Ochako-chan, todo lo contrario ambas lucen Hermosas— termino de decir, uno instantes luego se dio dé cuenta de lo que había dicho, él y su filtro mental

Ochako y Momo se iluminaron como árbol de navidad debido a su rubor — ¿De verdad crees que nos vemos hermosas?— pregunto Momo un poco nerviosa pero complacida ante las palabras del rubio mientras Ochako se había quedado sin voz vuelta un manojo de nervios

—Claro que si, no mentiría sobre eso, además ustedes siempre se ven hermosas sin importar lo que lleven puesto— agrego el intentando arreglar su metida de pata sin darse cuenta que en vez de mejorar la situación solo la empeoro ya que el rostro de la chicas ahora parecían al de un tomate

Con el resto de la chicas estas solo sonrieron mientras una mirada picara se posaba en el rostro de mina, oh como iba disfrutar de esto, si sus instintos femeninos no le fallaban lo cual no creía luego de lo visto, Momo y Ochako tenían sentimientos por este chico, el cual no era nada mal a la vista, nada mal, ya se podía imaginar la mil y una formas que podía utilizar este trozo de información que había adquirido para molestar a las chicas luego no esperaba contarle a las demás.

—Gracias Naruto-kun—dijeron ambas chicas sonrientes y sonrojadas ante el alabo del rubio el cual sabían que estaba siendo sincero, pero Naruto solo puedo notar lo hermosa que lucían sus rostros sonrojados y lo lindo de sus sonrisas sinceras causando que su corazón se acelerara, las palmas de su mano se sudaran y un extraño vacío se formaba en su estómago, mientras un extraño sentimiento se expandía por su pecho

Naruto se sacudió su cabeza en un intento de recobrar sus compostura ignorando ese extraño sentimiento no era momento para eso y culpando el vacío en su estómago el cual se sentía como si mariposas flotaran en el a la comida que había comprado _"de seguro era comida vieja"_ pensó el culpando al vendedor del stand —como sea, lo que quería preguntar era que hacen en esos uniformes, el cual le queda bien a todas ustedes chicas— termino de decir el recobrándose por completo

Ahora era el grupo de chicas completo el cual se había sonrojado ante las palabras del chico, incluso el sonrojo se podía ver en Toru y eso que era invisible

—Ejem Ejem— dijo Momo aclarándose la garganta interrumpiendo la atención de naruto que volvió a mirarla, no le gustaba que la atención del rubio estuviera en las otras chicas —Como vicepresidenta de la clase se me fue informado de la competencia de porristas entre los diferentes departamentos que será celebrado en los juegos recreativos antes del último evento— informo Momo con su voz de presidenta dando a conocer a Naruto los detalles detrás de su vestimenta —Y como miembros de la clase 1-A es nuestro deber participar y dar lo mejor de nosotras en dicha competencia

Todos las chicas asintieron apoyando a su representante

—¿Competencia de porristas?— dijo Naruto completamente confundido era la primera vez oía de una competición de esa clase en el festival deportivo, hasta donde tenía entendido U.A. general traía porristas del extranjero para animar los juegos recreativos —Primera vez que Oigo de una competencia de porrista en todos los años que llevo viendo el festival de U.A.— informo Naruto el cual habia visto todos los festival de U.A. desde que conocía a Izuku el cual lo hizo ver festivales viejos y todos los años veía los nuevos religiosamente

Momo escucho esta nueva pieza de información con interés —Bueno eso fue lo que dijo Aizawa-sensei

—¿y te lo dijo directamente?— pregunto Naruto el cual olía a gato encerrado en todo esto

—Bueno…no— dijo Momo recordando que la información había sido dada por parte de Mineta —Mineta-san fue lo suficientemente amable de informarnos de las ordenes de Aizawa-sensei

Hay estaba el asunto, pensó Naruto reconociendo ese nombre —Mineta, un chico de este tamaño— dijo Naruto colocando su mano a nivel de su cintura a lo que momo asintió —De pelo morado— momo volvió a asentir —cara pervertida que se pegó a tu espalda— termino de pregunta Naruto a lo que momo volvió a asentir

" _maldito pervertido ya vera_ " pensó Naruto dándose cuenta que en esto estaba metida la mano del enano pervertido, en U.A. no había competencia de porrista esto solo fue una trampa del chico para ver a sus amigas en ropas menores, pero ya era tarde las chicas ya se habían cambiado y ya iba a comenzar de nuevo el festival no había tiempo para que todas se cambiaran, pero no podía darle el gusto al pervertido de ver a su Momo y su Ochako sin que pagara el precio " _Ya se_ " pensó Naruto con una sonrisa malvada pensando en una manera de hacer pagar al enano

—Hey momo no tienes otro conjunto de esos que te sobre— pregunto Naruto a su amiga

—No, pero puedo hacer uno— respondió Momo —¿Por qué?

—Solo que estaba pensando que si es una batalla…todos deberíamos participar

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

De regreso en el estadio el público ya había regresado a sus asientos respectivos a la espera que comenzara de nuevo el festival, la emoción y la ansiedad se podía respirar en el ambiente entre lo presente, mientras que en la cabina de locución Present Mic se prepara para darle comienzo a este show

—Ahora que la Hora del almuerzo ha terminado, es hora de revelar el ultimo evento de este fesival— anuncio la voz de present mic por los altoparlantes del estadio al público, los cuales posaron su vista en las diferentes pantallas del lugar a la espera de la revelación —pero antes de eso, tenemos buenas noticias para aquellos que no lograron llegar a la final— dijo Present Mic emocionado —Después de todo esto es un festival del deporte, hemos preparado varios juegos recreacionales en lo que todos pueden participar

Varios de los participantes salían hacia el campo de juegos siendo sorprendido por las animadoras que se movían en unísono y hacían porras para alentarlos, algunos de los chicos incluso se quedaba con la mirada fija en algunas de las porristas más lindas del grupo —Incluso hemos traídos porristas profesionales de América ¡para animar esta fiesta!— varios del publico aprovecharon para sacas fotos de las extranjeras la cuales podían decir eran sexys.

—¿Eh?— dijo la voz de Aizawa a través del micrófono llamando la atención de todos

—Un segundo querido público— dijo Present Mic sorprendido al igual que su compañero, mientras la chica de pelo verde en la cabina se sonrojaba

En el campo de juegos un nuevo grupo de porristas salían a luz del público, pero ciertamente estas no eran las porristas contratas por U.A.

—¿Qué están haciendo?— comento Aizawa sin entender por qué las chicas de sus clase estaban en el campo de juegos en uniforme de porristas

—Al parecer las chicas de la clase 1-A fueron directo al fan service, ¡vaya desenlace!— dijo Present Mic intentando contener la risa ya que el rostro de sus estudiantes gritaba claramente que habían sido engañadas

Mientras la chicas pasaban vergüenza y hacia el ridículo a nivel nacional Mineta y Kaminari solo podían felicitarse por el éxito de su plan, mientras miradas pervertidas adornaban sus rostros observando a las chicas

Momo al darse cuenta que habían sido engañadas al ver la cara de los dos chicos, supo que debía haber pensado mejor las palabras de Mineta, con razón Naruto había comentado sobre su vestimentas, no había ninguna competición de porristas —¡Mineta, Kaminari! Nos engañaste no es así!— grito momo a los dos chicos enojada y decepcionada por no haberse dado cuenta del plan del pervertido —te lamentaras de esto

—Je je je— se rian Mineta y kaminari complacidos de sus éxito

Con un suspiro Momo se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro decepcionada —Por qué siempre termino cayendo en los planes de mineta— se dijo ella triste, como buena amiga Ochako se agacho a un lado de la pelo negro con una sonrisa dándole un par de palmaditas en la espalda para animarla, después de todo no era solo su culpa ya que ninguna de ellas había visto la verdad en las palabras de Mineta —Incluso use mi Quirk para hacer los uniformes…— dijo ella arrepentida

—¡Argg!— grito Jiro enojada arrojando los pompones al suelo —Esos idiotas— dijo entre diente

Mientras tanto Toru tenía una opinión completamente diferente —todavía queda algo de tiempo antes del evento final y me gustan estos uniformes así que…— de pronto la chica comenzó a saltar y mover los pompones a todos lados —¡por qué no nos dejamos llevar por la corriente!— concluyo ella alegre de poder hacer algo que llamaría la atención de todos

—¡QUEEE!— respondió Jiro aterrada, le daba vergüenza estar afuera con estas ropas

Tsuyu al ver la emoción de su amiga comento con confianza —Toru-chan, de verdad te gusta esto

Pero antes de que las chicas pudieran seguir su discusión una voz las llamo mientras se acercaba a ellas

Cuando giraron a ver alguna solo pudieron observar horrorizadas mientras Momo y Ochako miraban sonrojadas, Mina con una cara graciosa y Tsuyu confundida a la figura de Naurto el cual para el horror de la mayoría en el estadio, se había cambiado a un uniforme de porristas al igual que las chicas de la clase 1-A, pero a diferencia de las chicas el cuerpo de Naruto había sido esculpido por el entrenamiento de All Might para poder soportar uno para todos por lo cual en vez de tener piernas y brazos delicados, estos parecían bloques gracias a los musculo que había desarrollado —Disculpen la tardanza, pero me costó cambiar más de lo cree— dijo el rubio sonriente

—¡Naruto-kun!— dijeron alarmadas Momo y Ochako notando que varias mujeres en el publico miraban sonrojadas al rubio mientras unas más osadas miraban con deseo el cuerpo del rubio el cual si ellas le preguntaban era bastante definido, más aun con el uniforme de porrista el cual dejaba ver todo sus músculos y eso sin mencionar a unos cuantos hombres que también miraban sonrojados al rubio, terrorífico —¿Qué haces vestido así?— preguntaron ambas mortificadas mientras un chibi de ellas en su mente les reprochaba por ser hipócritas ya que estaban disfrutando de la vista

—je, pensé que si mis amigas pasarían vergüenza a nivel nacional, deberías apoyarlas y estar con ellas pasando vergüenza juntos— revelo el con una sonrisa mientras ambas chicas suavizaban sus rostro ante el motivo noble del chico —No puedo dejarla solas ante este pervertido, además hablando de pervertido— dijo Naruto mientras buscaba con la mirada a un chico de estatura reducida, encontrándolo a unos pasos del grupo de chicas mientras hablaba con un chico de pelo rubio mientras su cara dejaba ver una mirada pervertida

—¡Hey Mineta!— llamo Naruto la atención del chico de pelo morado el cual quedo en shock al ver al rubio en el mismo uniforme que el de la chicas —¿Qué tal me veo?— pregunto el rubio mientras asumía una pose que había visto una vez en un concurso de fisiculturismo la cual le permitía resaltar todos sus músculos mientras flexionaba brazos y pantorrillas dejando ver sus marcados musculo y colocando su rostro como el de All Might oscureciendo su vista y resaltado sus sonrisa

" _Adonis"_ pensaron varias chicas, mujeres y hombres en el estadio sonrojados

Mineta cuando vio esto salió volando hacia atrás ante el horror que había presencia sus ojos los cuales hasta hace poco se habían bañado en la perfección de la chicas y ahora habían tenido la desdicha de ver tal abominación para los pervertidos del Mundo, como una fuente sus ojos comenzaron sangrar…necesitaría lejía para limpiar su ojos y su memoria de esa pesadilla

" _te lo merecer por pervertido_ " pensó Naruto observando al chico llorar arrepentido

Mientras en la cabina de comentaristas Present Mic, Aizawa y la hermana de Saya no sabían que opinar de lo visto ni del aspecto de Uzumaki

—Ok— dijo Present Mic incrédulo en un intento de recuperar los cabales, aclarando su garganta volvió a hablar —Al parecer el participante Uzumaki decidió unirse a la celebración de la chicas de la clase 1-A— informo Present Mic al estadio que había caído en silencio

Minutos más tarde luego de que la normalidad volviera

—Buen bien amigos, es hora de divertirse en los juegos recreativos— el estadio volvió a animarse intentando a ignorar a Naruto el cual junto a Toru estaban haciendo porras, el mundo era extraño a veces —y cuando estos terminen, los dieciséis clasificados de los cuatro equipos ganadores de la batalla de caballería, pelearan a muerte en una competición estilo torneo, uno contra uno, ¡No se querrán perder estas batallas épicas!— revelo por fin el narrador mientras la pantallas en el estadio cambiaba a mostrar los corchetes del torneo en el cual todos los participantes decían desconocido ya que no se habían decido quien pelearía con quien, ante las palabras del héroe el estadio exploto de emoción

—Así que el evento final es un torneo 1v1 eh?— dijo la voz de uno de los participantes observando la pantalla, todo los estudiantes se habían vuelto a reunir delante de la tarima de Midnight para recibir las instrucciones

—Voy a estar participando en el mismo escenario que veo todos los años en televisión— dijo un chico de pelo rojo puntiagudo emocionado

—¿Fue un torneo el año pasado?— pregunto mina al chico, el cual era parte de su clase

Naruto decidió responderle ya que el había visto la competición el año pasado y todos los años anteriores todavía en su uniforme de porrista, no pensaba quitárselo hasta que comenzara el torneo, la reacción cómica de la gente valía la pena —cada año es diferente, pero el ultimo evento siempre es una competición 1v1, la del año pasado fue combates estilo samurái— explicó Naruto recordando el evento pero antes de que mina pudiera seguir preguntando la voz de Midnight interrumpió en el lugar

La mujer tenía en sus manos una caja la cual decía sorteo entre sus manos —Muy bien es hora de sortear quien va pelear contra quien y que mejor forma de hacerlo que dejarlo a la suerte— dijo ella revolviendo el contenidos dentro de la caja —Luego que los combates estén decididos de dará comienzo a los eventos recreativos, los participantes del torneo podrán decidir si desean participar o si prefieren tomar ese tiempo para prepararse ya que de seguro algunos preferirán guardar sus fuerzas— Naruto negó, el festival era una vez al año y no se iba a perder los eventos recreativos además que tanto necesitaba prepararse —Ahora con el equipo en primer lugar…— dijo Midnight caminando hacia la escalera de la tarima para que los chicos sacaran sus contrincantes, pero antes de que la heroína pudiera terminar de bajarse una mano se levantó entre los estudiante

—Disculpe Midnight-sensei— dijo la voz de un chico de de rubio claro plano y mirada seria, el cual tenía una extraña cola que salía detrás de su cintura —Si es posible me gustaría retirarme — revelo el causando que todos los estudiantes se sorprendieran extrañados que el chico quisiera quedarse afuera del evento más esperado

—¿Ojiro Por qué?— preguntaron sus compañeros de clases incrédulos entre ellos estaba Momo y Ochako —Esta es tu oportunidad que los profesionales vean lo que puede hacer— dijo Iida

—Eso lo se presidente— dijo el chico bajando la mirada —Pero noo recuerdo nada de la batalla de caballería, solo el final…creo que fue el poder de ese chico— su mirada se posó en Shinso el cual era ignorante de las miradas, este solo sonreí

"Shinso-san" pensó Naruto el cual conocía el poder de su amigo el cual le permitía hacer que las personas hicieran lo que le pedía gracias a su lavado de cerebro

—Sé que es una gran oportunidad y me gustaría poder aprovecharla pero mi conciencia no me dejaría vivir si lo hiciera

—Deberías pensar mejor tu decisión Ojiro-san— dijo Iida el cual como responsable de la clase no podía dejar que uno de sus compañeros desperdiciara esta oportunidad

Ojiro miro a Iida con dureza —¡Lo he hecho!— dijo el apretando su puño — todos dieron lo mejor de si en la batalla de caballería mientras yo solo fui el títere de otro… no hay forma de que pueda avanzar a la siguiente ronda si ni siquiera sé cómo llegue hasta aquí… no es correcto— concluyo el de forma solemne

—Estas complicando demasiados las cosas, solo debes lucirte en el último evento y demostrar tu lugar— dijo Toru la chica invisible a su compañero

—Lo que ella dijo, yo tampoco hice mucho en la batalla si vamos a esas— agrego Mina intentando que su compañero entrara en razón

—no es eso— dijo el chico avergonzado tapamdo su rostro con su mano —Estamos hablando de mi orgullo… y rehusó a mancillarlo — dijo el causando asombro entre todos, pero Naruto asintió comprendiendo las palabras del chico, un Hero de verdad no debería aprovecharse de los logros de otros —Además porque todavía están en se uniforme— dijo el señalando a las chicas y Naruto, las cuales miraron decaídas mientras Naruto solo sonreía

" _de que te quejas si lucen lindas"_ pensó Naruto en su mente

—Yo también quiera retirarme— dijo la voz de otro chico dando un paso al frente —Mi nombre es Nigerenki Shoda de la clase B, y me gustaría retirarme por las misma razones— el chico que hablo era un chico pequeño de pelo azul claro mirada amable y un poco regordete —sin importan mis habilidades, esta no es la forma en que me gustaría llegar, esto va en contra de los valores de este festival el participar en el evento final sin haberme ganado mi lugar

—Escucha a estos tipos— dijo el chico de pelo rojo mientras sus ojos se aguaban conteniendo las lagrimas —son tan Masculinos— Naruto solo miro confuso la cabellera roja del chico dando unos pasos hacia atrás pero fu detenido por la mano de Ochako que lo detuvo dándole una sonrisa que el devolvio

—Quien lo diría— dijo Present Mic a través de los altoparlantes —Nadie hubiera esperado que dos estudiantes quisieran retirarse

—Habrá que esperar a ver que dice la jefa de los jueces Midnight sobre esto— omento Aizawa mirando a la mujer la cual su rostro s había sumido en oscuridad

—Ese tipo de palabras son increíblemente inocentes mis muchachos— dijo la mujer con voz seria y profunda — ¡Y eso me excita!— dijo ella sacudiendo su látigo mientras un leve sonrojo se presentaba en su rostro

" _Mujer rara"_ pensó Naruto

—Shoda, Ojiro, acepto sus retiros— termino de decir la mujer mientras un pensamiento en común era compartido entre todos los estudiantes

" _Acaso dijo que la excita"_ pensaron todos

—En ese caso necesitaremos a dos estudiantes del equipo que llego en quinto lugar— dijo Midnight buscando al jinete del equipo con los ojos mientras posaba un dedo en su barbilla

Pero la Jinete del equipo intervino, una chica de pelo naranja y figura relajada —Nosotras no hicimos nada, no las pasamos congeladas durante la carrera, cierto chicas— dijo ella mirando hacia sus compañeras las cuales asintieron —no sería justo si eligiera a una de nosotras, lo correcto sería que eligiera del equipo de Tesutestsu el cual batallo durante toda el evento

— ¡Kendo!— dijo el chico de ojos extraños asombrado por lo que estaba haciendo la cica de pelo naranja

—no estoy haciendo esto como un favor, es solo lo correcto— le explico ella al chico con una sonrisa

—Chicas…— dijo el cerrando los ojos incrédulo y emocionado — ¡Gracias!

Y así fue como Tetsutestsu y Shionzaki avanzaron al grupo de 16 en lugar de Ojiro y Shoda y luego de un sorteo breve donde cada participante sacaba su contrincante de la caja que tenía Midnight los combates habían sido decididos

En la pantalla del estadio se podía leer:

C1: Uzmuaki Narruto Vs Hatsume Mei

C2: Yaoyorozu Momo Vs Tokoyami Fumikage

C3: Tesutesu Tesutesu vs Kirishima Ejiro

C4: Bakugo Katsuki vs Uraraka Ochako

C5: Ashido Mina vs Aoyama Yuga

C6: Kaminari Denki vs Shiozaki Ibara

C7: Iida Tenya vs Shinso Hitoshi

C8: Todoroki Shoto vs Sero Hanta

Lueg de los primer combates pasaba a los cuartos de final lo cuales serían de la siguiente forma

Q1: Ganador C1 vs Ganador C2

Q2: Ganador C3 vs Ganador C4

Q3: Ganador C5 vs Ganador C6

Q4: Ganador C7 vs Ganador C8

Las semifinales

S1: ganador Q1 vs Ganador Q2

S2: Ganador Q3 vs Ganador Q4

Y la final que sería entre los ganadores de las semifinales

" _Veamos me toca primero contra Mei"_ dijo el posando su vista en la chica de pelo rosado que salto en los aires al ver, seguro se dio de cuenta que le tocaba contra él, pero si era sincero la chica no tenía vena de luchadora por la cual de seguro lo usaría para demostrar sus inventos _"Luego de Mei me tocaría contra momo o Tokoyami_ " se dijo Naruto ambos peleas serian difícil, momo por su versatilidad de contrarrestarlo y Tokoyami por su alcance de media y larga distancia de dark shadow pero lo único bueno es que el conocía la desventaja de ambos _"si paso a la tercera ronda de seguro me tocara contra kaachan o Ochako"_ su mirada se posó en el chico rubio

—¿uraraka? Quien es esa— dijo el leyendo el nombre de su contrincante mientras Ochako estaba sudando de los nervios al ver que le había tocado el chico de mala actitud

" _Confio en ti Ochako, pero kacchan es un oponente difícil_ " pensó el hacia su amiga " _si es kaachan seria una pelea difícil talvez tenga que usar incluso mi 20%...pero es la final la que espero llegar, necesito enfrentarme a Todoroki"_ se dijo el sabiendo que el chico de pelo doble llegaría de seguro a la última ronda con facilidad, por lo cual necesitaba llegar también si quería enfrentarse a el, pero el camino estaría difícil más aun que podría tocarles contra amigos

—Antes de que comenzar el torneo tengamos una breve pausa y que los juegos recreacionales ¡Comiencen!— dijo Present Mic al público mientras fuegos artificiales explotaban en el aire, las porristas reanimaban sus esfuerzos y varios profesores entraban al campo

Naruto sin esperar y dejando el torneo en el fondo de su mente se acero a sus amigas

—Momo-chan, Ochako-chan— dijo el llamándolas estas salieron de sus pensamientos los cuales de seguro estaban en sus combates —Divirtámonos un rato— propuso Naruto moviendo sus pompones enfrente de las chicas, necesita descargar algo de energía y adrenalia si quería estar clamado para el torne

—¡Seguro Naruto-kun!— dijo Ochako saltando de alegría moviendo sus pompones

—Claro Naruto-kun, sería un placer— respondió Momo con una suave sonrisa moviendo sus pompones levemente sin sentirse todavía en el papel de animadora

Naruto solo pudo sonreír mientras tomaba a ambas chicas de la mano, momo con la derecha y Ochako con la mano izquierda llevándolas cercano a la tarima para inscribirse en los eventos mientras se ría sonriente de tener a sus dos amigas para los juegos

Momo y ochako solo pudieron contagiarse de la sonrisa de Naruto mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente ante el agarre del rubio, sintiendo su cálida mano junto a la de ellas

Tener amigos realmente era lo mejor

O eso pensaba Naruto

Pero en el fondo de su mente el torneo era algo que lo inquietaba

¿Podría estar a la altura?

Capítulo 17

"Antes de la tormenta"

Fin


	19. Lagrimas, Sudor y Ciencia

Por fin el momento de la verdad había llegado, con los juegos recreacionales terminados, solo quedaba el torneo, el evento más esperado por todos los espectadores en el estadio y por todos en la nación, que veían el festival por televisión

Luego del último juego recreacional Naruto había dicho hasta luego a sus dos amigas las cuales se despidieron alegres de haber disfrutado de un agradable momento con él, riendo y disfrutando de los juegos, estas al igual que él se habían apresurado en ir a sus respectivos vestidores a cambiarse al uniforme deportivo de la escuela, luego de una ducha rápida Naruto estaba en los vestidores de la clase 1-C notando lo desolados que estos estaban, ya que estando en el último evento aquellos que no habían clasificado había recogido sus pertenencias he ido al palco reservado para estudiantes en las gradas el único locker que tenía remotamente algo era el de Shinso el otro participante del departamento de estudios generales

Naruto estada sentado en el banco de madera delante de su locker terminándose de ajustar las botas del traje el cual por fin había decidido en usar ya que era el evento final y tenía que dar la mejor impresión al público

—Mei-chan de verdad le agrego de todo a esto— dijo el hablando solo, mientras ajustaba uno de los soportes de la estructura de escamas de acero inoxidable que había agregado a la parte delantera de las botas para su protección, luego de moverlas unos grados hacia adelante logro encontrar el lugar indicado lo que significa que estaba listo, tomo largas bocanas de aire, dejándolas salir segundos después para calmar sus nervios utilizando una técnica que le enseño Bang-sensei durante esto noto su reflejo en uno de los largos espejos que adornaban la pared de los vestidores fijándose en su reflejo —Puedo decir cualquier cosa de Mei-chan pero la chica de verdad es una genio en estas cosas— dijo el mientras movía sus brazos hacia todos lados comprobando como se veía el traje en él y como se sentían sus movimientos —Joder me veo bien— termino de decir el con una sonrisa mientras mentalmente se comparaba con un tanque ya que lo que había hecho Mei con su diseño lo había dejado como uno, ya que luego de sus presentación gracias a Saya, la chica de pelo rosado le había pedido que diseño tenía en mente, este era un borrador bastante abstracto de lo que quería basándose primordialmente en varios de sus sueños extraños, pero con la ayuda de la estudiante del departamento de soporto esta había logrado definir su diseño, mejorarlo y fabricarlo dejándolo sorprendido por las capacidades de la chica la cual se había ganado sus agradecimientos y sus respetos

La figura que se reflejaba en el espejo llevaba puesto el uniforme deportivo estándar de U.A. el cual hacía de base para el resto de prendas que llevaba puesto, de arriba hacia abajo el chico estaba protegido, primero una banda de tela gruesa y resistencia cubría su frente con una placa de mental en el centro y un símbolo extraño como el de una hoja, un chaleco de color negro kevlar el cual había sido tratado con un par de compuestos militares para que además que fuera a prueba de balas fuera resistente a temperaturas extremas, desde temperaturas bajo cero a temperaturas extremadamente altas, impermeable, ignifuga y no conductora, podía soportar incluso chispas de metal fundido y estas no lo atravesarían, este chaleco era sin mangas y el diseño que llevaba había sido inspirado a uno de sus extraños sueños donde lo había visto, el chaleco lo cubría desde el cuello hasta la cintura más abajo de su ombligo, pero para mayor comodidad y movimiento este no tenía mangas, sobre este chaleco un arnés lo ayudaba a soportar un cinturón el cual tenía un par de compartimientos además de ayudarlo a carga en su espalda un bastón extensible de una aleación resistente y que podía soportar condiciones extremas sin sufrir daño, sus puños y sus antebrazos estaban cubiertos por unos guantines los cuales dejaban libre la última articulación de sus dedos, estos en el antebrazo eran de un material parecido al cuero y de color marrón, los cuales cambian a un material más ligero pero igual de resistente en sus manos, además de agregar al dorsal de sus manos una placa de metal para ayudarlo a bloquear ataques, muy parecidos a los que había visto del hombre llamado Kakashi de sus sueños terminando con sus piernas las cuales estaban protegidas por botas que llegaban hasta la pantorrilla, estas botas estaban cubiertas con placas de acero inoxidable tratado para ser lo más liviano posible, esta protección estaba estilizada en forma escalada para mayor flexibilidad y protección al estilo de las armaduras de la edad media, pero lo más importante es que si lograba conectar una sólida patada con los refuerzos de metal estos dolerían bastantes, sus piernas y sus brazos internamente habían sido cubiertos con vendas para que no le molestaran los accesorias que había agregado, en definitiva el rubio se veía bien y como un puto tanque y lo mejor de todo es que este traje estaba dentro de las normas ya que solo era equipo de protección ya que nada de lo que estaba usando le permitía mejorar sus quirk o usarlo de mejor manera como muchos equipos de apoyo para héroes

(A/N: Look de naruto imgur tLS2KpF )

—Wow chico, luces listo para la guerra— dijo la voz de un hombre el cual no había notado entrar en los vestuarios concentrado en el reflejo de su imagen en el espejo

—Yagi-sensei— reconoció Naruto al hombre recién llegado girándose a verlo, notando que llevaba puesto un flux negro y una camisa blanca acompañada de una corbata roja, como siempre un par de tallas más grande que el para cuando se transformara en su forma musculosa no fuera a romperlas —¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Sucede algo?— pregunto Naruto confundido ante la presencia del símbolo de la paz en el vestuario ya que este debería estar en el palco de profesores del estadio

—No mucho, reconectando con viejos conocidos ya sabes— dijo Yagi recordando su conversación más reciente con Endeavor mientras se acercaba a Naruto el cual todavía estaba sentando en el banco —Pero tenía el presentimiento que te encontraría aquí— agrego el posando su mirada en el traje del adolecente el cual la noto

— ¿Te gusta?— dijo el colocándose un dedo en el pecho o mejor dicho en el chaleco

Yagi sonrió notando las vestiduras que llegaba puesto las cuales si era sincero se veían bien en él, bastante bien pero no era necesario decírselo el chico no necesitaba que alguien le inflara su ego —Nada mal chico, nada mal— agrego yagi mientras Naruto sonreí complacido —Pero me gustaría hablar contigo antes que comienza el torneo ya sabes, saber cómo te sientas y esas cosas por eso vine a verte— dijo su predecesor causando que el rubio se levantara del banco para quedar delante del héroe

—Seguro— dijo el rubio asintiendo

— ¿Come te siente?¿Nervioso, ansioso?¿Preparado para tu primer combate?— pregunto All Might al chico colocando su mano en el hombro de este

—Un poco nervioso, pero si soy sincero me preocupa más la segunda ronda que este combate

—No deberías subestimar tu rival chico

Naruto negó con la cabeza —nada por el estilo, es solo que conozco a Mei-chan— Yagi lo miro confundido —Hatsume-san, mi primer rival y sé que ella no es una luchadora, lo más seguro es que intente promocionar sus inventos durante nuestro encuentro por eso estoy seguro de que venceré pero el problema es Momo-chan o Yokoyami-san, sus quirk serán complicados de sortear, Momo-chan por su versatilidad para contrarrestar y su inteligencia para hacer buenos planes para vencerme rápidamente eso sin contar que me conoce muy bien y en cuanto a Tokoyami-san su quirk es muy efectivo a media y larga distancia además de agregar capacidades defensivas y de evasión, lo cual niega mi capacidades cuerpo a cuerpo que es donde me especializo y mi único ataque a distancia es usar uno para todos en mis dedos, pero me estaría incapacitando para las siguientes rondas— explico Naruto el cual había pensado muy bien sobre sus peleas

—Ya veo mi muchacho— murmuro Yagi —Pero estoy seguro que encontraras una manera— animo el hombre sonriente

—Tengo que hacerlo, hice una promesa— murmuro el para sí mismo recordando sus palabras con Todoroki, no podía perder, tenía que llegar a la final y demostrarle al chico algo, luego de su charla con este había estado pesando bastante en el hijo de Endeavor en los contraste que eran sus vidas, el sin nada y el chico que lo había tenido todo desde nacimiento

— ¿Cómo te va con uno para todos?, ¿Algún contratiempo?¿No te sientes extenuando?— volvió a preguntar Yagi

—Tengo 45 segundos al 20%, y más de 4 minutos al 10% mi dedo ya casi está curado— informo Naruto —Pero estoy confiado en que puedo ganar esto Yagi-sensei, este poder…mi poder no es solo fuerza o una mejora, tú mismo me lo dijiste, es esperanza— dijo Naruto sonriente cerrando su puño —Y no puedo fallar si tengo a alguien como tu apoyándome— termino de decir Naruto abalanzándose sobre el héroe, envolviéndolo en un abrazo —Gracias Yagi-sensei…por todo

Naruto en su mente sabía que no podría estar donde estaba sino hubiera sido por la ayuda del Héroe Numero el cual creyó en el desde el primer momento

Yagi solo miro sonriente la melena de pelo rubio en su pecho colocando su mano en este alborotándola —No hay de que chico, me alegre que esté listo para lo que viene, después de la sorpresa de la carrera y el infarto que casi me das en la batalla estoy seguro que puedes con todo— comento Yagi dándole una palmadita en su espalda mientras el chico terminaba su abrazo sonriente

—No puedes morirte todavía Yagi-sensei menos aun de un infarto, tienes que verme convertirme en el Héroe número 1— respondió Naruto en broma

—Claro chico— comento Yagi —Pero me alegre que estés confiado, quise venir a verte para recordarte que— dijo Yagi mientras se transformaba en su forma musculosa —No importa que tan aterrado o nervioso estés— ya en su forma musculosa la voz de Yagi era más profunda y grave, extendiendo su mano hacia el con su pulgar levantado y su puño cerrado dándole el símbolo internacional de ok —nunca olvides enfrentarlo con una sonrisa— concluyo All Might con su sonrisa característica —Estoy contando contigo chico, tengo altas expectativas

Naruto asintió sonriente pero antes de que pudiera responder la puerta del vestuario sonó, alguien estaba al otro lado tocando, curioso de quien podía ser el rubio salió hacia ella mientras Yagi se escondía ya que en esta forma era fácil de reconocerlo como All Might

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con la figura de Mei al otro lado la cual sonreía mientras los veía con ojos extraños — ¡por fin estas usando mi bebe!— dijo ella alegre de ver a su creación —Luce increíble— dijo ella refiriéndose a su creación y no al chico

—Gracias Mei— dijo el rubio de todas formas —¿Necesitas algo?

—Si cierto—dijo ella recordando la razón por la cual había ido al vestidor —Disculpa la interrupción pero me gustaría hablar contigo Naruto-kun, tengo una propuesta que no podrás rechazar

Naruto el cual había esperado algo así asintió

—Claro Mei, no hay problema, soy todo oídos

Sobre Hombres de Gigantes

Capítulo 18

"Lagrimas, Sudor y Ciencia"

 **En una casa Hogar en la ciudad de Musutafu**

En la casa Hogar Lorenz, todos los chicos residentes de esta se encontraban en la enorme sala de la casa de varios pisos, reunidos como una gran familia, algunos habían logrado conseguir asiento en los sofá regados en el lugar, otros habían traídos sillas y el resto había preferido tomar asiento en el piso de madera de la sala, pero todos tenían sus vista pegada al televisor, pero una pequeña en particular estaba llegando al colmo de su paciencia mientras escuchaba las charlas de varios chicos a su alrededor los cuales no podían hacer silencio y dejar escuchar lo que decían en la tele

—¡Ya cállense!— grito ella explotando, sin poder soportar más los ruidos —Hagan silencio, sobre todo tu Issei a quien le importa tu nuevo juguete— grito la chiquilla señalando a un grupo de chicos los cuales quedaron estupefactos ante el grito de la chica, al igual que el resto de presentes los cuales guardaron silencio de inmediato observando el extraño rostro enojado de la niña

— ¿Sucede algo Mako-chan?— Dijo la dulce voz de Minamoto una de las cuidadores de la casa y responsable de los pequeños, la cual miraba preocupada a la niña la cual nunca antes la había visto tan molesta

—Si— dijo ella —Issei y su grupo no guardan silencio y no me dejan escuchar lo que dicen en la tele

Issei un poco molesto de ser el acusado salió en su defensa —Hey no esculpa mía que estén pasando ese festival aburrido a quien le interesa ver eso

Los ojos de Mako se incendió — ¡A MI!— grito ella indignada, de que llamaran la mejor competencia del año aburrida

—Ya, ya, niños— dijo Minamoto calmando la situación —No es necesario molestarse Mako-chan e Issei-kun si no te gusta la tele no significa que a otros no, si quieres jugar con tu nuevo juguete puedes ir al cuarto de juego y divertirte sin problemas y sin molestar a nadie— explico Minamoto con voz suave y una sonrisa a ambos chicos, Issei miro al otro lado mientras Mako hincho sus mejillas

—No quiero jugar solo— murmuro Issei —No hare más ruido

—No molestare mas Issei, Minamoto-san— dijo Mako

Pero antes de que los dos pudieran disculparse con el otro uno de los chicos que todavía estaba viendo la tele anuncio

—¡Chicos Ya está por comenzar!— dijo el niño emocionado causando que Mako hiciera un cabio 180 de actitud al ver la pantalla del televisor donde se podía ver claramente el coliseo/estadio donde se llevara a cabo el ultimo evento del festival deportivo, un torneo en el cual participara su niisan

"Gracias Cemento" dijo la voz del locutor mientras la cámaras tenían en primer plano el cuadrilátero que había hecho para los combates "Queridos amantes de los deportes ¿Están listos?" grito Present Mic

— ¡Si!— respondió animada Mako olvidándose por completo de Issei, Minamoto y del resto de niños su concentración absoluta estaba en el televisor

"Es hora de la que las batallas de verdad comiencen" la pantalla paso a mostrar la imagen de un chico y de una chica la cual era separada por la palabra versus "Para nuestro primer enfrentamiento tenemos a Hatsume Mei" la camara paso a mostrar la salida de uno de los túneles donde se podía ver caminando a una chica de pelo rosa y equipo raro la cual sonreída confiada "A pesar de ser del departamento de apoyo nuestra compañera aquí a demostrado que puede superar cualquier obstáculo" dijo el narrador haciendo la presentación de la chica "y del otro lado" la cámara de la tele paso a hora al otro lado del estadio a la salida de otro túnel donde un chico de pelo rubio sonrisa enorme y aura confiada caminaba al cuadrilátero, este llevaba un extraño equipo al igual que la chica "Tenemos a Uzumaki Naruto del departamento de Estudios Generales y la sorpresa del festival, habiendo logrado obtener el primer lugar en la carrera de obstáculos y soportado la envestida de la escuela manteniendo sus 10 millones de puntos puedo decir con seguridad que este chico promete"

—¡Es el, Es el!— grito Mako emocionada dando pequeños saltitos observando la imagen del rubio en pantalla que saluda al público —Es Naruto-niisan— dijo ella sin contenerse —Mi niisan luce tan cooooool— dijo ella arrastrando las palabras y con dos estrellitas en los ojos

Minamoto y Issei solo pudieron mirar decaídos con una gota de sudor en la nuca ya que ahora era Mako la que no dejaba oír a los demás con sus porras y sus gritos emocionados

 **En las afuera de la ciudad**

Bang estaba sentado en la sala de su humilde hogar, con una taza de té reposando en la pequeña mesa de madera y observando la televisión, la cual estaba pasando el festival deportivo de U.A. el evento más esperado de todo el año por la nación.

" _Bien chico_ " pensó el hombre con una sonrisa mientras observaba la figura del rubio salir del túnel con una mirada confiada —Demuéstrales lo que vales— animo el ex héroe en un intento de que su pupilo sintiera sus buenas vibraciones y le trajeran suerte en sus futuros combates

—Patéales el trasero mocoso, y demuéstrales lo que te he ensaño— agrego el tomando su taza de té, mientras se prepara para ver un par de buenas peleas

 **De regreso en el estadio**

—Wow,wow pro que tenemos aquí— dijo Present Mic al público observando las dos figuras que ya habían tomados sus lugares en el cuadrilátero —¿Eso está permitido? Que traje más extravagantes— dijo el héroe observando la vestimenta de cada uno, Mei llevaba puesta toda clase de objetos mientras Naruto había agregado un arnés extra el cual conectaba con unos extraños dispositivos en sus piernas, eso sin contar los extraños soportes en sus espalda que sobresalían como alas

Midnight que había observado a los dos chicos desde que habían salido de los túneles noto que ambos parecían estar compartiendo un chiste o algo que más nadie conocía —Ambos estudiantes no pertenece al departamento de Héroes por lo cual tienen permitido usar equipo de apoyo mientras haya sido echo por ellos— aclaro Midnight a el público informando que ninguno de los dos estaba rompiendo ninguna regla

—Listo Mei-chan— pregunto Naruto sonriente mirando a su amigo con la cual había echo un pacto

—Siempre lista para ti, Naruto-kun— respondió esta con la misma sonrisa del rubio mientras se acomodaba algo que parecía un micrófono, el rubio también tenía algo parecido a un micrófono

Midnight miro a los jóvenes, algo estaba pasando entre los dos, pero sin saber el que tuvo que dar comienzo al partido —Con todo aclarado es hora de que el primer encuentro entre Hatsume Mei y Uzumaki NAruto comience— dijo ella, la cual apenas dio la orden causo que el rubio comenzara a correr hacia la chica

—¿No es esa aceleración asombrosa Naruto-kun?—dijo la voz de Mei por todo el estadio, saliendo por los altoparlantes alrededor de este causando asombro entre los espectadores los cuales solo esperaban la voz de los comentaristas a través de estos, no la de los participantes

—Se siente Maravillo Hatsume-sama— dijo Naruto también sonando por lo altoparlante causando confusión mayor

—¿Cómo?— se preguntó Present Mic confuso

—Al parecer lograron entrar al sistema de audio del estadio de alguna forma— comento Aizawa

Mei asintió volviendo a hacer otra pregunta —¿No se sienten tus piernas más ligeras de lo usual?

—Asi es Hatsume-sama— volvió a responder Naruto recortando la distancia con la chica

—¡Eso es de esperar mi querido Naruto-kun!— dijo ella emocionada —Diseñe esos ayudantes de piernas para mejorar el movimiento de su usuario ¿increíble no?

—Ciertamente Hatsume-sama— respondió Naruto entrando más en su papel con una sonrisa, pero la distancia ya había sido recortaba y estaba encima de la chica de pelo rosado la cual guiño su ojo al chico —Los cuales por supuesto puedo fácilmente evadir con mis acoplamiento hidráulicos —Justo antes de que Naruto pudiera taclearla la chica salió elevada a los aires mientras dos varas metálicas se extendían desde la mochila que cargaba puesta, causando que Naruto se tropezara con una de estas

" _En el palco para compañías_ " dijo ella sonriente mientras activaba su quirk haciendo zoom hacia los asiento reservados para ellos observando a varios hombros en trajes los cuales la señalaban mientras hablaban animadamente " _Oh si están interesados, ya son míos"_ pensó ella emocionada mientras caía de nuevo al suelo, pero antes de que pudiera pensar la mochila se volvió a activar elevándola de nuevo hacia el cielo causando que Naruto se volviera a tropezar como era su plan —Mi mochila cuenta con sensores en todas las direcciones por lo cual un ataque por la espalda no es ningún problema— informo ella mientras Naruto recuperaba el equilibrio de forma automática gracias a las extrañas protuberancias de metal en su espalda —¡Miren como Naruto-kun cambio y adapto su rumbo de forma automática!— dijo ella abriendo los brazos —Todo gracias a los auto balanceadores que cree— señalo al equipo de metal en la espalda del rubio

En la cabina Present Mic y Aizawa no podían creer lo que veían sus ojos en el primer encuentro del torneo —Esto es raro— dijo Present Mic

—Volvió su encuentro en una feria de ciencia— agrego Aizawa

—Naruto-kun es gracioso— dijo la chica de pelo verde riéndose causando más depresión en los dos hombres adultos

—Con ellos no deben preocuparse en perder el tiempo levantándose— agrego ella mientras Naruto volvía a la carga tras de Mei

—Serás mía Hatsume-san— informo el sonriente sabiendo que era hora del siguiente producto, Mei asintió habiendo escuchado la palabra clave del rubio el cual corría como un toro por ella, sonriente Mei activo sus botas, las cuales la elevaron al cielo esquivando el asalto

El público no podía creer lo que veía, donde estaban las patadas, los golpe, los poderes —jaja prácticamente puedo volar como pueden ver— dijo ella desde el aire —gracias a estas electro botas, la cuales usas inducción electromagnética en cada lado la cuales permiten evasiones inmediatas de forma fácil y segura— dijo ella cayendo de nuevo al cuadrilátero

Naruto luego de detenerse se giró saliendo de nuevo tras Mei, corriendo hacia la trayectoria donde iba a aterrizar —Eres Increíble Hatsume-sama, pero no podrás pararme ahora que caes al suelo— dijo el de forma dramática como esos villanos de show para niños

—Apuesto a que si— respondió la chica dándose la vuelta mientras sacaba una extraña pistola blanca disparándola hacia el rubio, de esta salió una malla de alambre la cual capturo al rubio mandándolo al suelo dejándolo casi inmóvil —¿Qué es eso Hatsume-sama?— Pregunto Naruto

—Eso mi querido Naruto-kun, es una pistola capturadora de villanos — Mei miro al público mientras exponía la pistola —las redes de captura están contenidas en cartuchos pequeños y este bebe es capaz de contener y disparar 5 cartuchos antes de necesitar ser recargado ¿increíble no?— dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras hacia el número 5 con los dedos —Lo mejor de todo es que todos estos inventos fueron diseñado por su servidora Mei Hatsume, prodigio del curso de apoyo

—Increible Hatsume-sama, me estoy enamorando de ti y de tus increíbles inventos los cuales son de otro mundo— dijo Naruto a la chica la cual le guiño el ojo ya que estaba siguiendo el plan a la letra —No puedo contener estos sentimientos por ti y mucho menos por tu Inventos, ¿Cómo es que te llamabas de nuevo?— pregunto Naruto

Mei sonrió —Mei Hatsume, M-E-I H-A-T-S-U-M-E no se te olvide Naruto-kun, y mucho menos a ustedes compañías de soportes que busquen nuevos reclutas, la opción es Obvia, ustedes me quieren a MI— dijo ella con un poquito de ego

En el palco de las compañías los representante de esta no podían creer lo que veían —Realmente sabe venderse— dijo uno de ellos emocionado y aterrado a la vez

—Y ahora para continuar déjenme enseñarle otros de mis bebes— sonó la voz de Mei

— ¿Hay más?— dijo otra vez de los representantes sorprendido

 **10 minutos más tarde**

El público miraba estupefacto todo lo que Mei les había enseñado, ¿realmente ella había echo toda esas cosas?

—Ufff— dijo Mei sacudiéndose un par de gotas de sudor de la frente —Terminamos— informo ella ofreciéndole una mano al rubio ayudándole a levantarse del suelo luego de la última demostración, la cual era un rifle de pulso y este había tumbado al rubio de la fuerza

—Realmente estuviste increíble Mei-chan— alabo el rubio aceptando la mano y levantándose del suelo

—Gracias de nuevo Naruto-kun, tu ayuda fue asombrosa— dijo ella emociona ya que el rubio había servido como asistente de todas sus demostraciones ayudándola a vender sus equipos, de seguro los de las compañías no podían esperar para llamarla luego de lo que les enseño

—De nada Mei-chan, somos amigos— dijo el rubio sonriente y con los ojos cerrados alegre de haber sido de ayuda, pero gracias a sus ojos cerrados no se dio cuenta de la proximidad de la chica la cual se acercó a él plantándole un beso en la mejilla que observaron todos en el estadio y para mayor vergüenza en toda la nación, en las gradas reservadas para los estudiantes Ochako y Momo miraban mortificados lo que acaba de hacer la chica de pelo rosado mientras Inko no lo creía y Akane miraba con la boca abierta

En la casa Lorenz Mako no podía creer que su niichan tuviera otra novia ya con esta eran 3 que le conocía

Bang estaba cagado de la risa en su sala habiendo visto la extravagancia que había sido el primer encuentro mientras se decía mi estudiante es un chulo

All Might miraba con la boca abierta sorprendido de que su sucesor de hubiera prestado para eso

—Logre presentar hasta el último de mis bebes Naruto-kun, gracias de nuevo— dijo ella despidiéndose dejando al rubio sonrojado y sin palabras ya que no había esperado eso por parte de Mei la cual se reí mentalmente pensando _"espero que hayas tomado bastante fotos saya-chan_ " y sin más la chica salió del cuadrilátero descalificándose ya que habían 3 formas de ganar un combate, sacar a tu oponente del cuadrilátero, incapacitándolo o haciendo que este se rinda de forma verbal

—Hatsume está fuera del cuadrilátero— informo Midnight recobrándose de los visto ya que era la réferi de los encuentros debía declarar al ganador —Uzumaki Naruto avanza a la siguiente ronda

Nadie en el estadio aplaudió todavía en shock

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En las afueras del estadio una pareja de héroes estaba cubriendo una de las salidas, bueno uno de ellos estaba haciendo su trabajo mientras la otra solo ocupaba su tiempo muerto en algo mejor

—Vaya decepción, me hubiera ver gustado al rubio hacer algo mas— dijo la delicada voz de Mt. Lady la cual tenía su vista concentrada en la pantalla de televisión que estaba en el exterior del estadio habiendo observado el encuentro entre Mei y Naruto —Aunque debo decir esa chica tiene agallas— dijo Mt Lady sonriente recordando el beso que le dio la chica al rubio en la mejilla

—¡Mt. Lady deja de perder el tiempo y trabaja!— interrumpió Kamui obstinado ya que su compañera no había echo nada hasta ahora…bueno el tampoco ya que el trabajo de vigilancia era de los más aburridos

—Oh vamos Kamui diviértete un poco, además nadie está por aquí— respondió ella guiñándole un ojo al hombre mientras sacaba la lengua —además no quisieras corroborar si el rubio es el mismo de ese día

Kamui se volteo molesto por los juegos de la rubia

—A mí me gustaría, quien sabe tal vez debemos ofrecerla una pasantía con nosotros

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto luego de su pequeño espectáculo y luego de pasar a la siguiente ronda de una forma un poco no ortodoxa decidió espera en el túnel de entrada al estadio al siguiente competidor o mejor dicho la siguiente competidora la cual era Momo, ya que el segundo encuentro era el de ella contra Tokoyami y quería desearle buena suerte antes del partido

—Ahí estas— escucho decir la voz de momo, ya que estaba recostado contra la pared del pasillo con los ojos cerrados a la espera de la chica —Me preguntaba donde te habías metido— dijo ella

Naruto abrió sus ojos notando a la chica acerándosele, llevaba puesto el uniforme deportivo habiéndose cambiado el uniforme de porrista para tristeza de el

—Hey Momo-chan— saludo Naruto mientras la chica se detenía a pocos centímetros de el —¿Lista para tu pelea contra Tokoyami?— pregunto el

—Si o eso espero— dijo ella no muy confiada —Pero conozco el poder de Tokoyami así que no será sorpresa alguna— agrego ella intentándose dar más confianza ya que la necesitaría

Naruto se separado de la pared colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica de pelo negro —No deje que los nervios te ganen Momo-chan, sé que eres increíble y tu poder es asombroso, de seguro le ganaras a Tokoyami solo debes confiar en ti un poco mas

Momo asintió — ¿De verdad piensas que puedo ganar?

—Con todo mi ser— dijo Naruto sonriente —además quiero enfrentarme a ti en la siguiente ronda porque sé que será asombroso

Momo sonrió un poco más confiada gracias a las palabras del rubio notando que su nombre era llamado al cuadrilátero—Yo también quiero enfrentarme a ti Naruto-kun, Quiero ver que tan fuerte eres— respondió ella acercándose su rostro al rubio el cual fue tomado por sorpresa cuando sintió los suaves y cálidos labios de la chica de pelo negro en los suyos en un delicado y breve beso —Un pequeño beso de buena suerte— comento ella apartándose con un leve sonrojo y sin más comenzó a caminar a la salida del túnel ya que su nombre había sido llamado —¡Deséame suerte NAruto-kun!— grito ella mientras se alejaba

—Buena suerte— murmuro Naruto el cual todavía estaba rojo como un tomate

Momo lo había besado de nuevo en la boca y estaba vez una extraña sensación y el mismo vacío de ahora se presentaba en su pecho

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

De regreso al estadio, este se había logrado recuperar del show de Mei y Naruto y estaban emocionados de que se diera comienzo al segundo encuentro ya que ambos participantes ya estaban en el cuadrilátero de cemento

—Ahora querido público, no perdamos más tiempo— Grito Present Mic causando euforia en los presentes —Pasemos al siguiente encuentro— informo el mientras en la pantalla del estadio se mostraba la figura de momo separa de la de Tokoyami por la palabras Vs —Ofensiva y Ofensiva en un mismo cuerpo, el samurái oscuro acompañado de Dark shadow es Tokoyami Fumikage de departamento de Héroes— grito el nombre al final haciendo la presentación del chico pájaro el cual asintió escuchando los aplausos —Del otro lado— la vista del público se posó en la figura un poco nerviosa de momo la cual sujetaba su brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha —La chica crea todo, admitida por recomendaciones a U.A. sus capacidades ya están certificadas y probadas, del Departamento de Héroes denle un Aplauso a Yaoyorozu Momo— grito Present Mic causando otra oleada de aplausos en el publico esta vez para la chica

" _Con dark sahdow Tokoyami puede atacar y defenderse más aún puede llamar a la creatura de forma instantáneo por lo cual no hay retraso que pueda aprovechar… lo más seguro es que comienza a la ofensiva"_ pensó momo observando lo calmado que se veía Tokoyami _"Necesitare crear un simple escudo para bloquear pero tengo que ser rápido o perderé"_ pensó ella mientras se desabotonaba la camisa del uniforme y se recogía las mangas _"Si tengo suficiente tiempo tendré que crear una arma…"_ pero antes de que momo pudiera terminar su plana la voz de Present Mic la saco de su concentración

—¡Segundo partido!— grito el —Comiencen

Momo miro sorprendida no espera un comienzo tan rápido

Del otro lado Tokoyami ya sabía que hacer y sin perder tiempo puso en práctica su plan —Dark Shadow ataca— ordeno el mientras de forma instantánea salía la criatura de oscuridad de su cuerpo y como un ave salía en picada hacia momo

" _Rápido"_ pensó Momo mientras colocaba su antebrazo delante de ella y en un brillo de luz creaba un pequeño escudo de metal y como una pelota dark shadow reboto en este

—Ahora es mi oportunidad— pensó momo extendiendo su brazo libre mientras habría su mano pero antes de que pudiera activar de nuevo su poder otro asalto de dark shadow la saco de concentración esta vez el ataque fue más fuerte causando que diera unos pasos hacia atrás de la fuerza

" _Ahh_ " pensó momo soportando el impacto " _No puedo concentrarme_ " pensó ella mientras recibia otro impacto esta vez lo suficientemente fuerte como sacarle el escudo de su brazo

En las gradas el público explotaba emocionada ya que por fin podían ver una buena pelea

" _Es demasiado rápido_ " pensó Momo esta vez esquivando el ataque de dark shadow lazándose hacia un lado dejando que la bestia pasara de largo

—¡No pienso dejarte ganar tan fácil!— grito Momo a Tokoyami que seguía igual de inmutado mientras recupera a dark shadow preparándolo para otro asalto " _necesito comprar tiempo"_ pensó ella desesperada observando la figura de dark shadow volar hacia ella velozmente, —Creación— grito ella desesperada mientras cruzaba sus brazos y los empujaba hacia abajo mientras estos brillaban, nunca lo había intentando antes así que esperaba que funcionara, cuando sintió su objeto crearce se lanzó hacia un lado cubriéndose

—¡increíble!— dijo Present Mic —Yaoyorozu aún bajo el constante ataque de Tokoyami fue capaz de crear un escudo a cuerpo completo

Delante de Momo un escudo cuerpo completo de madera se había enterrado en el suelo, a pesar de necesitar tiempo para crear objetos grande momo había descubierto que mientras menos denso era el material más rápido lo podía crear por eso había sido capaz de conjurar el escudo cuerpo completo pero al ser de madera este había sido atravesado fácilmente por dark shadow y su fuerza, el cual rompió uno de los lados

—Dark shadow de nuevo— ordeno Tokoyami observando que momo se había escondido del otro lado del escudo

" _Es mi oportunidad_ " pensó momo mientras abría su mano la cual brillo mientras una lanza se creaba en su mano —Toma esto— grito ella mientras salia detrás de la cobertura la cual dark shadow estaba a punto de atacar, con toda sus fuerza arrojo la lanza hacia Tokoyami, pero este había estado preparado para algo asi

—Dark shadow— llamo él y sin necesidad de dar la orden la bestia se expandió creando un escudo fino en el aire el cual intercepto la lanza

"No" pensó momo decepcionada habiendo perdido su ataque, pero su decepción fue suplantada pronto por desesperación al ver que la sombra volvía al ataque " _Escudo_ " se dijo ella volviendo a crear otro escudo de metal pequeño para soportar las embestidas de dark shadow las cuales esta vez fueron mas seguidas y más violentas " _Necesito soportar_ " pensó ella colocando su otro brazo detrás del escudo para que este no fuera a fallar, luego de unos segundo las embestidas de Tokoyami habían parado

" _¿Por qué se detiene?"_ pensó momo confundida mirando a dark shadow que se había posado a lado de su creador _"¿Se habrá cansado?"_ pensó Momo _"Ahora debo atacar"_ se dijo de nuevo mientras creaba un bastón de hierro pero antes de poder salir al ataque la voz de Midnight la detuvo

—Yaoyorozu salió del cuadrilátero— informo la Heroína mientras una cara de horror se posaba en momo la cual bajo su mirada hacia sus pies y claramente uno de estos estaba pisando fuera del área designada descalificándola, de seguro fueron los ataques seguidos de dark shadow que la empujaron hacia afuera —Tokoyami avanza a la siguiente ronda

"No" pensó momo totalmente decepcionada

—Jikes— dijo Present Mic —Una victoria contundente por parte de Tokoyami, ¿Acaso podría ser el mejor quirk de los presentes?

—Perdí…— murmuro Momo sintiéndose como un fracaso —No…No pude hacer nada— se dijo ella bajando la mirada al suelo avergonzada de haber dado tan mal demostración, no había echo nada y Tokoyami con dark shadow la había dominado desde el primer momento —Falle…lo siento— se dijo ella mientras tomaba su brazo derecho con su mano izquierda mientras comenzaba caminar hacia el túnel intentando reconfortarse ella misma pero era inútil el sentimiento de fracaso estaba presente

En la entrada del túnel estaba Naruto el cual había visto toda la pelea a nivel del suelo sorprendido por la fuerza del Quirk de Tokoyami pero triste por la derrota de su amiga, la cual ingreso al túnel con la vista en el suelo y sin notarlo

—Momo-chan— dijo Naruto deteniendo a la chica con su mano causando que este levantara su vista por fin mirando sorprendida la presencia del rubio el cual noto los ojos aguados de la chica la cual estaba al borde de llorar

Naruto sin dudarlo toma a la chica de pelo negro en un abrazo enterrando su rostro en su pecho mientras le susurraba con suavidad —Estuviste increíble momo-chan, solo fue un contrincante difícil para tu poder

—Falle Naruto-kun, no hice nada y perdí— dijo ella dejando salir sus lágrimas en el pecho del rubio mientras apretaba con fuerza al rubio intentando que la calidez de este la reconfortara de su dolor —Te falle, no nos enfrentaremos en la siguiente ronda

—Lo hiciste bien Momo-chan— le susurro Naruto plantando un suave beso en la cabeza de su amiga —Solo fue un partido difícil, no había nada que pudieras hacer— le aseguro mientras la chica descargaba sus frustración en su pecho en forma de lagrimas

" _Tokoyami-san, espero con ansias nuestra pelea_ " pensó Naruto sabiendo que el chico sería un problema para el también

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

— ¿Dónde te metiste Yaoyorozu-san?— dijo la Jiro mientras observaba por fin a la chica de pelo negro ingresar a la grada de estudiantes, pero su ganas de conocer más murieron en su garganta el ver la expresión decaída de la vicepresidenta de la clase

—¿Vicepresidenta te encuentras bien?— pregunto Mina la chica de pelo rosado la cual había notado el silencio de ella

—Si— respondió momo, pero las chicas sabían que había estado llorando debido a sus ojos rojos —Solo un poco frustrada— explico ella pero antes de que tomara asiento la figura de Naruto entro en la visión de la clase 1-A

—¿Hey eres tú de nuevo?— dijo Mina alegre señalando al rubio notando su camisa un poco húmeda a nivel de pecho " _No me digas_ " pensó con una sonrisa mental —¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunto Mina

Naruto miro avergonzado mientras se rascaba la nunca ya que ciertamente este no era el palco de los estudiantes del departamento de estudios generales —Solo quería asegurarme que momo-chan llegara bien y ver si Ochako estaba con ustedes señorita…— intento acordarse caruto pero ciertamente no habían sido presentados antes

—Mina Ashido— dijo ella captando la indirecta mientras extendía su manos la cual Naruto estrecho

—Naruto Uzumaki un placer concerté Mina-chan— dijo Naruto sonriente alegre de conocer a alguien nuevo

—Igual— Dijo Mina sonriente

—Gracias Naruto-kun por acompañarme— intervino Momo un leve tinte rojo en las mejillas —¿Si no le molesta chicas podría Naruto ver los partidos con nosotras?— pregunto Momo a las chicas las cuales no veían el inconveniente —Gracias, ¿Qué dices Naruto-kun?— dijo ella mirando al rubí

—claro que me gustaría ver los partidos contigo momo-chan— respondió Naruto fijándose que Ochako no estaba entre ellas —Pero primero me gustaría hablar con Ochako, ya sabes desearle buena suerte

—Ya veo— dijo momo un poco triste bajando la mirada sabiendo que la chica de pelo rubio castaño también tenía sentimientos por el rubio, pero no podía negarle a Naruto que deseara suerte a uno de sus otros amigos

—Creo que debe estar en los cuartos de espera— comento tsuyu —Su partido contra Bakugo la tiene preocupada

Naruto asintió sabiendo que kaachan era un rival peligroso —gracias chica rana— comento Naruto mientras salía del palco hacia los vestidores —Nos vemos en unos momentos momo-chan, no se te olvide guardarme un puesto a tu lado— agrego el mientras comenzaba a correr ya que el tercer partido acaba de comenzar y no le quedaba mucho tiempo

Mientras Naruto se perdía de la vista del grupo Mina miro a Momo con una sonrisa pícara —Así que vicepresidenta, ¿Tu y el rubio?—dijo ella levantando la cejas de forma provocativa

—¿Naruto-kun y yo que?— pregunto ella inocente sin darse cuenta que había caído en la trampa de mina

Mina solo hico gestos sugestivos con sus labios los cuales simulaban como si se estuviera besándose con alguien

El rostro de momo se puso como un tomate mientras se hundía en su asiento

Cabe destacar que momo ni confirmó ni negó nada ya que se había quedado muda

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ochako estaba sentada en una de las sillas en el cuarto de espera designado para los participantes del último evento para que tuvieran un lugar donde concentrarse y donde esperar antes de su enfrentamiento

" _vamos Ochako es solo Bakugo ya sabes cómo pelea"_ se dijo ella recordando la clase con All Might recordando lo aterrador del chico rubio " _No puedo"_ dijo ella sintiéndose más nerviosa, pero su diatriba fue interrumpida cuando la puerta de la sala fue abierta

—Hay estas— dijo la inconfundible voz de Naruto mientras se revelaba al abrir la puerta —A la primera te encontré— agrego el con una sonrisa mientras ingresaba a la sala cerrando la puerta detrás de el

—Naruto-kun ¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunto momo sorprendida ante la presencia del rubio

—Wow wow— dijo Naruto deteniendo sus paso dramáticamente fijándose bien en momo —¿Por qué esa cara Ochako-chan?— pregunto el observando la expresión en el rostro de la chica

—Cual cara es la de siempre— dijo Ochako rascándose la nuca —bueno tal vez mi nervios llegaron a mis cejas— admitió ella apenada posando la mirada en la mesa dejando escapar un suspiro

—Te comprendo vas contra Kaachan— dijo Naruto acercándose a ella tomando la silla delante de ella —Es un rudo oponente

Ochakoo asintió —estoy aterrada— murmuro ella al rubio revelándole sus verdaderos sentimientos

—Hey— llamo Naruto tomando la manos de la chica en las de él notando el leve temblor en estas, realmente tenía miedo —Mírame— dijo Naruto a la chica la cual asintió levantado su vista notando la sonrisa en el rubio

—Tal vez kaachan sea aterrador pero no es invencible, él es humano al igual que nosotros lo cual significa que tienes oportunidad de ganar— animo Naruto

— ¿Lo crees?— Naruto asintió animadamente

—Sé que puedes, solo debes dar lo mejor de ti— dijo Naruto esperanzado de poder ayudar a su amiga

Ochako asintió mientras liberaba sus manos de las rubio con una nueva pasión en sus ojos

—Tienes razón Naruto-kun— dijo ella apretando sus puños colocándolos uno al frente del otro —Realmente eres increíble Naruto-kun, no me canso de sorprenderme de lo que eres capaz de hacer, durante la batalla pensé que sería bueno hacer equipo con amigos pero ahora que lo pienso mejor creo que quise depender de ti por tu puntos, para pasar— revelo ella —Todos ustedes están afrontando el futuro y dando lo mejor por eso no puedo seguir holgazaneando, estas es mi pelea Naruto-kun

—Ciertamente Ochako-chan, kaachan no tendrá piedad por que seas mujer, el ira con todo por ti

Ochako asintió —No me importa porque yo también daré lo mejor, gracias Naruto-kun por venir a animarme de verdad eres único— dijo ella con una leve sonrisa todavía nerviosa pero más confiada que antes —Nos vemos en la tercera ronda Naruto-kun

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En el estadio el público explotaba de nuevo, luego del enfrentamiento entre los chicos resistentes el cual había terminado en empate y luego de ver como estos se partían la cara el uno al otro, el público estaba emocionado de un nuevo enfrentamiento, y esta vez seria del chico que había llegado en tercer lugar durante la carrera

—Regrese Momo-chan— dijo Naruto en voz suave ingresando al palco en las gradas de los chicos de la clase 1-A ya que para Naruto no había sentido ir al de la clase 1-C ya que realmente no conocía a nadie ahí aparte de Shinso y este debería estar preparándose para su combate

—Te guardo un asiento— respondió Momo sonriente de que su amigo hubiera regresado con ella

—Eres la mejor momo-chan—respondió Naruto tomando asiento alado de ella

Sin darse cuenta de los ojos de Mina que miraba con interés a los dos

—Para nuestro cuarto enfrentamiento tenemos — dijo Present Mic al publico

En el cuadrilátero Ochako terminaba de llegar mientras Katsuki había tenido ya rato esperándola —Su actitud es Explosiva al igual que su poder denle un aplauso a Katsuki Bakugo del departamento de héroes— el público aplaudió —del otro lado Con una mirada determinada que te puede hacer flotar, del departamento de héroes es Uraraka Ochako— presento Present Mic a los luchadores los cuales se miraran con determiancion

" _Kacchan si lastimas a Ochako-chan te juro que te las hare pagar un millón de veces"_ pensó Naruto posando su vista en el chico de pelo rubio el cual sabia de lo que era capaz y la crueldad que a veces demostraba

—¿tú eres la que jode cosas con la gravedad?¿Cierto cara redonda?— pregunto Katsuki

—Cara redonda— repitió Ochako molesta por el insulto

—Si piensas rendirte es mejor que lo hagas ahora ya que no pienso contenerme— dijo el chico explosivo de forma molesta

—Ni lo sueñes…kaachan— respondió Ochako utilizando el apodo de pequeño de Bakugo que le había enseñado Naruto, causando que este la mirara con odio

—¡Que el cuarto partido comience!— grito Present Mic dando luz verde a la pelea

Apenas Present Mic dio la orden la chica salió corriendo hacia el rubio con toda su rapidez

" _Bien Ochako, atácalo no dejes que piense, y tócalo"_ pensó Naruto observando a la chica _"Kaachan siempre le gusta empezar con su mano derecha"_ se recordó Naruto de sus peleas con el chico

—y Ahora tu mueres— dijo Katsuki mientras retrasaba su brazo derecho como predicho

" _Aquí viene_ " pensó Ochako " _Si logro esquivarlo"_ pensó ella, pero cuando Katsuki lanzo su brazo este no era lo que esperaba ya que iba por debajo de la cintura, sorprendida Ochako solo pudo cruzar sus dos brazos frente al ella mientras recibía una explosión directamente a la cara la cual la hizo retroceder de la fuerza

" _Bastardo"_ pensó Naruto observando la nube de humo creada por la explosión de Katsuki esperando que este no le hubiera echo dado a su amigo

—Bakugo realmente no se contiene así sea una chica— hablo Tsuyu sorprendida por la fuerza del ataque del rubio

—Estúpida— se reprimió Ochako —No puede esquivar el ataque— se dijo ella observando a su objetivo tomar una pose más defensiva el cual la había perdido de vista gracias a la nube de humo, a Ochako se le ocurrió una idea

—Te sacare de aquí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos— dijo confiado Katsuki mientras escaneaba su cambo de visión en busca de señales de la chica recibiéndola en forma de movimiento en el humo —No hay forma de que me venzas— grito Katsuki notando el uniforme de la chica salir del humo al mismo tiempo que impactaba un golpe directo con su explosión mandándola a volar o eso creía el pero cuando la explosión termino se dio de cuenta que su mano estaba impactada contra el suelo sosteniendo una camisa sin nada —¿Cómo?—dijo Katsuki sorprendido al mismo tiempo que a su espalda Ochako salía entre el humo preparada para atacar su espalda descuidada

—Wow hizo flotar su chaqueta como anzuelo para desconcentrar a su oponente que forma de pensar— comento Present Mic

" _Este es mi chance hacerlo flotar"_ pensó Ochako mientras extendía su mano derecha en un intento de tocar la espalda de Katsuki, pero apenas estuvo a milímetros de tocarla este reacciono de forma violenta y como un rayo se giró y con su mano causo una explosión en el suelo el cual con la fuerza de la onda sacudió a Ochako regresándola hacia atrás pero esta vez la chica no había esperado el ataque por lo cual lo recio de lleno

—¡Arggg1— se escuchó el grito de dolor de Ochako por todo el estadio mientras rebotaba violentamente en el concreto antes recuperarse en pleno aire y recobro el equilibrio

—¡Maldito!— dijo Naruto enojado mientras apretaba con fuerza el asiento delante de él causando que varios del 1-A lo miraran aterrados notando el daño causado al pobre asiento

" _Naruto-kun"_ pensó momo comprendiendo al rubio ya que ella también estaba viendo la pelea más aún estaba viendo como lastimaban a su amiga

—Que clase de tiempo de reacción es esa— dijo sero uno de los chicos de 1-A

—Realmente Bakugo está loco, es imposible tomarlo por sorpresa— comento kaminari —Si Uraraka no logra tocarlo no podrá activar su quirk, pero con los reflejos de Bakugo tiene la desventaja

De regreso al cuadrilátero ya recuperada Ochako salió de nuevo hacia Katsuki pero este de nuevo estaba preparado

—¡Muy lento!— le dijo este mientras arrastraba su mano por el suelo en dirección de la chica mientras hacia explosiones continuas la cual termino con una grande que lanzo todo los trozos de concreto que había generado hacia ella, pero esta vez momo logro esquivar el ataque aprovechando el humo se ocultó de nuevo, volviendo a ganarle la espalda

—Te tengo— grito ella lanzandose por su espalda y como una repetición de lo anterior Katsuki con su buena reacciona causo otra gran explosión en la cara de la chica mandándolo a volar

—Ochako— murmuro Tsuyu

—No puedo ver esto— comentó Jiro aterrada por el daño que el rubio estaba causando a su amiga

Pero en la mente de Ochako la victoria estaba cerca y como loca se lanzaba detrás del rubio una y otra vez y este la regresaba al suelo con una exposición en la cara una y otra vez, la chica de pelo castaño estaba recibiendo castigo

" _Ochako-chan no_ " pensó Naruto comenzando a sentirse preocupado por su amigo observando los daños en ella, ¿Acaso esto era lo que ellas sentía cuando lo veían mal herida?, si era esa era un sentimiento que no le gustaba, ya que se sentía impotente no poder ayudarla

—Esto no se ha terminadoؙ— le grito ella lanzándose de nuevo al ataque pero el daño ya estaba pasando facturo al igual que el cansancio por lo cual sus reacciones no eran tan rápida en ella, por eso esta vez no pudo protegerse del ataque de Bakugo recibiendo la explosión directamente mandándolo hacia atrás casi inconsciente

—Uraraka continua atacando sin descanso, pero esto es una masacre— dijo Present Mic

En el estadio observaba preocupados la paliza que estaba recibiendo la chica

—Su truco no dio resultados antes, por eso se está desesperando— dijo uno del publico

En el cuadrilátero la historia se repetía Ochako salía tras Bakugo y este la repelía con una exposición

—Cómo puedes querer ser héroe y seguir lastimándola— dijo uno de los héroes profesionales que observaba la pelea a Katsuki —La diferencia en habilidades es abismal apresúrate y sácala del cuadrilátero— ordeno el Héroe el cual no le gustaba para anda la actitud agresiva de Katsuki

" _Vamos"_ pensó Ochako volvió salir tras Katsuki y nuevamente recio otro explosión retrocediéndola, todo su cuerpo estaba comenzando a dolrr y mucho

—Detén esto y termina de atormentarla— dijo El héroe

—Lo que dijo el— dijo otra en el publico

De pronto las pocas voces se hicieron muchas y todos comenzaron a abuchear a katsuki

—El público esta comenzado a abucheara Bakugo— dijo Present Mic incrédulo era la primera vez que algo así pasaba —Incluso puedo de…— pero antes de terminar fue interrumpido por Aizawa

—Si el que dijo eso sobre Bakugo es un héroe profesional puedo ir a casa y colgar su capa— dijo Aizawa forma dura —La brutalidad de Bakugo es el reconocimiento de la fuerza de su oponente ya que sabe que esta lo puede vencer— revelo Aizawa callando los abucheos —Por eso el hace todo lo necesario para que esa no pueda vencerlo y así salir victorioso— dijo Aizawa defendiendo a su alumno

" _Te equivocas_ " pensó Naruto mirando fuertemente a Bakugo " _Conozco a kaachan mas tiempo que tú, una cosa es no dejar que tu oponente no gane y otra es ganar, kaachan solo está intentando detenerla evitando que se le acerque, pero no ha hecho el primer intento para ganar, ya que piensa que puede ganar la carrera de desgaste pero esta solo está causando daño incensario en Ochako-chan, la cual desea ganar con todo su corazón, así que no defiendas lo que está haciendo kaachan, compara esta con la pelea de tokoyami_ " pensó Naruto en el comentarista

En el estadio kaachan observo como Ochako se ponía de pie nuevamente, desafiándolo _"Esto no termina_ " pensó el _"Todavía no está muerta"_ se dijo enojado

—Creo que con eso será suficiente— dijo Ochako limpiándose un poquito de sangre de sus labios

Katsuki se colocó en posición preparándose nuevamente para el asalto de la chica

—Gracias por concentrar tus ojos en mi— dijo Ella sonriente mientras colocaba sus palmas de la mano juntas toacando sus ñemas de los dedos con su opuesto —Pienso ganar, ¡Libérate!— dijo ella confundiendo a Bakugo, el cual comenzó a escuchar el sonido parecido a un derrumbo

—Nadie se dio de cuenta, pero la chica ha estado manteniendo sus ataques de bajo perfil para que las explosiones de Bakugo generaran escombros o mejor dicho armas para ellas— dijo el chico

En el palco de 1-A Naruto miraba complacido " _Ochako-chan, eres increíble"_ pensó Naruto dándose cuenta por primera vez la nube de escombros que había generado Ochako con su quirk la cual Naruto no se había dado cuenta preocupado por el bienestar de la chica

—¡Una lluvia de meteoritos!— anuncio Present Mic observando los escombros caer al cuadrilátero, al igual que Bakugo que se dio dé cuenta de lo que había echo la chica

" _con esta cantidad de escombros su concentración estará en protegerse"_ pensó Ochako saliendo de nuevo hacia el " _De seguro podre tocarlo entonces"_ se dijo ella

—Ni en tu sueños perra— dijo Katsuki Mientras mirada con odio a Ochako, mientras levantaba su brazo hacia el cielo en dirección de los escombros, Ochako solo pudo observar incrédula como todo el brazo de Katsuki estaba cubierto de sudor el cual causo mini explosiones en cadena por todo este terminando en su mano, que exploto con la fuerza de una bomba, causando una explosión masiva que ilumino el cielo y con la fuerza de la explosión la onda expansiva fue tan potente que impacto en Ochako la cual no espera un ataque de esta magnitud y Salí volando hacia atrás mientras los escombros eran evaporados y otros salía de regreso al cielo —Sabia que tenías algo tramado, nadie ataque de esa forma a menos que se el inútil de Uzumaki

— ¡Que explosión de Bakugo!— dijo Present Mic el cual había sentido la onda expansiva en la cabina —El ataque de Uraraka no ha tenido efecto alguno

En el cuadrilátero la chica estaba de rodillas en el suelo _"Use todo lo que tenía…y no le hizo ni cosquilla_ " pensó ella deprimida sintiéndose cansada y sin energía, todo su plan dependía del efecto que causaría los escombros —Incluso así… — dijo ella llamando la atención de Bakugo el cual había estado esperando otro ataque —Si fuera Naruto-kun, este nunca…nunca se rendiría— grito ella sacando su ultimas fuerzas mientras se levantaba

—Muy bien, es hora de ponerse serios Uranada— grito Bakugo sabiendo que su oponente estaba en la última mientras salía tras ella

" _Ahora si te dignas a atacar eh kaachan_ " pensó Naruto completamente aireado ante la actitud del rubio, sintiendo su sangre hervir con odio hacia el rubio el respaldar del asiento delante suto había sido destruido por la fuera de su agarre

Pero a mitad del camino Uraraka callo de nuevo al suelo esta vez sola, sin energías ya que el desgate que habia echo era tremendo —mi…cuerpo…no quiere hacer….lo que le pido— informó ella intentando moverse pero su cuerpo no respondía —Yo…también…necesito ganar— dijo ella mientras se arrastraba como podía hacia Bakugo mientras recuerdos de su infancia se presentaba en su mente, de su promesa de ayudar a su familia

" _Aprecio tu esfuerzo Ochako"_ dijo la voz de su papa mientras se arrastraba _"pero como tu padre me haría mas feliz si lograras cumplir tu sueño"_ la figura de Katsuki estaba delante de ella, solo tenía que derrotarlo —Yo me con…convertiré…en Héroe— dijo ella con dificultad mientras se detenía por completo sin energía en el tanque

Sabiendo que la pelea había llegado a su fin Midnight decidió intervenir acercándose rápidamente a Ochako levantando la mano hacia Katsuki para que este no se acercara y no atacara

—papi— murmuro Ochako con sus ojos en blanco

Midnight al ver esto no tardo en declarar —Uraraka esta fuera de combate, Bakugo avanza a la segunda ronda— informo ella

El estadio callo en silencio

—Ochako— fue el grito que rompió el silencio, este provenía desde las grada, específicamente de Naruto, el cual comenzó a gritar el nombre de la chica mientras aplaudía, el esfuerzo y sacrificio de la chica para lograr su sueño era inigualable

Poco a poco el estadio comenzó a seguir el ejemplo de Naruto gritando el nombre de la chica y aplaudiendo

" _Tal vez hayas ganado la batalla kaachan"_ pensó Naruto mientras escuchaba los gritos de apoyo del público por la chica _"pero este momento es de ella"_

En el cuadrilátero Katsuki escuchaba incrédulo como el público celebraba la derrota de esa bueno para nada

Ochako solo pudo cubrir sus ojos con su brazo mientras era llevada por la camilla hacia la enfermería intentando ocultar las lágrimas que ocupaban su rostro

" _Gracias Naruto-kun"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Apenas Uraraka fue sacada del campo de juegos por los robots enfermeros Naruto salió del palco de 1-A con un leve ya vengo a Momo la cual sabia a donde se dirigía el chico

Caminando por los pasillos del estadio en dirección de la enfermería se encontró con el que menos esperaba encontrarse, Katsuki subía las escaleras con malas pulgas como siempre, pero a penas reconoció al Naruto su rabia aumento —¡Fuiste tú cierto!— grito el chico explosivo señalando a Naruto el cual se detuvo a mirarlo, devolviendo la mirada de odio de Katsuki

Naruto solo levanto su hombros confundido ¿A qué se refería?

—De seguro fuiste tu que le dio un plan a la bueno para nada esa— dijo Katsuki acercándose a Naruto tomándolo del brazo —Deja de meterme en mis asuntos ¡INUTIL!— grito el usando el insulto que había apodado a Naruto, desde que se conocían Kaachan solo sabía llamar inútil

Naruto solo observo la mano de Katsuki en su brazo —Te equivocas— respondió Naruto mientras agarra a Katsuki con su mano colocándose en el brazo de kaachan que tenía extendido hacia el —todo eso fue idea de ella, así de asombrosa es— Naruto intensifico su agarre sobre su rival utilizando toda la fuerza que había desarrollado en estos 10 meses entrenando sorprendiendo a Katsuki ante el dolor que se expandía sobre su brazo como fuego —La heriste, la lastimaste y ahora te burlas de ella— susurro Naruto con voz llena de odio —Ella es mi amiga y no me gusta que lastimen a mis amigos kaachan— Naruto cruzo su mirada con la Katsuki —Así que considérate muerto— termino de decir el rubio soltando a Katsuki y liberándose de su agarre continuando su camino dejando un anonado Katsuki el cual nunca había visto al rubio tan enojado en su vida

Cuando Naruto llego a la enfermería Ochako ya no estaba en esta, luego de preguntarle a recovery Girl esta le informo que la chica dijo que estaría en la sala de espera, algo sobre una llamada, asintiendo y agradeciendo la información salió de la enfermería en dirección de la sala de espera, y entrando sin llamar se encontró con la figura silenciosa de Ochako la cual tenía un uniforme sellado en la mesa alado de su teléfono celular el cual estaba en su mano, y su mirada posada en el aparato

—Ochako-chan ¿Estas bien?— pregunto Naruto acercándose a la chica, notando que mucho del daño recibido durante su pelea había sido curado o reducido

—Estoy bien Naruto-kun, Recovery Girl se hizo cargo de mi— dijo ella sonriente —a pesar de todo…perdí— dijo ella melancólica mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza —Pensé que lo tenía ganado con mi plan así que fui un poco descuidada, me deje golpear por muchos de los ataques de Bakugo— informe ella frustrada por su errores —Nunca pensé Bakugo fuera tan poderoso, tengo que esforzarme el doble en los entrenamientos no puedo dejar que esto me detenga— dijo ella apretando sus puños

—Me alegra Ochako-chan— dijo Naruto sonriente viendo que su amiga no estaba deprimida por su derrota toda lo contrario estaba más motivada en trabajar más fuerte para lograr su meta —Pero déjame decirte un secreto Ochako-chan

—¿Eh?— dijo ella confundida

—De verdad estuviste increíble haya afuera— dijo el con una sonrisa —Esa pasión, ese deseo de ganar, esa voluntad nunca antes había visto algo así Ochako-chan, parecía sacado de un comic— explico el —Sabes algo, incluso me puse algo celoso, comparando mi pelea con la tuya, la tuya fue realmente increíble, yo solo serví de ayudante de vendedor— dijo el con una risa recordándose de su show con Mei

—Naruto-kun— susurro Ochako sonrojada —Gracias, al final escuche tu grito de apoyo…fue gracias a ti que el público gritaba mi nombre

—He no te vendas como la villana— Dijo Naruto sentándose a su lado —Tal vez hayas perdido, tal vez Katsuki paso a la siguiente ronda, pero ese momento, ese instante era tuyo Ochako, tú fuiste la estrella del show, y te mereces cada aplauso

Ochako bajo su vista para ocultar su rostro avergonzado ante las palabras de alabo de Naruto

—Me alegre que este bien Ochako-chan, ¿Qué dices vienes a ver el resto de la ronda con nosotros?— preguntándole a la chica alegre de que este estuviera de ánimos alegres

—Seguro— dijo ella pero acordándose de algo —pero los alcanzo luego estoy esperando una llamada importante

—Entendido—contesto este mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta para salir, pero fue detenido por la mano de momo que lo agarró del brazo

—Hey Naruto-kun espera— llamo Ochako la cual su corazón latía a millón

Naruto se dio la vuelta notando que la mirada de Ochako estaba en el suelo — ¿Qué sucede Ochako-chan?— pregunto el rubio

Armándose de valor Ochako pregunto — te acuerdas ese día que fuimos a visitar a Mako-chan

—Claro— respondió NAruto confuso —¿Por qué?¿Quieres visitarla de nuevo?

Ochako negó para seguir explicando —Es solo que ese día la pasamos bien, y me preguntaba su te gustaría volver a repetirla, ya sabes, salir y disfrutar

Naruto miro confundido por que le preguntaba algo así, claro que le gustaría, después de todos eran amigos —Claro Ochako-chan a mí siempre me gusta estar con mis amigos no veo el problema

Ochako todavía con su vista en el suelo negó con la cabeza con voz tímida volvió a hablar —No de esa forma…a lo que me refiero es que te gustaría ir en una cita conmigo— por fin Ochako se armó de valor suficiente para preguntar lo que quería de verdad

El rostro de Naruto se ilumino como un semáforo ante la palabras de la chica acaso escucho bien Ochako-chan quería ir en una cita con él, con un perdedor como el —ci…ci….cita?— repitió el incrédulo a lo que momo asintió con su cabeza todavía con la vista enterrada en el suelo — ¿Segura?— volvió a preguntar Naruto tímidamente a lo que Ochako volvió a sentir

Luego de pensarlo un par de segundos y sabiendo lo que esto podía implicar respondió —Seguro, no veo por qué no…¿te parece el próximo fin de semana?— Ochako se abalanzó sobre este alegre enterrando su rostro en su pecho mientras lo envolvía en un abrazo

—Sí, el siguiente fin de semana es perfecto— dijo ella sin poder contener la alegría pero el momento fue interrumpido cuando el teléfono de la chica comenzó a sonar

Ochako reconoció la llamada la cual decía en la pantalla "papa" —tengo que contestar perdón— dijo ella soltándolo y dándole la espalda velozmente para que no viera su sonrojado rostro ni sus lágrimas de alegría —Puedes cerrar la puerta cuando salgas

—Ok— dijo Naruto todavía incrédulo

Cuando salido de la sala sacudió su cabeza, primero momo lo besaba nuevamente hoy y ahora Ochako le pedía ir en una cita con él, las cosas se estaban complicando y no sabía que hacer " _tal vez deba consultar con bang o yagi sensei, ellos deben saber mejor como tratar con las chicas"_ pensó Naruto el cual no tenía idea de por qué estaba sucediendo esto con sus amigas, era imposible que ellas sintieran algo por el ¿Vamos que era el?¿Uzumaki NAruto?¿El perdedor de toda la vida? Ni siquiera era tan guapo o tenía dinero, así que la cuentas no cuadraban

—Dejemos eso para otro día— se dijo el sacudiendo su cabeza —El camino ya está definido, primero Tokoyami, Luego Kaachan y por ultimo Todoroki, si quiero ganar esto necesitare derrotar a esos tres

Pero la pregunta era

¿Cómo podría derrotarlos?

Los tres chicos eran contrincantes a temer

Capítulo 18

"Lagrimas, Sudor y Ciencia"

Fin

 **A/N: Otro capitulo mas las peleas se comienzan a complicar A pesar de todo Momo da el primer paso pero Ochako contraataca fuertemente, con ambas fuera de la competicion la concentracion de naruto ahora esta en su siguiente contricante Tokoyami, podra tomar venganza por momo, eso lo sabremos en el siguiente capitulo Dark shadow Naruto vs Tokoyami**

 **Nota aparte por fin supero los 100 review primera historia que escribo que supera esta cantidad se que no soy de los mejores escritores pero agradezco el apoyo de aquellos que lo demuestran, mas aun cuando los fic en español en esta pagina no son tan populares pero a todos ustedes**

 **Gracias**

 **Ya que sin lectores de que vale la pena escribir**


	20. Dark Shadow

**A/N: en esta historia Todoroki está en el lado opuesto del torneo por lo cual la única forma que se enfrente contra Naruto es que se vean en la final, Naruto va contra Tokoyami por que el gano el segundo encuentro, ya que cambie el orden de los enfrentamiento para hacerlo diferente al cannon para que sea algo mas entretenido**

Luego de terminar su charla con Ochako nuestro amigo rubio decidió tomarse su tiempo en regresar a las gradas donde estaban los estudiantes de la clase 1-A, con su mente vuelta un desorden necesitaba tiempo para reordenarla por eso había tomado la ruta escénica a los palcos, primero el beso de Momo, su inminente pelea con Tokoyami el cual sería su reto mayor gracias a la distancia en que podía atacarlo, su deseo de enfrentarse con Katsuki y partirle la cara por lo que le hizo a Ochako, su promeso con Todoroki la cual debía cumplir y ahora la cita con Ochako de la cual no se la había esperado por parte de la chica de pelo castaño ni en 100 años, ella eran linda y su actitud positiva lo atraía como abeja a la miel

—Mierda— dijo Naruto sacudiendo su cabeza a ver si esta podía ordenarse sola —Debo dejar de pensar en tonterías— se reprimió el mismo mientras salía por fin de las escaleras que llevaban a las gradas, las cuales eran bastantes largas —Debo concentrarme en mi objetivo más cercano— murmuro el recordando las enseñanzas de Bang el cual siempre lo regañaba por su falta de concentración en algunas de sus peleas

" _Que pasa mocoso" dijo Bang mientras conectaba una patada de lleno en el pecho del rubio "Vamos donde estas" grito el mientras salía detrás de su enemigo caído_

" _Aquí, donde más Bang-sensei" dijo el rubio rodándose a un lado esquivando un golpe que impacto en el suelo de madera_

" _No mientas chico" respondió Bang furioso "tu cuerpo puede estar aquí, pero tu mente está en otro lado"_

 _Naruto no respondió ya que esquivaba varios puñetazos_

" _Si no te concentra en tu pelea, estas insultando a tu oponente y te estas insultado a ti mismo, ya que un descuido puedo ser tu muerte" agrego Bang agarrándolo por la camisa del uniforme de entrenamiento mientras le aplicaba una llave fulminante "Concéntrate en tu pelea chico, Concéntrate" le susurro el "Si no tienes tu mente en tu oponente, en lo que puede hacer, en lo que es capaz y en lo que sabe de ti estarás perdido sin haber lanzado el primer puñetazo" explico el ejerciendo fuerza en su llave causando que se rindiera_

" _Debo tener las enseñanzas de Bang-siempre en mente_ " pensó Naruto recordando las palabras del hombre, concentración, era lo primordial para cada batalla ya que el resultado de su victoria dependía de esta más aun cuando Tokoyami tendría la ventaja en su pelea, ya que el solo debía atacar con Dark Shadow, contrario a el que necesitaba colocarse cuerpo a cuerpo para desarrollar su ventaja pero había algo que él tenía a su favor

 _Si conoces al enemigo y te conoces a ti mismo, no temas el resultado de cien batallas; si te conoces a ti mismo, pero no conoces al enemigo, por cada batalla ganada perderás otra; si no conoces al enemigo ni a ti mismo, perderás cada batalla._

Era una frase que había leído en uno de los tantos libros que momo le hizo leer, el cual le daba cierto grado de confianza ya que él se conocía muy bien y también sus límites pero para su ventaja también conocía las fortalezas y desventaja de Tokoyami el cual se las había contado y Naruto como buen caballero no había dicho nada al respecto a otros, pero para su encuentro tendría que usarla para poder salir victorioso

—Regrese— anuncio Naruto con su mente más clara y concentrado, cuando entro en los asientos de la clase 1-A causo que varios miraran a verlo, incluido entre estos a Momo la cual sonrió al notar su presencia — ¿Qué me perdí Momo-chan?— pregunto Naruto mientras tomaba el asiento a lado de la chica

—No mucho— dijo la chica —Ashido-san se está enfrentando contra Aoyama-san— dijo ella señalando el cuadrilátero en el campo de juegos —su pelea acaba de comenzar así que no ha pasado nada importante

—Ya veo— dijo Naruto notando que se trataba de la chica de piel rosada la cual lo había saludado momentos atrás y de un chico de pelo rubio y actitud estrafalaria el cual si su memoria no le fallaba lo había visto en el examen de ingreso, el chico que dispara laser de su estómago —¿Quién crees que gane?— le pregunto el a momo interesándose en la pelea la cual estaba tomando intensidad

—Ashido-san tiene un quirk increíble espero que pueda salir victoriosa— comento momo la cual si era sincera prefería que ganara la chica de pelo rosado la cual a pesar de que no fueran amigas le agradaba su actitud relajada y alegre

—Pues entonces— dijo Naruto levantándose de su asiente gritando — ¡VAMOS MINA-CHAN TU PUEDES!— lanzo su grito a los peleadores mientras volvía a sentarse — Listo ahora ya no puede perder— informo Naruto a Momo mirándola con una enorme sonrisa

—Tonto— susurro Momo dándole un golpecito leve en el brazo pero sonriente por la actitud del rubio el cual su mera presencia la ayuda a sentirse mejor luego de su fracaso, más aun su personalidad magnética que atraía a quien lo lograba conocer y su corazón gentil, sin darse cuenta había apoyado su cabeza en el hombro del rubio que la miro confundido, embriagándose del aura cálida de su amigo

Tal vez por eso tenía estos sentimientos por el

Sobre Hombros de Gigantes

Capítulo 19

"Dark Shadow: Fumikage Tokoyami"

En el cuadrilátero la pelea de Ashido y Aoyama estaba a punto de llegar a su fin

" _La chica es bastante ágil_ " pensó Naruto notando como la pelo rosado esquivaba los ataques de Aoyama el cual estaba en el centro de cuadrilátero lanzando rayos, sin haber cambiado su posición

—Eres bastante persistente— dijo el chico mientras retrocedía su tórax cargando un nuevo ataque, pero esta vez utilizaría toda su intensidad, un instante después desplego su estómago hacia adelante y con el extraño cinturón que llevaba lanzo un rayo bastante fuerte pero la chica lo había leído desde que hablo y haciendo uso de su quirk se desplazó a un lado esquivando el ataque mientras salia corriendo hacia la posición del rubio el cual había quedado paralizado —mi estómago— murmuro el sintiendo el dolor acostumbrado que se presentaba cada vez que sobre usaba su poder dejándolo inmovilizado temporáneamente del dolor

— ¡Te tengo!— dijo ella lanzando acido de su mano impactándolo en el cinturón del chico, dañando la única herramienta que le permitía aprovechar su quirk por lo cual el chico estaba derrotado

—Mi cinturón precioso— dijo el aterrado, sin darse cuenta que el ácido también había derretido parte de sus pantalones los cuales se cayeron revelando su ropa interior al mundo

" _Mejor no digo nada"_ pensó Naruto viendo el momento de vergüenza del chico, el no podía opinar ya que el había aparecido en televisión nacional vestido de porrista

—Mis pantalones— grito el avergonzado mientras estiraba sus manos para tomar los pantalones, descuidándose por completo de su rival, la cual aprovecho para cerrar por completo la distancia entre ambos

—Y para terminar— dijo la chica de pelo rosado la cual se había detenido delante del rubio habiendo usado su quirk para patinar, sin esperar se agacho agarrando impulso hacia arriba para impactar su puño en la barbilla del rubio —Un gancho derecho— grito ella mientras el rubio se levantaba del suelo con la fuerza del impacto que lo dejo inmediatamente noqueado

—Aoyama se ha desmayado— anuncio Midnight con una risa observando la figura inconsciente del rubio el cual estaba tirado en el suelo con los pantalones abajo, realmente vergonzoso —La ganadora del encuentro es Ashido Mina— declaro ella señalando a la cica con su látigo la cual salto de la alegría mientras hacia el símbolo de victoria con sus manos al publico

" _Fue una buena pelea"_ pensó Naruto aplaudiendo al igual que el resto de público, mientras las chicas de la clase 1-A celebraban con emoción la victoria de su amiga, Momo siendo más reservada solo aplaudió al igual que el rubio habiendo retirado su cabeza del hombro de este

—Vaya victoria contundente por parte de Ashido— informo Present Mic al estadio, repitiendo algo que ya era obvio

—Wow mina-chan es asombrosa— dijo Tsuyu colocando su dedo en la barbilla habiendo visto toda la pelea, pero antes de que pudiera dar otro comentario un golpe en el asiento de atrás llamo la atención de todos los presentes

—Si tan solo Aoyama y Ashido tuvieran los quirk intercambiados— dijo Mineta mientras temblaba de la rabia con ambos puños apretados —Hubiera podido haber visto un par de panties— dijo en tono arrepentido pero antes de que pudiera continuar fue llamado

—Hey Mineta— dijo Naruto observando el comportamiento del chico, el cual reconoció la voz de Naruto y poso su vista en el rubio mientras comenzaba a sudar del miedo —Espero que no estés pensando nada pervertido— dijo Naruto mientras se tronaba los dedos en forma amenazadora, causando que el chico negara con la cabeza y se callara la boca —Me alegra— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, mientras el colectivo de chicas de 1-A solo podían pesar en conjunto

" _Lo quiero en nuestra clase"_

Fue el pensamiento colectivo viendo como el rubio podía controlar las actitudes pervertidas de Mineta con solo una palabras, pero lo que no sabían ellas es que este ya había sufrido dos veces el horror de Naruto, primero la paliza la cual todavía le dolía y luego esa imagen del rubio en uniforme de porrista mientras hacia una pose que marcaba todos sus músculos causarían pesadillas durante meses en el pervertido de pelo morado, por lo cual prefería no volver a provocar la ira de Naruto

 **Minutos más tarde**

Luego de la pelea entre Ashido y Aoyama, la siguiente en comenzar era entre Kaminari Denki y Shiozaki Ibara los cuales todavía no estaban en el cuadrilátero

Con un salto la figura de Ashido Mina entro el palco de 1-A mientras gritaba de alegría —¡Vieron eso chicos!— dijo ella feliz observando a sus compañeros de clases, los cuales procedieron a felicitarla

—Buena pelea Ashido— eran las mayoría de felicitaciones, pero mientras sus compañeros la felicitaban pudo notar la ausencia de un par de caras —¿Dónde están Bakugo y Uraraka?— pregunto ella notando la ausencia de ambos, los cuales su pelea ya había terminado ya que fue antes de la de ella por lo cual deberían estar en el palco

Pero para su confort Naruto sabia la ubicación de ambos —Ochako-chan dijo que estaba esperando una llamada importante de seguro viene ahorita y kaachan debe estar pasando su enojo— informo Naruto el cual no se sentía preocupado por el bienestar de la chica luego de su charla con ella, y Bakugo luego de encontrárselo en el pasillo de seguro debe estar pasando el trago amargo de su encuentro con el

—Oh ya veo, gracias— dijo Mina mirando al rubio el cual asintió, notando que este estaba alado de momo muy cercano a ella, con una sonrisa pícara Mina decidió tomar asiento detrás de ambos, para observar los detalles jugosos con la mejor vista y quien quita y logra escuchar algo revelador, mientras tomaba asiento levanto sus cejas sugestivamente a Momo la cual la había observado con curiosidad mientras Naruto volvía su atención al cuadrilátero, esta solo pudo sonrojarse mientras esquivaba rápidamente el rostro de Mina la cual solo podía sonreír mientras la voz de Present Mic volvía a inundar el estadio

—Es hora de nuestro siguiente encuentro— Anuncio el hombre mientras las antorchas del cuadrilátero se volvía a encender como lo hacían cada vez que un partido iba a comenzar mientras una chica de rostro suave y hermoso pelo verde que se asemejaba a una enredadera y en uniforme deportivo comenzaba a subir las escaleras que llevaban al cuadrilátero —Incluso las rosas más bellas tienen espinas saben, del lado derecho es la asesina de la clase B Shiozaki Ibara del departamento de Héroes— el público exploto en aplausos mientras la chica se detenía a mirar hacia la cabina de comentarista incrédula —Del otro lado tenemos al chico con una personalidad electrizante y miembro del departamento de Héroes, un aplauso para Kaminari Denki— termino de anunciar Present Mic mientras un chico de pelo rubio, Ojos amarillos y actitud confiada terminada de subir los escalones al cuadrilátero —Estad atentos querido público por esta batalla también promete, además…— intento decir Present Mic pero una voz delicada lo interrumpió

—Disculpe— dijo la voz de la chica con suficiente fuerza para llamar la atención del narrador el cual se detuvo confundido

—¿Eh?— dijo el confundido

—Por favor perdone la interrupción— dijo la chica de pelo verde desde el cuadrilátero la cual tenía una mano colocado sobre su pecho mientras la otra la tenía elevada hacia la cabina de narración con la palma extendida hacia ellos —No estoy segura porque me ha llamado asesina— comenzó a hablar chica con una voz dulce e inocente que podía derretir el corazón del más duro de los villanos —He venido al festival en busca de la victoria no ha tomar la vida de mi oponente, eso iría en contra de los valores de un Heroe además…

—Lo…Lo siente— se apresuró a decir Present Mic ya que era la primera vez que alguien lo reprimía por su introducción

Pero la chica pareció ignorarlo ya que continuo hablando —Caballero en primer lugar no entre en U.A. por razones tan perversas y egoístas sino para brindarle salvación a otros— dijo ella mientras rayos de luz impactaban directamente sobre ella dándole un aura angelical, como si hubiera bajado del cielo mismo a este plano terrenal

" _Como lo hace"_ se pegunto Naruto queriendo conocer el secreto de la chica para ser una interrupción tan asombrosa como esa

Colocando sus manos sobre su pecho y juntándolas en un puño mientras cerraba los ojos —es mi humilde tarea difundir el verdadero bien en este mundo— agrego ella pero antes de que pudiera seguir con sus palabras Present Mic la interrumpió

—Awwwwww— fueron las palabras del público conmovidos por la actitud de la chica

—Ya dije que lo siento— dijo el por los altoparlantes —fue mi error Ok

La chica abrio sus ojos y asintiendo con la cabeza dijo —gracias por su entendimiento— concluyo ella haciendo una reverencia hacia la cabina de comentaristas

—Wow de verdad que es un alma gentil— dijo Naruto sorprendido por los eventos causando que momo lo mirara

—Ciertamente, su actitud es de admirar—comento la chica de pelo negro pero su conversación con el rubio lego a un final abrupto cuando una presencia ingresaba a los asientos reservados a la clase 1-A

— ¡Regrese!— dijo La inconfundible voz de Ochako la cual se había detenido a ver a sus compañeros, los cuales se giraron hacia ella a verlas sorprendidos

—¡Uraraka-san!— dijeron todos en unísono menos Naruto que sonreía sabiendo el estado de la chica, pero el resto no se esperaban la presencia de la chica tan pronto, ya que esta debería estar con Recovery Girl cuidando sus heridas

—Tus ojos Uraraka-san— dijo la voz de Iida preocupado notando los ojos rojos y un poco hundidos de la chica —Si no te encuentras bien deberías ir a ver a Recovery Girl de inmediato— ordeno el chico de lentes

Ochako negó con la cabeza con un leve sonrojo apenada, ya que el estado de sus ojos no era por su pelea con Katsuki, sino porque había estado llorando luego de hablar con su padre el cual sus palabras la habían conmovido y llegado al corazón —Ya fui y Recovery Girl me dio el visto bueno mis ojos es por otra cosa— explico ella mientras buscaba con la vista a Naruto, encontrándolo unos pasos más allá sentado alado de Momo mientras la saluda señalando un asiento a su lado

—Ya veo Uraraka-san— dijo Iida —Me alegra que estés en buen estado

—Gracias Iida-san— dijo ella asintiendo mientras salía hacia el asiento que señalaba Naruto

—Que me perdí— dijo ella sentándose

—No mucho Ochako-chan— comento Naruto

—Ashido-san gano su encuentro— comento Momo mirando a la chica de pelo castaño con una sonrisa —Felicitaciones por tu combate Ochako-san, a pesar de que no ganaste realmente sorprendiste a todos— le dijo Momo

—Gracias Momo-san— respondió Ella a la pelinegro, mientras Mina solo observaba con interés

 **Unos instantes después**

—Eso fue algo— dijo Naruto sorprendido —Pikachu no tuvo ninguna oportunidad contra un poder como ese

En el cuadrilátero Kaminari había sido vencido en un solo ataque de su rival

—Shiozaki avanza a la segunda ronda— declaro Midnight dando por terminado el encuentro mientras el estadio explotaba emocionada en gritos y pitidos de alegría hacia la chica la cual habia sorprendido a todos

—Realmente estoy agradecida de poder aprovechar al máximo esta oportunidad que he sido otorgada— dijo Ibara mientras tomaba su pose de ángel siendo iluminada nuevamente por lo rayos del sol

—¡Increíble!— dijo Ochako habiendo observado el despliegue de poder de la chica, la cual con su extraño poder había podido extender y separar parte de sus extraño pelo en forma de enredadera, creando un escudo inmenso para protegerse de la descarga eléctrica de Kaminari, no solo eso mientras Kaminari estaba ocupado descargándose la enredaderas de Ibara se habían enterrado en el suelo expandiéndose y abriéndose pasa a través del cuadrilátero de concreto como si este fuera de mantequilla hasta llegar al chico rubio atrapándole en un agarre absoluto dejándolo inmovilizado de manera inmediata

—Ciertamente posee un poder bastante curioso— dijo Momo mirando curiosa a la chica

—Realmente es buena— dijo Jiro rascándose la cabeza apenada ante la demostración de su amigo

Pero el palco de la clase 1-A fue interrumpido por una voz —¿Qué fu eso?— dijo una voz sínica interrumpiendo las conversaciones entre los chicos que se giraron a ver la presencia de un rubio el cal estaba del otro lado de muro que separaba los palcos este chico rubio estaba sosteniéndose con sus brazos los cuales estaban agarrados a la orilla de la pared dejando ver solo su cabeza —Acaso no dijo que ganaría esta batalla en unos segundos ¿Eh?— dijo el en un tono burlón —No es extraño que él fue derrotado en unos segundos, de seguro su quirk es la habilidad de ver el futuro, ¿No se supone que la clase A sea mucho mejor que la nosotros? Jajajaja— dijo el cínicamente causando confusión en todos que miraron al chico con cara de

" _Quien es este loco"_

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir con su diatriba su ojos se habían tornados blancos cayendo hacia el piso unos segundos después una chica de pelo anaranjado y sonrisa amable se dejó ver del otro lado de la pared —Disculpen la excentricidades de mi compañero— dijo ella al grupo retirándose

— ¿Quién era esa?— fue la pregunta confundida de la clase 1-A mientras Naruto contenía las risas

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En las afueras del estadio, los dos superhéroes del momento estaban todavía en su ronda de vigilancia, bueno uno de ellas ya que Mt. Lady estaba entretenida como siempre en observando los enfrentamiento en la pantalla enorme en las afuea del estadio

—¡Kamui, Kamui!— dijo ella mientras movía su mano hacia ella sin dejar de mirar la pantalla habiendo observado la batalla de Ibara supo de inmediato quien sería perfecto como tutor de la chica, Kamui sabiendo de que se trataba giro sin muchos ánimos a ver a su compañera de pelo rubio observando que estaba concentrada en la televisión, la cual dejaba ver en primer plano a una chica de rostro agradable, pelo verde extraño la cual seguramente era la ganadora del último encuentro —¿No sería ella perfecta como tu ayudante?— le pregunto la Heroína a s compañero

—Tal vez— dijo el complaciendo a su amiga, aunque en realidad no la había visto pelear —Ojala hubiera visto más de su poder—

—Ella sería genial para tu marca, ya sabes eso look de protectores de la naturaleza— agrego Mt. Lady colocando su dedo en su barbilla pensativa pensando en las formas en que Kamui podía usar a la chica —necesitas a alguien barato, además es súper linda— dijo ella revelando sus ideas

Una enorme gota de sudor se formó en la nuca del Heore el cual no podía creer las excentricidades de su compañera —Solo concéntrate en tu trabajo— le dijo Kamui

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

De regreso a estadio el daño causado al cuadrilátero estaba terminando de ser reparado por lo cual dentro de poco el siguiente combate comenzaría

" _El enfrentamiento que viene es el de Iida-san_ " pensó Naruto posando la vista en el chico que se levantaba de su asiento seguramente para bajar al campo de juegos "Contras Shinso" la imagen del chico de pelo violeta vino a su mente, mientras una guerra se librara en su interior ambos eran amigos de él, tal vez Shinso fuera un petulante patan pero el chico había aceptado su amistad, por lo cual sería traicionarlo si hablaba de su poder a Iida y como contrarrestarlo de forma fácil, Shinso al igual que el quería ingresar al departamento de Héroes, y si quiera tener alguna oportunidad necesitaba poder demostrar su poder al público que estos fueran capaces de ver lo que podía hacer, pero del otro Lado Iida también merecía su apoyo por lo cual necesitaba hacer algo

—¡Hey Iida-san!— llamo Naruto al chico mientras se levantaba de su puesto caminando hacia el chico de lentes que se detuvo en la salida del palco al escuchar ser llamado, mientras Momo y Ochako miraban al chico alejarse confundidas

—Si Naruto-san, ¿sucede algo?—pregunto Iida confundido por el llamado del rubio girándose a verlo

Naruto se detuvo delante del chico dudoso en lo que decirle —Solo quería desearte buena suerte

—Gracias supongo— dijo Iida e cual no entendía por qué lo había llamado solo para eso

Naruto dejo escapar un suspiro era ahora o nunca —Solo no caigas en la provocaciones de Shinso y mantén la boca cerrada y concéntrate en la pelea— dijo Naruto el cual sabía que no había revelado el secreto de Shinso solo le había dado un par de consejos de amigos a Iida, los cuales indirectamente lo podrían ayudar a ganar si lo seguía

—Entendido Naruto-san— dijo Iida asintiendo con la cabeza mientras volvía a retomar su rumbo

" _Pase lo que pase no respondas_ " pensó Naruto que había echo lo posible para ayudar a Iida sin delatar a Shinso, ambos se merecían una oportunidad después de todo

 **Minutos más Tarde**

—Muy bien querido público ya con el cuadrilátero reparado, Gracias de nuevo cementos, es hora de continuar con nuestras luchas encarnizadas— grito Present Mic, mientras el estadio volvió a revivirse al ver que las peleas estaban a punto de continuar —En este encuentro tenemos a Shinso Shitoshi, el chico silencioso del departamento de estudios generales que se ha colocado hasta la ronde de 16 de forma misteriosa— Shinso caminaba con sus manos en los bolsillos hacia el cuadrilátero saliendo del túnel con una mirada confiada —Del otro lado, más rápido que un tren y con más determinación que un perro de caza tenemos Iida Tenya del departamento de Héroes— Iida ya estaba en el cuadrilátero cuando Present Mic hizo su presentación

—Buena suerte en nuestro inevitable encuentro Shinso-san— dijo en forma de saludo Iida haciendo una pequeña reverencia para luego colocarse en posición

—Eso lo veremos— dijo Shinso todavía con esa actitud confiada

—Es hora de que nuestro séptimo encuentro comience— grito Present Mic dando luz verde a los participantes

Asintiendo Iida tomo impulso hacia atrás mientras activaba sus motores, pero antes de dar el primer paso la voz de Shinso lo detuvo

—Antes de comenzar Iida-san— Hablo Shinso posando su mirada en el chico de lentes el cual se habia detenido a mitad de movimiento — tengo una curiosidad que me gustaría me ayudaras a resolver

Iida el cual todavía tenía frescas la palabras de Naruto el cual el cual le había dicho que mantuviera la boca cerrada y que no callera en las provocaciones de Shinso guardo silencio, asintiendo con su cabeza, tal vez fueran rivales ahora, pero ambos se conocían seria bochornoso por lo menos no escuchar la palabras de Shinso

—¿Que se siente ser un segundón?— pregunto Shinso mientras sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba en una débil sonrisa —Ya sabes, como es experimentar ese sentimiento el saber que no importa lo que hagas, que tanto te esfuerces nunca lograras superar a tu hermano o tu familia, después de todo el apellido Iida es bastante respetado en la comunidad de Héroes, "la familia Iida" productora de grandes Héroes como Ingenium— comento Shinso observando las reacciones en el rostro y en el lenguaje corporal de Iida, el cual a pesar de no hablar sus palabras lo habían molestado

" _Olvídate de eso Iida, solo quiere provocarte_ " penso Naruto sintiéndose incomodo por las palabras hirientes de Shinso, pero Iida pareció no escucharlo ya que sin decir nada se preparó para acelerar

—Mierda— pensó Shinso al ver como ida salía corriendo a por él, pero para su suerte el chico de lentes lo estaba subestimando y no estaba utilizando su máxima velocidad por lo cual le dio tiempo para esquivarlo lanzándose a un lado

—Al parecer las palabras de Shinso no tienen efecto en Iida, el cual se lanzó tras su rival pero este es más hábil de lo que parece— comento Present Mic

—Sabes es de mala educación no responder— dijo Shinso el cual sabía que para la próxima Iida ira mucho más rápido haciendo imposible esquivarlo

Iida como antes no dijo una palabra mientras se preparaba para otra carga

" _Bien Iida, ya tienes esta batalla ganada"_ pensó Naruto alegre por su compañero el cual estaba haciendo excelente en su pelea sin caer en la probaciones de Shinso

—debo decir que eres bastante bueno cuatro ojos— dijo Shinso —Una lástima que la basura de tu hermano tenga que ver a un perdedor como tu ser derrotado por un idiota como Uzumaki— dijo Shinso notando que esta vez su palabras habían causado mayor efecto en Iida que lo miraba con bastante enojo _"al parecer tu hermano y Uzumaki sin putos débiles_ " pensó Shinso sabiendo donde presionar —Ciertamente tu hermano se hace llamar Héroe cuando se seguro solo es una pantalla para ocultar su verdadero ser, ya que si perdiste contra Uzumaki teniendo ese poder que te hace veloz no me imagino lo patético que debe ser tu hermano, ¿cierto?— dijo Shinso sonriente notando que había dado en el clavo

—¡NO!— grito Naruto levantándose de su asiente al notar que Iida estaba punto de hablar pero estaba muy lejos no había forma de que Iida lo escuchara con el burbujear del Publio

—Deja a mi hermano fuera de esto— dijo Iida enojado sintiendo aireado ante los insultos de Shinso el cual se podía meter con el todo lo que quisiera pero no con su hermano mayor, su ídolo y su razón por la cual decidió convertirse en Héroe

—Perfecto— murmuro Shinso con una sonrisa activando su quirk, notando como los ojos del chico de lente se volvían borrosos, indicando que su poder había entrado en efecto —Ahora quiero que salgas del cuadrilátero— ordeno Shinso

Sin decir una palabra Iida asintió, dándose la vuelta comenzó a caminar hacia el extremo más cercano del cuadrilátero

—¿Por qué Iida-san no reacciona?— pregunto Mina asombrada viendo como este camina hacia afuera del cuadrilátero como le había ordenado su rival

—Vamos Presidente, no le hagas caso— dijo Jiro

Mientras los chicos miraban perplejos como Iida el chico que conocía el mismo que irradiaba determinación en su forma de ser y en lo que hacía había caído como en una clase de hipnotismos

Unos segundos después Iida salió del cuadrilátero quedándose quieto luego de dar el último paso

—Iida está fuera del cuadrilátero— anuncio Midnight mirando a Shinso el cual estaba calmado con un aura de confianza —Shinso avanza a la siguiente ronda

El estadio estaba en absoluto silencio, el chico había ganado con solo unas palabras, no había echo nada

—Bien— dijo Shinso Liberando su poder mientras comenzaba a alejarse del cuadrilátero —Perdón por las palabras hirientes, nunca hubo intención detrás de ella, solo necesitaba que hablaras— se disculpó el chico de pelo violeta mientras se alejaba

Iida cuando reacciono se dio cuenta que estaba afuera del cuadrilátero, _"¿Cómo?"_ se preguntó el ya que lo último que recordaba era preparándose para otra carga contra su rival

—a que no se esperaban eso, otro estudiante del departamento de estudios generales avanza a la siguiente ronda, con este ya son 2, primero Uzumaki y Ahora Shinso, ¿Acaso son prodigios que nadie logro ver a tiempo?— anuncio Present Mic

—Interesante— murmuro Aizawa observando con detenimiento al chico de pelo violeta alejarse del cuadrilátero

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cuando Iida regreso al palco sus ánimos estaban en el suelo, con la vista en el suelo y arrastrando sus pies ingreso al área donde estaba el resto de la clase 1-A pero apenas ingreso fue recibido por una ronda de aplausos sorprendiéndolo, más aun cuando esta provenía de su amigo rubio

—Chicos— dijo Iida incrédulo mientras sentía sus ojos aguarse ante la recepción de sus compañeros

—No te preocupes Iida-san, lo hiciste increíble— dijo Uraraka intentando alegar a su amigo

—No había nada que pudiera hacer Iida-san— comento Momo

—Anímate presidente— dijeron varios de la clase

Iida por su parte tuvo que limpiarse su rostro con su antebrazo ocultando un par de lágrimas que se habían escapado —Gracias chicos— dijo Iida agradecido pero poso su mirada en Naruto queriendo preguntarle algo —Naruto-san ¿Tu sabias?—

—Si— respondió Naruto asintiendo sabiendo a que se refería

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste directamente?— pregunto Iida sabiendo que no debía llegar a conclusiones pero sentía cierta curiosidad por las razones de Naruto

—Shinso al igual que tu es mi amigo, no quería traicionarlo ya que ambos merecen una oportunidad— comento Naruto explicando su motivo —Por eso intente darte un par de tips antes de irte era lo máximo que podía hacer

Iida asintió colocando su mano en su barbilla, comprendiendo mejor el motivo por el cual Naruto no le habia contado nada —Entiendo— murmuro el mientras una leve sonrisa se posaba en su rostro —Es realmente noble tu actitud por tus amigos Naruto-san y comprendo por qué lo hiciste, aunque el error fue mío a dejarme seducir por las provocaciones de Shinso, debí ser más fuerte de mente y seguir tus consejos— comento Iida el cuan no sentía rencor contra el rubio, más aun la culpa se la daba a si mismo

—Me alegro que comprendas Iida— concluyo Naruto, alegre de que su amigo no estuviera enojado con el

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El público estaba expectativo, luego de toda una ronda llena de batallas emocionantes la más esperada por los profesionales y los aficionados estaba a punto de comenzar

La última batalla de la primera ronda entre Shoto Todoroki y Sero estaba a instante de comenzar

En el palco de 1-A la clase de Héroes estaba expectativa de ver el verdadero potencia de su mejor estudiantes como muchos lo clasificaban, no solo poseía la inteligencia necesaria sino también la fuerza de sobra para convertirse en uno de los mejores Héroes que haya tenido Japón, pero lo que muchos no sabían y Naruto si es que no solo era suerte o casualidad de su destreza y habilidad, sino que había sido diseñado para esto, como el mismo lo había dicho

" _Vamos Todoroki_ " pensó Naruto mientras se inclinaba en su asiento observando el cuadrilátero donde los dos participantes esperaban las introducciones _"Muéstrame tu verdadero poder"_

—Muy bien— grito la voz de Present Mic por todo el estadio causando euforia en los espectadores ya que la batalla estaba a punto de comenzar — ¡Luego de una ronda increíble de luchas hemos llegado a nuestro último encuentro!— dijo Present Mic mientras la pantalla del estadio pasaba a mostrar la figura de Todoroki separada de la de Sero por la palabra Vs —Es bueno ¡Muy bueno! Pero a la expensa de lucir unos codos extraños, denle un aplauso a Hanta Sero del departamento de Héroes— anuncio Present a un chico de cabello negro corto sonrisa confiada el cual estiraba sus brazos y ciertamente como había dicho Present Mic sus codos no eran nada ordinarios —Enfrentándose del otro lado, Segúndo lugar en la carrera de obstáculos y segundo lugar en la batalla de caballería este chico viene aquí a demostrar que su admisión por recomendación no fueron regaladas, denle un aplauso a Todoroki Shoto— el estadio exploto nuevamente en aplausos reconociendo a Shoto, el hijo de Endeavor el cual tenía su ojos ocultos a la vista, ya que su mirada estaba baja tapándolos con su pelo, dándole un aura intimidante

—Listo…Comiencen— anuncio Present Mic

—No me siento con ganas de ganar— dijo Sero mientras lanzaba de forma sorpresiva dos tiras de cinta hacia Shoto el cual no se había inmutado ni movido de su lugar —pero tampoco me siento con ganas de perder— dijo el sonriente al ver que su ataque hacia efecto y atrapaba a Todoroki con sus cintas _"Te tengo"_ pensó el mientras comenzaba a dar vuelta sobre su eje arrastrando a Todoroki el cual todavía estaba con la mirada cabizbaja

—Un ataque sorpresa— dijo Present Mic Mientras todos los chicos de 1-A observaban incrédulos que el ataque de anta haya tenido efecto —¿Podría ser la mejor oportunidad para Hanta?, que forma de iniciar

" _Está enojado"_ pensó Naruto observando el lenguaje corporal de Todoroki " _pero no por el ataque, algo lo hizo perder la cordura antes de entrar en el cuadrilátero"_

—Lo siento— dijo Todoroki mirando directamente a su oponente que se paralizo ante la mirada de su compañero de clase, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos hielo comenzó a salir de la pierna derecha de Todoroki la cual moviéndose como un rayo congelo el suelo del cuadrilátero llegando hasta Hanta y siguiendo su camino hacia arriba, terminando por crear un inmenso Iceberg el cual superaba el nivel del techo de estadio, la creación de este inmenso Iceberg ocasiono un temblor por todo el lugar para aquellos que podían ver la creación de chico de pelo blanquirojo era difícil de creer la cantidad de poder que acababa de desplegar

" _Esto no es normal"_ pensó Naruto aterrado teniendo que retorcer en su puesto al igual que Momo y Ochako a su lado las cuales gritaron de la sorpresa de estar un instante viendo la pelea y un segundo después tener un bloque de hielo inmenso delante de tu cara

En el palco de Narración Present Mic y Aizawa junto a la hermana de Saya miraban sorprendido el hielo que se había creado, era la primera que vez que Present Mic no tenía palabras para describir lo sucedido

En las afueras del estadios todos los profesionales a cargo del cuidado solo miraron sorprendido el bloque de hielo que salía desde el techo del estadio

—Este es mi verdadero poder padre— murmuro Todoroki para el mientras se liberaba de las cintas las cuales se habían congelado

Mientras tanto Sero veía de forma asombrado a Todoroki totalmente congelado —No crees que se te fue un poco la mano— le pregunto el a Todoroki

—Sero puedes moverte— pregunto Midnight la cual tampoco había salido ilesa del ataque de Todoroki ya que la mitad de su cuerpo había sido congelada

—Obviamente no— respondió el temblando del frio —Me estoy muriendo del frio aquí

Midnight asintió comprendiendo esa sensación —Sero esta inmovilizado, Todoroki avanza a la segunda ronda— anuncio ella al estupefacto publico el cual observaba callado el cuadrilátero o lo que quedaba de este

—Perdón, se me fue un poco la mano— dijo Todoroki acercándose a Sero colocando su mano izquierda en el pecho de este, comenzando a descongelarlo —Estaba enojado— dijo el apartando la vista a un lado, como lo hacía cuando se sentía inseguro

" _Qué clase de fuerza es esa_ " pensó Naruto dejándose caer en su asiento comenzando a sentirse deprimido, ¿Cómo carajo iba a poder vencer ese monstro? " _Y eso solo fue su lado derecho"_ pensó Naruto _"Si usa su lado derecho no habrá nadie que lo venza"_ Naruto trato duro mientras la sombra de Todoroki sobre el comenzaba a crecer más y mas

Como carajo podría cumplir su promesa

Pero antes de que comenzara a temblar del miedo un par de manos se posaron en la suya

Del lado derecho Momo lo miraba preocupado mientras

Del lado Izquierdo Ochako lo miraba con una sonrisa habiendo sentido la preocupación del rubio

Naruto sabía que no podía dejarse intimidar, no podía fallarles a sus amigos, los cuales confiaban en el

Detrás del trio Mina miraba con picardía el intercambio de mirada de los tres

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luego de la demostración de poder por parte de Todoroki Present Mic anuncio una breve pausa en los combates para quitar el hielo del cuadrilátero para prepararlo para la siguiente ronda por lo cual los participantes tuvieron un breve periodo de tiempo muerto, el cual Naruto aprovecho para ir a la máquina expendedora de bebidas, no es que estuviera sediento o nada por el estilo, simplemente necesitaba un tiempo a solas, respirar, ya que sentía su asiento en la gradas tragándolo bajo tierra mientras las paredes a su alrededor se hacían más y más grande, y mirándolo desde arriba estaban las figuras de Tokoyami, Katsuki y Todoroki los cuales sonreían esperando su fracaso

" _Vamos Naruto contrólate"_ se dijo el rubio mientras se apoyaba en contra de la máquina de bebidas, impactando su espalda contra esta, notando como sus manos temblaban levemente _"Oh mierda, no sé qué hacer_ " se dijo el sintiendo derrotado y eso que su peleaba todavía no había comenzado, había estado repitiendo la pelea de Tokoyami en contra de Momo en busca de alguna ventaja que pudiera explotar, pero el chico con cara de pájaro había sido brutal y eficiente en conseguir su resultado, el problema no era Tokoyami por lo que había visto del chico este no había presentado capacidades para el combate, Naruto sabía que si lograba entrar en rango de cuerpo a cuerpo las enseñabas de Bang y los días de arduo entrenamiento le daría la victoria, el problema realmente era su quirk la sombra sería un problema con Dark Shadow Tokoyami podría mantenerlo a distancia, además que Dark shadow podía soportar una buena paliza y bloquear la bomba segadora que Tokoyami de seguro estará esperando por su parte ya que el mismo le había contado su punto débil, si usaba unos para todos al 20% podría conseguir la ventaja fácilmente pero solo tenía 45 segundos restantes si Tokoyami lo entretenía podría quedarse sin energías

" _No quiero usar uno para todos más allá del 5% necesito guardar energías para mi pelea contra Kaachan y contra Todoroki"_ era el racionamiento detrás de su miedo de explotar todo su potencial, ya que si gastaba sus energías no tendría nada con lo que enfrentarse a su mayor rival, luego de ver el poder que podía desplegar el hijo de Endeavor el terror se había asentado en sus huesos

—Mierda— susurro naruto mientras se dejaba caer al suelo con su espalda recostada contra la maquina mientras tapa su rostro con ambas manos en un intento de calmarse

—No recuerdo que fueras tan cobarde mocoso— dijo una voz delante del ruido alertándolo de inmediato ya que él debía estar solo en el pasillo y no había notado la presencia de alguien mas

Rápidamente Naruto retiro sus manos de su rostro para ver de quien era la voz, delante de él y con la espalda a recostada contra la pared estaba un extraño hombre, de pelo blanco largo en punta el cual llevaba atado en una cola, un extraña banda alrededor de la frente con el Kanji de Aceite escrito en ella, llevaba un traje verde oliva el cual dejaba ver debajo un traje de mallas y encima del traje verde una bata sin mangas de color rojo sangre con dos círculos amarillos cerca de los hombros, pero lo más extraño eran las dos rayas rojas que salían de sus ojos y continuaban por su mejillas llegando más abajo de su barbilla eso sin contar el extraño pergamino inmenso que llevaba atado a su espalda

— ¿Quién eres?— pregunto Naruto confundido sin reconocer la persona delante de él, siendo la primera ver que se encontraban pero por la forma confiada en que el hombre lo había llamado debían de haberse visto antes, pero su memoria no traía recuerdos del extraño Hombre

— ¿Por qué estas tirado aquí en el piso?— hablo de nuevo el hombre sin prestarle atención a su pregunta —Acaso ya fuiste derrotado

—No— murmuro Naruto

—Ya perdiste la batalla

—No— volvió a repetir Naruto

—Entonces por que estas aquí tirado llorando y temblando como un bebe que le acaban de quitar su chupón— dijo el hombre causando un poco de enojo en el rubio el cual se sentía insultado por el extraño

—Hey yo no soy ningún llorón— respondió el aireadamente mirando con enojo al hombro

—A mí me parece que si— agrego el —El mocoso que yo recuerdo no se rendía ante nada, así tuviera todas las de perder el encontraba una manera de Salir victorioso, contra viento y marea el encontraba la manera—el hombro se acercó al rubio agachándose delante de el —¿A que le tienes miedo?— pregunto el en un susurro

Naruto no sabía por qué, pero un sentimiento de tranquilidad se expandió por su ser, sentía que podía confiar en esta persona aun sin conocerla

—Tengo miedo de fallar— revelo Naruto bajando la mirada —Muchos confían en mí, en que puedo lograrlo pero siento que no podre respaldar esa confianza— murmuro el mientras la imagen de Todoroki, Bakugo y Todoroki se presentaba en su mente —Sus quirk son tan poderos y la experiencia que tienen con ellos supera la mía, apenas y he tenido este poder por casi un mes, ellos lo han tenido desde que nacieron…!acaso no viste lo que hizo el monstruo de Todoroki con solo su hielo!— grito el dejando escapar su frustración, su sentimiento de inferioridad que había salido a la luz luego de ver el poder de Todoroki

—Seguro que lo vi— dijo el hombre —todos esos poderes y toda esa experiencia suena increíble

Naruto levanto la vista hacia el rostro del hombre notando una leve sonrisa

—Pero estas olvidando tu mayor fortaleza— dijo el colocando su dedo en la cabeza del chica —Tu mente puede ser un lugar muy aterrador si así lo deseas, sino puedes aprovechar las debilidades de tu rival, aprovecha sus fortalezas hazlo sentir confiado y cuando baje la guardia pensando que te tiene contraataca, después todos ninguno de ellos tienen tu pasión ni tu corazón inquebrantable

Naruto asintió habiendo escuchado las palabras del hombre un plan comenzaba a tomar forma en su mente

—Al parecer mi trabajo aquí esta echo— dijo el hombre comenzando a alejarse por el pasillo—recuerda si no puedes ganar por lo menos despídete con un Bang, haz que te recuerden con una peleador increíble en vez de un bebe llorón estoy seguro que esas lindas amigas tuyas no le importare en lo más mínimo si pierdes— dijo el hombre causando sorpresa en Naruto el cual no había nombrado a Momo y Ochako, ¿Entonces como sabia de ellas? —no por nada eres el ninja impredecible número 1—termino de decir mientras cruzaba una esquina desapareciendo de su campo de visión

" _¿Ninja?"_ acaso escucho bien —¡Espera!— grito Naruto Mientras salía detrás del hombre levantándose como un rayo, este había dicho algo que nunca había esperado, si sus oídos no lo engañaban el hombre había dicho ninja —¡Un seg…!—intento gritar el cruzando en la misma esquina que el hombre solo para ver que este no estaba en el pasillo largo delante de su ojos solo estaban Ochako y Momo las cuales charlaban mientras caminaban, es como si este se hubiera esfumado,

—¿Dónde te mentiste Naruto-kun?— dijo Momo reprimiéndolo al posar su vista en el—un momento estabas a un lado y el siguiente te desapareciste, te hemos estado buscando— agrego la chica de pelo negro

—Ya limpiaron el cuadrilátero, tu partido ya está por comenzar— dijo Ochako

—Solo necesitaba algo de aire— susurro el mientras seguía buscando con la mirada al hombre de pelo Blanco — ¿no vieron pasar a un hombre alto, con vestimenta rara y pelo blanco como la nieve?— pregunto Naruto a las chicas las cuales se miraron extrañada

—No he visto a nadie— dijo momo

—El pasillo ha estado vacío, ¿Por qué, sucede algo?—dijo Ochako

—No nada me pareció ver a alguien conocido— mintió Naruto, ¿Acaso era su imaginación jugándole una mala pasada?

—Aunque es raro ya que solo escuchamos tu voz, parecías estar hablando contigo mismo

—Ya veo— dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca apenado pero todavía con el misterio del extraño sin resolver, pero una de sus frases todavía rondaba en su mente —¿hey chicas una pregunta?— dijo Naruto llamando la atención de ambas as cuales lo miraron expectativas de su pregunta —¿si lléguese a perder todavía seriamos amigos cierto?— dijo el dudativo

—Por supuesto Naruto-kun— dijo Momo confusa ante la pregunta

Ochako levanto una ceja sin entender a qué venia la pregunta —No seas tontito naruto-kun, no importa que pase, siempre seremos amigos— aseguro ella

Naruto no pudo contener una sonrisa

—Muy bien…tendré que ganar entonces creedlo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En el campo de juegos el público se estaba poniendo inquieto, luego de haber visto el despliego de poder del Hijo de Endeavor el cual por poco no congela todo el estadio, estaban deseosos de que comenzara la segunda roda de combates. El cuadrilátero ya había sido limpiado y estaba en perfecto estado para la siguiente pelea, gracias a la insuperable ayuda de cementos, además el público estaba ansioso de ver una pelea de verdad por parte de Uzumaki, el cual había demostrado gran promesa en los otros dos eventos pero su primera pelea había sido un comercial en vivo por lo cual no contaba

En el umbral del túnel Naruto estaba parado esperando que fuera llamado para tomar el campo y dirigirse al cuadrilátero , mientras había aprovechado el tiempo para hacer un par de estiramientos para estar preparado y en temperatura para su pelea _"Bien"_ se dijo el rubio terminando un set, mientras se reajustaba el cierro de velcro de sus guantines, dándose una última mirada a su traje noto que todo estaba en orden, al igual que las ultimas 2 granadas, 1 cegadora y 1 de humo que había podido quitarle a Mei las cuales colgaban de la parte trasera del su cinturón

—Muy bien aficionados del deporte— sonó la voz de Present Mic por todo el lugar llegando incluso a los oídos del rubio —Disculpen la demora, pero ya todo está listo para que continuemos con esta fiesta— el estadio reventó en excitación al escuchar las palabras que habían estado esperando —Para nuestra siguiente pelea, abriendo la segunda ronda como nuestro primer combate de esta

Naruto tomo un largo suspiro antes de dar el primer paso comenzando a camina hacia el cuadrilátero

—De pelo Rubio, Actitud confiada y con un golpe capaz de causar terremotos tenemos a Uzumaki Naruto del departamento de estudios generales que luego de su decepcionante primera pelea tiene mucho que demostrar al público— anuncio Present Mic a Naruto el cual se l formo una gota de sudor en la nuca al escuchar las palabra del Heroe

" _La última parte era innecesaria"_ pensó Naruto tomando su lugar en el cuadrilátero a la espera de su oponente

—Del otro lado del cuadrilátero con cara de pájaro y actitud borde, tenemos Tokoyami Fumikage el cual luego de su aplastante victoria llega como favorito a este encuentro, y no se dejen engañar por su silencio, este chico promete— anuncio Present Mic mientras Tokoyami subía las escaleras y se colocaba en su lugar con su semblante sereno

" _llego la Hora"_ se dijo Naruto

—Tu puedes Naruto-kun— animaba Ochako desde la gradas

—No te dejas dominar Naruto-kun— pedía Momo la cual todavía tenía fresca su derrota contra el chico pájaro, recordando como este no le había dado oportunidad de contraatacas

—Demuéstrales lo que sabes Naruto-san— agregó Iida

Midnight que estaba en la plataforma a un lado del cuadrilátero miro a ambos participantes —¿están listo?— pregunto ella

Tokoyami asintió colocando sus manos en los bolsillos

—Como nunca— dijo Naruto el cual se colocó en posición mientras colocaba su mano hacia su espalda y flexionaba las piernas

Midnight asintió mirando hacia el la cabina de transmisión

—¡QUE ESTA PELEA COMIENCE!— grito Present Mic con emoción

—Dark shadow— llamo Tokoyami mientras su mascota salía a la luz —ve por el— ordeno Tokoyami

Naruto que había estado esperando esto saco su bastón extensible al mismo tiempo que la sombra venia por el —No tan rápido— dijo Naruto golpeando a Dark shadow directamente con el bastón, causando que esta emitiera un chillido de dolor ya que no se había esperado el golpe, pro rápidamente la bestia se recuperó volviendo de nuevo por Naruto, el cual esquivo rodando hacia su mano derecha por lo cual Dark shadow ataco e aire donde había estado

" _Necesito evitar esa molestia"_ pensó Naruto mientras volvía a preparar otro golpe con su bastón a ver que el ataque de su oponente era implacable

—Dark shadow esquiva— dijo Tokoyami a su sombra la cual esquivo moviéndose a un lado el swing del bastón de Naruto evitando la colisión

" _Es rápido"_ pensó Naruto dándose cuenta que el tiempo de reacción de la bestia era bastante superior al de una persona normal

—Vaya señores, Tokoyami ha salido al ataque pero Nuestro amigo rubio no permite que este tenga resultados— dijo Present Mic anunciando al publico

—Tokoyami esta primero probando a Uzumaki, necesita saber de qué es capaz antes de comprometerse a un asalto completo— informó Aizawa — Pero Uzumaki hace bien en no mostrar nada por los momentos, más aun ha logrado repeler los avances de Tokoyami con su bastón

—Uzumaki-san, puede ser habilidoso, pero es muy bueno peleador, su falta de combate en la ronda pasada se debió mas a su oponente que a el— agrego la hermana de saya

" _A la izquierda ahora"_ pensó Naruto rodando a otro lado esquivando otro asalto

Durante minutos esta fue la rutina de los luchadores, Tokoyami lanzaba dark shadow al ataque mientras Naruto rodaba, saltaba o bloqueaba con el bastón dichos asaltos y cuando se le presentaba la oportunidad impactaba su bastón en Dark shadow causando dolor en el

—Vamos Uzumaki-san cuando piensa atacar esto se está volviendo aburrido— dijo Tokoyami el cual sin admitirlo le estaba irritando un poco la táctica de esquivar de Naruto, el cual parecía no cansarse contrario a él, el cual ya estaba comenzando a sentir cansancio por el uso constante de su poder

" _Ya veo"_ pensó naruto _"se está cansando sus ataques con más lentos y su tiempo de reacción no es el mismo"_ pensó naruto mientras esquivaba una garra de Dark shadow la cual paso cerca de el

—Nuestro amigo rubio no le da oportunidad a Tokoyami— anuncio Present mic

—Vamos naruto-kun— dijeron sus amigos

—Naruto esta es tu oportunidad— grito Izuku desde su silla de rueda en las gradas observando la pelea con detenimiento mientras anotaba todo lo que veía en su cuaderno de Quirks, mientras Inko ya había terminado su segunda caja de pañuelos, Akane y Michael observaban la pelea pero Akane estaba confiada en la victoria de su amigo, el chico pájaro no era rival para alguien como el

" _Es mi oportunidad"_ pensó Naruto mientras metía su mano en el bolsillo de atrás sacando un kunai el cal tenia atado a él una bomba segadora, estos kunais que Naruto tenía eran sin filo y punta rombo por lo cual no presentaba peligro para nadie

Sin esperar Naruto lanzo el kunai al aire hacia la derecha de Tokoyami, peto este estaba muy fuera de rumbo pero de todas formas Dark shadow salió hacia su creador para protegerlo de la luz cegadora, pero sin darse cuenta que Naruto había lanzando otro kunai el cual impacto en el mango del primero cambiando el rumbo del otro en pleno aire, un pequeño truco que había aprendido gracias a su sueño

—Atrás— dijo Tokoyami mientras Dark shadow salía a cubrir la espada, cuando el Bang cegador de la bomba salió Dark shadow estaba para proteger a Tokoyami —Buen intento Uzumaki-san, pero eso lo estaba esperando— dijo Tokoyami confiado mirando al rubio

—o de seguro que si— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras bajaba la banda que cubría su frente para que esta cubriera sus ojos privándolo de visión alguno, confundiendo al público —Pero era solo una distracción para comprar algo de tiempo— agrego Naruto mientras señalaba el suelo debajo de el

Cuando Tokoyami bajo la vista noto que había una granada debajo de él, la cual apenas puso su mira en esta exploto liberando su contenido negro al aire, era una bomba de humo

—Al parecer Uzumaki-san piensa usar la misma táctica que utilizo en la batalla de caballería— comento Aizawa por los altoparlantes observando con interés la lucha

—Dark shadow hacia mí— grito Tokoyami causando que su mascota se apegara a el mientras todo el cuadrilátero era envuelto en oscuridad, al igual que él, luego de unos segundos su campo de visión se había vuelto totalmente nulo, no podía ver más allá de unos centímetros, el resto era oscuridad total, también podía sentir como Dark shadow se había mas fuerte pero igual de salvaje

—¿Qué pasa Tokoyami?— escuchó la voz de Naruto resonar por todo el lugar —Acaso no puedes ver— sintió una presencia a su lado —Dark Sahdow— grito el causando que la bestia saliera hacia la oscuridad pero apenas esta se movía sentido un golpe impactarlo en las costillas, girándose a su espalda para confortar al rubio esta ya no estaba

" _Por qué debemos hacer esto Bang-sensei" pregunto Naruto mientras observaba el trozo de tela en la mano, sin comprender muy bien cómo podría pelear de esa forma_

" _Chico un luchador de verdad no solo puede depender de uno de sus sentidos" dijo el colocándose la tela alrededor de sus ojos, tapando su visión del rubio "Atácame" ordeno el mientras se colocaba en posición_

" _¿Seguro?" pregunto Naruto confuso_

" _Chico te aseguro que no lograras ni darme un solo golpe" dijo Bang confiado_

" _si tú dices" dijo Naruto mientras salía detrás del hombre lanzando un puñetazo a su estómago, pero este fue bloqueado por la mano de Bang, Naruto aprovechó el momentum para lanzar una patada hacia las costillas de su maestro pero nuevamente su ataque fue bloqueado_

" _Ya ves" dijo Bang "incluso con mis ojos vendados puedo saber lo que vas a hacer" comento el_

" _Increíble" murmuro Naruto_

" _La visión es nuestro peor sentido pero es del que más nos hacemos dependiente" comento Bang retirándose la venda "es hora de que aprendas a aprovechar el resto, ponte la venda"_

—Buen intento Tokoyami, pero ya no estoy hay— dijo Naruto el cual había impactado su golpe sin problemas

—No lo puedo ver— dijo dark shadow en su extraña voz la cual sonaba más salvaje que antes pero mientras intentaban detectar dónde está el rubio un golpe en la pantorrilla de tokoyami causo un grito de dolor por su parte

—¡Argg!— grito el al sentir e impacto de algo de metal y contundente en su pierna mientas dark shadow se girara a ver pero lo único que observo fue oscuridad

—Pero que sucede hay amigo momia, la curiosidad me mata— comento Present Mic el cual al igual que el resto solo podían observan la nube de humo pero los sonidos de pelea se podia escuchar en todo el cuadrilátero

—Uzumaki-san al parecer ha obtenido la ventaja en este encuentro— omento Aizawa

—Les dije Uzumaki es asombroso— comentó la niña sonriente

" _No puedo ver donde esta"_ pensó Tokoyami luego de recibir otro golpe, el rubio estaba usando una táctica de golpear y huir aprovechando la oscuridad de la nube de humo para ocultarse rápidamente, evitando su respuesta " _tampoco puedo predecir donde va a atacar"_ pensó el frustrado mientras se giraba sobre sí mismo cada par de segundos a la espera de otro ataque de Naruto

—Creo que es hora de terminar— escucho decir a Naruto mientras sentía otro golpe impactarlo, todos los golpes que había estado recibiendo habían sido dirigidos a sus piernas y este ultimo había causado que cayera al suelo de rodillas adolorido, el dolor en sus piernas no dejaban que estas soportaran su peso ya que estas habían recibido mucho castigo por parte de Naruto

—¡DARK SHADOW ACABALO!— grito el aterrado sabiendo que no se podría levantar mientras su mascota salía a la oscuridad de busca de su rival

—Eso no será necesario— escucho decir a Naruto —¡Delaware Smash!— escucho decir mientras un enorme torrente de aire lo impactaba de lleno, y sin ningún apoyo solo pudo dejarse llevar por esta siendo arrastrado hacia afuera mientras todo el humo de disipaba por la fuerza del viento que fue generado

" _Bien solo gaste 5 segundos"_ pensó Naruto desactivando uno para todos al 20% el cual había usado para lanar una corriente de aire a Tokoyami el cual sin sus piernas para soportarlo había sido empujado fuera del cuadrilátero

—¡Si!— gritaron emocionadas al mismo tiempo Momo Y Ochako mientras observaban el despejado cuadrilátero

En el medio de este estaba Naruto el cual tenía su bastón extensible en su mano derecha observando a su rival el cual estaba en el suelo despierto pero sus piernas le dolían como para levantarse pero lo importante de todo era que

—¡Tokoyami está fuera del cuadrilátero!— anuncio Midnight —Uzumaki Avanza a la semifinal!

El estadio al escuchar esto exploto emocionado

" _Lo hice"_ pensó Naruto sonriente mientras salía hacia Tokoyami luego de ser anunciada su victoria

—Veo que perdí Uzumaki-san— dijo el chico pájaro mientras observaba la mano del rubio la cual la extendió hacia el

—Si, perdón por tener que golpearte en las piernas no se me ocurrió una mejor idea— comento Naruto —¿Sin rencores?— pregunto el

—Sin rencores— dijo el chico pájaro con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano del rubio en buena fe, el cual lo ayudo a levantarse

Mientras el estadio aplaudía y celebraba el buen gesto deportivo del rubio este no podía dejar de sonreír como loco

Tal vez después de todo podía ganar este torneo

Quien sabe tal vez incluso podría tener un par de nuevos amigos al final del día

Capítulo 19

"Dark Shadow: Fumikage Tokoyami"

Fin

 _ **A/N: moraleja de la historia no dejen que Naruto le desee suerte sino perderán XD**_


	21. Orgullo Y Honor

Para la ciudad metropolita de Musutafu hoy era un día muy especial, las normalmente concurridas calles de la ciudad estaban casi que vacías, solo un par de transeúntes concurrían las principales arterias viales de la ciudad, a pesar de ser un día de fin de semana lo cual generalmente llenaban las calles comerciales con potenciales clientes, los centros comerciales con consumidores y los bares con amantes del buen alcohol hoy los ciudadanos preferían estar en su casa viendo la pantalla de su televisor ¿Y cómo no lo iban a hacer? Ya que ese día era…

El festival deportivo de U.A.

El evento más esperado del Año.

En el Hogar Lorenz una fiesta se estaba viviendo, bueno una fiesta de una sola persona ¿O sería mejor llamarla personita por su tamaño?

—Te lo dije— repetía la alegre voz de Mako mientras hacia un pequeño baile de la victoria delante de su derrotado oponente el cual no podía creer que había perdido, más aun que Mako estuviera burlándose de el….cuando él debía ser el que se estuviera burlando

—Eso no vale— dijo el siendo mal perdedor sin aceptar su derrota

—Si lo vale— dijo Mako sonriente sabiendo que había ganado justamente —No pienses acobardarte de la apuesta, tu postre de esta noche es mío— ya se podía saborear el doble dulce sabor de lo que fueran a dar esa noche en la cena

El chico el cual todavía no se aceptaba su derrota respondió

—Eso fue pura suerte, el tonto rubio debía perder, el chico pájaro se veía mucho más fuerte

Mako se molestó levemente con el insulto a su amigo el cual considera un hermano mayor —nii-san no es tonto y mucho menos débil— dijo ella mirando el chico el cual tenía las mejilla hinchadas en un adorable puchero, pero la mente de Mako tenía otros planes —¿Quieres apostar que no fue suerte?

El chico la miro extrañado

—Si este tan seguro que fue pura suerte que tal si apostamos los postres de la semana siguiente— propuso Mako con una sonrisa confiada, sabiendo que Naruto no la decepcionaría ni perdería, así de grande era la confianza en el chico rubio

El chico no estaba seguro si debía aceptar, podría perder su poste por una semana, eso era mucho tiempo, pero su orgullo no lo dejaba renunciar así que sin otra salida asintió

—Bien— dijo Mako mientras escupía levente su mano, como había visto en una película de vaqueros cuando hacían un trato —Ya sabes que no puedes mentirme verdad, sino lo sabré— dijo ella mientras su ojos se tornaban blancos asiendo que el chico traga fuerte ya que conocía el poder la chica, y lo rara que se veía cuando lo usaba

A pesar de que Mako no concia muy bien cómo funcionaba su poder todavía, ella por lo menos podía leer el estado de ánimo y las intenciones de una persona por eso era difícil que alguien le mintiera además podía mover cosas con solo pensarlo, todo comenzó una noche luego de que su papi la regañara y la mandara a la cama estaba tan enojada que cuando llego a su cuarto todo lo que estaba a su alrededor salió expulsado con furia a la pared, ese día descubrió su poder y desde entonces ha estado experimentando con él, descubriendo que podía mover cosas con pensarlo pero por lo momentos solo podía mover cosas pequeñas como sus juguetes o sus cuadernos de dibujos mientras más pesado y más grande fuera más difícil se hacía, mas concentración requería y siempre terminaba con un leve sangrado en la nariz y un dolor de cabeza, luego descubrió que si usaba su poder en las personas podía saber como se sentían estas, su estado de ánimo y ver si mentían o decían la verdad, si se concentraba mucho incluso podía escuchar susurros en su mente que reflejaban los pensamientos de la personas

Lo uso dos veces sobre Naruto, la primera vez cuando se conocieron sín que este la viera, notando que el chico era una buena persona, la segunda fue luego de su operación, en esta noto que el rubio le ocultaba algo, ya que cuando le hablo se sentía triste y arrepentido, pero por cariño al chico decidió no preguntar más, pero sentía que era algo respecto a su papa ya que este se sentí incomodo cuando trataban el tema

—Hecho— respondió el chico mientras escupía su mano estrechándola con la de Mako la cual sonrió al ver que le chico era sincero, sin necesidad de usar más su poder lo desactivo mientras sus ojos volvía a su color normal

—Voy a disfrutar tus postres como si fueran el ultimo— dijo Mako soltando la mano y limpiándosela en el pantalón que llevaba

—Ja, suéñalo ese rubio no podrá en la semifinal, ya verás— aseguro el niño confiando en su predicción

Mako solo sonrió mientras volvía su atención al televisor de la sala donde están reunidos todos los residentes de la casa Lorenz, la victoria de Naruto había sido declarada y este se había retirado del cuadrilátero con su oponente ayudándolo a caminar mientras charlaban causando un comentario del narrador "Miren ese nivel de buen deportismos desplegado por ambos" dijo Present Mic, mientras el público aplaudía la victoria de Naruto pero también aplaudían la derrota de Tokoyami el cual les había dado un buen espectáculo, mientras la cámara enfocaba a ambos chicos los cuales entraban al túnel Present anunciaba cual sería la siguiente pelea

"En unos instante comenzaremos con nuestro siguiente encuentro" la pantalla del televisor pasar a mostrar la figura de un chico rubio y pelo en puntos el cual miraba enojado, al otro lado de la imagen estaba un chico de cabello roo salvaje en punta "Katsuki Bakugo vs Kirishima Eijiro"

Sobre Hombros de Gigantes

Capítulo 20

"Orgullo y Honor: Katsuki Bakugo"

 **Años atrás**

Era un día soleado y las clases por fin habían terminado

" _Alabado sea lo que sea que hace que el tiempo se mueva"_ pensó Naruto alegre mientras se levantaba de su asiento estirándose levemente para sacarse la pereza y el sueño de encima

—Naruto— dijo la voz de Izuku acercándosele habiéndose levantado y recogido sus pertenencias de su puesto, las cuales llevaban el bolso a sus espalda

—Que haremos hoy Izuku— pregunto Naruto a su único amigo mientras comenzaba a guardar sus cuadernos en su bolso, esto no es lo que se había imaginado cuando quiso ir a la escuela, este aburrimiento algún día lo mataría, pero la presencia de Izuku valía la pena sufrir por todo eso

Izuku estaba sonriente, este rápidamente saco de su mochila un librito para colocarlo en frente de Naruto — ¿Te acuerdas de estos?— pregunto Izuku mostrándole el librito notando que se trataba de una de las historietas de Héroes de antaño, una de las tantas que tenía el chico

—Si de algunos, tú me distes demasiados como para recordarlos todos— respondió Naruto asintiendo recordando algunas que le había prestado Izuku para que leyera en su intento de convencerlo de que los Héroes eran cool, algo en lo que todavía no había tenido éxito

Izuku asintió como si tuviera un motor en su cuello —Mama me dio suficiente dinero para una venta que van a hacer en la tienda de libros cerca de la casa, al parecer consiguieron un par de cajas con historietas como estas guardadas y van a venderlas hoy ¿Quieres ir?— le pregunto el chico de pelo verde emocionado pero antes de que Naruto pudiera responder una mano se posó en la historieta expuesta en la manos d Izuku arrancándosela de un jalón

—¿Qué es esto?— dijo la inconfundible voz de Katsuki Bakugo, el terror de Izuku y Naruto mientras ojeaba la revista —Solo un par de Nerds como ustedes tendrían algo así— dijo el con voz burlona mientras regresaba hacia su grupo un par de chicos que siempre lo ayudaban a causarles molestias

Izuku el cual fue tomado por sorpresa se giró a ver a Katsuki —kaachan devuelve mi comic— pidió el chico de pelo verde a su amigo de la infancia —Esa me la regalo mi mama— implore el extendiendo su mano hacia el otro rubio

A Katsuki se le iluminaron los ojos mientras se le ocurría una idea —¿Quieres esto?— pregunto el sacudiendo el comic como si no fuera nada delante de Izuku, este asintió expectativo —pues tómalo— dijo el comenzando a mover el comic con su manos por los aires incitando a Izuku que fuera a por él, pero este sabía muy bien que le faltaba la fuerza y la estatura necesaria para recuperar su preciado libro

—Hey bastardo, devuélvele eso a Izuku ahora mismo— intervino Naruto el cual se había quedado callado como le había prometido a Izuku ya que sus discusiones con el chico explosivo siempre terminaban en los puños con el lastimado y Katsuki ileso y victorioso, por eso Izuku le pidió que no le siguiera la corriente a su otro "amigo" pero era difícil cuando veía a Izuku ser abusado de esta forma

—Quien dijo que podías habla extra— dijo Katsuki posando su mirada en Naruto con furia

—¿A quién llamas extra?— dijo Naruto comenzando a enfurecerse ante la actitud de Katsuki, no sería la primer vez que pelearan, pero no le importante, él se había enfrentado a chicos muchos mas grande y más fuerte que Katsuki, este no le atemorizaba en lo mínimo —Te imploro que vuelvas a repetir tus palabras— dijo Naruto apretando sus puños preparándose para la pelea al igual que Bakugo

Pero antes de que todo escalara a una Pelea de verdad Izuku intervino colocando su mano en el hombro de Naruto —Vamos Naruto no vale la pena, de seguro consigo una igual en la tienda— dijo el chico de pelo verde intentando calmar a su amigo, aunque en el fondo sabía que lo más probable es que no conseguían el mismo ejemplar

Naruto seguía mirando con furia a Katsuki pero pareció haber escuchado las palabras de su amigo ya que aflojo sus puños, y sin decir nada tomo su bolso y salió del salón, sorprendido Izuku salió detrás de Naruto ignorando a Katsuki el cual no lo podía creer

—Maldito Deku y Maldito Inútil— dijo Katsuki, nadie lo ignoraba de esa forma —ya verán— dijo el mientras impactaba el comic entre sus manos causando una pequeña explosión cuando los separa al sueño cayeron los trozo de papel quemados de lo que antes era el comic de Izuku

" _Izuku eras demasiado bueno para tu propio bien"_ pensó Naruto mirando a su amigo sonriente como si no hubiera pasado nada, es más si le preguntara seguro que este le aseguraría que no tenía rencor por lo que hizo Katsuki solo diría que el chico es así _"en el mundo real con esa actitud te comerían vivo"_ pensó Naruto _"pero es bueno saber que realmente hay gente tan buena como tú en el mundo"_ termino sus pensamientos con una sonrisa mientras salía detrás del chico de pelo vede el cual había avanzado unos pasos hacia adelante mientras el estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, cruzando el portón de la escuela en dirección de a librería

 **Actualidad**

Luego de su pelea Naruto había ayudado al chico pájaro a caminar hacia la enfermería, luego de una revisión rápida por parte de Recovery Girl la cual no encontró nada grave en el chico, solo los músculos de la piernas algo entumecidos por haber recibido el castigo del bastón del rubio, algo de lo que él se volvió a disculpar y con un beso de la Heroína Tokoyami estaba de nuevo como si nada le hubiera pasado

Sin más que hacer en la oficina de Recovery ambos regresaron a las gradas para observar el siguiente encuentro que empezaría dentro de poco

Cuando pusieron pie en el palco de a clase 1-A fueron recibidos por los aplausos y pitidos de los estudiantes de la clase, los cuales felicitaron a ambos por su actuación en el cuadrilátero, más aún estaban curiosos de Naruto preguntándole sobre su poder y como había creado esa corriente de aire, ya que no habían visto al rubio usar su poder en la pelea, claro tampoco habían visto mucho luego de la bomba de humo, el combate no se había podido ver, Naruto respondió con una sonrisa y diciendo que eso era secreto de profesión causando más curiosidad entre ellos

—¿Así que usando estrategias repetidas?— pregunto Momo mientras Naruto tomaba su asiento entre Ochako y ella, las cuales lo miraban curioso

—Que puedo decir— dije sonriente —si funciono una vez, de seguro funcionara una segunda— respondió el mirando a Momo la cual negaba con la cabeza sin creer el razonamiento detrás del plan del rubio, pero debía esperárselo, él era así

—Eso fue un poco pícaro de tu parte Naruto— intervino Ochako —sin poder verte Tokoyami no podía mandar dark shadow al ataque— dijo ella pensativa colocando un dedo en su mejilla —aunque tokoyami debía haberlo esperado luego de hacer equipo con nosotros en la batalla de caballería

Naruto asintió —Si fue un poco deshonesto de mi parte— admitió Naruto —Pero el poder de Tokoyami me hubiera dado muchos problemas si no utilizaba esa táctica, sus ataques a distancias serian difíciles para mí, más aun cerrar la distancia entre ambos— explico Naruto

Ochako asintiendo entiendo mejor el porqué del uso de la pantalla de humo

—Debo Admitir Naruto-kun, ese ataque al final fue realmente sorprendente, más aun que no te hayas lastimado con el— comento Momo recordando la cantidad de daño que se había ocasionado Naruto en su pelea contra electro por solo usar su poder

El bajo su mirada a su puño apretándolo y abriéndolo —Encontré una forma de usarlo sin lastimarlo pero con un pequeño detalle…— dijo el bajando su tono a casi un susurro pero se detuvo antes de continuar —¿me prometen que no le contaran a nadie?— dijo Naruto mirando a Momo y Ochako las cuales asintieron muertas de la curiosidad ya que Naruto no profundizaba mucho sobre su poder, siempre sus respuestas eran vagas y abiertas a interpretaciones distintas —tengo un tiempo límite diario— revelo el mirando a todos lados observando que los demás estaban sumidos en sus conversaciones

—¿un límite diario?— susurro Ochako sin entender

Naruto asintió profundizando más en el tema —cada que uso mi poder a cuerpo completo este es sometido a mucho estrés, por eso luego de cierto tiempo usándolo mi cuerpo no lo soporta más y desactiva mi poder ya que todavía no está preparado pero no se preocupen con más entrenamiento lograre tenerlo dominado

Momo Y Ochako asintieron sonaba algo raro, pero tenía sentido las palabras de Naruto, además las rarezas no eran de extrañar con el

—Por lo menos lograste ganar tu encuentro Naruto-kun— Admitió Ochako con una leve sonrisa alegre por su amigo

—En eso estamos de acuerdo— respaldo Momo igual de alegre

Solo espera ver con quien se enfrentaría el rubio en la siguiente ronda

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

—¡Oh Yeah!— Grito Present Mic por los altoparlantes —¡Es hora de nuestro siguiente encuentro amantes de las peleas!

En el cuadrilátero Bakugo Y Kirishima ya habían tomados sus lugares mirándose uno al otro con intensidad, de un lado estaba uno capaz de hacer explosiones masivas mientras del otro uno capaz de soportar cualquier tipo de ataque, la pregunta era quine sería capaz de cansar al otro primero

—Más explosivo que una bomba atómica y del departamento de Héroes tenemos a Bakugo Katsuki— anuncio Present Mic, mientras el público se emocionaba —más resistente que el acero tenemos a Kirishima Eijiro del departamento de Héroes el cual se enfrentara a Bakugo en el segundo encuentro de esta ronda, ¿Midnight?— pidió Present Mic al final mientras la Heroína Asentía

Haciendo un movimiento de brazo dramático apunto a Bakugo con su látigo — ¿Listo?— Bakugo solo gruño, Midnight tomo su mal humor con un sí, cambiando su brazo ahora a punto a Kirishima con el latigo volviendo a preguntar —¿Listo?

—Como nunca— respondió el chico de pelo rojo mientras una sonrisa salvaje se posaba en su rostro

Con la confirmación de ambos esta miro hacia la cabina de anunciadores dando el visto bueno a Present Mic

—Oh siiii— sonó la voz de Present Mic emocionado —¡COMIENCEN!— grito el

Apenas Present Mic dio la orden Kirishima activo su poder, endureciendo todo su cuerpo, Katsuki salió corriendo hacia su rival

El primer intercambio de golpes lo realizo Katsuki el cual causo una explosión al frente de Kirishima el cual no hizo intento de esquivarlo sino que recibió la explosión con una sonrisa. La explosión creo una enorme nube de humo ocultando a Kirishima del publico

Cuando el humo se esparció por el aire Kirishima estaba en el mismo sitio con ambos brazos cruzados delante de su rostro, sin haber inmutado por el ataque del rubio, el cual parecía enojado al ver que su ataque no habia tenido efecto

—Oh vamos Bakugo eso es todo lo que puedes hacer— dijo Kirishima en tono burlón causnado mas enojo en su contricante —Mi abuela pegas más duro que eso

— ¡MUERE!— grito enojado Katsuki utilizando su frase favorita mientras se lanzaba de nuevo al ataque

Naruto no pudo dejar de recordar su primer encuentro años atrás con el chico de pelo rubio

 _Naruto caminaba con la cabeza cabizbaja mientras pateaba una piedra con el de camino al orfanato, había sido su primer día de clases y podía admitir con toda confianza que estaba completamente decepcionado de esta, la tele le había mentido, la misma mirada que le daban los chicos en el orfanato se la daban los chicos de la escuela, acaso no podía escaparse de esa maldición_

— _vaya bola de idiotas— murmuro el pequeño Naruto el cual tenía los ánimos en el suelo, el se había esperado algo diferentes, es más, luego de presentarse a la clase sus esperanzas se habían disparado al cielo al ver como varios chicos lo saludaban emocionados de tener a alguien nuevo en la clase, pero todo se fue al garete durante el almuerzo, un par de chicos lo habían invitado a comer con ellos curiosos por el chico, pero luego de preguntarle por su Quirk y que Naruto revelara que no tenía ninguno los chicos le pidieron que no se asociara con ellos, causando enojo y tristeza en el, enojo por que el mismo prejuicio con que lo trataban en el orfanato lo seguía a la escuela y tristeza por no poder hacer un amigo_

— _Idiotas— volvió a murmurar el sacudiendo la cabeza sacándose esos pensamientos de su mente pero una voz delante de el llamo su atención_

— _Es el Bakugo— escucho decir una voz delante suya causando que levantara la vista para observar a un niño regordete de pelo corto casi al ras y rostro común, el cual lo señalaba mientras miraba a sus compañeros, un chico largo y alto, con su físico parecía un árbol de pelo negro y mirada engreída y en el medio de ambos un chico de pelo rubio en puntas parecido al de él, de mirada ruda y ojos rojos, este tenía los brazos cruzados y actitud aburrida pero Naruto podía ver que los dos lo miraban expectativos a su palabras por lo cual debía ser el líder de ese grupo_

— _¿seguro que es el nuevo?— pregunto el chico posando su mirada en Naruto el cual estaba confundido ante la presencia de los chicos_

— _si, seguro Bakugo, sensei lo presente en clases— respondió el chico regordete identificando al rubio como Bakugo_

— _nunca le presto mucha atención a las tonterías de nuestro sensei— comento el chico acercándose un par de paso al detenido Naruto —No parece gran cosa— agrego el con voz arrogante_

— _Hey quien carajo son ustedes— pregunto Naruto él cual todavía se sentía molesto por la decepción de la escuela —Por que hablan como si no pudiera escucharlos_

— _silencio extra— dijo Bakugo mirando de arriba abajo a Naruto —un inútil sin quirk como tú no debería estar en nuestra escuela, basta y sobra con deku_

— _A quien coño llamas inútil— dijo Naruto con furia, mientras su enojo y su odia salía a floto, el mismo combustible que usaba para pelear_

— _A ti inútil— dijo Bakugo confiado —¿Acaso te molesta, bebe llorón? por qué no vas con mami a llorar— dijo el riéndose, al igual que sus amigos_

 _Naruto sin pensarlo dos veces soltó su puño cerrado a la cara de Bakugo impactándolo en la mejilla en un impacto de lleno sorprendiéndolo por completo a todos mas aun a Bakugo el cual cayó al suelo mientras se agarraba la mejilla con una mano mientras miraba con rabia al rubio_

— _piensa dos veces a quien llamas inútil, maldito— insulto Naruto él estaba comenzando a perder sus cabales, acaso el mundo nunca lo dejaría ser_

 _Pero a diferencia de los abusones normales Bakugo no era de los que salía llorando, no el era de que si le pegaban el respondía pegándole más duro_

— _¡MUERE!— grito el Bakugo mientras se levantaba abalanzándose sobre Naruto comenzando una pelea de puños, la cual Naruto acepto con brazos abiertos habiéndose enfrentado a oponentes muchos más grandes y más fuertes que este rubio, pero la pelea la de puños comenzó a perderla cuando su rival comenzó a usar su poder, el cual lo lastimaba de forma considerable_

Cuando Naruto salió de su tren de memorias la pelea entre Katsuki y Kirishima había avanzado y estaba llegando a su punto más alto

—¡Toma esto!— grito el chico de pelo rojo mientras lanzaba un puñetazo al rostro de Katsuki el cual esquivo por poco, la mano de su rival paso cerca de su mejilla, sacándole sangre al causarle un pequeño rasguño con su poder de endurecer la piel, pero Katsuki no había dejado que su rival se acercara tanto a él por nada, ya que mientras el chico lanzaba su ataque, Katsuki había aprovechado para colocar su mano en la costilla del chico, causando una explosión con su poder

—¡un contrataque!— anuncio Present Mic mientras Katsuki causaba la explosión en el cuerpo de Kirishima

—buen intento— dijo Kirishima mientras recobraba el equilibrio revelando que la parte del uniforme donde katsuki lo habia atacado habia sido destruida, revelando un agujero en su costado —Pero eso no funcionara en mi chico explosión— se burló Kirishima confiado en que su poder resistiría los avanzases de kaachan

" _es mejor kaachan"_ pensó Naruto escuchando el apodo del pelirrojo a Katsuki mientras este salía hacia el rubio, atacándolo con todo mientras lazaba sus puños hacia el rostro de este, pero Katsuki era ágil y esquivaba cada uno de estos

—Bakugo está siendo llevado contra las cuerdas por Kirishima, su poder lo hace invulnerable a los ataques de Bakugo— anuncio Present Mic

" _Al parecer el poder de Kirishima ha obligado a kaachan a estar en la defensiva"_ pensó Naruto observando como este retrocedía cada vez más mientras Kirishima iba tras el lanzando sus puños esperando conectar uno el cual con su poder debía doler como si te pegaran con un ladrillo _"pero kaachan solo debe estar comprando tiempo"_ se dijo Naruto

—Wow Kirishima tiene a Bakugo corriendo— dijo Mineta desde su asiento el cual no creía que el chico más aterrador de su clase estuviera retrocediendo como un cobarde

—Bakugo la tiene difícil— dijo la voz de Sero el cual se había recuperado de haber sido congelado y estaba observando el partido con el resto de su clase

—No— intervino la voz de Naruto llamando la atención de todos ya que era un extraño para la mayoría de la clase 1-A —Katsuki es fuerte, mucho más fuerte que Kirishima además de inteligente solo está esperando que Kirishima se agote— revelo Naruto el cual ya sabría quien sería el ganador de esta pelea

—¡Y Bakugo vuelve a contraatacar!— grito Present mic causando que todos en el palco volvieran su atención a la pelea notando que Kirishima había vuelto a ser impactado por una explosión de Katsuki, pero esta vez el chico de pelo rojo parecía haber sido lastimado por esta —¿Pero qué es esto? Ahora los ataques de Katsuki parecen estar surtiendo efecto— dijo el anunciador incrédulo como el resto de la clase

Abajo en el cuadrilátero la respuesta a la pregunta de Present Mic estaba a punto de ser respondida —Has estado manteniendo tu cuerpo reforzado durante toda la pelea, forzándote a resistir mis explosiones— dijo Katsuki con una sonrisa salvaje —Eso significa que estar sobre usando tu quirk, y en algún momento fallara— agrego Katsuki mientras extendía su mano hacia adelante en dirección de Kirishima causando una explosión a su cuerpo pero antes de que Kirishima pudiera reaccionar otra explosión lo ataco, las dos primeras en una seguidilla de ataques de Katsuki el cual comenzó a tomar velocidad e intensidad

—¡AHHHH!— grito Katsuki mientras causaba explosiones con sus manos hacia Kirishima como si fueran una ametralladora —¡Y para terminar!— anuncio el mientras retrocedía su mano para lanzarla hacia adelante con fuerza —¡MUERE!— grito el causando una última y tremenda explosión lanzando al chico de pelo rojo por los aires el cual cayo de espalda al cuadrilátero inmóvil y lastimado todo su uniforme había sido arruinado por las explosiones de Bakugo y sus cuerpo fortificado estaba fracturado, los ataques seguidos de Bakugo habían atravesado la defensa impenetrable del pelirrojo

Luego de uno segundos de silencio en todo el estadio ya que Kirishima parecía no levantarse Midnight anuncio —Kirishima no pude más, Bakugo avanza a la semifinal— el estadio exploto en emociones luego de ver el salvaje encuentro de los dos chicos los cuales pelearon puño contra puño, pero la fuerza de Katsuki era superior

En el palco de la clase 1-A el silencio reinaba luego de ver la pela de Bakugo pero Naruto había visto suficiente

—¿Hey chicas quieren algo de la máquina expendedora de comida?— pregunto Naruto mientras se levantaba de su puesto —mi estómago le provoca una bolsa de papas fritas— dijo el sonriente a sus amigas, el había esperado la victoria de kaachan por lo cual su victoria no lo sorprendía como al resto

—No gracias Naruto-kun— dijo momo negando con la cabeza, ella no era fan de las frituras mucho menos de las chucherías

—Seguro— dijo Ochako — ¿puedo ir contigo?— pregunto ella —me gustaría ver si tiene algo dulce— agrego ella la cual sentía un poco de hambre desde su pelea y ahora que sus emociones se habían clamado había notado el llamado de su estomago

Naruto asintió —vamos mi pequeña secuaz— dijo Naruto comenzado a caminar mientras Ochako salía atrás de el

A su espalda las pantallas en el estadio cambian, acomodando los nombres de los participantes de la primera semifinal, la cual pasaba a anunciar

Uzumaki Naruto vs Bakugo Katsuki

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los participantes del tercer encuentro habían tomado el cuadrilátero y estaban delante una de la otra a la espera del llamado de Present Mic el cual ya había terminado con las introducciones de cada una, y alguien que ellas el público estaba deseoso que comenzara la pelea

—¿Ashido listo?— pregunto Midnight señalando a la chica de piel rosada que asintió con una sonrisa

—¿Shiozaki?— dijo Midnight en tono interrogativa a la chica de pelo verde la cual tenía ambas manos sobre su pecho

—Gracias de nuevo por esta gloriosa oportunidad Midnight-sensei— respondió ella, a lo que réferi tomo como una respuesta positiva

—Muy bien ¡Comiencen!— anuncio Present Mic luego de que Midnight terminara con el protocolo, dándole inicio al tercer encuentro de la segunda ronda

Pero a diferencia de los dos anteriores encuentros las dos damas tenían un poco de modales —Buena suerte Shiozaki-san— dijo Mina sonriente a su rival

—Igualmente mi estimada oponente— respondió ella mientras su pelo se extendía dándole inicio a la pelea, sin esperar su ataque mina comenzó a patinar sobre el cuadrilátero haciendo uso de su acido

Cabe remarcar que sería una batalla corta que terminaría con la victoria de Shiozaki

De regreso con naruto este habia llegado a su destino una pequeña maquina expendendora que habia notado en uno de los pasillos del estadio el cual gritaba y se emocionaba, al parecer la siguiente pelea acaba de comenzar

" _papas o aros"_ pensó Naruto mientras observaba los productos que ofrecía la máquina —Papas— susurro el mientras introducía las monedas necesaria a la maquina presionando el botón de las papas —¿Tu que vas a querer Ochako-chan?— pregunto Naruto a la chica que había guardado silencio mientras observaba las opciones al igual que el solo que uno de sus dedos se había posado en sus labios mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante leyendo con intensidad los productos detrás del cristal, dándole un aspecto lindo e inocente

—Este— dijo ella luego de unos segundos decidiéndose por fin señalando las cotufas acarameladas

—Tus deseos son ordenes Ochako-chan— dijo Naruto jocosamente mientras introducía otro par de monedas en la máquina y presionaba el botón de las cotufas, instantes después ambos jóvenes tenían sus deseados dulces en las manos, Naruto disfruta de sus papas fritas mientras Ochako comía con una sonrisa su bolsa de cotufas acarameladas, alimentos bastante nutritivos o eso se mentía Naruto el cual sabía que estaba rompiendo su régimen alimenticio

—¿hey Naruto-kun?— llamo Ochako con voz tímida

—Dime— pregunto el rubio luego de tragar su bocado para no sonar mal educado con comida en la boca

—Bakugo y tú se conocen muy bien ¿cierto?— pregunto Ochako dudosa la cual no quería entrometerse en la vida privada de su amigo pero necesitaba saber más sobre el misterioso rubio, a pesar de ser abierto y amigable todavía tenia muchas incognitas de el

Naruto asintió —Podría decirse que si— respondió Naruto —kaachan y yo nos conocemos desde la primera, pero nuestra relación nunca ha estado en buenos términos, generalmente nuestros intercambio de palabras son insulto y si nos dan tiempo suficiente terminamos intercambiando puños— explico el a su amiga

Ochako asintió surgiéndole nuevas dudas —¿así que lo odias?— pregunto ella

—no— aseguro Naruto —solía pensar que si, su actitud arrogante y su personalidad violenta siempre chocaba con la mía, de pequeño y durante la secundaria solía pensar que lo odia con todo mi ser, no sabes cuánto quería partirle esa sonrisa engreída de la boca— explico el —pero luego, pensándolo mejor, me di de cuenta que realmente no lo odia…lo envidiaba— revelo Naruto causando sorpresa en Ochako que detuvo su andar

—¿Lo envidiabas?— pregunto ella confundida

—Si, lo envidiaba, él tenía todo lo que yo deseaba...lo que nunca podría tener, los demás niños eran atraídos hacia el cómo abejas a la miel, su poder llamaba la atención del que lo conocía y su fuerza era de envidiar, aunque no lo creas de niño solía ser un solitario no tenía amigos, por eso al ver a Katsuki rodeado de personas siendo el centro de atención me hacia envidiarlo, retarlo, demostrar que él no era superior a mí, por eso siempre terminábamos en pelea y con mi trasero pateado— Naruto recordó una leve sonrisa sus encuentros con Katsuki y Izuku intentando detenerlo —podría decirse que quería ser como el

—No sabía— murmuro Ochako con una mejor vista a la relación de los dos

—Pero su orgullo y su ego se le ha subido a la cabeza, no importa que tan fuerte sea o que tan arrogante se haya vuelto, en su afán en demostrar su superioridad te lastimo— dijo Naruto mientras colocaba una mano en la mejilla de Ochako encima de la gaza que había le había colocado Recovery Girl causando un leve sonrojo en la chica —lastimo a alguien precioso para mí, eso no se lo puedo perdonar— revelo el —así que tengo planeado bajarle los humos y hacerle ver que esto no es la primaria, aquí él no está en la cima

Ochako asintió levemente sintiendo acalorada por el contacto del rubio el cual la mirada con esos ojos azules llenos de intensidad y determinación causando que su corazón se acelerara pero antes de poder decir algo una voz intervino entre ambos

—¡Hay estas muchacho!— sonó la voz de yaga el cual se acercaba a ambos estudiantes los cuales no habían notado su presencia, pero apenas Ochako escucho la voz del hombro se separó del contacto de Naruto como si este la quemara, sintiéndose avergonzada

—Yagi-sensei— dijo Naruto reconociendo la voz, girándose a ver al hombre de pelo amarillo

—Disculpa la interrupción joven Naruto— dijo el hombre refiriéndose a su acompañante la cual parecía avergonzada y no lo miraba, bueno tenía algo de razón los había interrumpido con el rubio teniendo su mano en la cara de la chica en lo que parecía una escena bastante intima entre los dos —pero te importaría hablar conmigo un momento— pidió Yagi

Naruto asintió —Ochako por que no regresas con los demás, voy a ver que quiere Yagi-sensei, ahora los alcanzo— le pidió el a la chica la cual asintió siguiendo su camino de regreso a las gradas mientras Naruto se acercaba a All Might —¿De qué querías hablar Yagi-sensei?— pregunto curioso Naruto ya que ambos habían hablado en el camerino horas atrás

—vas contra el joven Bakugo en la semifinal— dijo Yagi mirándolo seriamente a los ojos, Naruto pudo notar un poco de preocupación en la mirada de su maestro —¿Estas preparado?— pregunto Yagi — el joven Bakugo es un rival difícil, y luego de darle clases puede afirmar que es bastante fuerte e intenso— recuerdos de la su primera clase vinieron a su mente, de cómo Bakugo casi pierde el control durante el ejercicio

Naruto asintió —No te preocupes Yagi-sensei— admitió Naruto —kaachan y yo nos conocemos

—¿se conocen?— pregunto yagi el cual no conocía esta información

—Si Katsuki y yo tenemos historia— admitió Naruto —el me fastidiaba, yo lo golpeaba y el respondía con otro golpe ese tipo de historia— explico Naruto rascándose la nuca apenado

Yagi solo pudo taparse la cara mientras negaba con la cabeza incrédulo ante el comportamiento del Naruto

—Y tienes razón, Katsuki es fuerte además que no hay forma en que se rinda el hará lo imposible para ganar, eso ya lo se

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Patearle al trasero hasta dejarlo inconsciente, es la única forma de que abandone ese cuadrilátero

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cuando Naruto regreso a su asiento la pelea entre Mina e Ibara había terminado, abajo en el cuadrilátero Todoroki y Shinso ya habían tomado sus lugares a la espera de la introducción de Present Mic —Mi querido público es hora de otra batalla— grito Present Mic creando emoción para el siguiente encuentro — del lado derecho tenemos a chico congela todo, con su increíble poder ha sido capaz de dominar a sus adversarios denle a un aplauso a Todoroki Shoto — el público aplaudió al hijo de Endeavor — enfrentándose a él tenemos a Shinso Hitoshi del departamento de estudios generales, el chico sorpresa el cual con sus palabras ha logrado colocarse entre los 8 mejores de U.A— anuncio Present Mic mientras el público aplaudía al rival del hijo de Endeavor

—Todoroki ¿Listo?— pregunto Midnight, el susodicho asintió —¿Shinso?— miro al chico de pelo violeta el cual no lucia tan confiado

—Listo— respondió este

—¡Comiencen!— grito Present Mic luego de recibir la autorización de la heroína

" _No tengo mucha información sobre Todoroki"_ pensó Shinso mirando a su rival el cual todavía no se había movido _"tal vez"_ pensó el mientras pensaba en algo que pudiera obtener una respuesta verbal de su rival — Dime Todoroki, ¿Nunca has pensado que no mereces estar aquí?— pregunto Shinso a la espera del alguna reacción por parte de Todoroki pero este seguía igual _"Nada"_ se dijo preocupado Shinso —Tal vez deba ser por esa quemadura en tu cara que nadie te toma enserio— de nuevo solo obtuvo silencio

Sin decir nada Todoroki impacto su mano en el suelo crenado un chorro de hielo el cual se abalanzó sobre Shinso el cual sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer, en un intento débil se lanzó a un lado pero su cuerpo no era ágil ni rápido por lo cual sus piernas fueron capturadas por el hielo dejando inmovilizado

Sabiendo que estaba perdido Shinso levanto la mano —Deseo retirarme, no hay forma de que gane— admitió Shinso mirando a Midnight, era mejor rendirse que sufrir a manos de Todoroki

—Por rendición verbal, Todoroki avanza a la semifinal— anuncio Midnight al público el cual se sentía un poco robado ante esta última pelea, no había pasado nada sensacional como ellos esperaban Todoroki solo había congelado los pies de Shinso y este se había rendido que había de emocionante en eso

—Eso un poco anticlimático— comento Momo recostándose sobre su asiento en la gradas, y al igual que el resto de la clase habían esperado algo más emocionante

Naruto negó con la cabeza sabiendo que nadie conocía muy bien a Shinso —No, era algo de esperar— comento Naruto llamando la atención de las chicas y de los alumnos de la clase 1-A

—¿Cómo así naruto-san?— pregunto Iida el cual había prestado atención a la pelea, deseoso de ver cómo le iba al chico que lo había derrotado, el mismo chico silencioso que comía en la misma mesa que ellos

—Shinso revelo su cartas en la pelea pasada, Todoroki sabía de esto, Shinso sabía de eso, sin mencionar que Shinso no conoce casi nada de Todoroki, a diferencia de Iida el cual podía provocar una reacción, por eso su derrota estaba garantizada, Shinso no es alguien ágil o que va a ganar sus peleas usando su fuerza, no su mayor armas es su mente y sus palabras y sin ninguna lo mejor que pudo hacer fue rendirse— explico Naruto dándole racionamiento a sus palabras

Iida asintió satisfecho con la respuesta de Naruto

—Muy bien querido público, con esto concluimos la segunda ronda, luego de una breve pausa comenzaremos con la semifinal— anuncio Present Mic mientras todas las pantallas del estadio pasaban a mostrar la figura de Katsuki Y Naruto

—Creo que el siguiente soy yo— dijo Naruto con su vista en las pantallas, la cual estaban pasando las repeticiones de la anteriores peleas de ambos —Creo que debería ir y esperar — murmuro el pensando en encerrarse en la sala de espera para los competidores intentar concentrarse y esas cosas, pero realmente no se sentía con ganas de estar solo, más aun cuando estaba rodeado con sus amigos en las gradas

—¿Te encuentras bien Naruto-kun?— pregunto la voz de Momo observando la mirada perdida de rubio, el cual parecía algo decaído, lo cual ya era extraño en la actitud positiva de su amigo

—Más o menos— un suspiro se escapó de Naruto —es un poco gracioso que termine peleando contra Katsuki de nuevo— dijo Naruto

—Si es como si el destino los pusiera uno delante del otro— agrego momo la cual conocía la historia entre ambos, la cual Naruto le conto durante el transcurro de su amistad y podía decir que entre ambos habían problemas sin resolver pero antes de que pudiera preguntar la voz de Mina la cual había escucha las palabras del rubio decidió intervenir

—Naruto-san, hablas como si Bakugo y tú se conocieran— pregunto ella, la cual sentía curiosidad por la relación del extraño chico rubio con el chico explosivo, el cual nunca estaba de buen humor, toda la clase pose la mirada en su invitado del departamento de estudios generales

Naruto noto que todas las miradas se habían posado en él, además que el silencio se había asentado entre los estudiantes

—Podría decirse que si— comenzó a narrar Naruto mientras recuerdos inundaban su memoria —Bakugo y yo nos conocemos desde la primaria, y déjenme decirles que su personalidad siempre ha sido así, siempre deseoso de demonstrar que es el mejor, lo cual chocaba conmigo de forma personal…ya que yo también quería ser el centro de atención— explico el

—¿Entonces Bakugo siempre ha sido asi de salvaje?— pregunto Mineta, el cual de lo poco que conocía del rubio explosivo este le aterraba

—Si, aunque Izuku un amigo mutuo lo conoce desde el kínder, según e,l la actitud de kaachan no era de esa forma, pero desde que desarrollo su quirk su ego fue inflado por las personas a su alrededor los cuales se sorprendía del gran poder de el

—Si tú le dices a un niño que es el mejor— murmuro Iida

—Él se lo creerá— completo Naruto

—¿Así que son amigos o algo por el estilo?— pregunto Jiro desde su asiento la chica de orejas raras la cual se había mantenido en silencio escuchando las palabra de Naruto

—ni de broma— dijo Naruto riéndose de la idea de la chica —todo lo contrario, kaachan y yo somos enemigos desde el momento que nos conocimos

—¿Enemigos?— pregunto la clase de héroes confundidos

—Oh si, todavía recuerdo la paliza que me dio la primera vez que nos conocimos

—Eso suena fuerte— comento Ojiro, el rubio de cola enorme

—ya no solemos enfrentarnos como antes— agrego Naruto —pero creo que este combate será una oportunidad para sentar esta rencilla de una vez por todas, Katsuki es un buen tipo, su deseo de convertirse en el mejor héroe es de admirar pero necesita de alguien que le baje de la nube donde esta

— ¿vas a estar bien haya abajo?— pregunto Ochako preocupada, habiéndose enfrentado al rubio sabia lo doloroso que podían llegar a ser sus explosiones

—No te preocupes por mi Ochako-chan— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa dándole un par de palmaditas a la chica en cabeza —Para eso tengo esto— dijo Naruto señalándose el pecho, encima del chaleco de su traje, el cual podía soportar una buna paliza y protegerlo —Mei-chan hizo un trabajo fenomenal con mi traje, con este soy como un tanke

—de igual forma Naruto-kun, no nos gustaría verte Herido contra Bakugo— Comento Momo igual de preocupada que Ochako

—Bakugo es aterrador— comento Mineta

—No hay forma que pierda contra ese bastardo, hoy no— revelo el con confianza levantándose de su puesto —Tengo que hacerle pagar por lo que le hizo a Ochako

 **Años atrás**

Era una tarde de verano, el sol se estaba poniendo en el horizonte machando la ciudad de un color anaranjado, las clases por el día habían terminado y para nuestro amigo Naruto el dolor parecía no acabar

—Vamos inútil levántate— era el llamado de su amenaza del pelo amarillo llamado katsuki Bakugo, el cual como siempre había decido molestarlo de nuevo, gracias a su falta de poder alguno no tenía la forma de contrarrestar las explosiones del chico

—¡Púdrete!— dijo Naruto escupiendo desde el suelo con la espalda a este, sintiendo su ojo derecho inflamarse luego de un impacto por parte del puño de Katsuki

—puaff— dijo con asco Katsuki notando que el escupitajo había caído en su camiseta, con furia coloco su pie en el pecho del rubio sacándole el aire

Ambos estaban a un lado del canal de la ciudad el cual reflejaba el atardecer, luego de haber sido asaltado por sorpresa por la escuadra de Katsuki Naruto intento responder como siempre, pero su respuesta fue demasiado tarde, Katsuki lo había tomado completamente por sorpresa y no había forma de que pudiera recuperarse, esta batalla había sido perdida desde el principio

—Esta me la pagaras Katsugay— insulto Naruto intentando Quitarse el pie de Katsuki de encima pero sin resultados, no le quedan fuerzas mientras Katsuki y su grupo de abusones se reían de el

—kaachan detente— sonó una voz a la lejanía acercándose al grupo

—pfff— bufo Katsuki mientras quitaba el pie de Naruto girándose a ver el recién llegado

Delante del grupo un chico de pelo verde y ojos grandes se había detenido, mirando con sorpresa la escena que se desarrollaba

—¿Qué carajo quieres deku?— pregunto Katsuki mientras sus amigos se posicionaban rodeando al chico de pelo verde el cual comenzaba a sentirse nervioso sabiendo que estaba en desventaja numérica 3 contra 1

—¿Qué..Que estás haciendo?— pregunto el chico nervioso mirando con preocupación a la figura de Naruto en el suelo, el cual no se sentía con ganas de levantarse luego de esa paliza

—eso no es problema tuyo Deku— dijo Katsuki sonando amenazador

—Si.. si lo es kaachan— dijo el chico que a pesar de sus nervios dio un par de pasos adelantes deseando poder ayudar a la figura en el suelo —No de…no deberías hacer esas cosas…eso no es lo que All Might haría— comento el chico

—¿Qué vas a saber tu que haría All Might?— pregunto Katsuki comenzando a fastidiarse ante la insistencia del chico de pelo verde

—Yo sé que no le pegaría a alguien indefenso— intento explicar el chico pero fue empujado por Katsuki el cual tenía el enojo de su pelea con Naruto

—y que piensas hacer al respecto— dijo Katsuki —Oh cierto no tienes poder inútil Deku— insulto Katsuki colocándose delante del chico el cual parecía a punto de orinarse los pantalones o a punto de llorar

—No tengo Quirk— dijo el chico armándose de valor, recordando los videos de su héroe favorito intentando ser como el en ese momento —pero no dejare que sigas golpeándolo— dijo el chico de pelo verde mirando con determinación al Katsuki el cual se había enojado

—Estúpido deku— murmuro Katsuki con ira en su voz mientras lanzaba un golpe al estomago del recién llegado sacándole el aire por completo, y luego de un par de minutos recibiendo la furia de Katsuki este se cansó, al no tener ninguna clase de respuesta por parte de Deku, el cual había soportado la paliza en silencio

—Esto no vale la pena— dijo Katsuki observando la figura del chico de pelo verde en el suelo el cual no hacía nada para defenderse, solo recibía los golpes e insultos de Katsuki como si nada, ¿Quién coño era él? —Vámonos— dijo el a su grupo el cual asintió, el entretenimiento había terminado, sin más ambos recogieron sus pertenencias del suelo y salieron del lugar, ya era tarde y de seguro sus madres estarías preocupadas, si solo supiera lo que estaban haciendo

Luego de un minuto de silencio e chico de pelo verde se levantó del suelo, observando que los demás se habían retirado por fin y no había peligro de que regresaran, a unos pasos delante de él estaba la figura del chico de pelo amarillo que había decidido ayudar, el cual todavía seguía tirado en el suelo claramente sin energías.

En silencio el chico de pelo verde se acercó, colocándose delante de Naruto el cual miraba extrañado al desconocido

— ¿Qué quieres?— pregunto Naruto cansando

—Nada— respondió el chico verde mientras extendía su mano, la paliza que le había dado Katsuki había sido leve comparada con la del chico rubio

—Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunto Naruto observando la mano con sospecha, nada nunca lo había ayudado antes ¿Por qué iba a cambiar ahora?

—Parecías que necesitabas ayuda— dijo le chico temeroso al ver que el rubio en el suelo no aceptaba la ayuda —mi mama siempre me ha dicho que si ves a alguien necesitado no dudes en ofrecerle tu ayuda— explico el chico Naruto solo mira confuso al chico de pelo verde ¿tal vez realmente estaba siendo sincero? O seria otra trampa de Katsuki, pero su enemigo no estaba en las cercanías

— ¿Qué dices?— pregunto el chico con una sonrisa —Mi mama te puede ayudar con ese ojo, kaachan siempre se pasa un poco de la raya

— ¿Quién eres tú?— pregunto Naruto

—Izuku Midoriya, vamos a la misma escuela— respondió el chico

Naruto duro un par de segundos en silencio considerando la oferta del pelo verde

—Naruto Uzumaki— respondió Naruto tomando la mano con la suya, causando que Izuku lo ayudase a levantar — ¿te molestaría ser mi amigo?— pregunto Naruto con una voz suave y temerosa, bajando la mirada al suelo a la espera de otro rechazo

—Seguro— respondió Izuku sonriente

Así ambos chicos adoloridos y apaleados comenzaron a caminar mientras el sol se ponía en el horizonte

 **Actualidad**

—Kaachan— dijo Naruto observando la figura que cruzaba el pasillo; luego de haberse alejado del palco de estudiante de 1-A Naruto se dirigía a las habitaciones designadas a los competidores como área de espera pero lo que no se esperaba era encontrarse con su siguiente rival en los pasillos

—Inútil— murmuro este deteniéndose al reconocer la voz de Naruto —¿Qué coño quieres?— dijo Bakugo con ambas manos en sus bolsillos sonando amenazante

—De ti, partirte la cara— dijo Naruto

—Tch, como si un inútil como tu pudiera— respondió Katsuki —Espero que tengas a la enfermera en espera, después que termine contigo no te podrán reconocer— amenazo Bakugo tomando unos pasos hacia adelante, colocándose frente al rubio

Naruto respondió dando también unos pasos hacia adelante quedando frente a frente a bakugo a centímetros uno del otro

—Heriste a Ochako-chan, y eso lo sabes, tendré que hacerte pagar lo que hiciste

Katsuki ante la amenaza tomo al rubio del chaleco con su mano derecha —De que mierdas vas a venir a hablar tu— susurro Katsuki —Si vamos a hablar de quien hirió a quien, los dos sabemos muy bien que es tu culpa que el inútil de deku este como este— dijo este con enojo, causando que Naruto abriera los ojos

" _¿Acaso no se ha enterado_?" se preguntó Naruto, el cual sabía que a pesar del odio mutuo entre ambos, a pesar de las peleas en que solían meterse, Katsuki todavía considera a Izuku como un amigo, y a pesar de no demostrarlo la perdida de Izuku luego del incidente lo afecto

—Ya no somos niños kaachan— dijo Naruto usando el mismo apodo que Izuku, colocando su mano sobre la de Katsuki forzando a este a retirarla de su chaleco, utilizando la fuerza desarrollado durante su entrenamiento —Y yo no soy el mismo de antes

Katsuki solo miro con odio a Naruto mientras quitaba su mano sintiendo un leve dolor ante el apretón del rubio, ¿De dónde había sacado tanta fuerza este inútil?

—Es hora de que resolvamos esto de una vez por todas, es hora de dejar este rencilla en el pasado y mirar al futuro, si queremos ser Héroes no podemos seguir viéndonos como enemigos

—¿Qué mierda vas h saber tú?

Naruto negó con la cabeza ante la actitud cerrada del rubio —Necesitamos pasar la página Katsuki, el que gane en nuestra pelea deberá admitir que el otro es mejor que el— explico Naruto extendiendo la mano para que Katsuki la estrechara aceptando su trato —después de hoy intentemos tratarnos de forma civilizada ¿te parece?

Katsuki miro la mano estrechándola mientras una sonrisa salvaje se posaba en su rostro —Está preparado a comer el polvo Uzumaki, no tendré piedad haya afuera, es hora de que la pagues todas

—Igual, no pienso contenerme contra ti Katsuki, es todo o nada— dijo Naruto soltando la mano, comenzando a alejarse —Por cierto Izuku ya se recuperó, está en las gradas observando el festival

Katsuki se quedó congelado en su lugar sin creer las últimas palabras de Naruto

 **Años atrás**

Beep, Beep, Beep, era el suave pitar del equipo a un lado de la cama de Izuku, el encargado de vigilar el ritmo cardiaco de chico y alertar de cualquier irregularidad; Habían pasado 5 días desde el incidente y Izuku todavía no había recuperado la conciencia, al parecer el daño que había causado la bala había sido más de lo esperado

Naruto luego de haber perdido los estribos en la búsqueda del culpable, y de haber visto como este perdía la vida sin el hacer nada había regresado al lado de su amigo; actualmente estaba sentado a un lado de la cama de hospital donde reposaba su amigo, mientras el único sonido era el pitar de la maquina, ya que él estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, pero estos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta de la habitación fue abierta revelando a Inko Midoriya la madre de Izuku y la mujer que lo recibió con brazos abiertos en su familia, pero en estos momentos esas memorias felices parecían partes de una película que nunca más volverías a ver, la pobre tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar

—Hay estas Naru-chan— dijo Inko notando la figura del rubio sentado a lado de la cama, con la mirada fija en su hijo —Pasa, Katsuki-kun— llamo la voz de la mujer hacia la puerta, causando que la figura de Katsuki Bakugo entrara a la habitación, alertando a Naruto inmediatamente el cual se levantó de su silla como si esta estuviera en fuego y con dureza miro el rostro de Katsuki el cual no lucia la sonrisa ni la mirada arrogante de siempre

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí?— pregunto Naruto en un tono un poco amenazador acercándose rápidamente a la figura de Katsuki

—¿Ustedes dos ya se conocen?— pregunto Inko trayendo un poco de calma a Naruto, esto no era patio de la escuela o las calles, estaban en un hospital

—Podría decirse eso— dijo Naruto con voz más calmada, no podía buscar una pelea con el rubio aquí, además este parecía no estar en su mejor momento, parecía algo decaído

—Bien Katsuki-kun es un amigo de la infancia de Izuku, y al enterarse de lo sucedido me pidió si podía verlo— explico Inko con una sonrisa leve —estoy seguro que a Izuku le hubiera encantado verte Katsuki-kun…estoy segura— dijo ella murmurando la última parte mientras un aura de tristeza se posaba en ella

—Esperare a fuera— murmuro Naruto, sabiendo que lo mejor era no estar en la misma habitación que el otro rubio, así se ahorraría problemas

Pero mientras salía de la habitación no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían

Katsuki estaba llorando

 **Actualidad**

El sol había pasado su punto máximo horas, atrás y una enorme sombra proveniente del techo del estadio invadía el cuadrilátero como un ladrón a una tienda, el público a pesar de su emoción y su deseo de que comenzara la siguiente pelea había decidido tomar silencio a la espera de la introducción de los gladiadores, los cuales ya estaban en sus lugares, Katsuki Bakugo, el chico explosivo que había demostrado su forma brutal de enfrentar los retos además de poseer un carácter de temer, al otro lado estaba Uzumaki Naruto, el chico de pelo rubio que había tomado a todos por sorpresa, un chico del departamento de estudios generales que había sido capaz de ganar la carrera de obstáculos, soportado la embestida de la escuela, y habiendo ganado sus único enfrentamiento serio mediante el uso de su cerebro más que de su músculos, el público estaba curioso, quería ver más, que este demostrara realmente de que estaba hecho

" _No puedo el darme el lujo de subestimar a Kaachan"_ pensó Naruto mientras tomaba largas bocados de aire sintiéndose un poco nervioso sabiendo lo que estaba en riesgo aquí

—All Right— sonó la voz de Present Mic —con el pequeño descanso listo es hora de que esta fiesta siga, no piensa lo mismo Aizawa— el compañero en la cabina de transmisión miro con ojos cansados a su amigo

—Ya has las introducciones y terminemos con esto, tengo que ir a dormir— comento el otro hombre

—¿De verdad los adultos son tan perezosos?— sonó la voz de la hermana de saya la cual para mala suerte de los hombres había regresado para el encuentro de Naruto

—Si/No— fueron las respuestas conflictiva de Aizawa y Present Mic

—Como sea— dijo el presentador dejando a una niña riéndose en su silla —es tiempo de que demos inicio a nuestra primera final, del lado derecho vistiendo un raro traje y una sonrisa más grande que la pereza de Aizawa tenemos a Uzumaki Naruto del departamento de Estudios generales, el cual el día de hoy nos ha dado una sorpresa a todos, recordándonos que nunca debemos dar a los demás por fuera por solo no estar en el dapartamento de Heroes— el público exploto en pitidos y aplausos por el primer participante, desde el cuadrilátero Naruto veía con asombro como la gente gritaba en su apoyo sintiéndose extasiado —Del otro lado, con el mismo color de pelo, mirada salvaje y con la capacidad de hacerte explotar de aquí a la luna, tenemos a Katsuki Bakugo del departamento de héroes, primer lugar en el examen de entrada y el chico que prometió ganarlo todo— el público aplaudió con menos intensidad a Katsuki, pero a este le importaba un bledo las opiniones de los otros

Midnight la cual estaba en la plataforma miro a ambos chicos, notando la determinación en sus miradas, sus cuerpos estaban tensos y listos para entrar en combate, esta pelea seria intensa, pero si se ponía demasiado ella estaba lista para intervenir al igual que cementos, el cual estaba sentado en la silla de concreto que había creado

— ¿Rubio numero 1 preparado?— pregunto la mujer señalando a Katsuki que gruño un si —¿Rubio numero 2 listo?— ahora señala a Naruto con su latigo

—Siempre— respondió Naruto a la mujer la cual miro hacia la cabina de trasmisión

—Muy bien— dijo Present Mic sintiendo la expectativas apoderarse de el —Que esta carnicería ¡comience!

" _Vamos"_ se dijo Naruto notando como Katsuki colocaba sus manos hacia atrás saliendo expulsado con una explosión hacia el _"uno para todos 5%"_ pensó Naruto mientras sentía la mejora que le daba su Quirk por todo su cuerpo mientras esquivaba el asalto de Katsuki, el cual era muy predecible

—Muy lento Katsuki— dijo Naruto rodando hacia un lado

—Solo quería acercarme— respondió el chico explosivo con una sonrisa salvaje mientras apuntaba sus dos manos hacia Naruto —Esquiva esto— dijo Katsuki creando dos explosiones masivas hacia Naruto

" _! Necesito cubrirme!"_ pensó Naruto mientras colocaba sus dos brazos delante de él cruzándolo mientras recia el impacto de la explosión de lleno

—Bakugo comienza de forma explosiva, lanzándose al ataque de Uzumaki— comento Present Mic, observando la nube de humo que había creado Katsuki, el cual estaba a la espera del siguiente movimiento de su rival

—Uzumaki-san no se dejara ganar tan fácil, de seguro eso no le hizo nada— comento la niña y ciertamente tenía razón ya que del humo salió Uzumaki como una bala

—Como te dije Katsuki muy lento— repitió Naruto acercándose al rubio entrando en rango _"debo agradecer a mei por haber hecho este traje un puto tanque_ " pensó Naruto —Veo que tal has mejorado tu pelea— rápidamente Naruto comenzó a lanzar combinaciones de puños y patadas hacia Katsuki el cual de cada cinco que esquivaba era impactado por uno de los golpes de Naruto

—¡Sí!— grito desde la grada Izuku observando como su amigo había tomado la ventaja

Pero uno de los últimos puñetazos de Naruto había sido esquivado por Katsuki pasando de largo y dejando su guardia abierta — ¡Muere!— grito Katsuki con furia mientras impactaba su palma en la costilla de Naruto causando una explosión seria que mando volando a Naruto el cual aterrizo en el suelo fuertemente

— ¡Eso debió dolor!— comento Present Mic con una cara de dolor, sabiendo que esa explosión no daba cosquilla

" _debe tener más cuidado, Katsuki sabe pelear"_ pensó Naruto mientras rodaba en el suelo hacia un lado, esquivando un rodillazo de Katsuki el cual impacto en el duro concreto del cuadrilátero

— ¿Qué decías Inútil?— dijo Katsuki sintiéndose más confiado —No y que era muy lento— le dijo Katsuki a Naruto mientras comenzaba a atacarlo creando explosionas una tras otras

" _Mierda"_ pensó Naruto mientras esquivaba con dificultad cada una de las explosiones las cuales estaban comenzando a tomar intensidad, pero la perseverancia de Bakugo rindió sus frutos cuando uno de sus ataques impacto nuevamente en la costilla de Naruto, el chaleco ya estaba comenzando mostrar signos de los daños de las explosiones de Katsuki

—Bakugo no le da un segundo de respiro a Uzumaki— dijo Present Mic mientras el público comenzaba a tomar intensidad, observando la demostración de poder por parte de los chicos que iban tras el otro con intención de hacerse daño

—Las explosiones de Bakugo se hacen cada vez más fuertes, mientras más sude más combustible tendrá— comento Aizawa observando a Naruto con curiosidad a pesar de su agilidad las explosiones de Katsuki eran en área por lo cual no importara si esquivaba efectivamente, parte del daño lo recibía

" _No puedo dejarme dominar"_ pensó Naruto ocurriéndose una idea pera tendría que sentir dolor, esquivando una explosión de Katsuki Naruto aprovecho para ocultarse en el humo perdiéndose de la vista de Katsuki, el cual retrocedió un par de pasos pero la figura de Naruto salió del humo corriendo Bakugo preparándose coloco sus manos al frente pero cuando sus explosión fue creada Naruto aprovecho el impulso para deslizarse hacia el suelo tomando por sorpresa a Katsuki el cual había lanzado su explosión a nivel del pecho del rubio

Apenas se acercó a Katsuki Naruto lanzo su pierna a ras del suelo impacto en el apoyo de Katsuki causando que perdiera el equilibrio, cuando Katsuki cayó al suelo Naruto aprovecho para lanzarse a su rival intentando tomarlo en una llave, pero este antes de que Naruto pudiera restringir sus manos impacto su mano derecha en el suelo creando una explosión inmensa, dejando un cráter en el cuadrilátero y una enorme nube de humo, Naruto para evitar ser lastimado tuvo que soltar a Katsuki mientras cruzaba sus brazos para protegerse nuevamente

Esta pelea no sería nada sencilla

 **Años atrás**

Dos niños pequeños estaban delante de la televisión, mientras miraban animados la última pelea de su héroe favorito, All Might estaba siendo mostrado en toda su gloria mientras derrotaba a un villano el cual había aparecido en el centro de Tokio atacando a los transeúntes, varios de los pro habían tenido dificultad para derrotarlo con su capacidad de controlar los objetos metálicos, había echo difícil la tarea de los héroes arrojándoles carros todo clase de objetos para lastimarlo, pero apenas All Might llego las tornas habían cambiados completamente, con la fuerza descomunal del Héroe numero el villano no tuvo ningún chance

—All Might es asombroso— dijo la inocente voz de Izuku mientras levantaba sus bracitos emocionados, entra sus dedos reposaba la última figura de acción del héroe el cual su mami le había comprado como regalo de cumpleaños

— ¡SIII!— dijo la voz de su amigo a su lado mientras saltaba al aire lanzado varios puñetazos como los que había lanzado All Might — ¿Vistes eso Izuku?

Izuku Asintió igual de emocionado, pero la celebración de ambos fue interrumpida cuando una señora de pelo rubio entro a la sala donde estaban ambos

— ¿Qué sucede aquí?— pregunto ella curiosa, teniendo que haber dejado la cocina para venir a ver por qué los niños estaban haciendo tanto ruido

—Mama, tenías que haber visto a All Might— dijo el chico el cual compartía el mismo color y mismo estilo de pelo que su madre —¡Fue fuass y smash y acabo con el villano como si nada!—siguiendo hablando el chico mientras hacia los movimientos del héroe

—Si cariño, seguro fue increíble— dijo la mujer acercándose al chico alborotando su pelo —Pero mami tiene que preparar la cena, así que intenta no hacer tanto ruido, terminaras asustando a Izuku-chan— dijo la mujer señalando al chico que miraba con sus enormes ojos al escena entre ella y su hijo

—Como sea mama— dijo el chico calmándose un poco mientras su mama regresaba de nuevo a la cocina—ya verás Izuku, cuando tenga mi quirk seré más asombroso que All Might

—Yo también Kaachan— dijo Izuku emocionándose mientras movía su cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás —con nuestro quirks de seguro seremos mejores que All Might— agrego el chico

—ya verán seremos tan asombrosos como Héroes profesionales que All Might nos tendrá miedo— agrego kaachan volviendo a prestar atención a la televisión —el héroe más asombroso siempre gana a la final

Si tan solo un niño de 4 años supiera lo cruel que puede ser el destino

 **Actualidad**

—Señoras y señoras y todos aquellos que nos están viendo— dijo la voz de Present Mic con la vista pegada al cuadrilátero donde la lucha más feroz de todas se estaba llevando a cabo el público esta en éxtasis observando el despliegue por parte de ambos jóvenes —Esto sí que es un buen espectáculo— agrego Present Mic mientras Naruto impactaba una patada en el costado de Katsuki mientras este respondía con una explosión en el pecho del rubio mandándolo hacia atrás

" _cada golpe a Katsuki sale caro"_ pensó Naruto mientras se levantaba del suelo, con el antebrazo se limpió un poquito de sangre que salía de su labio partido, el cual había sido causado por una de las explosiones de Katsuki

—¡Maldito Inútil!— le grito Katsuki mientras se colocaba su mano en el costado, sintiendo dolor en esa área luego de la patada de Naruto, el cual con sus botas reforzadas se había sentido como si le pegaran con un bloque

—Al parecer ambos se han lastimado con sus últimos ataques— comento Aizawa observando la sangre que salía del labio de Naruto mientras Katsuki se recuperaba de la patada

—¿Qué sucede Katsuki? Acaso no te gusta el dolor— dijo Naruto dando pasos laterales lentamente pero manteniendo sus vista en Katsuki —Ya te estás dando cuenta que en el mundo real no eres el mejor?

—¡Cállate Inútil!— grito Katsuki enojada causando una explosión hacia Naruto este la esquivo fácilmente

—Creí que habías dicho que ibas a ganar esto, pero al primer golpe ya estas quejándote, vaya decepción

Katsuki ya había pasado de enojado a furioso ante las burlas de Naruto —¡TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS!— grito Katsuki furioso mientras salía hacia Naruto en con una enorme explosión

" _Ahora"_ pensó Naruto observando su oportunidad preparándose para golpear la cara de katsuki mientras estaba en el aire, impulsándose salío hacia adelante en busca del impacto con kaachan, pero este al ver lo que planeaba su rival extendió su mano en pleno aire, causando una mini explosión lo suficientemente fuerte como para cambiar su rumbo quitándolo de la trayectoria del puño de Naruto _"Mierda"_ fue lo único que Naruto pudo pensar mientras intentaba esquivar el ataque de Bakugo pero la velocidad con que este se acercaba no tenía tiempo suficiente como si el tiempo pasara en cámara lenta observo como la palma de la mano de kaachan impactaba en su pecho, ya que en su intento de contraatacar había sacrificado su defensa, apenas la palma de Bakugo hizo contacto en su pecho una explosión inundo todo el cuadrilátero, una explosión inmensa mandando a ambos jóvenes a volar en direcciones opuestas , una de las más grande que había creado el chico explosivo causando asombro en el publico y preocupación en algunos pocos

—Vieron eso— grito Present Mic que había observado la enorme explosión —eso fue un impacto directo— grito el hombre

—Naruto-kun— susurran Momo y Ochako desde las gradas preocupadas por el bienestar de su amigo, se ultimó golpe de Katsuki había dado de lleno en

" _Vamos joven Naruto"_ pensó Yagi desde el palco de profesores mientras esperaba que se despejara el humo

Cuando el humo se despejo dejo ver a un herido Naruto, el cual estaba arrodillado en el suelo mientras se sostenía el pecho, intentando recobrar el aire, el impacto y la explosión de Katsuki había causado daño, pero gracias al chaleco esto no había causado tanto estragos, pero lo mismo no se podía decir del rostro de Naruto, el cual dejaba ver rasguños y un par de cortadas las cuales estaban comenzando a sangrar levemente

—¿Uzumaki Puedes continuar?— pregunto Midnight mirando al arrodillado rubio el cual lucia bastante herido y adolorido, este no parecía apto para el combate

—Si— dijo Naruto mientras se colocaba de pie

—Uzumaki parece estar herido, el último ataque de Bakugo le hizo daño— anuncio Present Mic notando el desgaste en Naruto

Mientras tanto Katsuki miraba con una sonrisa sintiendo que ya había ganado esta batalla —¿Qué sucede Inútil? Acaso te dolió— se burló kaachan utilizando las misma palabras de el en su contra —Como te he dicho un millón de veces un inútil seguirá siendo un inútil, y tú no pintas nada en el departamento de Héroes, todavía no sé cómo conseguiste un Quirk— le dijo el a Naruto en un intento bajarle los ánimos

Naruto poso su mirada en Katsuki, tenía razón el golpe había dolido, pero no era nada nuevo —Como si tu fueras el único con derecho en convertirte en Héroes, Kaachan— respondió Naruto —Sabes algo Kaachan, a pesar de tu estúpido ego y honor, tu poder es asombroso…con el podrías lograr convertir en uno de los mejores— le dijo Naruto mientras se volvia a colocar en posición de combate —pero si solo mejoraras esa actitud tuya, pero lamentablemente el día de hoy te encontraste en mi camino y descubrirás que mi deseo de convertirme en Heroes, en estar en el mismo departamento que Momo-can y Ochako-chan, es igual o más fuerte que el tuyo— Naruto hizo un par de gestos con la manos retando a Katsuki

Katsuki miro enojado al rubio

— ¿Qué esperas?— dijo Naruto con voz retadora —Termina lo que empezaste, o acaso temes que te gane

—¡Imbécil!— grito Katsuki saliendo de nuevo hacia naruto

" _Muere" grito la voz del adolescente oponente mientras impactaba repetidamente sus puños en su cara, cada uno con intención de lastimarlo, de dejarlo inconsciente; estaba de espalda en contra del suelo, en el cuadrilátero improvisado del lugar, mientras a su alrededor gente en trajes y con ropas costosas se reían y e incitaban a su oponente que lo golpeara con más fuerza, la oscuridad reinaba en sus alrededores, a penas y podía distinguir las silueta de los presentes_

" _Eso, dale déjalo sin dientes" era el grito emocionado del publico mientras observaban la carnicería delante de sus ojos, excitados al ver la sangre salir de su boca y como no iba a salir, si su oponente le sacaba 6 años de edad y 30 kilos más, había hecho lo que podía pero su oponente era un animal, que atacaba y atacaba sin dejarle respiro_

" _golpéalo con más fuerza" gritaba otro espectador mientras su conciencia comenzaba a fallarle, a irse a otro lugar donde no hubiera tanto dolor, pero en el fondo de de el no quería darse por vencido, no podía dejar que las voces a su alrededor tuvieran razón sobre, debía demostrarle que él era más, que nada ni nadie lo haría rendirse_

" _Ríndete" pedían otros mientras se reían de él, como todas las noches que el peleaba, la gente lo miraban como si fuera un mono que estaba para su entretenimiento, como odiaba sus miradas, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer contra ellos, si intentaba tocarles un pelo el precio a pagar seria su vida ya que todos en la habitación eran miembros de alguna familia criminal "Vamos Naruto, levántate" se decía el mientras recibía otro impacto en su rostro, su visión se reducía gracias a la inflamación en sus ojos pero debía responder, debía devolverle todo el daño que el bastardo encima suyo le había echo_

" _ARGGGGGG" grito Naruto causando que su oponente se detuviera un segundo sorprendido ante el grito, pero ese instante fue lo que necesitaba naruto, aprovechando el descuido momentáneo de su rival, el rubio lo empujo de el liberándose de su peso, y antes de que su rival se pudiera para Naruto brinco sobre el, con la promesa de hacerle sentir el mismo dolor que el estaba experimentando_

 _Era hora de que el fuera al ataque_

—¡Vas a morir por eso!— grito Kaachan estando cerca de Naruto, mientras los espectadores a su alrededor contenían la respiración a la espera del intercambio de ataques entre ambos jóvenes

" _Creo que es hora de demostrarle a kaachan que él no es único con un poder asombroso"_ pensó Naruto mientras se ponía en posición de bloque cruzando ambos brazos delante de él, al espera del ataque de katsuki _"Uno para todos, 10% porciento"_ pensó Naruto mientras sentía esa sensación expandirse por su cuerpo experimentando de nuevo la mejora que le daba uno para todos cuando aumentaba su intensidad, cada vez mayor, cada vez mas fuerte

—¡COMETE ESTO!— le grito Katsuki al rubio deteniéndose delante de este, el cual no se habia movido para esquivar su ataque y sin esperar impacto su palma abierta en el causando una enorme eplosion en el rubio

—¡Que fue eso!— grito Present mic habiendo presenciado como el rubio no se había movido para esquivar el ataque, no había echo el menor movimiento —Uzumaki acaba de recibir otro ataque directo de Bakugo, ¡Acaso está loco!— grito el narrador

—Espere que Uzumaki-san este bien— dijo la hermana de Saya preocupada por el bienestar de Naruto

Mientras Aizawa habia observado con detalle el intercambio de palabras entre ambos —Al parecer entre ambos existe historia, esta pelea para ellos es más que ver quien avanza a la siguiente ronda, espero que Midnight y cementos estén preparados para intervenir si se calienta demasiado las cosas haya abajo— Hablo el héroe un poco preocupado pero con su tono monótono como de costumbre

Abajo en el cuadrilátero una nube de humo se había presentado luego de la enorme explosión de katsuki, el cual dejaba ver una sonrisa confiada, luego de su último ataque no había forma de que Uzumaki se recuperara, había puesto bastante fuerza e intensidad en ese ataque —Réferi, anuncia mi victoria— pidió Katsuki el cual no quería esperar que el humo se despejara para ver el estado de Uzumaki, asi de confiado estaba

" _Mocoso insolente"_ pensó Midnight la cual no le gustaba la actitud arrogante del rubio explosivo, ella prefería la gallardía, pero antes de que pudiera responderle a Katsuki un brazo salió del humo con un rayo impactando directamente en el estómago de Katsuki, el cual salió volando un par de metros antes de caer con fuerza y sin control en el duro concreto del cuadrilátero sintiendo el dolor de ambos impactos

—Aun piensas que esto se acabó kaachan— dijo la voz de Naruto, saliendo de la nube de humo, el último ataque de Katsuki había echo un poco de daño a su traje, el cual ya dejaba ver daño y rupturas en el al igual que sus antebrazos, los cuales sangraban leventemente en algunos rasguños mientras sus guantes habían sido casi que destruidos en su totalidad

—OH señores, Uzumaki responde con un golpe directo, y yo pensando que esto se había acabado— dijo Present Mic sintiendose nuevamente emocionado, la pelea todavía no se había terminado

—¡BASTARDO!— grito Katsuki adolorido mientras se recuperaba sintiendo un enorme dolor en todo su pecho, el golpe del rubio era diferente a los anteriores, este había dolido más que los anteriores, pero antes de que su mente pudiera pensar en una forma de devolver el favor a Naruto, Katsuki tuvo que apartarse velozmente hacia un lado evitando un rodillazo de Naruto, el cual había saltado hacia el con un gran impulso desde donde había estado, cuando su rodilla impacto el concreto creo una leve fractura en el cuadrilátero, si lo hubiese impactado de seguro le hubiera fracturado un par de huesos

—¡VAMOS KAACHAN!— grito Naruto sintiendo más confiado que antes, esta sensación lo hacía sentirse indetenible, cuando Naruto se levantó Katsuki pudo notar 3 marcas en cada mejilla del rubio las cuales no habían estado ahí antes —Acaso piensa huir de ahora en adelante— le dijo Naruto en todo burlón intentando que este perdiera un poco sus cabales y viniera por él, si algo odiaba Katsuki era que lo tacharan de cobarde

—¡Bastardo, ya verás por qué siempre pierdes contra mí!— le grito Katsuki el cual no le importaba un bledo esos extrañas marcas, sintiéndose enojado ante las palabras de Naruto Katsuki no espero para salir hacia él, era hora de borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara al Inútil de Naruto, lo iba a acabar de alguna forma u otra

—Es hora de que terminemos esto kaachan— le dijo Naruto mientras salía también hacia katsuki en busca de la inevitable confrontación

Cuando ambos jóvenes se encontraron, comenzaron lo que se podía describir como un intercambio de golpes, muy parecido a la pelea de Katsuki contra Kirishima pero a diferencia del chico de pelo rojo Naruto no tenía un quirk endurecedor, Katsuki impactaba sus palmas en el cuerpo de Naruto, el cual no hacia intentos para esquivar, causando explosiones en este pero estando al 10% podía resistir el impacto más aun la fuerza que deseaba sacarlo de equilibrio, pero por cada explosión que recibía de Katsuki Naruto respondía impactando sus puños en el chico explosivo propinándole un buen golpe por cada uno de sus ataques, por eso Naruto no estaba defendiéndose o evitando los ataques, estaba aprovechando las aperturas que dejaba Katsuki en sus ataques para castigarlo con sus puños

—Amigo momia, esto se ha vuelto una carnicería de verdad— dijo Present Mic con voz preocupada observando la pelea la cual se estaba volviendo más salvaje, pero lo que más le preocupaba era el estado de ambos chicos, lo cuales se veían seriamente lastimado y para empeorar las cosas ambos se seguían lastimando, Las heridas de Uzumaki estaban sangrando más que antes, mientras Katsuki mostraba moretones por todo su cuerpo —¿No deberíamos detener esto?— pregunto el narrador

—No podemos— respondió Aizawa —Esa decisión solo la puede tomar Midnight— explico el, ya que la heroína era la referi de la pelea

En los asientos reservados para la clase 1-A, los estudiantes de Aizawa miraban con preocupación la pelea de ambos, más aun lo lastimado que estos estaban y el daño que se estaban causando con sus ataques

—Hombre, Bakugo y Uzumaki realmente son increíbles— dijo la voz de Kaminari el cual observaba con atención el intercambio de golpes de ambos peleadores, cada ataque iba con intensidad e intención, no podía crear lo que estos dos podían resistir —Pero si siguen así….

—Terminaran matándose Ribbit— intervino la Tsuyu la cual observaba también la pelea pero estando más preocupada por el bienestar de su compañero de clases y por el chico amigo de Uraraka y Yaoyorozu que miraban con intensidad la pelea

—Si, si siguen así terminaran haciendo daño de verdad— agrego Ojiro

" _Naruto-kun"_ era el pensamiento de Ochako y Momo que veían con preocupación la figura herida y ensangrentada de Naruto el cual recibía los ataques de Katsuki directamente sobre el, ¿Qué estaba pensando ese idiota rubio?

—Vamos Naruto-kun derrótalo, no te sigas lastimando…por favor— murmuro Ochako mientras apretaba ambas manos juntas, pidiendo por la victoria de su amigo y que terminara ese baño de sangre en que los dos habían caído , pero su mirada delataba preocupación más allá que una simple amistad, algo que capto Momo que estaba sentada a un lado de ella y la cual se había girado a verla al escuchar sus palabras; ella también estaba preocupado por el chico, más aun sabiendo claramente sus sentimientos por él, pero lo que no espera era ver esa mirada en la chica de pelo castaño la misma mirada que había visto en ella el día que Naruto había sido herido por electro

—Te gusta Naruto— dijo Momo en tono inseguro por lo bajo solo para que escuchara Ochako, la cual se giró rápidamente a ver a la vicepresidenta, encontrándola con una cara de sorpresa e incredulidad

—No, no es cierto, no sé de qué hablas— se apresuró a decir la chica como un rayo, tropezando con las palabras mientras un enorme sonrojo se expandía por su rostro, sentía sus mejillas calentarse, no espera que alguien y mucho menos Momo, descubriera algo privado de ella, ¿Tan obvia había sido?

—todo tiene sentido— dijo Momo —te gusta Naruto-kun— repitió ella, pero esta vez sin ninguna duda, está remarcando un hecho, no haciendo una pregunta.

El silencio que siguió a la avergonzada ochako era toda la afirmación que necesitaba Momo

En la sala de Bang esta veía enojado la pelea de su estudiante con el chico explosivo, tanto había sido su enojo que había terminado por romper su taza de té con su mano con su mirada fija en la tele grito —¡Qué carajo estás haciendo mocoso!— dijo el hombre de pelo gris aireado —¡Por que no usas lo que te enseñe!Por qué buscas la confrontación directa cuando puedes ganarle más fácil!— dijo el incrédulo, su estúdiate había perdido todas sus neuronas y estaba actuando como un primate, lanzando puño por puño a su rival, dando y recibiendo castigo que estaba comenzando a lastimar su cuerpo —¡Por qué actúas como un Imbécil!— esta pelea su estudiante la podía haber ganado más fácil si hubiera deseado poner en práctica lo aprendido, su primera pelea había sido un show, la segunda fue increíble ante sus ojos al ver como su estudiante usaba su cerebro para maniobrar a su rival y obtener la victoria, pero esta lo estaba sacando de quicio al ver como Naruto quería pelear cara a cara con su rival como si fuera una pelea callejera, solo a punta de sus puños ¿Qué estaba pensando?

En el palco de profesores, All Might observaba con preocupación la pelea de su sucesor, viendo como las heridas de este se agraviaban, pero no se rendía y respondía los ataques del joven Bakugo con los suyos _"Que quieres demonstrar joven Naruto"_ pensó Yagi sabiendo que esta pelea sindicaba algo más para ambos _"Por qué no lo derrotas rápidamente, si usas el 20% no habrá nada que el pueda hacer"_ ese era la duda que tenía Yagi, sabía que su pupilo podía conseguir la victoria fácilmente, pero algo lo estaba reteniendo, quería demostrarle algo a su oponte pero la pregunta era ¿Qué quería demostrar?

En las gradas para el público Akane, Michael, Inko e Izuku observan el intercambio de ambos jóvenes

—Pero qué carajo Naruto, por que no lo vences— dijo Michael enojado

—Ramen-chan— susurro preocupada Akane, sabía que el rubio podía dar más, había derrotado alguien mucho más poderoso y aterrador como lo era el lagarto, pero estaba siendo igualado por el chico rubio explosivo, o se estaba dejando igualar

—Naru-chan se ve tan lastimado— dijo Inko preocupada limpiando las lágrimas con un pañuelo de papel mientras sostenía un par más en la otra mano, un par de cajas vacías de pañuelos estaban a su lado, Izuku las había traído por si acaso conociendo muy bien a su madre

" _Kaachan se está volviendo más salvaje_ " pensó Izuku observando con detenimiento la pelea _"su cuerpo está sudando demasiado, con esa cantidad de combustible podría causar una explosión enorme, Naruto podría salir muy lastimado"_ una preocupación por el bienestar de su mejor amigo, estaba comenzado a formarse en la garganta de Izuku, esto podría terminar muy feo

En el cuadrilátero la pelea entre ambos chico continuaba con la misma intensidad, pero a diferencia de Naruto el cual intentaba mantener la calma, a Katsuki lo cegaba la furia, enojado al ver como su rival seguía en pie, como este no se rendía

—¡MUERETE DE UNA VEZ INSECTO!— grito Katsuki impactando su palma en el pecho del rubio como muchas veces había echo, pero estaba vez había decidido ponerle algo más de fuerza en su ataque, deseoso de acabar con esto, ya no podía soportar ver más el rostro de Naruto

—Uzumaki ha salido volando— dijo Present Mic al ver la figura del rubio que salía unos metros hacia atrás, esta vez sin poder resistir la fuerza del último ataque de Katsuki, con fuerza su espalda impacto el suelo del cuadrilátero, mientras su cuerpo gritaba que se detuviera, que descansara, pero la terquedad del rubio lo obligo a levantarse de nuevo

—Ese es tu mejor golpe kaachan— dijo Naruto a su oponente mientras se ponía de pie con un poco de dificultad, cada musculo de su cuerpo gritaba de dolor, pero no podía rendirse, nunca lo había echo y nunca lo haría, esta pelea no sería el comienzo —Luces algo lastimado kaachan, tal vez debas descansar— se burló Naruto viendo varios moretones en el otro rubio, sus golpes habían hecho efecto, no había utilizado toda su fuerza ya que su intension era lastimar un poco a su rival no herirlo o matarlo

—¡MALDITO!— grito Katsuki sintiendo dolor por todo su cuerpo al igual que Naruto, pero también podía sentir sus manos sudorosas al igual que todo su cuerpo, con esta cantidad de combustible podía acabar la pelea, lo que muchos no sabían era que mientras más peleaba Katsuki sus ataques se hacían más peligrososs ya que mientras más sudor acumulaba más fuerte podía hacer sus explosiones haciéndole un rival peligroso

— ¿Por qué no acabamos con esto?— dijo Naruto

Katsuki lo miro enojado

—Dame tu mejor ataque, pero si no me logras derrotar con él, yo te daré mi mejor golpe— propuso Naruto —Midnight se estaba preocupando un poco por nuestro bienestar, no me gustaría que interrumpiera en nuestra pele— Naruto señalaba a la mujer la cual tenía su mano derecha en el antebrazo izquierdo lista para intervenir si era necesario

Una sonrisa maniaca se posó en el rostro de Katsuki

—Te lamentaras haber dicho eso— dijo el chico rubio mientras sentía el sudor bajar por sus brazos hacia su manos

Naruto asintió mientras se ponía en posición, a la espera del ataque

Midnight miro con preocupación a ambos chicos, esto podría terminar mal, muy mal

—INUTIL— grito Katsuki mientras salía hacia Naruto corriendo deteniéndose unos pasos delante de Naruto mientras extendía ambas manos hacia Naruto —¡MUERE!— grito con todas sus fuerzas Katsuki mientras una inmensa explosión inundaba todo el estadio, la más grande que habían visto hasta ahora, tan fuerte fue la intensidad de esta que muchos en la gradas tuvieron que cubrirse el rostro para no ser cegados ante la luminosidad de esta, pero aun con los ojos cubierta podían sentir la intensidad de la explosión más aun la inmensa onda expansiva de esta, muchos tuvieron que aferrarse a sus asientos

Desde la cabina de transmisión Present mic y los demás presente en estas pudieron sentir como los vidrios de esta se sacudían ante la onda de la explosión —¡Increíbles amigos! Que demostración de poder— dijo Present Mic asombrado ante la fuerza del adolecente de la clase de Aizawa, pero no podía dejar de preocuparse por el chico de departamento de estudios generales —Espero que Uzumaki se encuentre en buen estado

Aizawa y la hermana de Saya asintieron, aunque dudaban que el chico estuviera bien, con una explosión como esa debía de estar seriamente lastimado

Abajo en el cuadrilátero el humo comenzaba a despejarse, dejando ver una parte del cuadrilátero, la parte donde estaba Katsuki, este estaba con las manos en la rodilla mientras respiraba cansadamente, su último ataque lo había dejado agotado y adolorido, sus brazos todavía vibraban de la explosión que había echo, había utilizado todo lo que tenía en ese último golpe, y la destrucción causada al cuadrilátero era muestra de ello

—Referi— llamo Katsuki mientras respiraba profundamente intentando recuperar algo de aire y de enrgia, pero se sentía confiado y victorioso, no había forma de que el inútil de Uzumaki se recupera de un ataque como ese —Declara ya mi victoria— dijo Katsuki a Midnight la cual solo levanto una ceja, mientras su pelo estaba todo estirado hacia atrás, gracias a la explosión de Katsuki

— ¿igual cómo debía declarar la anterior?— respondió la heroína causando enojo en Katsuki que miro hacia otro lado para evitar la sonrisa de la mujer

" _No Naruto-kun"_ era el pensamiento preocupado de momo la cual miraba frenéticamente la nube de humo en busca de señales del chico rubio

—Para alguien que le gusta pelear— sonó la voz de Naruto inundando el cuadrilátero causando alarma en Katsuki y sorpresa en Midnight la cual si era sincera no espera que el otro rubio pudiera resistir un ataque como ese —Te aceleraras en declarar tu victoria— volvió a decir la voz de Naruto mientras el resto del humo de despejaba poco a poco, cuando este se dispersó por completo revelo la figura de Naruto el cual estaba de pie en el mismo lugar con sus uniforme destruido y sangrando fuertemente por sus heridas, el suelo a su alrededor estaba completamente fracturado, el traje que llevaba Naruto había sido destruido en su totalidad, el chaleco y la camisa del uniforme deportivo habían desaparecido de su pecho, solo quedaban pedazos de estos sobre Naruto, pero lo que más llamaba la atención al público eran los leves arcos eléctricos que se desprendían del cuerpo de Naruto, estos no sabían por qué, pero el rubio si " _Menos mal active el 20% sino esa explosión m hubiera dejado fuera"_ pensó Naruto un poco agradecido, pero a pesar de la resistencia que le daba uno para todos a ese nivel su cuerpo había sufrido graves daños por el ataque de Katsuki, todo su cuerpo gritaba en dolor

—No— susurro Katsuki incrédulo, le había dado con todo, el rubio no podía seguir de pie

—Lo siento kaachan— pensó Naruto —Pero esta pelea es mía—anuncio Naruto

—¡NO!— grito esta vez Bakugo mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia atrás, saliendo con una explosión hacia Naruto, en busca de su victoria, pero su cuerpo estaba cansado y adolorido, y sus brazos gritaban en dolor

—¡Smash!— grito Naruto mientras extendía su puño con fuerza hacia la figura de Bakugo el cual debido al cansancio y al dolor su reacción no eran las misma que al inicio de la pelea por lo cual el torrente de aire lo impacto de lleno devolviendo al suelo con suficiente fuerza como dejarlo al borde la inconciencia

—No…— mumuro Katsuki desde el suelo en un intento en vano en volver a colocar de pie, pero su cuerpo no quería responderle, estaba agotado —No pienso perder contra ti…debo llegar a la final— dijo el con amargura —debo enfrentarme al bastardo de hielo

Sabiendo que Katsuki estaba fuera Naruto desactivo su poder _"se acabó"_ pensó Naruto observando el intento de katsuki de levantarse pero cada vez que intentaba colocarse de pie, su cuerpo volvía a caer al suelo, recodándose de una palabras que le había contado Izuku

" _Hey izuku ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" dijo Naruto que estaba sentado en el sofá observando la tele_

" _Claro, lo que sea" respondió el chico que estaba terminando su tarea sentado en la mesa de la sala, a metros de s amigo rubio_

" _Por qué sigues tratando al bastardo de Katsuki como si fuera tu amigo" dijo Naruto posando su mirada en el chico de pelo verde "a pesar que te molesta casi que a diario, de sus burlas y de la forma despectiva como te trata, nunca te he visto realmente enojado con el" explico Naruto_

 _Izuku detuvo un momento su escribir pausando unos segundos para pensar en su respuesta "Kaachan y yo nos conocemos desde la guardería, podrías decir que nuestra amistad es algo complicada" dijo Izuku mientras una leve sonrisa se posaba en su rostro_

" _¿Complicada?" dijo Naruto incrédulo "Vamos Izuku que el idiota siempre está buscándote para fastidiarte el día, no sé por qué no me dejas darle su merecido" dijo Naruto un poco molesto ante la respuesta de su amigo_

 _Izuku negó con la cabeza mientras una mirada triste se reflejaba en sus ojos "Kaachan y yo prometimos que cuando tuviéramos nuestro poderes nos convertiríamos en Heroes, cuando se enteró que yo no tenían ninguna ni tendría uno, nuestra relación fue en picada" explico Izuku "pero si hay algo de katsuki que admiro es su fuerza y su determinación, ojala yo pudiera tener una de esas" dijo el chico triste "a veces lo envidio, él tiene todo lo que yo deseo, un buen quirk, si él se lo propone podría convertirse en uno de los mejores con su poder"_

 _Naruto miro con atención desde el sofá a su amigo "ya entiendo" susurro Naruto el cual conocía del sueño de su amigo, un sueño que nunca seria capaz de realizar con su condición "pero igual eso no quita que sea un bastardo que merezca una paliza"_

" _En eso te doy la razón" dijo Izuku riéndose mientras volvía a su tarea_

El estadio se había silenciado en su totalidad, mientras observaban con atención lo que sucedía en el cuadrilátero, Uzumaki había sido capaz de resistir la enorme explosión de Katsuki pero sin salir ileso ya que varios cortes por su cuerpo y la sangre que salía de estas indicaban que había sufrido daño, mientras tanto Bakugo estaba tendido en el suelo intentando levantarse en vano, luego del ataque del Uzumaki, pero cada vez que lograba ponerse de pie caía nuevamente al suelo, el chico ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando

—Sabes algo kaachan— dijo Naruto mientras caminaba con una leve cojera hacia katsuki, el también estaba seriamente lastimado, la paliza que le habia dado katsuki habia cuasado daño en el —A pesar de tu actitud de mala leche y tu personalidad de mierda, no eres tan mala persona

—Púdrete, maldito inútil— dijo Katsuki desde el suelo ya no tenía fuerzas para volverse a levantar, sentía su conciencia alejarse, ya no tenía energías ni fuerzas para seguir

—Y ahí está a lo que me refiero— dijo Naruto con un tono jocoso, a pesar de la dificultad haia logrado llegar a un lado de su oponente rubio —Necesitas trabajar un poco en eso, ya sabes ser mejor persona, saber canalizar tu ira, yo sé lo que se siente ser segado por esta, por eso te lo digo, si logras canalizarla y utilizarla para ayudar a los demás en vez de intentar ser mejor que los demás podrías lograr convertirte en uno de los mejores

Katsuki poso su mirada en los ojos de Naruto, este no esta burlándose de el estaba siendo sincero

—Lamento haberte lastimado así, pero tenía que hacerte pagar por lo de Ochako ya sabes estar a mano, con tu poder podrías ser de los mejores…. Tu sueño y tu determinación son de admirar, pero no puedo dejarme vencer por tu ni por nadie, prometí a Todoroki-san ganar el torneo y pienso hacerlo

Katsuki estaba al borde de perder la conciencia, pero antes d ehacerlo logro escuchar las ultimas palabras de Naruto

—Sabes si los dos queremos ser héroes no podemos seguir con esta tonta enemistad, no existe enemigos entre los héroes, no sería correcto, que tal si comenzando de nuevo con algo diferente, amistad sería algo alocado no después de las palizas que nos hemos dado todos estos años, pero rivales suena a algo más plausible después de todos ambos queremos ser el héroe numero 1 como All Might ¿Qué dices?— le dijo Naruto a Katsuki estirando su mano al chico —¿Eh por qué no hablas?— dijo Naruto confuso, pero se dio cuenta que el chico había perdido la conciencia en su totalidad _"Espero que me haya escuchado"_ pensó Naruto, el cual a pesar de tener su cuerpo adolorido y ensangrentado, levanto a Katsuki del suelo colocándolo sobre su hombro con la intención de llevar a la enfermería, después de todo ambos necesitaban atención medica

Midnight que había espera que el rubio terminara de hablar decidió intervenir, observando la figura inconsciente de Bakugo al igual que todo el estadio

—Katsuki esta inconsciente, Naruto Uzumaki avanza a la final— apenas Midnight anuncio al ganador de la pelea el estadio exploto en grito, aplausos y en emociones, habiendo presenciado una pelea increíble, una pela que quedaría para la hisotria de U.A. y su aclamado festival deportivo

En la gradas de la clase 1-A la emociones eran palpables

—¡Si Naruto-Kun lo logro!— grito Ochako emocionado, mientras Momo solo podía sonreír de oreja a oreja alegre por la victoria de su amigo —Momo-san,Naruto-kun lo logro— dijo Ochako a la chica de pelo negro, mientras la envolvía en un abrazo de la alegría, Momo solo quedo sorprendida ante la muestra de la chica, la cual de seguro se había olvidado lo sucedido momentos atrás por la emoción de la victoria de Naruto sintiéndose mal deicidio responder el abrazo con uno igual a la chica que reía de alegria

—Bakugo perdió ribbit— dijo Tsuyu mientras colocaba un dedo en la barbilla

—No lo puedo creer— dijo Denki observando como Uzumaki llevaba la figura inconsciente de Bakugo —Nunca creí que vería a Bakugo perder

—Naruto-san realmente es fuerte— dijo Mina —Parece una persona interesante

Mientras el estadio celebraba la victoria de Naruto, este solo podía sentir preocupación, acaba de ganarle a Bakugo ¿peor a que costo?, peor aún todavía le quedaba Todoroki en la final y no tenia mas nada en el tanque

¿Cómo vencería al hijo de Endeavor?

Fin

Capítulo 20

"Orgullo y Honor"

 **A/N: otro capítulo terminado amigos, con este creo que superamos las 200.000 palabras algo que nunca creí que podría logar, con respecto a la tardanza me disculpan un poco ya que estuve enfermo de una gripe que me tumbo en cama, no tenía ganas ni de levantarme, mucho menos de encender la laptop y escribir, espero tener el próximo capítulo un poco antes, pero todavía me estoy recuperando, sin más hasta el próximo capitulo**


	22. Pecados del Padre

El estadio todavía seguía gritando emocionado, podía escucharlos desde la habitación que había sido designado como la enfermería temporal de Recovery Girl, si no lo estaba imaginando el techo vibraba con el público, menos mal el estadio tenia buenos soportes sino le hubiera preocupado que el techo les pudiera caer encima.

En la habitación se podían ver diferentes camillas, la mayoría de ellas vacías, no muchos de los participantes del torneo se habían lastimado lo suficiente como para ponerlos en una por mucho tiempo, bueno, hasta ahora, ya que Katsuki Bakugo reposaba en una de ellas mientras su diafragma subía y bajaba lentamente con el ritmo de su respiración

—¿Va a estar bien?— pregunto Naruto con un tono un poco preocupado, a pesar de no llevársela bien con el otro rubio no significaba que le gustaba verlo lastimado pero luego de que Recovery le enumerara todas sus heridas supo que le había hecho más daño de lo esperado, a pesar de haber usado el 10 y el 20 por ciento de uno para todos, Naruto no había puesto intención ni fuerza detrás de sus ataques más que nada utilizo uno para todos por la velocidad y la resistencia que le brindaba a su cuerpo sabiendo muy bien que uno de sus golpes podía acabar con la vida de Bakugo si no tenía cuidado

—Si una recuperación perfecta, no tienes que preocuparte joven— dijo la Heroína la cual estaba terminando de llenar un reporte de la condición de Bakugo en su computadora para archivarlo con el resto de su historial médico —Con mi Quirk la mayoría de sus heridas ya deben estar por sanar, solo necesitara descansar un par de días, nada de esfuerzo innecesario

—Bien— susurro Naruto el cual dudaba que Katsuki fuera a estar en cama por más de un día

—¿Qué hay de ti?— pregunto Recovery Girl deteniéndose para mirarlo, su cuerpo presentaba varios cortes, además de sangre seca en varias partes, pero el chico no mostraba señales de dolor o quejas, por eso había atendido primero al otro chico el cual lucia más precario —Deberías dejar que te de un chequeo

—No es necesario Recovery-chan— dijo Naruto a la Heroína " _Mi regeneración ya se está haciendo cargo_ " respondió el en su mente, ya que no podía contarle eso a la heroína pero sobre todo no quería que ella usara su Quirk sobre el por qué gastaría la poca energía que le quedaba y la necesitaría para su pelea contra Todoroki —Katsuki solo me lastimo superficialmente

—¿Seguro?— rectifico la mujer mirándolo con seriedad , bueno si se podía llamar mirada a sus ojos siempre cerrados

—Cien por ciento Oba-san— dijo Naruto dándolo el pulgar derecho a la mujer y su mejor sonrisa indicando que se encontraba bien

La Heroína solo negó con la cabeza, la juventud de hoy en día no tenía respeto por sus mayores

— ¿Puedo irme ya?— pregunto Naruto rompiendo el silencio —Me gustaría ver la pelea de Todoroki si es posible— pidió a la Heroína implorándole con la mirada, realmente deseaba ver el último encuentro de Todoroki, necesitaba tener más información del chico

Recovery Girl lo miro fijamente en silencio por unos instantes, poniéndolo algo nervioso con su mirada, pero al final le dio el visto bueno —Seguro, de todas forma no creo que te hubiera podido retener aquí si quisiera

Naruto solo sonrió ante las palabras de la mujer la cual tenía razón, aunque ella le hubiera pedido quedarse él hubiera encontrado la forma de escaparse para ver el partido

—Gracias Recovery-chan— dijo el con una sonrisa a la heroína que la devolvió divertida mientras se levantaba de su asiento para dirigirse a la puerta de la enfermería y sin más que hacer en la enfermería salió de esta al pasillo del estadio, solo para ser sorprendido por dos figuras, las cuales estaban a las afueras de la enfermería, reposando contra la pared frente la entrada de está esperando con anticipación la salida de alguien

—Chicas— dijo Naruto reconociendo la figura de Momo y Ochako las cuales habían estado esperando noticias de él, estas habían estado esperándolo en silencio a las afuera de la enfermería ya que Recovery había colocado un cartel que indicaba que no la interrumpieran, apenas escucharon la voz del rubio reaccionaron acercándose — ¿Que hacen aquí?— pregunto Naruto un poco confundido —Pensé que estaban en las gradas

—no podíamos estar quietas sabiendo que estabas herido— dijo Momo mientras le daba una palmadita en el brazo —vinimos a ver como estabas, luego de tu pelea con Katsuki parecías bastantes Herido— Le explico Momo con una mirada preocupada escaneándolo de arriba abajo con los ojos en busca de alguna herida o vendaje, pero este no tenía casi nada, todo lo contrario, un uniforme deportivo nuevo se lucia en su cuerpo ya el anterior había sido destruido durante la pelea si ella no recordaba mal

Naruto sonrió tímidamente mientras una sensación agradable se expandía por todo su cuerpo, no sabía cómo describirla pero el saber que había gente haya afuera que se preocupaba por el sinceramente se sentía muy bien, todo un contraste a su pasado —Gracias por preocuparte Momo-chan, pero Kaachan no me lastimo mucho— mintió el, realmente los ataques de Bakugo lo habían lastimado bastante, de no haber sido por su regeneración y la débil invulnerabilidad que le daba uno para todos al 20% de seguro no salía victorioso de ese combate —Es más me siento como nuevo— agrego el con una sonrisa mientras flexionaba sus bíceps para acentuar su punto

— ¿Seguro Naruto-kun?— intervino Ochako la cual había estado observando el estado físico del rubio —Nos preocupaste bastante, nunca pensé que saldrías tan lastimado

Naruto le alboroto el pelo cariñosamente mientras le respondía—Naa, hace falta mucho más que eso para ganarme— aseguro el —además prometí hacerle pagar lo que te hizo— Ochako sonrió agradecida ante las palabras del rubio, sabiendo que la paliza que le había propinado Bakugo a ella no le había gustado para nada a su amigo rubio

Momo solo bufo divertida ante las monerías de Naruto —No te queda lo engreído Naruto-kun— le dijo ella señalándolo incriminatoriamente

Naruto se rio levemente sin prestarle mucho caso a las palabras de momo ya que sabía que eran en broma pero a su mente vino el rostro de Todoroki acordándose que su pelea estaba a punto de comenzar—¡Cierto! ¿La pelea de Todoroki no ha empezado verdad?— pregunto Naruto olvidándose por completo que las chicas habían estado esperándolo y desconocían si esta estaba en marcha, ambas se miraron entre sí sin respuesta pero a Naruto se le ocurrió algo mejor que estar de pie en el pasillo a las afueras de la enfermería— ¿Vamos a ver la pelea de Todoroki?— ofreció Naruto mientras señalaba hacia la salida que daba a las gradas

—Seguro/Claro— dijeron ambas chicas al unisono, con el rubio en buen estado no era necesario estar más tiempo a las afuera de la enfermería y sin previo aviso nuestro amigo rubio se colocó en el medio de ambas chicas tomando a cada una por un brazo entrelazando el suyo con el de ellas, Momo por la derecha y Ochako en la izquierda

—Bueno chicas, permítanme acompañarlas a las gradas— dijo el con una voz profunda muy atípica a la el

Momo y Ochako solo pudieron levantar una ceja confundidas, Momo podía jurar que intentaba simular la voz de su mayordomo Alfred pero si era sincera era una pobre replica

Sin decir nada Naruto comenzó a caminar de forma exagerada y graciosa mientras ellas seguían su juego pero sin poder contener la sonrisa ante la monería del rubio, el solo sonrió al ver que su payasada había tenido efecto y había relajado un poco a las chicas

El haría todo lo que fuera por ellas, ya que sus amigos lo valían

Sobre Hombro de Gigantes

Capítulo 21

"Pecados del Padre: Shoto Todoroki"

Ring….Ring….Ring… era el sonido de su teléfono celular el cual estaba guardado en la seguridad de uno de los tantos bolsillos internos de sus trajes, esta era la tercera vez que sonaba en un minuto pero para la mala suerte del que estuviera llamando no podía contestar, no en estos momentos, la agencia había recibido una llamada de que habían visto al asesino de héroes en la proximidad de la ruta de su patrulla, por lo cual era su deber atender el llamado y revisar el área, por eso en estos momentos se encontraba corriendo por la calles observando cada callejón en busca de alguna pista pero sin resultado hasta los momentos, si podía hacer una conjetura de seguro era su hermano menor Tenya, el cual en la última llamada que habían compartido lo emocionada que estaba de participar en el festival deportivo de U.A. una tradición para la familia Iida, le hubiera gustado estar ahí en el estadio cerca de su hermano apoyándolo pero el deber de un héroe estaba primero y ese era un deber que siempre estaba llamando además Tokio estaba algo lejos de la Musutafu pero le deseaba el mayor de los éxitos y que llegara lo más lejos posibles

Sin ver nada sospechoso procedió a llamar a sus compañeros los cuales también estaban en la búsqueda —Escuadrón A ir al norte— ordeno el por el intercomunicador instalado en el interior de su máscara el cual se activaba presionando un área sensible en la lateral de esta —Escuadrón B, volver a peinar el área Oeste— ordeno al otro grupo

—Escuadrón A, copiado— dijo una voz masculina por el audífono del comunicador

—Escuadrón B, entendido— dijo esta vez una voz femenina, sus órdenes ya se estaban poniendo en marcha

" _Bien"_ pensó el mientras seguía en su búsqueda, pero apenas paso uno de los callejos que abundaban en la ciudad pudo notar de reojo algo extraño, pero con su velocidad paso de largo sin esperar freno su andar mientras dejaba escapar —¿Qué era eso?— dentro de ese callejón pudo notar una extraña silueta pero paso tan rápido que no pudo detallarla mejor, apenas se detuvo dio la vuelta hacia la entrada del callejón pero sabiendo mejor que nadie no debía cargar de forma directa aprovechando su Quirk, activo este ayudándose a propulsarse a una de las paredes laterales del callejón y con ayuda de este se impulsó comenzó a saltar entre las paredes para caer de espalda a la figura la cual estaba de pie en el oscuro callejón observando su obra más reciente

" _No hay ninguna duda"_ pensó el mientras caiga _"es el"_ apenas aterrizo se giró hacia su enemigo

—Al fin te encontré— sonó su voz por el callejón —Asesino de Héroes.

 **De regreso en el estadio**

Cuando Naruto salió del pasillo que daba al palco de la clase 1-A se encontró con la figura de Iida, este estaba recostado contra la pared mientras observaba con determinación el teléfono celular en su mano, claramente algo estaba en la mente del chico de lentes, su mirada de preocupación lo delataba

—¡Hey Iida!— llamo Naruto al chico de lentes sacándolo de sus pensamientos, este levanto su vista al grupo de recién llegados el cual no había notado

—Naruto-san— dijo el Iida en forma de saludo —Me alegra ver que te encuentras en buen estado— fue lo primero que le dijo su amigo de lentes mirándolo de arriba abajo en busca de alguna herida pero superficialmente el rubio se veía saludable

Pero antes de que Naruto pudiera responder Ochako decidió intervenir habiendo notado también que Iida parecía algo preocupado

—¿Sucede algo Iida-san?— pregunto ella un poco curiosa mirando fijamente al chico con sus grandes ojos café

Iida bajo la mirada de nuevo a la pantalla del teléfono mientras respondía —No mucho Uraraka-san— dijo el un poco triste —Es solo que mi hermano no contesta mis llamadas, de seguro está ocupado con su trabajo— revelo el sonando algo triste

—Vamos Iida— dijo Naruto intentando animarlo —Apuesto que apenas termine te devolverá las llamadas— agrego Naruto animando un poco a su amigo

—Tienes razón Naruto-san— dijo Iida animándose un poco —es solo que me hubiera gustado hablar con el— explico Iida volviendo a posar su mirada en el trio notando algo extraño en los tres, algo que había pasado por alto hasta los momentos

—Naruto-kun— Llamo Iida señalando al grupo con su dedo índice mientras una mirada de curiosidad se posaba en su rostro pues delante de Iida, Naruto estaba en el medio de las dos chicas con sus brazos entrecruzados con los de ellas gracias a la monería de momentos atrás y ellas no habían sentido la necesidad de soltarse ya que se sentían cómodas ante el contacto del rubio por los cual habían mantenido la conexión durante el recorrido a las gradas — ¿Sucede algo entre ustedes tres?

El rostro de ambas chicas se encendió como un semáforo apenas las palabras escaparon de la boca de Iida y como si el brazo de Naruto se hubiera prendido en fuego ambas lo soltaron de inmediato el contacto con el, cada una reaccionando a su manera, Uraraka miro hacia un lado mientras silababa levemente rascándose su sonrojada mejilla con el dedo índice de su mano derecha, Momo por su parte intento parecer lo más compuesta posible cruzando sus brazos en su pecho mientras intentaba aparentar ignorancia pero el rojizo en sus mejillas revelaba la verdad

— ¿Qué sucede de que Iida-san?— intervino Momo antes de que Naruto hablara y digiera algo que pudiera avergonzarlos a los tres intentando sonar lo más ignorante posible

Iida miro extrañado a la chica de pelo negro la cual parecía evitar el contacto visual con el —como los tres tenían los brazos juntos pensé que…— intento decir el pero fue interrumpido de forma inmediata por Uraraka

—Nada no sucede nada verdad Momo-san— dijo la chica de pelo castaño mirando a su amiga evitando que Iida terminara su oración, este solo miro a Ochako extrañado por el comportamiento de ambas

—Ciertamente Ochako-san— coincido Momo con Ochako y aprovechando el silencio y la confusión de Iida —Creo que lo mejor es que vallemos a tomar asiento la pelea ya está por comenzar— propuso momo mientas comenzaba a caminar hacia el palco, Ochako asintió saliendo detrás de la chica de cabellos negro

—Eso fue raro— murmuro Naruto rascándose la cabeza totalmente perdido por el comportamiento de las chicas, pero fue llamado por estas cuando vieron que él no las seguía

—Naruto-kun vamos, la pelea de Todoroki ya comienza— Momo se detuvo a llamarlo

—Pero Mom..—intento decir Naruto pero la mirada de Momo no daba cabo a contradicciones, era la misma mirada que usaba cuando él no quería estudiar algún tema en particular y sabía muy bien las consecuencias de no hacerle caso —Lo siento Iida, ¿te nos unes?— le ofreció Naruto al chico sabiendo que no podía decirle que no a Momo

Iida negó con una sonrisa, entretenido con el rosto de derrota del rubio —Gracias Naruto-san, pero me gustaría intentar una última vez, ahora los alcanzo— dijo Iida Naruto solo asintió antes de salir detrás de las chicas las cuales lo estaban esperando

Cuando el trio desapareció de la vista de Iida este volvió a posar su mirada en la pantalla de su teléfono celular, abriendo su lista de contactos pero antes de que pudiera marca la llamada su teléfono comenzó a sonar, mostrando en la pantalla una llamada entrante de parte de su madre, de seguro había visto su vergonzante derrota en la primera ronda del torneo, no sabía si debía contestar su orgullo había sido herido pero su madre de seguro solo lo llamaba para animarlo

Sin más contesto la llamada —Madre— dijo Iida mientras contestaba la llamada —Lo siente, perdí en la primera ronda por mi propia arrogancia lo siento— dijo el chico antes de que su madre pudiera decir algo —Fui débil

"No te llamo por eso" Fueron las primeras palabras de su madre, las cuales no espera para nada, pero el tono de su voz lo quebrada que esta sonaba indicaba algo, algo nada bueno

—¿Que sucede madre?— se apresuró a preguntar Iida sintiendo un enorme vacío formarse en su estomago

"Lo siento Iida" dijo ella sonando perdida y desesperanzada "por favor escucha con calma" dijo ella "Es tu hermano Tensei… está en el hospital….un villano lo hirió de gravedad"

En ese instante Tenya Iida sentía su mundo derrumbarse ante sus ojos

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En el cuadrilátero los combatientes estaban listo, la presentaciones ya habían sido hechas por parte de Present Mic, solo faltaba que Midnight diera el visto bueno; a la derecha del cuadrilátero estaba Ibara Shiozaki con mirada seria y semblante concentrado, tenía su mano izquierda puesta en su brazo derecho mientras observaba con detenimiento a Todoroki por su parte del chico de pelo blanco y rojo se encontraba con ambos ojos cerrados mientras respiraba lentamente si podía adivinar parecía que estuviera intentando encontrar su centro pero antes de que este pudiera hallarlo la voz de Midnight zona por el cuadrilátero

— Shiozaki ¿Lista?— pregunto la Heroína de cabellos negros con su mirada depositada en la chica, la cual asintió respondiendo afirmativamente —¿Todoroki?— llamo Midnight al chico pero este se mantuvo en silencio pero antes de que pudiera llamarlo de nuevo el chico abrió sus ojos de par en par posando su fría mirada en la su rival

—Listo— dijo Todoroki en voz fría y cortante

" _ese chico necesita trabajar en su actitud_ " pensó Midnight mientras asentía ante la afirmación del chico, y sin más que agregar levanto su dedo pulgar al aire en dirección de la cabina de transmisión donde Present Mic espera la señal y apenas la recibió le dio comienzo al enfrentamientos

—¡Pues que esperan, Comiencen!— sonó por los altoparlantes del estadio dándole inicio a la pelea de Shiozaki vs Todoroki

Sin decir palabra ambos jóvenes se pusieron manos a la obras Todoroki impacto ambas manos en el suelo del cuadrilátero creando una ola de hielo que se dirigió hacia Ibara la cual le dio la espalda al ataque mientras colocaba ambas manos juntas murmuramdo "escudo de fe" al mismo tiempo que su cabello se expandía creando una enorme barrera ovalada que la cubría completamente, esta barrera recibió todo el impacto del hielo de todoroki el cual solo pudo acumularse sin poder atravesar la creación de la chica, negando el ataque de todoroki

—¡Excelente defensa por parte de Shiozaki!— dijo Present Mic —el ataque de Todoroki ha sido negado

—Al parecer ambos combatientes están usando las mismas estrategias— comento Aizawa habiendo visto esos mismos movimientos por parte de los participantes en sus peleas anteriores

Por su parte Ibara no tenía pensando desaprovechar su tiempo desconectando su cabellos de la barrera mando sus enredaderas bajo tierra atravesando el concentro del cuadrilátero y aprovechando la visión que tenia de la posición de Todoroki gracias a la pantallas en el estadio mando a sus bebes en busca de su enemigo para ser purificado

Del otro lado del cuadrilátero Todoroki tuvo que dar un salto hacia un lado al mismo tiempo que un par de enredaderas rompían el concreto y salían a la luz con la intención de capturarlo, pero el había visto la pelea de ella contra Kaminari y Mina, por lo cual sabia de los ataques de la chica, pero lo que no esperaba era que mientras saltaba al otro lado otro grupo de enredaderas saliera hacia el

" _así que las puede controlar de manera individual_ " pensó Todoroki dándose cuenta que los grupos de enredaderas se habían separado y atacado a destiempo como pudo maniobro para esquivar el ataque en conjunto salvándose por poco de ser atrapado por las enredaderas, si estas los inmovilizaban no tendría forma de usar su Quirk

—Un doble ataque por parte de Ibara, ¡esto se pone interesante!— narro Present Mic el cual esperaba una victoria decisiva por parte de Todoroki pero al parecer la chica tenía un par de trucos bajo la manga

" _¿Mas?"_ pensó Todoroki mientras escucha el concreto facturar a su espalda, su oponente no pensaba dejarlo respirar este era el tercer grupo de enredaderas, todos atacando a diferentes tiempo, era como estar en un 3 contra 1 _"Mierda"_ volvió a pensar mientras esquivaba hacia el otro lado el ataque, si usara su fuego podía quemar las enredaderas de manera fácil " _No_ " se gritó en su mente reprochándose por ese pensamiento, no le iba a dar la satisfacción al bastardo de su padre, tenía que encontrar la manera de ganar esto sin hacer uso de su otro poder

Rápidamente Todoroki salió al ataque, apenas vio una apertura en las enredaderas golpeo el suelo con su puño creando un torrente de hielo en dirección del primer grupo de enredaderas congelándolas de manera inmediata, algo que no esperaba su rival ya que la otras dos se detuvieron en su andar y regresaron bajo tierra temiendo ser congeladas también

—Todoroki sale al ataque, pero Ibara todavía se encuentra protegida por su escudo ¿con que nos sorprenderá el estudiante de la clase 1-A?— dijo Present Mic mientras el público comenzaba a emocionarse al ver que la pelea comenzaba a tomar intensidad, muchos pedían por la victoria de Todoroki

Sin pensar más Todoroki salió de nuevo hacia adelante, sabiendo que si podía entrar en combate cuerpo a cuerpo Ibara no tendría la ventaja de sus enredaderas pero apenas dio un par de paso un grupo de enredaderas salió del suelo dirigiéndose directamente a sus piernas pero Todoroki estaba esperando un ataque de este tipo y reaccionando rápidamente logro crear un torrente de hielo que congelo las enredaderas _"solo queda 1"_ pensó terminando de congelar las enredaderas, su oponente se estaba quedando sin recursos o eso pensó hasta que del suelo salieron 4 grupos nuevos de enredaderas

—Lamento decirte este todoroki-san, pero la victoria sonríe de mi lado— sonó la voz de Ibara confiada sintiéndose segura de salir al ataque con su escudo de enredaderas el hielo no la había alcanzado, y mientras se mantuviera detrás de esta, Todoroki no podría hacerle daño

" _No pienso perder_ " pensó Todoroki mientras un recuerdo de su madre llorando sola en su habitación venía a su mente, de pequeño no entendía muy bien porque su madre vivía triste, pero a medida que crecía y su potencial se desarrollaba comenzó a ver la verdadera cara del monstruo que se hacía llamar su padre " _No pienso perder_ " se repitió el mientras comenzaba a perder la paciencia mientras esquivaba como podía los ataques de su rival

—¡Oh esto se pone interesante Aizawa!— dijo Present Mic mientras observaba a Todoroki moverse como un liebre en el campo de batalla esquivando los ataques de las enredaderas de Ibara la cual se había lanzado a la ofensiva pero a mitad de la ofensiva la furia de Todoroki salió a flote

—¡NO PIENSO PERDER!— se escuchó el grito de Todoroki por todo el estadio al mismo tiempo que el chico impactaba su puño en el suelo realizando su movimiento conocido, pero lo que el público ni nadie esperaba era la fuerza puesta por parte del chico ya que fueron tomados por sorpresa cuando lo que se podía describir como un tsunami de hielo salía del chico hacia Ibara la cual también fue sorprendida por el poder que podía ejercer el chico

Reaccionando tarde Ibara intento reforzar su barrera, pero al haber esparcido sus enredaderas por todo el cuadrilátero no tenía suficiente para crear algo que pudiera resistir la envestida de hielo, esta impacto y destruyo su barrera como si fuera de papel arrastrándola en el torrente de hielo que la saco fuera del cuadrilátero, suspendiéndola en pleno aire al ser congelada del cuello hacia abajo como una paleta de helado, y con el ataque devastador sus sueño de llegar a la final llegaron a su fin

El estadio entro en un silencio congelante mientras observaba los resultados del ataque del chico, el cual había congelado la mitad del estadio, por suerte el público en la gradas tuvo tiempo para moverse de sus asientos y nadie más había sido congelado a excepción de Ibara

—Sin palabras…— murmuro Present Mic mientras miraba boquiabierto lo que había hecho Todoroki todavía sin poder creerlo

En el palco de reservado a los chicos de la clase 1-A todos los presentes miraban boquiabiertos el cuadrilátero a excepción de uno, Naruto por su parte sentía un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda sabiendo que él debía de enfrentarse al monstruo de Todoroki en la final

—Todoroki es aterrador— dijo el pequeño de Mineta en voz temblorosa rompiendo el silencio entre el grupo de estudiantes

—Wow— dijo Denki dejándose caer en su asiento —Todoroki está a otro nivel

Por su parte Momo miro preocupada a su amigo rubio el cual dejaba ver su ansiedad en su mirada la cual estaba fijada en su próximo rival, algo le estaba molestando, sin pesarlo Momo coloco su mano en el antebrazo de Naruto dándole un leve apretón, este salió de su transe girando a verla, Momo sonrió levemente intentando reconfortarlo Naruto asintió pero su mirada de preocupación seguía presente

Abajo en el cuadrilátero Midnight miraba igual de asombrada que el resto de presentes, pero a diferencia de estos ella si fue impactada por el ataque de Todoroki _"No de nuevo"_ pensó ella mientras miraba con aburrimiento la mitad de su cuerpo congelado

—Este torneo es mío— murmuro Todoroki mientras se colocaba de pie, su último ataque había dejado su cuerpo totalmente helado, podía incluso ver su respiración, su cuerpo gritaba por una fuente de calor urgentemente pero no le daría el placer de usar su otro Quirk hasta que su victoria fuera anunciada

—Réferi— llamo Todoroki a Midnight la cual noto que parte del cuerpo del chico estaba escarchada al parecer no era tan inmune al hielo como todos pensaba —Creo que Shiozaki-san no puede continuar— informo el, algo que era totalmente obvio ya que la pobre estaba atrapada en el hielo

—Tsch— buffo midnight, ¿Quién se creía ese chico?, ni que ella estuviera ciega, pero tenía razón, debía cantar su victoria la pobre Ibara estaba muriéndose del frio —Shiozaki no puede continuar, Todoroki avanza a la final— anuncio Midnight por todo lo alto mientras el estadio comenzaba a aplaudir lentamente, terminando en una erupción luego de salir del estupor que había causado Todoroki

Asintiendo el chico comenzó a caminar hacia su oponente para ayudarla a salir del hielo y derretir su obra

Mientras esto ocurría un par de ojos miraba con detenimiento la figura de Todoroki

—No pienso perderte Shoto, no cuando estoy tan cerca de lograr mi meta— dijo en forma amarga la figura de Endeavor el cual había estado observando la pelea desde la sombra con enojo por la rebeldía de su hijo

Pero pronto, todo esto tendría que cambiar

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En el palco de la clase 1-A la calma había regresado, así como los asombros por el chico de pelo rojiblanco

—Ahora entiendo por qué Todoroki entro por recomendaciones— dijo Kyoka a sus compañeros los cuales estaban comentando la última pelea

Hanta por su parte tenia ambos brazos detrás de la nuca dejando escapar un silbido nostálgico —Ese ataque de Todoroki es devastador— comento el mientras su encuentro con el chico venia de nuevo a su mente, lamentaba haber perdido contra Todoroki pero ahora que veía como pelea el chico desde otra perspectiva se daba cuenta que Todoroki era superior a el —lo peor es no poder moverse, sino el frio es como si te llegara a los hueso— agrego el al haber sido víctima de ese ataque al igual que la Ibara

—La final luce prometedora ribbit— dijo Tsuyu a Hanta —Uzumaki-chan vs Todoroki-chan, luce como algo aterrador

Ochako la cual había estado prestando atención a la charlas de sus amigos asintió mientras se acercaba al grupo dejando a una silenciosa Momo y un pensativo Naruto —Si, si— dijo ella emocionada —realmente no se quien ganara, Naruto-kun es bastante fuerte pero Todoroki luce imparable, solo espero que Naruto-kun no se lastime, tuvo suerte de salir ileso de su pelea contra Bakugo— agrego la chica de pelo castaño a sus compañeros los cuales comenzaron charlar sobre la futura pelea final y quien podría ser el ganador

Por su parte Naruto se había mantenido en silencio mientras escuchaba las palabras de los chicos del departamento de héroes, los cuales al parecer tenían esperanzas en él y una posible victoria de su parte, si solo supieran

—Naruto-kun— llamo la voz de Momo en un susurro, la chica de pelo negro había notado el silencio del rubio, algo poco común en el — ¿Sucede algo?— pregunto ella posando su mirada en los ojos azules del rubio los cuales lucían algo apagados

Naruto le dio una sonrisa forzada a Momo, de verdad agradecía la preocupación de la chica pero sentía que la estaba traicionándola más aun cuando viera lo que tenía planeado para intentar ganarle a Todoroki —Nada Momo-chan, solo estaba pensando que debería ir a prepararme para mi pelea— revelo Naruto mientras se levantaba de su asiento, pero antes de que pudiera dar el primer paso a la salida del palco uno agarre lo detuvo, cuando se Naruto se giró a ver se encontró con la mano de Momo apretando fuertemente su brazo mientras lo miraba con intensidad

— ¿ A dónde crees vas?— pregunto ella al rubio el cual había escuchado ese tono antes

— ¿A la sala de espera?— dijo el intentando fingir inocencia, sabiendo que solo quería alejarse de la chica, no tenía la cara para mentirle por eso era mejor alejarse antes, pero conociendo a Momo esta de seguro no lo dejaría, más aun habiendo notado algo extraño en el

—Te acompaño— dijo ella mientras se levantaba sin soltarlo

Naruto negó mientras colocaba su mano sobre la de Momo intentando liberarse pero sin éxito, Momo no quería soltarlo —No es necesario Momo, es algo aburrido— le dijo el

—No estaba pidiendo tu permiso— dijo ella mientras comenzaba a caminar mientras Naruto solo suspiraba siendo arrastrado como un muñeco, Ochako estaba concentrada en su conversación con el resto que no noto a los dos saliendo del palco; ya en los pasillos del estadio Momo detuvo su paso sabiendo que estaban lejos del resto y con una mirada seria se giro a ver Naruto mientras cuzaba ambos brazos

Naruto levanto una ceja curioso pero Momo hablo antes de que el pudiera comentar algo —Muy bien Naruto-kun ¿Qué sucede?— pregunto Momo

—¿Qué sucede de que?— respondió el rubio rascándose la nuca

—Sabes a lo que me refiero— dijo Momo apretando la mirada, mientras Naruto comenzaba a reír nerviosamente —Durante la pelea de Todoroki estuviste excepcionalmente quieto algo poco común, más aun— Momo se acercó a el —Tu mirada te delata

Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro derrotado, había intentado fingir pero él era pésimo actor además Momo lo conocía muy bien —te acuerdas lo que te dije de mi poder— hablo Naruto referenciándose a su conversación con ambas chicas de horas atrás, Momo asintió afirmativamente —Durante mi pelea contra Bakugo agote mi tiempo límite a cuerpo completo

Los ojo de Momo se abriendo de par en par reconociendo de inmediato por que su amigo había estado tan silencioso —No..— murmuró ella mirando con preocupación a Naruto —Pero eso significa que no podrás ganarle a to…— las palabras de Momo murieron a medida que hablaba, sin su Quirk Naruto no tenía chances contra Todoroki

—Yep— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa melancólica —No quería decepcionarlas, por eso estaba preocupado en pensar en una forma como ganarle

Momo se sacudió la cabeza —No importa Naruto-kun, no pensare menos de ti porque pierdas ante Todoroki, mucho menos cuando no puedes usar tu poder— le aseguro ella mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro del rubio transmitiéndole su apoyo

—No es que no pueda usarlo— dijo Naruto causando confusión en Momo —Todavía puedo activar mi poder, solo que no puedo utilizarlo a cuerpo completo— Momo miro confundida al rubio, el mismo le había contado sus limitaciones, ¿acaso no había entendido bien? — ¿Te acuerdas de nuestro enfrentamiento contra electro?— pregunto Naruto a Momo

Momo asintió colocando las piezas del rompecabezas en su lugar —Te piensas lastimar— murmuro ella recordando muy bien lo preocupada que había estado por la condición del rubio

—Es la única forma— revelo Naruto —tendré que romperme un par de huesos si quiero tener oportunidad de ganarle a Todoroki

—No— suplico Momo en voz débil preocupándose por el rubio, todavía tenía pesadillas de ese día, de que hubiera pasado si Recovery no hubiera estado o si hubieran llegado tarde

Naruto aprovecho para colocar ambas manos sobre los hombros de Momo mientras conectaba su mirada con la de la chica —No tienes que preocuparte Momo-chan no creo que Todoroki piense herirme como Electro— intento reconfortarla Naruto con poco éxito mientras le daba una leve sonrisa —Aunque tenga que lastimarme no pienso perder necesito demostrarle algo a Todoroki, no puedo dejarme vencer…simplemente no puedo

Momo se mantuvo en silencio mientras contemplaba las palabras de Naruto, una parte de su corazón le pedía que encontrara la forma de convencerlo, que lo que tenía pensado hacer era una idiotez que solo terminaría lastimado y derrotado por nada, que era mejor que se rindiera ya que no quería verlo lastimado, su corazón se retorcía imaginándose al rubio tirado en la camilla de la enfermería vendado como ese día, pero la otra parte de su corazón decía que no debía rendirse, su vergüenza y su enojo ante la derrota impartida por Tokoyami todavía estaba fresca en su memoria no le gustaría que su amigo sintiera esa terrible sensación de ser inútil por eso su orgullo gritaba que apoyara a Naruto mas aun conociendo al chico rubio y que este no se rendía así tuviera todo en su contra el encontraría la manera, por lo cual se encontraba en una encrucijada por un lado podía rogarle que reconsiderara por otro podía apoyarlo aun sabiendo que terminaría lastimado, pero conociendo a Naruto esto no se daría sus brazos a torcer por eso era mejor apoyarlo

—Bien— dijo momo por fin causando una enorme sonrisa en Naruto, era mejor estar con el y apoyarlo sabiendo que el haría lo mismo por ella —Puedes ir y partirte los husos pero debes prometerme que si sientes que no puedes más, que Todoroki es más fuerte que tu ríndete ¿Por favor?— le rogo momo —No quiero verte como ese día Naruto-kun— dijo ella refiriéndose al ataque a la USJ

Naruro sonrió triste mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza causando enojo en Momo —No puedo Momo-chan, prometí ganar el torneo a Todoroki y no pienso dar marcha atrás a mi palabra, de alguna forma u otra lo derrotare— la decepción en el rostro de Momo era palpable, un poco triste la chica le dio la espalda comenzando a alejarse de Naruto sabiendo que el chico ya había tomado su decisión pero antes de que pudiera dar el primer paso Naruto la tomo del brazo impidiendo que se fuera —Lo siento Momo-chan sé que no te gusta mi decisión pero no tengo otra alternativa, si es necesario prometo hacer lo que me pidas luego del torneo para que me perdones— dijo el intentando apaciguar a la chica de pelo negro que pareció reanimarse ante las palabras de Naruto

— ¿Lo que sea?— susurro ella esperanzada mientras se daba la vuelta para mirar de nuevo a Naruto

—Lo que me pidas Momo-chan, solo…no quiero verte enojada conmigo no de nuevo— le aseguro Naruto con una sonrisa recordando la primera semana de clases donde momo no le había hablado luego de su desastre con sand-man y el examen de entrada, sobornar a su mejor amiga le dejaba una extraña sensación en el estómago pero si esta era la forma de que Ella aceptara su decisión que más le quedaba, no era lo suficientemente fuerte para perder la amistad de Momo nuevamente

—Lo que sea— repitió Momo para ella mientras su mente buscaba algo que el rubio pudiera hacer por ella que compensara la preocupación a la cual la sometería unos segundos después la idea vino a su mente —Quiero que tengamos una cita— revelo ella mientras un leve sonrojo se presentaba en su rostro, de todas las cosas que había podido pedirle esta fue la mejor que se le ocurrió —luego que pase todo esto claro— dijo ella un poco avergonzado

Naruto levanto una ceja, eso sí que no lo esperaba, ¿Una cita?, primero los besos ahora esto, acaso Momo…No, no era el momento para divagar en ese tren de pensamiento luego del torneo tendría mucho tiempo para descifrar lo que estaba pasando con Momo y Ochako —Claro, sería un honor Momo-chan— aseguro Naruto soltando la chica la cual su estado de ánimo hizo un giro de ciento ochenta grados y ahora mostraba una enorme sonrisa que parecía salir de su rostro

—Es una promesa— dijo ella

—Promesa— repitió Naruto mientras volvía a caminar en dirección del cuarto espera —sabes es algo cómico

—¿Qué es cómico?— pregunto Momo confundida

—Ochako también me pidió los mismo horas atrás— revelo mientras se alejaba dejando a una sorprendido Momo congelada en el sitio, ¿Acaso escucho bien?

Mientras Naruto y Momo tenían su conversación en otra parte del estadio Todoroki se dirigía a su cuarto de espera, luego de su demostración de poder debían limpiar el cuadrilátero y eso les tomaría un tiempo, tiempo que podía aprovechar para volver a su centro y calmarse no podía ir a su última pelea con las emociones a flor de piel, no, debía mantener la calma y el buen juicio pero a mitad del pasillo supo que su descanso estaría lejos de la meditación perfecta ya que a unos pasos delante de él estaba la figura imponente de Endevour y por la mirada en su rostro no lucia para nada complacido

Deteniéndose unos metros antes Todoroki poso su dura mirada en el hombre —¿Qué Quieres?— pregunto el en tono grosero, de verdad no quería ver el rostro de Endeavor en estos momentos

—Tu sabes muy bien que quiero Shoto— dijo el hombre en tono firme

—De verdad no me importa lo que quieras— respondió Todoroki desechando las palabra del Heroe

Endeavor se acercó unos pasos hacia Todoroki mientras las llamas que lo cubrían tomaban intensidad y su mirada se endurecía sobre su creación, ¿hasta cuándo seguiría con esta actitud? —Tú tienes mucho más potencial que cualquiera de esos patéticos intentos Shoto, deja esa malcriadez innecesaria

—¿Malcriadez?— dijo Todoroki incrédulo —Llamas a esto una malcriadez— repitió incrédulo que su padre no reconociera sus acciones pasadas, todo el sufrimiento que le había causado a él y a su madre, como su familia rogaba para que el no regresara cada vez que salía —¡No sabes de lo que estás hablando!— termino por explotar Todoroki golpeando su puño en la pared congelándola de inmediato

Endeavor no se inmuto ante el berrinche de su hijo —A eso me refiero— comento el mirando con desinterés la pared helada —solo te empeñas en usar el poder de tu madre sabiendo muy bien que usando el mío en conjunto limpiarías el suelo con la competencia

—¡No necesi…— intento decir Todoroki pero fue silenciado por la fuerte voz de Endeavor que por fin perdió la paciencia

—¡Silencio!— grito el héroe mientras su llamas se iluminaban como un sol —No necesito escuchar más de tus patéticas escusas, esta es una advertencia Shoto deja tu malcriadez, si sigues por este rumbo nunca serás capaz de vencer a All Might

Todoroki comenzó a reírse luego de escuchar las palabras del hombre creando confusión en Endeavor aunque este no la demostrara —Ya verás "padre"— dijo el escupiendo la última palabra con veneno —Derrotare a All Might con solo el poder de mi madre— le dijo el mientras comenzaba a caminar nuevamente a su destina pero justo cuando estaba alado del héroe se detuvo y sin mirarlo le dijo —Y con tu poder… te derrotare a ti— dijo el en voz amenazadora alejándose completamente

Cuando llego al cuarto la meditación que tenía planeada en un principio termino en un contemplación silenciosa a la pared mientras abría y cerraba su puño en un intento de calmarse pero su furia parecía seguir creciendo con fuerza gritando ser liberada, pero este no era el lugar ni el momento, en la pelea contra Uzumaki podría descargarla

Si, Uzumaki mordería el polvo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El cuadrilátero estaba preparado, el público emocionado y los luchadores a la espera, este era el momento porque muchos pagaban su entrada, o pedían el día libre para ver desde la comodidad de su casas, este era el momento al que muchos estudiantes deseaban pertenecer pero solo dos podían lograrlo cada año, un momento donde podían se bañados en gloria y recordados por toda la nación…una oportunidad para poder lograr sus sueños

Pero para Uzumaki Naruto, este era el momento de la verdad, No se podía dar el lujo de fallar ahora

—¡Queridos espectadores y espectadoras!— sonó la emocionada voz de Present Mic por el circuito interno de alto parlantes del estadio causando que toda bulla o conversación muriera en el instante, pues el evento principal estaba a punto de comenzar —¡Sean todos bienvenidos a la última etapa y la culminación del festival deportivo de los estudiantes de primer año!— dijo el causando emoción en el público —¡Sean todos bienvenidos a la gran final del torneo 1 contra 1!— el público estalló en aplausos y gritos —¡Sé que todos los habéis estado esperando con anhelo, pues no esperéis más, ya que aquí esta!

Abajo en el campo Naruto podía escuchar todo desde el pasillo que daba al campo de juegos -al ser la final ambos debían ser introducidos propiamente-, podía escuchar el rugir del público, el sonido de las cámaras las expectativas del mundo, podía sentir todo ese peso en sus hombros ¿Pero acaso eso no era parte de ser un héroe profesional? Ser capaz de dar el 100% porciento ante los ojos del mundo _"Solo recuerda lo que te enseño Bang"_ se dijo el mientras daba un par de saltos sobre sí mismo intentando calmarse _"Manten la mente clara, no dejas que la presión domine tus acciones, piensa como tu rival"_ se repitió el mientras el rugir del estadio moría lentamente

—Si, luego de dos arduas competiciones y un torneo reñidos hemos llegado al último encuentro— dijo present mic —Así que escuchas denme un ¡YEAH!

—¡YEAH!— fue la respuesta de miles de voces presente en el estadio

Present Mic dejo escapar una enorme sonrisa desde la camina, el público estaba preparado —Pero que sería una final sin nuestros gladiadores— comenzó a hablar el comentarista mientras posaba su mirada en los túneles de entrada donde debían estar esperando ambos chicos —Sin más que decir es hora de llamar a nuestros dos finalistas— explico el abriendo el telón para las presentaciones —Es un Goliat, con su hielo ha logrado nominar con facilidad a sus rivales, ninguno ha sido capaz de lastimarlo en sus combates, es fuerte tiene el pedigrí y fue recibido en U.A por recomendaciones — Shoto salió caminando hacia el campo de jugos donde los esperaba el cuadrilátero de concreto, Midnight y Cementos mientras la multitud aplaudía —Representando al departamento de Héroes, en específico a la clase 1-A, démosles un fuerte aplauso a Shoto Todoroki— el público rugió en aplausos

—del otro lado y retando a este Goliat tenemos a nuestro David— Naruto dejo escapar un suspiro mientras salía hacia el cuadrilátero —la sorpresa del festival, con su ingenio logro arrebatar los dos primeros eventos, luego de una primera ronda decepcionante nos demostró que también tenía lo que se necesitaba para ganar— la voz de Present Mic retumbaba por todo el lugar —y quien se podría imaginar que uno del departamento de estudio generales podía llevarse todo a casa incluso podía terminar primero en todos los eventos, démosle un fuerte aplauso a Uzumaki Naruto— termino de decir el hombre al mismo tiempo que el estadio repetía su nombre como si se tratase de un cantico, el público siempre amaba la historia de un underdog

Sin decir nada Naruto se detuvo en su lugar, detrás de la marca negra en el cuadrilátero, a unos pocos metros adelante estaba Todoroki el cual parecía bastante enojado, apartando la mirada del chico observo el público en la gradas el cual estaba deseoso de que comenzara la pelea luego de darle una vuelta con la mirada al estadio poso su vista en la voluptuosa mujer de pelo negro la cual estaba en una tarima fuera del cuadrilátero, Midnight lucia algo tensa mientras miraba a cada uno detenidamente, solo faltaba su aprobación para que comenzara la pelea sin decir nada la mujer levanto la mano al aire mientras la cámaras se posaban en ella y aparecía en cada pantalla del estadio, el público de inmediato capto el mensaje

Luego de unos segundos el estadio se silenció Midnight asintió complacida y dio un par de pasos hacia adelante quedando al borde de la tarima —Todoroki ¿Estás listo para la pelea?— pregunto ella mirando al chico quemado

—Si— susurro Todoroki sin apartar la vista de Naruto

Midnight asisntio pasando ahora a observar al rubio —Uzumaki ¿Estás listo?

Naruto miro a la mujer —Si, ¿pero puedo pedir algo midnight-sensei?— dijo Naruto causando confusión en la mujer

— ¿Qué necesitas?— pregunto ella queriendo satisfacer su curiosidad ya que no era obligatorio escuchar la solicitud del rubio

—esta pelea se pondrá algo sangrienta, solo le pido que no intervenga, necesito hacerle ver razón a ese idiota— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa confiada

" _Enserio"_ dijo Midnight esperando otra cosa —como sea mocoso— dijo la mujer apartando la mirada del rubio elevándola hacia la cabina de transmisión asintiendo al ansioso Present Mic

— ¡Oh Yeah!— grito la voz de Present Mic — ¡Que esta final comience!— dijo el escuchándose por todos los rincones del estadio y en todos los hogares que estaban sintonizando dándole inicio al combate mientras el público se animaba, pero a diferencia de antes los dos participantes seguían en sus lugares

—Hey Todoroki— llamo al chico que estaba midiéndolo con su mirada —¿todavía piensa ganar solo usando tu hielo?— pregunto Naruto

—Ese es el plan— dijo el calmadamente mientras movía su pie derecho hacia adelante creando un chorro de hielo en dirección de Naruto, pero Naruto estaba esperando ese movimiento, era el favorito de Todoroki

Con agilidad Naruto se lanzó hacia un lado esquivando el ataque de Todoroki —todavía estas empeñado en no usar todo tu potencial— le dijo Naruto mientras sacado dos kunais de su bolsa lanzándolos ambos en dirección de Todoroki el cual creo un muro de hielo bloqueando ambos ataques

—Esto no te será de ayuda— dijo el señalando los kunais en el hielo —tus trucos son inútiles contra mi hielo, nada puede destruirlo— dijo Todoroki creando otro torrente de hielo hacia naruto

—Necesitas dejar lo engreído Todoroki, aunque con tu hielo tienes más poder que muchos acá— dijo Naruto observando el hielo acercándose a el rápidamente —¡por eso te dejare ver lo que alguien al 100% de su potencial puede hacer!— le dijo Naruto mientras colocaba su mano adelante retrocediendo su dedo índice desatando esa sensación de poder que le daba uno para todos

—¡SMASH!— grito Naruto generando una enorme presión y un torrente de aire el cual destruyo el hielo de Todoroki y estuvo a punto de sacarlo del cuadrilátero pero gracias a su rápida reacción creo un muro de hielo detrás de él evitando así que la presión de aire se lo llevara

—¡Pero que fue eso!— grito Present Mic mientras parte de público se cubría de la presión de aire —¡De donde saco el rubio ese ataque!— dijo Present Mic sorprendido, ya que en la peleas anteriores Naruto no había usado uno para todos a ese nivel por lo cual era algo nuevo

—¡Eso fue un golpe directo por parte de Uzumaki-san!— dijo la voz de la hermana de saya la cual había regresado a la cabina como estipulaba ya que era una pelea del rubio

Aizawa solo miro interesado al rubio el cual parecía herido ¿acaso su ataque lo lastimo?

Abajo en el cuadrilátero el ataque del rubio había terminado dejando una nube de humo que se despejo rápidamente revelando a un sonriente rubio _"eso dolió"_ dijo el sujetando su muñeca con la otra mano sintiendo el pulsante dolor de su dedo destruido, podía sentir los fragmentos de hueso de su dedo fracturado —¿Qué sucede Todoroki?— dijo Naruto ocultando su dolor con una sonrisa burlona —Ya te diste cuenta que no sería tan fácil como pensabas

Todoroki solo miro con furia al rubio mientras lanzaba otro ataque hacia este

La peleaba apenas acaba de comenzar

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

—Levántate— podía escuchar a su padre decir, pero el dolor en su estómago no lo dejaba levantarse, la estudia ilusión que se había formado en su mente había sido totalmente destruida, ¿Cómo fue tan tonto para pensar que su padre quería pasar tiempo con él?, no, el solo quería entrenar a su creación, que esta estuviera lista para lo que fue creado —Dije Levántate— volvió a repetir su padre, bastardo, ¿acaso no veía que acaba de vomitar su estómago en el suelo?

—¿Qué quieres padre?— dijo en voz temblorosa como pudo, habían pasado dos años desde que su madre fue internada en el hospital, durante un tiempo el bastardo había decido perderse de casa, "trabajo" era lo único que les había dicho, sus hermanos como él se sentían perdidos, sin la muralla que era su madre el reino de terror de su padre se sentía por todo el hogar, pero a diferencias de sus hermanos los cuales su padre ignoraba la mayoría del tiempo el recibía toda su atención para su malestar, durante esos dos años sin su madre su visión del mundo había cambiado totalmente…todo por culpa de el

—¿Qué quiero Shoto?— dijo el en voz enojada mientras activaba sus llamas —todavía osas preguntarme

Shoto lo miro desafiante, no se sometería ante el

—Por qué te empeñas en solo usar el Quirk de tu madre— dijo el —Shoto tú tienes el potencial de superar a All Might pero tu inmadurez no te deja ver lo que eres capaz— inmadurez, ¿Qué esperaba su padre de un niño? Su obsesecion estaba comenzando a nublarlo, a cegarlo de lo que tenía delante de el pues sus ojos solo podían ver un futuro donde All Might ya no era el héroe numero 1

—No pienso usarlo— respondió Shoto —No pienso convertirme en ti, primero prefiero morir— escupió el con veneno en su voz, el odio por su padre era algo que no podía controlar

—Pues si no piensas usarlo por tu cuenta— dijo Endeavor mientras se volvía a colocar en posición —tendré que hacer que lo uses— sin más que agregar lanzo otro golpe al pequeño Shoto

Las palizas que le daba su padre no podían llamarse entrenamiento

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

—¡¿Están seguros que Uzumaki no es un acróbata?!— dijo la voz de Presen Mic mientras otro ataque de Todoroki era esquivado por parte de Naruto el cual había saltado hacia un lado como un conejo, por eso la apreciación del comentarista, la final estaba tomando cada vez más intensidad, los ataques de Todoroki eran incesantes pero a la vez predecibles, además que el hielo tomaba cierto tiempo en formase y alcanzarlo dándole ventaja suficiente al rubio oponente de decidir si esquivar a o utilizar un smash para destruir las intenciones de Shoto

" _Ya he utilizado tres smash"_ pensó Naruto mientras sentía el dolor punzante en su mano izquierda, la cual decidió en destruir primero al no ser su mano dominante; y ahora solo le quedaba el dedo meñique y el pulgar intacto, pero el pulgar era necesario para la detonación por lo cual solo le quedaba otro golpe más _" Todoroki no parece cansarse"_ su mirada se posó en el chico el cual solo miraba con enojo ciego este parecía fresco, pero lo que Naruto no notaba era que parte de la pierna derecha de Todoroki estaba comenzando a escarcharse

— ¡Vamos que sucede Todoroki!— grito Naruto —Todavía no me has dado un solo golpe en, ¡y yo que espera más de un supuesto prodigio!— le dijo Naruto intentando provocarlo, sacarlo de foco, cualquier cosa con tal de tener un poco de tiempo para respirar pero Todoroki estaba en otro mundo, sus ojos solo reflejaban ira

" _Mierda"_ maldijo Naruto observando otro asalto por parte de Todoroki pero esta vez era diferente, el hielo parecía tener vida propia una intensidad igual a la mirada de Todoroki, Reaccionando rápidamente Naruto intento esquivar el ataque pero este fue más rápido que el y antes de que pudiera esquivarlo completamente su piernas derecha fue atrapada en el hielo

—Te tengo— dijo Todoroki dejando escapar una media sonrisa rápidamente movió su pierna en dirección de naruto — ¡Esta victoria es mía Uzumaki!— le grito Todoroki mientras el hielo salía hacia el rubio —Te lo dije, te dije que te derrotaría solo con mi lado derecha

" _No puedo moverme"_ el pánico está comenzando a dominarlo, su pierna está firmemente estancada en el hielo no había forma de zafarse de este _"No pienso perder aquí"_ se repitió escuchando las palabras de Todoroki mientras el hielo salía a por él _"No pienso perder aquí"_ se repitió de nuevo mientras cerraba su puño izquierdo con dificultad y dolor, sabía que era peligroso usar un smash en ese brazo ya que sus dedos estabas fracturados, pero no quería sacrificar su brazo derecho para esto _"lo siento momo"_

—Esta…— intento decir Todoroki sabiendo que no había forma de que su hielo fallara, pero antes de poder terminar fue sorprendido por una enorme presión, mucho más fuerte que las anteriores ¿Cómo era eso posible?

—¡Smash!— grito Naruto mientras extendía su brazo derecho al mismo tiempo que sentía el poder liberarse al mismo tiempo que su huesos estallaban al instante, podía sentir el dolor a carne viva pero gracias a la adrenalina en sus venas este no lo afectaba como debía, la intensidad del ataque de Naruto destrozo todo el hielo que había creado Todoroki en el campo incluido el que lo estaba reteniendo

Gracias a su rápida reacción Todoroki fue capaz de crear un muro de hielo detrás impactando contra este pero manteniéndose en el rin, por parte del público este tuvo que esquivar varios fragmentos de hielo que habían salido al aire, mientras otro cubrían sus rostro ante la corriente de aire, sintiendo en primera fila la presión que podía ejercer esta

—¿Qué decías Todoroki?— sonó la voz de Naruto luego de unos segundos, luego de que el polvo se asentara, pero cuando el público poso la vista en este fueron recibidos con una desagradable vista, el brazo izquierdo del rubio está totalmente destruido, lucía un color oscuro vinotinto, pero lo mas aterrador eran sus dedos los cuales parecías reventados de un purpura negroso y sangrando profundamente, un pequeño charco se había formado debajo de estos

" _¿Se poder lo está lastimando?"_ pensó Todoroki sorprendido no se había dado cuenta de las heridas de Naruto ¿Pero por qué? En sus peleas anteriores no lo había echo

—¡Vaya demostración de poder por parte de ambos!— hablo por fin Present Mic que se había quedado en silencio observando cómo se desarrollaba la pelea, realmente estaba siendo una lucha reñida

—Al parecer Uzumaki está seriamente herido— dijo Aizawa señalando el brazo del rubio y la sangre en el suelo

—¿Pero cómo?— dijo Present Mic confundido, sorprendiendo ante las heridas de Naruto —Todoroki no lo ha tocado en toda la pelea

—Los Quirks son como los músculos, si los sobre usas tarde o temprano pagas las consecuencias— agrega el profesor de la clase 1-A recostándose contra su silla _"veamos que harás ahora Uzumaki-san, demuéstrame que puedes hacer"_ dijo el con su vista posada en el rubio

En el palco de la clase 1-A, los estudiantes estaban sorprendido ante la fuera de ambos, incrédulos ante el poder demostrado por Naruto preguntándose qué tan fuerte era el rubio realmente y por qué estaba en el departamento de estudio generales en vez del de Héroes, pero mientras la clase estaba sorprendida, Momo y Ochako miraban con preocupación a Naruto ya que ellas si habían notado el brazo destruido de este y la sangre en el suelo, algo que el resto todavía no habia notado

Para momo la pelea no era tan increíble como los demás estudiantes comentaban, sus ojos podían estar en el cuadrilátero abajo pero su mente estaba en la USJ recordando ese día _"Naruto-kun"_ pensó Momo la cual estaba comenzando a temer por la seguridad del rubio, no por que Todoroki pudiera lastimarlo sino porque el mismo se lo haría, él no tenía consideración por su esto cuando de sus promesas o sus amigos se trataba la mayoría del tiempo la obstinaba pero era algo que ciertamente respetaba y que le atraía de Naruto, su deseo de que sus amigos estuvieran felices era de admirar, todavía podía recordar las palabras que le había dicho durante los primeros meses de su amistad

 _Ambos estaban en la biblioteca de la mansión de su familia, la sesión de estudio había avanzado bastante ese día, Naruto realmente está dándolo todo y estaba complacida que su dedicación estaba dando frutos, levantando la vista del libro que estaba leyendo la poso en el reloj de pared notando que era casi hora del almuerzo y Naruto había estado toda la mañana centrado en sus estudios un poco silencioso para lo acostumbrado pero el pobre se había ganado un descanso_

— _Naruto-kun, es hora del almuerzo— informo Momo al chico delante suyo pero este parecía no haberla escuchado —Naruto-kun— volvió a llamar momo in poco mas fuerte esta vez el rubio reacción_

— _¿EH?— dijo este confundido por el llamado levanto la vista sobre el libro abierto que cubría su rostro a una sonriente Momo —Lo siento momo está perdido en mis pensamientos, ¿Me preguntaste algo?— pregunto el rubio un poco nervioso, algo que momo capto de inmediato, Naruto nunca estaba nervioso a menos que…_

— _¿Sucede algo Naruto-kun?— pregunto momo cerrando su libro poniendo todo su atención en la rostro del Rubio en busca de pistas_

— _Que va a suceder Momo-san— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa forzada_

" _Uno" pensó momo —Tu dime Naruto-kun_

 _Naruto se rasco a nuca nerviosamente "dos" aumento el conteo momo la cual noto la mirada cansada de Naruto mas aun un par de ojeras las cuales habían pasado por alto_

— _Te quedaste dormido leyendo ¿verdad?— dijo Momo con seguridad notando la sorpresa en el rostro de Naruto_

— _Como supiste, puse el libro y todo— susurro Naruto_

— _¿A qué hora te acóstate anoche Naruto-kun?— pregunto Momo —La verdad por favor_

— _No lo he hecho— murmuro el apenado_

— _No has dormido— repitió Momo incrédula, Naruto solo asintió_

— _Pensé que podía descansar un rato sin que lo notaras_

— _Naruto-kun eso fue irresponsable de tu parte, debes descansar sino nuestras sesiones no servirán de nada, sin tu mente fresca no aprenderás nada, solo estarás concentrado en el cansancio debes cuidarte mejor— le reprimo momo levantándose de su asiento reclinándose sobre la mesa para estar más cerca de Naruto el cual se había encogido como un niño pequeño_

— _Lo siento Momo-chan, es que no quería decepcionarte ¿sabes?— dijo el —No había repasado en toda la semana por eso me quede toda la noche despierto repasando y estudiando y bueno el tiempo se fue volando cuando me di de cuenta ya era de reunirme contigo_

 _Momo se sorprendió ante la sinceridad de Naruto sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse un poco —Esta bien Naruto-kun, solo no lo hagas de nuevo, debes cuidar bien de tu cuerpo y tu cuerpo incluye tu mente, esta también necesita descansar— agrego Momo volviendo a tomar asiento_

 _Naruto negó con una leve sonrisa —No puedo asegurarte nada Momo-chan, por mis amigos haría lo que fuere y si puedo no decepcionarte hare todo lo posible para no hacerlo así tenga que pasar diez noches en vela— le dijo el sonriente_

— _Pero te podrías lastimar— le dijo Momo en tono irritado_

— _Por ti, lo haría sin pensarlo— dijo Naruto volviendo su atención a los libros con la intención de estudiar de verdad y no de quedarse, por su parte Momo se ocultó rápidamente detrás de su libro olvidando por completo la hora tapando su rostro con este para que Naruto no viro el sonrojo que había causado en ella, mucho menos la leve soñadora, Naruto-kun no sabía a veces el efecto que tenía sus palabras sobre ella_

Abajo en el cuadrilátero la pelea había reanimado la intensidad aun con su un brazo inerte caruto estaba dándole trabajo a Todoroki

—Vamos Todoroki, esto no es todo lo que puedes hacer— le dijo Naruto mientras observaba a este lanzar otro ataque —Smash— dijo Naruto levantando ahora su brazo derecho utilizando su dedo índice para contrarrestar el ataque de Shoto —Estoy comenzando a decepcionarme Shoto, esperaba mas

— _Eres una decepción, Shoto— la mirada de su padre era de furia, desde el suelo podía sentirlo atravesándolo como una aguja en llamas_

—¡Cállate!— grito el chico con enojo mientras salía corriendo en dirección de Naruto, las burlas de Naruto estaba comenzando a hacer mella en la paciencia del chico, justo lo que quería Naruto —¡Solo eres uno más!— le grito Shoto recortando la distancia

" _Vamos"_ pensó Naruto saliendo al encuentro deseoso de poder entrar a cuerpo a cuerpo donde tal vez podría sacar alguna ventaja

Cuando ambos se encontraron Todoroki fu el primero en atacar lanzando una patada al rostro de Naruto el cual esquivo agachándose aprovechando que este tenía un solo apoyo lanzo una patada barredora a la pierna de Todoroki pero este no era Katsuki que solo tenía experiencia callejera o Tokoyami el cual prefería la peleas a distancias, no, Todoroki había sido entrenado por su padre desde edad temprana para que fuera el mejor

" _Mierda"_ pensó Naruto mientras veía en cámara lenta como la pierna de Shoto se elevaba dando un salto mientras salía hacia él, específicamente hacia su rostro y con la guardia desarmada ya que tenía un brazo inservible la planta del zapato de Todoroki impacto de lleno en su rostro mandándolo hacia atrás de la fuerza y sin darle tiempo a Naruto para ponerse de pie Todoroki apenas se estabilizo lanzo un chorro de hielo hacia este

Sorprendido ante la velocidad de reacción de Todoroki Naruto no tuvo más opción que usar otro cartucho ya que no podría esquivar el hielo —¡Smash!— grito el rubio en aprietos salvándose del ataque de Todoroki pero sacrificando su dedo medio, quedándole ahora solo dos ataques

—Esto se está poniendo salvaje, amigo momia— dijo Present Mic a un observante Aizawa

—Uzumaki-san parece bastante lastimado— dijo la hermana de Saya un poco preocupada por el rubio

Por su parte Naruto no espero para ponerse de pie sintiendo un líquido caliente recorrerle los labios llevo su mano derecha a esta y con su dedo anular todo el líquido cuando poso su mirada en el dedo noto que se trataba de sangre, al parecer la patada de Todoroki le había roto la nariz y esta estaba sangrando, tanto era el dolor en su brazo que no sentía el dolor en la cara, tal vez era algo bueno

—Ríndete Uzumaki— dijo Shoto el cual había notado de inmediato la sangre —Tu poder está haciéndote daño no me gustaría lastimarte más— le aseguro Shoto

Pero la respuesta del rubio fue comenzarse a reírse como loco, causando confusión y enojo en su rival —esa fue una buena broma Todoroki— dijo Naruto mientras se limpiaba el exceso de sangre con la manga de la camisa —Desde que comenzó esta pelea este es el primer golpe que me atinas y ya pides que me rinda— dijo Naruto escupiendo al piso —Estas usando solo la mitad de tu poder y apenas puedes ponerme un rasguño, sabes que Todoroki pensé que eras diferente, ¿sabes? Con tu pedigrí, con tu llamada inteligencia… tu poder pensé que serias mejor que yo, que todos nosotros pero ahora me doy cuenta de algo…solo eres un patético malcriado— termino de decir Naruto

Patético

La palabra preferida de su padre

La palabra que más odiaba en este mundo

—Cállate— susurro Todoroki con veneno en la voz —No sabes de lo que hablas— dijo Todoroki mientras se preparaba nuevamente, las palabras de Naruto habían cortado como cuchillo caliente, no podía dejarlas pasar

—No, tal vez no sepa nada— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa confiada mientras levantaba su brazo derecho listo para contratacar —Pero si sé que con solo la mitad de tu fuerza no me ganaras— le aseguro Naruto

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Camina con paso lento por los pasillos de madera de la casa podía ver por las ventanas que afuera estaba oscuro por lo cual debía ser tarde ¿O era temprano? No sabría decirlo todavía estaba algo somnoliento, se había quedado dormido en la mitad de la sala viendo tele algo que su padre nunca había aprobado ya que era una pérdida de tiempo si no estaba entrenando o estudiando estaba desaprovechándolo, sacudiendo su cabeza mientras se fregaba un ojo noto que la luz de la cocina estaba encendida, ¿mama? Pensó el alegre más nadie debía estar a estas horas en la cocina, sus hermanos solían levantarse más tarde y padre no estaba en la casa

Con paso alegre se acercó a la puerta corrediza en estilo tradicional japonés deseoso de sorprender a su madre con su presencia, ella siempre sonría cada vez que lo veía aunque últimamente su madre no había estado sonriendo no importase que hiciera ¿tal vez estaba enferma?, pero antes de que pudiera entrar a la cocina escucho la voz de su madre hablando con alguien sin querer interrumpir se asomó por la puerta entre abierta observo a su madre caminando de un lado hacia otro con el teléfono a un lado de su rostro y una mano tapando su rostro aunque solo podía ver el pelo lacio blanco de su madre ya que estaba de espalda hacia él sabía que algo la estaba molestando por el tono nervioso en su voz quebradiza

—Madre…estoy enloqueciendo— susurro ella al teléfono —No lo soporto más— dijo ella, su voz paria que fuera a quebrarse ante el mínimo soplido ¿Por qué su mama sonaba tan triste? —Cada día los niños parecen convertirse cada vez más en él y no puedo hacer nada para detenerlo

" _¿El?"_ pensó el pequeño todo, tal vez se estaba refiriéndose a su padre

—sobre todo Shoto— ¿El? Que había con el —Su lado izquierdo…hay veces que no soporto mirarlo, el lado izquierdo de ese chico…es horrendo— Horrendo, ¿su madre pensaba que era horrendo? ¿Pero por qué?¿acaso era su pelo? —Ya no puedo seguir criándolo, ya no puedo seguir haciendo esto sola madre… siento que la paredes se me vienen encima

—Mama— llamo Shoto con preocupación alertando a la mujer de su presencia al mismo tiempo que la tetera en la cocina comenzaba a sonar indicando que el agua estaba hirviendo causando que se alarmara como un gato —Mama— volvió a llamar Shoto acercándose hacia ella

Pero cuando su madre se giro a verlo, la mirada su rostro era la mirada de un completo extraño…una mirada que lo aterraba

—Shoto, por que no te acercas— dijo ella en voz sin emoción, muy diferente al tono alegre que siempre asociaba a su madre, con lentitud su madre poso el teléfono en la repisa olvidándose por completo de la llamada mientras Shoto caminaba hacia ella —eso, más cerca pequeño— le dijo su madre mientras llevaba su manos hacia la tetera

La mirada en el rostro de su madre y los gritos que atormentaron la noche pacifica eran dos cosas que él nunca podría olvidar

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

—¡Smash!— grito Naruto mientras sentía la punzada de dolor en su dedo meñique, ese había sido su ultimo disparo _"me estoy quedando sin dedos"_ pensó el mientras observado la construcción de hielo de Todoroki destruirse como cristal ante la fuerza de su ataque _"solo me queda mi pulgar y mi brazo derecho_ " bajo su mirada a su mano pensando en una forma de cómo usar su pulgar para atacar

"Midnight" sonó la voz de cemento por el intercomunicador de su oído "no deberíamos intervenir" dijo la voz del héroe refiriéndose al mal estado en que estaba Naruto

—Todavía no— dijo la Heroína, la cual estaba secretamente apoyando al rubio, pero en realidad no tenía motivos para detenerla la pelea a menos que fuera algo de seriedad o si uno de los dos se rendía

Sin decir nada Todoroki lanzo otra ronda de hielo hacia Naruto, el cual gracias a su ingenio se le ocurrió como usar su pulgar rápidamente llevo su pulgar a su boca y utilizando su mejilla logro el detonante —¡Smash!— dijo mientras lanzaba su ultimo ataque destruyendo el hielo

—Ya se te acabaron los dedos— dijo Todoroki el cual todavía estaba enojada con el rubio —¿Ahora qué piensa hacer?— pregunto el curioso sabiendo que ya no había forma de que el rubio pudiera defenderse de sus ataques con paso lento comenzó a caminar hacia naruto el cual lucia muy herido y lastimado, el dolor se reflejaba en su rostro

—Te puedo contar un poco sobre mi Todoroki— pidió Naruto —sabes ponernos a tablas, luego de que tú me contaras un poco del tuyo siento que debo devolver el favor

Todoroki solo se encogió sus hombros sin importarle mucho

—cuando me constaste lo de tu madre me sorprendió un poco, la verdad no espera que fuera capaz de hacerte eso— hablo Naruto mientras la mirada en el rostro de todoroki se enegrecia —pero debí esperarlo, este mundo Todoroki…este mundo es cruel y sin piedad, en el orfanato donde me crie haba muchos niños que fueron abandonados por sus familias ¿sabes por qué?

Todoroki negó

—No eran dignos, muchos heredaban el Quirk incorrecto o simplemente su Quirk era muy débil así que sus padres preferían desecharlos como si se tratase de ropa

Muchos en el estadio se sorprendieron ante las palabras del rubio, la sociedad no le gustaba tratar sus trapos sucios

—Y he aquí un chico con el poder capaz de cambiar este mundo, de ser el mejor pero que decide desaprovecharlo por una malcriadez— la voz de Naruto se había tornado oscura —si claro tuviste una niñez muy poco desagradable, lo comprendo pero no esperes que sienta lastima por ti ya que hay muchos que la han tenido peor

—No sabes de lo que hablas— dijo entre diente Todoroki mientras sentía el deseo de partirle todos los dientes a Naruto

—Oh vamos, deja lo malcriado y supéralo, tienes el poder para vencerme aquí y ahora y no te da la gana usarlo "por qué no quiero usar lo que me dio mi papi"— dijo Naruto burlándose —Sabes lo que muchos darían para tener tu poder, para convertirse en Héroes

—No sabes nada de mi sufrimiento— le amenazó Todoroki, ¿Quién se cría el para burlarse de el?

—eso no quita que actúes como un malcriado— apenas la palabras salieron de la boca de todoroki una enorme ola de hielo salió hacia Naruto, las palabras de este lo habían cansado, lo habían molestado pero sobre todo lo habían hecho enfurecer, y ahora sentiría su furia

" _No tengo otra opción"_ se dijo Naruto mientras apretaba su puño como podía sintiendo el grito de dolor pero no había vuelta atrás, con todas sus fuerzas llevo su puño hacia adelante impacto el hielo de lleno mientras el grito acostumbrado resonaba de su garganta como una liberación —¡SMASH!— grito Naruto mientras desataba todo lo que tenía en ese ataque, creando la mayor presión de aire hasta los momentos, evaporando el hielo en un instante, tanta fue la fuerza que ni trozos quedaron de este ya que fueron machacados por el ataque de Naruto, parecía que estuviera nevando en el estadio

" _y ahora que"_ se dijo Naruto mientras sentía su otra extremidad dormirse ante sus sistema nervioso mientras su mente intentaba mantener a raya el dolor insoportable que estaba experimentando

—Increíble señores— susurro Present Mic mientras observaba la nieve caer incrédulo, los dos ataques habían colisionado y el hiel había sido sometido a tanta presión que se había dispersado por el aire como si hubiera sido pasada por una trituradora súper fina —Esta nevando en primavera

—Pero la primera se acabó para Uzumaki— dijo Aizawa causando que todo el estadio posara la vista en el rubio, notando de inmediato su brazo inservible y al igual que el otro tenía un color repugnante y estaba sangrando

—No— susurro la hermana de Saya, Naruto estaba derrotado sin sus brazos como vencería a Todoroki

En la gradas de profesores el antiguo poseedor de Uno para todos observaba con preocupación el estado de su pupilo —Joven Naruto, por favor, no te sigas lastimando— susurro el hombre sintiéndose mal por el estado del rubio sintiéndose culpable ya fue el, el que le pidió que dira todo en el torneo, que intentara ganar este y ahora uno para todos estaba pasando factura en el cuerpo de Naruto

" _Si sigues usando uno para todos terminaran con una herida que no se podrá curar_ " su mente se dirigió a la herida en su estómago, la herida que acabo con su carrera como All Might

En la caza Lorenz Mako observaba la pelea con lágrimas en los ojos y llanto en su rostro, su niisan había lucido intocable, invencible en las otras peleas, pero ahora sus brazos parecían trozos de plastilina morada y la sangre… la sangre la hacía cerrar las ojos —nii-san— susurro Mako —Por favor detente— pidió ella a la tele, no quería que su niisan se siguiera lastimando no le importaba si perdía

Por su parte Bang observaba en silencio la pelea desde la sala de su apartamento, pero la mirada fija y el te frio en su mesa era todo el indicativo para saber que estaba realmente preocupado por el estado de su alumno

Pero Midnight ya había tenido suficiente de esta pelea, la condición del rubio y la sangre en el suelo era a razones suficiente para terminarla —Uzumaki ha perdido la funcionalidad de sus dos brazos, por en…— intento decir la réferi pero fue interrumpida por el grito de Naruto

— ¡Ni se te ocurra acabar esto Midnight-sensei!— fue el grito de Naruto hacia la mujer la cual se sorprendido ante la intensidad del rubio —No te atrevas…no cuando estoy tan cerca

—Chico acaso no te ves, estas en las ultimas— le señalo la mujer —no puedo dejar que sigas peleando así, te podrías lastimar de gravedad

—No me importa— respondió rápidamente naruto —esta pelea es entre Todoroki y yo, no entre mis brazos y Todoroki, todavía tengo gas en el tanque, todavía pudo seguir así que le imploro Midnight-sensei, no termine la pelea sé que puedo ganar

—Chico— murmuro Midnight un poco conmovida ante la intensidad del rubio

—Cuál es el lema de la escuela Midnight "Plus Ultra" ir mas allá, un Héroe nunca se rinde no importa lo que le pase

Dejando escapar un suspiro Midnight asintió _"me arrepentiré de esto_ " pensó la mujer

—gracias Midnight-sensei eres la mejor— respondió Naruto mientras un peso se liberaba de sus hombros, podía seguir peleando —además yo no soy el único que está sufriendo por su Quirk— agrego Naruto mientras posaba su mirada en Todoroki el cual toda su parte derecha está cubierto de escharcha, más aun, podía ver la respiración de este en el aire, Todoroki estaba congelado _"así que no es inmune a su propio hielo"_ pensó Naruto — ¿Qué sucede Todoroki luces algo helado?— dijo Naruto

El silencio fue su respuesta

—¿Dónde está el hielo?

Nuevamente silencio fue la respuesta de Todoroki

" _Ha sobre usado su Quirk"_ Momo le había comentado de esto, All Might, vamos que él era la prueba viviente _"esta es mi oportunidad"_ sin pensarlo dos veces Naruto salió hacia Todoroki el cual intento hacer distancia pero estaba congelado sus pasos eran lentos y Naruto lo alcanzo rápidamente y sin poder reaccionar una patada impacto de lleno en su costado mandándolo al suelo

—¿Cómo?— era los comentarios incrédulos en el palco de la clase 1-A

—Que sucede, porque Todoroki no uso su hielo, porque no esquivo el ataque— dijo Denki sin creerlo, Todoroki había aceptado el ataque del rubio porque si

—Ha sobre usado su poder— dijo la voz de Bakugo, sorprendiendo a todos en el palco, los cuales se giraron a ver a la figura vendada del chico explosivo —ambos han superado su límite, nuestros Quirks son como un musculo

—¡Bakugo!— dijo la clase alegres y sorprendidos

Con dificultad Todoroki se volvió a colocar de pie, sentía todo su cuerpo helado, si solo usara su lado derecho podía estabilizar su temperatura _"No"_ se reprimo el mismo, no rompería su promesa pero fue sorprendido nuevamente cuando sintió una patada de lleno en el estómago, sacándole el aire y todo el contenido de su estómago mandándolo a volar hacia atrás

Por su parte Naruto salió de nuevo al ataque apenas se puso de pie Todoroki, tal vez no pudiera usar sus brazos, pero todavía le quedaban sus piernas —es algo triste— hablo Naruto mientras observaba a Todoroki vaciar su estómago en el suelo

—Cuando sea grande quiero ser un héroe cool como All Might— dijo Naruto mientras levantaba su mirada al cielo —Esa era la frase favorita de mi mejor amigo mientras crecíamos, juro que llego un momento hasta donde yo comenzó a creerla

Todoroki levanto su vista a Naruto

—Pero había un pequeño problema, él no tiene Quirk alguno así que lo de ser como All Might era algo casi que descabellado, pero aun así le creí— A que quería llegar con todo esto Uzumaki —ahora mírate a ti, aun con tu gran quirk, capaz de crear hielo y fuego, deberías sentir vergüenza cuando cientos desean convertirse en héroes y tu desechas los valores que hacen a los Héroes aun así ni que me repitieras mil veces que superarías a All Might te lo creería, quieres saber por que

Todoroki solo miro, pero en el fondo estaba curioso

—Por qué no das todo de ti, ser un héroe no se trate de Quirks, o de ser mejor que el otro…se trata de salvar vida, estar dispuesto a darlo todo para ayudar al que lo necesita… de ser protectores, pero aun con todo su increíble poder reúsas usarlo al máximo por un capricho, mi amigo no podrá tener Quirk pero es más héroe de lo que tú eres

La furia se volvió a apoderar de Todoroki mientras se ponía de pie para corregir a Naruto —¡No sabes de lo que hablas!— le volvió a reprimir Todoroki, el no había vivido el tormento bajo la dictadura de esa escoria, el no sabía lo que era pasar noches sin dormir por el cansancio y el dolor no te dejaban, el no sabía lo que era perder una madre por culpa de el —¡Rehusó usar el poder de ese homb…

—Hay es donde te equivocas Todoroki— interrumpió Naruto —Tal vez los Quirks sean heredados, pero ese poder que tienes es tuyo, solamente tuyo— le aseguro Naruto con una débil sonrisa _"Hubo un tiempo donde yo pensé igual, donde creía que este poder era de All Might"_ —Yo tarde en aprender la lección también, pero te puedo asegurar Todoroki…solo tú decides que hacer con tu poder, no tu padre

Pero Todoroki no estaba ahí su mirada tal vez estaba posada en Naruto pero el no veía al chico, no, el veía All Might, delante suyo estaba la figura sonriente del héroe numero 1 mientras hablaba por la tele sobre los Quirks, sobre cómo estos no predeterminaban a las personas como las personas eran quienes decidían si convertirse en Héroes mientras los brazos de su madre lo envolvían en un cálido apretar, se sentía como un niño de nuevo " _el tiene razón"_ se dijo mientras su memoria repetía el recuerdo de su niñez todavía podia escuchar la voz de su madre susurrándole al odio — _Esta bien cariño_ — podía sentir su calor _—no tienes que ser prisionero de tu sangre"_

— _está bien usar tu poder cariño, tu puedes ser quien quieras ser_

—¡AHHHHH!— fue el grito de Todoroki que se escuchó por todo el estadio mientras una explosión inundaba el cuadrilátero causando que Naruto y Midnight se cubrieran los rostro ante la intensidad

— ¡Acaso es posible!— dijo la voz incrédula de Present Mic mientras todo el estadio se silenciaba sorprendido

" _Joven Naruto_ " pensó Yagi sorprendió _"¿Acaso este fue tu plan desde un principio?, ayudar al joven Todoroki a usar su lado izquierdo"_

Delante de los propios ojos de Naruto estaba la figura en llamas de Todoroki en toda su capacidad

—No se que quieres lograr con todo esto Uzumaki— sonó la voz de Todoroki mientras las llamas iluminaban todo el lugar como un sol —Pero yo también quiero convertirme en Hero

Una enorme sonrisa se mostró en el rostro de Naruto —Bien dicho Todoroki

—¿Por qué sonríes?— pregunto Todoroki incrédulo —Con tus heridas, tu situación es claro que no puedes ganar

—ja, eso veremos— dijo Naruto —Pero si quieres saber, sonrió por que ahora podemos ver realmente quien es el más fuerte, no más tapaderas tu mejor golpe mi mejor golpe— agrego Naruto mientras se preparaba

Todoroki no podía creer lo que escuchaba del rubio —Estas loco— hablo el chico pero también se está preparando para darle su mejor ataque, con su llamas y su hielo no había nada que Naruto pudiera hacer

—Eso me han dicho— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa salvaje — ¡VAMOS QUE ESPERA!— le grito a Shoto

—No me culpes de lo que va a pasar— respondió el hijo de Endeavor mientras afincaba su pie en el suelo liberando todo su poder, enorme bloques de hielo comenzaba a crearse mientras todo el cuadrilátero se congelaba del otro lado la llamas aumentaba su intensidad semejándose a las llamaradas de un trasbordador, estaba preparando su ataque más fuerte

" _¿Y ahora qué?"_ pensó Naruto sabiendo que no tenía nada más en el tanque, había usado todo " _apenas y puedo cerrar mi puño"_ pensó el cerrando su puño izquierdo gracias a su regeneración por lo menos habría recobrado la sensibilidad en ese brazo _"Si, si, con esto bastara"_ pensó mientras sonreia melancólicamente levantando su brazo izquierdo con dificultad, sabiendo que si usaba uno para todos con ese brazo en esa condición las consecuencias a pagar no serían nada agradables, pero de cuando a acá él le importaban lo que le pudiera pasar, no le importo cuando se enfrentó a sandman, ni le importo cuando se enfrentó a electro… este no era el momento para comenzar a importarle, si había consecuencias tendría que lidiar con ellas más tarde como siempre, pero no hora, pero mientras se preparaba para impulsarse una voz grito en su inconsciente

"CHICO" sonó una extraña voz en su mente alarmándolo

" _lo que me faltaba ahora estoy escuchando voces"_ pensó Naruto

"Escúchame, mocoso, no pienso dejar que te vueles otro brazo nuevamente, usa mi poder, no es mucho pero te ayudara" dijo la extraña voz en su mente, ¿acaso estaba hablando con el mismo? No parecía "No moco no soy tu imaginación, este no es momento de ponerse a divagar, usa mi poder"

" _cual poder"_ pregunto Naruto sin entender, más aun, porque le estaba haciendo caso a una voz en su mente

"porque es tu única oportunidad de salir de aquí con tu brazo intacto" respondió la voz "ahora solo concéntrate y busca mi voz, cuando sientas el jalón solo libéralo, no podrás hacer mucho, no tienes el control ni yo la fuerza de antes, solo actívalo yo me encargare del resto"

" _¿Ok?"_ pensó Naruto igual de perdido que antes pero siguiendo las instrucciones de la extraña voz la cual estaba convencido que era el perdiendo la locura, cerro sus ojos y siguiendo el llamado de la extraña voz encontró esa sensación y como le habían dicho solo la libero pero nada extraño paso, no se sentía más fuerte o diferente, pero cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que una extraña aura dorada lo estaba cubriendo, ¿ha esto se refería la voz

" _no siento dolor"_ se dijo Naruto incrédulo rápidamente abrió y cerró la mano izquierda para comprobar su teoría y ciertamente no podía sentir nada, podía ver los huesos fracturados pero su brazo no le molestaba

"Claro que no mocoso, ahora ve y usa lo que sea que ibas a usar, con eso no te deberías volar el brazo" le informo la voz volviendo a regresar al silencio

"Gracias seas quien seas o lo que sea, a lo mejor estoy imaginando todo esto por el dolor" se dijo Naruto observando que Todoroki estaba listo

—Listo

—Listo— respondió Todoroki mientras estiraba su mano mientras la ola de Hielo y la llamarada de fuego más Grand que había visto salía hacia el

—Vamos— se dijo Naruto mientras activaba uno para todos en su pierna para salir disparado como una bala al encuentro del ataque mientras preparaba su puño para el impacto

—¡MIDNIGHT!— grito cemento alarmado mientras impactaba su brazos en el concreto, no habia tiempo que perder —¡Si continúan , se terminaran matando!— dijo el Héroe activando su Quirk al igual que la heroína creando grandes placas de cemento alzaban entre ambos jóvenes lista para interserptar los ataques

—¡Su cuerpo no soportara tanto!— dijo la mujer dejando escapar sus feromonas, pero ya era demasiado tarde

" _Ya veo claro Uzumaki-san"_ pensó Todoroki mientras veía su ataque ir hacia su oponente _"gracias"_

" _Todoroki"_ pensó Naruto mientras volaba hacia su rival _"este será mi mejor smash"_ se dijo mientras posaba su mirada rápidamente en su puño sorprendiéndose al ver a una extraña figura traslucida sosteniendo su puño entre las manos de ella, era una mujer de hermosa belleza, pelo negro guantes amarillos, capa blanca y una camisa sin mangas negra pero lo más resaltante era la estúpida sonrisa de oreja a oreja que llevaba puesta, la misma sonrisa que veía todos los dia en la cara de All Might —¿Quién er…?— intento preguntar pero fue demasiado tarde ya que la pared de Cemento se atravesó antes de tiempo obligándolo a liberar su ataque

—¡SMAHS!— fue lo que se escuchó por todo el estadio seguido de un

¡BOOM!

Un sonido ensordecedor y una luz cegadora exploto en todo el Lugar, como si una bomba atómica hubiera caído en el estadio, la onda de choque fue tan poderosa que los espectadores tuvieron que aferrarse para no salir volando de sus asientos, mientras una enorme corriente de aire asaltaba todo el lugar

—¡Esto es de locos!— dijo un sorprendido Denki mientras se cubría el rostro como el resto de la clase

—¡Que está sucediendo!— dijo Mineta mientras era sostenido Shoji para no salir volando

" _Naruto-kun"_ pensó Momo preocupada pero al igual que el resto no podía ver nada

Incluso en las afueras del estadio se podía sentir la energía de la explosión un leve temblor se notó por todo el lugar mientras una enorme nube salía del techo del estadio

" _Que son estos chicos"_ pensaron los Héroes profesionales encargados de la seguridad mientras una gota de sudor recorría sus nucas

Tuvieron que pasar dos minutos para que el polvo y el shock del público se asentaran

—Que algo sea poderoso no significa que sea bueno— dijo la voz de cemento mientras separaba sus manos del concreto —Pero estos dos…son otro cosa— dijo sorprendido el hombre

En la cabina de transmisión Present Mic había caído de espalda —Que carajo fue todo eso— dijo Present Mic sin importarle el vocabulario, a nadie le interesaría luego de ver tal demostración de poder —Que le enseñas a tus chicos Aizawa

—Todo el aire que se había enfriado fue calentado a una gran velocidad expandiéndose rápidamente

—Espera— dijo Present Mic —¿Eso fue lo que causo la explosión?— pregunto Present Aizawa solo asintió —Madre, cuan caliente llego a estar ese aire

Aunque el la mayoría del humo se había disipado en el cuadrilátero todavía quedaba un par de nubes

—Todavía no se puede ver nada, ¿todavía sigue la pelea?— pregunto Present mic intentando ver cualquier cosas

Abajo en el cuadrilátero Midnight se levantaba del suelo ascendiéndose un poco el polvo, con la explosión causada por estos dos la tarima donde hbaia estado salio por lo aire y ella con esta _"¿Seguro que son solo chicos?"_ se dijo Midnight mientras acompdaba su cabello intentando ver algo en el cuadrilátero pero poco a poco el polvo comenzó a dispersarse dejando ver por fin que había pasado y cuando por fin se despejo la vista el cuadrilátero estaba echo todo pedazos pero lo que se hizo notar de inmediato era la posición de cada combatiente, Naruto estaba de pie todavía casi al borde de la raya final, todo lo contrario de Todoroki, el cual estaba incrustado en el suelo pero lo más sorpréndete era que ambos todavía estaban consientes

— ¡¿Qué?!— dijo Midnight incrédula, todavía no había ganador, pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa la voz de Naruto intervino

—Mierda Todoroki, creo que destruimos el lugar— dijo Naruto en tono gracioso intentando moverse pero no podía sus cuerpo estaba apagado

—¿Por qué?— pregunto Todoroki con su vista al cielo, había utilizado todas sus fueras, su mejor ataque y sus dos poderes y aun así el rubio seguía de pie cuando él y apenas podía hablar ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

—No te sabría decir muy bien porque— respondió Naruto —Pero cuando fuiste a hablar conmigo en el almuerzo solo pudo ver a un chico triste lleno de rabia que necesitaba ayuda, si mi deseo es convertirme en héroe no puedo rechazar a alguien gritando por ayuda aun cuando él no lo sepa

—Ya veo— dijo Todoroki

—¿Hey Todoroki?— llamo Naruto —Pareces alguien que necesita un amigo, yo solía ser así, pero Midoriya me ayudo en ser la persona qye soy ahora, que dices ¿Amigos?— pregunto Naruto

—Amigos— susurro Todoroki —Si por qué no, me agrada la idea— fue lo último que dijo antes de caer en la inconciencia, luego de unos segundos solo se podia escuchar el ronquido de chico de pelo rojiblanco

Midnight se acercó a Todoroki notando su pulso estable, solo había perdido la conciencia —Todoroki esta inconsciente, Naruto es el ganador

El estadio exploto en aplausos pero Naruto tenía algo diferente en mente

—Hey midnight-sensei— llamo Naruto a la mujer que se giró a ver el rubio notando por fin el estado en que se encontraba, Midnight solo pudo abrir sus ojos de par en par al ver el brazo izquierdo del rubio —tal vez debas llamar a Recovery-chan, creo que necesitare ayuda— comento el mientras bajaba su mirada a su brazo, el cual tenía laceraciones en todos lados, sus músculos se había reventados y estaba sangrando profundamente —Hey la voz tenía razón por lo menos no me exploto el brazo— fue lo último que dijo el rubio antes de caer hacia adelante impactando el suelo del cuadrilátero de cara mientras un pequeño charco de sangre comenzaba a formarse al mismo tiempo que los robot de emergían salían a recuperar los chicos

Mientras el estadio explotaba en aplausos y gritos por la increíble pelea que acababan de presenciar -una final que pasaría a la historia como una de las mejores- una chica de pelo negro miraba con terror como el cuerpo inerte de Naruto era recogido por los robots enfermeros que tenía la escuela

Sin poder contenerse Momo salió corriendo del palco de la clase 1-A en dirección de la enfermería, mientras pesadillas de aquel día resurgían en su mente dejando atrás a una confundida clase

En el dojo de Bang en héroe retirado celebra la victoria de su pupilo rompiendo su código y tomando una cerveza bien fría

En la residencia Lorenz Mako no sabía si alegrarse o preocuparse más, ya que con la última imagen que habían pasado de su niisan, el estado de Naruto se veía preocupante

—Alégrate Mako— llamo la voz de Miyamoto intentando animar a la pequeña

—Pero Naruto-niisan— intento decir ella con lágrimas en sus ojitos

—El estara bien— le aseguro la mujer tomando a la pequeña en sus brazos

En la gradas de profesores la figura silenciosa de Yagi salía hacia los pasillos sin decir palabra, se sentía alegre de que su pupilo hubiera ganado, pero el estado en que había terminado no era para alegarse, primero tenia asegurar que el chico estuviera bien, era lo menos que podia hacer

—¡SIII!— grito la voz emocionada de Michael mientras saltaba en su asiento como la mitad del estadio —¿Viste eso Akane?— le pregunto su Hermano girándose a ver a la chica la cual estaba silenciosa como una tumba, pero fue tomado por sorpresa por el rostro de preocupación de esta —¿Akane?— llamo el nuevamente —Naruto gano, porque esa cara

—Por qué Naruto salió muy mal de la pelea— respondió Izuku observando los detalles en el campo de batalla notando el charco de sangre donde había caído inconsciente Naruto, con preocupación poso su mirada en su madre, la cual se había desmayado de nuevo a un lado de la montaña de pañuelos que había creado _"Naruto espero que estés bien"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mientras el festival llegaba a su fin en el coliseo de U.A. en el resto de la ciudad la vida continuaba, incluso para los villanos

—Uzumaki Naruto— repitió ella leyendo las letras en la tele, había estado caminando por las calles en su propio mundo cuando noto una multitud reunido, sintiéndose atraída por la multitud adelante, se acercó a ver de qué se trataba, la gente no le prestaría mucha atención a una chica de pelo rubio vestida de uniforme con un suerte amarillo, si alguien pudiera describirla seria como una chica corriente por lo cual no tenía riesgo desviarse un poco, pero para su agradable sorpresa la multitud estába reunida observando una pelea en la tele, pensó en alejarse ya que una pelea no era lo que más le atraía, pero sus ojos captaron algo rojo en la pantalla de vidrio, de los dos peleadores uno de estos estaba sangrando profundamente dejando caer gotas rojizas al suelo sin poder evitarlo tuvo que ver toda la peleas sintiéndose emocionada y excitada al ver el preciado líquido y a la final todo valió la pena cuando el chico de cabello rubio cayó al suelo inconsciente en un charco de su propia sangre

—¿Tendrá buen sabor?— se preguntó ella lamiéndose los labios —Uzumaki naruto— volviendo a repetir, le gustaba como sonaba su nombre en sus labios —Es lindo— dijo ello sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse y su corazón acelerarse mientras observaba con detalle el rostro del chico mientras era sacado del estadio

¿Acaso podría ser amor?

Tendria que averiguarlo

Pero ciertamente el rostro y el nombre de ese chico no lo olvidarían pronto, necesitaba saciar su curiosidad, necesitaba probar su sangre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En Tokio una reunión estaba llegando a su fin

En un despacho elegante dos hombre terminaban de estrechar la mano, el trato se habia sellado solo quedaba trabajar

—Pueden contar conmigo señor Kingpin— dijo la voz del hombre haciendo una reverencia, pero con su enorme tamaño — el cual era casi tres veces el tamaño de el aun cuando el no era un hombre pequeño— parecía más como si estuviera intentando ponerse en su nivel

—Eso espero, eres mi mejor hombre, y tu tarea dara fruto a unas excelentes recompensas— respondió Kingpin

—Entendido señor, me permite cuestionar ¿Es la información de fiar?— pregunto el

—No, pero creo que la pobre alma que me la dio no tenía razones para mentirme— asevero el Kingpin —Pero no creo que tú y tus hombres le tengan miedo a All Migt ¿o si?

Una enorme carcajada se escapó del otro hombre —Yo, tenerle miedo a All Might, el día que eso ocurra seria el día que el Rhino dejara de existir— concluyo el hombre

—Eso me gusta, ahora ve Rhino, entregaba en bandeja de plata la ciudad de Musutafu y te aseguro que no te faltara nada en esta vida

Una enorme sonría se posó en los labios del Rhino

Sí señor, a veces era bueno ser el Kingpin

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

—No te dije que sería pan comido— dijo la voz de Herman mientras impactaba sus puños en los cerrojos de la bóveda de seguridad reventándolos de un solo golpe

—es solo que es raro verte actuar de día Shocker— dijo su compañero mientras sus ojos se se le habrían par a ver la cantidad de dinero, joyas y oro detrás de la bobeda

—Con el festival la mayoría de los Heroes y la policía se concentra en las áreas cercanas a la escuela, solo debíamos esperar nuestro momento y seria pan comido— dijo el hombre mientras comenzaba a meter dinero en las bolsas que habían traido

—Y cuál era el mejor momento— pregunto su secuaz curioso siguiendo el ejemplo

—La final por supuesto, ese sería el momento justo donde sabríamos donde estaría All Might con seguridad— dijo Schoker riéndose a carcajadas —el resto era solo, matar un par de guardias, silenciar las alarmas y sacar el dinero, ahora apúrate solo dinero y joyas, el oro es muy pesado— termino de decir el ladrón mientras comenzada a tararear una suave tonada, como decía el dicho

Nueva ciudad

Nuevo yo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

New York

En un penthouse de la ciudad que nunca duerme un hombre terminaba de ver la señal el vivo del festival deportivo, era de madrugada en américa pero necesitaba confirmar algo

—Interesante— dijo Norman Osborn mientras apagaba la tele de pantalla plana de 52 pulgadas que colgaba en la sala de su lujoso apartamento, la pelea acaba de terminar y realmente no le interesaba ver nada mas — ¿Qué opinas del chico Doc?— pregunto Norman a su acompañante, uno de sus científicos mas destacados, compañero de Connors y uno de los pocos que conocían de su verdadera investigación

—No parecer mucho Norman— respondió el hombre mientras se levantaba del sofá, tomando la carpeta que norman le había compartido —¿Estás seguro que esos mequetrefes sacaron el nombre correcto?

Norman asintió mientras se servía un trago de Whisky con hielo, no había forma de que volviera a dormir, así que mejor era ponerse a trabajar

—Naruto Uzumaki— dijo Norman recordándose el nombre de los reportes —Al parecer Connors descubrió algo en el que revoluciono su investigación y si este fue capaz de terminarla imagínate lo que podríamos hacer— dijo Norman —Algo tiene ese chico, necesito que descubas que secretos guarda, alguien borro la investigación de Connors luego de su muerte, incluso hasta los respaldo, alguien sabia la importación de la investigación de Connors

Luego de un par de fanfarrones de su acompañante este acepto —Bien

—Excelente, hare todo los preparativos para tu viaje a Japón— dijo Norman mientras una sonrisa se posaba en sus labios

—No tan rápido Norman, si quieres que hagas esto necesito que hagas algo por mi, ¿te acuerdas de mi proyecto del sistema neuronal compartido?

—El mismo con que me has fastidiado todo el mes, si me acuerdo

—Si quieres que vaya a Japón y haga esto por ti, primero aprueba los recursos para mi proyecto— dijo el hombre con voz terminante

—Bien, bien, tendrás tu dinero— dijo Norman tomando un trago del licor —Pero voy a estar esperando resultados Octavius, muy buenos resultados

Capítulo 21

"Pecados del Padre: Shoto Todoroki"

Fin

En la enfermería del coliseo una chica de pelo negro y mirada preocupada se podía ver caminando de un lado a otro delante de la puerta de la enfermería sin encontrar calma pues delante de esta se podía leer un cartel que decía Operación en proceso, no interrumpir

" _Pobre_ " pensó la solitaria figura de Ochako la cual luego de ver la partida repentina de Momo había decidido ir tras ella, claro primero había hablado con los chicos indicándole donde estaría si necesitaban buscarla

En silencio Ochako se acercó a la inquieta Momo la cual fue sorprendia por Ochako ya que no habia notada la chica llegar sino hasta cuando poso su mano en su hombro

—¿Cómo está?— pregunto Ochako, la cual sin demostrarlo estaba igual de preocupada por el chico de pelo rubio

—no se— respondió Momo

—De seguro está bien— dijo Ochako intentando aligerar el ambiente

—Ojala pudiera compartir tu positivismo— susurro Momo, la chica de pelo castaño no había conocido la verdadera extensión de las heridas de Naruto luego de su pela contra electro, nadie sabía realmente lo cerca que estuvo Naruto de morir ese día, pero fue tomada por sorpresa cuando sintió los cálidos brazos de Ochako alrededor de ella

—Naruto-kun es fuerte y sabe lo que hacía Momo-san— dijo Ochako en el oído de la chica de la chica de pelo negro, la cual la habían envuelto en un abrazo reconfortante, esperando que esta se sintiera mejor y no tan decaída

Luego de unos segundos así Momo se liberó del abrazo de Ochako —Sabes que, tal vez tengas razón— comento Momo con una débil sonrisa agradecida por el gesto de la pelo castaño más aun cuando habían pensado cosas malas de ella, tal vez la chica alegre no era tan mala después de todo —Gracias— susurro Momo apretando la mano de Ochako con la de ella pero Ochako no la solto como Momo esperaba

—Para esos están las amigas Momo-san— le dijo Ochako con una sonrisa sosteniendo la mano de Momo en la de ella sintiendo la calidez de la chica de pelo negro

—Cierto— dijo Momo asintiendo —Amigas

 **N/A: Primero ante que nada ¡lo siento! No esperaba tardar tanto en este capitulo, pero cuando comenze a escribir todavía estaba enfermo, luego seguir escribiendo mas y un capitulo que pensaba seria de 9k 10k de palabras termino pasando los 16k y luego comencé el trabajo, hay que comer gente ya que escribir no me da dinero XD, habia actualizad antes con rapidez por que estaba de vacaciones y aprovechaba para escribir todos los días ahora solo los fines de semana y si no estoy muy cansado en la noche luego de llegar del trabajo.**

 **Gracias por los comentario de todos, todos ustedes son únicos y grandes, gracias por el apoyo, con este capítulo terminados el festival deportivo, algo más largo de lo que me hubiera gustado pero era necesario, ya con 21 capitulos en esta hisotria me siento mas relajado de hablar del futuro de esta y que tengo planeado y que pueden esperar pero antes de entrar en eso respondamos algunas preguntas**

 **RedHyudou, Janshin Naruto no tenfra las cadenas Uzumaki, este naruto es el mismo del manga Naruto por lo cual no creo que desarrolle algo que el nunca a tenido**

 **Sr misterio, por ahí van los tiros pero por encima hay muchas cosas que te sorprenderán mas adelante así que está preparado para sorpersas**

 **Red117, naruto uso el 20% mas que todo para protegerse, sus golpes no tenían intención ni fuerza ya que al 20% podia causar grave daño a alguien como bakugo, con respecto a Midoriya espera verlo más con el alter ego de Naruto el será clave fundamental**

 **Con eso listo hablemos de la hisotria, ¿Qué pueden esperan?, para comenzar déjenme aclarar lo del romance se qu muchos me han dados sus opinioniones y creo que les debo aclarar que esta historia será un NarutoxMomoxOchako es decir un trio, pero hasta ahí, no esperen un que el romance de los tres se de la noche a la mañana y que se acepten de un dia para otro, utilizire la historia para desarrollarle el enlace emocional entre los tres de la manera más realista posible, si no han leído Heart and Soul un fic de Harry Potter me parece que este hace un trabajo espectacular en tratar un trio de forma algo realista, así que si Momo y Ochako tendrán el afecto de Naruto, pero no significa que no pueden aparecer más rivales en el camino ¿Quién sabe? Jajaaja, con respecto a la trama, esta hisotira tiene final, tengo planeado culminarla al final del arco de pro Heroes del manga, en mi mente el final ya está planeado y el camino para llegar ahí está casi que dibujado, con respecto a naruto durante los siguiente arcos desarrollaremos más su alter ego, es hora de que naruto tengo algo más de acción en el mundo, estos son agunos de los arcos que tengo preparados**

 **-Ladron y Rufian Igual a genio (Shocker)**

 **-Hero Killer**

 **-Examenes**

 **-En la guarida del mal (Rhino)**

 **Esos algunas de las que puedo hablar, sin más que agregar me despido y espero que les guste el capitulo**


	23. Encuentro a la media Noche

Cuando Naruto abrió sus ojos de nuevo -luego de caer en la inconciencia gracias a su pelea contra Todoroki- se encontró en un extraño lugar, el suelo estaba inundado de agua llegándole hasta las rodillas, el techo estaba sumido en oscuridad y no podía distinguir ningún detalle en las paredes, adelante dos enormes rejas de hierro entre abiertas cubrían el paso hacia la oscuridad…el sitio le daba escalofríos pero no podía dejar de sentir esa extraña sensación de deja vu que lo inundaba, él había estado aquí antes, lo podía sentir…pero no recordar

" _¿Dónde estoy?"_ se preguntó mientras observaba el lugar, nada parecía fuera de su sitio, todo lo contrario, el lugar estaba desierto aparte de las rejas de metal — ¿Hay alguien aquí?— pregunto a la nada mientras el eco de su voz rebotaba en las paredes perdiéndose en la oscuridad, un silencio sepulcral fue la única respuesta que obtuvo _"Esto es extraño"._ Con paso lento comenzó a caminar hacia las rejas pero con cada paso que cada la rejas parecías alejarse un paso, levantando una ceja curiosa comenzó a aumentar el paso terminado en un leve trote pero mientras más pasos daba más se alejaba su objetivo cuando se detuvo la distancia entre él y las rejas era la misma de cuando había comenzado, es como si hubiera trotado sobre el mismo sitio

— ¡Ayuda!— grito esta vez comenzando a alarmarse de verdad, sus sentido de supervivencia estaba comenzando a dominarlo… el mido a lo desconocido

—No tienes que gritar tanto mocoso— dijo una voz profunda a su espalda causando que saltara al aire como un gato espantado

—¡AHH!— fue el grito que acompaño el susto, rápidamente Naruto se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse al dueño de la voz pero cuando poso su vista solo encontró vacío _"¿pero qué demonios?"_ se dijo sin encontrar a quien sea que hablo

—Acá abajo— volvió a hablar la voz, Naruto siguiendo las palabras bajo su mirada al suelo inundado encontrándose frente a la figura de un pequeño zorro de pelaje naranja con profunda líneas negras pero lo más extraño de todo eran las nueve colas que acompañaban a la pequeña vestía, estas se movían con curiosidad mientras la mirada intensa del zorro estaba posada sobre el

" _Un zorro que habla"_ pensó Naruto _"un zorro que habla"_ se volvió a repetir _"realmente me estoy volviendo loco"_ anuncio mientras dejaba caer la cabeza cabizbajo, nada de esto tenía sentido, donde estaba Todoroki, la enfermería, Recovery Girl…Donde carajo se había metido

— ¡Idiota!— dijo la voz mientras sentía un palmazo impactar en su cabeza causando que Naruto volviera toda su atención al extraño animal

—Ouch— dijo Naruto llevándose una mano a la cabeza sobándose el golpe, a pesar de su pequeño tamaño el animalito posea un puño poderoso —Eso dolió— le reprocho Naruto

—eso te pasa por actuar como un idiota— dijo el zorro —Ahora respondiendo tus dudas, Si puedo hablar y no, no soy un animal

—Pero si eres un zorro— refuto Naruto sin entender

—Esta es solo mi forma, pero soy mucho más que eso— respondió el animal mientras se colocaba en sus dos patas traseras y cruzaba sus patas delanteras que se asemejaban más a brazo que las patas de un animal

—¿Hey pero como sabes que me preguntaba eso? Si lo dije en mi mente— cuestiono Naruto extrañado ya que él no había dicho nada de eso en voz alta

El zorro solo sonrió de forma engreída —¿No es obvio?— agrego el mirando al rubio —Estamos en tu mente…mejor dicho en una representación de tu espacio mental— explico mientras señala al rubio con su dedo índice

— ¿Mi mente?— repitió Naruto mas perdido que antes, nada de esto estaba teniendo sentido

—Si tu mente, por eso puedo saber todo lo que piensas…porque estoy en ella

" _Entonces realmente perdí la razón me volvió loco y ahora estoy alucinando con zorros parlanchines, que diría All Might de esto o Momo_ " pensó Naruto mientras caía al suelo de cuclillas mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza preocupado por su salud mental, ¿Acaso la pelea con Todoroki había causado esto?

—¡Ya déjate de tontería mocoso!— reprocho el zorro en un grito —No te has vuelto loco, no soy una alucinación y si estamos en tu mente porque yo te llame aquí, esta era mi mejor oportunidad de que pudiéramos hablar, tus barreras mentales están agotadas por el cansancio de tu última pelea dándome oportunidad de que nos pudiéramos reunir por fin necesitaba hablar contigo frente a frente…los sueños ya no eran suficiente

Naruto miro con intereses a la figura, ¿Sueños?, acaso los extraños sueños que él tenía desde pequeño eran causados por el ¿Pero por qué? —Tu…Tu me trajiste hasta aquí— murmuro Naruto

EL zorro asintió vigorosamente

—Necesitas hablar conmigo— volvió a murmurar repasando las últimas palabras del extraño animal —¿Pero por qué?

La mirada del zorro era una extraña de leer, tristeza, arrepentimiento pero sobretodo ansiedad

—Hey chico mírame bien— dijo el zorro abriendo sus bracitos y extendiendo sus colas dejando que Naruto lo detallara de los pies a la cabeza —dime— dijo el zorro bajando su tono de voz —¿No te acuerdas de Mi?

Naruto por su parte entrecerró sus ojos mientras apretaba el cerebro figurativamente intentando ver si algún recuerdo o imagen del extraño animal salía a flote, pero luego de unos segundos sin éxito negó con la cabeza —Lo siento— dijo Naruto —No sé quién eres

—Ya veo— dijo el zorro un poco triste —Era de esperar, hice todo lo que pude para que no pasara nada, así que no te preocupes— termino de decir el zorro mientras estira su puño derecho hacia el rubio dejándolo en el aire a la espera de el del rubio

Algo en el fondo de su mente hizo click cuando observo el saludo del zorro mientras una extraña corazonada lo guiaba —conozco ese saludo— susurro Naruto causando sorpresa en el animal el cual habría sus ojos de par en par —Te conozco— volvió a hablar Naruto —Lo siento…pero ¿Por qué no puedo recordarte?— imploro Naruto sintiéndose perdido mientras su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle un montón

El zorro sonrió levemente —No recuerdas nada porque yo hice que no recordaras nada— termino de decir el animal

Naruto miro al zorro confundido — ¿Cómo?...esto no tiene sentido

El zorro asintió —No tendrá sentido hasta que revele tu pasado chico

— ¿Mi pasado?

—Si Naruto… tu verdadero pasado

Naruto negó mientras el dolor en su cabeza llegaba a niveles insoportables — ¿de qué hablas? Cual pasado ¿Acaso no crees que no se mi pasado? Todos esos años de soledad el orfanato, la mafia

—Ese es tu pasado actual chico…pero tu verdadero pasado todavía no lo conoces— el zorro comenzó a caminar hacia el rubio —El tiempo se nos acaba tus amigos esperan a que despiertes, pero esta noche cuando te acuestes piensa en mí, búscame y me encontrares hay podremos hablar sin interrupciones…te poder contar toda la verdad ya es hora de que sepas realmente quien eres Naruto Uzumaki

—¿Quién soy?— susurro Naruto

—Por lo momentos solo debes saber que no eres de este mundo

Lo último que Naruto vio antes que su mundo se sumiera nuevamente en la oscuridad fue la sonrisa triste del zorro

Sobre Hombros de Gigantes

Capítulo 22

"Encuentro a la media Noche"

Cuando Naruto volvió a recuperar su visión delante de él estaba un techo en blanco mientras un olor a antiséptico inundaba sus sentidos

— ¡Ya despertó!— escucho que decían mientras su mente se aclaraba, había tenido un extraño sueño, un zorro que hablaba, un extraño lugar y ¿Qué fue todo eso que no era de este mundo y de su verdadero pasado? Necesitaría tiempo para meditar sobre todo eso, pero por los momentos ¿Por qué no podía mover sus brazos?

—Abran espacio

Sonó la voz de Recovery Girl sacando a Naruto de sus pensamientos, moviendo la vista se dio cuenta que estaba en la enfermería temporal de Recovery Girl a su lado sus amigos lo miraban expectativos, Akane, Michael, Izuku, Inko, Ochako, Momo incluso la figura demacrada de Yagi estaba en la enfermería, una leve sonrisa se posó en los labios de Naruto al ver todo sus amigos presentes pero la sonrisa rápidamente se borró al notar la ausencia de Iida

—Hey— dijo Naruto en un susurro ronco, su garganta estaba seca, intento levantar su brazo pero este no respondía bajando su mira noto ambos brazos envueltos en yeso solido mientras gran parte de su cuerpo había sido vendado

—Aquí chico— dijo Recovery Girl mientras acercaba un vaso de agua a la boca del rubio el cual acepto agradecido — ¿Mejor?— pregunto la enfermera

—Mejor vaso de agua de mi vida— confirmo Naruto sonando su voz a la de él, pero su alegría fue cortada rápidamente ya que la mirada de Recovery Girl se puso dura como una piedra

—Ahora— dijo ella un poco molesta — ¿Qué fue todo eso?, acaso no te dije que te cuidaras mejor chico, tienes suerte de todavía tener tu brazo izquierdo, nunca había visto tanto daño en un pobre musculo, tuve que operar de emergencia sino estuvieras con un brazo menos

Las palabras de Recovery fueron registradas por Naruto pero esto solo pudo más que asentir, sabiendo muy bien que había sido una posibilidad el haber perdido su brazo, es más si era sincero había esperado perder el brazo sino hubiera sido por esa extraña voz

— ¿Entiendes chico?— Recovery se acercó a el —No puedes seguir dependiendo de la suerte, un poco más de daño y me quirk no hubiera sido capaz de ayudarte, debes tener más cuidado por tu bien

Naruto asintió mientras se intentaba sentar en la camilla de la enfermería —Entendido Recovery-chan— La mujer pareció aceptar la respuesta del chico, Naruto desvió la mirada a su grupo de amigos — ¿Qué hay de ustedes chicos, que hacen aquí?— pregunto el con una sonrisa causando mortificación en todos

— ¿De verdad rubio?— dijo Michael con una gota de sudor recorriendo su nuca

Inko por su parte solo pudo volver a abrir otra caja de pañuelos luego de haber escuchado las palabras de la enfermera, el solo pensar al ver al chico que había aceptado como un hijo más sin uno de sus brazos le entristecía el corazón

—No es gracioso Ramen-chan— dijo Akane la cual era la encargada de llevar la silla de ruedas de Izuku el cual miraba con preocupación a Naruto

—Naruto realmente nos tenías preocupados, luego de ese último ataque quedaste en muy mal estado, realmente no sé cómo estas despierto— dijo Izuku entre sorprendido y preocupado

Naruto se rio —Así de asombroso soy…

—Claro que no Naruto-kun— interrumpió Momo la cual miraba con preocupación el rostro del rubio —realmente nos preocupaste

Naruto bajo la mirada apenado, mientras recuerdos de ese día luego de su pelea contra electro resurgían —Lo siento— susurro Naruto a su grupo de amigos, ciertamente había sido irresponsable de su parte pero su ansias de victoria habían sido mayores nunca paso por su mente como se sentirían sus amigos —Lo siento…no pensé

— ¡vamos chicos no hay necesidad de esas caras largas!— dijo Ochako animadamente al ver el ánimo decaído de todos —Naruto-kun ciertamente fue un cabeza hueca pero deberíamos estar celebrando no todo los días ganas el festival deportivo— agrego ella mientras se movía entre los presente intentando darle ánimos ya que quería verlos alegres no deprimidos

Gracias a las palabras de Ochako el grupo pareció recordar lo sucedido

—Cierto— dijo Izuku —Naruto gano el festival deberíamos estar felicitando y celebrando, ¡Ojala estuviera en u lugar!— dijo ilusionado el chico de pelo verde al notar lo que ella quiera hacer y por eso tuvo que apoyar a la amiga de Naruto, no le gustaba ver al rubio deprimido —¡Vas a conocer a All might en persona!

—¿All Might en persona?— dijo Naruto confuso

—Oh cierto, luego de tu pelea Midnight-sensei decidió dar un receso mientras te recuperabas antes de hacer la entrega de medallas, no puedes perdértela Naruto-kun— explico Ochako —¡Eres el invitado de honor!

—¡La entrega de Medallas!— dijo alarmado Naruto recordándose que el había ganado el primer lugar y debía estar pero miro deprimida a sus brazos enyesados —No sé si pueda

Pero antes de que rechazara la voz de Yagi intervino, este se había mantenido un poco alejado del grupo de chicos mirando con preocupación al rubio y escuchando con atención —No te preocupes Joven, estoy seguro que All Might no le importara para nada tu condición— dijo Yagi con una sonrisa pícara la cual solo Naruto entendió

—Bueno, ya es suficiente— dijo Recovery Girl dirigiéndose al grupo y a pesar de su baja estatura comenzó a empujarlos fuera de la enfermería —El chico necesita descansar así que si me permiten— termino de decir la heroína mientras cerraba la puerta de la enfermería en la cara de todos, dejándolos al otro lado

—Nunca cambies, Recovery— murmuro Yagi el único que no había sido echado de los presentes

Pero la Heroína giro su mirada dura al Héroe número uno el cual observaba con preocupación a su pupilo —No hagas que empiece Toshinori-kun— dijo ella

Yagi miro confundido a la mujer

—Sabes a lo que me refiero—la pobre enfermera dejo escapar un suspiro cansado, Naruto podía sentir el cansancio y los años de experiencia de la heroína en ese pequeño esto —El chico tuvo suerte…de nuevo— su mirada se endureció mientras se acercaba a Yagi —Mira lo que has hecho con este pobre chico, no sé cómo no perdió su brazo o como no parece tan mal herido como debería pero llegara un día donde su suerte se acabe Toshinori-kun

El hombro demacrado asintió, sintiéndose culpable del estado del Naruto, el cual todavía era un chico joven con un enorme futuro por delante se sentía fatal haberle dado tal responsabilidad al chico, si tan solo lo hubiera conocido un par de años antes tal vez lo hubiera podido preparar mejor para recibir la enorme responsabilidad que era Uno Para Todos, pero a pesar de su lamento debía salir adelante ya no había vuelta atrás ya no le quedaba tiempo

—has encendido una llama en el pobre— susurro la mujer mirando con cariño al rubio —el chico te idolatra Yagi, el hará lo que le pidas sin pensarlo así ponga en peligro su vida— La mano de Recovery se posó en el antebrazo de Toshinori —No me gusta para nada Toshinori-kun, el chico y tu están yendo muy lejos…primero el ataque en la USJ ahora esto, no me gusta ni una pizca

All Might no sabía cómo responderle a la mujer

—No debes alabarlo por esto— término de decir la mujer soltando a Yagi y alejándose de los dos dándole un poco de privacidad entre Discípulo y Maestro

Con una leve sonrisa Yagi se acercó a la camilla del rubio, colocándose a un lado de este

—Hey chico— susurro Yagi mirando la figura envuelta en vendas y yesos del rubio

—Yagi-sensei— susurro Naruto asintiendo levemente

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como la mierda, pero era de esperar— dijo el con una sonrisa si hubiera podido se hubiera rascado la nuca como solía hacerlo cuando estaba nervioso

Una sonrisa triste se posó en los labios del hombro, luego de las palabras de Recovery se sentía mucho más culpable del estado del chico —Chico lo si…— intento decir pero fue interrumpido por Naruto

—No— dijo tajantemente Naruto mirándolo a los ojos —Se lo que piensas decir y no, no es tu culpa Yagi-sensei

—Pero chi…

—Yagi-sensei tu no obligaste a seguir, tu no me obligaste a ponerme en riesgo ni me amenazaste para que luchara contra Todoroki…fue mi decisión— y siendo sincero su deseo de pelear contra el chico era algo personal, Yagi tal vez le hubiera pedido que se diera a conocer en el festival y con solo llegar a la final ya había logrado ese objetivo, pero su ansias de victoria… de darle a ver a todoroki que encerrarse en su pasado y su obsesión no era el camino correcto, bajando la mirada a sus brazos enyesados y encabrestados sonrió melancólicamente —podía haberme retirado, podía haberme rendido pero aun con todo eso decidí seguir adelante— su mente regreso a ese último instante al último golpe, como realmente no le importaba lo que pudiera pasar con su brazo, solo quería demostrarle a Todoroki lo que realmente era un héroe, que viera más allá de su rencor —Realmente no me importo que me podría pasar, no me importo que podía haberme volado el brazo o que podía lastimarme seriamente, fue irresponsable nuevamente… debería ser yo el que debería disculparse— Las palabras de Naruto sonaban tristes, pero sin arrepentimientos

—Naruto— en la mente de Yagi la culpa seguía siendo de el después de todo sino fuera por su deseo egoísta de que el chico fuera como el tal vez el rubio estuviera llevando una vida tranquila en un instituto normal, tal vez tuviera una novia y un futuro tranquilo delante de él, pero sus destinos se cruzaron y el vio algo en el chico rubio que más nadie había visto, una llama ardiente que lo consumia…una voluntad como ninguna otra y el solo había echado más leña al fuego dándolo al chico la herramientas necesarias para cambiar su destino, una espada de doble filo que parecía cortarlos más a el que a sus enemigos. Si tan solo su cuerpo no fuera tan débil, si tan solo tuviera un par de años más, pero no había remedio, la oscuridad se estaba volviendo a sentir, avanzando poco a poco entre las sombras y dentro de poco no estaría el para mantenerla a raya como lo había hecho años atrás —Chico, ya escuchaste a Recovery Girl, esto no es algo que pueda alabarte o apoyar, te lastimaste seriamente y pusiste en riesgo la integridad de tu brazo— la mano de yago se posó en la barandilla de la camilla, apretando fuertemente la barra de aluminio —¿Por qué ayudaste al joven Todoroki?¿Por qué quisiste llegar tan lejos? Cuando podías haberle ganado sin obligarlo a usar su otro poder— pregunto All Might observando con atención la reacción del rubio

¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué ayudo a Todoroki?, All Might tenía razón con solo el poder de hielo Todoroki podría haber sido un rival rudo pero accesible, ¿entonces por qué decidió llevarlo al extremo y obligarlo a usar su fuego? —cuando Todoroki hablo conmigo antes del torneo no pude dejar de pensar en el como un chico triste…sus motivos, sus pasado, me recordó un poco a mí mismo antes de conocer a Izuku y a ti— Naruto poso sus ojos azules en la mirada hundida de All Might el cual prestaba atención a todo detalle —cuando me hablo de su pasado solo pudo mirar y asentir con tristeza, nadie debería sufrir así fue ahí donde decidí ayudarlo, que pudiera salir de su rencor, que pudiera ser un héroe de verdad, además no necesitas razón para ayudar a alguien— dijo el mientras una enorme sonrisa se formaba en su rostro —además hice una promesa con el de que ganaría todo el torneo y no hay forma de que yo rompa mis promesas— si Naruto hubiera podido estuviera rascándose la mejilla avergonzado. All Might deja escapar una leve carcajada mientras sonreía ante el último motivo del rubio

Luego de calmarse un poco All Might volvió a hablar —Tienes razón chico, no necesitas razón para ayudar a alguien— su dedo se posó en el pecho del rubio, encima de su corazón —esa es la esencia de todo gran héroe, el deseo de ayudar a los demás, lo que hiciste por el joven todoroki fue algo muy noble, estúpido pero noble— admitió Yagi compartiendo la sonrisa del rubio —No puedo alabarte chico, pero puedo decirte que no cambies— Naruto asintió —Ya está bueno de charlas, es hora de la entrega de medallas y creo que un chico rubio gano el primer lugar— en un poof la figura demacrada de Yagi se había convertido en la imponente imagen de All Might el héroe número 1 —¿Así que dices mi muchacho?

Naruto asintió mientras con esfuerzo se sentó en la camilla —Claro que si…

…No puedo perderme mi celebración Dattebayo!

β

Había sido un recorrido largo y difícil pero lo había logrado

Por fin había llegado a su apartamento

—Hogar dulce Hogar— dijo Naruto mientras se dejaba caer en la cama de su habitación, agradeciendo a quien sea que estuviera haya arriba por la calidez y confort del suave colchón —Como te extrañe— susurro el restregando su cara en la almohada como si fuera un gato

—Oh vamos Ramen-chan, deja el drama— sonó la voz de Akane desde la puerta de la habitación del rubio observando su patética demostración —realmente no sé si reírme o preocuparme

Naruto levante una ceja mientras una pequeña venita se formaba en su frente, ¿Quién se creía que era? —¡Hey! Loli-Chan— reprimió Naruto —Esa no es forma de tratar a un ganador— dijo el refiriéndose la medalla de Oro que colgaba de su cuello la cual tenía grabada el Numero 1 y en letra pequeña Torneo Deportivo de U.A.

—Aja si claro— dijo ella girando sus ojos

Luego de su charla con All Might y con el permiso de Recovery Girl Naruto logro asistir a la entrega de medallas, junto a Todoroki y Bakugo el ultimo no se veía muy complacido por su desempeño y su tercer lugar pero para sorpresa del rubio este no había ocasionado problemas manteniéndose en silencio mientras observaba a Naruto de vez en cuando, luego de la entrada interrumpida de All Might gracias a Midnight y de haberle colocado las medallas All Might compartió un par de palabras con ellos avergonzándose al final ante la multitud al de sincronizar la despedida, con eso el festival deportiva de U.A. había llegado a su fin, con la impresionante victoria del rubio ante el hijo de Endeavor algo que aparecería en las primeras planas mañana; con el día terminado los estudiantes regresaron a sus respectivos salones mientras el público se retiraba a sus hogares, en un baño de felicitaciones por sus compañeros del departamento de estudios generales y un par de agradecimientos subidos de tono por parte de Saya el día de Naruto en U.A. había culminado.

Cansado, herido y hambriento salió del campus de la escuela solo para enterarse por parte de Ochako de la tragedia de Iida, al parecer un villano había herido su hermano de gravedad obligando al chico de lentes retirarse antes de tiempo, algo realmente lamentable pero el mayor problema de Naruto se presentó al darse cuenta de su situación, como haría para llegar a su hogar con ambos brazos enyesados no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera abrir la puerta de su habitación, sin ganas de Molestar a Momo y Ochako, las cuales de seguro estaban igual de agotadas que el tanto física como emocionalmente ya que ellas habían sido derrotadas decidió intentar valerse por sí mismo solo para fallar miserablemente, pero fue gracias a la presencia de Akane que fue salvado, la chica de lentes y figura pequeña lo había esperado a las afuera de U.A. y con su ayuda había logrado llegar a su apartamento, al parecer ella le informo a Michael de lo que haría y este la había poyado ya que inko pensaba hacerse cargo del rubio pero la pobre tenía que lidiar con Izuku también el cual se había quedado dormido luego de la entrega de medallas agotado por el dia, y así fue como ambos adolecentes se encontraban en el apartamento del rubio

Naruto desde la cama miro a su amiga de lentes, Akane lucia diferente más relajada desde su charla la genio parecía haber librado un peso de encima o eso le parecía a el

—Hey Akane— llamo Naruto causando que la chica lo mirara a la espera —Gracias…por todo— dijo este sinceramente en un tono de despedida sabiendo que dentro de poco la chica se iría a vivir con su padre en Estados Unidos, ante las palabras del rubio las mejillas de Akane se sonrojaron levemente mientras esta miraba el suelo de la habitación fascinada

Luego de un momento en silencio Akane respondió —De nada, ramen-chan— dijo Akane mientras una hermosa sonrisa se posaba en sus labios

Naruto asintió sonriendo también alegre por la felicidad de su amiga, pero el momento fue interrumpido por un rugir enorme que causa sorpresa en ambos

—Ehh— intento decir un sonrojado y apenado Naruto bajando su mirada a su estómago el cual aprovecho para volver a rugir

Akane levante una ceja intentando contener un par de risas

—Supongo que nadie escapa del hambre

—Eso sono mas como un terremoto— dijo Akane mirando al apenado rubio —¿si quieres puedo prepararte algo?— pregunto ella casi en un susurro volviendo el sonrojo a sus mejillas

—¿En serio?— dijo Naruto alegre sentándose en la cama —¿Lo harías?

—Seguro no hay problema

—Yoshh eres la mejor Akane-chan— dijo alegre Naruto, el cual con sus brazos aprisionados no podría cocinar por ese día, ya mañana su brazo derecho debería estar sanado si su regeneración hacia su trabajo — ¿Qué tal ramen?, tengo un par de tazones en la alacena

—Lo supuse— dijo Akane dejando escapar un suspiro cansado sabiendo el amor del rubio por el ramen —pero mi respuesta es no, necesitas algo más saludable si quieres recuperarte rápido

—argg— dijo Naruto dejándose caer en la cama, acaso nadie veía que su dieta diaria era comida balanceada, rica en vitaminas proteínas y carbohidratos gracias al plan de All Might, ¿acaso no podía indulgir en su deseo de ramen? —está bien, algo saludable

Akane sonrió —iré a preparar algo entonces

Naruto bufo, ¿tal vez debería botar toda la comida y dejar solo ramen en la alacena?

All Might lo mataría

β

Esa noche Naruto no pudo conciliar el sueño.

Cuando fue a la cama esperaba soñar con un mundo de ramen, en el cual podía comer todo tipo de ramen y la cantidad que quisiera pero luego de dar la tercera vuelta en su cama supo que no obtendría el descanso que deseaba, algo lo estaba molestando, como una picazón que no puedes alcanzar, el problema era que no podia encontrar solucion, con un suspiro se sentó en la cama posando su mirada en la mesita de noche observando el reloj electrónico que indica 2:20 am, todavía faltaba mucho para que saliera el sol

—debería dejar de pensar en esas tonterías— se reprimió sacudiendo su cabeza con la esperanzas que esos pensamientos desaparecían pero sabiendo muy bien que no lo harían, su mente estaba llena con los acontecimientos del día, la carrera de obstáculos, la batalla en grupos, el torneo, el beso de Momo, la cita con las chicas, su pelea con Bakugo y Todoroki pero sobretodo el extraño sueño en la enfermería, las palabras de zorro parlante que parecían resonar en sus oídos, las cuales estaban atormentando sus pensamientos, su mente le gritaba que era puras palabrerías, tonterías de su imaginación…un escape de su pasado no tan placentero

… _no eres de este mundo_

Pero algo en el fondo de su corazón le susurraba que no debía desechar las palabras del zorro de su imaginación; Haku, Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Hokage…Nombres que había aprendido en su extraños sueños, sueños que se sentían reales, como si de verdad estuviera ahí…nombres que cada vez que recordaba no podía dejar de sentir nostalgia, anhelo…tristeza

—Debería dejar de imaginar cosas— se dijo saliendo de su divagaciones, decidido en quedarse dormido salió de su habitación a la cocina, tal vez una vuelta al apartamento lo calmaría

Cuando entro a la oscura sala fue recibido por la figura de Akane en el sofá, esta roncaba felizmente sumida en su sueños los cuales podía suponer eran placenteros ya que en su rostro se dibujaba una leve sonrisa

" _Así que akane-chan ronca_ " pensó Naruto guardando la información a futuro en caso de que necesitara algo con lo que avergonzar a la chica " _jajaj si tan solo tuviera mi teléfono a la mano o si si pudiera usar mis manos_ " pensó él ya que la posición y la forma como dormía Akane era súper graciosas, pero decidió no tomar ninguna prueba fotográfica ya que le debía mucho a la chica de lentes y por qué sus manos estaban enyesadas

Sin más que ver volvió a lo que vino hacer, minutos más tarde el rubio entro a su habitación con la mente más calmada

" _Solo fue mi imaginación_ " se repetía Naruto en un intento de olvidar las palabras del zorro, pero ¿y si no lo eran?, frustrado el chico se dejó caer en la cama —ARGGG— grito mientras enterraba su cara en a almohada silenciando el grito, después de todo no quería despertar a Akane, la pobre lo había ayudado lo suficiente y seria egoísta de su parte interrumpirle su merecido sueño por una tontería

 _El tiempo se nos acaba tus amigos esperan a que despiertes, pero esta noche cuando te acuestes piensa en mí, búscame y me encontrares hay podremos hablar sin interrupciones_

" _Debo estar perdiéndolo_ " pensó el mientras consideraba las palabras de su sueño, alucinación o lo que fuera que paso en la enfermería seriamente, pero si todo fue una alucinación no debería pasar nada ¿Cierto?

Decidido a demostrar que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada Naruto se colocó en posición zen, la misma que le había enseñado su maestro Bang para ayudarlo a meditar, sentado sobre la cama dio un último suspiro antes de cerrar los ojos y desconectar sus sentidos, con la imagen del zorro gravada en su mente se concentró en esta y sin saber cuánto había pasado sintió que ya no estaba en su habitación, sus sentidos se habían vueltos nulos y su mente se había aclarado

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba de nuevo en ese extraño pasillo, el mismo con el que había soñado esta mañana

—Mierda— insulto Naruto al aire, sabiendo que ya no se trataba de una alucinación, lo que sucedió esa mañana fue real

—Por fin te decidiste en aparecer— dijo la voz que había estado atormentado sus pensamientos

—Si, si— respondió Naruto girándose en dirección de la voz intentando sonar condescendiente, pero realmente está muriéndose de los nervios, si el zorro estaba ahí ¿significaba que lo que dijo el zorro era verdad?

—Ja, no intentes lucir confiado chico, se cómo te sientes— dijo el zorro el cual estaba delante de el mirándolo fijamente —Después de todo estoy dentro de ti

—¿Qué?— una enorme signo de interrogación se había formado encima de la cabeza del rubio

El zorro solo se reio ante la reacción del chico —¡ya te enteraras mocoso!,!ya te enteraras!— repitió el zorro mientras comenzaba a alejarse en dirección de una extraña puerta que no había estado antes

—¡Espera!— llamo Naruto desesperado, tenía muchas dudas, y necesitaba respuesta —¡Necesitamos hablar!— el zorro se detuvo —Sobre lo que me dijiste ahora, necesito entender...

—qué esperas para seguirme— sin más el zorro salió del pasillo lleno de agua, y Naruto sin esperar salió detrás del extraño animal como si la muerte lo persiguiera

Saliendo del pasillo inundado se encontró con otro pasillo pero este era muy diferente, de paredes blanca pura y totalmente iluminada pero lo más sorprendente eran extraños cuadros pintados los cuales adornaban las paredes, acercándose a uno de estos se dio cuenta que se trataba de una pintura de él, específicamente una pintura de el justo en el momento cuando conoció a Ochako, avanzando a la siguiente noto que en este estaba el en el techo de un edificio delante la figura demacrada de Yagi, este fue cuando este le dijo que no podía convertirse en héroe profesional " _¿Qué son todo estos?"_ pensó Naruto comenzando a caminar mas rápido hacia el fondo del pasillo donde lo esperaba una puerta de madera, y por cada cuadro que pasaba podía ver un momento de su pasado, como si los cuadros representaran su memoria

—Lo son— sonó la voz del zorro, asustando a Naruto el cual salto como un gato cayendo de nalgas al suelo

—¡No me asustes asi!— reprimió Naruto el cual había estado concentrado en sus pensamientos —Y donde rayos te habías metido

El zorro solo sonrió

" _Bastardo_ " pensó Naruto colocándose de pie —entonces hablaras, ¿o solo estoy perdiendo el tiempo?

—Sígueme— dijo el zorro comenzando a caminar a un paso normal —esta es una representación de tu espacio mental, actualmente estaríamos en lo que sería tu memoria, cada cuadro en la pared es un reflejo de tú recuerdos más preciados…aquellos que te marcaron— en uno de los cuadros estaba reflejado su momento más miserable apartando la vista siguió caminando —pero a pesar de todo, estos recuerdos no son todas tus memorias

Toda la atención de Naruto fue puesta en el zorro

—Dijiste algo sobre eso en nuestro previo encuentro— dijo Naruto intrigado

—Si— respondió el zorro, llevándolo cada más cerca de la puerta al final del pasillo —Como te dije antes, chico…tú no eres de este mundo— las palabras del zorro parecían resonar en sus oídos

—Supongamos que te creo, y que esta conversación no es simplemente una alucinación de mi alocada mente— supuso Naruto mientras se detenía —¿Cómo sé que estás diciendo la verdad?

El zorro asintió pero no dijo nada hasta que llegaron a la puerta —Por eso estamos aquí— el zorro empujo la puerta de madera, revelando una habitación en blanco, la cual solo contenía una silla y una mesa de madera, sobre la mesa un grupo de retratos fotográficos estaba descanso —Que mejor manera de convencerte que mostrándote la verdad

— ¿La verdad?

—Tus otros recuerdos— el zorro salto hacia la mesa colocándose encima de esta —cuando aparecimos en este mundo, tu cuerpo y tu mente no estaban en el mejor de los estados— comenzó a explicar el zorro —no sé como pero todavía seguíamos con vida chico, la técnica que nos lanzó a este mundo no debía hacer eso, pero algo salió mal y fuimos transportado a otra realidad, viajar entre realidad es algo imposible pero aquí estamos, tuve que agotar toda mi energía para mantener con vida mientras éramos comprimidos y movidos entre mundos, nada fácil chico, nada fácil— Naruto estaba ahora más confundido que antes —cuando términos en este mundo tu cuerpo y tu mente habían sido regresados a una edad temprana, en tu realidad eras ya un hombre, tu mente no hubiera podido entender eso, para evitar un mayor daño a tu mente y que no terminaras loco me vi obligado a sellar tus antiguos recuerdos

—Espera, espera, espera— interrumpió Naruto —esto no tiene sentido— se rasco la cabeza intentando encontrar sentido a todo esto ¿acaso el zorro entendía lo que le estaba diciendo? Viaje entre mundos, que clase de locura era esta

El zorro se rio —puedo que no, pero es la verdad chico— dijo el zorro señalando con sus patas la primera fotografía —ven y mira esto, es mejor que comencemos del principio

Naruto asintió

Siguiendo la sugerencia del zorro se acercó a la mesa observando el retrato que este le señalaba con sus garras, en esta estaba un hombre alto de pelo rubio en puntas, ojos azules claros como el cielo, el cual sonreía alegre mientras abrazaba a una hermosa mujer de pelo rojo largo, esta lucia algo apenada por la muestra de cariño del hombre pero a pesar de eso devolvía el abrazo mientras intentaba evitar golpear su enorme barriga la cual era clara señal de un embarazo

— ¿Quién…quienes son?— susurro Naruto el cual por alguna razón sentía que debía conocer estas personas

—Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki— revelo el zorro causando sorpresa en Naruto el cual se giró a mirar al animal con ambos ojos como platos —tu padre y tu madre chico

¿Acaso escucho bien? ¿Sus padres?, parecía una locura que un zorro imaginario en su mente le decía que esos extraños en la fotografía eran sus padres, si no era cierto ¿entonces por qué estaba llorando? Una lagrimas silenciosa se escapó de los ojos del chico, cuantas noches no había pasado en la soledad de su habitación preguntándose si sus padres lo habían abandonado o si lo querían, noches en vela preguntándose si de verdad su existía valia para algo, si alguien lo había querido en este mundo.

Con cuidado tomo el retrato entre sus mano arrastrando su pulgar sobre el rostro de la mujer, como si pudiera sentirlo

—Ella es hermosa— susurro Naruto con una sonrisa limpiándose la lagrima

—Lo era— concordó el zorro pasando al siguiente retrato —Estos de aquí son tus compañeros de equipo— en el otro retrato dos chicos, una chica y un hombre sonreír alegremente a la cámara, todos a lado del otro

—Kakashi, Sakura…Sasuke— dijo Naruto reconociendo las personas en la fotografía

—¿te acuerdas?

—Soñé con ellos— explico Naruto al zorro el cual asintió —¿pero quién es el?— con su dedo señalo a un chico de pelo negro, de él no tenía recuerdos o sueños

—Ese de ahí es sai, se unió a tu equipo años después de su formación como miembro temporal, ustedes lo aceptaron como una más— le explico el zorro

Naruto asintió y paso su vista otra fotografía en esta había mucha gente, todos bromeando y sonriendo mientras un par de adultos en el fondo miraban con caras decepcionadas

—Tus amigos— dijo el zorro al ver donde estaba la mirada del rubio

"¿ _Amigos_?" con delicadeza tomo el retrato, todos sonreían parecía que estaban felices con estar ahí, sin poder evitarlo una leve sonrisa se posó en sus labios mientras una extraña melancolía se posó en su corazón, ¿Por qué sentía que conocía a cada uno de ellos? ¿Por qué su corazón le dolía con verlos?

—Todos y cada uno de ellos eran tus personas preciosas mocosas— dijo el zorro alegre —solo nos falta una— dijo el acercando al último retrato fotográfico, solo que este estaba boca abajo, algo especial debía tener —esta última puede que despierte tu curiosidad— sin mas que agregar volteo la fotografía revelando su contenido al rubio

En esta estaba la imagen de una mujer de cabellos oscuros atado en una cola sencilla, ojos pálidos y de gran belleza, a su lado dos pequeños sonreían, uno era un chico de pelo rubio y ojos azules y dos marcas en cada mejilla, llevaba una chaqueta negra abierta y debajo de esta una camisa blanca, del otro lado estaba una niña mucho más pequeña que el chico, de pelo del mismo color que la mujer de ojos azules y dos maras en cada mejilla, ciertamente los pequeños eran hermanos y la mujer detrás de ellos debía de ser su madre, pero lo que Naruto no esperaba era las lágrimas que comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos mientras un fuerte dolor se apodero de su pecho, como si yagi-sensei le hubiera impactado con un smash

—hey, zorro— llamo Naruto de inmediato, loco por saber de quienes se trataban —¿Quiénes son ellos?— pregunto Naruto o mejor dicho exigió al zorro el cual sonrió triste

—Esos que ves en la foto mocoso— comenzó a hablar en zorro mientras posaba su vista en la fotografía —es tu familia chico— la voz del zorro sonaba grave, y seria, lejos estaba su tono burlista de momentos atrás

— ¿Familia?— a que se quería referir con eso el extraño zorro, si momentos atrás le había mostrado la fotografía de sus padres, esa era su familia, a menos que estos ya no existieran

— _Lo era_

Recordó de inmediato la voz triste del zorro refiriéndose a la mujer de cabellos rojos, era una frase en pasado, por lo cual, ella debía estar muerta, todo esto lo estaba confundiendo, además de no poder pensar bien con el dolor en su pecho y el dolor de cabeza que estaba comenzando

—No entiendo esto zorro, explícate mejor— Dijo Naruto al animal el cual estaba observando su reacción con interés, este asintió sin inmutarse ante las palabras de Naruto

—Como sospeche— dijo el zorro, saltando de la mesa al suelo de la habitación —¿estás seguro que no recuerdas nada de ellos?— pregunto el zorro con voz preocupada

—No— respondió seguro Naruto, pero algo le susurraba en la cabeza que se equivocaba —pero no puedo dejar de sentir que debería de saber, es como si hubieras olvidado algo importante y no importa que tanto intentas recordar, nada te llega a la mente— termino su respuesta Naruto en tono bajo, casi como un susurro

—Ya veo— comento el animal y con un suspiro poso su vista en el rubio —esos de ahí chico son tu familia, como te dije antes— Naruto asintió comprendiendo hasta lo momentos —la pequeña es Himawari, el chico es Boruto, y la Mujer es Hinata— explico el referiendose a todos los que estaba en la foto

—¿y que son ellos míos?— pregunto temeroso Naruto

EL zorro miro triste y apenado bajo la mirada —Tu hija, Tu hijo y Tu esposa

Como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el pecho Naruto cerró los ojos apenas escucho las palabras del zorro, sin poderse resiste se agarró el pecho justo encima de su corazón donde un dolor inmenso lo invadió mientras la cabeza le pulsaba como si fuera a estallar

" _mentira, mentira, mentira_ " se repetía Naruto incrédulo " _deben ser mentiras de ese zorro, nada de esto puede ser real_ "

—¿estás bien chico?— pregunto el zorro acercándose a Naruto

—Mentira— dijo este de la nada sin haber escuchado la preocupación del zorro —tú dices que son mi familia, pero debe ser imposible apenas y soy un adolecente, no puedo haber tenido esposa, mucho menos hijos— explico Naruto, pero el zorro sintió que era más para el mismo, para intentar convérsese de su engaño

El zorro negó alejándose hacia la salida —No estoy mintiendo chico, lo único que te he dicho hasta el momento es la pura verdad— le dijo el zorro

—Como explicas eso entonces

—¡Tonto!— le dijo el zorro mientras le salía una venita en la frente —acaso no escuchaste lo que dije antes, cuando fuimos transportamos tu cuerpo fue regresado a una edad más temprano, antes de eso ya eras un hombre no un mocoso como ahora

Las palabras del zorro parecieron sacarlo de su transe ya que reacciono abriendo sus ojos de par en par, ciertamente el zorro le había dicho algo así — ¿pero cómo sé que todo esto no es un engaño de mi mente?¿cómo puedo estar seguro que no estoy simplemente alucinando todo esto y me estoy volviendo loco?— pregunto Naruto aceptando por momento la verdad que le había dado el zorro

El zorro cerro sus ojos pensando momentáneamente, cuando los volvió a abrir tenía la respuesta —la única forma de que me creas es mostrándote toda tus memorias pero….

—Entonces hazlo— intervino Naruto interrumpiéndolo causando que la venita en la cabeza del zorro engordara

—¡Callate idiota y no me interrumpas!— le grito el zorro, luego del insulto se aclaró la garganta para continuar —como te decía la única forma es mostrándote todos tus recuerdos, pero seria algo peligroso, tu mente todavía no está completamente desarrollada tal vez en un par de años seria más seguro

—No me interesas, quiero conocer toda la verdad ahora, no solo fragmentos que a ti te da la gana de mostrarme— exigió Naruto

—¡Acaso no escuchaste, es PELIGROSO!— remarco el zorro —podrías terminar loco mocoso— al parecer el zorro estaba renuente en liberar las memorias de Naruto

Pero este se colocó de rodillas y pegando la frente al suelo le rogo al animal —Por favor, zorro bueno para nada, necesito saber la verdad, mi corazón de ha dejado de doler desde que comencé a ver esas fotos, sé que conozco a esas personas y no puedo dejar de sentir que debería saber quiénes son, es mi pasado y tengo derecho a saberlo y estoy seguro que no me pasara nada

El zorro miro al rubio triste, mientras intentaba buscar alguna excusa para que no se lastimara ya que no estaba mintiendo, si liberaba los recuerdos del rubio había el riesgo de que su mente no soportara el stress y se fracturada dejando su mente en el limbo, pero esta no era la primera ni sería la última vez que el ubio ponia en riesgo su seguridad para lograr sus deseos, es más, debía haberlo esperado

Dejando escapar un suspiro el zorro respondió —chico te doy una opción, puedes dejar esto hasta aquí, despertar y hare que esto solo sea un mal sueño que olvidares en la mañana, así no tendrás forma de saber que esto paso ni necesitaras saber la verdad, puedo llamarte de nuevo en un par de años cuando estés más preparado ya que veo que fue mi error llamarte antes de tiempo pensando que aceptarías lo poco que puedo darte

—Tal vez mi mente lo olvide, pero mi corazón no— fue la respuesta de Naruto el cual miraba al zorro tristemente

" _Mierda_ " fue lo único que pensó el zorro mientras sentía su voluntad doblarse ante los deseos del rubio, en su mente recuerdos de su aventuras con el chico flotaban en su memoria mientras su corazón le decía la verdad, añoraba y extrañaba al idiota rubio que conoció años atrás, extrañaba las charlas con él y extrañaba sus peleas idiotas, si le mostraba las memorias existía la posibilidad de que nada pasara y recuperaría a su amigo, pero en el fondo de su mente sabía que sería parecido pero no igual ya que Naruto había vivido en este mundo sin sus memorias y había creado su propia personalidad pero si había la posibilidad de recuperar a su amigo no podía desaprovecharla, después de todo para eso lo llamo aqui

—¿Chico estas seguro?— pregunto el zorro, Naruto solo asintió —¿seguro, seguro, seguro?— Naruto asintió tres veces —Me arrepentiré de esto, estoy seguro

— ¿Lo harás?— pregunto Naruto emocionado

—Si— dijo de forma cansando el zorro —solo cierras los ojos y prepárate para un largo viaje

Y sin más que decir el zorro conecto su chakra al del rubio liberando el sello que mantenía a raya las memorias de este

Naruto nunca se imaginó lo que llegaría a ver

Capitulo 22

"Encuentro a la media Noche"

Fin

 **N/A: otro captitulo mas, algo mas corto que el resto ya que regrese de nuevo a seguir escribiendo este fic y volviendo a tomar el hilo de la historia, pero ya comenzamos a ver lo que le depara a nuestro amigo rubio, sin mas que agregar espero que lo disfrusten y me disculpen el atraso, pero paso diciembre y saben cómo es ese mes de ajetreado jaajajaj, si tienen algo que comentar no se olviden de dejar un review**


	24. Determinacion

Cuando recobro los sentidos de nuevo, estaba de manos y rodillas en el suelo inundado de la alcantarilla, la oscuridad los inundaba mientras su cabeza le daba vueltas al mismo tiempo que el contenido de su estómago era vaciado sin remordimiento. En su mente los vividos recuerdos de un pasado alienígena se reproducían sin cesar en un intento fútil de hacerle pie y cabeza a todo lo que había visto, pero mientras más pensaba en ello, más le dolía la cabeza y más difícil se le hacía respirar.

— **¿Estás bien chico?** — pregunto la voz de Kurama, ¿O era Kyubi?, sonando preocupado colocando una de sus patas sobre el hombro de Naruto, el cual ni siquiera se dignó en levantar la vista.

— ¿Parezco que estoy bien?— fue lo único que pudo responder entre dientes mientras se iba en vómitos nuevamente. Tuvieron que pasar un par de minutos para que Naruto pudiera recobrarse lo suficiente como para tener una conversación racional con el zorro de nueve colas.

— **Mocoso** — insulto por lo bajo el zorro ante el sarcasmo del rubio — **¿Te sientes mejor chico?** — dijo el zorro, ayudándolo a colocarse de pie algo que Naruto agradeció.

—Un poco— dijo el limpiándose la boca con la manga de su camisa, su cabeza todavía le daba vueltas y un dolor de cabeza horrendo amenazaba con partirlo en dos, pero por lo menos ya podía hablar sin vomitar.

Kurama por su parte asintió dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio, sintiéndose mejor ya que el chico parecía estar relativamente bien, por lo menos no había muerto, y eso era una victoria en sus libros.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso?— pregunto Naruto ya más compuesto, combatiendo el dolor mientras recordaba varios fragmentos de las memorias que le había mostrado Kurama. Peleas sacadas de una película de Hollywood, guerra sin cuartel, soledad, muerte, pero sobre todo esperanza, amistad, amor… palabras que siempre había añorado durante sus años en el orfanato, y según lo que había visto…algo que su otro yo había logrado conseguir, luego de grandes esfuerzos y sacrificio había logrado sus sueños, lo que siempre había anhelado, había hecho amigos. Su otro yo, había obtenido todo eso y más, luego de una niñez en soledad, algo que él podía entender, su otro yo había cumplido todas sus promesas y sobre todas las cosas había logrado entendimiento entre las personas, verdadera paz, y ver como todo eso que había logrado ser arrebatado de sus manos era devastador, más aun su ultimo sacrificio para lograr mantener la paz y como este significaba dejar atrás a su familia y sus amigos, su hermosa esposa Hinata y su dos hijos, sacrificio que lo había traído a este mundo.

— **Tu pasado, mocoso** — fue la respuesta simple de Kurama, mirándolo directamente a los ojos — **¿Acaso no te lo había dicho?...te advertí que no sería fácil**

—Pero…— intento decir Naruto sin poder encontrar las palabras correctas para poder describir lo que había visto, tenía que ser mentira, todo tenía que ser mentira —No puede ser verdad, ¡debiste haber inventado todo eso!— acuso Naruto al zorro mientras su pulso se aceleraba y su respiración se volvía pesada, pero en el fondo de su mente una pequeña voz le susurraba que todo era cierto, cada imagen que había visto, era la pura y cruda realidad, que no quisiera aceptarla era otra cuestión.

— **Oh vamos chico** — se quejó Kurama — **¿De verdad crees que podría inventarme todo eso?** — pregunto el, sin esperar respuesta — **Lo que vistes, es verdad, desde el inicio hasta el fin, Tu eres Naruto Uzumaki, hijo de Minato Namikaze Cuarto Hokage y Kushina Uzumaki mi anterior Jinchiuriki, eres un orgulloso shinobi de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, Héroe de la cuarta Guerra ninja, el chico de la profecía, séptimo Hokage, Padre de Boruto y Himawari, y esposo de Hinata Hyuga** — Kurama tomo una pausa para que sus palabras tuvieran efecto, Naruto solo lo miraba con los ojos de par en par, dejando escapar un suspiro cansando continuo — **chico todo lo que viste es la cruda realidad, tu verdadero pasado** — termino de decir Kurama acercando su rostro al de Naruto el cual se negaba a creer.

—Mentiras— exigió Naruto apartando del zorro en un movimiento brusco, dándole la espalda al animal no quería que este viera las pequeñas lagrimas que se comenzaban a formar en sus ojos —Tiene que ser mentira— repitió el en un susurro sin fuerzas y sin poder contener las emociones que hacían erupción en su pecho

Kurama bajo la mirada sintiendo las emociones emanar de la voz quebrada de Naruto como una catarata — **Lo siento chico, pero lo que viste es lo que ocurrió, no estoy inventando ni mintiéndote en nada**

Naruto se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes antes de hablar nuevamente—Lo siento, pero no puedo aceptar esto…es demasiado, tiene que ser una mentira un mal sueño…— le dijo Naruto a Kurama el cual solo negó sabiendo que el chico estaba en negación —…si acepto esto como verdad entonces, tendría que aceptar que lo perdí todo— susurro Naruto para él y con esas últimas palabras se alejó sin mirar atrás, dejando a un triste y mudo Zorro, el cual no sabía que decir en esos momentos para ayudar a su amigo.

Cuando Naruto abrió sus ojos de nuevo al mundo de los despiertos, el sol ya había salido y un hilo de sangre recorría su rostro desde la nariz manchando la camisa que tenía puesta, cuando se sentó en la cama fue asaltado de nuevo por esas malditas memorias y lo que representaban, sintiéndose asfixiado rompió el yeso que protegía su brazo menos lastimado y sin poder soportar estar entre las cuatro paredes de su apartamento salió de este, dejando atrás a una dormida Akane en la sala y alado de esta una nota que decía que había salido y que no lo buscara, que estaría bien.

O eso esperaba el.

Sobre Hombros de Gigantes

Capítulo 23

"Determinación"

En una pequeña tienda en Musutafu, Uraraka Ochako se encontraba congelada en el tiempo, mientras una batalla de intensidades épicas se desarrollaba en su interior, como una tormenta en mar abierto.

— ¡¿Cuál?!— susurro la dulce Ochako desesperada mientras leía detalladamente la descripción de un par de empaques de te frio, pasando su vista de uno al otro rápidamente, causando que varios compradores la observaran impresionados. Ambos sabores eran deliciosos y el precio el mismo, todo dependía de lo que realmente quería, pero no podía decidirse, ella quería ambos, pero sería un desperdicio de dinero comprar tanto te, a veces la vida de un Héroe profesional en entrenamiento solía ser así de difícil —Este— dijo ella tomando la botella de té verde decidiéndose por la opción clásica y segura, con la botella en la cesta y satisfecha con su elección, salió en dirección de la caja registradora, su lista de compra estaba completamente tachada y lista para pagar.

Había pasado un día desde el festival deportivo y la escuela había tenido la decencia de darles a los estudiantes un par de días de descanso, para recuperarse de las heridas y recobrar las energías, Ochako por su parte había aprovechado el tiempo libre para reabastecer la alacena y hacer un par de diligencias, nada muy complicado ya que todavía estaba recuperándose de su pelea contra Bakugo.

Recordando su lucha contra el chico explosivo realmente había tenido suerte de no haber salido con una herida más grave, el mayor golpe se lo había llevado sus expectativas, pero a pesar de su derrota y del sabor amargo que esta le había dejado, Ochako estaba bastante contenta con el resultado obtenido, llegar al último evento es un logro en sí, más aun cuando tu Quirk no es orientado a la pelea.

—Aquí tiene señorita— dijo el cajero dándole el cambio.

—Gracias— dijo Ochako en forma de despedida al cajero mientras tomaba las bolsas con sus compras y sin más que hacer en la pequeña tienda salió de esta caminando hacia su apartamento a paso lento, disfrutando del agradable día mientras una idea increíble se formaba en su mente, esta tenía forma de cono con un tope frio y cremoso.

" _Tal vez un cono doble_ " pensó ella mientras la imagen de un helado de doble sabor aparecía en su mente, todavía era temprano para regresar a encerrarse a su apartamento y el día lucia increíble, sol brillante, cielo despejado y al ser día de semana las calles estaban descongestionadas " _Si uno doble de fresa y vainilla_ " se dijo Ochako decidiendo el sabor mientras cambia su rumbo en dirección de una pequeña heladería que sabía que quedaba cerca de un parque convenientemente a un par de cuadras de su complejo de apartamentos.

Mientras caminaba con paso ligero a la heladería Ochako no pudo evitar pensar en sus dos mejores amigos, Iida y Naruto, el primero por lo sucedido con su hermano el cual estaba en cuidados intensivos o eso había visto en las noticias y el segundo por su brazo lastimado, había intentado llamar a ambos y ninguno parecía tener sus teléfonos a la mano, por ende había intentado no preocuparse de mas, de seguro ambos tenían sus razones, además Naruto estaba bien, Recovery Girl les había asegurado que el rubio se recuperaría por completo para suerte de este, todavía le daba escalofríos pensar que su amigo estuvo a punto de perder su brazo, la sola idea era aterradora más aun cuando este quería ser un Héroe como ellos.

Pero mientras pensaba en su amigo rubio no pudo dejar de recordar cierta memoria con el chico, en específico su conversación luego de su derrota ante Bakugo, en la cual le había pedido una cita a Naruto —¿En que estaba pensando?— se criticó Ochako mientras un enorme sonrojo se prendía en su rostro, le daba vergüenza el solo pensar en lo que había hecho, todo fue culpa de los medicamentos que le había dado Recovery Girl que la habían hecho actuar extraño, pero a pesar de eso, Naruto había aceptado lo cual era un punto a su favor

— ¿Qué tendrá planeado Naruto-kun?— se preguntó Ochako dándose el placer de divagar en sus fantasías mientras se imaginaba como podría ser la cita perfecta con el rubio, pero sus divagaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando llego a su destino, la heladería, pero antes de poder abrir las puertas para ingresar al pequeño establecimiento una solitaria figura en los columpios del parque al otro lado de la calle capto su atención de inmediato.

Sintiéndose curiosa ya que no había más nadie en el parque a estas horas de la mañana Ochako concentro su mirada en dirección de los columpios, detallando la figura de la persona en estos, pero sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al notar que se trataba de su amigo rubio, el mismo en el que había estado pensando, sorprendida al ver que se trataba de Naruto olvido su plan de ir por helado y se dirigió a este curiosa por su presencia en el parque.

Pero mientras cerraba la distancia con el rubio noto que esta lucio algo diferente de lo normal.

—¿Naruto-kun?— Llamo Ochako al estar lo suficientemente cerca de Naruto, pero este pareció no escucharla mucho menos darse cuenta de la presencia de ella, algo muy extraño y curioso ya que Naruto no era de los que ignoraban a las personas, y si la mirada perdida en el rostro de este era una señal, su amigo rubio no estaba del todo bien.

En silencio Ochako se acercó al chico el cual parecía estar en su mundo propio, ya que estaba estático observando el vacío

—Naruto-kun— volvió a llamar Ochako estando alado de este, pero nuevamente este no respondió, preocupada coloco su mano en el hombro de Naruto sacudiéndolo levemente. Esto pareció tener efecto ya que el rubio reacciono ante el repentino movimiento, girando su rostro a ver el causante se encontró de frente con Ochako la cual sonrió levemente.

— ¿Ochako-chan?— susurro Naruto perdido, por lo que Ochako podía observar su mente no estaba en el su sitio, es como si el rubio estuviera en otro lado muy lejos del columpio solitario en el que estaba sentado — ¿Eres tú?

—Sí, Naruto-kun— respondió Ochako, con su rostro preocupado —te llame varias veces y no respondiste.

Naruto la miro extrañado inclinando ligeramente su cabeza, pero pareció darle la razón—Perdón, estaba sumido en mis pensamientos— concluyo Naruto, sonando vacío, la mente de Ochako moría de curiosidad por saber lo que le pasaba a su amigo pero su corazón estaba preocupado por la mirada sin vida del chico, era la primera vez que lo veía de esa forma.

— ¿estás bien, Naruto-kun?— pregunto Ochako dándolo un apretón suave en el hombro fijando su mirada en la el, mientras su mente buscaba algo fuera de lo normal

Por su parte Naruto, aparto la mirada de Ochako encontrando el suelo arenoso del parque más interesante que el hermoso rosto de la chica, la cual lo miraba esperando su respuesta —Claro, que si Ochako-chan— dijo el con una sonrisa falsa, algo de lo que Ochako se dio cuenta de inmediato —Estoy súper bien— recalco el, pero su lenguaje corporal y lo que reflejaba sus ojos decía algo totalmente distinto

— ¿Estás seguro?— pregunto Ochako dudosa de su declaración, colocando las bolsas con su compras en el suelo, tomo el asiento del columpio de alado —No luces bien, Naruto-kun— dijo ella de forma sincera

—Estoy bien— repitió Naruto levantando por fin su mirada, llevándola hacia Ochako solo para encontrarse de lleno con el rostro preocupado de la chica de pelo castaño, la cual lo mirada directo al alma —No…no estoy bien— admitió por fin Naruto bajando de nuevo la mirada, incapaz de soportar los ojos llenos de preocupación de Ochako.

Ochako al escuchar la voz quebrada del rubio, supo que algo estaba mal…realmente mal, ¿Pero que podría ser?, esta era la primera vez que observaba a su amigo de esta forma no sabía cómo actuar o que decirle, pero tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer.

Levantando una de sus manos le dio un leve apretón al rubio del rubio, causando que este volviera a verla y en vez de encontrarse una mirada de preocupación, se encontró con una sonrisa leve y una mirada suave

—Si necesitas a alguien con quien hablar, aquí estoy— dijo ella con una sonrisa, tal vez no supiera que le estaba pasando a su amigo, ni muchos si podía hacer algo para ayudarlo, pero si necesitaba alguien allí estaba ella, Naruto se mantuvo en silencio —Eres mi amigo Naruto-kun, si necesitas algo o alguien, solo tienes que decirme.

Pero lo que no sabía Ochako era que Naruto fue tomado por sorpresa ante sus palabras y sin que ella pudiera reaccionar fue envuelta en un abrazo del rubio el cual a pesar de su incredulidad estaba llorando en silencio

—Gracias Ochako-chan— susurro Naruto el cual desde el extraño sueño, si se podía llamar sueño, no sabía qué hacer con las memorias alienígenas que invadían sus pensamientos a cada instante, memorias de una vida perdida.

—¿eh?— dijo Ochako con un enorme sonrojo, la pobre no había esperado para nada el repentino contacto, pero no podía decir que no le gustaba la cercanía del rubio —No hay nada que agradecer Naruto-kun, somos amigos, ¿no?

Naruto dejó escapar una leve carcajada, ciertamente eran amigos, de eso no tenía dudo, Ochako era una de las pocas personas en la cual él podía confiar ciegamente, pero mientras pensaba en su amista con la chica un fragmento de memoria invadió su mente.

" _El era mi amigo, mi hermano" dijo el observando a su enemigo, el cual flotaba en el aire mirándolo de regreso como si fuese un insecto._

" _Un sacrificio necesario, chico de la profecía" respondió el o ¿era ella?_

" _Estas demente" respondió Naruto levantados del cráter que había creado con el impacto "pero eso no importa, esto acaba ahora" en un estallido un manto dorado cubrió todo su cuerpo mientras profundas líneas negras comenzaban a dibujarse sobre el._

" _No" dijo el otro ser liberando su fuerza, sorprendiendo a Naruto ante tal poder "ahora comienza"_

Tan pronto como vino la sonrisa a su rostro esta desapareció, dejando atrás solo dolor y remordimiento

—¿Sucede algo?— pregunto Ochako, notando el cambio de humor del rubio, el cual parecía un poco más de ánimos, pero ahora lucia como minutas atrás

—Solo un mal recuerdo— dijo Naruto con la mirada perdido, ¿Qué le había hecho ese extraño zorro?, como podía creer todo eso…como podía, pero en el fondo sabía que mientras más cuestionaba los extraños recuerdos más sentía que eran de el

Ochako lo miro fijamente, ciertamente era más que un mal recuerdo, pero si el rubio no quería hablar de ello no podía forzarlo, pero a lo mejor podía haber una forma de ayudarlo —Mi madre siempre decía que no hay nada mejor que un buen helado en un mal día— hablo Ochako mientras la idea de momentos atrás regresaba a su mente

— ¿helado?

—Yep— dijo ella asintiendo con una sonrisa —y conozco el lugar perfecto para uno— dijo ella mientras se levantaba del columpio ofreciéndole a Naruto que la siguiera. El rubio observo como la chica salía a paso lento a la heladería al otro lado de la calle, la cual él no se había percatado de su existencia, habiendo estado sumido en sus turbulentos pensamientos.

— ¿Vienes?— llamo ella, deteniéndose un momento para girar a verlo con su alegre sonrisa

Naruto un momento, pero sin poder encontrar motivos para rechazar la oferta respondió

—Detrás de ti

β

Había sido un día extenuante para nuestro amigo rubio, y si era sincero estaba sintiendo los efectos de su depravación de sueño, pero a pesar de todo se sentía mejor, de hecho, se sentía más ligero como si una carga que no sabía que llevaba hubiera sido liberada de sus hombros. Ciertamente su charla con Ochako y su visita al orfanato había ayudado mucho a mejorar sus ánimos y clamar un poco su confundida mente la cual no sabía muy bien en esos momentos quien era el realmente, Uzumaki Naruto el chico huérfano de Musutafu el cual quería ser un héroe profesional y actual poseedor de Uno Para Todos o tal vez Uzumaki Naruto, Orgulloso Shinobi de Konoha, Séptimo Hokage, Chico de la profecía y Hero de las naciones ninja, era loco pensar en el de esa forma, pero su mente ya no hacia distinción alguna, lo que había pensado que había sido un sueño una broma de su mente y ese extraño zorro, se sentía ahora como si hubieran sido parte de el toda su vida, memorias del pasado las cuales nunca había sabido que tenía hasta ayer.

—Incluso tenía una familia— susurro Naruto incrédulo mientras bajaba las escaleras eléctricas que daban hacia el andamio de la estación del metro, todavía le era difícil aceptar esa parte de su supuesta vida.

Hinata, Himawari, Boruto, su familia en ese extraño mundo, todavía no podía creer que en esa otra vida él había sido padre y esposo, más aun cuando el apenas era un adolescente el cual ni siquiera había tenido una novia por un lado tenia esos recuerdos un poco subidos de tono con Hinata y por otro sus beso con Momo

—Debería hablar con ella pronto— se dijo él mientras se detenía en el andamio detrás de las marcas amarillas ue indicaban donde estaría la puerta del tren —Necesito salir de dudas— se dijo el pensativo, los recuerdos de su otra vida y sus experiencias le habían abierto los ojos por así decirlo

Pero mientras Naruto estaba sumido en sus pensamientos una pequeña figura se había acercado a él sin darse cuenta —Hey nii-san— dijo una voz a su lado, llamando su atención de inmediato.

Cuando Naruto bajo su mirada se dio cuenta que se trataba de un chiquillo de pelo negro y ojos rojos, con una camisa de All Migth y pantalones negros, pero el aspecto más resaltante de su apariencia era las dos protuberancias que salían de su cabeza las cuales lucían como orejas de conejo.

—Hola, pequeño— dijo Naruto al chico, el cual no podía mayo d años — ¿Qué haces aquí solo?— pregunto Naruto notando que los padres del chico no estaban presente

—Mi mami esta por allá— dijo el señalando a una mujer de pelo largo negro y orejas de conejo como el, la cual parecía estar buscándolo ya que miraba en todas direcciones

— ¿No sabes que es malo alejarte de tus padres sin permiso?— reprocho Naruto

—Ya se— dijo el bajando la mirada apenado —pero tenía que asegurarme que era el mismo nii-san que vi en la tele, el mismo que peleo contra ese chico de hielo— así que esas eran las intenciones del chico.

Naruto solo sonrió agachándose a nivel del chico dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza —Bueno, podría decirse que si soy el— dijo Naruto rascándose la mejilla apenado, al parecer tenía otro admirador aparte de Mako-chan —Pero no salí tan ileso como me hubiera gustado— señalo su brazo enyesado el cual todavía estaba sanando luego de casi haber sido explotado por su quirk

— ¡Estuviste genial en ese pelea nii-san! Fue pow y wow, y después tú estabas ganando y de pronto termino con esa enorme explosión— narro el chiquillo mientras recreaba lo mejor que podía la pelea entre Shoto y el, lanzando puñetazos al aire, todo un espectáculo.

—Hey tienes buenos movimientos— comento Naruto sacándolo una sonrisa enorme al chico el cual detuvo su pelea ficticia

—Je je, gracias nii-san. Estuviste super cool ese día, cuando sea grande quiere ser fuerte como tú— agrego el chico sin poder contener la emoción

Naruto por su parte se sentía alagado ante las palabras del chico un extraño que acaba de conocer en el andamio del metro el cual anunciaba sonriente que quería ser como el cuándo creciera, ¿acaso así era como se sentía All Might? —Gracias, pequeño amigo— dijo Naruto, pero el chico parecía tomar ofensa ante sus palabras

Tan rápido como un rayo la actitud del chico dio un giro de 180 grados — ¡No soy pequeño!— refuto el chiquillo cruzándose de brazos y inflando sus mejillas, haciendo un puchero, ciertamente lo le gustaba que le dijeran pequeño

Naruto solo se rio levemente, niños —claro que no, eres todo un chico grande es solo que no conozco el nombre de mi fan número 1— dijo Naruto calmando al chico el cual a pesar de su cara de enojo respondió con una leve sonrisa.

—Shinji— dijo el —Ikari Shinji— respondió el chico,

—Un placer Shinji— Repitió Naruto pero antes de poder continuar su conversación con el chico la voz de una mujer los interrumpió, la cual podía destacar no sonaba para nada complacida.

—¡SHINJI!— fue el fiero llamado de la mujer, la misma que el chico había señalado como su madre momentos atrás

—creo que estas en problema chico— susurro Naruto irguiéndose de nuevo para enfrentar la furia de una madre

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo jovencito?— comenzó a hablar la mujer colocándose en pose de mama furiosa, un clásico entre las madres

— ¿Hablando con nii-san?— respondió el intentando sonar lo más inocente posible sabiendo muy bien que estaba en graves problemas con su madre.

— ¡Mocoso!— dijo la mujer tomándolo de la mejilla, preocupando un poco a Naruto pero viendo la cara del chico supo de inmediato que no el apretón de su madre no era para nada doloroso, todo lo contrario el chico parecía estar riéndose, al parecer era algo normal entre madre e hijo —No debes preocupar a tu pobre madre así— agrega olla soltándole el cachete para tomarlo de la mano, volteándose a ver a Naruto, el cual se había mantenido en silencio observando la escena familiar con una leve sonrisa

La mujer era bastante bonita, de pelo negro largo y orejas igual que el niño, de mirada gentil. Llevaba puesto un vestido floreado que la hacía lucir hogareña —Disculpe la curiosidad de mi hijo, joven— hablo la mujer a Naruto, sacándolo de su silencio

—No hay nada que disculpar, Shinji aquí solo quería saludarme

—¡Si mami!— intervino el chico emocionado —¡es el mismo chico de la tele, el que te mencione!— Shiji señala emocionado a Naruto el cual se rascaba la nuca apenado

— ¿Oh?— dijo la mujer recordando el festival deportivo que habían pasado en la tele hace poco días el cual ella no le había prestado mucha atención realmente ella no era muy fan de los héroes, pero su esposo y su niño se morían por ellos por lo cual no era raro que su hijo reconociera al joven de inmediato, pero ahora que lo detallaba mejor el chico le parecía conocido, a pesar de su poco fanatismo por la profesión de héroe podía recordar una pelea increíble en la tele de un chico de pelo rubio contra no de pelo rojiblanco la cual la había dejado sin aire de lo intensa que había sido —¿eres de U.A.?¿Departamentos de héroes?— pregunto ella curiosa

—Si y no señora— respondió Naruto —Naruto Uzumaki, del departamento de estudios generales

Eso sí que era una sorpresa, al parecer el chico no era del departamento de héroes, bueno cada quien elegía lo que más le gustaba

—Un placer Uzumaki-san— dijo la mujer en forma de despedida —Vamos Shinji dile adiós al joven, tu padre nos está esperando— la mujer le hizo señas al niño para que se despidiera sabiendo que su tren estaba pronto por llegar

—Chao nii-can— dijo le chico despidiéndose caminando de la mano con su madre, pero antes de que madre e hijo pudieran avanzar un par de pasos un fuerte temblor sacudido el andamio causando que las lámparas se sacudieran de la fuerza y que las personas presentes casi se cayeran

—¿Mami?— llamo el chico con voz asustada pegándose más a su madre la cual lo tomo entre sus brazos

—¿Un sismo?— dijo ella sorprendida, después de todo la ciudad no estaba cerca de una zona sísmica, pero mientras la gente se recuperaba de la sacudida del sismo este volvió a repetir, esta vez con más fuerza y repetido, causando que varias lámparas se sacudieran violentamente, quedando a poco de caerse sobre las personas en el andamio

—No lo creo— susurro Naruto mientras un mal presentimiento lo asaltaba, dándose cuenta que el tren había tardado más de lo normal en llegar a la estación, y que la alarma de desastres naturales no había sonado, algo no cuadraba

—¿Sucede algo joven?— pregunto la madre notando la mirada seria del rubio el cual había dejado atrás su semblante relajado de momentos atrás, seguramente preocupado por el sismo —No deberíamos perder tiempo y salir de la estación en caso de que el sismo vuelva a repetir— le dijo la mujer a Naruto el cual parecía no escucharla

— ¡SHOCKER!— fue el grito que inundo la estación al mismo tiempo que dos figuras salían de los túneles de tren uno en persecución del otro dejándose ver a los transeúntes de la estación que reconocieron de inmediato de quienes se trataban

— ¡Villanos!— fue el grito de pánico que corrió entre los presente los cuales si ya habían estado preocupados por el sismo ahora estaban totalmente asustados ante la presencia de dos villanos —¡Alguien llame a un héroe!— eran los gritos de las personas que intentaban abandonar la estación pero las escaleras estaban congestionadas

En el medio del andén, un hombre inmenso con un extraño traje gris esquivaba los ataques de un hombre mucho más pequeño con un extraño traje y dos guantes muy peculiares.

— ¡Mami— fue el grito del chico mientras abraza a su madre con fuerza enterrando su rostro en el cuello de ella asustado

—Joven, tenemos que irnos de inmediato— susurro la mujer intentando no alterarse

—Salgan de la estación de inmediato— ordeno Naruto dando un par de pasos en dirección de los villanos

—¡¿Qué piensas hacer joven?!

—Detener esto— dijo el confiado

—Es ilegal, debemos esperar un héroe profesional— le recordó ella pero Naruto no le prestó atención ya que tenía los ojos cerrados buscando en su interior la fuerza necesaria y cuando la encontró activo de inmediato su Quirk dejado a Uno para Todos correr libre por su cuerpo, activándolo al 10% —¡AWWWWWW!— pero apenas la energía de uno para todos fu liberada un dolor inigualable asalto su brazo enyesado causando que un grito de dolor se escapara de su garganta causando que su Quirk se desactivara de inmediato al mismo tiempo que caía de rodillas al suelo agarrándose su brazo enyesado mientras intentaba no dejarse dominar por el dolor después de todo debía hacer algo, debía proteger a la gente en el andamio

—Joven se encuentra bien— fue la pregunta preocupada de la mujer la cual no sabía qué hacer si huir con su niño o ayudar al chico el cual lucia claramente el dolor, el mismo que había estado en perfectas condiciones momentos atrás pero era demasiado tarde los villanos habían comenzado a pelear sacudiendo la estación con sus ataques

—¿Qué mierda haces aquí Rhino?— pregunto Shocker el cual esquivaba una carga del inmenso hombre el cual al parecer se llamaba Rhino, este término impacto la pared del andamio sacudiendo todo el lugar causando que las personas en las escaleras se cayeran ante la sacudida.

—El jefe te quiere fuera de su territorio— respondió el, desenterrando su cabeza de la pared.

—Que le den a tu jefe— respondió el Shocker —primero en Tokio y ahora en Musutafu, ¿acaso tu jefe no me puede dejar en paz?— dijo el Shocker colocando sus manos adelante en dirección de Rhino

—Ya sabes cómo es esto Shocker, negocios son negociones y esta ciudad ahora es del jefe— respondió el Rhino con una sonrisa viciosa mirando a su rival a los ojos

—¡Que le den a tu jefe Rhino!— dijo sonriente el Shoker —Esta ciudad es mía— y sin más el villano activo sus guanteletes causando que un chillido horroroso asaltara el odio de todos los presentes mientras inmensas ondas de Shocker salían en dirección de Rhino el cual fue impactado de lleno lanzándolo hacia la pared, mientras el Shocker liberaba su ataque el andén de la estación sufría los efectos de la fuerza de las sacudidas de Shocker, la pobre estación se sacudía como si estuviera siendo sometida a un terremoto

— ¡EL LUGAR SE VA A DERRUMBAR!— fue el grito de los asustados transeúntes los cuales el pánico dominaba sus acciones, pero en realidad tenían mucha razón ya que parte del techo de concreto de la estación estaba comenzando a fracturarse

— ¡CHICO TENEMOS QUE IRNOS YA!— grito la mujer la cual como pudo levanto a Naruto del suelo el cual todavía estaba luchando con el dolor y con su niño en brazos comenzó a arrastrar al rubio a las escaleras con ella pero el peso de ambos hacia casi que imposible huir más aun cuando la peleas entre ambos villanos tomaba mayor intensidad

— ¡Mami!— grito Shinji asustado, nunca antes había estado en el centro de una batalla lo más cerca que había estado era cuando veía las peleas a través de la tele

—Calma bebe, mami está aquí— aseguro ella sonando de todo menos confiada más aun cuando delante de ella las escaleras estaban congestionada de gente intentando salir de la estación

— ¡Izuna!— fue el grito de un hombre en las escaleras llevando su mirada al origen del grito vio que se trataba de su esposo el cual estaba entre la multitud haciendo señas con su mano

— ¡Cariño!— grito ella alegre al ver que su esposo estaba bien

— ¡Papi!— dijo Shinji

Pero lo que ninguno de ellos se había percatado era que el techo donde Izuna y la multitud estaba punto de venirse abajo hasta que el esposo noto las virutas de tierra que estaba comenzando a caer del techo, y levantando su vista se encontró con algo que causo que su corazón se le cayera al piso

—¡IZUNA CUIDADO!— fue el grito desesperado del hombre el cual tenía sus ojos puesto el techo, causando que la mujer levantara la vista dándose cuenta que estaba justo dejado de la parte más fractura del techo

—No— susurro ella mientras cubría a su hijo con su cuerpo colocándose encima de Shinji como una manta cerrando sus ojos a la espera del inminente impacto, si alguien debía llevarse el golpe tenía que ser ella.

Y como si un relámpago partiera la estación en dos partes del techo del anden se vino abajo cayendo sobre todas aquellas pobres personas que habían estado en el lugar y momento equivocado

Izuna había cerrado sus ojos a la espera del inminente impacto, luego de escuchar el crujido del techo rogo por que su hijo saliera ileso de esto aun cuando le costara a ella su vida pero luego de unos instantes sin sentir nada pensó que había muerto pero los gritos que inundaba sus oídos le indicaban que todavía estaba con vida

Cuando abrió sus ojos de nuevo lo primo que noto fue que su hijo, Shinji se encontraba en perfectas condiciones un poco sucio con polvo cubriéndole el rostro lleno de lágrimas pero físicamente estaba sano, sin poder contener las lágrimas comenzó a llorar agradecida de que su pequeño estuviera bien

— ¿Se encuentra bien señora?— llamo la voz del joven que su hijo había saludo, el mismo que había tenido que arrastrar y el mismo que se había olvidado que existía en su totalidad, cuando levando la vista noto que el mismo joven estaba cubriéndolo a ella con su espalda pero el chico lucia adolorido y muy diferente a antes, sus ojos azules claros y calmados como el cielo ahora lucían eléctricos mientras tres marcas negras en cada mejilla que no había tenido antes se hacían presentes

—Si— dijo ella incrédula, pero si sus ojos no la engallaban el chico encima de ella había recibido el impacto de los trozos de concreto, habiéndola protegido a ella y a su niño

—Me alegra— dijo el con voz adolorida al mismo tiempo que las marcas gruesas en su mejilla se desvanecían volviendo esos ojos azules calmados a su rostro.

Naruto por su parte antes de que el techo se viniera abajo se había recuperado lo suficiente como darse cuenta del predicamento en que se encontraban y armándose de todo el valor que tenía activo uno para todo al 20% y soportando el inmenso dolor que prometía partirlo en dos se colocó encima de la mujer y su niño sabiendo que él podía soportar el golpe y salir ileso.

—Mi esposo— susurro ella recordándose que su esposo estaba ahí afuera y sin esperar empujo a Naruto a un lado el cual miro confundido a la mujer, pero cuando ambos vieron la escena delante de ellos los corazones se partieron en millones de pedazos

—No— susurro ella incrédula, mientras pequeñas lágrimas comenzaba a escaparse de sus ojos. Delante de ellos, donde antes habían estado las escaleras estaban ahora un centenar de escombros, al parecer el techo no solo había cedido en la parte del andamio, sino que cuando este se vino abajo se trajo porciones del techo de otros lados —Cariño— susurro la mujer cayendo de rodillas mientras la lagrimas fluían libremente por su delicado rostro, lo único que se podían distinguir entre todos los escombros eran algunos gritos de dolor y sangre, mucha sangre

Naruto cuando se dio cuenta de lo sucedido solo pudo mirar incrédulo mientras un vació inmenso se formaba en su estómago,

—Esto es mi culpa— susurro el mientras se sentaba en el suelo lleno de escombros del andamio —Es mi culpa— se volvió a repetir, si tan solo hubiera hecho algo para detener a los villanos, si hubiera intervenido si no hubiera sino tan débil, tal vez hubiera podido haber hecho algo, tal vez esto no hubiera pasado.

Para cuando héroes profesionales y los grupos de rescates llegaron a la escena Rhino y Shocker ya se habían perdido encontrando solo a una mujer y su hijo ilesos, un centenar de heridos y para dolor de todos una desena de fallecidos entre estos uno hombre identificado como el esposo de la mujer, pero el chico rubio que ella había dicho que la había salvado no estaba en ningún lugar de la estación, habiéndose esfumado como el humo.

β

Cuando Naruto llego a su apartamento se encontró con una nota de Akane, la cual decía que esta había regresado a su casa, y que estaba levemente molesta con él por haberse ido del apartamento de esa forma si Naruto hubiera estado en sus cabales hubiera sabido que estaba en serio problemas con la chica de lentes pero la palabras de Akane no tuvieron efecto en un catatónico Naruto, el cual sin saberlo se había estado moviendo en piloto automático desde que había huido de la estación, su cuerpo estaba adolorido pero no era nada insoportable, nada que una buena noche de sueño no pudiera curar, el problema estaba en su cabeza, la cual estaba hecha un desastre desde que había visto la escena de desenas de personas sin vida, cuando se había dado de cuenta que había fallado y que su error le había costado la vida a una decena de personas inocentes, y que había sido su enteramente su culpa.

Calentando el plato de comida que Akane le había preparado vació el contenido de este en su estómago encontrando el sabor de la comida como ceniza en su boca y sin esperar se dirigió a la ducha en autopiloto, intentando que algo de rutina pudiera calmar su pesada conciencia.

Desvistiéndose y tirando la ropa en el piso de su habitación se metio en la ducha, abriendo la ducha fría a todo lo que daba dejando que el agua fría penetrara su cuerpo, en un intento inútil de lavar sus error

—Mierda— susurro el luego de unos minutos de silencio en la ducha —mientras los hechos del día lo impactaban como una bala de cañón, sintiendo todo el peso de sus accione sacudirlo como un muñeco de paja —Mierda, mierda, mierda— repitió Naruto en la soledad de su ducha mientras golpeaba la pared de su ducha cada vez con más fuerza hasta el punto que su único puño saludable comenzó a sangrar ya que el otro todavía estaba en los confines del yeso.

Y con un último grito de frustración y rabia Naruto se desplomo en el suelo mojado de la ducha, mientras el agua fría caía sobre él, llevándose las lágrimas que fluían libremente de sus ojos mientras Naruto se sumía en su rabia, en su enojo de no haber podido hacer algo para detener a los dos villanos, pero sobre todo en su decepción, en su frustración que a pesar de tener uno para todos todavía no podía manejarlo como era debido… y cada día que pasaba All Might perdía sus fuerzas y se notaba en las calles, los villanos se hacían cada vez más atrevidos.

—Necesito ser más fuerte— se dijo el —Necesito dominar uno para todos— con fuerza apretó su puño el cual había parado de sangrar o eso pensaba él ya que el agua no dejaba rastro del líquido rojo —Necesito…— se dijo él mientras pensaba en la clave de su dilema, algo que pudiera ayudarlo a lograr su meta, a ser más fuerte, a que no volviera a pasar lo de hoy. Y como si su subconsciente supiera lo que el necesita un recuerdo comenzó a reproducirse en su memoria.

" _¿entonces dime cómo se siente?" dijo la rana delante de él_

" _no lo sé, ¿extraño?" respondió el abriendo los ojos, notando la sonrisa en la rana, al parecer había tenido éxito "aunque ahora entiendo lo que siente estar en unísono con la naturaleza" dijo el sintiéndose como un gigante, como si pudiera sentir a la misma naturaleza respirar, y a todo ser vivo que la habitara que antes de poder explicarle eso a la rana un pájaro curioso se posó en su hombro rompiendo el delicado equilibrio que lo mantenía sentado en la lámina de roca en la punta del pico en el valle de las ranas, y como una roca comenzó a caer sin freno al suelo, a pesar de la gran altura en que se encontraba su cuepo no sentía miedo por su bienestar, una sensación de seguridad lo acobijaba._

 _Y con un enorme impacto aterrizo en el duro y rio suelo, creando un pequeño cráter con su impacto_

" _¿Uh?" dijo el sacudiéndose el polvo, notando que lo había pasado nada, contrario a lo que esperaba su cuerpo no parecía dolerle es como si no hubiera caído decenas de metro y estrenado en el suelo "¿no dolió para nada?" preguntó el a la rana que bajaba saltando entre los picos_

" _Efecto secundario del Modo Sennin chico" le informo la rana con una sonrisa._

" _¿Modo Sennin?"_

 _La rana asintió "En Modo Sennin tu cuerpo se vuelve más resistente además de activarse en distintas áreas, en resumen, puedes soportar más castigo y dar golpes muchos más fuertes ¿increíble no?" explico la rana con una sonrisa_

" _SI" respondió alegre Naruto levantando sede inmediato, sintiéndose como nunca "El Modo Sennin manda"_

" _pero antes de terminar todavía nos queda un último paso"_

 _Naruto miro confundido "un último paso? ¿Acaso no terminamos?_

 _La rana negó "Hay un tipo de forma de pelea que utilizamos los Sabios utilizando Chakra Natural, ahora aprenderás a utilizar Kawazu Kumite, el estilo de pelea de los sapos" y sin hablar más la rana se colocó en posición de pelea, a la espera de la carga de Naruto_

" _Tu mandas viejo" respondió Naruto emocionado de aprender un nuevo estilo_

— ¡Eso es!— dijo Naruto abriendo sus ojos, saliendo de su recuerdos, si podía dominar ese extraño modo, donde la caída de cientos de metros no le causaban el mínimo daño, podía utilizar más de uno para todos sin lastimarse, pero el problema era como aprende ese mono, cuando no sabía lo más mínimo

—El zorro— se dijo el, el extraño zorro de su sueño debía saber más y sin esperar cerro los ojos de nuevo, cuando los volvió a abrir estada de regreso en el extraño pasillo de agua, el mismo que había alterado su vida noches atrás

— **Así que por fin te dignas a regresar** — dijo la voz del zorro el cual estaba detrás de el mirándolo expectativo

—Eres tu— dijo Naruto, enmascarando su alegría de no tener que buscar al extraño zorro

— **Kurama** — dijo el zorro un poco molesto — **por si se te olvido**

—Si cierto— asintió Naruto acercándose al extraño zorro

— **Por tu visita inesperada y por tu mirada de alegría, diría que vienes aquí por algún motivo** — dijo el zorro interesado, a pesar de su última y desastrosa conversación el chico parecía estar bien, su temor de que Naruto sufriera alguna clase de daño no se había hecho realidad, pero lo más interesante era la mirada del rubio, la cual lucia expectante

—Si— afirmo Naruto —Necesito tu ayuda.

— **¿Mi ayuda?** — dijo interesado Kurama, el cual sino recordaba mal la últimas palabras del rubo delante de él habían sido que no aceptaban su existencia — **¿y que te hace pensar que te puedo ayudar? Más aun, ¿Qué quiero ayudarte?**

—Porque en estos momentos no veo otra forma, tal vez este cometiendo un error— dijo Naruto mientras el zorro lo miraba a la espera de que continuara —Pero si puedes ayudarme con mi problema, aunque sea en lo más mínimo, entonces valdría la pena

— **¿De qué hablas chico?** — dijo Kurama sin entender el rubio.

Sin poder soportarlo mas Naruto dejo escapar todo —Algunas personas murieron hoy

— **Las personas siempre mueren chico, es parte del ciclo de la vida**

— ¡Pero no cuando es tu culpa!— grito el en respuesta —No cuando es tu deber protegerlas…— y sintiendo sus piernas de gelatina Naruto caño al suelo, sintiendo el agua llegar hasta su cintura

Kurama se mantuvo en silencio, sin saber la historia completa, desde la perdida de la gran mayoría de su poder y la llegada a este mundo, su conexión mental con Naruto no era la misma que en las naciones elementales, donde podían hablar en la mente del rubio sin problema alguno, ahora solo podía comunicarse con el chico cuando este estaba bajo gran estrés o cuando este estaba dormido, mucho menos podía sentir el estado de ánimo del rubio, su conexión mental con este era débil muy débil por lo cual desconocía en absoluto lo que ha este le había pasado

—Hoy en el metro— comenzó a narrar Naruto —mientras esperaba el tren para ir a casa, un chico se me acerco…quería ser como yo luego de verme pelear en el festival deportivo, realmente fue halagador

— **¿Pero?** — intervino Kurama sabiendo que siempre había un pero, estas historias no terminaban en buen tono

—su madre vino a recogerlo, al parecer se había escapado sin permiso, pero mientras estábamos ahí dos villanos aparición en la estación peleando uno con el otro sin importarle sus alrededores, Shocker y Rhino— dijo el con veneno en su voz —Mi poder— dijo el mirándose las manos —Mi poder fue inservible cuando intente activar uno para todos el dolor en mi brazo me dejo incapacitado, mientras los dos peleaban causaron grandes sacudidas en la estación y gracias a esto fracturaron el techo del andén y antes de pudiera hacer algo para detenerlos el techo del tren se vino abajo, decenas de personas intentando salir fueron aplastadas

— **Chico** — susurro Kurama, sintiendo la emociones del rubio, su voz partida y su sensación de fracaso eran casi que palpables — **¿Qué hay de la madre y el chico?**

—Fue lo único que pude salvar— respondió el

Kurama dejó escapar un suspiro, recordando al mismo Naruto mucho más grande en una situación similar, luego de la muerte de Sakura y Sasuke, la percepción y la fortaleza del rubio también fue vista a prueba, llegando al punto donde este no creía en su propia fuerza

— **Chico, seré franco contigo, a pesar de lo que me dijiste, fallo en ver donde está tu culpa en todo esto, ¿acaso tu ordenaste a que esos dos villanos atacaran?**

—No

— **¿fuiste tú el que los obligo a pelear en el metro?**

—No

— **¿o fuiste tú el que destruyo el techo del andén?**

—No

— **entonces no es tu culpa chico**

—¡No lo en entiendes!— grito Naruto frustrado mirando al zorro a los ojos dejando escapar un par de lágrimas —cuando tienes este poder— dijo el refriéndose a uno para todos —y cosas malas suceden cuando tu estas ahí…entonces es tu culpa

— **Ya veo** — dijo Kurama viendo el motivo del ánimo del rubio, este se sentía culpable de no haber hecho nadada para detener a los villanos

—Digamos…supongamos que te creo— volvió a hablar Naruto —supongamos que todo lo que me dijiste y mostraste es verdad

— **Todo lo que te he enseñado chico es la pura verdad** — intervino el zorro

—y digamos que te creo— siguió Naruto —¿existe alguna forma de aprender lo que el otro Naruto podía hacer?

¿A qué se refería el rubio?

— ¿ **Qué quieres decir?**

—Esas extrañas técnicas, la bola azul, lo de los ojos amarillos, caminar en el agua, esas cosas, si lo que dices es verdad y el otro Naruto soy yo, ¿entonces puedo aprender eso?— pregunto Naruto esperanzado dejando a un confundido Kurama el cual no había esperado esto del rubio

— **¿Por qué quieres aprender eso?** — pregunto Kurama acercándose al rubio quedando hocico a nariz clavando su mirada en los ojos azules de Naruto

—Porque creo que si logro dominar lo de los ojos naranjas, podría utilizar mejor uno para todos— revelo Naruto —Además, necesito apresar a esos dos maniacos, son un riesgo para las personas y andar utilizando mi Quirk al aire libre es como ponerse una soga al cuello, me reconocerían de inmediato

— **Modo Sennin** — susurro Kurama recordando el nombre de la técnica, si era sincero Kurama no estaba seguro si Naruto podía aprender algo tan avanzado como el Modo sennin, para empezar las reservas del chakra del chico era minúsculas, a nivel de un estudiante de academia, segundo sus vías de chakra avían sido destrozadas cuando habían sido transportado a este nuevo mundo, él había intentado sanarlas lo mejor que sabía, pero él no era una Tsunade que podía lograr milagros médicos

— **Chico…** —pero antes de que pudiera dar su respuesta Naruto lo interrumpió

—Si existe la mínima posibilidad, la minúscula oportunidad prometo esforzarme al máximo, creedme…te lo imploro— dijo Naruto implorándole con los ojos a Kurama arrobiñándose delante de este colocando su frente a nivel del agua.

— **Naruto** — susurro el zorro, el chico iba en serio, pero debía decirle la verdad, no exista forma de que aprendiera las técnicas shinobi, este cuerpo no había utilizado chakra jamás, sus sistema estaba atrofiado y además no había quien le enseñara " _ **pero**_ " se dijo el zorro " _ **este es Naruto del que estamos hablando, si existe alguien quien puede volver lo improbable realidad es el, después de todo es el shinobi sorpréndete número 1**_ "

— **Chico seré sincero, tu nivel de chakra no es mayor al de un bebe recién nacido, tu sistema de chakra esta atrofiado y mal sanado y el modo Sennin este a años luz pero…existe una posibilidad** — termino de decir Kurama causando que Naruto lo mirara con los ojos abiertos y sin esperar el asalto el zorro fue envuelto en un abrazo de oso por parte del rubio

— **¡** Gracias, gracias, gracias!— repetía Naruto

— **Ya soltadme** — dijo Kurama causando que Naruto lo liberara

— ¿Cuándo comenzamos?— pregunto Naruto más calmado

— **Esa es la cuestión chico, veras, yo soy chakra** — Naruto lo miro confundido — **mi ser está compuesto de la energía que utilizan ustedes, los shinobi, para realizar sus técnicas así que no puedo enseñarte por que no se hacer esas cosas** — ciertamente Kurama no sabía la primera técnica ninja, después de todo el moldeaba el chakra a su antojo y voluntad, era como intentar enseñar a ver a un ciego — **Pero existe una forma de que aprendas**

—¿Cuál?— pregunto Naruto curioso

— **Tus memorias** — revelo Kurama — **si ya aprendiste una vez, el conocimiento y el método estaba ahí, en tu mente, solo debes buscarla**

Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par dándose cuenta de lo que quería decir el zorro

— **Si deseas aprender, debes aprender quien era Uzumaki Naruto, Séptimo Hokage de Konoha.**

Capítulo 23

"Determinación"

Fin

 **A/N: pues realmente no sé cómo disculparme ante este largo periodo de ausencia, no tengo una excusa valida como tal, pero solo puedo decir que la vida no ha sido tan amable conmigo últimamente, y aquellos que han pasado por una depresión sabrán que los ánimos realmente no llegan incluso cuando para hacer las cosas que nos gustan. Con respecto al capítulo un poco corto y sin gustarme mucho como quedo, me hubiera gustado colocar algunas cosas más pero no sentía que eran parte de este capítulo o avanzar un poco más en la historia pero realmente era alagar mucho más este capítulo, algo que realmente no quería, para el próximo capítulo vuelven las clases y el resto de U.A sin más me despido y espero que disfruten este capítulo a pesar de lo mal que me quedo.**


End file.
